


Direct and Linear Relationships

by OSL3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 237,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSL3/pseuds/OSL3
Summary: Emma Swan is a barely 17 year old senior. She just has to worry about getting through the year, but a new Physics teacher might make her last year in high school much more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Worst Proof Reader Ever! Sorry for the mistakes.

A/N: G/P Teacher/Student  
-Barely Legal  
-G/P  
-Slow Burn (seriously)   
-I have this fic posted on FF.net up to Chapter 20 if anyone wants to read ahead, but I'll do my best to post the remaining chapters here by tomorrow so the story will be caught up to the one on the other site.

“What time will you be at try outs?”  
“Right after physics.” I replied looking at my blue eyed brown haired friend.

She smiled back at me and playfully rolled her eyes.

“Physics huh? Of course The Emma Swan is taking physics this year.”

I nudged Ruby in the shoulder as we sat down at our table in the quad.

“Shut up, physics is appropriate for a senior.”  
“Not a barely 17 year old senior.” she teased.  
“Fuck you, I’ve been 17 for a month.”

It’s not my fault I’m so smart I was able to skip 10th grade. I may be a year younger, but mentally and emotionally I was much older than 90 percent of the student body. She knew my situation, knew why I had to grow up fast, but still couldn’t help but tease me.

Not mad. That’s just Ruby. She’s the comedic relief in tragedy.

I took out my lunch from my backpack and began to chow down on it without shame. Lunch and breaks. My favorite periods of the day. 

“Of course, and while you’re 17, we will all be 18 soon. You will be left all alone when we are all out partying.” she teased me.

I shot a glare at Ruby before I felt a touch wrap my shoulders.

“Oh Rubes, you know we will sneak Swan here into any party.”

Looking at the scruffy boy sitting next to me I smirked and scooted closer to Ruby. Killian the young man who’s had a crush on me since elementary school. Sure he’s grown into his looks and being on water polo team, he was in shape. But I only saw him as my brother, nothing more nothing less.

“Jones your flirting is pathetic.” said a voice I knew all too well.

Thank you Jefferson for saving the day. I made eye contact with and nodded my head thanking him. He smiled back at me and began to stuff his mouth full of pizza.

“Besides-” he continued not bothering to swallow before he opened his mouth. “Emma, is gonna be too busy with varsity volleyball and her 3.8 GPA to be concerned with going to parties.”

I threw carrot stick at him my mom packed in my lunch.

Yes my mom still puts my shit together.

Don’t fucking judge me.

“I think it’s great Emma is doing well, she’s going to have all sorts colleges to pick from.” Belle added joining the group for lunch.  
“Ugh, don’t remind.” I groaned.

I don’t need to hear anymore about college. My mom was already pestering me about higher education. That’s cool, I don’t hate on any one who wants to go to college. Mom teaches middle school and my dad is a cop. They seem happy with their routes but at the end of the day, neither of those occupations is what I want. 

I don’t know what it is but I know I want to experience life, not be trapped in more books and tests. I want run and own a company. Be my own boss.

“Well whatever you decide to do, we got you Ems.” Ruby replied sending a wink my way.

Fuck, I love this girl.

“What class do you have next again?”

Was I being spoken to? 

Turning my head in the direction of the voice I saw Killian grinning sheepishly at me. 

Was it him?

“I have gym next. Like I have had for the last couple months.”

Judging by the frown on his face maybe I was being a bitch.

“Thankfully, we have gym together.” Jefferson added.  
“Right. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to go through that alone.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me? You are more athletic then I am.”

This was true. Growing up in the foster care system taught me to be quick with my reflexes. Between violent out bursts from my adoptive parents and thrown objects coming my way, I had to learn to jump and dodge. It’s helped me in the long run, I can adapt to anything, a skill that I know will take me far.

“This is how I know she’ll make varsity this year with me.”

I was pulled into a tight hug by my best friend. I smelled Ruby’s perfume all over me. It was nice. It always calmed me.

“Nothing is set in stone yet Ruby, I still have to try out.” I replied through the tight squeeze.  
“I know he’ll like you. Coach Robin knows talent. He will see it in you.” 

A moan fell from Jefferson’s lips.

“Damn that man is fine. It’s the only reason I came to those games last year.”  
“Well, he’s got a girlfriend.” stated Killian.

He finally slid back over to the other end of the bench giving me some breathing space. I untangled myself from Ruby and continued chowing down my lunch. 

“Correction. His fiance. They got engaged over summer break.”

We all looked him in bewilderment.

Belle was the first one to speak.

“J are you still stalking him on Instagram?”  
“Ah uh. You don’t get to fucking judge me.”  
“Oh we definitely do.” chimed in Killian. “You still joke me about the crush I had on Mrs. Wilson.”  
“Yea, you were pretty whipped.”  
“I was in the 5th fucking grade.” yelled the boy.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the senseless banter between the two friends. We had a pretty good group of people. We were all fairly popular, fairly liked, we weren’t teased relentlessly like some kids we knew. And when we saw it happening, we always stopped it. You could say we were the heroes of Red Rose High. 

Red Rose.

Silly name.

A hand waving in my face broke me out of my thoughts.

“A few months into school and you’re already zoning out.” joked Belle.

I felt a warm blush creep on my cheeks.

“I was tuning out the two idiots here.” I teased back, proud of myself for the line I just landed. “What did you say?”  
“I asked if you’ve seen her yet.”  
“If I have seen who yet?”

Four pairs of eyes stared blankly at me.

Who were they talking about?

Her?

Think Emma, think. Her, Her...Her…Oh. 

Her.

“No, I haven’t seen her yet.” I stated flatly. “But school just started and you know how the schedules change constantly in the beginning of the year.”  
“She’s such a cunt.” mumbled Killian.  
“Hey, language.” yelled Belle.  
“Sorry, I know you guys don’t like it, but she is. I mean when will she ever let it go?”

I shrugged my shoulders. It’s okay though. We are seniors. I’m almost out of this fucking place. So close. 9 months left. 

“She probably just wants you to fuck her and be done with it.” Ruby said harshly.

Eww. Please don’t say that.

Shuddering at the thought and not very hungry for lunch anymore I began to pack up my stuff.

“Yea, that’s enough to make anyone loose there appetite.” Jefferson said pushing his pizza away.  
“Don’t look at me!” Ruby defended. “I’m not the one who’s been holding a grudge for six damn years.”

Point Ruby.

“True.” Killian said pointing at her with his fork.  
“I’m sure Emma would appreciate it if we didn’t talk about her bad blood. A better topic of discussion, who do you think will be subbing in for physics this time?” Belle stepped in saving my ass.

I sighed in relief in the change of subject. Yes on to a better one. Like who is the miserable teacher that is going to meet their doom today.

“Who knows, who ever it is, I feel bad for them.” 

I nodded my headed agreeing with Jefferson.

“I heard the last sub left her 3rd period class crying. Kids are fucking ruthless man.” Killian said eyeing me.

Oh. Is this where I jump in?

“Well if they got somebody who actually knew physics, it wouldn’t be a problem.” I said matter of fact.  
“I second that.” Belle added.  
“Right, because both of you do?” 

Ruby had her perfectly manicured eyebrow raised at us.

“No I don’t.” I defended. “But I do know, when someone doesn’t know what the hell they are talking, and the last few people didn’t.”

Seriously though. They had Ms. Oaks in their who is a fucking English teacher, trying to explain significant figures and scientific notations.

“Totally agree with Ems here. I took this class so I could actually learn physics. I just hope this next person is some what into it.”

Okay maybe I wouldn’t go that far. I only took this class, and I don’t quote, ‘because it’ll look good on my college application.’ 

But as much as I didn’t actually want to take this class, if I was going to be in it, I might as well get something out of it. The warning bell signaling lunch was about to be over echoed through the school. A unison of groans filled the campus as the students began to clean up their food.

“I can ask Graham for you guys. He had it 1st period.”

Killian said only to me as he helped me get my things together. As sweet as it was. I didn’t need help.

“It’s okay, It’s only a class away now.” I could have said that nicer. “But thank you.”

There, better.

A smile crossed his face as he handed me my backpack. I whispered a thank you as Jefferson walked up to us.

“M’ lady.” He said propping out his elbow for me to take.

I smirked at him and wrapped my arm through the whole he left for me. Killian frowned but tried to hide it. 

“Well, I gotta get going. Catch you guys at try outs.” 

He kissed my cheek and took off across the quad.

It wasn’t like I hated the guy. Like I said. He’s family. Nothing less. And never nothing more. Yet he still tried. Even with knowing that I was different from all the other girls. He still wanted me. Loved me even more.

“You okay?” the soft voice of Jefferson hitting my ears.

I nodded in response. I didn’t want to continue these thoughts running through my mind. Catching the hint he asked something about volleyball, attempting to make a change.

•   
•   
P.E went by like a breeze. Athletics is my jam and today was a fitness test. 

Easy.

I walked through the bustling hall, dreading the pour soul who was going to attempt to teach us today. Getting closer to the door I saw a taller girl with long brown hair and my stomach dropped. Don’t throw up please don’t throw up. Why was she standing by my classroom. As if she felt me staring, green eyes met mine and I was faced with her.

Her face contorted and deep frown lines crossed them.

Fuck. 

Maybe if I don’t say anything.   
But to no avail as I saw her tap her friends shoulders then point at me. Their eyes met mine and they all gave me disapproving looks. One of them spat on the tile floor that lined the hallway. 

Uh, gross.

“Em! Wait up.”

Oh I have never been more thankful to hear that voice. I looked back to see Belle stumbling over her own feet to try and catch up with me. When she got close though her eyes widened.

Yes. Now you see it.

“What is she doing here.” her voice dropping down low.  
“I can give a guess.” I said sighing.

Feeling more confident now that I’m not alone, we walked up to the door. I waited for the snarky comments but none came. Instead they just glared at us and took up the doorway, forcing Belle and I to squeeze through.

We walked to our seats. I chose the best one. Left corner pocket. All the way in the back, with Belle sitting in front of me. Lily aka her walked in giggling with some of her friends. They took their seats, not caring if somebody else had been sitting in them before. Every time a student would slow down and eye their seat the girls just glared at them and they scurried off.

I wanted to say something.

But it would only start shit.

Can’t be a hero everyday.

“They think they rule the school.” Belle said spinning around to face me.  
“Well they won’t for long. The real world will be waiting for them.” I replied.

The bell rang and as the chairs filled up I noticed a couple things. One, was that there were some kids from before who were here and now their not. Which explains the bullshit additions. And secondly, no teacher. 

Did they finally give up?

Chatter continued to fill the room and I began to settle in for a long nap. Just as I cleared the books off my desk and flung my hood over my hair the door swung up. The room silenced in an instant and the students began to slide down in their seats.

We were waiting, vibrating with anticipation. The clicking sound of heels filled the room and the final student scurried in before the teacher, taking their seat in the front row. Gasps, including my own, could be heard around me.

Fuck this woman was, gorgeous. She wore a tight back slacks that hugged her legs perfectly. A royal blue loose fitting blouse tucked neatly into her pants framed her tiny shoulders with the top three buttons undone. Light pink lipstick coated her lips perfectly, and her brown straight hair was parted at an angle, leaving some of it to fall in front of her eyes as she walked in. An awakened sensation filled my body and my pants grew hard in the center.

No, this is not happening right now. I glanced around caught a couple of guys and girls shifting uncomfortably in their seat. Good I wasn’t the only one having a moment. The teacher walked in completely ignoring us as she set her things down under her desk. Finally she rolled her chair out to the center front of the room and sat down. We were graced with her honey brown eyes as she looked each and every one of us over.

She sent a couple of smiles to a few people letting them know she meant no harm. I watched as her eyes got closer to mine, and like a dumb ass I shot my gaze down avoiding them. A minute went by before I felt like I was on display. She was watching me, but I didn’t dare look up.

Why?

Because I fail.

Her gaze only last a few seconds but it felt like eternity before she moved on.

“Okay class...” she began.

Fuck her voice. So husky. So full of power. So commanding.

“My name is Ms. Mills. I have heard that you all have had a tough time finding a teacher. Well not to worry, because they have found one.”

I sighed in relief. I’ll actually be able to concentrate.

“It’s me!” her voice raising an octave.

Wait what? Her. Great. We are all going to fail. 

“Oh well don’t all jump up for joy at once.” Ms. Mills joked but we stayed in silence. She continued not seeming fazed we didn’t find her antics hilarious. “The first quarter will be split of Vectors and Kinematics in Physics.”

What in the fuck did she did just say? Did our teacher actually know what she was talking about? I could see Belle quickly take out her notebook. Well at least somebody was excited.

“Do you even know how to spell Kinematics?” a challenging voice yelled from the back. 

I looked over to the asshole Richie who was giving his friends high fives being the first one to test the new teacher. The rest of the class snickered minus Belle and I. She fell silent.

Well the school thought they found a new physics teacher. But just as I thought she was going to cry and run away from humiliation, she smiled. Shutting up everyone.

It was a full smile.  
Kind of scary.

I mean you just got slammed on, and you’re going to smile? Maybe I was wrong.

“What’s your name young man.” she asked getting up from her chair and walking over to him. Well more like glided. I don’t know how she walked in those fucking things.

“Richie Carson the 3rd.” he smiled as if he just scored the winning the goal at a game.  
“Richie. As in Richard. As in Dick Carson the 3rd.”

The whole class chuckled. Did she just shut him down, by calling him a dick? So she will be able to hold her own. I take back my statement. 

“It’s a family name.” he mumbled under his breath causing the class to erupt louder in laughter.  
“Well Mr. Family Name, I will not tolerate interrupting. I will not tolerate back talk. I will not tolerate snide comments from teenagers. In my class, you sit down, you will take notes on the lesson, and if you have a question that is classroom appropriate, then you raise your hand, wait for me to call on you then you may speak. If that doesn’t sit well with you, we can see about a transfer.”

Her tone was unwavering. She towered over him, and he sank further into his chair with his arms crossed and his face flushed.

“I’ll stay Ms.”  
“Ms….”  
“Ms. Mills.”

She nodded her head and turned her attention back to the rest of us. Forgetting about my word to keep my eyes to the ground, hers found mine and I couldn’t breathe. A smirk crossed her lips and as quickly she looked me, her eyes left mine staring at the students one by one. 

I guess I wasn’t special.

This was an intimidation stare. One lots of teachers try, but fail miserably. Ms. Mills on the other hand had this down.

“This goes for the rest of you. I want to make this as fun as possible, as I know physics can be boring, but I won’t deal with inappropriate behavior.”

Ms. Mills made her way back to the front of the room and grabbed a stack of papers that were sitting on her desk. I’m assuming those were the syllabus’s. 

“Now as for your question Richie I know a lot about physics-”

I tuned out the rest of her voice not being unable to rip the thoughts of her eyes boring into mine even if it was only for a second. My bulge pressed painfully against my pants at the sheer memory of her brown eyes I and sighed in frustration. My ears grasped different words like test and homework, and something cellphones, but beyond that I was numb to her words. Not even focused on the lesson plan.

No, because I’m too focused on the bulge in my pants.

If this is how the rest of the year will go, I’m going to tank hard. I don’t want physics to be on my college application.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

Okay, only 20 minutes left. In 19 minutes and 58 seconds I’ll be out of this class. I’ve managed to stay fairly quiet in physics. Gently ducking when Ms. Mills called out to us to answer questions, keeping my head down so I can disappear underneath the hands that eagerly flew up to answer. Overall I had to say I was impressed by her behavior. She was definitely smart, knew what she was talking about without reading the text book, and had a firm handle on any behavior that she didn’t find ideal for the classroom.

Which after Dicks incident, nobody fucked up. Nobody wanted to. She made her point. 

Now though she was eager to get right back to teaching, and it was actually kind of fun. At least it would be, if I wasn’t so distracted. I groaned down at my tortured state. 18 minutes and 32 seconds. 

I guess I groaned too loudly because my classmates turned around in their seats to look at me.

Is there something on my face?

Shit what if she called on me?

Searching the assorted eye colors I finally found the hazel ones I’d been avoiding. They looked displeased.

Fuck, she probably called on me.

“Flip to page 42, Question 1.” I heard Belle mumble in front of me.

I swiped through the textbook until I found the question she was talking about. 

Why we need Vectors:  
Question 1: One day you’re at a fair and are taking part in a multi-team tug of war. In the center is a ring with five ropes connected to it, and at the end of each rope is a tug-of-warm team. Once the war begins all five teams pull as hard as they can. Some pull with large forces, some with smaller forces. But which direction does the ring go? Which way does it accelerate?

Um, am I suppose to answer that? Did we actually go over all of this in class while I have been obsessively watching the clock? I made eye contact with Ms. Mills again who was now patiently waiting for me to answer. She didn’t seem mad anymore, I think I even saw a small smile but it flashed so quick it was hard to tell.

Okay, you got this. You must’ve heard something. Anything!

“Um-” I said shakily. 

Strong voice. Use your strong voice

“The answer to question 1 would be...”

I did this to see if I was at least on the right problem, she nodded her head urging me to continue confirming that I was. Casually Ms. Mills leaned back, placing her hands flat on the desk. I could see a hint of olive toned cleavage sticking out from the top of her blouse. Saliva pooled in my mouth and my cock throbbed hard. 

Did I just leak on myself? Gah!

I’m a fucking wreck.

Reminder, loose boxers tomorrow.

How in the fuck am I suppose to answer a question when she puts her body in this position. Not that she probably noticed. I mean she just seemed like the type of woman who did everything naturally sexy.

Hearing Lily’s scoff from the front of the room brought me back to reality. 

Ugh, that bitch. 

I looked away from the cleavage trying to regain my thoughts. I don’t know what’s worse, the top of her breasts, or the intense staring contest. Both seem to have me captivated.

Focus!

I can do this. Think back. 

I rummaged through my brain of things I thought I heard and finally the answer popped in my head. Was it right? Who knows, but I’ll be damned if I just sit here in silence like a fucking boob.

“The first step would be to figure out the overall force, then we have to add the force vectors?”

Yes I answered her question with a question. It’s a bad habit I have when I’m nervous. 

Her response was to look at me. No expression. She was emotionless.

What kind of shit is that?

Am I right or wrong?

“Alright class, as you go through the questions, it will take you step by step with each answer leading into the next one, until you get to number 7 which will ask what you got as the overall force. Use 1 of the 2 geometric ways that I explained earlier to figure this series of problems out. If you need help I’ll be at my desk. When you are done, turn it in to me. I expect your name in the top right corner, if you don’t put it on your paper I will mark you as absent. You are all seniors, let’s not make 4th grade mistakes.” 

Ms. Mills eyed us all excluding me, then sat down. 

So I was right? Score 1 for me!

Wait, what did she mean 1 of the 2 ways. How much did I miss?

Note to self, in addition to loose boxers, pay attention, this teacher is not fucking around.

As I began to flip back through my textbook to find what the hell she was talking about, I got the feeling I was being watched. 

Lifting my eyes from the book, I scanned the room. Everyone was silent and answering their questions. So who was it? Then I found it. Hiding in plain sight. It was Ms. Mills, she had papers in her hands but looking over them, her gaze was on me. My heart sped up and began to beat hard against my chest. The food I had eaten for lunch swirled in my stomach. Sweat started to cover my hands as she looked at me. Through me. Like she was searching for something. 

My stomach lurched. 

Oh God!

I needed to look away, if not it would be unfortunate for all of us.

I was about to throw up. Why did the way she look at make me feel like I was going puke my guts out?

When I thought I couldn’t take anymore she lifted the corner of her mouth and returned her eyes back to the papers she was reading and the sensations running through my body started to fizzle out. 

My reactions to her are strange. Confusing. I don’t like it. I’m use to being in control of myself. I’ve known this woman less than an hour, barely had any contact with her, yet she’s got me all frazzled.

It was probably just a scare mechanism on her part. Like she was silently promising to watch me closely since I fucked up on her first day. Great, already on the new teachers bad side. This is awesome. 

Way to go Emma.

Now I was determined. I was not going to let this class end without my work being finished. I will show her that I’m not that student you have to keep an eye on. No, that position is saved for Dick over there. Speed reading through the chapter, I made a mental note of the points then went back to the questions. Students started to file up to her desk as they turned in their work.

Damn, I hated being the last one. It always so awkward, everyone is waiting on you, getting irritated that they are not allowed to talk because you are the asshole holding them up. I picked up the pace, it was fairly easy once I paid attention. I completed the equation to find the overall force then I added up the vectors and got the final answer. My handwriting was sloppy but oh well, answers are answers right?

After the short quiz or whatever it was, I threw my pencil down satisfied I had finished everything. 

2 minutes left. 

Fuck yes. 

Cue silent fist pump.

Belle stood up and turned around to look down at me. Our eyes met and we smiled at each other. She was probably smiling because we had a teacher who cared about our grades and actually knew what they were talking about. I was smiling because I made it through the class by the skin on my chin. We walked up to the front and waited in line. The bell rang and students began to clear out. Soon it was just Belle, Lily, and myself. The two of them walked up to Ms. Mills and she smiled at them. 

Like actually smiled.

And not to be corny, but it was beautiful. Her teeth were so white and straight, her lips were so full, her skin seemed so soft. Then she laughed. 

It was light, in this moment she seemed so normal showing that she had more than just a hammer in her tool kit. 

When the conversation between the 3 of them didn’t look like it was going to slow down I cleared my throat.

Belle and Lily looked at me. Lily, my dear friend curled her lip up, she waved goodbye to Ms. Mills and as she walked past me, her shoulder connected with mine and I stumbled back a little dropping my paper in the process.

“Oh, sorry.” Lily said sarcastically  
“Cunt” I mumbled under my breath.  
“Language.” said Ms. Mills

I drifted my eyes to the teacher and I knew she could see my frustration. I wanted to explode on her, did she not just see me get pushed. Of course I get scolded and Lily walks free.

I can’t wait to be done with this stupid place.

A warm touch was felt on my right shoulder and I turned my head to see Belle.

“You good Em.” she asked her face showing concern.   
“Yea I’m good.”

She nodded her head then shot one more glare to Lily who whistling as she walked out of the door. Belle reached down to grab my paper and handed it to me.

“I’ll meet you at try outs okay?”  
“Yea.” I mumbled.

Briskly she left room, most likely so she could give my nemesis a piece of her mind, leaving me alone with Ms. Mills.

Great. Just what I need right now.

I reached out my paper to her and she took from me. Our fingertips just barely touched but I still felt the electricity run through my arm. I pulled it back like I had just been burned.

She looked at me and smirked.

What is it with that damn smirk?

I watched as her eyes scanned my scribbled mess of physics. She nibbled on her bottom lip and the familiar pull on my stomach started as she bit down a couple times then smoothed it over with her tongue. When it seemed she was done, she arched an eyebrow and sighed. Her slender fingers ran through her brown hair revealing her full face to me. 

Am I still breathing?

No, definitely not.

“Miss Swan...” 

My cock twitched at the name. This is fucking ridiculous, other teachers said it and I didn’t have this problem.

“It’s just Emma.” I stated, hoping she would get the hint to no call me that.

Her eyes narrowed and she pursed out her lips. I don’t know what that means but I’ll just shut the fuck up now.

“Miss Swan, tomorrow I expect your full attention. You can daydream in any other class but in this one we learn. Today I was being nice, next time I won’t be.”

Her brown eyes looked up at me. All the playfulness she had with Lily and Belle was gone. If she was being nice today, I would hate to see what she’s like when she’s angry. 

You won’t like me when I’m angry.

I shook my head and smirked inside at my lameness. At least I thought it was to myself. However judging by the furrowed eyebrows, the deep frown that graced her face, and the annoyed sigh that left her lips, I would say I was wrong.

“Miss Swan, just because you skipped a grade doesn’t make you untouchable.”

Okay ouch.

First off I don’t think I’m untouchable. Secondly, how did she know I skipped a grade? Maybe the teachers told her? They pretend they don’t, but they gossip just as much as we do.

“That laugh wasn’t for you I was ju-”  
“You may go now.”

Bam. My excuse was shot down. Her eyes moved from mine back to the stack of papers and resumed grading them. Ignoring me. I was now invisible. 

Shuffling to my backpack I swung it over my shoulder. I could hardly walk from my pants being so tight but I made it work. Silently I walked to the door. I turned my head back one last time to face her and when she didn’t look at me I knew it was hopeless.

I was officially on her shit list. 

I reached for the door, and when I was halfway out her deep husky voice floated to my ears.

“See you tomorrow Miss Swan.”

Exhaling a breath I didn’t know I was holding I replayed her words. 

Was that code for ‘this is your last chance’?

Why am I reading into this? All she said was ‘see you tomorrow’ which is code for see you tomorrow. 

Man she was hard to read. Usually I could peg teachers without them saying anything, but not her. As I made my way to the gym, I found myself thinking of smart ways to impress her tomorrow.

SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ

“Damn it why won’t you stay put?”

Stupid question. I knew why it wouldn’t. I was still hard from physics. Two things that should never be put in a sentence together. I tucked my member between my legs one last time and got the spandex shorts over it, finally fitting into them. 1 more pair of spandex overlapping that and I was finally set.

2 is probably overkill but I had to be safe. Whoever said it was a rule for girls to wear these while they played volleyball should burned. 

“Em you almost done in there.” Ruby yelled from the other side of the stall. “Is everything fitting well?”

Too soon Ruby. Too soon.

I huffed a response then opened the stall door. Her blue eyes made their way down my body landing on my crotch.

“You can’t even see it. Come on we are gonna be late.” she exclaimed and pulled me along as if I was rag doll.

You’re damn right you can’t see it. Besides my parents there were only 5 other people in the school who knew. One of them I can’t fucking stand.

I kept it hidden well for the most part, a big thanks to my dad for that.

The smell of sweaty socks and old gym shoes filled my senses. 

Gotta love that oh so recognizable smell.

Straightening up my posture after pulling my arm away from Ruby, I tried to concentrate on the reason why I was here. To make the team. Sure I haven’t played volleyball since middle school, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t going to try. I missed freshman year try outs, then after I skipped a grade and moved on to be a junior I was too focused on my academics. Less focused on extra activities, which is why I missed all Ruby’s game last year. 

It was not my finest moment.

Now as a senior, I want a happy balance of both. 

“Alright ladies, gather around.”

A very toned and well kept guy walked over to us and smiled. This must be Coach Robin. A whistle sounded from the bleachers and when I turned my head Killian, Belle, and Jefferson were all waving frantically at me.

I love my friends. But sometimes they are embarrassing.

“So I see a couple of new faces this year. For those of you that don’t know me I’m Coach Robin. We made state championships last year. I want to do that again this year. Just because you were on the team the before doesn’t mean you will make the cut. There’s a ton of fresh blood willing to show you up and take your spot. Any questions, comments, or concerns?”

We stayed silent. 

“Let’s line up for suicides then.”

I groaned inwardly. I hate suicides.

Looking at Ruby eased my nerves though. She shot me her famous wide smile and winked.

“You got this Em. Show him why you should be here.”

Patting my shoulder she kissed my cheek and jogged off to line up against the wall. I found myself squeezing into the middle.

Even though Coach Robin threatened to replace anyone, I would say Ruby is a shoe in. Girl has been on varsity since freshman year and made captain the last 2. 

I squeezed in between the girls and took my place.

“You ready!” Coach yelled from the other end of the gym.

We all answered yes. 

“I can’t hear you! I said are you ready?” he yelled again.  
“YES!” we shouted back.

The buzzer that usually went off at the end of each quarter of basketball game, rang loudly through the gym and the girls took leaving me in a pile of their so called dust. 

So I guess that means we run? Would have been nice to know. I took off from the wall but as I reached the first line the girls were already turning back to lap me.

“Come on. Emma you got this!” I heard Belle yell.

Yes, I’ve got this.

Pumping my legs harder I reached the first line, shot around sprinted back to the wall. I touched it gently then took off towards the girls. I was catching up. When I reached the 2nd line I was in pace with a few of the slower girls. By the 3rd line I was in the middle of the pack. My lungs were already burning and my legs felt like lead.

Shit, maybe I wasn’t as athletic as I thought. 

And I still had. 1 more line to touch, one more turn around, then a sprint to the finish. One my way back to the start I noticed with no surprise that Ruby was leading the pack already hitting the wall and sprinting towards the other end of the gym to complete her set. To my left were 2 other girls, the 3 of us keeping an even pace, from the loud pants I heard behind me I knew the others were fading and we started to pull away from the pack.

The girl next to me picked up her speed. Ah I love a challenge. Easily I was able to match her leaving the other girl to fall back. We hit the wall at the same time and shot back out like cannon.

It was just us 2 now. Nobody else mattered. I didn’t know who this girl was all I know is that I wanted to win. Ruby one overall, but in this unexpected 1 on 1 match, it was going to be me.

“Let’s go you two, push, push, push. T, are you really going to let a newbie win” Coach Robin egged on.

So T was her name. Well ‘T’ you’re going down. 

Zeroing in on the finish line, I pushed harder, the blood was pounding in my ears drowning out the screams from friends in the stands. I felt like my legs were on fire they burned so bad, but I was so close. I refuse to let up. It worked because she could no longer keep up with me as I kept pushing the boundaries on our exhausted lungs.

I was going to win. 

I was going to fucking win.

6 feet away, and I beat this chick. I saw Ruby holding in her excitement as she watched the race. I get it. She couldn’t be biased. 

4 feet away now. I’m so close. 

I pushed all I had into my legs, they were only working off sheer will right now. I’m 2 feet away…

3...2...1

Out of my peripheral vision one of the doors that led to the gym opened and all I caught was royal blue.

Was that?  
Please don’t tell me it’s…

I didn’t have time to think about who it was because my foot caught the gym floor. Gravity was pulling me down. I tried to stop it but it’s too late. Newton’s 1st law of motion was already in effect. I was going to bust my ass.

Right here. Right now.

A loud smack reverberated through the gym then gasps followed. I felt my body hit the cool floor then tumble. If the wall wasn’t there I probably would’ve rolled all the way home. My back collided with the padded wall knocking the air straight out of my chest.

I kept my eyes closed letting the pain ease it’s way through my body. Yea this was going to hurt tomorrow. 

I heard multiple people running to me and felt them circle my still body.

Well this is embarrassing.

Opening my eyes, I saw Coach Robin on the floor, already checking me for injuries.

“That was quite a fall.” he said.

Yea, no shit.

“It’s no big deal, I’ll be fine.” I said instead.  
“You sure? Does anything feel strained or broken?”

Nope, just my ego.

I’m lying through my fucking teeth right now. Yes my ego is hurt, but that fall was worse. 

He helped me stand up and Coach looked to Ruby.

“Get them started on peppering.” 

See, she was a fucking a shoe in.

Nodding at the command Ruby, glanced at me and I could see the pity in her eyes. She brought the girls over to the center of the gym and began to take them through the motions. Coach Robin walked me to the bleachers.

“You started off last, Miss Swan I presume?”  
“It’s just Emma” I replied.

Coach nodded his head and motioned for me to take a seat.

“Emma, today you started off last.”

Yes you said that already. 

“And honestly I thought you were going to lose. But you fought back. And you fought hard. Your determination was clear. Skill can be taught, determination, not so much. That’s what I’m looking for, determined people like yourself.”

Okay I like where this is going.

“And as much as I would like to see what else you can do, I’m going to have to send you home. The nurse is gone already. It’s the only option we have.”

I groaned. Are you serious right now?

“I’m fine! Really.” I protested.

But it was falling on deaf ears. 

“Go home, rest up. The list will be up hung up in the ladies locker room tomorrow morning.”

What’s the use? Not like I made it anyway.

Frustrated and pissed at myself I sulked to the area where my friends, minus one, were waiting for me.

“It’s okay Em. I’m sure he saw your talent.” Jefferson said.  
“Yea, you killed it. At least until you fell” Killian added.

Definitely not helping.

“Hey, why don’t we change and get ya home.” Belle said trying to smooth over the comment my asshole brother from another mother made.

I just nodded, if I spoke, I would take my frustrations out on them. And this was not their fault at all.

Killian grabbed my back pack off the floor, slinging it over his shoulder. Belle grabbed my books and Jefferson hooked my arm over his shoulder leading me out of the gym. As we neared the door I thought had opened, my eyes cautiously scanned the gym but there was no royal blue blouse. No tight black slacks. No sexy heels. No thick brown hair. No smoldering eyes. It was just us and the volleyball players.

Did she leave already?

Was she even there in the first place?

Am I crazy?

Well yes, but there is no way I imagined that. 

But why would a physics teacher be in the gym?

As Belle took over for Jefferson and helped me in the locker room, I couldn’t help but run that stupid, senseless question over and over again in my mind.

A/N: Emma’s background gets touched on a little more next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

“I swear I fucking hate sticks” Belle cursed as she jerked my Volkswagen Beetle up my block. 

If I didn’t throw up before I was definitely going to now. This was totally nauseating. Coupled with the headache that was forming and pain from my fall I felt like I was going to pass out.

“Good, we are here finally.” she said in an annoyed tone, yanking on my E-brake.

I knew I should have let Killian drive me home. Belle began to unbuckle her seat belt and when I saw her hand reach for the door, I leaned across and grabbed it wincing at the pain I felt in my side.

“What are you doing?” I asked.  
“Getting out so I can help you into your house.”  
“Oh no you don’t. If you walk me in there, my parents will freak. Just let me do it by myself.”

I put on my best puppy dog pout face for the cherry on top. She flared her nostrils and dropped her head.

Got you.

“I don’t agree with this, you didn’t see yourself fly into the wall.” Belle stated.

No but I felt it.

“It was like this...”

She raised both of her hands sending the back of her right hand into the palm of her left. I cringed at the sound it made reliving the feeling all over again.

“I’m still walking in there by myself.”

I refuse to budge on this.

“Fine, but text me some time tonight to let me know how you are feeling.”

I nodded in agreement, happy she finally surrendered. 

“How will you get home?” I asked unclicking the seat belt and opened the door.  
“Jefferson should be here soon to take me back and grab my car.”

At this an all black mustang sped up the street. 

“Speaking of the devil.” joked Belle.

We both got out of my car and she walked around to meet me. She handed back my keys and pulled me in for a light hug.

“Text me okay!” 

This was not a question. This was a demand.  
“Promise.” I held out my pinkie for her to take and without hesitation she wrapped hers around mind.

Saying goodbye one more time Belle jogged to get in Jefferson’s car. He waved at me, then flipped a U-Turn and peeled out of the neighborhood.

I turned towards the house door and sighed. 

Here we go.

Walking up I couldn’t help but limp from pain. There was no way I was going to be able to hide this. I stuck my key in the door and hobbled in. Immediately I heard giggling in the kitchen from my mom.

“David, we can’t do this right now...” she said.

He chuckled lowly.

“Yes we can. Emma won’t be home another 30 minutes.”

Oh my God. Are you serious? Were they actually about to fuck in the kitchen? Or worse what if they already have? What if they’ve done it on the table? 

Where we eat.

I shuddered at the thought. 

Loud smacking noises reached my ears and I recognized that sound. They’re making out. 

Nope. I’m done. This is where I draw the line. 

I slammed the door shut announcing my arrival and the next thing I heard was a loud clatter from that area and my mom shrieked. She rushed into the foyer with my dad in tow behind her. Both of their faces were flushed. 

Come on guys, at least get your shit together before you meet me.

“Honey, we didn’t think you’d be home so early.” my mom said slightly out of breath.  
“Yea, for another 30 minutes.” added my dad. There was an edge to his voice.

It’s not my fault you can’t time your sexcapades right.

“How did try outs go?” she continued.  
“Well...” I said.

How about I just show you. I dropped my bag and books to the ground and started to limp over to them. Instant panic spread across their faces and they sprinted over to meet me the rest of the way. I felt my dads big arms wrap around my shoulders and my mom bent down on one knee to check my face.

“Emma what happened?” moms voice was shaky.  
“I tripped at try outs.” 

My answer is simple. No need for the details.

“This seems like more than a fall.” stated my dad from above.

I kept my mouth shut. They looked at each other realizing I wasn’t going to say anything and brought me into the kitchen. Dad pulled out a chair for himself, mom, and me and mom ran to the freezer to grab an ice pack. She placed it behind my back and had me lean against it when I sat down.

Yes, that feels nice.

They both took their seats across from me and stared with a worried expression on their face.

“Emma, does this have anything to do with-”

Dad couldn’t finish his sentence because mom cut him off.

“David, I swear I will go to the damn district.”

Wait what? Why?

“M&M take a deep breath.”

Why was mom turning red, she looked like she was about to blow steam out of her ears.

“No, the kids just can’t hurt her and get away with it.” 

She was on the verge of crying. And then it hit me.

“Guys, no. That’s not what happened. Nobody knows about my-my stuff.”

Dad reached over to hold my hand. 

“You can tell us you know.” his eyes were pleading.

They looked at me at me with a combination of love and sorrow. How did I get so lucky to fall into this household?

“I know, but it wasn’t that so please stop freaking out.”

Guess I shouldn’t have withheld the details.

“You promise all that happened was you tripping?” asked my mom, her voice holding less tension.  
“I promise. I was running, I thought I saw something and then next thing I know I’m rolling on the ground and hit the wall after that.”

Mom’s shoulders slowly fell into a relaxed position and my dad straightened up. 

They were so protective of me.   
Can’t say I hated it.

“Okay, just...if something like that does happen, you’d tell me? I know your father here taught you self defense, but still, kids are cruel these days.”  
“Yes mom, I would tell you.” I said pushing all the reassurance through my voice.

And I would. She also made another point. Dad did teach me how to defend myself, especially after I got the courage to tell them about my extra appendage. I expected them to scream in anger, maybe hit me. Instead, all I received was unconditional love.

Sadly, I could only use my skills in dire situations. It’s the only reason Lily can still walk. 

Mom stood up from her chair and cupped my cheek bringing me out of my thoughts.

“I’ll go run you bath” she said kissing me on the forehead then went upstairs.

When she left I could feel dad studying me with his eyes. I shifted under his gaze waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

“Besides your fall, how did try outs go? How was your day?”

He was good at making small talk, slowly easing in to it, then getting to the issue.

“I think try outs went okay, Coach Robin said I had determination. And my day went well, we finally got a real physics teacher.”  
“Good, it’s about time they got an actual one for you.”

My mind drifted back to Ms. Mills, her voice, her body, her eyes, and soon I felt the burn in my loins.

Don’t do this right here. Please. Not right now.

Finally listening to me my cock settled down. On the small chance that I might have made the team, I would need to figure out some new spandex. My dad, being the great observational cop he is, seemed to sense my discomfort.

“What else is on your mind?”

Eh, should I really bring this up now? 

Might as well get it over with. I sat up in my chair digging deep to bring out all the courage I had to talk about this uncomfortable topic.

“Soooo...Today in school I-um-I...”

Shit. This is so awkward.

“I had some issues. With this.”

I pointed down. He didn’t seem at all fazed by where this conversation was going.

“I’ve definitely been there.” my dad chuckled.

Okay gross, moving on.

“Anyway, when I went to put on the shorts for volleyball, it was a very frustrating situation. If I make the team, I’m going to need to figure something out.”

Nodding his head, he got up and moved the chair he was sitting on and placed it next to me. He sat down with a sigh.

“How about we look for something tomorrow after school, when you text me that you’ve made the team.”

He was so optimistic it was almost frustrating. That’s just the kind of guy he was though. Both of them were. They were the type of people who tried to show love wherever they went and to whomever they met. 

I know first hand.

If it wasn’t for them, I don’t know where I’d be.

A depressed sigh left my lips. 

Dad reached his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I felt the calmness come over me and I relaxed. I felt smaller hands on my leg and when I looked over my shoulder there was mom sneaking in to join the cuddle session. I didn’t mind though. She rocked us back and forth and the swaying was making me so zen I could fall asleep. Mom began to hum a tune she use to when I was younger and dad reached over to grab her hand that was on my leg, smoothly lacing them together.

They fit together so well. Their love for each other was undeniable.

Would that be me one day?

Could that be me?

I scoffed at the though. 

Yea right.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” asked mom.

The words at the tip of my tongue but I couldn’t bring myself to say them.

“You can just tell you guys really love each other. It’s something...something that you don’t see often.”

That’s the closest I could come to saying ‘not sure I’ll find that’. 

I know I’m young, and I’m not looking for love at this point, but one day I will.

I felt them squeeze around me tighter, before my dads deep voice vibrated in his chest.

“Before you came into our lives, your mom and I, we were having a tough time building a family. The problem, was me.”

He sighed seeming to replay the memory.

I don’t think they ever told me this story.

“I mean I was a man, and my body couldn’t do the one thing it was suppose to. I was scared to tell your mom, I thought she was going to leave me, but when we sat down and talked, it seemed she fell deeper in love with me.”  
“That’s right” added mom. “It didn’t matter to me, you know why? Cause I loved him for who he was.”

They both paused waiting for me to respond. I didn’t, I couldn’t, I just wanted to sit here in this warm cocoon.

“Do you remember the first time we met you? You were 9, sitting in the corner by yourself stacking Lego’s.” dad asked.

I’m lost, where are we going with this.

“I remember” mom spoke. “I remember you were so young. But your eyes, your eyes told stories. Stories of a hard life. Too hard for anyone, especially a child to go through.”  
“And do you remember right after we adopted you how we changed our last name to Swan.” he said.

That I do remember. It was a nice gesture.

“Do you why know we did that Emma?” my mom continued.

I shook my head no.

“We did that because from the first moment we saw you, we knew you were it. You were the one to complete our family.” she answered.  
“From the first moment we saw you, we loved you and that has never stopped. One day Em, one day someone will fall in love you, and not because of what you do or don’t have, but because of who you are. You are a great person, with a big heart.” 

Dad squeezed my shoulder as he said this.

“The person you’re meant to be with will see your smarts, will laugh at your jokes, will look at past your beauty, will look past your minor differences and into your warm heart. And that honey, that is why they will love you.” 

Damn they were good. They knew what I was trying to say without me even having to say it.

I felt my mom lean her body on me and that did it, my eyes burned from the tears I was desperately trying to hold back. My body shook from the gentle sobs threatening to break free deep with in. I knew they were right. They knew they were right. There was no need for anymore words, and as we sat in silence I felt a lone tear drop off my eyelashes and watched as it fell and seeped into my jeans.

SQ

meet at the locker room before 1st period.  
You up yet?  
Emma!….  
Hellooooo…...

I was sitting in my bug a block away from school reading Ruby’s text. Call me a coward if you want, but I wasn’t ready for her to drag me to rejection. Like not at all. I knew she was probably stalking the parking lot waiting for me to arrive, so I’m staying hidden. 

I shot a quick text back.

Sorry, late start to the day! See you at lunch.

There that should do it.

I checked myself over in the rear view mirror. My eyes were still a little swollen from crying last night, but not as bad as I thought. If anybody asks, it’s allergies. My body was sore, and my legs, holy hell, I could barely sit down on the toilet this morning. Starting the car I drove up and pulled into the senior parking lot just in time for the warning bell to ring. The shitty thing about arriving just as school starts is that all the good spots are taken. 

So now I have to park in butt fuck egypt.

After parking, I grabbed my things and began my journey to the school. I wasn’t in any hurry. Not like I could. My body was so damn sore. I cut through the teachers parking lot trying to make my journey shorter when a white Porsche screamed into the lot then darted into an open spot that I had been currently walking by.

What teacher drives a Porsche?

I slowed down my pace a little so I could see who it was. The door opened and Ms. Mills got out of the car. I tried to turn away, but my feet wouldn’t move. 

There I stood like a deer in head lights.

Today she had on a black knee length dress with red trim. Matching her outfit were red heels and a red blazer. Her hair was parted the same as yesterday, the only difference, it’s wavy.

Ms. Mills turned around and her eyes immediately met mine. A gentle smile graced her lips.

“Good morning Miss Swan.”

Okay be cool.

“Hey uh Ms. Mills.”

Smooth, I’m a real Casanova. 

The final bell rang telling us that school had officially started, but I still stayed glued in my spot. At this moment in time, I didn’t give fuck about class.

“You’re late.” Ms. Mills said taking a step towards me after she closed the door to her car.

The cells in my body began to vibrate recognizing the space in between us decreased slightly.

“Yea, I’ll be fine, first tardy of the year so, yea...”

How about we throw in one more ‘yea’ for good measure.

Ms. Mills flashed a crooked smile at me and my breath caught in my chest. I was so taken back that I didn’t notice Ms. Mills take another step forward and place her hand on my shoulder. Like I was brought back to life by her touch I gasped softly at the feeling. Tingles ran through my arms, butterflies swirled in my stomach, and my heart raced. The light smell of her perfume wafted under my nose and I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan.

“Why don’t I write you a pass since I am part of the reason you are late.”

Warm breath from her words hit my face and I wanted to die. She didn’t wait for my answer, instead she just spun me around, placed a hand on my back, and walked me into school. I was struggling to keep up with her, she walked so damn fast in heels. Even if I wasn’t so beat up I probably couldn’t do it.

“Are you okay?” Ms. Mills gripping my shoulder, pausing us mid step.

She looked down at my legs then back up to my eyes. With her hand where it was my brain was short circuiting. Maybe she could see it on my face because she quickly dropped it to her side.

There, now I can function.

“Yea, just sore from try outs.” I said.

Light bulb! This might be my chance to see if she was there.

“I fell pretty hard.” I finished.

I waited for a reaction from her but got nothing. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“It’s okay, I just thought I saw someone.” I said pressing the subject.

There was a hint of...something in her eyes, but she covered it up quickly. Ms. Mills turned and continued walking towards the school with me a step behind her. We neared the door to the hall her room was in and I sped up, reached for the handle and opened it for her.

“After you.”   
“Thank you.” Ms. Mills replied as she smiled at me.

I felt my face heat up at the simply reply. 

God I’m so weird around her.

As we walked through the hall I could hear the muffled voices of different teachers going through their lesson plan for the day.

Wasn’t she suppose to be teaching a class as well?

“So do you not have to teach right now? You don’t seem to be in a rush.” I asked trying to start a simple conversation. Also I was curious.  
“It’s my open period.” she stated.  
“Well why do you even come in at all. If it was me I would be sleeping in.”  
“Sometimes it’s to grade papers, sometimes it’s to be here for any students who may need my help. I try to be here 15 to 20 minutes before school starts, but this morning I got a late start.”

I chuckled in response. This was how a normal conversation is suppose to go. I’m finally gaining my wits about me.

We reached her class and she fished for her keys, then unlocked the door. I waited for her to walk in first but she didn’t. Ms. Mills just stood there, holding the door open, looking at me.

“Your turn Miss Swan.”

The corner of her mouth lifted into a gentle smirk and then she winked. 

I fucking crumbled on the inside. So much for having my wits.

It wasn’t an I want fuck you wink, it was a wink that someone would give their friend about an inside joke.

Or maybe she was teasing me because I sounded dumb as fuck earlier.

On the outside, I managed to keep it together. Except for one thing. A dull ache filled my belly then shot to my cock. It twitched a little and I’m happy I remembered looser boxers today. I shuffled inside the room and propped myself on the desk that was closest to hers.

“So do you know if you made the volleyball team yet?” Ms. Mills said.

She clenched her jaw then shook her head but it passed in seconds. If I blinked in that exact moment I would’ve missed it.

Um, okay. What’s that about. 

“No, I don’t but I can’t imagine that I did.” I replied still pondering her last actions.

Wait, I never said anything about it being a volleyball try out. Is that what that little deal a moment ago was about? Mentally scolding herself for her slip?

Did that mean she was in fact there? 

I squeezed the edge of the desk I was sitting on to contain my excitement. 

“Well, maybe you should you go look. You never know.” Ms. Mills said while she rolled her chair out and sat down. 

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

Does she know something I don’t?

I watched as she pulled out a teacher’s slip from her desk along with a pen. Ms. Mills had impeccable handwriting. Her neat cursive was legible from where I was sitting. 

“What class are you suppose to be in right now?”   
“Um, English Lit.” I replied.  
“With?” she urged.  
“Mrs. Oaks.”

She nodded once in response and when she was done she reached her hand out to me with the note at the tip of her fingers. I slid off the desk and grabbed it. Our fingers brushed and a wave similar to yesterday hit my body, but I ignored it shoving the note in my pocket.

Her brown eyes gazed up at me curiously, then she straightened up her posture and smoothed out her dress throwing herself back into teacher mode.

“I’ll see you later Miss Swan.”

I smiled weakly at her then stepped away from the desk and left the class room still reeling about her slip up involving try outs.

But what concerned me the most was my reaction.

Why did I get so excited?


	4. Chapter 4

Scalar Quantity-a quantity that has magnitude, but no direction.   
Vector-like velocity or force, a quantity that has both a magnitude and direction.

Whenever two vectors are multiplied together in one of these equations like force multiplied by displacement, or the velocity of a charge multiplied by magnetic field, we can multiply in two different ways: vector multiplication, and scalar multiplication. This chapter will cover scalar multiplication.

Scalar Multiplication: When you multiply one vector by the component of a second vector that acts in the direction of the first vector as long as you have the overall magnitudes and angles of the vector.

My brows creased and a frustrated sigh left my lips. I stuck the eraser of my pencil between my teeth and twirled it around. 

“Are you just now getting started on that?” Belle asked putting her lunch on the table and sat down next to me.  
“Yea I crashed pretty quickly after dinner last night.”

And I was kicking myself in the ass for it.

It was Killian’s turn to sit down now, of course, on the other side of me.

“Ruby is looking for you.” he started. “I don’t why, but she says meet her at the locker room now.”  
“I can’t. This physics shit is going to take up the rest of lunch.”

Thank God for that.

“Don’t shoot the messenger.” he said putting his hands up in defense.

I rolled my eyes playfully and continued going over the chapter. Maybe Belle could tutor me. Or Ms. Mills. 

Now there’s a thought.

“Are you feeling better today.” asked Killian interrupting me when he can clearly see I’m reading.  
“Yea, just sore.”  
“Well if you need anything, let me know Em.”

Yes Killian I know. 

“Thanks.” I forced a smile at him and he gave me a genuine one back.  
“Where is Jefferson and Ruby at? Usually they are here by now.” Belle said.

Man she was always good at changing the subject when shit got weird.

“Jefferson is stuck at A&P during lunch getting tutored and Ruby is at the gym...waiting for you.” Killian answered to Belle but looked at me.

Oh shit! Guess I should send her text. I took my phone out and quickly typed a message.

Hey, got Physics shit to handle for lunch. I’ll check the list at gym next period.

Her response was quick.

Stop being a baby and come look!

I huffed. She was so damn pushy. I ate my food and continued reading. If I timed this right, it would take me to the end of lunch. Flipping the page I hit the quiz at the end of the chapter. 

Fuck. Well that plan got shot to hell.

After I closed the book I began to pack my stuff up.

“Are you meeting Rubes?” Belle questioned.  
“Yea, I’ve been avoiding her all morning, but I guess it’s time now...”   
“We’ll come with.” Killian added.

He was already cleaning up his stuff to leave with me. 

Sure, just invite yourself.

I placed my backpack on my shoulder while I sat, grabbed my book and waited for them to finish up. Even through the noisy quad a sweet melodic laugh reached my ears and I turned in it’s direction.

I know that laugh.

Standing up to observe the crowd my eyes fell on Ms. Mills. She was talking to Coach Robin. I watched him say something to her and she laughed again. They looked so friendly with each other and then a sickening thought entered my mind.

What if that was his fiance?

They looked so comfortable with each other.

It makes sense right? Why else would they be so chummy together.

Where in the fuck is Jefferson when you need him. He would be able to tell me.

I wonder what Coach’s Instagram name is. Would it be Coach Robin? 

No, that’s a stupid name.

“Whoa.” said Killian standing up and following my gaze.

Ugh, stop being such a fucking guy.

“I know right.” Belle chimed. “That’s Ms. Mills our new physics teacher. She’s pretty hot. What do you think Emma?”  
“I guess she’s alright.” I lied, desperately hoping they wouldn’t catch it.

They just continued to stare, too wrapped up in watching her, they barely seemed to hear me. Ms. Mills laughed again at whatever was so fucking funny, and placed her hand on his chest.

A bolt of anger shot through my body as I watched him smile at her. She stepped back away from him, then scanned the quad, most likely looking for any trouble makers. A bunch of jocks were rough housing and she glared at them. They stopped abruptly, put their head down in shame, and went back down to eating.

“Damn. Did you guys see that?” Killian said with excitement.  
“All she did was look at them.” said Belle.  
“If she’s like that at work, imagine what she’s like in bed.”

My ears turned red as I tried to not think about a naked, sweaty Ms. Mills, back arched, her ass…

Nope, I need to stop. As fast as my legs could take me, I left my friends and took off across the quad attempting to out run the emotions buzzing in my body. I heard Belle and Killian jog up behind me.

“Wait Em, slow down.” Belle called.

Sorry, no can do.

Killian came beside me with ease and Belle struggled to keep up.

“Emma!” a deep rough voice yelled.

I looked and saw Coach Robin waving his hand frantically at me with Ms. Mills by his side.

“Sorry, gotta run!” I yelled back.

I couldn’t see her right now, not when I was thinking of her naked body. Not when I had felt a little jealous of Coach Robin. 

Not waiting for a response I dove into the crowd of students and disappeared from their sights. We reached the gym and walked in. Ruby was standing by the ladies locker room with her arms crossed looking slightly irritated checking her phone every now and then.

“Ruby!” I called out.

She looked at me and scoffed.

“Fucking finally, I thought I was going to have to drag you in here myself.” Ruby scolded.  
“I know I’m sorry.” I said. “Just got caught up in class work.”  
“Yea, and Ms. Mills.” teased Killian.

I shot a glare at him.

“Come on Em, I was just joking. We were all standing their drooling.”  
“Who cares who you were checking out, get inside that damn locker room.”

Ruby grabbed me, opened the door and pushed me in. I turned back around to open the door and chew her out, but I was met with a printed list of names. 

Varsity Volleyball Team: Practice starts Monday at 3:45pm.  
Ruby Lucas  
Tanya Rose  
Dorothy Gale  
Sadie Robinson  
Kelsey Anderson  
Rachel Johnson  
Denise Miller  
Aliey Lopez  
Emma Swan

Is that?…

I read the last name again.

Ho.Ly Shit

I made it.

I fucking made it.

I fuckity fucking made it!

A girlish high pitched squeal left my chest. I can’t believe it. I. Made. It.

Opening the door I was met by my friends who all had cheeky grins on there face. 

“See! Look what you have been avoiding.” Ruby stated pulling me in for a hug.  
“Don’t give me the-”  
“I fucking told you so.” Ruby interjected.

I tried to push her jokingly but she was too quick, grabbing my hand and yanking me in for a hug.

SQ

I walked to physics with some pep in my step, yea it sucked that I had to sit out of P.E but who cares, I made the varsity team. Smiling from ear to ear I damn near jumped inside thephysics classroom. Belle giggled at me as I walked down my aisle and took my seat behind her. 

“Someone’s happy.”  
“Fuck yea I am, can you blame me?” I replied grinning at her.

I placed both my hands on her shoulder and leaned in to her ear.

“So you’re gonna come to the games right?”

She laughed at me then spun around in her seat letting my hands fall off her back.

“Duh, both of my besties jumping around in spandex? I’m definitely there.”

We shared a light chuckle until she spoke again.

“Looks like we aren’t the only one’s eye balling Ms. Mills.”

Belle cocked her head to the side and pointed. I followed her finger leaning back in my seat and I felt the subtle wave jealousy begin to rise again. Ms. Mills was sitting at her desk with my least favorite person in this world. Her hand was placed on the back of Lily’s chair and she sat so close that I’m sure their knees had to be touching under that desk. Ms. Mills had her other hand on the pages of the text book, reading the words then looking back up at Lily.

That bitch however was not listening to anything she was saying, she was just staring at Ms. Mills hungrily. 

I didn’t like it.

“Can she be anymore obvious?” asked Belle  
“No fucking kidding.” I mumbled.

Lily’s fake laugh rang through the class. Belle and I looked, rolled our eyes at each other and broke out in hysterics. This bitch is trying way to hard. I laughed so hard that tears began to cloud my vision.

Our little outburst caused some attention including Ms. Mills but she didn’t look like she was going to scold us, in fact she also wore a small smirk. 

She couldn’t have heard us right?

Ms. Mills said something to Lily and removed her arm from the back of her chair, she stood up, smoothed out her dress, then slid behind the chair to walk to the front. I caught Lily check out her ass as she passed then bite her lip.

I wanted to drag that bitch by her hair and throw her down the hall.

Ms. Mills cleared her throat bringing me out of my mini temper tantrum.

Instantly the class got quiet.

Damn her authority is so sexy.

“Alright class, how are we today?”

She scanned the room looking at all of the students individually.

The class mumbled ‘okay’ at the same time. 

“Just okay?” she joked with us

Her personality seemed much more energized from when I last saw her this morning. It was lighter, much more playful, way less up tight. 

Dick’s hand raised in the air.

“Yes Mr. Carson.”   
“Are you okay today Ms. Mills, you seem, uh, different.”

I noticed his voice sounded small compared to the brashness that was in it yesterday. Wow, she got Richie to be polite. She should get an award.  
“I’m doing great today, you guys my last class, and therefore my favorite.”

We all laughed with her.

Maybe she just needed to assert her dominance being the newest teacher.

“Well if that’s the case then you’re my favorite teacher.”

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Lily to ruin a good moment. Ms. Mills looked over to her and smiled, then returned her attention back to us. Like it should be. She clapped her hands together then held them there.

“Alright class, so today we have some rearranging. I’ve put together a new seating chart. Please grab you’re things and come to the front.”  
“But I like my seat.” complained Ethan, the kid who scurried in late on the first day.

We all groaned and began to head to the front. 

She walked over to the first desk that was closest to hers and I found myself wishing that it wouldn’t be my seat.

“Mr. Carson. Front row, first chair.”

A few people laughed and teased him. He hung his head low as he trudged over to his new seat. Ms. Mills made her way down the row calling out names as she passed each desk. There were some people who were happy, some who were bummed however they didn’t dare argue with her.

“Mr. Cordray.” she said looking at Ethan.

“Miss Swan.”

I turned towards Ms. Mills who was standing at the very last chair of the first row tapping the top of the desk. 

As much as Ethan annoyed me with his smart pants straight A’s ass, but as long as I’m away from Lily I can manage, and at least it’s still a corner.

She watched me as I walked over my new seat. 

“Miss French.”

I looked over at Belle who couldn’t get to her desk fast enough. Can’t believe she actually sat us next to each other. Ms. Mills continued weaving through the aisles, announcing names. I heard Lily’s name being called and when I looked, she was in my old seat. 

Good, now she can’t flirt as easily.

Ms. Mills walked back to the front of the class, stood in the middle, and ran a hand through her hair.

“Okay, now that we’ve gotten that out the way. I’ll start by handing back the work you turned in yesterday, then we will get on with today’s lesson. How many of you read that chapter I assigned yesterday.”

Everyone’s hands flew in the air including mine.

“I’m impressed.” Ms. Mills smiled as she said. “I guess you should all ace the pop quiz then?”

WHAT? A fucking pop quiz? She’s a cool teacher, but a pop quiz drops her a couple points. We sat in silence staring at her. Her lips moved to a huge grin and that same sensual laugh I heard in the quad at lunch broke from her chest.

I don’t get it, what’s so funny?

Looking around the room I noticed my classmates wearing the same expression as I was.

“I’m just kidding.” Ms. Mills said through her now low chuckles.

We all visibly relaxed and a few people even laughed with her. She glided back over to her desk and grabbed a stack of papers.

“Take your books out and flip to last nights reading. We are going to work the equation together in class. As I pass back your work, take the time to re read the chapter.”

I opened book and swiped through the pages until I got to the chapter I was reading at lunch. Ms. Mills began to pass the papers back to us starting with Richie. 

“Fuck yea!” he said loudly.  
“Language.” Ms. Mills gently scolded.  
“Sorry ma’am.”

Ma’am? She really did a number on him.

I tried to read, but as she got closer to me I couldn’t keep my eyes from gazing up every so often. By the time she got to Ethan’s seat, I was hardly 

“Good job Mr. Cordray. I see I have a student who actually cares about physics.” Ms. Mills said sweetly to him.  
“I love math and science, so this is right up my alley.”

Nobody cares. Fuck off Ethan, stop being a show off.

“It definitely shows through in your work.”

She patted him on the back and I shot my gaze down before she started moving towards my desk. I stared at the words on the page, just trying to avoid looking like I wasn’t doing anything.

A white piece of binder paper slipped in front of my vision and my heart stopped.

In bright red sharpie, the letter F was circled.

An F?

A fucking F?

Even Richie got a better grade than me. That’s a scary thought.

I looked up at Ms. Mills, her face as usual, masked and emotionless.

“See me after class.” she whispered.

Dropping my head I looked back at the paper. Before I could respond she walked around my desk to Belle’s.

“Good job.” I heard Ms. Mills say softly.

When she moved I eyeballed Belle’s paper.

She got a B.

Belle looked over at mine and frowned. She mouth an ‘i’m sorry’ and all I could do was shrug. When Ms. Mills was done passing our work, I heard the clicking of her heels nearing my seat again and then stopped when she was directly behind me.

“Okay class, let’s write out the equation. Do I have any volunteers to go up and demonstrate what they got.”

Well it sure won’t be me.

However the only person who raised their hand was Ethan, everyone else just hunched their shoulders and ducked their head.

I heard her taking another step. She was so close to me. The smell of her perfume invaded my senses and I took a deep breath in savoring the smell.

“Come on, don’t be shy.” Ms. Mills sang.

Still, we stayed quiet, every person secretly hoping they wouldn’t be called on.

“Okay, how about you.”

At the word ‘you’ I felt her gentle fingers tap my shoulder. 

What the fuck? 

“Um, but I-”  
“Work. The. Equation.” she said from behind me.

A hot blush flushed my neck and into my face. Standing up I grabbed the text book shakily and made my way up to the front.

I hated presenting problems in front of everyone. It was always so awkward, like are they actually listening to me, or are they just checking me out..

Turning back around, all eyes were on me. I scanned the looks of the students, until I came across Ms. Mills who was now sitting my seat. A sly smirk appeared on her face before she motioned with her hand for me to start.

I can do this. It’s not fucking hard. I mean I have the text book in my hands literally telling me what to say.

“Which equation do you want me to do?” I asked Ms. Mills trying to by me some time.  
“You choose.” she said causally leaning back in my chair.

Well, that didn’t do much at all.

Picking up the marker, I begin to write an equation hoping she would save me if I began to fuck up royally.

“The equation I used” God my voice was shaky. “Was the one to find the overall magnitude.”

I began to scribble my mess of handwriting on the whiteboard. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The only thing making noise were the occasional squeaks coming from my marker. When I was done, I set the marker down and began to walk back to my seat.

“Read out what you wrote Miss Swan.” Her voice floating to my ears and stopping me in my tracks.

Her gaze was so intense, right now but the sly smirk was still on her face.

I sighed heavily and spun back around.

“So I wrote, A.B=AxBx + AyBy.”

My words came out rushed but I didn’t care. They can read it if they didn’t hear me.

Ms. Mills looked at me for a beat longer then motioned for me to come back to my seat. She stood up and slid out the way so I could sit. The smell of her perfume hung in personal bubble and my mouth watered. 

“Great job Miss Swan.”

I blushed at the soft words she spoke and settled into my seat. Ms. Mills gracefully walked to the front as she explained what each figure meant from my equation. I tried to focus on what she was saying.

I really did.

But her scent was stuck to me. Suffocating me. Cutting off the communication to my brain. A dull ache filled my belly and my cock kept twitching every time I inhaled.

“-and that is how Miss Swan came up with this particular dot equation. Any questions?” 

Ms. Mills swiveled her head, eyeballing us one by one.

“You’re homework tonight is to answer the quiz at the end of chapter 1.3 and 1.4” 

The bell rang just as she finished her statement and the students began to file out.

“I can come over tonight and help you.” Belle said packing up to leave.  
“Yes please. I mean, you saw what I got.”

She leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, I kissed her back and when she stood up all the way, I could see Ms. Mills with her eyes on us. Her eyebrows furrowed together but relaxed when student said bye to her on their way out.

“Just text me when you get home.” Belle replied then after saying goodbye to Ms. Mills left.

Just like yesterday, it was me and Ms. Mills. I dragged my ass from the desk and walked up to hers. She walked over to me, pulled the chair out Lily was sitting on earlier, then patted it commanding me to sit. With ease Ms. Mills sat down in her own chair and eyed me.

I was hesitant. I barely made it through class from just the smell of her. How was I going to do sitting right next to her. As if she read my mind she smiled.

“I won’t bite.”

See that’s the problem. I want you to.

I set the failed paper on her desk, then lowered myself slowly. When my ass hit the seat, I wrapped my fingers around the sides of it and scooted away from Ms. Mills. She looked at me expectantly, moved my hands gripped the chair and yanked me back over to her.

I almost fell out of my seat at the motion but luckily my foot slammed down catching me. To fall in front of Ms. Mills twice in a week would just be mortifying. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

“I want you to be close so you can see where you messed up.” 

My eyes were on her lips as she talked but my brain didn’t register a word she was saying.

“Tell me what happened with this.” she continued, holding up the paper for emphasis. “I can tell you’re smarter than a F.”

My foot began to tap uncontrollably on the ground. My body was blazing from being so close to her and the way she looked at me right now. 

It was sincere. She really seemed to want to know.

“I just, I was distracted.” my voice lacked confidence.  
“By?”

I paused again.

Guess I didn’t think that through.

“Just...some personal stuff.”  
“Understandable...”

She chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, it looked like she was contemplating something.

“If you need someone to talk to, my door is always open.”  
“Um, okay, thanks.” I replied a little thrown off by the offer.  
“Now, let’s go over what you messed up. See here, you used the wrong equation. Now on this one you used the right equation, but placed x over here, when it should be over there. Physics is like baking, everything has to be exact or the results will be in shambles.”

Like my fucking brain when I’m in a 10 foot radius of you?

She continued, to go over my work step by step and made me answer some simple questions, probably to make sure I was paying attention. Ms. Mills was actually a great teacher, she really cared about her work, and her students.

“Now you try.”

It was only when I turned my head to look at her that I realized how close we were. Backing off, I reached for the pen she had been using and again our fingertips brushed, leaving my nerves tingling. I worked the equation as best as I could, but the way she was looking at me as I wrote was making me nervous.

When I was done I slid the paper back over to her. Her eyes scanned my squiggly mess as she muttered incoherent words under her breath. Hazel orbs met mine and she beamed with pride.

“You did it.”

I smiled back at her feeling as equally proud of myself. Just when I thought we were done, she started up the conversation again.

“Did you make the team?” she asked sitting back in her chair and crossed her legs.  
“I did actually, practice starts Monday after school.”  
“I’m happy to hear that. It just goes to prove, no matter how bad you mess up great things can still come.”

I nodded at her sound logic

“Will you, uh, be at any of the games?” I asked her, even though I knew the answer, especially if she was in fact dating Coach Robin.

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

“It depends on when they are and how much work I have to do during that time.”  
“Well, I can always save you a seat for the games you do decide to go to.”

I mentally smacked myself. Such a stupid thing to say. ‘save you a seat’, I’m such a fucktard.

Instead of pointing out how dumb I sounded, she just smirked. 

“Thank you Miss Swan, that’s very nice of you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

She moved her gaze off mine to the papers that were on her desk.

“Unfortunately, these won’t grade themselves. Unless...you have any more questions?”

My ears perked at the way she used emphasis on ‘unless’, like she didn’t want me to leave just yet. 

Or am I just reading into her words again.

“No, you explained everything very well. Thanks for working with me Ms. Mills.”

I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

“Miss Swan, one more thing.”

Looking back I saw her standing up and walk over towards me. She stopped about 2 feet away.

“Since you will be having practice after school starting next week, I want to offer you the option to come in before school starts. As I said this morning, I’m generally here about 20 minutes before. So if you ever need help, you know where to find me.”

I nodded my head, trying to come up with something other than the normal thank you.

“I will probably take you up on that offer.” I replied attempting to be funny by using her words.

She laughed. 

It worked.

She reached passed my to grab the door handle and opened it. I stepped out in the hallway and turned back to face her.

“Thank you again Ms. Mills.”  
“No problem Emma.”

And then the door shut in my face.

Did she just call me Emma?


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled into the school parking lot 30 minutes before the first bell rang. Even with Belle helping me last night, I was still a little confused with some of the formulas. Wanting to get in for some tutoring with Ms. Mills this beautiful Friday morning, I got up 45 minutes earlier, took a shower, actually washed my hair, and picked out a decent outfit. Khaki’s that I don’t remember being this tight, and a black long sleeve shirt that had a hood attached. Matching, I had my black vans on.

Reaching behind my seat I got my backpack and physics text book, then locked up my car and headed to the school. My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket and I dipped my hand in and pulled it out.

Hey sweetie! You’re father and I are heading out of town shortly. We have prepped some food for you so all you have to do is cook it. There’s extra money in the drawer in case of emergencies. You know the rules, you can have your friends over, but no parties!!!   
XOXO Mom

Yes that’s right! I forgot they told me they were going out of town this weekend. I think after all the studying Belle did with me my brain was mush and any communication after that was hardly heard.

I stepped into the hall Ms. Mills’s class was in and her door was propped open with a small stopper. My heart skipped a beat and I began to pick up my pace. Today my only goal was to remain calm and some what collected around her. If I had any ounce of passing this class, I needed to recognize and acknoledge a few things.

One, she’s hot.

Two, she’s smart.

Three, she’s doesn’t take shit from anyone.

Finally, all those things together made me attracted to her.

Not a crush, no. But I definitely seemed to respond to her. Maybe if I just let that sink in, it won’t feel so weird for me around her.

I took a deep breath as I neared her room, then with all of my enthusiasm, I walked in.

“Good morning Ms. Mills-”

Stopping in my tracks, I watched as a very tall man, like super fucking tall, rubbed her shoulders tenderly. He was giving her a massage. At the time Ms. Mills had her eyes closed, but at the sound of my voice her head jerked up, her eyes met mine and the hands of the giant man stopped.

It was tense. Awkward. And it’s possible I imagined it but I swear she glanced her eyes over body with a flicker of...something that crossed her honey brown orbs. 

I was the first one to break the silence.

“I can just, um, come back...” I said trailing off on the last word and slowly backed up.  
“Miss Swan no, it’s fine. He was just leaving.”

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and he looked at her with his brows furrowed.

“I was?” he asked seriously.

Ms. Mills just arched an eyebrow.

“Yup, I was.”

The man bent down and kissed her on the cheek. So I’m confused. Is she dating Coach Robin? Or this beast of a human? Or is she dating both of them? Like in an open relationship.

My mind’s thoughts were running so wildly it was forming a small headache. God I needed to stop obsessing over my teacher’s personal life.

“I’ll call you tonight Regina.” he said before politely saying bye to me and walked out of the room.

She seemed to flinch at the use of her first name. I didn’t understand why. Her name was beautiful. 

Regina Mills.

Regina Mills.

Re-gi-na… 

I wanted to say it out loud. Soak in the feeling of her name rolling off my tongue. 

“Miss Swan have you decided to take me up on my offer?” Ms. Mills asked sending me a smile and standing up.

So we are back to Miss Swan? At least she’s being playful. And today’s outfit worn by the sexy physics teacher was skinny jeans, a sexy pair of black boots, and a black plaid fitted shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Fuuuuuuuuuck.

“Miss Swan?” she questioned lightly.  
“Uh, yes...yes I am. Unless you meant only when volleyball started.”   
“We are good. As I said, my door is always open.”

I walked over to her desk and grabbed the chair I used yesterday, placing it right next to her rolling one. Sitting down, I began to thumb through the pages until I landed on the one from last night, then pulled out my notebook from my backpack and opened it to my work. Ms. Mills sat down in her chair and rolled it over, our chairs were touching now. She crossed one leg over the other and the tip of her boot grazed over my calve. 

“Alright, let me see it.”

Ms. Mills didn’t make any indication whether or not she felt those strange vibrations whenever we barely touched so I ignored it as well. For now anyway. I passed her my notebook and not even two seconds later she was shaking her head and setting it down.

Did I fuck it up that bad?

“I don’t understand what you want from me Miss Swan.”

Uh, what I want from you?

I kept my eyes glued to the scattered papers on her desk. 

“I need your help.”   
“No you don’t. This-” she said passing back the paper. “-is correct.”

My head turned towards hers and her honest eyes held me.

Can you repeat that please?

I must’ve looked as puzzled as I felt because Ms. Mills light giggle left her chest.

“Emma, you solved it properly.” she said matter of fact.

Emma? Yes, and we’re back.

“Okay, I get that but, how?”

This is not me playing dumb. I may have answered it right, but I don’t really understand how I got there. Belle was helping me through it, but this shit is hard to retain.

Now it was Ms. Mills turn to look confused.

So cute.

“Do you really not know?” 

I shook my head no.

“Okay, come here.”

Scooting over, most of my ass was on the side closest to her chair. My knees were now brushing up against hers. I waited for any sign of discomfort but she made none, surprising me by leaning in closer and wrapping her left arm around the top of my chair. Her scent wrapped around me, this time I didn’t fight it. 

If I was going to come in here and get tutored by her occasionally, her smell would be something that I would have to get use to. 

“So in this example their saying that every centimeter equals a force of 10 newtons. So, a 50 newton force vector would be an arrow with a length of 5 centimeters. When adding two vectors how do you position them when you scale?”  
“Tip to Tail.” 

She nodded proudly at me. There’s hope for me yet!

“So to subtract two vectors you do something similar, but the one you’re subtracting goes in the opposite direction. With this info, what’s the formula?”  
“If we are subtracting, the formula would be V=Vf-Vi, 3 cm=30N=Av, so the final formula would be v/t=30/3=10 m/s/s.”

Ms. Mills smiled broadly.

“See, you’ve got it.”  
“I guess I do. Belle is pretty good. Sometimes she uses big words as if everyone knows them, but overall, she’s decent at tutoring, You however have that little thing that just makes it click.”

That’s right, I complimented her.

She nodded her head then sat back in her chair. Her eyes never wavering off me.

“Well thank you. It seems she really helped you out though.”

I shrugged in response.

“So you guys are close?” 

What was that in her voice?

“Yea we are. Belle, Ruby, Jefferson, and Killian are pretty much my family.”  
“Are you not close with your real family?”

Her question surprised me. I turned my chair so I was facing her directly, propping my elbow up on the desk and rested the side of my head in my hand.

“I’m definitely close with them. They are...the best.”

My phone vibrated in my pocket, lifting the mood of how deep this conversation was about to go. I pulled it out and smiled.

It was dad.

Alright Little Swan, we are officially on the road. Call us if you need anything. Love you!

The house to myself. So ready for that. I’m not like normal kids, I definitely value my alone time.

“Do you need to leave?” asked Ms. Mills curiously.  
“No, it’s just my dad. The ‘rents are going out of town today.”  
“So you’ll be home...alone?”

I detected a hint of worry in her voice. That’s strange. But also sweet.

“Uh, yea? I’m not some helpless girl, I can fend for myself for a few days.”

Ms. Mills laughed and matched my pose from earlier. The way she had her head leaned to the side made her hair fall in front of her face. In a lithe movement she tucked the strands behind her ear. Her brown eyes swirled with mystery and I found myself wishing I could get to know her a little more. 

Maybe I will stop in every morning.

“I did not think you were helpless.” she said reaching over with her unoccupied hand and placed it on my knee.”

I tried to hold back the shiver in my spine but it was too strong. She stared intently at me, and that stupid cute smirk graced her lips.

Did she feel that? God I hope not.

“If you need anything, let me know. My email is in the syllabus I passed out.”

That is nice of her. However alone time with Ms. Mills in my house seemed like an absolute red flag. But what was I going to say. Nope, that can’t happen because every time I’m around you I turn into a nervous wreck and my mind goes blank. Yea right.

She shifted in my silence.

“Thanks Ms. Mills, but doesn’t that breach student/teacher relationship guides?”

That was smooth. Not.

“I know Mr. Davis and his wife go rock climbing with some of his students on the weekends. I can’t imagine this would be any different.”

Wait, so she wanted to hang out? Or was I as usual reading into this.

“Okay, I’ll definitely let you know.”

Sensing my hesitation she did a mock surrender.

“I promise I won’t say anything if you’re worried about your status.”

My status? Ah my high school status. She’s kind of right, if my friends found out I hung out with my physics teacher, I would never hear the end of it.

“So do you have any plans for winter break?” she asked quickly changing the subject.

Standing up from her chair graceful as fuck, she slid past me and began to erase the barely legible equation I had put up yesterday.

“I’m not so sure yet.” I replied honestly. “You?”  
“Going out of town to see my family in Boston and my sister wants to plan a cruise for my birthday.” 

Her birthday is coming up?

I nodded my head casually. Standing up I walked over to the middle row and sat on top the first desk. Ms. Mills was still facing the board and I was getting a perfect view of her ass in the those jeans. My cock throbbed at the sight, and I had to shift to get comfortable.

“So when’s your birthday?” I asked making my voice sound indifferent.  
“In February. The 1st actually. When’s yours?” Ms. Mills replied matching my tone.

She began to write today’s date and then ‘lesson:’ in her amazing handwriting. I hopped off the desk, walked over to stand next to her, grabbing a marker in the process. In black, I wrote out October 23rd. My lettering was clean for once.

From the side I watched as she glanced over it then look at me with a smile on her face.

“So you’re a Scorpio.” 

So she’s into zodiac signs? I knew a little bit about them except the months they fell on. I didn’t really like the thought of an animal made up by who knows predicting the type of person I am. I’m the boss of me, and nobody else.

“And you’re an Aquarius.” Turning to face her I leaned my shoulder on the whiteboard and took the time to slowly rake my eyes over her profile.

Ms. Mills continued writing on the board, paused for a moment then shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She could most likely feel me looking at her but I didn’t care.

“I hear those 2 don’t go together very well.” I replied breaking the silence.

And for the first time, I realized how laid back I was. Even in this close proximity, my state of mind is at peace. I’m not over thinking every word she’s saying, or what I’m about to say. I’m not tense. My posture is informal, and felt a swirl of confidence. I smirked at myself feeling proud of how I was acting.

There’s the Emma I know. 

I caught the small smile the graced her lips before she covered it up.

“That’s because their misunderstood.”

Okay, now I’m intrigued.

“Really? Well I’m not all that familiar with the zodiac stuff. So you’ll have to explain.”

I took a step closer to her, then returned to my previous position. Ms. Mill dropped her gaze to my feet, then slowly brought her head up to meet my eyes. She raised a perfect eyebrow, then slid the marker into her pocket, and walked around me. I followed her with my gaze turning around at to face her. She stood inches from me, leaning her back against the board, folding her arms under her breast and crossed one ankle over the other. 

Falling into a state of repetition, I leaned my other shoulder on the board and stared at her hard. The front of her teeth came out and she gently bit her lip. I will never get tired of seeing that. She looked over her shoulder, eyes meeting mine.

“Well, these two signs together can make a powerful couple, of course if the level of maturity is not there then it can be world war 3.” she chuckled as if she was remembering something. 

Ms. Mills turned over on her shoulder and copied my body. The more I was around her the more I realized she did that when the conversation was about to get a little heavy.

“The Aquarius has a mysteriousness about them. Not quite like a Pisces, but close. This level of mystery draws in the Scorpio and puts them in a forever spiral of being on the so called ‘chase’.”

Interested I nodded my head wanting her to continue.

“A Scorpio is a strong masculine sign.”

I laughed inside. If only she knew how true that statement was for me.

“They love to go after people they can’t peg right off the bat. The Aquarius is complex and deep enough to pull them in. Scorpio’s like complexity and love, they are deep signs heavy with emotions. Sadly they are often presumed as brash and arrogant, but in fact they just can’t deal with stupidity. They think, ‘If I get it, why don’t you?’. This personality generally leads them to go against the flow of traffic, and make their own way.”

As she talked about the 2 signs, I was more and more shocked with how accurate a lot of this stuff was in my particular case. 

Maybe I should look into some of this stuff.

“But a true mature Aquarius will understood you.” 

Her gaze was unwavering. Her pupil dilated as her iris’s darkened. She looked like she was searching for something in my eyes. I fought hard to keep it off my face.

“And you won’t be able to easily figure an Aquarius out, but you have the ability to get inside their minds more than any other sign. Even though we are tough, our motives are pure, we have different range for ethics, and huge hearts full of love. The downfall between the two, is that the Scorpio can have some bad insecurities, how can someone like us, an Aquarius...” she pointed to herself. “Be intrigued by, the most disliked of zodiac signs. They don’t find themselves worthy of the big heart.”

The air between is tense and charged. I could feel the sparks flying off of my body and energy pulled me towards her. I was sinking into brown pools, my heart fluttering out of my chest.

“But, if you can look past your personal demons and into the eyes of the air sign, the relationship could be truly beautiful. They can represent the ultimate sexual freedom, no restrictions, and no faults.”

My cock throbbed at the way her voice dropped. It felt like she was talking from a current experience and her words were heavy in my mind. It seemed like she everything she described, was about me, right down to the sexual freedom. Would she be okay with my dick? Or did she already know about it and was telling me it didn’t bother her?

No, how could she know? Nobody would’ve told her, not even Lily, her mom doesn’t even know. The warning bell rang obnoxiously loud jarring me out of my competitive stare with Ms. Mills. She smiled then turned away from me and blushed.

“Sorry about that, I tend to ramble.” she muttered quickly.

The sound of students filing into the halls grew louder as everyone made their way to their class.

“Don’t apologize. You’re cute when you nerd out.” I smiled and blushed.

Jesus, did I just say she’s cute out loud? To her fucking face?

“You should go Miss Swan, I don’t want you to be late again.” Ms. Mills said still with a smile on her face, but her eyes were glued to the ground.

Her gaze returned to me but it was now professional. She straightened up and fixed her shirt. Okay, I’m starting to understand. She calls Miss Swan when ‘school’ is happening, but Emma when she feels she can be comfortable. I shouldn’t feel special about this, I’m sure she did this with other kids. Right?

“I’ll see you later, okay?” her voice floating to my ears.

Like that’s even a fucking question. I wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but physics was becoming my favorite class.

“Of course, I’ll be sitting in my seat!”

Back to unnatural, weird Emma. Bitch relax! Still Ms. Mills was awesome and chuckled lightly.

“Looking forward to it.”

With her hand she politely dismissed me, so I grabbed my things and walked out of the classroom. I wanted to know more about her zodiac quirks. She was such an interesting person. Every time I think I’ve figured her out, she surprises me with something new.

“Hey Emma!”

I shook the thoughts from my mind and turned my head. Killian was running up to me a wearing a huge smile.

“Hey Killian, what’s up?”

He slowed down when he got closer and I felt his eyes drag over my body. I should’ve assumed he’d do this.

“Wow, you like...wow.” he stuttered out.  
“Yea yea, I know. What’s up?”

He gently slapped his face and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry, trying to stop staring.” His smile was wide. “I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?”

This question was always asked between us. So why did it sound so weird this time.

I reached behind my back and scratched nervously.

“Um, nothing much.”  
“Cool, we should hang out then.”  
“Yea, definitely, maybe we could go to the arcade.”

I was trying to lighten this dense feeling.

“Yea, or maybe a movie.” he said shyly.

Mmm, this sounds a little date-esk to me. I’m not sure I like it. But he should also know by now, I’m not into him that way. Shaking off the awkward feeling I smiled at him.

“That would be fun.”  
“Great, let’s do dinner before. I’ll pick you up at 8 tonight!” 

Killian leaned in and wrapped me in his arms. His hug felt different, less friendly, more sentimental. I patted his back the best I could and he finally released me, with a small blush on his cheeks.

“I’ll uh, see you at lunch?” He was backing away from me now.

Finally.

“Like always.” I replied trying to sound calm and not the least bit annoyed.

He gave me a thumbs up then winked at me. Um, no thank you sir. I’m good on that. We are just friends. Him and I will be having a talk soon. He’s been acting way more affectionate this year and it was throwing off the normal relaxed vibe we always had. One that I really cherished. 

A loud scoff sounded at the end of the hall. My body vibrated and I knew who that was. Only one person could do that. Turning my head I found Ms. Mills nodding to a student in the hall but looking at me. She gestured for them to go inside but held her gaze on mine. A slow crooked smile formed across her lips before she kicked up the door stopper and disappeared in her classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

My foot tapped on the ground impatiently as I waited for Ms. Mills to show up for physics.

“Dude can you fucking relax? What is with you?”

I jerked my head to see Belle giving me a crazy look.

“Nothing, I just want learn some God damn physics. So sue me.”

She eyed me carefully and I hope that she would buy my answer. She shrugged in response and took out her text book then placed it on the desk.

I relaxed after she seemed to let go of the topic.

But seriously, where in the fuck was Ms. Mills? The final bell had already rung. We were all here patiently waiting in silence. And she was no where to be found. Not to mention, I just saw her this morning. So what gives?

The door opened to the classroom and my heart swelled with happiness but as I saw who it was I was over taken by misery. Instead of the beautiful, smart, funny Ms. Mills, it was some old, lanky woman. 

I didn’t like this, not one bit. The older woman shuffled into the room, wheezed loudly, and smelled of old shoes and fast food. She set the papers down roughly on the desk then glared at all of us.

“Is this finally the last class?” she spoke, her voice was rough and gravely.

What did she mean by finally? Weren’t we suppose to be the ones counting down the minutes and she was the one telling us to calm down? As I shook my head I caught Belle send an annoyed look my way. I turned to look at her and we both smiled at the silent conversation we were having.

Who the fuck is this broad?

Where was Ms. Mills?

“So it says here, you guys are to read chapter 2-2.3.”  
“What do we call you?” yelled Richie from the front.  
“You can call me wherever you like, as long as it’s not late for dinner.”

She laughed loudly, however we didn’t think it was that funny. Sorry, not everyone can crack jokes like Ms. Mills. 

“Okay so open your text books and read, when you’re done, I guess you can leave.”

So she really wasn’t going to tell us her name? Okay, whatever. The sooner I was done with this class the better. I opened it and began to read. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took out to look.  
It was Belle. I didn’t even see her send a text.

How about we read really fast then dip, I could use an early start to the weekend.

You don’t have to ask me twice.

Down!!

I saw her smile out of the corner of my mind and I raced through the pages. However my mind kept running back to Ms. Mills slowing me down.

Maybe I should email her? But how would that go? I’d probably freak her out, she would have me transferred out of her class and to some boring teacher. No I couldn’t do that, it’s too risky. I mentally kicked myself for even entertaining that thought. 

Focusing my attention on the work at hand I pushed the thoughts of my addicting physics teacher out of my head. Quickly I flipped through the pages and completed my reading. Shutting the book close, louder than I intended, I began to pack up my things.

Ethan looked behind him and scoffed.

“You’re seriously done already Emma?”

His tone was condescending. 

“Yea, why do you care? It’s not your grade.”  
“You’re right it’s not.”  
“Not everyone can be a fucking show off like you Ethan, some of us have pride.”

He just rolled his eyes.

“And it’s your pride that’s gonna make you fail.”

What the fuck did this nerd just say to me? I clenched my fist and ground my teeth. This little fucker was about to-

“Ems, you ready?”

Belle looked at me, giving me a warning to not beat his ass. I growled loudly at her and huffed up to the front to tell the sub we were leaving.

All those time’s I saved him from getting his ass pushed into a locker, I now somewhat regretted. As I got close to the teacher my nose was assaulted by her ash tray smell.

“I’m done. Can I go?”

The teacher flip a page in her magazine and shrugged.

“Yup.”

Man she was useless. She didn’t even look at me. Oh well, I’m taking it. I looked at Belle and nodded. She grabbed our stuff and we walked out of the classroom. Finally I could breathe without her unbearable stench. Grabbing my back pack from Belle we headed to the student parking lot.

“So you got any plans this weekend since the adoptives are out of town?” asked Belle.  
“Nope. I’m just suppose to be hanging out with Killian tonight.”

I couldn’t hide the disdain from my voice.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s going on with two. Both of you are being weird lately.”

I shrugged my shoulders and kicked a rock we walked past.

“I don’t know honestly. Ever since the beginning of the year he’s been acting really clingy.”  
“Maybe he’s just trying to spend time with you before high school is up?”

Belle and her fucking logic.

“Yea, but I don’t know. It’s not like a planned just dropping him after high school.”  
“I totally get it, but it does make sense for why he’s been acting weird. We are all leaving soon, and he’s a smart, athletic guy. I’m sure colleges are hounding him all over the country.”  
“I know, I just wish he would act like he use to.”  
“Change is inevitable Emma.”

I stayed silent and let her words hang in the air. 

Change was inevitable, and when it comes, it’s never easy.

We reached my car and Belle grabbed my arm to stop me. Turning me around she cupped my face in between her hands.

“Hey, you call me or any of the others if shit gets crazy tonight. It’s Killian, shouldn’t get too intense, but if you need to talk, you know I’m here.”

She smiled broadly at me and I softened under her touch. 

“I will” I replied weakly.

Removing her hands from my face, she stepped back and winked.

“It will all go fine.”

She said a final goodbye then walked to her own car. I got in and began the drive to my house in the process I mentally went over all the points I wanted to make when Killian came by.

SQ

I looked at myself in the mirror making sure my outfit didn’t appear to date like that. I had on jeans and a baggy t shirt. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, Killian said he wasn’t a fan of my hair like this, it’s one of the reasons why I did it.

The doorbell rang awakening the nerves I had suppressed since we last talked. 

Okay we’ve got this. Just talk to him and tell him what’s up.

I ran down the stairs of my house, almost tripping in the process. I did one last check of myself in the mirror then opened the door, plastering a smile on my face. Killian was standing in the doorway, with his arms full of grocery bags, he smiled back at me but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Ah fuck, he was nervous about something.

Covering up my anxiousness I stepped aside letting him in.

“You didn’t have to buy me groceries. Mom and dad left me some food. All I just need to do is cook it.”

I was attempting to keep our usual banter going.

“Well then it’s a good thing you won’t be eating this alone.” he joked back.

Okay, good. We can still tease each other, that’s a good sign.

“Are we not going out to eat?” I asked.  
“Nope, I’ve decided to cook for you.”

He made his way into the kitchen, that he knew very well, leaving me to stand like a statue. I heard music and his voice singing along with the lyrics.

Cook for me? Um okay, he’s never done this before but maybe he’s trying something new.

“You like your steak medium well right?” he called from the other side of the house.

I walked in to the kitchen to find him opening up two ciders for us.

“One for you love.” he said giving my a flirty smirk.

I grabbed the bottle hesitantly and chugged it half way. His eyes were on me the whole time and I sighed.

“Killian you know I don’t like being on display.”

He grinned shyly and blushed.

“Sorry you’re just so...”

Please don’t say it.

“So beautiful.” Killian finished.

I took another swig of my bottle finishing it. I slammed it on the table and looked at him.

“Do you have anymore of those?”

If I was going to talk to him about his feelings towards me, I would need some liquid courage. He didn’t answer and instead pulled another one out of the fridge, popping it off with his teeth and handed it me.

“So I’ve got cheesy mashed potatoes, your favorite, and some green beans to go with it.”

Steak, mash potatoes, green beans? This isn’t a dinner for a friend. This is a dinner for a date.  
I sighed. We had to talk now before shit went any further.

“Hey Killian can we, um, can we talk about-”  
“This our song Emma!” he replied cutting me off.

Walking over to the radio he turned it up to max volume and soon Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody was blaring through the house.

He’s right, this is our song.

Killian stuck his hand out to me while he sang along.

Mama, just killed a man  
Pat a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he’s dead

I giggled at him, my bottle and half of cider finally kicking in, and reached to grab his hand. He pulled me in and we began to sing at the top of our lungs.

Mama, ooo  
Didn’t mean to make you cry  
If I’m not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body’s aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody I’ve got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo  
I don’t want to die  
I sometimes wish I’d never born at all

Killian pulled his hand away from mine to do the famous guitar solo with his hands. I couldn’t help but laugh at how into it he was. He cued me in when it was my turn to play the piano, I did and he began to sing again. I joined in shortly after making him laugh and throwing him off.

I see a little silhouette of a man  
Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo  
Gallileo, Gallileo  
Gallileo Figaro-manifico

But I’m just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He’s just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go will you let me go

Like always we alternated the last part.

Bissmillah! No we will not let you go-let him go  
Bissmillah! We will not let you go-let him go  
Bissmillah! We will not let you go let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
Never let you go let me go  
Never let me go ooo

No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beezlebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me   
For me

We began to dance around in circles, singing wildly and laughing hard as the end of the song neared and sped up.

So yo think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby can’t do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

We continued until the song finished and after we collapsed on the hard wood floor. We held hands as we laughed uncontrollably. 

This is what I miss. How easy it was for me to be with him. How easy it was for him to be with me. No personal feelings, just two best friends having a good time. When we calmed down he slowly got up and then helped me off the floor. My hair was fucking mess, and blonde strands covered my eyes.

If I could see him, I would’ve stopped him from moving it and tucking it behind my ear. He started at me with such intensity that I thought I had something on my face.

“What’s wrong? Do I look like a disaster?” I joked trying to ease the rapidly building tension.

But he didn’t do anything. He just stared with his fingers lingering behind my ear. I stepped away from him and I saw the small frown that crossed his face.

“How about we go finish dinner.” 

I was already making my way to the peeled potatoes and threw them in the pot with some water. I felt him move behind me, but I didn’t want to risk looking back. I just stayed focused on the talk at him. From around my shoulder I saw my bottle.

Turning my head to the side, I said thank you to him then resumed what I was doing. Killian walked around me to turn down the radio and he grabbed the steaks. We made dinner in silence mostly he asked me a couple thing that pertained to school but nothing to deep. As we finished making dinner, I saw him set some candles on the table then light them.

Fuck.

He’s trying so fucking hard.

I needed to talk to him now. I grabbed the mashed potatoes and set the bowl on the table. The green beans and the steak were already there.

“Dinner is served” Killian grinned at me.

I sat down and he took a seat right next to me. He grabbed the bowl of potatoes and began serve my plate. Smiling shyly at him, I ran through the points that I wanted to discuss with him in my head.

“So, any colleges want you yet?” he asked.

Shifting my eyes to him, I shrugged my shoulders.

“Not sure if I even want to go to college.”

He nodded his head stuffing his mouth full of green beans.

“I can understand that, you like to do things when you want them and how you want them.”

See, he knows me so well, why does this have to be weird.

“What about you? I’m sure you have tons to choose from.”  
“I don’t know yet either, depends on if I have a reason to stay.”

Killian looked through me as he said this. I held his gaze and I knew he was talking about me. In an instant everything slowed down. I watched as he put his fork on the napkin, wet his lips, his big blue eyes looking at me with such passion, his brows creased and in that moment I could see it.

He was going to kiss me.

This was happening.

Killians expression changed from passion to love and he began to lean in. Even though I could see it happening, I was too slow to back up before his lips connected with mine. 

I was stuck in my spot. 

His lips were a little rough, the faint mustache on his face tickled my nose and I had to hold back a sneeze. Pushing his mouth further on to me, went to bring a hand up to pull me in. His tongue gently brushed up against my lips begging for entrance. My mouth stayed close denying him and he pulled back.

The sting in his eyes was evident. He was hurt.

“So you really don’t want this.” his voice was hard and rough.

Forcefully he pushed his plate away and got up.

“Emma how in the hell do you know if you want me or not if we don’t at least try.”

I was taken back by his statement. 

“Killian are you fucking serious? I shouldn’t have to try to be in a relationship. It should just happen. Why can’t you be happy just being my friend?”

My voice was unrecognizable as I pleaded to him.

“Because I can’t just be your fucking friend Emma. I...I...-”

No no, don’t!

“I’m so fucking in love you.”

I sat there in silence. I don’t know what he was expecting me to say. Did he expect me to jump up and down, fall into his arms, and we’d live happily ever after?

“And I’m not in love you. I love you yes but-”

He held up his hand to stop me.

“Don’t you dare say as a fucking friend.”

Killan was breathing heavily, his nostrils flared, and his fists were clenched. His feelings were hurt and his ego was broken. I could see it in his eyes.

“Emma I can’t do this anymore...if I can’t be more than your friend...then...”  
“Oh so now that I don’t return your feelings, even though you knew this already, you want to run and hide? Some friend you fucking are.” I said standing up. 

At this moment I didn’t care what was coming out of my mouth. He was fucking pissing me off.

“Fucking get off it Em. Can you come down off the cross? Some of us need the wood. Who stuck by you when you were the new girl in school? Who didn’t make fun of you when you’re mom cut all your hair off and people called you Emmett Swan? Who was the one you first told about that dick between your legs. Face it Emma, if it wasn’t for me, you’d be stuck with your cock in your hands, literally.”

The anger rose from deep with in my stomach. He had no right to bring up personal shit like that. I could’ve brought up the million different embarrassing things he has done and that I’ve been there for, but I kept my mouth shut on that subject. 

I would never hit him below the belt like he just did me.

“Well it’s better to have my cock in my hands then in yours.” I spat back. “You can fucking go now.”

I saw the regret in his eyes, but I was too far gone that I didn’t care.

“Em-”  
“Get. Out. Now!” I yelled. 

I walked over to the door and opened it for him, but he stayed in the kitchen.

“Killian I swear I will drag your sorry ass out of this fucking house with my bare hands.”

He thought for a moment before a full on defeated look crossed his feature. He grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, and sulked to the door. His shoulders were slumped over and he dragged his feet. I stood tall at the door wanting to let him know, any smart ass comment would be put down with my fucking fist.

When he got closer, he brought his gaze to mine. He was definitely sorry, but I’m still too upset to be bothered by it. Instead I rolled my eyes and opened the door wider.

“Please, let me just...let’s just talk about this.”  
“No. You’ve said enough. You can just leave me with my dick my hands.”

Yea, that’s going to be hard to get over.

Killian reached over to touch me and I shot a nasty glare his way. He brought his hand back quickly and remorse was streaming off his being. His forehead creased with deep lines, jaw clenched, and then he was stomping out of my house. I slammed the door and leaned my back against.

A deep sigh left my lips and I closed my eyes. 

Well that went to shit real fast. 

I thought about everything that had just transpired between us and I found myself hoping I didn’t just lose my longest best friend. Sure Killian was in love with me, but aside from that we shared some really good times. 

Through all the fucking bullshit…He was always there for me.

I slouched my shoulders and dragged myself to the kitchen to begin cleaning up. I might have been harsh on him. Had I said what I wanted to from the beginning it wouldn’t have gone this far. I could’ve stopped all of this before it started. 

When I was done putting everything I away I headed upstairs with my phone in hand. I needed to talk to someone. I know Belle offered but I needed a more mature point of view. Someone from the outside looking in. As I walked in my bedroom I ran to my desk and began to shuffle through the papers on it. I found the one I was looking for and opened my laptop, pulling up my email. My fingers moved over the keyboard as I typed Ms. Mills email address.

What happens after this though? If I send this email, what comes next?

The last time I opened up to a teacher about what was going on in my personal life, it caused chaos. The teacher I told ended up telling the school counselor, who ended up telling the principle, who ended up telling my parents. After that, they had one big meeting and I was told to talk to the school counselor once a week for the remainder of my 8th grade. 

How do I know she won’t betray my trust like the last teacher? How do I know I can even trust her in the first place?

Slamming the laptop shut I scoffed then flopped down on my bed and sprawled out. My mind drifted back to Ms. Mills, then to Killian, then back to Ms. Mills. 

And that’s where it stayed as sleep took over me.

SQ

The sun was shining on my face hard damn near blinding me as I woke up Saturday morning. I groaned loudly flipping the covers over my head. I was still feeling a little depressed by outburst with Killian. Pushing off the covers I rolled on to my side and checked my phone.

No missed calls. No missed texts. 

I’m guessing he hasn’t told them yet. Really, I didn’t even know if I wanted to tell them. I needed a distraction today, otherwise I would be dwelling on Killian all day. Maybe I could give Ms. Mills a vague version of what happened and she could give me some advice. At the thought of my physics teacher I felt my cock twitch. 

I kicked the covers all the way down to my feet and watched as my cock rose to stand at full attention.

It has been awhile since I’ve jacked off. Like a good few weeks.

Slowly tracing my hand over my abs I made my way to the hard member. I gripped around the base and gasped at the feeling. Slowly I worked my hand up and down my shaft. Usually I thought about some famous woman, someone that I would probably meet. But now, now all I can think about is Ms. Mills.

Again my member jerked, and I let a moan slip from my lips. Pre-cum came out the tip and I worked my thumb over it imagining it was her wetting it with her spit. My hips began to move in time with my hand pumping up and down. I would squeeze at the base, stroke up slowly then drop back down. 

I wanted Ms. Mills, on her hands and knees taking me. I imagined that I was hitting the back of her throat. Wanting her to swallow every ounce of me. I squeezed around the hard cock, soon reaching down with my other hand to work my balls. Aggressively my hips pumped into my fist and my toes curled at the waves of pleasure rolling through my body. Closing my eyes, I felt the building pressure in my lower abdomen. Faster and faster I worked my cock and fondled my balls, clenching my ass with each thrust up. I groaned so loud my noise filled the empty house. 

I began to sweat and I could feel my hair sticking to my face. My mouth hung open as I neared the edge. I was so close. I bit down on my lip so hard I could taste the metallic flavor seep between my teeth. One more stroke down, one more squeeze to my balls and thick strings of cum flew out and hit my lips and chin.

It flowed out like lava, completely covering my hands and my thighs, and worst my lips. The salty liquid dipped into my mouth as I came down from my high not caring where I had left my seed. My phone began to vibrate continuously and the weight that I felt last night came back.

What if it was Ruby? Or Belle? What if they were just trying to chew me out for how I acted yesterday. Reluctantly I reached for my phone.

“Hello?” I said not bothering to check the caller ID.  
“Hey Ems, are you alive yet?” Jefferson asked

I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom to clean myself off.

“I’m alive, yes.”  
“Well you sound pretty gone. You okay? You’re not getting sick right? Because I need to go shopping, and you’re the only one who can hang with me.”

Okay, so it sounded like he didn’t know yet. Did the others?

“You know, I would like that a lot.”

Yes, some time out of the house would do me some good. Being home alone today with all my crazy thoughts would only make me over think everything. A little bit of fresh air mixed with Jefferson’s comedy is just what the doctor ordered.

“Great, I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

He hung up the phone without my response. Threw my cell on the bed and started the water to the shower. I took the fastest shower ever, because Jefferson’s 15 minutes was not like everyone else, 15 is more like 7. 

Jumping out the shower, I dried off quickly and threw on some sweats with a tank top. My cock was still a little hard from thinking about Ms. Mills, but what else is new there. The doorbell rang as I finished tying my laces to my shoes. I rushed downstairs with my phone, keys, and wallet in hand. I opened the door and Jefferson was standing there all smiles. His hair was messy, and like me had on sweats and tank top. 

I smiled back attempting to hide how I was really feeling. Which was overall, like shit.

“You okay?” he asked. God damn, why do I even try to lie to them.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

“I just need to get away for a bit.”

He nodded at me and his concern was deep in his features.

“I can make that happen babe.”

Stepping into the house he wrapped me up in a big bear hug. 

“Come on Em, let’s go. We can vent together. Then go shopping and grab some food?”

Yes, this is definitely what the doctor ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

My head was laying across Jefferson legs. He was running his fingers through my hair occasionally playing with the end of it. We had decided to go shopping before we came to the park. He talked about Coach Robin and his new fiance. A topic of conversation I really didn’t want to have. After that we grabbed some deli sandwiches, and now, it’s my turn to vent. Only I can’t seem to get the words out. Not once had Jefferson mentioned Killian, so I can assume he didn’t know.

Monday is going to be so awkward. 

“You know I don’t have to tell the rest of the group.” he stated, trying to make me comfortable.  
“I know, it’s just complicated.”

The light traces in my hair had ceased.

“Wait, does it have to do with our group?”

Sighing I sat up from his lap and leaned back on my elbows. The sun felt good against my skin, and the late November breeze was cool, the combination was amazing. Jefferson stared at me waiting for me to speak.

“It does.”

He moved closer to me and laid down on his side. 

“We can keep it between us.” he reassured.  
“Killian...” I sighed. “He kissed me last night.”

My words were heavy and the guilt I felt for kicking him out crept up again. I looked to Jefferson and his eyes were wide. His mouth hung open.

“Killian fucking kissed you?” he said startled. “What happened? Did you kiss him back?”  
“No I didn’t kiss him back. And then we got into to a fight. He said some things. I said some things. Then I kicked him out.”

I could see the confused expression on his face before relaxing. He stood and reached his hand out to me.

“Come on. The swings always cheer you up when you’re down.”

Smiling at him I took his hand and he helped me up. I wrapped my arm through his and walked over to the play ground.

“So what did he say to you?”

I shook my head.

“I can’t tell you. It would only piss you off, and I don’t need you acting all stand off ish to him.”

We got to the swing set and I immediately, sat down, kicked my feet, trying to find a rhythm. 

“No I won’t, what could he have possibly said that would be so bad.”

Jefferson, sat on the swing next to me and pushed off the ground matching my pace.

“Unless...” he continued. Then shot a look at me. “Unless he said something about your...” he trailed off.

Shit. 

I kept my head down to the ground. I couldn’t make eye contact with him, he would know. But me not responding also gives him my answer too.

“Emma, look at me.”

Nope.

“Did he, please don’t tell me he mentioned...I will chew his ass out.” 

Jefferson had slowed down to stop. He was visibly shaking and his jaw was tight. I could see him grinding his teeth, his hands gripped tightly around the metal chains.

“I know he can be a baby, but that, that is just wrong. I can’t believe him.”  
“See, this is why I didn’t want to go into this.”  
“Emma, look we are all friends. But we also don’t have problem calling fuckers out. Come Monday I we will be having a talk.”  
“No Jefferson, please. I need you to be as normal as possible.”

Kicking out my feet I stopped the swing abruptly. I lifted my eyes to him and pleaded. He sighed and shook his head.

“This is fucked up. But, I will do my best.” He reached his hand in the middle and I grabbed it. We found a steady pace and rocked back and forth.  
“Thank you.”  
“Will you be okay on Monday?”

I shrugged my shoulders.

“I’ll probably just hide in the library.”  
“Does anybody else know?”  
“Just you. Belle knows we were suppose to hang...unless he told them...”  
“I doubt it, one of them would have called me to tell me.”

We sat there in silence. 

Swinging back and forth.

Jefferson rubbed small circles on top of my hand and I sighed, relaxing into the touch. 

“So, this question may be too soon. But are you into anyone at school?”

My breath hitched and I bit my lip. I would say Ms. Mills doesn’t count as me being ‘into’ her. I’m just attracted to her. I don’t like her.

“I mean, you haven’t really been out with anyone since Lily.” he finished.

Gag. You just had to bring her up.

“No, I’ve hooked up with some girls.”  
“Girls from other schools don’t count. It’s like you don’t want to get close with anyone because of what happened with her.”

Damn, just kick me while I’m down.

“Listen, I just don’t want anybody finding out, my issue.”

Jefferson scoffed and jumped off the swing. I slowed down to stop and he walked in front of me after, holding the chains just above my hands.

“You don’t have an issue Emma. Clearly if the other girls you hooked up didn’t care, why would anybody here.”  
“I don’t care if they know, we don’t go to the same school. But girl’s here...I mean Lily runs the school. Plus when have you been so interested in my love life?”  
“I’ve always been into your love life. I just want you to be happy, and I just remember how happy you were before she fucked everything up.”

I let go the chain, then pressed my fingers against my head. Taking a deep breath, I let his words echo. 

He’s right, but so am I. It’s hard to get caught up in drama in a school you don’t go to. 

I felt his hand wrap around mine and pull it away from my face. His blue eyes stared down at me.

“Hey.” he said with a smile. “Someone out there will love you just as much if not more than we do. No rush, no pressure, I just want you to know, I’m here for you and I want you happy. And when you do find that person, you will fucking call me to tell me that you need a maid of honor.”

A laugh bubbled from my chest, and my face broke into a smile. 

A soft, genuine, smile.

We shared a laugh before he cupped my hands and pulled me off the swing. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and mine glued to his waist.

“Thanks Jefferson.” I said softly.  
“Of course. Now that the heavy stuff is out the way, how do you feel about sushi?”  
“The perfect remedy to a shitty night.”

He pulled me in closer and finally my spirits were turning. Who knows maybe the rest of the weekend won’t be so bad.

SQ

I flipped through the channels mindlessly. Sunday morning’s were always filled with reruns of show’s I’ve seen a thousand times. It really did help hanging out with Jefferson yesterday, he just has the vibe about him, and you can’t help but smile when’s he’s around.

I slept like a baby after sushi, it always makes me pass out. Today however I would clean the house, do some homework, and figure out how I would approach Killian tomorrow. I hope he’s calmed down, but my ignored calls and texts say otherwise. I hate when he gets like this. Always running when shit gets too crazy.

I wonder if he’ll sit with us at lunch? He probably would. He’d get there before I would, then joke with the gang and laugh like everything is good. He knows it will frustrate me, and since I don’t like causing a scene, he knows I’ll probably avoid him all together.

Fucking guys.

My phone chimed making me jump a little. 

It was an email notification.

I opened it up and sitting in my inbox was an email from Ms. Mills. My heart jumped a little and stomach pulled. 

Why was she emailing me.

Curiosity got me and I clicked on it.

Hi class, Sorry I wasn’t there Friday, read chapter 2.4, but DON’T answer the questions at the end. We will go over it tomorrow.

I sank into the cushions of my couch. She had the entire 6th period class tagged in the email. 

Damn it.

Once again, I wasn’t special.

Maybe I could show up early and see her tomorrow. Start my day off right.

My eyes widened at the thought. 

Start my day off right?

What the fuck am I saying?

The doorbell rang loudly and shrieked. Who in the fuck was here on a Sunday? I sprinted to the door, ready to cuss out the person standing there, but when I opened it the UPS truck was driving off. At the base of the door was a brown box.

My spandex! There here just in time.

I grabbed it, closed the door, then tore the box to shreds. I smiled at the new clothing addition. I ordered 2 red, and 2 black, had padding on the inside, with a cloth sack that lined the middle so I could tuck and take extra precaution on not being seen.

Jogging to my phone I opened up the group chat I had with my parents.

My spandex came! Thank you guys again!

Before I could put my phone down it beeped again.

YAY! You’re father and I will be home around 7 tonight. We miss you, can’t wait to see you.”

I sent them a thumbs up and a heart, then dropped my phone back on the couch. It beeped again but to my surprise it was Ruby’s name that popped up.

Hey can I come by? I feel like I haven’t seen my best friend in forever

I smiled back at the message.

Totally agree. I miss the fuck out of you. The door will be unlocked

I sped through the house to clean up, not that she would mind but I didn’t want to save all the cleaning until the last minute. 15 minutes later the front door opened and Ruby bounded in. 

I would have to wear an emotional mask today, this girl could read me like a 3rd grade book.

“Where’s my lady at?” she called.  
“In here!” I yelled back.

The door shut and she leaped into the living room. 

“Ah, there she is!”

I smiled, a little cheeky, and she raised her eyebrow.

Shit, already fucking up.

“You good? You’re giving me a crazy fucking grin right now.”

I threw a pillow at her to try and joke around. She caught it with ease and threw it back at me. ‘

“So are you ready for practice tomorrow?”

She flopped down on the coach. 

“I am. Look at what came today.”

I held up my shorts for her to see and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Let me see em.”

Tossing the spandex at her she eyed them closely.

“These feel so comfy.” she looked inside them and smiled. “Can never be too careful right.”  
“Exactly. Can’t wait to try them on.”  
“You haven’t yet?”

Her eyes grew wide.

“No.” I replied.   
“Girl, you better put these on!”

She handed them back and I began to walk to the bathroom.

“You can just change right here.”

I paused mid step and turned around to face her.

“Um-”  
“Oh come on Em. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.”  
“Yea, 9th grade. Things have changed since then. A lot.”

She lifted the corner of her mouth and tilted her head to the side.

“Changed in a good way?” Ruby asked winking at me.

I couldn’t help but blush.

“Thing’s are fitting tighter than they use to.”

Giggling Ruby got up from the coach and walked over to me. We’ve done some stuff some in the past, we’ve never hooked up, but she did give a blow job 3 times freshman year. We make out sometimes, but all that is usually when she has had some alcohol.

Maybe Killian should take some lessons from her on how to act normal when shit happens.

She stopped about 4 feet away from.

“Go to the bathroom, I’ll be right here.”

Quickly I walked away and shut the door behind me. 

Well, that was unexpected.

Why was she looking at me like that?

I pushed the thoughts away and changed into my new shorts. With haste I tucked myself in the spandex. They fit perfectly. Checking myself out in the mirror you couldn’t see a bulge, I smiled broadly. 

I’m going to have to order more.

Opening the door I stepped out onto the hardwood floor. Ruby bit her lip and kept her eyes on my legs.

“You definitely need to show those legs more often. They look really good on you Em.”  
“Okay, you have to stop looking at me like that. Both you and Killian-”

I shut my mouth instantly. 

Did I just say that out loud.

Did she notice?

“Killian was here?” Ruby asked.

Guess she did.

“Yea, we just hung out.”

Please don’t ask for the details.

“Mhm.”

Mhm?

Fuck, she wasn’t buying it. She knows there’s more. I could see it in her eyes she wanted to ask questions but instead, she nodded and took a step up to me.

“Well, I think you look amazing in those. None of the girls will be able to tell.”

My shoulders dropped and let a low breath out. I skated by, barely.

“Thank you.”  
“So can I see it now?”

Can she see what?

Oh!

“No you can’t!” I snapped back.  
“Please! I’m dying to know.”  
“Why?” 

Seriously. Why?

“Because, when we were in the locker room this week, you were having such problems fitting it in. The last time I saw it, it was a decent but not really big. So I wondered how large it had gotten and then it was endless rabbit hole from there. And you know once I get hooked on something it’s hard to take my mind off it.”

I sighed.

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”

She shook her head no.

“10 seconds, on my count.”

Ruby smiled and said yes.

I hooked my fingers around the shorts and pulled them down to the middle of my thighs. I reached between my legs and pulled it out. My cock flopped down against my leg and when I looked up Ruby had a sparkle of lust in her eye.

 

“Emma. Oh my God. You’ve really grown into that thing.”

She bent down and looked at it.

“7, 6, 5, 4,-”  
“It’s got veins and everything.”  
“-2, 1. Times up.”

I took the shorts off and grabbed my sweats from the bathroom, throwing them on in a hurry. When I walked back out, Ruby was on the couch laying down. I walked over to her, lifted her feet and sat down placing them on top of my legs.

“So that was impressive.”

Her eyes were closed but she wore a smile.

“Thanks, I think?”  
“You think?”

She scoffed.

“Dude, do I really need to tell you how awesome and gorgeous you are. Any person would be lucky to have you.”

I seem to be hearing that a lot lately.

“I just don’t see what you all see. I’m just me.”

I began to trace patterns up and down her legs. 

“Yes and that’s what people like about you. You don’t try to be something you’re not. And even though you don’t see it, you really are attractive.”  
“You’re suppose to say those things. You’re my best friend.”  
“Bitch you know I don’t say anything unless I mean it. I just hope that one day someone will make you believe that you are.”

I felt the warmth come forth on my cheeks.

“Why are you being so weird?”

She froze for a moment then swung her legs off of me and sat up. Her hand ran through her long brown hair and she held it behind her neck.

“Shit is just happening so fast. Pretty soon we’ll all be out of this little California town and into the world. Don’t you get a little...worried we all won’t be as close as we have been?”

I paused before answering. 

“Well-yes. It does make me nervous.”

Fact. 

It’s a scary thought. They have been my best friends for so long and the thought of not being able to see them as much as I use to is daunting. 

She moved closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

“Promise me, we won’t stop talking. No matter what happens, we’ll always be best friends. All of us.”

I turned my head, and dropped it to place a gentle kiss on Ruby’s head.

“Promise.” I replied talking into her hair.

She reached over and intertwined our fingers. 

“Good.”

We cuddled in silence before she spoke again.

“What time do the Big Swans get home?”  
“Around 7.” I chuckled.  
“Do you have anything to finish up before they get here?”  
“Finish cleaning and some homework.”

Ruby lifted her head back and locked our eyes.

“I can stay and help.”  
“I’d like that.”

She stood up, stretched out her body then headed for the kitchen. My thoughts drifted back to her earlier concern.

Would we still be friends?

You hear it all the time. They promise to stay close but then life happens, and soon they’re not. I followed her into the kitchen, trying to push away the negativity that I was feeling.

SQ

The front door swung open and I heard heavy footsteps thunder in the house.

“Emma! We’re back!” Dad yelled.

I met them in the front and went in for one of their amazing hugs. They both squeezed around my body and that beautiful warm cocoon of love filled me.

“How was your weekend?” Mom asked before she gently kissed my forehead.  
“It’s been good.” I replied softly.

They let me go and stepped back. After small talk I helped them bring there things up the stairs and too their room.

“Have you eaten yet?” Dad asked from the closet.  
“No, I haven’t, but I’m not really all that hungry.”

Both my parents stopped what they were doing. My dad stuck is head out of the closet and mom looked puzzled.

“You are not hungry? Okay what’s wrong Emma.” she asked as she took a step towards me.  
“Nothing, I’m just tired and I missed you guys.”

It wasn’t a complete fabrication. I was tired and I did miss them.

They eyed me carefully then sat on the bed leaving a spot in the middle. He gently patted the mattress and sighed. 

Great, here comes the pep talk.

Way to go Emma. 

You are shitty at lying to your parents.

But they do have eyes like a hawk. It’s hard to get anything past them.

I trudged over to the bed, lifted myself up then plopped down. I couldn’t tell them what happened with Killian, dad would fucking lose his mind. They weren’t going to let me go until I told them something, so instead I settled for this:

“Do you guys still talk to your friends from high school?”

I laid down with my back flat against the bed and my legs dangling off the edge. On both sides of me the mattress dipped as my parents followed my movements. Dad had his hand behind his head and mom crossed her fingers and placed them on her stomach.

“Yes, we do. Not all of them. But some of them.” he said.  
“How many?” I asked.  
“Well Katherine and Ariel, the one’s I always meet for dinner on Thursday. And your dad still sees Phillip and Daniel.”  
“Yes there on my bowling team” he said proudly.

I didn’t say anything right away. 

“So out all your friends, you only talk to two?”

Not a fan of those odds. 

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

“Is this about you and Killian?” mom asked softly. “Are you worried you guys won’t be friends after graduation?”

Not sure we are now.

“Yes, him and the others. Ruby came over today and she admitted she was worried. If I’m being honest, so am I. They’ve been there for me through a lot...not sure I’m going to find anyone else like them.”  
“Oh honey...” my mom cooed as she pulled me into her side.  
“Listen, sweetie. You guys have a bond that I’ve never seen before. Grant it, some of them might move to other states, but your friendship will last through the distance. But you also need to understand that there are roughly 7.6 billion people on this planet. Those 4 will not be the only ones who love you.” dad stated.  
“Yea but, they are the only ones who know I’m different.”

Mom kissed my forehead and rubbed my back before she spoke.

“Emma, to be fair, you haven’t given anyone a chance to know. Trust me, I know kids are cruel, but you can’t go through life basing adults off the actions of high schools kids. You have to give people a chance. Understand?” 

Well, she had a point.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

“It’s just scary, ya know?” my words were barely audible.  
“The world is a scary place.” he replied. “Some people will be assholes, but I think everything happens for a reason. I think the reason Ruby, Belle, Jefferson, and Killian have been in your life for so long is because they are meant to be. Not just until graduation, but forever.”

Damn they are so good at this. 

I untangled myself from mom and sat up again. They stayed laying on the bed behind me.

“You hungry now?” asked dad. “We were thinking of going out to that Thai place you like.”

My stomach growled at the word and my parents chuckled.

“I guess I am hungry now. But I have to finish my homework.”  
“Alright sweetie, we’ll bring you back something.”

I slipped off the bed and turned to face them.

“Thank you guys. I mean it.”  
“No problem Emma. We are here for you. Always.”

They both got off the bed and opened there arms. I leaned for a tight bear hug then walked out of the room and into mine. I closed the door behind me and got some of my text books out. I flipped through the physics book first and turned to the chapter.

Kinematics: Distance and Displacement in Physics

Thank goodness we are going over this in class tomorrow. As I read through the chapter, my mind kept drifting back to Killian and our friendship. I couldn’t let it go over something so small in comparison to all we’ve been through.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Regina’s outfit will be the one our hottest actress wore to the SDCC. It screams sexy teacher.

 

I walked through the parking lot early today, cutting tthrough teacher lot. I convinced myself it was only because it’s faster, not because I wanted to see that white Porsche glistening in the sun. 

Okay I’m lying. Of course I want to see her. But also I need help with physics. 

That’s my excuse and I’m sticking to it.

A faint smile graced my lips as it caught my eye and I sped up, damn near running into school. Bursting through the doors to her hall my feet moved quickly over the tile. They began to slow down as I neared her open door and my heart began to thump loudly. I fixed my clothes and rounded the corner.

“Hey Ms. Mills.” I said loudly.

She turned her head and smiled at me.

“Good morning Emma.”

She rolled her chair away from her desk and grabbed the empty one placing it beside her. I walked in set my things down next to her desk and sat. Her outfit today was incredible, she had on a gray plaid outfit. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows, the top button of her jacket was unbuttoned and she had a gray belt that wrapped around her waist.

I couldn’t tell if she was in a skirt or a dress but it didn’t matter because the slit was half way up her thigh. She had on gray heels and she crossed one leg over the other and laced her fingers. Her legs flexed under the pressure and I wanted to die. 

How is she so beautiful?

“It’s good to see you.” I said. The way she looked at me made me forget why I even came here.  
“You too. Sorry I wasn’t here Friday. I think I ate something bad at lunch that turned my stomach.”

Ms. Mills looked at me a second longer then back to the papers on her desk.

“I’m sorry. Are you feeling better?”

She nodded her head and I bent over to grab my text book, as I did my shirt rose exposing the skin on my lower back. I swear I heard Ms. Mills gasp and when I looked back at her, her eyes were on my back. Grasping the book I sat up slowly, her eyes darted to mine and she blushed a little.

Hm, that’s interesting.

She cleared her throat softly then took the book from my hands. I watched as she skimmed through the pages, finally landing on the chapter from last night.

“Tell me what’s got you confused.”

Ms. Mills pushed the book over to me and I scooted closer.

The tip of her heel brushed my leg and I froze at the contact. 

“Calculating the Displacement. When they started using Greek letters I was thrown off.”

She chuckled at my comment and my stomach bubbled at her laughter.

I kind of missed that sound.

“Trust me, I get it. So, displacement is written as the greek letter shaped like a triange here.”  
“Delta right?”

She nodded and continued to speak. I gazed at her, getting lost in her features. The way she explained things, they way her nose crinkled when she was confused, the way her eyes lit up talking about something so boring like physics. 

It was incredible really.

“-And that means the delta and the s behind it represent what?”

Fuck, I wasn’t paying attention. Her hazel eyes met mine and we just stared at each other. I thought she would be upset in my lack of attention, but instead she looked deeply at me, like to my soul.

“Emma...” she said softly.

I closed my eyes at the way my name fell from her lips.

“You’re not listening to me.”

Her voice was playful. Lifting my lids I was met with a smirk. She closed the book and leaned back in her chair.

I bowed my head in slight shame.

“Sorry, it represents a ‘change in’. The ‘s’ means spatial location. So a change in spatial location.”

Tilting her head to the side her eyes raked over me. What is she thinking?

“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for. You really don’t need my help.”

My heart fluttered at the compliment.

“Well I’m not confused about that, it’s the formula that’s got me all fucked up.”  
“Language.” she teased.  
“Shit, I’m sorry.”

I shut my mouth and sighed. I’m fucking hopeless but her giggle lifted me up.

“I should put a swear jar in here. You’d make me rich.”

Jokingly I glared at her and she laughed louder. Who gives a shit what’s going on between Killian and I? Each wave of laughter that passed through her mouth drowned out the anxiety I was having in anticipation for talking with him. Soon, it was nothing but a faint tingle and I joined in with her.

“How was your weekend? Throw any parties?” Ms. Mills asked after we calmed down.  
“It was alright. No parties, just hung out with some friends.”

She nodded and rested her hands on the armrest of her chair.

“Did you hang out with that boy you were talking to on Friday?”

Huh, she remembered that?

“Yea, that’s Killian.”  
“You’re best friend.’  
“He was.”

Shit, god damn it. I can’t help but let words just fly out of my mouth when I’m around her. 

“What do you mean was?”

Ms. Mills furrowed her eyebrows then leaned in propping her elbows on her knees.

“Listen, you don’t have to tell me. I do have a decent pair of ears though.”

Her smile grew wide and it felt like she really wanted to know. Her interest in my personal life was intriguing, but she probably did this with other students right? 

“I don’t have a good rep with telling teachers stuff. Teachers seem to have a problem keeping secrets.”  
“Well, I’m not like other teachers.”

Yea, no shit.

She gave me a look that was almost challenging and me being the feisty woman that I am barely backs down from a challenge, but it didn’t seem like she would give up unless I told her something.

“You can trust me.” Ms. Mills finished.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth and looked away from her. Okay, here goes nothing.

“We got into fight this weekend, a pretty big one.”  
“About?”

Bringing my gaze back to her I tried to read her face. Why was she so interested in me? Or us as students. Usually teachers could care less, but not her. No she seemed to really want to get to know us as individuals.

A soft smile was still on her lips and for the first time she let me see me her emotions. I could see the care in her eyes, her expression was soft, open. It was as if she knew I was uncomfortable and in order to get me to open up, she felt she had to as well.

“He likes me. He kissed me.”

Ms. Mills raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

“And you liked it?” her voice had raised an octave.  
“Eww, no. He’s always had this infatuation with me and it was all brought to a boil this weekend.”

Her shoulders seemed to relax and she stood up walked 2 steps to her desk then sat on top of it. The skin peaked even more through the slit of her skirt and my throat constricted. The butterflies flew widely in my stomach and my mouth watered. She shifted and her muscle clenched defining her thigh even more.

“You don’t like him?”  
“No not like that, he’s always been like a brother in my eyes.”  
“Ouch, yea no guy ever wants to hear that.”  
“Yea, well...too late for that. He’s pretty much ignoring me.”

She nodded her head and I felt her gaze upon me. I didn’t look up to meet her though as I finally relaxed into the seat, things were finally getting a little easier with her.

“Do you want my advice?”  
“Sure...”

What’s the harm?

“To do that, I need you to look at me.

Reluctantly I looked at her, I had to move my chair back so I didn’t feel so small in comparison to her sitting above me.

“I think you should talk to him, tell him how you feel, and that your friendship is something you cherish and that you’re lucky he’s in your life. It seems you are.”  
“I do but, he said some shitty stuff that I haven’t quite gotten over. He brought up some things that were pretty uncalled for.”

I stood up and walked to the edge of her desk and lifted myself onto it. My back was now facing her.

“That may be, but until you reconcile things, it will be hard to heal. For both of you.”

Who’s side is she on?

But she’s being honest, I wouldn’t expect anything less.

“You can’t blame him though.” she whispered softly behind me.  
“What? Why would you say that?” Yea I was slightly annoyed.

She wouldn’t be saying that if she knew what he said.

“Of course you’re on his side.” My scoff was loud.

I heard her get off the desk and the click of her heels as she walked around and stood in front of me. I was too slow to turn away from her and she trapped me in a stare.

She seemed a little tense. There was an edge to her body language, maybe she didn’t like my comment.

“I never said I was on anybody’s side. Don’t put words in my mouth Miss Swan.”

Ah fuck, yea I frustrated her.

I opened my mouth but she put her finger up to shush me.

“I was saying that-” Ms. Mills started and took a step up to me.

She was almost in between my legs that had automatically parted as she got closer.

“I can see why we he’s infatuated with you. There’s something about you.”

I was breathless. She was so close to me, her perfume consumed every sensation, her lips curved into a smirk before she backed away and left me feeling hot, horny, and confused. I was about to respond but the warning bell rang loudly making me jump, as usual Ms. Mills kept herself together.

Kids started to file into her class earlier than normal. A little embarrassed by morning wood I slipped off the desk, landing smoothly on my feet and snagged up my backpack. I went to walk past her but she reached out and grabbed my shoulder to stop me. I held back a moan but my body betrayed me and I instead shuddered.

She took a step up behind me and I felt her breath near my ear.

“If you need a place to hide during lunch, I’ll be here.”

I should’ve responded but I couldn’t. Instead I nodded my head and briskly swerved through students, leaving the classroom. Did she just give me a compliment and offer to hang out at lunch? Was this something normal that happened between teachers and students? I wouldn’t know, I’ve never tried to get close to one before.

The sound of heels filled the hallway but I didn’t turn around. I ignored it and continued my walk to 1st period feeling the brown eyes upon me until she shut the door to her room.

SQ

“Damn, Killian’s there already.” Jefferson cursed.

We stopped at the beginning of the quad and saw him laughing with Ruby and Belle.

I fucking called it.

“You should just go over there anyway. Shock the hell out him.” he teased.  
“No, he can’t be fucking normal around me right now, it would give off too many questions. Questions I really don’t feel like answering.”

He turned and faced me. Jefferson looked sad.

It broke my heart.

“I hate it when you guys don’t get along. It’s like we’re the divorced kids forced to choose who we want to stay with.”  
“Nobody is forcing you to do anything. You can be where you want, I’ll figure something out.”

He pouted then accepted my answer and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

“Keep me posted okay.”  
“Don’t do anything stupid okay.” I countered back.

Jefferson smiled a sly grin at me then walked over to our table. I slumped my shoulders and walked away from the quad, as if on autopilot my legs were taking me to physics. I reached Ms. Mills room but her door was closed.

Interesting. She said she’d be here.

Standing on the tip of my toes I peered through the window and my body flushed with anger. 

Lily was in there talking very closely to her. 

What the fuck was she doing here.

As if she felt my stare on her, the beautiful goddess took her gaze of Lily’s and met mine. I dropped to my feet and slammed my back against the wall. 

Fuck.

I’m so stupid.

This is why curiosity killed the fucking cat.

I waited for a moment and the door swung open. My mouth went dry as Ms. Mills looked behind the door and found me, looking dumb as fuck, like the guilty stalker I was.

There was a twinkle in her eye before she let me see those pearly white teeth.

“Give me a moment, I’m just finishing up with Lily.”

My jaw clenched.

Guess I wasn’t the only one she called by their first name.

She glided back inside, her words being muffled out by the door. It seemed like forever before the door opened again.

But it wasn’t my teacher. It was her.

Lily sucked her teeth before staring me down.

What bitch? You want to go?

“What are you doing here? Your friends finally get tired of feeling sorry for you.”

I stepped up to her with my fists clench. My back stood straight and my chest was out.

I just need her to hit me one fucking time. Give me a reason to beat the shit out of you.

“It’s really none of your business.” I sneered back.  
“Oh, so they did get tired of you. And what? You want Ms. Mills to make it all better.” she teased back.

Lily was just as stubborn and big headed as I was and like me she didn’t back down from challenge. Standing her ground she took a step towards me.

She leaned in close to my ear.

“Face it Emma, if you think she’s going to like you, you’re more delusional than I thought.”

I scoffed and pushed her away.

“No see that jobs been taken up by you. You think you’re so fucking cute, really you’re just a thirsty bitch.”

Fire burned in her eyes and I knew that was the thing to put her over the edge. She pushed me back hard but I barely moved and in one swift motion dropped my backpack off my shoulders.

Oh yea. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long.

Her hand balled into a fist and she pulled it back ready to punch. I had my hands up ready to block it. At the moment the door swung open and very agitated looking Ms. Mills leaned on the door frame.

We dropped our hands immediately waiting for the scolding she was going to give. 

But none came.

“Lily, I think you should go to lunch.” Ms. Mills said flatly.

I looked over at that bitch who had put on a fake smile.

“Of course. There was some trash on the ground, thought I’d clean up.” she glared at me.

Please. That comment was fucking lame. Let me show you how I take out the fucking trash.

I looked back at Ms. Mills who was not impressed by the remark.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Lily frowned, growled at me like the bitch she was then walked away.

Honey brown eyes looked at me but there was no twinkle.

“You. Inside.”

Oh, here comes the scolding. Of course it’s just me.

I stomped inside the room with my arms folded over my chest already on the defense. I sat down aggressively on top of the desk that was closest to the door and placed my feet on the chair. I was so angry that my body was shaking, my breathing was shallow, and I felt like my teeth were going to break with how hard I was clenching down on them.

I heard the door shut. My backpack drop to the ground. Her heels clicking against the floor. She came around me and pushed my feet off the seat spinning me around in the process. Like water, she flowed down, sitting on the chair she pushed me off of. Pulling feet my to my chest I wrapped my arms around my legs and hugged them closely to me. 

Could you blame me for being angry? Lily always walks free. I knew I shouldn’t have come. If I wanted to be pissed off I could’ve just sat with Killian at lunch.

“Go on, tell me what how disappointed you are or whatever it is teachers say.” I growled.

She didn’t say anything. I just saw her lean back in the chair out of the corner of my eye. 

Why is she so quiet?

Unable to handle the silence I turned to look at her. She seemed apathetic in my attempt to be upset.

“You like to put words in my mouth don’t you?”  
“You didn’t see the expression you gave me.” I snapped back.  
“And you don’t know how I was feeling in that moment.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Please tell me how you were feeling then.” the sarcasm was clear in my voice.  
“I was feeling like maybe I should stop a fight before you get kicked off the volleyball you tried so hard to get on.”

Her voice had dropped and there was a certain defensive tone that coated her normally elegant one. A tinge of remorse hit me, I was taking my frustrations out on the wrong person.

“I’m sorry Ms. Mills, I didn’t mean to blow up on you like that.”

I hung my head, feeling a little struck.

“It’s okay. I can deal with a little teen angst.” The playful ring was back.

Sighing in relief I dropped my legs and leaned my hands back on the desk.

“We should eat, maybe grab some fresh air. I think we could both use it.”

She winked at me then got up from the seat, her scent blew gently under my nose calming me the rest of the way.

So we’re good?

“You don’t have to Ms. Mills, I’m sure you’ve got better things to do.”

She slammed her purse down on her desk and looked back at me.

“Stop that. You keep jumping to conclusions in your head. I won’t do anything I don’t want to do and won’t do things out of pity. Now head to the bleachers and I’ll meet you there.”

I stared at her in silence effectively being shut down.

“Go on.” she pushed. “We’ve only got 15 minutes left of lunch.”

Doing what I was told I scurried out of the room and power walked to the bleachers on the field. If I moved quickly, it would only be about a 3 minute walk. When I reached the grassy football field I was amazed to see not one student was there. I would’ve expected this place to be crawling with seniors but I guess not.

I walked to the second row from the top of the bleachers, sat down, and pulled my lunch from my backpack. It wasn’t long before I heard Ms. Mill’s heels tapping against the metal. I kept my eyes down, I didn’t want to seem too eager for this to be happening. She made it to the top and slipped in my row, taking a seat right next to me. So close that when she bent down to reach into her purse our knees grazed.

Pulling out a napkin she draped it over the top of her legs, then grabbed a legit looking sandwich and some chips.

At the same time we both took a bite into our lunch. Even when she was eating, this woman was elegant as fuck. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the napkin and cleared her throat.

“You didn’t let me know.” 

Huh? 

What the fuck is she talking about?

I turned to look at her just in time to watch her mouth wrap around the meat and veggie filled sandwich. 

“You’re going to have to elaborate.” I said a little confused.

She swallowed the bread and her neck bobbed as it passed down her throat. Ms. Mills needs an off switch, just be a normal human, why does everything look so good when she does it?

“Friday morning you said you would let me know about the weekend. You never did.”

Okay, why is she bringing this up now? This must be her way of distracting me from Lily. Sure, I’ll roll with it.

“Well you weren’t there for class, wasn’t sure if the offer still stood.”

In reality I couldn’t use the balls I have to type out a simple message.

Always over thinking shit.

“I think you chickened out.” she teased. “Got scared people would find out your friends with your physics teacher.”

Ms. Mills laughed then gently nudged me with her shoulder.

We’re friends?

I didn’t want to question it out loud. We were finally finding a groove and I didn’t want throw a wrench in it. So I went a different way.

“This is random question but, how did you get started in teaching, and why here?” I asked taking a bit into my carrot stick.  
“Well, I know it’s sounds so over used but I like to help people, shape today’s younger youth. Plus, I’m good at what I do, not many teachers can command a room like I can. As far as the place, I used to teach in New York, it’s really competitive out on east coast and it’s all about the money. The pay is bar none compared to any other state. The kids are snobby and stuck up, I was looking for a change. Enter Red Rose High.”

Makes sense.

“Can I ask you something?” her attention was all on me.  
“Sure.” I said hesitantly.  
“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want, but you and Lily. What’s up with that?”

Oh okay, so we’re just jumping into the deep end.

I shifted on the bleacher and turned my whole body to face her. She sensed my nerves and placed a her hand on my knee. 

I’ll never get use that.

“Like I said, you don’t have to tell me.”  
“No, it’s okay. The gist of it, we use to date awhile ago and she fucked me over.”

Ms. Mills looked at me with an astonished expression on her face.

“You two use to do date?”

Um, is she cool with same sex couples?

“I’m just surprised, you are completely opposite from one another.” she finished.

“Yea, well. She wasn’t also so...I’m sorry Ms. Mills, but so fucking bitchy.”

She laughed at me, slowly sliding her hand off my leg. It left a trail of tingles in her absence. 

“We aren’t in the classroom. You can relax. That explains a lot though.”  
“Why we are always at each other’s necks?”  
“Yes, and other things.”

Other things, like what? 

I ignored my thoughts and watched as Ms. Mills took a final bite into her sandwich finishing it. A question popped into my head, and while this one was personal I felt I had the right. She’s asked so many deep questions about me it’s only fair I get a shot.

“How about you?” it came out my mouth so fast.

Her eyes met mine, she swallowed the rest of her food and wiped her mouth. 

“How about me what?”

So she wasn’t going to make this easy.

“Are you...” the word caught in my chest.  
“Am I…” Ms. Mills pressed drawing out the ‘I’.   
“Are you gay?”

She looked at me with a her walled up emotions only giving me glimpse’s of the ones she wanted me to see.

“No.” she answered flatly.

This hurt for some reason. I mean not like I wanted a chance but I guess she just kind of pinged for me. Or maybe it’s because she’s fucking sex personified and it’s throws of my radar.

“Ah, so your straight.” 

Yes, Captain Obvious to save the day.

“No.”

Um.

What?

“But you just said-”  
“I’m not into labels.” 

Ms. Mills eyed me cautiously as she said this. Okay Emma oh genius one, where do we go from here.

“Is that okay?” she seemed apprehensive.   
“I don’t mind at all.” I made my voice sound as sincere as possible.  
“What about you?”

She leaned resting her back against the very top bleacher above us. Her brown eyes never left my green ones. I propped my elbow up and rested my chin on my hand.

“I’ve only ever hooked up girls, but I think guys are cute. Not enough to sleep with. But like ‘oh he’s adorable’ cute. Like puppy cute.”

Ms. Mills sweet laughter floated to my ears and took some time to soak it in.

“Yea I can see that.” she said. 

Before I could come up with something clever the warning bell rang that lunch was almost over pulling us back to reality. 

“Well, that’s my cue.” she said standing up and dusting off her clothes.

Looking down at me she smiled. 

“I’ll see you later Emma.” and swiftly she made her out of the row and down the steps of the stands.

Slowly I cleaned my stuff up and made my way down the bleachers, across the field and to the locker room. My phone beeped 4 times when I got close to the gym. I checked it. 2 from Ruby, 1 from Belle, 1 from Jefferson. 

I forgot you get no service out there.

Where the fuck are you?  
Hello, dude, text me back!

Those were from Ruby.

Hey, Jefferson is being weird and you’re not here. Is everything okay?

Oh Belle, always so sweet.

I’m going fucking crazy here. They keep asking me where you and Killian got all awkward. Tell you more at gym.

Jefferson, always panicking.

I pulled on the door and walked inside, headed for the locker room not bothering to respond. No, all I could think about was Ms. Mills and her no labels comment. 

I convinced myself she must be this open with all of her students.

She wouldn’t tell me something she wasn’t comfortable with. The woman basically said so herself.

But she did say were friends.

I scoffed.

Friends? Ms. Mills was just being nice.

I’m a fucking high school student.

And she’s fucking Aphrodite in human form playing a teacher.

A full grown woman.

Friends?

Yea right.


	9. Chapter 9

I was jittery going into physics today. I barely remember what Jefferson had told me at P.E because I kept replaying the words of Ms. Mills.

‘I’m not into labels’  
‘I’m not into labels’  
‘I’m not into labels’  
‘I’m not into labels’

So did she have a girlfriend?

What’s up with the giant and Coach Robin?

It seemed the more information Ms. Mills told me about herself the less I really knew about her.

She’s an enigma.

Opening the door I walked in and heard snickers in the back corner. I shot my head to where my old seat was and Lily and her friends were laughing and pointing at me. Raising an eyebrow at her I stuck my hand out and gave her a thumbs down. 

Her face twisted into a puzzled expression and her friends stopped laughing. 

Exactly, what the fuck do you say to that.

Nothing.

I sent a wink to her ignoring the scoffs that came from that area. 

The story behind the thumbs down:

One day I was driving on the freeway with Belle in my car. Like an asshole I cut someone off who was in my blind spot. Of course they sped around me and we were both prepared for the finger we were about to get but instead he caught pace looked me directly in the eye and gave me a thumbs down.

I don’t know why but that hurt more than him just flipping me off.

Ever since then I started using it.

It’s proven to be quite effective.

Belle’s laugh echoed in the classroom.

Yea, she remembers.

I walked over to my seat and glanced at Ms. Mills who was helping Richie read through some stuff in the text book. Looking up she looked around the room and when her eyes got to me she smiled softly. I sent her a crooked grin and her reaction was to bite her lip.

My pants grew hard at the visual I was getting, a feeling I was becoming accustom to. 

Dropping my backpack to the floor I fell in my chair.

“Where were you at lunch today?” she demanded, Belle’s happy demeanor changed quickly.

Avoiding her eyes I reached down to grab my text book.

“Around.”

I could literally hear her eyes roll.

“Obviously Emma. What’s going on with you and Killian? And does Jefferson know because he was acting weird today.”

J you suck.

I placed the book on my desk and flipped to last night’s homework.

“It’s a long story. The short version, Killian tried to kiss me on Friday, we got into a fight. I’m giving him some space before I figure out what to say to him.”  
“I fucking knew it!” she shrieked causing heads to turn.

I glared at her and she covered her mouth.

“Sorry, I just knew he was going try something like that. So, will you be at lunch with us tomorrow?”

Shrugging my shoulders in response I ran a hand through my hair.

“I don’t know. It depends on if he’ll want to talk.”  
“Well let me know, I’ll keep you company so you won’t be all alone.”

A snort from Ms. Mills desk reached my ears. I took a chance and looked at her, but she was ready to meet me. An all knowing grin crossed her face.

There’s no way she heard us.

Even if it is the first row, I’m still in the back. 

Her brown eyes dropped to my forearm and I followed her stare. There was another hand on me, it was Belle’s.

“Okay?” she said.  
“Yea, okay.”

What the fuck did Belle say?

“Everyone settle down.” the husky voice rang in the classroom.

I turned my attention to my teacher in that amazing outfit. A couple of guys whistled and for once I didn’t think they were being childish.

I fucking agree.

She smiled at them then spun around in a circle.

“You all like it?” Ms. Mills asked.  
“Yes. Ya. Oh yea. Sexy.” were all the answers called out by the class.

I however kept my mouth shut.

The way my cock felt was answer enough.

“Thank you.” she curtsied at the end. “My apologies for not being here for you on Friday. How was the substitute.”

Not you.

“Shitty.” Lily responded from the corner.  
“Language.” she gently scolded. “Why was she bad?”  
“She smelled horrible for one.” said Richie. 

We all agreed.

“She basically just sat there and told us to read.”

Yes Ethan, preach.

“Even so, I expect you were all on your best behavior.” Ms. Mills eyed the class.  
“Emma was the first one to leave. She read the chapter in like 5 minutes.”

What? Fuck you Ethan. 

Fuck. You.

“Oh she did?” she responded keeping her eyes solely on Ethan.

Richie laughed from the front.

“Snitches get stitches ass face.”

Ass face? That’s the best you can do? You had me until then.

“Hey, language. I’m gone for one day and you guys turn into a bunch of 7th graders. Now, all of you take out your books and flip to 2.4.”

The shuffle of pages filled the quiet room. Everyone stared at her waiting for the next command.

“Lily, explain the equation.”

Ms. Mills motioned for her to come to the front. With pride Lily walked up and took the marker she was holding. She began to write on the board the equation she got as Ms. Mills walked around Richie’s desk and down our row. I attempted to keep focus on what she was saying but the closer this woman got to me the more vibrations rushed through my body.

My arm hair stood on end and followed her energy as she walked around the back of my chair. She was so close to me, I was waiting for her touch on my back, but nothing happened. The sound of her heels faded and I turned my head as she was swaying her hips towards Lily’s seat. She sat down and I couldn’t help the frown that crossed my face.

“To calculate the displacement we determine how long the arrow is using the lengths of the sides and the Pythagorean Theorem.”  
“And what would that look like?” asked Ms. Mills

Lily smiled and winked at her.

The balls on this bitch was incredible.

“The equation looks like a^2+b^2=c^2. Since c^2 is our displacement squared it would be written as (delta/s)^2”

Belle leaned over and tapped me.

“Show off.” she whispered.

God I love this woman.

“Does everybody understand how Lily came to this conclusion?”.

Ms. Mills asked standing up and slipping through desks making her way to the front. Everyone nodded their head. 

“Flip your pages back to Vectors in Physics, in a moment I will be passing out a test. This time I’m not kidding, but before you all groan I’m giving you the opportunity to use your book. If you need any help please come up to my desk.”

At least it’s open book.

“You got this Em.” Belle whispered next to me.

I smiled at her silently sending her a thank you.

Ms. Mills began to pass out a piece of paper, it felt like each sound of her heel against the floor was a count down to my failure.

But I couldn’t think like that.

She said so herself. I’m smarter than I give myself credit for.

If Belle and Ms. Mills believe in me, than I can do it.

When she reached my desk, she seemed to take her time in handing me my test.

“I expect better than a F this time.” her voice was so husky right now.

I was prepared for the chills though and caught them before they escaped. 

Might be getting a handle on this.

Her hand slipped into my vision, the paper was placed on my desk and I went to work. The study sessions had paid off as I answered the questions with confidence. Much more than what I had before. When I got to question 8 I was a little stumped.

Should I go ask for help?

I took a deep breath and twirled the pencil between my fingers, taking a fleeting look away from the test I glanced at Ms. Mills. Her head was resting on the palm of her hand and she was going over papers with a red sharpie. 

She could always feel me looking at her, my proof was the way her head lifted and her hazel eyes met mine. For a moment she looked away then her brown orbs came back to me. Resting her chin on her hand she smiled at me and for a few seconds I forgot where I was, what I was doing.

It passed in a blink of an eye.

Ms. Mills raised an eyebrow then pointed down, telling me to focus on my test. I forced my gaze back to the problem and read through the book. I was going to do this on my own. I wouldn’t need to go up there for help. Richie was the first one to get up and turn it in, then a couple of other boys. Belle and I finished at the same time again and walked up to Ms. Mills desk. 

Belle turned hers in and she got an award winning smile. Lily out of no where cut in front of me almost tripping me in the process. Ms. Mills looked at me then at Lily. 

“Here you go.” my nemesis said with the cheesiest grin ever.  
“Thank you Lily.” she replied softly.

She turned around in front of me then bumped her shoulder against mine.

That move is getting so old.

I turned my head to say something but a soft grasp around my hand stopped me. Drifting my head Ms. Mills looked up at me, her eyes were soft.

“Don’t.” she whispered.

My skin was burning from her touch and when she removed her hand it left me cold. I handed in my test and the first thing I noticed was my answer to question number 1 didn’t match Lily’s. My shoulders dropped. That’s the worst feeling, especially when that person got a better grade than you.

Instant panic.

“Are you confident in your answers?”

She has the worst timing ever.

“Yes.” I said with little emotion.

Gracefully Ms. Mills leaned in and took the paper from my hand. 

“Do you have time to stay after class? I know you have volleyball practice, it’ll only take a few minutes.” Her brown eyes stayed focused on the paper.  
“Sure, I guess I can fit you in.” 

No, never say that again.

Why do I sound so stupid around her?

Chuckling she spun back around in her chair and I took that as an invitation to walk away from her desk. Briskly I walked back to my seat, Belle had scooted her desk over to be closer to mine.

“How do you think you did?”  
“Good actually, thank you for you’re help.”

Belle nodded and looked at me endearingly.

“So Killian...”

Damn...I knew she wouldn’t let it go.

“What about him?”  
“Are you both going to hate each other forever. I get it, he tries way to hard, but he’s been apart of the group forever, and so have you. It’s just weird, things are thrown off when one of you is missing.”

I sighed and bit my lip.

“I know. Like I said I’m going to talk to him tomorrow morning and get this all figured out. I can only control me though, so if he’s acting like a bitch then sorry.”  
“That seems fair.”

Soft murmurs filled the classroom as more and more students turned in their tests and somewhere along the line Ethan joined our conversation. Every so often I would sneak a peek at Ms. Mills who was either talking to a student, or grading a paper. When her head glanced in my direction I would casually look away so I didn’t appear like a creeper. Sometimes she would smirk at me, sometimes she would shake her head.  
This time she continued to stare at me. Her eyes burned holes in the side of my face as I pretended to be interested in what Ethan was saying. She was trying to get me to look at her but it wasn’t going to work. I stood my ground and ignored the lingering gaze. Finally she gave up and my body relaxed.

“Can I have everybody’s attention.” Ms. Mills asked standing up and walking to the front smoothly.

Our attention had been brought to hers instantly, she glanced up at the clock then looked at us again.

“Over the next few weeks we will be diving into some of the most historic people who changed physics. This will lead into your winter break project which will be to write a biography of any one of the scientists from the list I’m going to hand out tomorrow.”

Lily’s hand raised in the air.

The scoff I made was audible and I saw Ms. Mills smile.

“Yes Lily.”  
“Will your door be open for us if we need any help?” she asked in the most pathetic voice I’ve ever fucking heard.  
“Of course, for anybody that doesn’t know I’m always here 20 minutes before school starts and my first period is open, please come to me if you’re having trouble.”

NO!

Don’t announce it, that’s my time.

A mummer of some kids in agreement fulled my annoyance.

“As for tonight’s homework, answer the questions from 2.4 to chapter 3.”

The bell rang but nobody moved.

Why?

We were waiting to be dismissed.

She grinned at all of us then nodded her head.

“You may go.”

Students began to shuffle around and I stayed in my seat to talk to Ms. Mills. Belle looked at me and I pointed to the teacher.

“I gotta stay after.”  
“Oh okay, good luck today.”

She leaned down to give me a hug, said bye to Ms. Mills and walked out. The familiar silence came and I made my way to her desk while she was at the board erasing things.

“So, you wanted to talk?”

Turning her head she looked at me and pointed to her desk. I followed her finger and sitting on top was my test. The letter A was circled along with a smiley face.

Holy shit.

I knew it!

I shot my head back to Ms. Mills with a grin I felt took up my whole face.

“Are you fucking shitting me right now?” I screamed.

She winced at the excess of words that flew out my mouth and I shrugged.

“Sorry, dad’s a cop.”

Ms. Mills walked over to me and leaned against her desk with her arms folded over chest.

“Well I wasn’t, so language. Aside from that, yes you did.”

She looked at me with pride.

“I’m proud of you.”

Her brown eyes left me to drop to the floor, she bit her lip and shuffled from one foot to another.

I know that look.

She’s contemplating something.

“Let me see your phone.” she suddenly said.

My hand moved at the command but my brain wondered why. I grabbed it from my pocket and handed it to her. She took it and began to go through it.

Um. 

The fuck.

“Since it looks like my time will be booked up before school, I want you to have my number in case you have any questions.”

What?

“I’m going to call myself now so I have your number.”

She never looked up once to meet my gaze. 

The ring of her cell went off and she mumbled something under her breath then handed me back my phone. I grabbed it quickly and put her name in.

Yup, I had the balls to type Regina Mills.

“Do other kids have your number?”

Sometimes words leave my mouth before my mind has a chance to say shut the fuck up.

Finally her eyes met mine again.

“Yes they do. I have students in multiple classes who have something going on either before or after school. It’s senior year and I know you guys are trying to fit everything in, I want to make this as easy as I can. I care about your grades.”

I nodded slowly understanding where she came from. 

“Alright off to practice with you.”

With some excitement I grabbed my backpack and jogged out the class all the way to the locker room. A thought entered my mind:

Is that why she asked me to stay behind? My paper wasn’t graded yet, I had literally just turned it in. I didn’t have time to dwell on the question because Ruby yelled my name once I got into the locker room.

“Emma, you’ve got 7 minutes.”

Oh, so this is what Captain Ruby looks like. With haste I tucked myself away in the bathroom stall. I changed with speed I had never used in my life then made sure everything was good. These shorts felt so comfortable and the fact I was hidden was even better.

I threw my things in a locker and jogged out to the gym. The girl who I had raced with during try outs was the first one to smile at me.

“Hey!” she called and waved her hand for me to come over. 

I walked over to the girls and found my spot in the circle.

“You must be Emma.” she asked me. Her energy was so bubbly I already liked her. “I’m Tanya, T for short. You put up a good run against me.”  
“Yea I’m kind of competitive.”  
“Good, we need that this year.”

She placed her hand in between my shoulder blades and pushed me into the middle.

“Real quick introductions, you know Ruby and me. This is Dorothy, Sadie, Rachel, Aliey, Kelsey, and Denise.”

They all waved at me and smiled.

The whistle blew loudly and we all turned our heads. Coach Robin was walking up to us with a smile on his face. He was carrying a huge box, next to him was a little boy with wavy brown hair pushing a basket of volleyballs.

“Line up at the net ladies..”

Briskly we walked over to meet him and lined up, the kid left the basket and stood behind Coach Robin’s leg. Coach dropped the box he was holding went to move the boy and placed both his hands on his tiny shoulders.

“For those of you that don’t know, this is my son Roland. He’s going to be our assistant coach for the season.”

Roland lifted his little hand and shyly waved at us.

I’m not one to fawn over kids but this fucker is adorable.

“Okay now down to business. This year we have a small team which means all of us will have to work harder and play smarter. We will be tired, we will have doubt, we may think we can’t do it, but we can. I have faith in all of us, we will go all the way again. We will finish this year as champions for the second time in a row.”

Man knew how to talk.

“Roland, grab the folder on top of the basket and tell us who we are playing.”

The kid walked over and stood on the tip of his toes to grab the file. He opened it and read:

“This Friday our first game is against Acalanes.” 

His voice is too cute.

The girls around me groaned in frustration and Tanya leaned in close to my ear.

“They’re a good team.”

Coach Robin nodded his head.

“I can assure you they will be coming for blood. We were the only thing standing in their way last year from getting the title by 1 point.”

Damn, yea that’s got to hurt.

“Today we will be focusing on the rotation, find what position works for everyone then go over some plays. Let’s start with Ruby as the center blocker, Tanya will be a setter, Emma I’m going to put you as an opposite hitter on the left side, position 4. Their job is to block, play offense and defense as well as strike, with Tanya you two are the only ones who rotate a full 6 positions.

Oh great.

“Dorothy outside hitter, Kelsey let’s put you as the defensive specialist, Denise you’re gonna be the liberos. Let’s get set up.”

We took our positions behind the volleyball net and Coach Robin took us through the motions. Every time Roland would blow the whistle that was our cue to rotate clockwise. I picked up on the spots quickly which gave me a little more confidence.

“Okay lets up the tempo a little, each time Roland blows you will get into your position and give me 7 burpees.”

Burpees can go to hell.

I hate those nasty things.

The whistle rang loudly in the gym and we moved. It seemed he would blow it every 10-15 seconds and gives us 5 second rest, it tested my physically abilities for sure. On the 3rd whistle I looked around as my body hit the gym floor and could see the other girls getting tired as I was, Tanya on the other hand didn’t seem phased. 

I need to figure out how she works out on her spare time.

“Come on ladies, 3 more rounds! Emma push yourself” yelled Roland.

Look at the pipes on this kid.

But don’t single me out.

You’d look like me if you were about to die from your lungs exploding too.

On the 6th round I sighed in relief. 

“5 minute water break.” shouted Coach.

We stumbled to our backpacks and Ruby let me share hers since I didn’t use my brain and forgot one.

“Looking good out there.” she panted.  
“Really? Because I feel like a noodle.” I joked with her.

The girls laughed and patted me on the back.

“You’re fine duckling.” Dorothy teased.  
“Duckling?” I asked.  
“Yea, you’re last name is Swan right? So duckling.”

Okay, not the worst I’ve ever been called.

We began to joke around when Roland’s excited cry filled the gym.

“Regina!!” 

What?

I turned my head so fast it thought it would pop off. Gliding in the gym with her arms wide open was Ms. Mills. He jumped into her body and she picked him up and spun him around. The girls didn’t seem to notice my distraction which I was grateful for.

Coach Robin jogged over and embraced her in a hug.

My stomach turned at the sight.

I don’t understand their dynamic. Is she with him or not? If she is, who in the fuck was that other guy rubbing her shoulders so tenderly? I watched as Ms. Mills carried Roland off to the bleachers, she placed him on the first row of benches and he stood tall then blew the whistle.

The team put their stuff down and we walked back on the court. My eyes were still glued to her and she met my gaze then quick smile flashed across her lips. I smiled then turned my attention to Coach. Let’s take this as my chance to not fuck up in front of her again.

“Okay, so we have about 15 minutes left to rally. We have an odd number of girls so Dorothy I will have you float. Before we start head to the 10 foot line and practice serving. Emma are you familiar with this?”  
“Sort of.”  
“Rachel, work with her.”

Rachel, a beautiful girl with long brown hair and chocolate eyes walked over to me. Coach motioned for Roland to come and the little boy jumped off the bleachers and ran to the basket full of volleyballs, stood behind them then pushed them over to us. My gaze drifted to Ms. Mills who had her head deep in papers. 

Her brows would furrow every now and then, sometimes she would roll her eyes.

She was so cute in this teacher state.

Rachel grasped my shoulder and led me to the opposite side of where the girls were. She called for Roland to throw us a ball and he did.

“So have you ever done this before.” she asked sweetly.  
“A little back in middle school.”  
“Okay, so we’ll start from the beginning.” Rachel giggled.

I can’t lie, she’s pretty hot.

First we went through the set up, every one’s is different, she likes to spin the ball in her hands twice then serve, next we went over the foot placement, then basic skills of hitting the ball as it comes down. She ran out to where she was just in front of the net.

“Now hit it to me.”

Seems easy enough right?

I bounced the ball twice, twirled it between my fingers 3 times and tossed it in the air, I zeroed in on it as it fell and in slow motion brought my elbow back then connected with the ball. A loud smack was heard and it flew clear over the net landing out of bounds.

“Damn!” yelled Coach Robin

When I turned my head he was standing next to Ms. Mills, it seemed I was going to have to learn how to control my frustration. He is going to be my coach after all.

“You got a lot of power in that arm. Outside hitter is perfect for you.” he praised me.

Yea, I guess he’s not terrible. If they are together at least she’s with someone who doesn’t seem to be an asshole.

I’ve never seen her wear a ring though but in today’s world that doesn’t mean anything.

Rachel jogged over to me and gave me a high five.

“Now how about we control that power.” she winked and called for another ball.

Over the next 5 minutes Rachel taught me when and where to use my so called power. She guided me on how to do aces, how to hit a floatie, and how to apply both techniques for a killer serve.

“Are we all warmed up and ready?” shouted Roland and Ms. Mills’s chuckle filled my every being.  
“Yes we are.” yelled Ruby.  
“Places then, we have about 9 minutes left.”

Kid is feisty as fuck.

I like it.

“Lets have Aliey, Sadie, Denise, and Emma on Team A. Ruby, Tanya, Rachel and Kelsey on Team B. Dorothy float for Team B first. What we are focusing on is our position as a player, that means Emma you are focused on blocking and hitting, when you are in the back row focus on digs to the front row players, look to Sadie for the set. When you want the ball call out 4 so she knows where to pass it, but you have to pay attention and anticipate where the ball is going because there won’t always be time to set up plays and call numbers.” lectured Coach.  
“Got it.”  
“We ready? Let’s get started.”

Walking to my position I took the time to look at Ms. Mills. I had barely felt her stare on me all practice. She paused in her movements for a minute and I thought she was going to look up but instead she shook her head then continued reading through what I assume is our tests. 

The whistle blew and the ball smacked from our side.

Oh shit, we’re starting.

I brought my focus back to the game swearing to keep my attention on the rally. Kelsey bumped the ball and Tanya got her hands up for the set, the ball landed on her fingertips and she pushed off it to Rachel who was on my side.

I saw Aliey slide close to me and we lined up for the block. The number one thing I remembered was under no circumstances does any part of my body touch the net. We jumped up in unison ready for the smack only Rachel tapped it gently floating the ball just over our fingertips.

The reason she’s on varsity is because she can do things like that.

Looking behind me Denise was there with the save as she dove and bumped the ball up. We stumbled away and I knew we weren’t going to have time to set up for a play. Aliey sprinted to the right side of the net and as best a possible Sadie centered herself, I was sure she was going to set it to Aliey and so did Ruby and Kelsey as they bolted to her side of the net, however when the ball came to Sadie she arched her back sending the volleyball behind her and to me.

I was prepared though and ran through the footing in my head.

Left foot, right foot, feet together and I launched my body high in the air connecting my hand with ball. With force it went flying down bouncing off the gym floor and out of bounds. 

Yes!

The girls gave me high fives and I could hear Roland cheering my name. I turned my head and saw him bouncing up and down on Ms. Mill’s leg with his fist in the air. Ms. Mills however kept her eyes solely on the boy and the joy on her face from his excitement was a sight to be seen.

“Let’s keep it going ladies. Good job Emma.” Coach Robin yelled.

We rallied for another 5 minutes before he called it.

“Time. Same for tomorrow. Pick up your jerseys on the way out, they’ll have your last name on the back.”

I grabbed my backpack and headed for the box with the girls. I accepted that I wasn’t going to get Ms. Mills’s attention so I didn’t bother looking at her. Opening it up I could see ‘SWAN’ in black lettering on a white jersey, then ‘SWAN’ in white lettering on a red jersey both with the number 4 under it with a pair of knee pads in a separate bag. I picked it up and scooted out the way so the team could get theirs and unfolded mine. It was an under-amour style fabric t shirt. The front had rose on the top right corner and my number on the left. 

I didn’t hate it.

“What do you think?” Ruby’s voice broke my thoughts.  
“I like it.” I said smiling to her.

We walked to the locker room and a flood of tingles ran through my body, my hair stood on my neck and my body vibrated. 

There she is.

Ignoring it I made my way into the locker room and changed in the stall.

“You know we’re all girls here.” yelled Tanya from the other side.  
“Some people like to change in private.” Ruby defended for me.  
“I know, I’m just saying we don’t care what you look like.”  
“T, let it go.” I heard Ruby whisper.

Yes, please let it go.

“Thanks for the offer Tanya, I’m just a little self conscious.”  
“I can understand that.” agreed Kelsey.

They continued to talk while I changed flushed with embarrassment. Most times I tried not to let my extra appendage bother me, but sometimes...sometimes it did. This was one of those times. I use to think hey, maybe there’s a reason why I was born like this. At least the universe blessed me with good looks, an awesome family, and decent charm. 

You can only keep those positive affirmations in your head for so long.

The team yelled bye to me and walked out of the locker room.

“You good Em?” asked Ruby when we were alone.

I walked out of the stall in my school clothes. I decided on going commando since I was just going straight home plus I was wearing baggy pants. No harm no foul right? 

Bringing my eyes to Ruby I forced a smile at her.

“Yea, I’m good. Thanks for that.”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s no big deal. I got you.”

Reaching out she pulled me in for a hug.

“Do you want me to walk you to your car?”  
“No it’s okay. I’ll be fine. Plus you parked in the back lot.”

Ruby eyed me closely then let go.

“Fine, text me when you get home okay?”

I nodded in response then we took off in different directions. My volleyball uniform was spilling out my hands and I was having a hard time walking. The air was cool against my skin when I walked out and goosebumps rose.

“Fuck it’s cold.” I cursed.

After tripping and grunting I finally made it to my car. I dropped my things to the ground and unlocked the door flopping in and began to start it.

The engine revved one, twice, then nothing.

I tried it again.

Same result.

Again, same result.

Shit!

This always happens when it gets below 50.

Stupid piece of shit of car. 

A slew of curse words flew out my mouth as I got out and slammed the door shut kicking it after for dramatic effect.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call Ruby and hoped she hadn’t left yet but when I clicked the screen my battery blinked 2 percent.

That should be enough to make one call if I talk really fast right?

Taking the chance I found her name and pressed the call button hearing it ring once then the fatal beep of my dying cell sang in my ear giving me a big old fuck you.

I sighed and dropped my head back looking at the sky that was now turning purple and orange from the setting sun. 

“Do you need some help?”

I jumped at the voice and spun around. My eyes widened and my stomach dropped.

Ms. Fucking Mills.

She rose an eyebrow then took a step to me.

You wanted her to look at you, now she’s looking at you.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” she assured.  
“No it’s okay. Um you didn’t.” Liar. “And I think it’s just a dead car battery, I was trying to call Ruby but my phone died.”  
“Well it’s good thing I’m here then.” she said taking another step forward.

The slight breeze blew her perfume making it the only thing I smelled. I fought hard to stop my eyes from closing.

“Pop your hood.” she whispered.

It sounded so sultry and I felt the twitch in my pants.

Down boy.

Doing as I was told I opened the door, reached under and popped the hood. Ms. Mills stood in front of the car and unlatched it from under neath and raised it up. I got out and stood behind her just in time for her to bend over and look inside it.

Instantly I was rock hard and as I dropped my head I could see the bulge forming in the center of my pants.

Fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

Shit.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Shit.

Keep it together Emma you got this! It’s not the first time something like this has happened before. While Ms. Mills had her head under the hood of my car I took off my sweatshirt and wrapped it around my waist so the sleeves were tied behind my back and the part that made for my body was covering my bulge. She turned around at my rustling and her eyes glanced down to my hoodie.

“Did you get warm all of a sudden?”  
“Yup, I get hot easily.” as bumps rose on my skin.

Good just keep lying with confidence like that.

I rolled my eyes.

“So what do you think? Can you just jump it?” I asked trying to change the subject.  
“Doesn’t look like it. I can smell gasoline and saw some black smoke coming out your exhaust when you tried to start it. It’s possible your engine is flooded.”

No don’t say that please.

I placed my hands on my hips and groaned loudly. My tiny fingers ran through my hair and I held them their grasping behind my neck.

“What do I do now?”

Ms. Mills shut the hood and leaned against my car.

“Well I could call a tow truck for you, or I could attempt to fix it and if that doesn’t work then...”  
“Back to the tow truck.” I finished for her.

She smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

“I have to say, I can’t imagine you fixing any sort of car.”  
“Why? Because I’m a woman in heels and a pretty outfit?”

A pretty everything.

“Well if you’re such a boss fix my car.”

I don’t know where this teasing vibe came from but I was enjoying it. It didn’t feel strained. It felt right.

She raised an expectant eyebrow at me then stuck out her hand with her palm up.

“Keys.” 

The way she looked at me right now like I was prey made me twitch. With shaky fingers I dropped my keys into her hand and she walked away from me, opened my door then sat in the drivers seat. I walked to my passenger door and climbed in.

“This method I’m going to show you does not always work, but it’s an old school way of doing things and sometimes it does the trick. First you want to hold your foot down on the gas pedal.”  
“That’s what I did! Foot on the gas pedal and the clutch.”  
“No, you probably had your foot on the clutch as you pumped the gas pedal, I said hold it down with your foot.”

I thought back. Yup she’s right.

“Next you place your other foot on the clutch...” Ms. Mills teased. “Then you crank.”

She turned the key over and it clunked but nothing happened.

“You can do this up to 3-5 times. But keep your foot on the gas pedal, don’t let up when you try to turn it over again.” she said.

Again she turned it over and it sounded like there was life before it died down again. One more time and with serious struggle my beetle started up again. Ms. Mills looked at me and smiled but as soon as she took her foot off the clutch and gas my car died again.

Her eyebrows creased and she huffed loudly.

“Emma you need to get a new car, it’s a wonder how you even get to school every day.”

Opening the door she stepped out of the car and shut it softly. I watched as she pulled out her phone, typed a number and brought it to her ear. There was something in her voice just then, a hint of over protectiveness perhaps. Her lips moved fast as she seemed to be explaining what was going on, her nose crinkled and her lips pulled tightly together. Ms. Mills nodded once then said okay I think and hung up. 

Her eyes met mine and motioned for me to come. 

No, it’s so cold out there.

Why did I have to say I was warm.

Stupid Emma.

I pushed the car door open and swung my legs out as I did I felt a gently tap against my thigh. My eyes widened and I had to contain a squeal. If that’s my dick and it’s moving that means I’m soft. Oh thank the Universe for that. With a smile I got out of the car, untied my sweatshirt then put it back on.

“I wouldn’t look so happy, it’s going to take about 40 minutes for them to get here.”

My shoulders dropped.

“I’m sorry apparently it’s busy.”

I flood of guilt coursed through my body.

“Look Ms. Mills you can go home. Thank you for calling a tow truck company for me I really appreciate it. I wouldn’t want you out here waiting with me I’d feel bad. You probably have better things to do then stay with a teenager.”

I went to reach for my keys but she pulled her hand away. My eyes met hers and her expression read full on annoyed.

Uh oh, what did I do?

“Emma if you think I’m going to leave you out here by yourself then your crazy. It’s only 40 minutes, well now 38. That’s puts us at 5:30.” she snapped.

Whoa. Okay. 

I know she’s hot but I don’t like getting talked to like that.

“I’m sorry geez, don’t bite my fucking head off. I was just saying-”  
“And I told you stop assuming you know what I’m going to do. Now lock up your car, grab your backpack, hand me your uniform and walk with me, my car has heat.” she stated.

My spunky attitude blew out like a flame. Accepting defeat I dropped my head and did what Ms. Mills asked of me. When I handed her my uniform I kept my eyes down like a remorseful child. Her hand touched mine as she took the clothes and my eyes fluttered shut soaking in the feeling before it was gone.

The wind blew and I shivered as the cold punched my bones. In a swift motion Ms. Mills wrapped her arm around my shoulder pulled me into her side and guided us to her car. Every part of my body came alive buzzing with energy. Every part.

I rolled my eyes at my inability to control myself around this woman. She’s just a fucking woman.

“I can drive my car around to be closer to yours if that’s what your worried about.”

No I’m worried about you seeing my dick pushing through my pants.

“Yea kids can be crazy.” I replied instead draping my arms over my groin and wrapped one hand over the other.

If she noticed my tense state or my awkward walk she didn’t show any signs of it, and once I succumbed to the fact that my body will most likely act this way as long she touched me I realized we fit well together. I just sort of gelled into her side like a puzzle piece. We made it to her car and just as I was getting use to her body against mine she slowly pulled her arm away, slung my clothes over her shoulder and reached in her purse. 

Her Porsche beeped and Ms. Mills pointed her finger to the passenger door. I was the first one to get in placing my backpack on the floor and as softly as possible I sat down in her car, careful not to shake it. As soon as I shut the door her scent clung to my nose suffocating me. My member went rigid and pressed awkwardly against my zipper.

This was a terrible idea.

Finally she opened the back door placed my stuff on the seat releasing some of her smell before she shut the door locking it in again. 

Okay get it together.

Act fucking normal. 

The tingles won’t stop, the way she makes me hard won’t stop, the way my hair stands up on end when she’s around won’t stop so get it the fuck together.

As Ms. Mills opened the front door I took a deep breath before she climbed in, closed the door, and in a sense trapped us. Her slender finger reached for a button by her steering wheel and her Porsche came to life.

“Did you just turn your car on by pressing that?”  
“Yea, have you never heard of that?”  
“Have you seen my car?”

She laughed once and there was a twinkle in her eye. Turning up the heat she pulled out of her spot and began to drive over to my car. Well not drive, that is what normal people do, she fucking sped like a bat out of hell. My left hand gripped the center console and my right hand fumbled with the seat belt.

A deep belly laugh hit me and I knew she was doing that because of my reaction.

“Not funny. Had I known we’d be doing a stunt driving course I would have never agreed to be in the car with you.”

Ms. Mills feigned a hurt look and pouted at me.

Gah, I can’t with her. She’s too much.

“We’re pulling up to your car anyway.” 

She parked right next to me then took her hands off the wheel and pressed a button dropping her chair back a little. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned mine back as well. Surrounded by warmth I found myself cuddling into the leather.

“Heated seats will do that to you.”  
“I could seriously fall asleep right here.”

Her giggle reached my ears and I sighed in contentment

“Do your parents know you’re still here?”

Shit! Mom and Dad.

I shot up and looked around for my phone finding it in my pocket.

Oh yea. It’s dead.

“Um, can I borrow your phone to call them real quick.”  
“Of course.”

Handing me her phone I took it and began to type out my house number. The only one I have memorized. Thank fuck for that. It rang loudly in the car and I winced from the small pain that hit my eardrums.

“Sorry, it’s connected to the stereo that has Bluetooth.” She said pushing a button on her steering wheel that turned down the volume.

I looked at her ‘stereo’ and scoffed lightly. Thing was a fucking Ipad. Everything in here was high tech and updated. Man, I’m really out of style. 

Even if I was this thing has to be worth half my parents house.

2 rings later and they picked up.

“Swan residence.”  
“Hey mom, I’m so-”  
“Oh Thank God Emma. Where are you, we’ve been worried sick. David! Don’t call the police station, she’s on the phone.”

Don’t call the police station? Guys, don’t you think that’s a little over board?

“Where are you honey?” dad asked.  
“I’m stuck at school. My engine flooded I guess and my phone died.”  
“Damn it David. I told you we need to get her a new car.”  
“Ouch, sorry M&M. I’ll look at some of the cars we impounded and see if any can clear to sell.”  
“Dad no! Don’t you dare get me some old beat cop car.”  
“What does it matter as long as it gets you from point A to point B?” Dad dully questioned.  
“No, that’s what you said about her current car before we got it. This weekend we all go down to the lot and look for a mediocre mode of transportation.”   
“Thanks Mom, and yes I know what you’re going say. With a better car comes payments, I will look for a job next week.” I said resting my head on the window.  
“Well look who’s maturing. So are you on your way home yet? Do you need one of us to come pick you up?”  
“No I’m good.” the words coming out rushed. “One my teachers called a tow truck for me. It should be here in about 30-ish minutes.”

As mom rambled some sort of praise and thanks for that, I gazed out the window watching the clouds change colors and soon those hazel eyes landed on me. Studying me. I could feel her take in the features on my face, down my jaw to my neck, her head tilted as she took in my breasts, then down to my pants, where she stayed.

Why is she looking down there?

Lazily I dropped my head and there it was. In plain sight standing loud and proud was a nice bulge about the size of my fist. 

Shit.

Can she see it?

I couldn’t take the chance and look at her so instead I crossed my legs laid my arms over my lap and attempted to tune into what my parents were saying holding down the bile rising in my throat.

Stop looking at me.

My breath became shallow.

I needed to calm down before I had a panic attack.

Focus on their voice.

Focus.

“-And dinner should be ready by the time you get home.” she finished.  
“Okay, thanks guys.”  
“We love you little one.” dad said.  
“Love you both too.”

Click. Dial tone. Silence.

The tension coming off me was clear. I was just readying myself for the loud shouts, the hurtful words, the look of disgust.

I laughed at an after thought.

She probably thinks it’s fake.

Ruby asked me that when I told her first.

‘Are you transitioning?’

Fair question but no, this is just me.

Should I just get out of the car now? Seems like a good idea but where would I go? I’m essentially stranded. Propping my elbow on door I rested my chin on the fist I had made and handed back her phone with the other hand.

“Thanks Ms. Mills.” I grumbled 

The weight from the phone lightened in my hand and her soft fingertips rubbed across mine with the lightest touch. I held back a gasp and kept my eyes on the purple and orange clouds. Her fingers stayed on top of mine for a while. I lost count after 35 seconds. 

“Emma, please look at me.” her voice was almost unrecognizable it was so...what’s the word...kind, soft, pleading? All of the above?

But it’s got to be a trap.

With intensity I continued to keep my eyes on the sky. A sigh from her end and soon her light touch was off of mine taking her phone with her. Silently I celebrated my minor victory until I felt those same fingers wrap around my chin. I jumped at the sudden tremor that ripped through my bones and she took that as her opportunity to turn my face and the eyes that I was dreading meeting caught me and I was gone. Ms. Mills was leaning halfway across the center console and her face was only a half foot from mine. Honey brown eyes darted to my lips.

No.

She couldn’t.

She wasn’t.

She didn’t.

She leaned back into her seat never letting her eyes off mine.

“Between you and me.” her voice was so fucking husky right now. “Out of school, you can just call me Regina.”

Is that it? Really?

Did that mean she didn’t see the hard on I have? 

Or is she just waiting for a time to embarrass me?

Or…

Is she just an understanding, awesome, sweet, gorgeous person.

“Only if you want to.” she added sensing my hesitation.

It would take some getting use to, especially saying it in front of her.

“Thank you Regina for letting me use your phone.” 

Her smile was slow to come but it did and automatically I smiled back.

“So have you talked to Killian yet?” her voice going back to it’s friendly tone acting like whatever happened didn’t just happen.  
“No. Tomorrow morning.” 

I relaxed in my seat with my head laying against the comfortable pad behind me still keeping my legs crossed just in case.

“Taking my advice?” Regina teased laying her head back also and then closing her eyes.  
“I was already going to before you said. But you may have pushed me into doing it sooner.”

I rolled my head to see her shaking shoulders as she chuckled from my words. I should have tore my attention away from her but there I was, drooling like an idiot observing the way streams of sunlight would move across her face. Highlighting the dimples she has on the corner of her mouth and the middle of her cheeks, each hair on her eyebrow laying flat in the same direction sculpting her flawless face.

Also her teeth are straight and perfect.

Just like everything else about her.

I can’t believe less than two minutes ago I was going to leave her car off some stupid assumptions.

“Enjoying the view?”

Huh? What?

Lifting her eyelids she tilted her head and gazed into mine. The corner of her mouth lifted drawing me in more.

“Sorry.” I apologized quickly and had to force myself to tear my eyes away.

It’s a lot tougher than it sounds.

Her stare lingered on me for a moment then she too turned her head. We looked as the sun dipped behind the clouds painting the sky purple and blue.

“You don’t get this in the city.”

Nodding my head I let my eyes close.

“I bet not, too many tall buildings.”  
“Definitely. If you get high enough then yea the sky is amazing, but most of the time I was in a class room, or in a subway, or in a cab. It’s not like here where you can see it from almost anywhere. So many people take things like this for granted.”

The conviction in her voice was admirable. I would probably look at sunsets and sunrises differently from now on.

“Were you born in New York?”  
“No I was born in Boston. Graduated, got a job in New York, wanted a change that brought me here.”  
“What change brought you here?”

Could I be stepping over the boundaries?

“Why does anybody want a change?”

Is that a rhetorical question?

Regina didn’t say anything after that and so neither did I. It was obvious maybe I pushed a little too far and if we were going to continue I felt she had to be the one to start.

“Where were you born?”

Good, I didn’t fuck up too bad.

“The papers say in Maine and then somehow I got transferred across the U.S and ended up in California.”  
“What do you mean transferred?”  
“I was in the foster care system.”

Awkward pause.

Damn, I could have sugar coated that better.

I heard her shift in her seat but didn’t open my eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

My heart pulled at the ache in her voice.

“Don’t be. I’m lucky I ended up in the family I did.”

When she didn’t respond I drifted my eyes open and found her eyebrows furrowed with her lips placed in a frown. Instantly I reached my hand over to touch her shoulder and she jumped under my grasp. I pulled my hand back at the reaction.

Hm, maybe she didn’t like to be touched.

Brown eyes met mine as she attempted to smile.

“Seriously it’s okay. Don’t feel bad for me. There are a ton of other kids out there who were and are in worse positions than I was.”

Crinkling her nose Regina shook her head.

“It’s just disappointing to hear. I mean, who wouldn’t want you.”

Regina’s remark opened an old wound and at the same kissed it to make it better. It’s not her fault, it just makes me question was I not good enough?

“I’m happy you ended up with a loving a family.” she finally said with a smile but her tone was deflated.  
“I am too. They are seriously the greatest.”

Seeing her bummed out was depressing. I needed to change the subject before my past hung over us like a dark cloud.

“So you and Roland?”

Her head shot over to me and a puzzled look flashed over her face before she placed her mask on grinned slowly shifting back to her old self.

I knew it. That kid could make anybody smile.

“He’s very bright and very active.”  
“Well he takes after his mother that way.”

Shit.

Why did I just say that?

Regina’s face went from surprised to confused, a hint of realization, then twisted into abhorrence.

“You think that-wait-do you...”

She couldn’t even get the words out.

Swan you’ve done it now.

“Him and me?”

I shrugged my shoulders. She probably wants an explanation.

“You and Coach just seemed so close and Roland sorta looks like you.” I rambled on dropping my head and playing with my hands.  
“Emma!” Regina shrieked.

Which in any other moment I would have found cute.

“No, he’s my cousin. That’s just...no.”

It was quiet before I heard a light chuckle that turned into a laugh that rolled into a cackle only Regina could make sexy. I lifted my head and sure enough she was turning red in the drivers seat from laughing so hard. She brought her hand to cover her eyes and the vein in her neck bulged for some reason turning me on.

Yup, I deserved this.

When she calmed down I spoke.

“You can’t blame me. How was I suppose to know.”

I went to playfully push her, but she was quicker than me and swatted my hand away. For a moment everything moved in slow motion. Regina’s wavy brown hair flew in front of her face, dropping her head to the side she tossed it out of the way showing me her eyes again. A swirl of objection and confidence glittered deep in her honey pools as she challenged me to do something.

What it was...I didn’t know.

The rumbling of the tow truck pulled into the lot bringing us back to the reason we were here in the first place. Regina cleared her throat, reset her seat then got out of the car waving the person over. They got out and a short, stubby man with his belly hanging out of his shirt stomped out his cigarette then looked her up and down.

Please don’t make me drive in the truck with that guy.

I thought she was going to do something like bite his head off for being so obvious about his attraction to her but instead she placed her hand on his shoulder pointed to my car and professionally explained the situation. She was amazing. He nodded once and soon she was gliding back to me. Moving my seat upright I unfolded my legs then placed my backpack on my lap.

Regina opened the door and her eyes dropped to my bag for a second before her attention was brought back to me.

“I’m going to have you ride in the car with me and he’s going to follow.”

She reached in and pushed the power button.

“When the menu pops up on the screen type in your address.”

Reaching for her purse, she took out her wallet and smoothly closed the door. Is she paying for me? 

I didn’t like that feeling of being in debt to someone. I would have to pay her back somehow. 

Good thing I’m looking for a job soon.

Fumbling with her stupid touch screen and after a bunch of ‘fucks’ I finally reached the GPS. I typed in my address and it pulled up right before she got back in.

“You ready?” Regina asked with her hair slightly array. 

No, can we just stay?

“Yup.” 

After the guy hooked up my car we drove off. I could tell it was a struggle for her to drive the speed limit. At times she would huff, or scoff when the guy didn’t make the yellow light, even mutter some words I’m sure were along the lines of asshole and dick. 10 minutes later we pulled into my neighborhood with the thunderous truck behind us.

My area was quiet, so this was a little embarrassing. 

We reached my house but she parked just beyond it so the tow truck driver had enough room to pull up.

“Cute neighborhood.” Regina commented looking around at the houses.

I smiled at her and nodded my head.

“Thanks for everything. I’m sorry you had to stay after school. How much was it?”

Regina held up her hand and shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t be sure yet anyway until he adds up the mileage.”  
“I’m not that type of person. Text me how much when you find out and I’ll work on paying you back.”

I made my voice sound strong. I will not budge on this.

Sensing my stubborn attitude Regina crossed one arm around her waist, propped the other on her hand and curled her fingers around her lips. Her thumb swiftly glided under her chin as her eyebrow rose.

“How about this, mid terms are coming up which means projects and reports. I won’t have much time to eat. When you can maybe you could bring me some food, part of your payment could be you hanging out with me while I tediously run through the task of grading papers.”

I scrunched my eyebrows.

“That doesn’t seem fair.” 

Turning off the car, she took off her seat belt then leaned her elbow on the center console.

“I don’t eat fast food. I eat actual meals.”

With her cleavage pushing out of her shirt I’m finding it hard to say no.

“How many times would I be doing this?”

Regina bit her lip then smiled.

“I will accept your wishes and text you tonight after I have figured it out.”

I thought it over for a minute but when nothing else besides money that didn’t have came to mind I stuck out my hand waiting for her to shake on it. With a crooked grin she grasped it of course sending shocks throughout my body.

“Go inside and I’ll help him finish up out here.”

Saddened by her statement I let go giving reality the chance to sink in. I get it. Our time for today is over. 

Like we’d been friends forever she reached to hug me from her side of the car. Her hands gripped on to my back and when the stun was over my hand lifted and I placed it in between her shoulders.

“Goodnight Emma.”

A whisper so sweet, so taunting, so delicious a quiet moan slipped from my throat.

Regina pulled back all too soon then winked at me. I grinned back then got out of the car. I walked around the back of it to grab my things.

“Goodnight Regina.”

Then I shut the door and headed to my house with the smell of her perfume clinging to me. I could ask my parents for the money but I’m to prideful for that. Even though they’ll ask who paid for it. Grabbing my keys from my pocket I stepped inside and smelled a bunch of flavors in the air.

Mmm.

Hamburgers?

Mom walked around the corner looking relieved I had made it home. Wrapping me in a big hug she told me how happy she was to see me. I tried to stay present but my mind kept drifting back to Regina.

I wondered when I went upstairs and looked out my window if I would still see her white Porsche sitting outside.


	11. Chapter 11

I paced in Killian’s spot early Wednesday morning almost tripping over my duffel bag and backpack, yes I had to get a duffel to hold all my fucking volleyball shit. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for him. Yesterday after mom dropped me off, I found Jefferson and he said he saw Killian come in but seemed to disappear after that. So here I am being the bigger person stalking his daily parking spot. 

I heard some kids shout and 3 rows up 2 spots to left were a group of girls laughing and giggling. That was where Ms. Mills or Regina and I were the other night. She never texted me that night like she said she would and I couldn’t talk to her about it before school started yesterday because I slept in, lunch I was looking for Killian’s dumb ass, and in physics students were flooding to her desk to ask questions about their biography, after that I had practice.

Which is where I was informed that supposedly I have to participate at the pep rally on Friday. Tanya’s exact words were:

“We are always in the pep rally. Both boys and girls varsity volleyball. They do it for lacrosse and water polo. Where have you been? Living under a rock? This year we are trying to top the ‘Who Ya Rootin for’ theme we did last season.”

It had something to do with root beers.

Killian’s black GMC Sierra screamed down the lot then he started to pull into his spot before he saw me and slammed on the brakes. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

“Move Emma.” his voice was so monotone.  
“We need to talk.”

He shook his head and sighed.

“I don’t want to do this at school.”  
“Well if you wouldn’t have been ignoring my calls or disappearing on me we wouldn’t be doing this here.”  
“Fine. Move and we’ll talk.”

I eyed him cautiously, noticing my skepticism he put his hands up in a surrender.

“I promise.”

Believing him I stepped to the side, using my foot to slide all my stuff over and let him pull in. He unlocked the door and I opened it for him, with ease he jumped out and landed smoothly on his feet. His sad blue eyes looked at me only for a second then he glanced away.

“Do you want to sit in the bed?”  
“Sure.”

After I threw my things over the side of his truck we walked around to the back and he dropped down the tail gate. First Killian got in then he helped me up. With slow steps we reached the cab and hopped on the roof of the truck. Every now and then a guy or girl would see Killian and wave at him, he would politely wave back then it was back to silence.

He took a deep breath then placed his gaze on me while I kept my head down watching as I rocked my foot back and forth.

“I’m sorry Emma.”

Definitely wasn’t expecting him to apologize first. I met his eyes but stayed silent.

“I’m sorry about everything. I know how you feel about me it’s just apart of me hoped maybe if I showed you my romantic side that you would see me differently. Love me. More than a brother. I was going to take it slow but then Queen came on, we started dancing and laughing. I just got caught up in the moment. And what I said about you was just...it was so...crass and rude, I’m just so sorry.”

Taking in the information I nodded my head slowly and saw the water fill up in his eyes as he blinked a few times holding back the tears.

“It’s partially my fault. I’ve noticed the way you’ve been acting and I was going to talk about it but I too got caught up in the Queen moment. It just felt like-”  
“Old times.”  
“Yea, old times.” I finished

I saw him shake his head.

“You always do that.” Killian stated.  
“Do what?”  
“You always try and take on the blame for another person’s actions. You didn’t make me kiss you, it was all me. I know I fucked up.”

Killian turned his head to the field keeping his eyes away from me.

“Can things ever go back to normal? Over time? I don’t expect our friendship to be like it was right away, but some day.”

I would like it to.

Boy would I.

Reaching out I placed my hand on top of his and gently squeezed. His head turned to mine with a smile on his face.

“I think so. As long as you understand where I’m coming from.”  
“I do, but you also have to understand where I’m coming from. I can’t just make myself not be in love with you. It’s not some switch I can turn on and off. What I can do is not crowd you, I can be your best friend. I can be your brother.”

A little bit of remorse sunk into my body. I didn’t really think about it like that.

I removed my hand from his then laid my head down on his shoulder. Killian’s shoulders rose then fell and I felt his body melt and he wrapped his arm around my back and placed the side of his head on top of mine.

“Do the rest know?” he asked quietly.  
“I told Jefferson and Belle. I’m sure Ruby beat it out of them.”

We shared a soft laugh from my comment.

“Thanks Emma.”  
“For what?”

I felt his jaw clench together.

“For giving me a second chance. I don’t deserve it.”

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against me.

“You do. I can’t just kick you out like that. You mean too much to me.”  
“You mean a lot to me too.”

This was nice. The way it was suppose to be.

“Ms. Mills.” a girl shouted.

Lifting my head and turning it I saw the same group of girls who were at the spot Ms. Mills and were at walk over to her, Regina looked fucking amazing as always with her red see through blouse, leather pants and black boots. As the sun shown down I could see a hint of her black bra. Her hair was straight but Ms. Mills had just ran a hand through it so it was tossed to one side.

Yup, she’s definitely sex on legs.

Killian looked at me, then drifted his eyes to where my mine were. I could a see a tiny grin forming on his face out of my peripheral vision.

“She is hot isn’t she.”  
“Mmmhm.”

Ms. Mills walked across the lot greeting the girls with smiles as they attempted and failed to try and flirt with her. They either gently touched her arm or would laugh super hard at something she was saying. I shouldn’t be surprised that I wasn’t the only who was attracted to her. She probably let other people call her Regina too.

I sighed and resumed my previous position on Killian’s shoulder. Softly he placed his around my back again, soon after the butterflies swarmed in my stomach and the hair on my neck stood. Yes, she’s looking at me. I could feel her hazel eyes burning into my low back where his arm was wrapped around, she traveled slowly up my spine until she landed on the back of my head. 

I shivered at the possibility of what her face looked like right now.

“You cold?” Killian asked.  
“No, just-” think dummy think. “Just remembered I had to be in the pep rally this Friday.”

His deep laugh echoed throughout his body. The fact that I was getting better at lying to my friends was a perplexing thought. Like I’m happy they can’t read my every thought but on the same coin why was I lying to them.

“That’s right. The volleyball teams are really into that. Good luck.”  
“Thanks for those words of encouragement.” sarcasm was laced in my voice.

We pushed each other around before Ms. Mills’s husky laugh reached my ears causing my heart to race and stopping me from joking with Killian.

He looked at me curiously.

“You ready to get out of here?” 

Yes yes yes yes. Please let’s go.

“Yea, sure.”

I picked up my backpack and hoisted it on my shoulder then dropped my duffel to the ground. I hopped over the side of his truck with Killian following.

“Let me grab my things.”

Killian jogged to the other side and I leaned against the cool metal of his GMC. I looked to Ms. Mills and stared at her for a moment. Her eyes glanced to me and a hint of a smile graced her lips. I smiled back stuck up my hand and waved once at her. She sucked in her lip between her teeth then brought her focus back to the young girl speaking to her.

Killian came up beside me and nudged me with his shoulder. I brought my eyes to him and felt the blush creep on my neck. He glanced at me, then Ms. Mills, back to me, Ms. Mills again, then back to me.

His eyebrows rose and a crooked grin formed on his face.

“What?” I asked innocently.

Shaking his head he pulled his mouth in a full smile.

“Nothing. Come on, I’m ready for cheese zombies.”

He pulled me along and I wrapped my hand under his tricep and he guided me away from the path we usually walk and directly to Regina. My grip tightened on his arm pulling back creating some resistance.

Stopping abruptly Killian turned his body to face me.

“Relax. Just be Emma.”

I scrunched my eyebrows up at his statement not sure what to say. Where did that come from? What does he mean just be Emma?

His scoff reached my ears.

“You mean you don’t know how you feel about-you know what, no. Never mind, you’re going to have to figure this out yourself. I’m hungry, you?”

His random switch in subjects gave me whiplash. Not waiting for my answer he pulled me along towards Ms. Mills.

“Emma. Are. You. Hungry?” he teased.

Yes I heard you.

“Yea I could eat.”  
“Good, I heard they also have some cinnamon rolls and-”

I tuned him out, only hearing the patter of my footsteps reaching Regina. She looked up once at me then quickly looked away when she saw I was walking to her.

Why is Killian doing this?

Some laughter from the group of girls surrounding her filled my ears before we passed by and Killian gently pushed me into her with my shoulder brushing up against hers, then Killian softly tugged me back over to him and we kept walking.

What the hell man?

The smell of her perfume wafted under my nose and I took a deep breath savoring it in case I wouldn’t get much time with her today.

Maybe I’ll text her tonight asking about the debt.

That seems like an okay thing to text her about right?

I know she said in case I needed help with school work, but this is school work. Sort of. Not really.

“Emma!”

Huh?

I turned my head to Killian who was jokingly pouting.

“Did you even hear me?”  
“Yea cinnamon rolls.”

My phone shrilled in my pocket and I stopped us to pull it out with the warning bell ringing following.

Excitement flooded my body as my hands trembled looking at the name.

Regina Mills.

I double tapped the screen to open the text.

Can you meet me in my class?

Fucking of course.

Sure.

I looked up at Killian and smiled.

“I gotta go. See you at lunch?”  
“Definitely.”

He smiled back at me and pulled me into a hug. I clung on to him tightly letting him know that we were okay.

“See ya.” and he took off.

Where were was I anyway? I spun around and saw the letter A painted on the wall. Fuck. She’s in C, on the other side of the school. I made my way through the bodies rushing to their classrooms. I was halfway there before the final bell went off, the silence making the sound of my incoming text message much more obnoxious then normal.

Never mind. I’ll just talk to you tomorrow. My day is swamped so meet me here 15 minutes before the bell rings in the morning.

Now I had a choice. I can go to a class that I was already late for, or I could surprise Regina and show up anyway. My brain said head to English but other parts of my body took control and I continued walking to her. When I got to her room I placed my ear against the door and heard her muffled voice talking to the class. I took a deep breath and opened it softy.

I poked my head in and gazed around the class nonchalantly. Eyes were all on me including Regina’s.

The look on her face right now is well worth the tardy mark.

“Excuse me class while I step out for a moment. Open your books to chapter 3.3.” she said politely then floated to me.

Dragging my body away from the door I felt her pull on the handle from the other side and she opened it sliding out of the door and looked at with an expression of bewilderment.

“Miss. Swan I texted you not to come.” she whispered right against my ear.

Her warm, welcoming, minty fresh breath has me dying right now.

“Sorry Ms. Mills I didn’t get it.” I fibbed then bit my lip. Also hoping the way I said her name just now wouldn’t irritate her. 

She gazed upon me intently then folding herself back into her casual manor Regina leaned her shoulder against the door. I noticed the muscles in her legs flex under her leather causing me to bite down harder on my lip.

“Well since you’re here, I wanted to tell you the number is 6.”  
“The number is 6?” I questioned.  
“Lunches.” 

Ugh, her voice.

Why can’t I be all confident and shit like her.

“That’s how many I owe you?”  
“Yup. We can talk some more after school. Right now you need to be in English.”

I smirked at her making the electricity between us intensify. She’s so nice caring about my tardiness and all.

“I can’t keep writing you notes. Mrs. Oaks and I are on good terms and I don’t need you messing it up.” Regina teased.  
“Hey this time it’s my fault. You didn’t know I was going to show up anyway.”

We shared a laugh that came to an end too soon.

“Be that as it may you should still get going.”  
“Yea I know but-”  
“Bye Emma.” she sang before twirling on her boots and slipping back into the classroom.

SQSQSQSQ

“Look who’s finally kissed and made up.” Jefferson teased setting down a large Calculus book.

Killian glared at him.

“I mean just made up, you guys know what the fuck I’m trying to say.”

Belle and Ruby sat down for lunch at the same time, Ruby with a little more force.

“God my Econ teacher is being a fucking douche.” she sneered.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked

She took out her lunch and spun the spork around idly in her mac and cheese.

“He’s saying I can’t make up any of my work. I’m this close to failing.”  
“I can help you.” stated Jefferson popping a grape in his mouth. “I’m getting it pretty well.”

I was happy the girls didn’t say anything awkward about Killian and I sitting together like Jefferson did. Everything just went back to how it was.

“Do you guys have room for more?”

Turning around T was smiling wide at me with the team behind her.

“Oh we have all sorts of room. Emma scoot over.” Killian replied pushing me away from him on the bench.

Rolling my eyes I picked up my things and moved to sit over with Belle on the other side.

Fucking boys.

One minute he’s in love with me the next he’s pushing me out the way. Their more fickle than girls. 

“I wasn’t trying to move you.” T said sitting down.

The girls began to take their seats. Rachel sat next to me on the other side sat Sadie then Belle, Dorothy, Ruby. Kelsey sat next to Jefferson, then it was Tanya, Killian, Aliey, and Denise.

“How come you guys never wanted to sit over here when it was just me.” Ruby teased.  
“Because we’ve known for fucking ever. Emma though is new blood so here we are.” Denise chimed.  
“So...” Aliey started. “I was thinking of a Grease themed pep rally.”

How about no.

I looked and saw everyone else with the same contorted expression I’m sure I had. Except Killian who was giving her googly eyes after T decided to politely ignore his advances.

“I think it’s a great idea.” he said.  
“Girl, no it’s not.” remarked Jefferson.

Always the blunt one.

“What do you guys think then? We only have 3 days left to come up with something.” Aliey said sounding frustrated.  
“Well Grease is a big no no. I doubt any of these kids know how to do the hand jive. Not everyone has the same amazing movie catalog knowledge we do. Now your root beer thing from last year was legit.” Jefferson said.

I chuckled at him. That’s his polite way of saying ‘girl no’.

They all started throwing ideas around. Denise suggested we do a hell theme and get a double of Acalanes mascot and set it on fire. I’m not going to lie, the idea was intriguing, not sure they’d let us get away with that in the gym though. Ruby wanted to have our mascot ride in on a Harley Davidson her reasoning was because it will look cool. Kelsey wanted to do a ‘Beat the Team’ theme where we have 4 pinatas set up and the president of each class comes to hit it.

Belle mentioned a ‘Creme the other Team’ route. We get a double of the other teams mascot and our mascot will throw a crème pie in their face.

“Emma, what do you think? You’ve been quiet.”

My head turned to Rachel and I grinned shyly at her.

“Well...” I cleared my throat and sat up on the bench. “How about we combine Belle’s theme with a ‘Go Bananas’ theme.” 

They all frowned at me.

“Wait hear me out. We start off the rally with the crème pie in the face. Then we transition into the banana thing. We could have 8 people come down, the president of each class plus a partner of their choosing. One team member lies down on the ground holding a bowl, and the other team member stands on a chair and drops the contents of a banana split into the bowl. The first team who makes one wins.”

Eyebrows furrowed in contemplation.

“What does the winner get?” asked Sadie.

I thought for a moment.

“If we can get 4 teachers to agree, I’m thinking we can hold a vote between the classes. What ever teachers agree we can have their names on a can and put it in the office. The 2 teachers with the most votes gets a banana crème pie thrown in their face by the winners.”

The table got quiet.

“I fucking love that idea!” cheered Aliey.  
“Yes girl that will completely top what we did last year.” added T with a smile.  
“Oh my God I’m so excited.” squealed Kelsey  
“What a way to start our last year of volleyball. Nobody else will be able to come close to that.” Ruby said smiling at me.  
“It might go down in history. Years from now kids will be like ‘my mom said her class got to throw pies in teachers faces.’ and then the other kid will be like ‘what! No way!’”Jefferson said standing up and impersonating both voices.

We laughed hard, some of them almost falling off the bench.

“Props to duckling!”  
“PROPS TO DUCKLING!”

My old and now new friends cheered.

“We have to start thinking of names. Even though it’s split into two assemblies I think they’ll be fine to get a pie in the face twice.” T said once she had caught her breath.  
“I vote Coach Robin.” Jefferson slipped in without shame.

I saw Ruby raise an eyebrow.

“What? C’mon guys this might be my last chance to see that man without wearing his stupid volleyball sweater in real life. Tell him to take one for the team.”  
“In real life?” Aliey asked.  
“Jefferson stalks his Instagram.” Belle replied.

The team chuckled around the table.

“Okay, I think we can do that.” Rachel added.  
“Thank you.”  
“Who else? Um-”  
“How about Ms. Mills.” Killian said.

I shot my head to him, my eyes reading ‘what the fuck dude’.

“Do you think she would go for it Em?” Belle asked.  
“I don’t know. I mean she is classy and very well kept.”  
“Ask her anyway.” Ruby said. “You never know, you guys have her for 6th right?”

I shook my head weakly and heard Belle say of course. They rumbled names off, Ruby had no problem volunteering her Econ teacher Mr. O’Leary.

The dreaded warning bell rang and we all groaned.

“This information stay at this table only. I want them to be surprised.” Ruby stated before she cleaned up.  
“What do we tell the teachers?” commented Denise.

Oh yea.

“Well I want them to be surprised too. How about we just ask if they are willing to participate in the rally and if they are, then we can ask if they don’t mind getting messy. If they say yes then we tell them to keep it on the hush hush.”

Agreeing we all started to pack up our lunches and head back to class. I eyed Killian before he left and he knew that meant I wanted to talk.

“Hey.” Belle said grabbing my attention. “Do you mind asking Ms. Mills about the assembly? I gotta run home straight after class. Mom wants to have a daughter night.” 

Even though she sounded annoyed I knew she secretly enjoyed the time spent between the two.

“Yea, no problem.”  
“Thanks. See you later.”

When the table cleared I stood next to Killian who was grinning.

“What the fuck was that back there?” I demanded.  
“What was what?”  
“Stop it. You know what I mean, ‘how about Ms. Mills’.” done in my best guy voice.  
“Oh relax. I was trying to give you an opening to talk to her, and thanks to me, you have one now.”

What is he babbling about?

“I don’t need an opening to talk to her.” I wasn’t so sure. “Nor do I need to talk to her.” That may be a lie.  
He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Emma are you really trying to convince me you don’t have at least a little crush on her?”  
“A crush? On her? I don’t even know her.”

Killian took a step to me and gave me a look that said ‘yea right’.

“Emma...”

No don’t Emma me.

“Killian you don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t like her. There are no feelings there. The only relationship we have is a teacher student one.”  
“Okay fine if you believe that then I’ll stand behind you, but if you do like her know I’ll stand by that as well. I got to go.”

He leaned in and hugged me then sprinted off, catching up with Aliey.

SQ

“Man I can’t wait for Friday.” Jefferson said as we walked hand in hand to my physics class. “I got to go shopping for some clothes that are our school colors. You wanna come?”  
“Yea, can we go tomorrow, we get Thursdays off from practice.”  
“Down. I can come by here after school and be your ride.”  
“Sounds good.”

We chatted some more before reaching the classroom.

“Alright here’s your stop.” he exclaimed with a grin. “Now don’t forget to ask Ms. Mills.”  
“Ask me what?”

My eyes widened and my step faltered. When I turn around please don’t let that be…

Slowly we both spun around on our feet and Regina was standing, her eyes searching ours.

“That is Ms. Mills?” Jefferson asking pointing a finger at her but looking at me.  
“In the flesh and blood.” she said with her arms wide.

Jefferson looked at her then back at me.

Why does this keep happening? Pick one! Either look at me or look at her.

He straightened up his posture and stuck out his hand.

“I’m Jefferson, Emma and Belle’s best friend. Will you be at the game on Friday? I would love to talk about where you go shopping, your sense of fashion is everything.”

Ms. Mills smiled with gratitude and I could see a hint of red fade onto her cheeks as she accepted his hand.

“Why thank you Jefferson. As far as the game goes, Miss. Swan’s coach has been guilt tripping me about not attending the games last year so I’m pretty sure I have to.” she replied winking at the end to me.

She needs to stop before I drop dead from my heart exploding.

Not to mention, SHE’S COMING TO THE GAME!

At least I have a heads up instead of just being surprised and embarrassing myself. Who’s to say that won’t happen anyway...so there’s that.

“Awesome, if you don’t mind sitting with us mortals I could save you a seat.”

Why did I sound so stupid saying that meanwhile Jefferson can let it roll off his tongue.

Say no.

For the love of God please say no.

“Sure. Would it be any trouble to save two?”

Two? 

Who in the fuck is she bringing?

“I can do that. I should get going.” he replied backing up.

Jefferson pointed both his hands at me.

“Emma. Me and You. Tomorrow. Shopping.” then walked off.

I smiled weakly in attempt to hide the feeling of dejection coursing through my body.

Regina is bringing someone.

Slowly it shifted to annoyance. Annoyed that I was stupid enough to think she wasn’t dating anyone. I mean it’s Regina. A beautiful woman with a wise soul, an incandescent personality, and a body that makes all the heads turn.

Maybe she’s just flirty with everyone.

Not like it matters. I don’t have a chance anyway so why am I entertaining these thoughts.

She took a minor step towards me and brought her hand to my shoulder.

“What did you want to ask me?”

I glanced up at her eyes quick before looking away and casually dipped my shoulder from under her grasp letting her arm fall back down. A doleful expression crossed her face before her mask appeared.

“Maybe we can talk later.”

Then I turned away and I walked into class. No comments from the peanut gallery as I took my seat. 

Thank God.

I began changing my demeanor so I didn’t take my frustrations out on Belle. Plus, she can generally tell when I’m pissed and I don’t feel like talking about it. We talked about the pep rally in whispers careful not to let anyone hear us but I couldn’t help and think about the possible person coming with Regina to the game. If she did have someone was I imagining all the little things she did towards me? Was she teasing me because I made my attraction for her so obvious like the tow truck guy that she couldn’t help but have a little fun? 

My nostrils flared as the thoughts filtered through my brain. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to talk to her later, clearly I was only going to spend my time dwelling on her comment. It was a couple minutes before the door opened and Richie walked in with Ms. Mills behind him. Her eyes met mine before a coy smile crossed her lips and then she looked away.

Nope, not even going to respond to that.

She placed her stuff on her desk and called for our attention before diving into the lesson plan. For the most part I was able to keep my eyes away and my head down but every now and then I would feel Regina’s stare burning into me. I refused to look her way pretending I was interested in what the student was explaining from the chapter or I was taking notes.

“Okay class, put away your books I have some exciting news.” her smile was glowing.

Belle and I eyed each other with confusion shining in our faces as we put our text books away.

“So, I’ve been able to pull some strings and convince the school board that going to the library whenever we have projects is a waste of valuable educational time. They agreed and with a budget I’ve been able to get you all something.”

Walking into a closet that was by the whiteboard she wheeled out a box. Regina opened it swiftly then pulled the object out.

“Holy fuck.” cursed Richie.

Before Regina could say anything I saw him hunch is head and mumble an apology.

“As you can see, we’ve got laptops.” she stated.

Scattered gasps and some high fives could be heard around the room.

“Now this is for classroom use only. Meaning you will not be able to take it home, also everything we use this for will be monitored by the school so please be the responsible mature young adults I know you are.”

Regina began to pass out the laptop notebooks and when she reached my desk she casually handed me mine while holding a conversation with Ethan. I waited for her to look at me just so I could turn my head away, I may be a little spiteful, but she didn’t instead Regina slid through the space between mine and Ethan’s desk and handed Belle hers.

Mind you her leather clad ass was facing me causing me to bite my lip as I inwardly groaned.

She’s got to know what she’s doing right?

“Once you receive your laptop you may get to work on your biography.”

Without hesitation I opened it up hoping the quicker I could get to work on my project the less time that leaves me to fantasize about my teacher’s ass. I began to get to work tuning out the sound of her boots hitting the floor. When she was done, Regina began to walk back around checking up on our work or answering any questions.

Surprisingly I maintained my focus on my project. Paul Dirac is the physicists I chose off the list she gave us. I didn’t want to choose someone like Einstein or Newton. Everybody knows about them. 

All of a sudden the back of my chair dipped and a shadow hovered above me. The smell of cinnamon and sex filled my nose and I didn’t need to look back to know who it was. Regina had placed one hand on top of my chair and the other resting on my desk. I kept my eyes on the words staring blankly into the screen waiting for her to speak.

“Can I at least get a hint.” she whispered in my ear.

She’s trying to fucking kill me.

Softly I shook my head no. To anyone else it probably looked like she was just asking me about my project but I knew this was her way of getting my attention.

“Come on. Don’t make me beg.”

Oh Jesus. 

My stomach coiled into a knot while I felt the twitch in my pants.

That bell can ring anytime now.

My grip tightened around my pencil and I took a couple of hushed breaths to steady myself.

“I’ll tell you after class.” the words coming out my mouth choked and broken.

The cutest huff fell from her lips and she pulled back and walked away from me but not before gently rubbing her fingers across my back.

Yup, I shivered big time.

She does not play nice.

It was hard to concentrate after that encounter. She’s fucking confusing with her stares and random touches and her hot authority with her sexy clothes. I can’t be the only one who turns into a fucking disaster when she’s around. 

Sighing I spent the last few minutes mindlessly scanning different articles and like music to my ears the bell rang.

“Everyone read 3.5 to 3.8 tonight.”

After saying yes the students except, as usual, me began to pack and leave.

“Thanks again.” Belle kindly said and she gave me hug and left.

Grabbing my backpack, because I was able to leave my duffel in the locker room after gym, I walked over to the door where Ms. Mills was standing and leaned against the frame opposite from her. She said goodbye to Lily who was slow to leave, as she walked by Lily glared at me then left.

Her moves are becoming repetitive. She’s going to have to come up with some new material.  
Regina said bye to her then brought her gaze to me.

Okay I can do this. I’m going to be 18 next year, I can put my feelings aside and act like an adult.

With ease she leaned her shoulder against the door frame as well crossing one ankle over the other and slipped the tip of her fingers in the pocket of her pants.

“Alright the suspense is killing me. What’s up?” Regina asked, her eyes twinkling with anticipation.  
“I had a question about the pep rally.” I started.  
“Okay...”

I ran a hand through my hair tossing it over to one side and placed a hand in my back pocket. When I looked at her again Regina’s iris’s had darkened considerably and her lips were slightly pulled apart, her tongue snaked out wetting them, then it was gone.

Back to teacher Regina.

Instead of whatever version of her that was.

“What about the pep rally?” she said clearing her throat after.  
“Uh, well I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind participating in it. The volleyball I guess does something every year and we are trying to get help from our teachers.”

She laughed lightly.

“What would I have to do?”  
“I can’t tell you. All I can say is you will possibly get messy.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, bit her lip, then nodded her head.

“Well I don’t mind getting messy.”

It should not sound so sexual. I’m such a pervert.

“I’m in.” her smile was full as she looked at me.  
“Great. I’ll let them know and one of us will keep you posted.”

I was about to walk out the door before her arm reached in front of me blocking the way.

“Are you okay?”

I’m not okay. Everything you do is a fucking puzzle. You make no sense.

“Yup. I’m good, just trying to get to practice. Working hard for our game ya know?”

I glanced over to her blank face. 

Zero emotion.

Did she believe me?

Slowly her arm retracted as she stared at me.

I don’t think she does.

How do I make her believe me.

“Really I’m just in a rush, I know you said you wanted to talk about our debt but I got to go. I can stay a little after class tomorrow and we can figure out the lunch thing. I can tell Jefferson to give me at least 15 minutes.”

Narrowing her eyes she studied me and I did my best to stay as relaxed as possible, finally she nodded her head.

“Off you go then.”

Awesome. I smirked at her then quickly walked out the room. As soon as I was in the hall I bent over to grab my knees breathing in the much needed air I didn’t realize I wasn’t getting.

I don’t get it.

Why am I feeling this way? Why do I care about what happens in her personal life? Why did I get not only mad but jealous when she mentioned bringing someone to the game.

I’m not a jealous person usually.

I thought back to my conversation with Killian at lunch and gasped.

Was he right?

Was I so far in denial that I didn’t see it?

Did I have a crush on Ms. Mills?


	12. Chapter 12

“I’ll go by the party store today and grab what you need for the rally tomorrow. Make sure Jefferson has you home by 6.” mom said as I unbuckled my seat belt. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then grabbed bag got out the car and smoothed down my clothes. Nodding my head I smiled and she smiled back.

“You look cute today Emma. I’ll send you pictures of everything before I buy it. Make sure you’re phone is charged.” she teased then said I love you and drove off.

I looked around the deserted school and sighed. Mom had to drop me off early today because she had some sort of teacher meeting and dad had left at 4 this morning for his shift. I slung my backpack over my shoulder then began walking towards the bleachers at the football field. The campus itself wasn’t unlocked yet but they always kept the field open. Cutting through the teacher lot I took my time to gaze up at the sky. I watched the whispie clouds move slowly across the pink and purple as the sun drifted higher in the sky.

Making me think of Ms. Mills.

Gently I shook my head and picked up my pace. My mission today was to only talk to her if I had to. I couldn’t be close to her not until I sorted out the roller coaster of emotions I’m having. 

A crush.

A stupid little crush.

Something so small is turning me into such a bitch. I’ve had crushes before, why is this one so different? Probably because most of the time I can tell what the person feels for me but with her it’s like hitting a cement wall.

The soft purr of an engine floated to my ears and a glimpse of a white car pulled into the spot I was walking by. I turned my head as the car parked and found Regina leaning her body over to the passenger chair and started digging through something in her front compartment. 

She hasn’t seen me yet. Good!

Fucking run.

But my legs felt like lead weighing me down gluing me to my spot. Her eyes glanced up at mine before she turned her head back down then I could see her eyebrows raise and she shot her head back at me.

Great. What do I do now.

I waved at her shyly hoping she would just resume trying to find what she was looking for, of course she didn’t. Her honey colored eyes stared at me then slowly dragged down my body.

Is she checking me out right now?

Nah, she’s just surprised to see me in real clothes

I admit I did plan an outfit out last night, I was telling myself it was because now that I’m part of team of girls who look so amazing on a daily that I should try to not look like a trash bag. I had on some beige joggers with a red long sleeve shirt, the buttons were down hinting the cleavage I had and matching were my black high top converse and my grandpa’s black jet fighter bomber jacket. I’ve literally loved that thing since I could remember I could just never fit into it, but finally with the little bit of muscle I’m now packing it fits like a glove. My hair was just pulled up into a messy high bun because I didn’t really know what else to do with it.

So yea, maybe I did look different but not too much from my normal baggy jeans and a random shirt.

The door to Regina’s car opened and she stepped out looking at my breasts with a raised eyebrow.

“Trying to impress somebody today?” she asked.  
“No, I just got tired of looking like a paper bag next to my team.”

Her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth as she nodded.

“You never looked like a paper bag Emma.” she gently said.

Regina took a moment to finally meet my eyes before her head turned as she glanced around the school. I took this moment to take in her outfit of the day. Red tight slacks with a red and black blazer. Underneath the extremely low cut blazer all I saw was skin.

Is she wearing a bra?

Nope, don’t even go there. Let’s just get the fuck out of here.

“Well Ms. Mills I’ll see you later.”

With heavy feet I began to walk away before she called out to me.

“Where are you going?”

I stopped but didn’t turn around. Should I tell her?

“Just around.”  
“Why are you here so early?”

Regina’s door closed before I heard the sound of those fucking heels coming closer.

No just fucking stay where you are.

Glancing to the ground I saw her shadow get near before her body came up beside.

Shoulder to shoulder we stood.

The smell of perfume was right there to attack my senses and I felt dizzy. Bitch don’t you dare pass out right now.

Her hand gently touched my shoulder before she turned me around to face her. I kept my head down which was a bad idea because I could see the top of her breast. Her fingers curled around my chin and gracefully she lifted my head up to meet her gaze. The sun was shining her face making her eyes look gold.

Regina didn’t saying anything at first she just held me there. Her orbs tracked back and forth and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

She was looking for something, she was trying to read my mind. 

I couldn’t look away not only because the grip she had on my chin but her eyes right now are just so fucking intense.

“What’s wrong Emma?” 

How does she know something is wrong?

Can she really read my fucking wreck of emotions tumbling inside me?

“Nothing.” my voice cracked.

She gently shook her head.

“No, I can tell.”

Regina took a step closer causing my heart to speed up and even though we were outside there was no oxygen getting to me lungs. I needed to move now before I spilled my guts to her. Mustering the little bit of strength I had left I lifted my arm and softly gripped her forearm. Her eyes glazed over for a moment as the grip on my chin loosened and I pulled her hand away from my face releasing it when it was far enough away.

I took a step back but kept my eyes on hers.

“You don’t know me enough to tell when something’s wrong.” it meant to come out much more abrasive but it sounded almost pleading. Like I was sad that she didn’t know me.  
“Then let me.”

What?

“I mean...” she said clearing her throat. “I want to get to know all my students and be there for them. There’s a mom and pop breakfast place up the road, you want to come?”

Sensing my contemplation she smiled at me.

“My treat.”

Fuck, free food. You got me there.

Seeing the smile in my eyes Regina wrapped her arm under mine and led me to the car. Instead of running from the tingles I played in them, splashed in them because if I was going to keep my distance from her it’s going to be awhile before I felt them again.

When we got to her car Regina opened the passenger door for me. I thanked her and got in. She jogged around, yes in those damn heels, and slipped in her side. 

“Can you push the button for me?” she asked leaning back to put on her seat belt. Not questioning it I did as I was told and when I reached over she placed a hand behind my back making me jump.

“Sorry, I was just trying to keep you balanced.”

I nodded my head and grit my teeth. Don’t lie to me woman you can probably tell I like you and you’re doing this on purpose.

Pushing the button her car turned on and quickly I sat back in my seat then threw my seat belt on. She looked at me for a moment but I kept my eyes forward and finally we pulled out of the lot. 

My fingers gripped the side of the chair as she weaved through traffic. Regina should be a NASCAR driver she’s definitely in the wrong line of work. I felt her stare on me for a moment then I felt the car slow down a little. Yea it’s pretty obvious I’m nervous about her driving.

It was nice of her recognize that and slow down.

“So you and Killian seem to be good again.”

Feeling a little less worried about her driving I sat up in my chair and shifted my gaze to look out my window.

“Yup.”  
“And your grades in your other classes?”  
“Good.”

Regina sighed softly and I felt a crooked vitorious smile on my lips. I wasn’t going to make this easy. I have a tendency to ramble and I don’t need any unnecessary information slipping out.

“I can’t get to know you if you keep giving me one word answers.”  
“Stop asking questions that I don’t have to answer in one word.”

Oh yea, I said that.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Regina reaching her hand over then she placed it on my knee. She’s so damn unfair.

“Talk to me Emma.”

I sighed. I needed to give her something. She’s not letting this go.

“I’m just nervous about the game tomorrow.”

Not a complete lie.

Her grip tightened around my knee reassuringly.

“You’re an amazing athlete you’re going to do great, I’m sure of it.”  
“Why are you so sure?”

I turned my head to face her.

“Don’t tell Robin I’m telling you this.”

She took her eyes off to road to meet mine.

“Um okay.” now I’m curious.

Putting her eyes back on the road she let gentle smile fall on her lips.

“He’s very impressed with you. You pick up on things very quickly and that your attitude even when you make a mistake is very positive. He thinks your one of the best on the team.”  
“No you’re just saying that.” I scoffed.  
“I’m not. You should know by now I don’t say anything I don’t mean.”

Point Regina.

We sat in silence for a second before she spoke again.

“Is that all?”

I nodded my head.

“Yea, thanks.”

Placing my hand on top of the one she had on my knee I squeezed it a little to try and prove I meant it. In an instant Regina flipped her hand over to cradle mine then intertwined her fingers and the sparks flew.

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

She’s fucking holding my hand right now. What does this mean?

Dropping my head I started at our laced fingers. My palm began to sweat and I could feel the heat rolling off my hand and into hers. The car slowed down to a stop for a red light and she brought her gaze to my face. I turned my head and we just stared at each other like we had so many times before through out the last week.

Her eyes danced with a hint of mischief before a blaring horn jarred us out of the intimate moment we were having and back to reality.

Regina placed her gaze back on the road and kept driving with her hand still in mine. 

“Why are you here so early today?” I asked trying to skate around the clear elephant in the room.

Being our locked hands.

“I have to come in earlier now since the school gave me a 1st period class.” Regina kept her face cheerful but something in her voice was off and soon she pulled her hand from under mine and placed it back on the steering wheel.

“You have a class now?” I held back a shiver from the cold that was now sinking into my body with her hand gone from mine.  
“Yea, you walked in on it yesterday.” Regina said with a chuckle in her voice.  
“Oh yea.

How did I not notice that?

“Did they give you another period to have off?”  
“Nope.” she replied.  
“Oh, well that doesn’t seem fair.”  
“I think it’s fair. I had a bunch of transfer requests for my class so I must be doing something right.”  
“Or because you’re hot.”

I slammed my mouth shut.

Fuck. This is what I’m talking about. Shit just likes to fly out my mouth.

Regina cleared her throat softly before she tucked some hair behind her ear. 

“I’d like to think it’s because I’m a good teacher but it’s possible that could be a part of it.”

Scoffing lightly I turned my eyes back to the road just in time for us to pull into the parking lot.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” she asked playfully.  
“What?”  
“Your huffing over there.”

Shit um, think of something.

“You are a great teacher, I’m just telling you what the kids around school are saying.”  
“Oh is that what they’re saying?” the light teasing tone was back in her voice.

We went to the drive thru, pulled up behind a car then she reached back for her purse.

“You’re a fast food type of person?” I asked trying to keep my eyes away from looking down her blazer.  
“No, definitely not. This place isn’t fast food they just have a drive thru.”  
“Oh. What do they have here?”

Regina leaned back with her wallet in her hand settling into her seat again.

“Pretty much everything. Smoothies, french toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, you name it they probably have it. It takes a little while because it’s made to order but well worth the wait. Any of that sound good to you?”

All of it.

“Something small.” I replied instead.

She gave me a curious look and rolled her eyes.

“Now what do you really want?”  
“Honestly?”

Regina nodded her head.

“I could seriously eat everything you just listed.”

She chuckled softly.

“Tell me what you want then?” her voice had dropped and had a husky drawl to it.

It doesn’t sound like we are talking about food anymore.

“Bacon, eggs, and french toast.”

Smiling, Regina pulled forward and placed the order. It didn’t take long for us to get our food and for her credit card to slip out of her wallet.

It always felt weird to have her pay, like we were a couple or something.

I shook my head and laughed under my breath. A couple. I need to get my head out of the clouds. 

“You can just add this to my tab.” I joked lightly once we pulled into a spot to eat.  
“No, like I said it’s my treat.” she countered swiftly.

I’m not winning this argument. Silently I ate my food careful not to get anything on her leather seats. It was fucking delicious and while I’m scarfing down my stuff Regina is elegantly sipping some sort of green smoothie. My breakfast was gone with a couple minutes and slowly the food coma crept in on me. I yawned while I leaned my chair back.

“Nope, you’re not allowed to fall asleep.”

Then I felt a poke in my stomach and I squealed. I shot a teasing glare her way and she smiled innocently while she placed her hand over heart gasping at me. 

“Did I just find a tickle spot?” Regina joked.  
“No.” I huffed and folded my arm over my chest.

She laughed and I couldn’t pout for long before I was joining in with her.

“I was just kidding. I have to do that with you sometimes. You’re always so serious.” she chuckled before pulling my folded arms away from my chest

Her eyes fell on me before dropping down to my shirt then skimmed over my jacket.

“Was your dad in the military?” Regina asked while she got back in her seat.  
“No this is my grandpa’s.”  
“Well you wear it well. Is that something you want to do?”

I shook my head.

“No, I want to travel after school lets out. Experience the world.”  
“You should.” 

Leaning my head against the window I let my eyes close.

“You’re not going to tell me to go to college so I can get a good job?” that’s been the response I usually get.  
“If that’s what you wanted to do then yes but I think you should experience the world, make mistakes and learn from them. Enjoy the little things.”

I let her comment hang in the air. 

So many adults told me that was a stupid idea. Not her though.

Not Regina.

“If you could travel anywhere in the world where would you go?”  
“Anywhere?” I asked opening my eyes to find her staring heavily at me. “Probably Greece, Egypt, Dubai, Thailand.”  
“Which one would you go to first?”

Why is she asking me this?

I sat up in my seat and thought about it.

“Dubai.”

Regina nodded then glanced away from me while she chewed on her lip. The car got tense and I watched as she shifted in her seat.

“Well if you do go I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun.”  
“Yea, um, thanks.”

I stared at her for a beat longer then felt the need to change the subject.

“Do you have any plans for this weekend?”

Her shoulders relaxed as she smiled and rested her head on the cushion behind her.

“I might go the drive in. You?”  
“Just looking for a car with my parents. What movie are you going to see?”   
“I haven’t decided yet.” she said giving me that beautiful smile at the end while her eyelids drifted shut. “Any suggestions?”  
“Hmm.” I replied attempting to run through any commercials I may have seen over the past week. “There’s that one where 4 girls go to Las Vegas, I think that’s suppose to be like a female version of The Hangover. I’m sure some super hero movie and a mafia action movie.  
“Mafia action it is.”

I kept my eyes on her face and watched as it fell into a state of relaxation. I outlined her profile and burned it into my memory.

I was loosing myself in her again and it’s so fucking frustrating.

She’s so close but so far away.

I wonder if this is how Killian feels.

SQ

My lungs burned as I ran around the track at a quick pace. I was grateful we had to run a mile in P.E, a sentence you will probably never hear from me again. I needed to clear my head though. After Regina dropped me back off at school I left her car feeling more pissed off and confused then when I had got in.

The car ride back was tense. Mostly because of me, I had closed off from her going back to one word answers. I was too focused on scolding myself for letting a pretty smile sway back to the island of unrealistic possibilities.

So I had made a decision. I would talk to her later today about paying her the money instead of doing the food thing. That way we can cut ties. We would have no reason to talk unless it involved physics.

“Wait up Em!” Jefferson called.

I turned my head and he was sprinting to catch up with me. He finally caught pace giving me a puzzled look.

“We usually run together, what gives?”

I shrugged my shoulders and kept my attention on the painted line separating my lane from Jefferson’s. 

“Something’s wrong. You’ve been really off today. You barely spoke at lunch. The gang asked me to talk to you.”

Damn of course they noticed.

“I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not, I know you.”

My temper flared, I stopped in my tracks and he stopped with me then I spun my body around to face him.

“Why does everybody keep thinking they fucking know me. If I say I’m fine then I’m fine.” I yelled.

He widened his eyes at me and stepped back. Students dodged and weaved around our still bodies as we stared at each other. A flash of hurt crossed his blue eyes and I instantly felt guilty.

“Shit Jefferson, I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

He smiled faintly at me then placed each of his hands on my shoulders.

“It’s okay. I can respect your wishes and when you’re ready to talk I’m here. Now let’s get back to running before Mr. Klous looses his shit.”

Jefferson winked, grabbed my hand we continued around the track.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you but I love your outfit today, can we expect more of Classy Swan?”

I laughed and he smiled.

“Probably, can’t have the rest of the team looking great while I look like me.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with the way you looked before Emma.”

Jefferson noticed my blush and laughed softly.

“Are you excited about tomorrow?”  
“Excited for the rally, nervous for the game.”  
“Understandable. It’s okay to have nerves just don’t let them choke you.”

I looked over to him and let a crooked grin fall on my lips

“Not a chance.”

We rounded the turn and sprinted to the finish line.

“Time!” yelled Mr. Klous. “Emma you got 7 minutes and 44 seconds Jefferson you got 7 minutes and 45 seconds.”

Jefferson stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck mine out back at him. We started playing around before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked to meet the other kids who had finished their mile. Jefferson was doing a great job distracting from the plaguing thoughts of Regina that is until Mr. Klous blew his whistle and told us to go change.

When I made it to the locker room I took my time getting into my school clothes.

No rush right?

After I walked out and saw Jefferson and Belle huddled together talking. The sound of the locker room door closing brought their focus to me and they grinned shyly. 

I have a funny feeling the topic of their conversation is me.

“So Belle is going to go shopping with us.” Jefferson said when I walked over to them.  
“Yea it’s been forever since I’ve been out with you guys and when he said what you guys were doing after school I invited myself.” she added with a smile.  
“It’s not inviting yourself if we want you to come.” I replied grinning at her. “But can you give me 15 minutes, I have to talk to Ms. Mills after class.”

Jefferson nodded while Belle gave me a puzzling look.

“Do you just want to meet me there?”  
“Yea, Emma you want to ride with me since we’ll be leaving from the spot anyway?” she asked.  
“Works for me.”

We finalized our plans then took off to our classes.

Belle was unusually quiet as we walked to physics.

“You good?” I questioned.

She nodded her head.

“I’ve just noticed-”

Oh no.

“You have been staying after physics a lot.”

Act casual.

“Yea I just want to make sure my grade is okay since I failed that first test.”  
“Is that why you’re talking to her today?”

I hesitated.

“That and few questions about the project.”  
“Gotcha.”

I felt bad. I shouldn’t have to lie to my friends about this. 

I didn’t think she was buying it however instead of pressing the subject she remained quiet as we walked to class. When we entered the hall I saw Ms. Mills standing outside of her door greeting each student as they walked in. As I got closer to the door I kept my eyes to the ground summoning the courage to talk to her. Belle walked in first and when it was my turn I looked up at her walling off my emotions.

“Can we talk after class?”

Regina looked intently at me.

“Sure.” she answered softly and her gaze left mine to the student behind me.

As I walked through the door I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell back a step looking up to see it was none other than Lily.

“Watch where the fuck you are going.” she sneered.  
“Fucking relax, I didn’t even see you.”

Rolling her eyes she took a step up to me and stared at me hard as if she was trying to back me down.

“Then pay the fuck attention.”

I kept my posture strong and narrowed my eyes at her.

“Today is not the fucking day. Now move.”  
“Fight!” yelled Richie getting other kids to do it as well.

I ignored is childish heckling and kept my eyes on Lily. From my peripheral I saw Belle get out of chair to probably stop this before it gets ugly. Suddenly it became eerily quiet and 2 slender hands were placed on our chests pushing us away from each other.

The smell of sweet perfume knocked me out of my stare down with Lily, turning my head Regina was giving me a disapproving look. I dropped my head back to the bitch trying to start shit.

“Do we have a problem?” her voice was strict with authority.

Lily clenched her fists and flared her nostrils.

“None.” she said then walked off to her desk.

Regina kept her eyes on me and her hand was still on my chest. My heart was beating erratically from the onset of adrenaline but her fingers gently digging into my sternum didn’t help either.

“Take your seat.” she whispered to me.

Without pause I scurried to my desk. I made eye contact with Belle and nodded letting her know I was okay.

“Please take out your books and turn to the chapter from last night, we are going to go over the acceleration of gravity and it’s formula. Who here can tell me the definition of free fall?”

Hands raised and Regina looked around.

“Belle.” she said nodding to her.  
“Any motion involving a dropped object that is only acted on by gravity and no other force.”  
“Correct, and who can tell me what gravity is, how about Richie?”  
“The thing that pulls you down when you jump?”

Yes dumb ass but she means the scientific definition.

“That’s correct but can you give me a detailed answer.” Regina replied in an encouraging voice.  
“It’s the natural mutual attraction between two physical bodies.” he replied.

Her eyes darted mine as she wet her lips.

“Exactly.” she answered keeping her darkening iris’s on me.

My body vibrated from her gaze. Why is she looking at me? Is she talking about us?

No fucktard she’s teaching a lesson. Get it together.

The mask slipped back on to her face as she left me and looked at Richie, smiled gently at him then continued on with the discussion. Regina, as she often did, had students come up and write out the equation as we went through it together as a class. About half way through the announcement alarm went off on the intercom.

“Good afternoon Red Rose High this is your senior class president Sarah Michelle and I’m coming to you with an important announcement. As you know our pep rally is tomorrow and we have a special treat planned for you guys. At the office are tin cans with a teacher’s name on it, after school today, before school tomorrow and during break we invite everyone to come to the office, grab a raffle ticket, and place it in the can of the teacher you want to participate in the rally tomorrow. Our options are Mr. O’Leary, Mrs. Carson, Coach Robin of the girls varsity volleyball team, and Ms. Mills. Voting will close tomorrow after break.”

Whispers scattered throughout the class as everyone wondered what was going to happen tomorrow.

“Ms. Mills you’re going to be in the rally?” asked Richie.

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

“We’ll see.”  
“Well you’ve got my vote.” Lily answered.

Shut the fuck up. Nobody wants to hear your voice.

Students mumbled in agreement and I saw a small blush creep on her cheeks.

If only she knew this meant she might get a pie to the face. 

“Alright class settle down and let’s get back to the lesson.”

With ease Regina flowed back into the assignment for the day taking us up 5 minutes until the end of class.

“You guys want to get out of here early.” she asked as she leaned her palms on top of her desk, crossed one ankle over the other and eyed us all playfully.  
“Is that even a question?” answered Ethan.

Chuckling lightly Regina nodded her head.

“For tonight’s homework I want you to study chapters 3.3 to 3.8. Tomorrow we’ll start with a test and then I have a fun game planned for us all. You may go.”

With haste everyone sped out the class including Belle who said she was going to place her vote then come back and meet me here. Once the classroom had emptied Regina looked at me and motioned for me to come up to her. Grabbing my back pack I walked up and stopped when I was about a foot and a half away. She was still in that casual sexy position and I needed to focus.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, lifting herself off her desk and taking a step to me.

No don’t move. I’m trying to concentrate.

“Yea, you asked me that this morning.” I stated while taking a small step back.

Regina turned her gaze to the window and bit her lip softly.

“I know, it’s just after breakfast you seemed...quiet. Did I do something that made you uncomfortable?”

No I just can’t handle how you make me feel so I’m copping out like a bitch.

“No you didn’t, I just wanted to talk about our food thing real quick.” I said trying to hurry this conversation up.

She turned her head back to me and excitement swirled in her honey orbs.

“Okay, when do you want to start?” Regina asked taking another step to me.

Um...I don’t. I just want to pay and be done with this.

“I figured we could do every Thursday since you don’t have practice.” Her heels moved another step except this time at an angle.

I’m cornered. I can’t go left or right because the gap is too small, behind me is a desk and in front of me is Regina. The smell of her perfume swarmed around me causing me to suck in a sharp breath. She took another step to me, her eyes never leaving from mine. My ass is now pressed against the desk behind me and I dropped my gaze as I slid on top of it to create some space.

“Is that okay?” she whispered as her warm breath hit my face.  
“Um, uh...”

Say no, stand your fucking ground and say no.

“Sure that works.”

WHAT?!

I’m fucking hopeless.

“Great, I’ll text you a list of the places I like and we can start next week.”

She placed her hands on my legs and tingles from her touch spread all over my body. I lifted my head to her eyes, which is always a bad move, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

“Are you sure I didn’t do anything to upset you?”

Regina kept her voice at a whisper and she stared at me hard.

An I’m lost in those mysterious eyes.

I shifted on top of the desk but she kept her hands on my legs.

“You didn’t. There’s just a lot of stuff on my mind and it’s got me pretty disoriented.”

Pulling my gaze away from her I looked passed Regina’s shoulder and out the window.

I felt my legs spread apart as she took a final step blocking my view. Her hands cupped my cheeks as she lifted my head.

“Talk to me.” she said.

I pulled my face from her hands and let them fall back to her side.

“It’s complicated. I don’t feel like going into it.”

I kept my eyes on hers hoping she would see the pleading look of dropping the subject.

Her perfect teeth came out biting her lower lip and she eyed me carefully.

“Okay. Well hugs always make me feel better, do you want one?”

Regina didn’t wait for an answer and instead closed the gap between us, reaching around me with both arms and pulled me in tight. Without hesitation my own hands gripped around her back as I brought her closer to me. I propped my chin on her shoulder and could feel her heart thumping heavily in her chest. She drew small circles on my back and I shivered as my stomach coiled into that familiar knot. My cock came to life, I felt it harden in my pants and twitch once against her thigh that I was essentially wrapped around. I thought she would back away. Instead she pressed her body against mine and she shuddered.

Fuck, did she feel that?

Did she like it?

Okay times up. I have to get out of here.

Reluctantly I broke the hug with Regina and she trailed her hands across my back as she let go, placing them back on my legs only this time they were much higher. Like if she moves two inches to the left with her thumb she’s going brush against my dick. She squeezed gently and it jumped in my pants.

There is no way she didn’t feel that.

I looked down finding the bulge outlined nicely and I sighed softly.

Ugh, I’m a disaster.

Her light chuckle reached my ears and her fingers grazed under my chin lifting my head up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

I nodded my head dumbly and finally she moved out of my personal bubble, gliding back over to her desk and taking her seat.

Sliding off and on to me feet, I turned around so I could discretely fix the party happening in my pants without Regina’s wandering eye. I heard her chuckle again and I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.

When I turned back out around she was looking at me with a gleam of something I can’t describe. Her eyes glanced down to my crotch then back up to my face. Slowly she chewed on the inside of her cheek then returned her gaze to the papers on her desk.

“I’ll text you tonight with that list.” she said not looking up at me again.  
“Looking forward to it.” that came out more sarcastic than I meant.

Taking one last fleeting look at her I walked out the classroom to go meet Belle.


	13. Chapter 13

“Did everything go okay with Ms. Mills?” Belle asked as we pulled into the parking garage attached to the mall.  
“Yea, it went well.” I mumbled as I gazed out the window and bit the tip of my thumb nail.

I couldn’t stop thinking about Ms. Mills and that damn hug. Slowly I pulled myself out of the memory and turned my attention to my best friend.

Belle took a quick glance my way with a raised eyebrow.

“How long have we known each other?”

Random.

“A while.”  
“In years.” she pressed.  
“7 I think?”

She pulled into an open spot smoothly, shut off the car, then shifted her body to face me.

“And in that 7 years how well do you think I know you?”

Where is this going?

“I’d say pretty well.”

Belle nodded her head as she smiled from my reply.

“I’d say so too.” Reaching over she grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

The gesture reminded me of my moment in the car with Regina. 

No, I couldn’t think about her right now, I have to focus on what’s in front of me.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s going on with you.”

I was about to protest but she held up her unoccupied hand to me.

“No, you can spit that ‘I’m fine’ bullshit to Jefferson, Killian, or Ruby but not me. I won’t push you just know I can tell something is up and if you want people to not ask you what’s wrong you’re going to have to act a little less like Eeyore.”

Taking my eyes off hers a deep sigh came from my chest and I dropped my head back on to the seat. I closed my lids and thought for a moment.

It might make it easier for me if I get a chance to unload this weight off my chest.

“I like someone.” I replied hesitantly.

Crickets.

Well?

Why is she so quiet?

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see her giving me a full smile.

“What?” I asked.  
“I figured that.” Belle replied nodding her head in confirmation.

Sitting up straight I shifted my body to face her.

“How?”  
“You haven’t been like this since Lily was stringing you along all those months before you found the guts to ask her out.” she stated.  
“Well...”

I bit my lip.

“Do you know who?”  
“Yes, or I think. I’m like 97.3 percent positive.”

I went to pull my hand away but she held on tighter.

How do I know we’re talking about the same person? As if reading my mind she placed her other hand on my knee.

“Remember my comment from earlier?”

I thought back…

“I’ve just noticed...you have been staying after physics a lot.”

Nodding my head in realization Belle nodded along with me in a teasing manner. I’m actually grateful to have someone know. Maybe now I don’t have to keep all these crazy thoughts to myself.

“Have you told her yet?”

I shook my head.

“Definitely not. That would just be embarrassing.” I replied frowning at the thought. “Do you think she likes me?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“I honestly don’t know. I mean sometimes I think yes, like earlier today when Richie was talking about gravity and the way she looked at you, I would say one hundred percent. However then there’s times where she’s really hard to read. I mean she only lets her walls down for a second before she builds it back up.”

Yea that’s where the shit fucks me up too.

“Do you think anybody else noticed, the whole gravity thing?”  
“I highly doubt it. Everyone else was probably too busy having their own fantasies of her.” she chuckled.  
“How about you?”

Belle blushed under my gaze.

“Well, she is hot.”

I laughed lightly at her comment.

“That she is.”

This was nice. I’m happy Belle is being so cool about this. Had I known, I would’ve told her before.

“She’s coming to the game.”

Her eyes widened.

“Really?”  
“Yeup, but she’s bringing someone.”

The reaction was subtle but I could see a slight frown pull on her lips.

“You know who?”  
“No, but I’ve seen a guy around her once and he was massaging her shoulders.”  
“Oh...” she trailed off.  
“Yea.”

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

“What do you think I should do?”  
“I’m not quite sure how to answer that. What have you been doing so far?”  
“Trying to avoid her.”

She chuckled.

“And how’s that been working out for you.”  
“Fucking shitty.” I groaned. “No matter how hard I try she just fucking keeps popping up out of nowhere.”  
“Well, maybe it’s fate.”

I scoffed.

“Fate, or just the universe getting a good laugh out of teasing me.” I deadpanned.  
“Stop being so pessimistic. Listen it may seem like a coincidence or whatever but if you guys keep randomly getting time together why not just go with it instead of trying to fight it?”

I actually don’t know. I guess it just seems so unlikely anything will happen between us.

“I’m not saying confess you like her and then ask her out, but it’s senior year and you don’t want to wonder you’re whole life ‘what if’ ya know. If nothing else maybe she’ll end up being a good friend down the road.”

She had a point, but I couldn’t make a permanent decision based off how I was feeling now.

“I’ll think about it.” I replied.

Before Belle could say something else her cell phone rang. She took her hand out of mine and answered it, throwing it on speakerphone.

“Hey!” she said.  
“You guys here yet?” Jefferson asked loudly.  
“We’re just pulling up now.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Sorry, we caught all red lights.”

At this she turned to wink at me.

“I hate when that happens. Alright well I’m in the food court next to that deli place Emma likes.”  
“Alright, we’ll see you in a few.”

They said bye to each other and hung up. She glanced at me with a grin spreading across her lips.

“I figured you would want this conversation to stay in the car.”  
“Yes please.” I sighed in relief. “I don’t want everyone to know and then have a whole bunch of rumors get started and then-”  
“Yea we don’t need to go into the cons of that scenario. I watched Loving Annabelle with you remember? I got you babe.”

I smiled at her then leaned to kiss her on the cheek before we got out and headed into the mall. When we reached the food court Jefferson was waving frantically at us.

“Bout time. First stop Express.”

He balled his hands into fists then placed one on each side of his hip. Belle and I both took an arm and wrapped ours through his as he led us to the store.

“So Emma I found some cute underwear here that I think you’ll like.”

I turned my head to face him.

“One I don’t have any money on me, two no. I don’t need underwear.”  
“One I can buy them for you, two yes you do. You’re going to grow out of your old ones soon.”

Scrunching my eyebrows together I gave him a confused look.

“What do you mean grow out of my old ones?”

I heard Belle laugh from the other side.

“I’m serious.” I almost whined.  
“Okay, look it’s basically in my DNA to stare at dicks all day. To the untrained eye they wouldn’t notice but I did.”  
“When?!”  
“Volleyball tryouts. When you fell I got a glimpse of the outline and damn, I’m impressed.”

Tucking my head I felt my cheeks warm up.

“Don’t be embarrassed Emma. As long as you know how to handle that dick you’re going to make a lot of women very happy one day. Have you ever gotten any complaints?”

I shook my head no.

I don’t want a lot of women though.

I think I just wanted...no, no it’s too soon to tell.

God I need to stop. I’m hanging out with my friends. They should be getting all of my attention. Leaning my body forward I looked at Belle.

“Did you notice too?”  
“Well I did help you change that day.”

Ah that’s right.

Jefferson and Belle began to laugh and so did I as we walked into Express. Immediately he dragged us over to the underwear.

“Look, aren’t they cute.”

They were white with the face of Pinocchio right over the hole.

“So when you get hard-”  
“I get it, his ‘nose’ grows.” I replied.

Belle laughed hysterically.

“If you don’t let Jefferson buy these for you now, I’m going to buy them and give them to you as a birthday gift.” she said.  
“Come on, you don’t have to wear them at school just when we go out.”  
“No.” I said shaking my head. “You know I don’t like when people buy me stuff.”

They looked at each then back at me and pouted. Sad kitten eyes and everything.

“Guys, no.”

Both of their bottom lips poked out even more and I sighed.

“Fine, but I’m paying you back.”

Their frowns turned into smiles as they jumped up and down.

“Okay, but you know I don’t care.” he said.  
“I know but I do.”

He smiled at me and had me hold on to them. We continued walking around the store with Jefferson and Belle grabbing anything that were our school colors.

“That’s a lot of stuff.”

Jefferson turned around to look at me.

“It’s all about the options.”  
“Plus not all of this is for us.” Belle said looking over the rack and smirking at me. “And don’t you need a shirt?”  
“No, Denise’s mom is making us shirts to wear.”  
“What about to the tailgate party?” he added to her question.

Wait what? When was this?

“Um, nobody told me anything about a tailgate party.”

Jefferson looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I could see Belle trying to hold back a smile.

“Yes we did. Today at lunch Killian suggested we have one after school. He got a couple of other guys to do it with trucks as well. He asked you and you said ‘uh huh sure’.”

Oh. I really don’t remember any of that. Too busy thinking about Regina.

“It’s okay.” Belle said. “You seemed a little distracted.” she finished letting the smile slip.  
“By the way.” he added stepping from around one of the tables that had folded shirts placed on top of it. “Am I the only one who sees Killian drooling over Aliey since they started sitting with us.”

We shared a chuckle and nodded.

“I think it’s good he’s finally moving on.” she said. “I mean-”  
“It’s okay.” I replied. “I’m happy too. I think she likes him.”  
“What makes you say that?” they asked at the same time.  
“She’s always asking about him at practice.”

They nodded their head.

“Well good for him. My baby boy is growing up.” Jefferson joked then he looked at Belle. “You ready to try this stuff on?”

She nodded and we walked over to the fitting rooms. They both walked into one and I sat down on the bench holding the underwear.

“Okay, we’re going to need you to be our judge.” Belle stated.  
“Got it.” I said giving them a thumbs up.

They closed the door and I heard them rustling out of their clothes. I sat their flipping through newspapers that were sitting on the small table next to me. Maybe I’ll look in the job section. I began scanning to find different offers before my phone beeped. Pulling it out my pocket I looked at the name and smiled.

Multimedia Message  
Hey honey I’m at the store and this is what I picked out. What do you think?

I clicked on the picture mom sent and zoomed in on it. She got red and black banners that said ‘Go Team Go’, red and black ribbons, she even got towels.

They look great. Thx!

The dressing room door opened and I looked up. Belle was wearing a cute red dress with black flats and Killian had on burgundy skinny jeans with a black turtleneck. 

“What do you think?” he asked.  
“Well Jefferson, you look like you’re about to go to a spoken word club and Belle looks like she’s going to be someone’s bridesmaid.”

They both rolled there eyes.

“I mean in general not for tomorrow.” Jefferson replied scowling.  
“Oh well then they look good.”  
“Next we’ll put on what we’re wearing for the rally, the tailgate, and then to the game.” Belle said as they stepped back in closing the door.

I continued looking through the newspaper when my phone went off.

Great! I’ll see you later sweetie.

Sending a quick okay I was brought out of my conversation from Belle and Jefferson stepping out.

“Okay, how’s this?” asked Belle.

I nodded my head.

“That was really fast and I like it.”

She was wearing black jeans, a red three quarter length sleeve shirt that said “Females=Future” and he was wearing the same burgundy pants with a black t shirt and a gray sweater with gray Nikes.

“We should just wear this to the rally and the tailgate party.” she said with excitement.

My phone beeped and I figured it was just mom sending me something back so I ignored it.

“I agree. And that shirt is life.” Jefferson said to Belle spinning her around in a circle.  
“Now it’s your turn.”

Eh no.

I shook my head.

“I’m sure it will fit.” I replied.  
“Nope you’re not getting off that easy.”

He reached over and pulled me off the bench letting the newspaper fall to the ground. They dragged me into the dressing room and held out an outfit.

I raised my eyebrows unsure of the style

“Just try it.” Belle said shoving the shirt and jacket in my hands and Jefferson shoved the pants at me. “With the beanie.” she said as they walked out of the dressing room.

Sighing I began to take off my clothes and as I did my phone slipped out my pocket. Grumbling I reached down to pick it up and the screen lit up displaying a name that made me freeze.

(1) Regina Mills

She must be texting me with the list of places she likes to eat at. I set my phone down and changed into the clothes they had set out for me. Looking in the mirror I gave myself an approving nod. Red button up shirt that I left open, they even rolled up the sleeves to rest just above my elbows, a black tank top underneath and dark skinny jeans. I took my hair down and placed the beanie on completing the outfit. I stepped out of the dressing room and both of their mouths were open.

“Yaaaas!” Jefferson exclaimed.  
“What he said.” she replied pointing at him. “That outfit is very nice. You look fucking hot.”  
“And the way your hair is placed over your shoulders is perfect.”

His eyes widened as he gasped.

“Can I come over tomorrow to curl it?”  
“What?”  
“Come on! Think of this as payment for the clothes since I know you won’t let us buy this without some sort of deal set in place. Bonus points because I can take you to school.”

I laughed softly.

“Okay.”  
“Awesome, you won’t regret it.”

I blushed from their compliments then walked back in to change. I glanced at my phone and decided to check Regina’s message.

Emma, here is that list I promised you. Do you want to come by for lunch or stay after school?

Damn her. Making it so I have to respond with more than an emoji. 

“Hey Em, we got one more outfit to try then we want to get food. What do you think? It’s 5:10ish now.”  
“I’m down.” I called to Belle as I skimmed the list then my fingers tapped on the screen to type out my message.

Okay, just be Emma.

I smiled to myself as I replayed Killians words in my head.

It doesn’t matter. What works best for you? Ladies choice.

Satisfied I sent the message, changed back into my clothes and stepped out. 

“Okay one more outfit then we’ll leave.” Jefferson said again as they walked back into the fitting room.

Sitting down, I stared at my phone waiting for her to text me back and a couple minutes later she did.

Let’s do after school that way we don’t have any time constraints. How’s that sound?

Time constraints? How long is she planning on keeping me there?

Works for me. If for some reason I don’t get a car this weekend I’ll just have one of my friends come pick me up after.

As the message sent I wondered why I volunteered that information. It wasn’t really necessary to the question. Right away my cell went off.

Or I can just take you home.

The door swung open and they came out, but they were in their normal clothes.

“We were not feeling that outfit.” Belle said. “Alright let’s go.”

Heading to the cash register I kept staring at the message Regina sent me. The obvious answer would be yes however would that just make things more complicated? 

Or should I just do what Belle said and go with it?

I stood off to the side as they paid and sent a text back.

Yea, maybe I can throw in extra food as gas money until I get a job?

Jefferson arm wrapping around my shoulder brought me out of my phone.

“Let’s grab some food.”

We walked back to the food court only this time it seemed like it was taking forever. I swear the first time was like 7 minutes. We are going on 10 minutes and it didn’t even feel like we were half way there. I’m sure Regina has texted me back by now.

“You okay Emma?”

I shifted my focus to Jefferson and smiled.

“Yup, just really hungry.”  
“We’re almost there.” Belle said next to me as she pointed to the area.

Oh thank God. 

Speeding up I headed for a table, sat down and looked at my phone.

Yes. 

Don’t worry about the gas money. We can settle all the details tomorrow after school.

Why wait?

Or we can talk now since we’re texting already.

I smiled at myself. There’s the Emma I know. Take charge of the conversation.

“Deli sandwiches on me?” asked Jefferson.

We both nodded and he headed over to the shop. My phone went off and I almost dropped it trying to open the text.

We can but we’ll only have 10 minutes before I head out to dinner.

Dinner? With who?

Ah well a girl’s night is needed sometimes right?

That’s a casual way to ask right?

They are needed but tonight I’m seeing my parents who are in town. Now we only have 8 minutes to text before the car they sent me arrives. Back to the details yes?

I relaxed in my seat. She’s just seeing her parents.

Yes, back to the details, like I don’t have a job yet so how can I pay for food. I have a little bit of savings but I’m not sure how much your meals cost. Also how would I get to said place if I don’t have a car by then?

“What’s got your attention over there?”

Shyly I looked at Belle and turned down the volume on my phone to vibrate so it wouldn’t keep going off as I set it in my lap.

“Just texting...”

She sent a grin my way.

“You have her number?”  
“Yup, in case I need any help since practice is basically right after school and she’s generally tutoring other kids in the morning before hand so yea.”

My phone vibrated once in my lap.

“Do you know if anybody else has that special privilege?”  
“Yea, I’m not the only one.”

It buzzed again.

“Well to us you’re that special.” she grinned.  
“Stop being cheesy.” I said while blushing. “And hold that thought.”

Message (1)  
Tell me if you think this is fair. 1 hour every Thursday after school. I’ll let you choose the place off the list I sent you since you have to eat too, we can ride over to said place together, as far as money we can figure something out, we would then head back to the school and finish up some work after that I’ll drop you off.  
Message (2)  
Assuming you don’t have your car by then. 5 minutes left by the way.

The way she takes control is just so amazing.

Seems fair enough to me. And why do you have to stop texting if you have someone picking you up?

A big deli sandwich was placed in front of me and before I let go of my phone to pick it up it vibrated in my hands.

Food or Regina?

Both?

I heard Belle start up a conversation with Jefferson as I glanced at the message.

They stay about a hour away from this area and the signal is crappy. Are you having withdrawals at the thought?

Maybe.

Okay be clever.

What do I get if I say yes?

Fuck yea! 

Maybe we’ll save that conversation for another day. I remember Jefferson saying something about shopping yesterday. Are you still out?

Lame, she didn’t fall for it.

Aw come on, that’s not fair. You can’t just leave it like that. My curiosity is peaked and yes out with J and Belle. We’re going to head home after we eat.

“Dude you going to eat?”

Huh? What?

I looked up at Jefferson who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, I might just save it for when I get home.”  
“But I thought you were hungry?” he asked as my phone buzzed.  
“I was...”  
“And so now you’re not?”

My eyes glanced to Belle who could probably see the panic in my eyes.

“Maybe you waited too long to eat and now you’re not? Like you get nauseous and stuff.” she said jumping in to save the day.  
“Yes yes. That’s sounds right.” I replied. “Um, I’ll go get a box.”

I pushed my chair back, stood up, then headed over to the deli shop as I looked at my phone.

Never said I wouldn’t tell you, just not now. Have a fun time out with your friends and please text me when you get home. I want to make sure you’re safe okay?

Worried about my safety? Of course, she wouldn’t want anything to happen to me or any other student.

Will do, I don’t want to bother you though.

Thank you and you won’t be bothering me. It’ll probably be the thing I look forward to once my parents start rambling. I have to go! Talk to you later.

And just like that we were done for now and I sighed. Walking up to the counter I asked for a box then trudged back over to my friends.

“Well I think we had a successful trip, what do you guys think?” he asked.  
“I’d say yes.” I replied.

Belle nodded in agreement.

“Okay well I guess it’s goodbye for now. Emma I’ll text you in the morning when I’m on my way.”  
“Yay.” I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes teasingly then they got up, we exchanged hugs and Jefferson split from us to head to his car. I kept looking at my phone hoping Regina would text me saying she was bored and wanted to talk but none came.

SQ

I walked into my house and went to straight to the kitchen then put my sandwich in the fridge after I dropped my bags to the ground.

“I’m home!” I yelled and soon heard the rumbling of footsteps coming down the stairs.   
“Hey Little Swan.” dad said as he came barreling in and swooped me up for a big hug.

When he put me down mom turned me around and pulled me in squeezing tightly around my body. After she let me go, both stared at me with huge smiles.

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?”  
“We have a surprise for you.” he said taking my hand.

Mom came up behind me and wrapped her hands around my eyes as they led me out the kitchen.

“What is it?” I asked.

I heard dad scoff and a door open

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then. Okay be careful there’s a step. I’m going to lead you down.”

Gently he helped me and it felt like we were outside. 

“Ready?” mom asked.

I nodded my head and she took her hands away from my eyes. It took a minute for the my vision to come back and I noticed we were in the garage then my eyes damn near bulged out my head.

“Holy shit. Is….is-”  
“Yes one is for you. One is for us.” she finished for me.

Sitting in front of me were 2 black motorcycles.

“It’s a 2017-”  
“Indian Scout 60.” I said trailing off of what dad was about say.

I walked up to it and touched the leather seats.

“Why is it double seated?” I asked.  
“Well we figured you might want this for awhile and who knows...you could date a person who likes motorcycles. I have to admit I’m surprised you remembered.” he replied.

Turning around I stared at them with a smile.

“How could I forget sitting on that step over there watching you work on your bike for hours? I’m bummed you had to sell it.”

They both chuckled and nodded their head.

“We took a lunch together and hunted around some dealerships. These were on sale and after some serious deliberation we decided you’re mature enough to have one if you want. If you’re not comfortable we can return one and get you a car. If you are okay with it then we have some serious rules to discuss.” mom said.

I walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

“Thank you.” I whispered.  
“Hey what about me?” dad teasingly whined.

Letting go of mom I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

“Thanks dad. I do know that if it wasn’t for mom saying yes this wouldn’t be happening though.”  
“Hey I had to convince her.” he replied.

Untangling myself I walked back over to the bike I was touching before and sat on it.

“Does it matter which one?” I asked rubbing my palms over the handlebars.  
“It doesn’t, it seems you have one picked.” mom said walking over to me.  
“Just feels right.”  
“Then go with it.” dad said.  
“Now before you get too excited we’ll have to get you in some courses so you can get your license, we found some for Saturday and Sunday. Then we can get you to handle your DMV stuff next Thursday.”

Shit. That’s not going to work.

“What’s wrong?” dad asked. 

I guess I didn’t hide that well.

“So do you remember that teacher I told you about that helped me get home by calling a tow truck.”  
“Yes.” they said at the same time.  
“Well as a favor to her I committed to be her T.A after school for an hour over the next few Thursdays.”

I didn’t think saying that I was buying my teacher food would sound right.

Mom nodded her head and smiled.

“That’s very nice of you. We could just pay them back too.” she said.

If you would’ve asked me that earlier today I would have said yes. But after talking to Belle…

Things have changed.

“No it’s okay. I should do this on my own you know, be an adult. This question I’m about to ask isn’t very adult of me but is there anything I can do around the house for some money until I get a job?”

Her smile grew as she wrapped me in a hug.

“I’ll come up with a list honey and I’m proud of you for doing that.”  
“Yea looks like she’s got those Charming genes after all.” dad praised.

We all laughed and headed back inside.

“I got to get some homework done.” I said as I grabbed my backpack and clothes, rushing upstairs.  
“We’ll call you when dinner is ready.” dad yelled.

Running to my room I opened the door, threw my stuff on the bed then jumped on it. I can’t believe they got me a fucking motorcycle. I pulled out my phone to text my friends but then I paused. It would be pretty cool to show up and surprise them when I get my license.

Yes, let’s do that.

I pulled out my physics text book, turned to chapter 3.3, and this subtly reminded me that I needed to text Regina.

I’m home :)

I typed out then sent the message off and began to read. 10 minutes had passed and I know I should be studying but I can’t help but glance at my phone every now and then. 

She’s having dinner with her family. Calm down and fucking study for this test tomorrow. I pushed my phone under my pillow in hopes that I would ignore it and focus. 20 minutes pass and I’ve made it through a chapter and a half before my phone chirped.

Excitement filled my body as I grabbed it.

Good. I thought you had forgotten. Did you have fun?

I did, it’s been awhile since the 3 of us have hung out. How’s dinner with your parents?

Eagerly I stared at the screen.

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

15 minutes…

And I sighed. Back to studying. I began to work through some of the problems that we didn’t have as homework to make sure I understood the formula and when I was done she finally texted me back.

I’m glad you had fun Emma. And dinner is surprisingly going well. My sister is here so that helps and the few shots we took definitely eased the nerves. Sorry it took me so long to respond.

Is she drunk right now?  
If she is can I use this to my advantage somehow?

No worries, but like I said...I didn’t want to bother you. Also is my physics teacher drunk?

This time I had no chance to settle in before she texted me back.

And like I said you won’t be and that I’d be looking forward to it, didn’t I? No I’m not drunk, just enough to take off the edge.

Ah gotcha. And yes you did say you’d be looking forward to it but shouldn’t you be at dinner?

I am at dinner and I can talk to you. It’s called multi-tasking ;) something I’m very good at.

My heart fluttered at her message. Is there some sort of subliminal sentence in there? Because I’m definitely reading one.

How do I know this is true? It was taking you forever to get back to me. How do I know you really want to talk ;)

Wait, am I flirting with her? Is she flirting back? Is that what we’re doing?

Are we flirting with...each other?

I didn’t have time to dwell on it before my ringtone went off. Why am I getting a-

Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit.

The name ‘Regina Mills’ popped up on my phone and my heart damn near jumped out of my chest. Why is she calling? What do I do?

Instinct took over as my thumb pressed on the green button before my mind could make the rational choice and ignore it.

“Hello?” I answered as casual as possible.  
“Does this prove that I want to talk to you?”

Annnnd I’m hard.

I’m not sure if I’ve ever heard her voice this low before. I know people can sound different on the phone but this sounded like...I can’t describe it. If lust had a voice, it would be Regina.

“Yes.” cough. “It does.” cough.

Calm down, take a deep breath. Think of lost puppies and sad babies. Lost puppies, sad babies. Lost puppies. Sad babies. Sost duppies. Lad pabies. 

Oh God. I’m done for.

Her sultry laugh hit my ears and I had to grip my bed so I didn’t melt into a puddle.

“So what are you doing?” Regina asked as her voice had shifted from phone sex operator back to her flirty normal self.  
“Studying for the test you’re giving us tomorrow.”   
“How are you doing so far?”

A hint of concern?

“So far so good. I think I’ll be okay.”  
“I don’t have a doubt in my mind. You, Ethan and Richie are ones that I’m not concerned about.”  
“Wait what about Belle?”

Regina chuckled lightly.

“I figured we both knew she will most likely pass without any problem.”

I laughed softly with her.

“Yea you’re probably right. I must say I’m not a fan of being grouped in the same category as Ethan and Richie.”  
“Well then tell me Emma Swan, what category would you like to be grouped in?”

Any one that involves you lying naked and breathless under me.

I bit my lip to fight back the words.

“It doesn’t matter as long as they’re not in it.” I joked back instead.

She let out a deep belly laugh that made the butterflies fly in circles inside my stomach. 

“You’ll be fine. What chapter are you on?”  
“When you had called I just flipped to chapter 3.7.”  
“Well you should be studying then not talking to me.”

I paused thinking of something other than ‘no don’t leave me’.

“You’re not the only person who can multi-task.” I teased innocently.  
“Mmmm.” she groaned. “Is that so?”

Fuck, how does she do that with her voice?

Feeling a little more relaxed I stretched out my legs and laid back on my bed, getting comfortable. I was finding it was easier to talk to her when her perfume wasn’t wrapped around me like a blanket.

“It is.” I replied in a confident tone.  
“Give me an example.”

I heard her adjusting something on her end, she was probably propping herself in that casual but sexy pose.

“I don’t know if I should say.” I teased back.  
“Tell me.”

Biting my lip I thought it over. Should I say what I’m thinking?

I shrugged my shoulders. Fuck it.

“Sex.” I mumbled.

Regina gently cleared her throat.

“Sex and what?” she asked curiously.  
“What do you mean and what? I’m good at multi-tasking when it comes to sex.”

A small chuckle rang in my ear.

“Oh, I thought you meant your good at having sex and doing something else at the same time. Like having sex and studying for a test.” the drop in her voice came back and it’s possible my gulp was audible.

You’re good Swan keep it together. She can’t see you right now so chill.

“What about you?”  
“Well, my answer is much more detailed than that.” she replied.

Ugh, this woman is always teasing me.

“So tell me.”  
“Maybe some other time” she trailed off  
“Does that mean you’re detailed answer is the MA version of my answer.”

A light giggle from her and I found myself wishing I could see her smile in person.

“You could say that and I’m outside, people are walking back and forth. You get the idea.”  
“Well just so you know I feel like I’m mature enough to handle it, whenever it is you decide to tell me.” I said reassuringly to her.  
“I think your hormones will go crazy once I do” she joked.

We laughed together before I heard someone yelling at her in the background.

“Sis I’m fucking dying in there, mom is going on about Robins wedding and how much she’s doing for it, something I could really care less about. Do NOT make me suffer through this alone.” said a female voice.  
“Z just give me a second.” Regina called back and then sighed. “Well I have to go.” she said back to me.

Just when the shit was getting good too.

“Oh, um, okay then.”  
“Trust me I’d rather be out here freezing, talking to you than be in there hearing my mom tell everyone she’s better than them in her not so subtle and condescending tone.”

I laughed at her slight hint of shit talking she threw in there, she almost sounds like a teenager.

“I take it you don’t get along well?”  
“We have our moments for sure. I should go. I’ll talk to you later Emma, have a good night.”  
“You too Regina. Oh! And text me when you get home.” I teased.  
“Aww, are you worried about my safety.” she teased back.  
“Well I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, who would teach me physics then?”

Her laugh was sincere and I smiled feeling triumphant I was the reason she was laughing in such a way that could make one stop and listen just to hear her.

“Even if it’s late?” she asked.  
“Yes even if it’s late.”  
“Okay then, you got it.” Regina whispered softly and I knew she had to be smiling. “Goodnight Emma.”  
“Goodnight Regina.”

Like a middle school girl I waited for her to hang up first and when she did I took a deep sigh as I sprawled out on my bed. So maybe I could just go with it instead of trying to fight how I feel all the time. Be open with her as a friend but not too open to where my heart is exposed on my sleeve. The light flirting I can hang with. It’s when she starts touching that makes me go crazy, but it’s crazy in a good way.

I half ass skimmed through the last chapter, closed my book, changed into some comfy clothes, and headed downstairs to see where dinner was at. I kept my head in my phone as I scrolled back to the beginning of our conversation in our text thread and read it over and over again.


	14. Chapter 14

As Jefferson and I rounded the corner I was met by my old and new friends. All their mouths hung open as they stared at me, except Belle since she already knew what my outfit was.

“Hot damn duckling!” Sadie said.  
“Girl you don’t even need to where the shirt my mom made you.” Denise added.

Blushing I shook my head.

“No, I want to be apart of the team.”  
“No, you should definitely keep that outfit on.” replied Killian.  
“And your hair is beautiful.” complimented Rachel.

I felt Jefferson nudge me with his shoulder.

“See I told you.”

I nudged him back and smiled.

I wasn’t completely hating my look. He did a great job curling my hair into loose waves and the outfit they got me looked really good on me once everything was complete. I wonder what Regina would think. I know she’s here because I saw her car as Jefferson had pulled in with only a few minutes to spare before school started.

The warning bell rang and like always everyone grumbled.

“Okay, Emma and Kelsey meet me at the office after break so we can count the votes. You’re 3rd period teacher already knows so you won’t get marked late.” said T before we all broke off.   
“I’ll see you both then. See ya later guys.” I said before turning around and walking off.  
“Bye you hot mama.” Belle called to me.

As I walked to my 1st period class, I noticed there were a lot of people staring at me. Checking me out. It’s gotta be the hair. I took an ass backwards route to my class, by way of Regina’s hall, and when I opened the door to enter a ton of kids just stopped and stared at me. I smiled and blushed before a girl with black hair, big doe black eyes, and a tan complexion came up to me.

“Hey are you new here? My name is Jazzy.”

I laughed at her comment.

“Actually I’m not new here, but thank you.”  
“Oh!” she said scrunching her eyebrows. “What grade are you in?”  
“I’m a senior, um, I should get going.” I said sliding past her then moved through the crowd. All the attention was a little uncomfortable since I wasn’t use to getting it like this.

When I cleared it I saw Regina, with her back facing me, standing at her door with it open as students walked in. Today she was wearing a black tight jump suit with black heels. From my spot it looked like her hair was wavy and parted at an angle and I could see her long diamond earrings shimmering under the fluorescents in the hall. I sped up my pace, when I got close I reached my hand out and gently placed in on her back.

Regina jumped a little then spun around. A surprised look crossed her face and then she stared at me, her eyes once again dragging up and down my body. I’m positive she’s fucking checking me out. When she brought her gaze up to me she smiled.

“Hey you.” she said with a smirk. “Shouldn’t you be headed to class?”  
“I am, just making a pit stop.” 

Nodding her head she turned her gaze to the final student walking in and smiled at him. He blushed and rushed inside.

“One second.” she whispered to me before gracefully kicking up the door stopper, letting it close behind her.

I leaned the top of my shoulders against the wall behind me and nodded to students who were either staring or smiling at me. Come on boys keep walking, there’s nothing to see here. I’m just a girl in clohtes. The door to her room opened and she stepped out. When it closed, Regina looked down at me and copied my position as the bell rang officially starting school.

“2 days in a row you’re looking like that. You’re sure you’re not trying to impress somebody?”

Scoffing in a playful manner I rolled onto my right shoulder to face her.

“Who would I be trying to impress?”  
“Me?” she replied back just as playful.

I rolled my eyes with smile on my face.

“Why would I be trying to impress you?”  
“Because I control you’re grade?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I went to push her gently but she caught my hand, grazed the top of it with her thumb then she let me go. This woman is fucking sneaky with that shit.

“You should get to class.”  
“Its just English Lit. All we’re doing is going over the Twelfth Night.”  
“The Twelfth Night huh? That’s one of my favorites.” Regina replied. “I haven’t met anyone who likes it as much as I do.”

I eyed her closely.

“This isn’t some ploy to try and mind fuck me into going right?”  
“Language, and no it’s not, but even if it was you should still get going.”

Sighing I stood up straight.

“Fine. You win.” I replied with a pout.

She went to take a step to me but paused in mid movement then backtracked. I think Regina wanted to hug me. If I’m being honest, I wanted to hug her. Casually I looked around the hall and when I felt like the coast was clear I took a step to her, wrapped my arms around her neck as I gently pulled her in to me.

At first she was stiff but slowly I felt her body melt into mine then she pulled me in closer. I took deep a breath and let her scent fill me. She pulled back all too soon blushing and smiling.

“Did you place your vote?” she asked.  
“Nope, the team opted out.”  
“Well if you could who would you vote for?”

I pulled my lips into a crooked smile.

“You, but because I know what the outcome is.”  
“Ah, well I’ll have to remember that.” Glancing at the watch on her wrist she sighed. “You should head to class.”  
“Trying to get rid of me?” I teased.  
“Never. Now get to class.” Regina whispered sending me wink then slid back in her classroom.

I stood there stuck in the moment even after she was gone. She never wants to get rid of me? Well she could have meant as friends but the look on her face when she said it seemed she meant it on a deeper level. 

And I don’t think I’m reading too much into that.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Kelsey and I walked to the office after break as we chatted about the game tonight. She filled me in that the girls from Acalanes don’t play nice, they’re extremely good, and they talk a lot of shit. 

“Just in time!” yelled Tanya, greeting us as we came in. I smiled at her and we headed over to the principle’s empty office with 5 tin cans placed on his desk already.

“Why is there 5?” I questioned.  
“Ms. Mills’s tin overflowed.” T replied. “Okay you count hers, I’ll count O’Leary and Carson, Kelsey you count Coach.” She said.

With the last week and a half filled with complicated physics formulas counting out a couple cans of tickets was pretty easy.

“Wow.” I said when I was finished. “She got 862 votes.”  
“Fucking hell, that’s almost half the school.” Kelsey said. “Coach got 504.”  
“O’Leary got 401 and Mrs. Carson got 410.” added T. “Which is perfect because according to the list Mr. O and Mrs. C will be in Rally A for 4th period before lunch and Ms. Mills is suppose to be in Rally B after lunch. Coach already told us he wouldn’t be able to be here early so he can go with Mills.”  
“Well that was easy.” chuckled Kelsey. “I’ll text Coach on my way back to class.”  
“Just so I get this straight.” I interjected. “We’re basically missing half of 3rd and because the rally falls on periods 4 and 5 we’ll be out of those too?”  
Kelsey and T laughed.

“And those are the perks of being apart of the rally’s.” T replied.  
“Fuck yes.” I said with a fist pump.  
“But we should still at least try to get to 3rd period.” she finished.  
“Yea I got a fucking test in Physio.” Kelsey added with a tone of annoyance. 

Agreeing we got up and walked out of the office and after saying goodbye to each other we all split.

Maybe I should text Regina and let her know.

Pulling out my phone I sent her a message.

Just a heads up you are 100% getting messy at the rally today.

It took her little time to respond.

Looking forward to it ;) you better be there to clean me off. 

My step faltered. How am I suppose to take that? My phone vibrated again.

Also why are you texting me? Aren’t you suppose to be learning?

I will be there with a towel in my hand for you ;) as far as class goes, I had to go count the tickets. Aren’t you suppose to be teaching?

Not when the students are taking a test. See you at the rally.

A huge smile spread across my face.

Yes, see you at the rally.

My Government class seemed to go by quickly once I got there and I got to leave early to help decorate the gym. The first rally flowed well. It was fairly low energy until we got to the game and then finally the kids roared, cheering on their friends. During lunch they were able to keep their mouths shut about what happened sustaining the element of surprise for their peers.

When it was time for the 2nd rally I got anxious.

Students rushed into the gym as they shouted for their friends and found seats on the bleachers. The team and I were standing in a tucked away corner. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for Jefferson, Killian and Belle who had luckily made it in the same rally.

As I skimmed the crowd I zeroed in on Regina who was talking and laughing with a blonde woman who looked about the same age as her. Who is that? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that woman here. My stomach dropped as I watched their interaction closely. The blonde chick leaned in causing her to laugh even harder.

What the fuck is that about?

“You stare any harder you’re going to burn holes in her back.” Ruby whispered closely making me jump.  
“The fuck.” I cursed. “Don’t do that.”

She laughed.

“Sorry. You were just clearly checking her out and I had to say something.”

Her who? Which one is she talking about?

“Yea, you know. She’s pretty.”  
“Yes she is.” Ruby replied.

I smiled hesitantly still unsure of which woman she was looking at.

“But you know I’ve always had a thing for blondes.” she said before tapping me with her elbow.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

“Who is that anyway?”  
“Rumor is she’s filling in for Mr. Leskew’s Vice Principle position. Her name is Mal Page I think.”

Nodding my head I continued to stare as I watched her openly flirt with Regina. Touching her a lot…like a lot. Touching her like Regina touches me when she’s trying to get my attention. It shouldn’t bother me this much. She’s not my girlfriend. 

The lights dimmed in the gym and students began to scream. Fuck, they are way more energized than the first rally. The intro to We Will Rock You started and everyone began to stomp their feet and clap their hands.

“We will we will rock you!” The students shouted as Principle Glass ran out on to the court with a microphone in his hands.

“How are we doing this afternoon?!” he yelled.

The gym filled with cheers and his smile grew.

“We have a ton of energy in here I like it! Now how is my graduation class of 2019?” 

A load roar erupted as the seniors went crazy including us.

“Love it. Alright you guys don’t want to hear me ramble on so I’m going to pass the mic to a very special guest, Coach Robin.”

Music played and the lights brightened as Coach jogged out to Principle Glass. They shook hands and mumbled some words before he took the mic. A loud whistle echoed and I looked up to the top left to find Jefferson with his thumb and forefinger in his mouth.

“RED ROSE HIGH MAKE SOME NOISE!” he yelled and everyone responded with shouts. “As Principle Glass mentioned the energy in the building is electric. I want you guys to have that same energy for our game tonight. Can you do that for me?”  
“Yes! Absolutely! Of course!” scattered through out the gym.

He smiled then turned to us.  
“Will my girls come out here and join me on the floor.”

We looked at each other with confused expressions crossing our faces as we walked out on to the court. Standing side by side we lined up to face him as he looked at us individually. 

“Emma Swan will you come over here.”

Cheers hit my ears and I walked up hesitantly. Why is he calling me out? He reached out and pulled me into his side. Like I said, I wasn’t hated but I didn’t realize I was this popular. Before the nerves could take hold I felt the tingles run through my body. Turning my head towards the teacher section Regina was there to meet me. She had a gentle smile placed on her lips but before I could smile back the possible new VP reached over to touch her knee taking her gaze away from mine.

“Let me start by saying I think we all agree how happy we are for this young spit fire to join our team.” he said and I brought my attention back to Coach. “I’d just like to say we’re lucky to have you as an addition and I would personally like to say in front of everyone, welcome to the squad.”

Every student stood up and clapped. I smiled at Coach Robin as he smiled back he pulled me in for a quick hug.

“Now I’ll be passing this on to my girls.” he said handing me the mic.

Uh no. I don’t do public speaking.

I grabbed it and went to pass it to Ruby but she just pushed it back to me. The gym was quiet as they waited for one of us to talk. The girls urged me to speak and the more time we took the more awkward it became.

“Well it looks I’m taking over this time.” I joked, not recognizing my own voice echoing in the gym speakers.

Laughter scattered around me.

“So we have a very special game for all of you. It’s called Go Bananas. In a minute a few members from the team will go to each of the classes section and pick one guy and one girl to be on a team. As partners your job will be to build a banana split. One person will lay on the ground holding a bowl and the other person will drop the contents of a banana split in the bowl.”

Murmurs of excitement bounced off the walls as the girls split up and walked to over to different sections to pick people. Kelsey and Aliey took off to grab the items and I took up idle conversation with Rachel. As she spoke about how enthused everyone was I glanced at Regina who was too busy talking to Mal to notice me. Her hand gestures moved frantically, it looked like she was telling an exciting story and the blonde woman was laughing hard at whatever she was saying.

A subtle wave of agitation rose and I took a deep breath in trying to fight it. Now is not the time, I needed to relax and have fun.

“Hey we’re ready.” T said.

I handed her the mic when Kelsey and Aliey came back in carrying a picnic table with everything we needed on it. As they set it down in the middle the lights dimmed and 4 spotlights shined down on the teams.

“We’ll start with some introductions.” said T. “Representing the freshman are Jason and Makayla. For the sophomores we have Alice and D, making our way to the juniors I give you Jacinda and Lee, and saving the best for last representing the class of 2019” the crowd went crazy. “We have Lexi and Jefferson.”

I chuckled to myself. I figured he would worm his way into this somehow. Taking a step back and away from the mess that was about to happen I hid myself in the shadows of the dimmed lights. 

“Will Ms. Mills and Coach Robin please come up.” T asked.

Just the sound of her name makes me nervous. I heard the girls and boys swoon over both of them, through it all though I only heard the sound of Regina’s shoes clicking against the gym floor. It was getting closer until finally her slender figure popped up beside me. I kept calm on the outside but my heart was pounding in my chest.

Why is she standing so close to me?

“Okay everyone, get ready to cheer on your classes. Teams are we ready?” They all nodded. “3...2...1...GO!”

Music thumped loudly as students screamed for their team, the partners on the chair jumped down and raced to the table each grabbing a banana in their hand then ran back to get on the chair. Ruby walked around commentating while Sadie and Denise checked each team to make sure nobody was cheating.

“Why aren’t you cheering for your best friend?” her warm breath hit the side of my face and I let my eyes flutter shut for a moment.

I shrugged my shoulders in response then started to clap forcing myself to ignore my childish jealousy and focus on the game.

“Better?” I asked keeping my eyes on Jefferson.

She cheered on some of the team’s before slightly dropping her head.

“Much.” and her whisper almost has me sweating. “By the way I love those pants on you.”

I growled lowly.

“You really don’t play fair.” I said feeling the warmth creep on my cheeks.

Jefferson dropped the pecans from up top and yelled done. Sadie jogged over to him and checked his split, after she held her thumb up in the air. They won! In the uproar I felt Regina side step behind me and her breast rub against my back. I sucked in a sharp breath and didn’t let it go.

“What can I say, you bring that out in me.” she replied as she slipped past me and to the winning team.  
“So for the prize.” T said as she spoke into the microphone with the lights coming back on. “The winning team, our seniors over here, will get to throw a crème pie in the faces of Ms. Mills and Coach Robin.”

Casually Regina turned around to face me with a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin. I smirked back at her enjoying the look of surprise she’s trying to contain. Sadie handed out the pies to Jefferson and Lexi as Coach and Regina placed the tarps we had for them over their clothes. 

Jefferson held the pie in his hands as he walked up to Coach Robin who had taken off his sweatshirt. His biceps bulged out of his t-shirt and I thought my best friend was going to jump the man right there. Regina stood in front of Lexi with a smile on her face as she told the girl something making her chuckle.

She just has that effect on people.

“Mills and Coach you ready?” asked T. They nodded in reply and as soon as she gave the go ahead, 2 pies went flying into their faces. Lexi held it in Regina’s face then moved in circles making sure to the smother her in it. The entire student body erupted with laughter and cheers. Jefferson and Lexi dropped the pie and held their fists in the air causing the volume to increase. I looked over at Regina who had globs of crème dropping off her face and onto the floor. With her fingers she swiped some off then licked it.

Gah, even when she’s covered in crème she’s fucking hot.

“Okay everyone that’s it for the rally! We’ll see you at the game tonight and bring your school spirit!” shouted Ruby. 

Rachel grabbed my attention and we began cleaning everything up. When I looked to where Regina and Coach were at they were gone. I skimmed the gym but they were no where to be found. As I dropped to my knees with a trash bag in hand I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I pulled it out and smiled at the name.

Just so you know I’m getting you back for that ;)

SQSQSQSQ

We stood in the tunnel that led the gym and the crowd was going crazy. My jersey was tight but breathable, Ruby said you could see my abs through it making a slightly self conscious. I had a decent body but wasn’t the type to show it off all the time. 

“Okay we ready?” asked Coach Robin from the front.

Nodding in response we heard the announcer call out our team and the doors opened as we jogged out onto the court with Ruby leading the way. The bleachers were fucking packed with bodies. Mom and Dad were sitting next to Belle. Then it was Killian and Jefferson, they all sat in the 2nd row of bleachers behind the our home team bench. They waved frantically at us and we smiled as we waved back.

“We’ve got 7 minutes to warm up.” yelled Coach Robin.

Ruby ran to the ball basket and I took the side closest to our friends and family. As we began to pepper mom took out her phone and started recording us. I smiled at her and she waved again from behind her phone. Killian and Belle were chatting and Jefferson was talking on his cell. He laughed then got the attention of Belle, Killian and my parents, motioning to his sweater he was wearing. She stopped recording as they began to take off their jackets and pass them down to him, he lined them up claiming the last few open spots.

“Swan, focus. You can hang out with your friends after!” yelled Coach. 

Well that was embarrassing. 

Turning my attention back to Ruby we continued passing the ball back forth. First me bumping it, then she set it and I spiked it down. We went in this rotation until the buzzer sounded and both teams gathered around their coaches.

I kept my back to the bleachers because I knew Killian would be making faces trying to get me to laugh to shake the nerves I was feeling. Not that I didn’t want to laugh. I just needed to focus.

“Okay ladies, they have the ball first and Erica is starting them off. We know how difficult her floaties can be so we need to focus-”

I tuned him out as the sweet smell of perfume filled my nose.

She’s here!

“...So this mean Emma will be isolated ready for Hut and Go. Ready?” 

Fuck! No! What did you say?

The girls nodded their head and we put our hands in the middle.

“H-O-T-T-O-G-O Red Rose is hot to go!!” shouted Coach.  
“SAY WHAT? SAY WHAT?” we yelled!  
“Hot to go!!” Coach yelled back.  
“WE’RE FIRED UP, WE’RE SIZZLIN, WE’RE TURNING UP THE HEAT CAUSE WHEN IT COMES TO VOLLEYBALL WE JUST CAN’T BE BEAT!” we cheered as we threw our hands in the air and ran on the court.

I took my left side of the net as our friends and family cheered for us. The girl on the opposite side of me stared then rolled her eyes.

“Number 4 I’m about to make you my bitch.” she sneered.

My anger boiled and I felt my fists curl before Ruby gently touched my arm.

“Hey don’t let her get to you. We told you they were going to do this.” she whispered.

I nodded my head as she walked back to her spot.

“Had to have your mommy come save you.” she hissed.

Rolling my eyes I took 3 steps back from the net to set up my position. Erica the first server, bounced the ball twice, tossed it in the air then jumped up and hit it. The ball floated and it didn’t look like it was going to make it until it got closer and I realized it was going to land just inside the net right in front of Ruby. She was ready for it and bumped it up to T for the set. The girls from Acalanes shifted to my side reading the play and T set it to Rachel for the hit. With a loud smack the ball went flying down but the girls were quick and bumped it back to their setter.

Number 32, the girl on my side called for the ball. Okay, I got this. Ruby slid over to me as we set up for the block but I was pumped with adrenaline and jumped too early and just as number 32 was jumping up I was coming down, a loud hit to the ball sent it flying just over my hand and to the ground.

“Come on Emma! Read the play.” yelled Coach.

With a frown I rummaged my eyes through the faces of my friends and family, finally landing on Regina as we rotated. She had an encouraging smile on her face and nodded to me. Still wearing that same sexy jumpsuit, that I might add did not get a drop off pie on it and when I came into physics it was like nothing even happened. Regina was all dolled up like she had just stepped out of the house for work.

I glanced over the people with her. The tall dude from last week was next to her, a red haired woman who looked about the same age as Regina and Roland.

The ball being hit from the other side brought me out of my gaze and I returned my attention back to the game. Bump, set, spike, and our shot was blocked and they scored again. Much of the match went on like that and Acalanes ended up taking the first set 15 to 25. I was pissed, I served 6 times in the first set each hitting the net, giving up free points. It could have to do with nerves, the shit talking from my opponents, or the fact that Regina hasn’t looked at me since the first fuck up. I would glance to my parents or friends and they would smile and encourage me either when the game was on or off. But not her, every time I looked her way she was talking to her friends or Jefferson. 

And that fucking guy either had his arm over her shoulder or a hand on her knee. She didn’t seem fazed by any of his advancements like it’s something that happens all the time.

I felt like my worst fears were coming true. They might be together.

As the set ended we walked to our bags for the 15 minute break. Coach Robin was not looking happy as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“Swan? More like Ugly Duckling.” I heard Number 32 hiss and her friends giggled. 

I balled my hands into a fist and when I got closer Coach looked at me and motioned for me to come over to him. I jogged over their still heated from that bitch’s comment.

“Take 5 outside.” he whispered.  
“What? Why?” I shouted loud enough to get the attention of my mini fan base.  
“Don’t argue with me just do it. I don’t need you playing the next set from an angry state of mind.” He said staring at me hard. “Go.” he whispered.

I didn’t stomp out of their like I wanted to and instead walked to my bag to grab my water with a straight posture. Gazing at Regina and her friends I saw they were laughing and joking around.

I heard encouraging words from Mom and Dad. Telling me ‘it’s okay’, ‘don’t let them get in your head’, ‘you got this’. I smiled softly at them, finally reaching my bag I noticed that Regina had conveniently placed herself right behind my stuff. They could have sat in any order but no she chose that seat.

Leaning down I went through my stuff to find my water and couldn’t help but listen in on their conversation.

“What do you mean you don’t get why people at the hospital call you Dr. Hyde? Warren, you’re tall as fuck and your basically a mad scientist. Oh yea and you’re last name is Hyde” said the girl with red hair in a joking tone.

His last name is Hyde? Well that’s unfortunate.

“How does me being a neurosurgeon equal me being a mad scientist.”

He’s a doctor and is name is Mr. Hyde. I had to bite my cheek in order to keep my laughter inside.

“Because you’re a doctor and you’re name is Hyde!” she said like it was so obvious.

That’s what I’m saying!

I heard his deep laugh fill the air.

“Oh babe, what are we going to do with your sister?”

Sister? Wait did he just call her babe? Finding my bottle I squeezed around it to control the jealousy slowly rising. If she has a boyfriend then what the fuck has she been doing with me? Has it all really been just for fun?

“Hey, kid.” said the guy who can burn in fucking hell.

I raised my head and looked around. Who is he talking to? I hope not me.

“Girl with the blonde hair.” he whispered.

I turned my head to him and he was smiling. Standing up I stared at him with a straight face. Can I help you asshole? 

“You can do this.” he said in an uplifting tone.

I should’ve replied. Instead I pursed my lips while nodding my head and walked out of the gym feeling the steam rise off me. Who the fuck was he to say ‘i can do this’. I know I can fucking do this. When I was sure I was alone I let the green little monster out.

“FUCK!” I shouted as I threw my bottle to the ground and placed the palm of my hands on the wall taking deep breaths. “Stupid, I’m so fucking stupid.” I grumbled as I shut my eyes fighting back the tears.   
“Don’t cry. Don’t cry. You can’t be upset about something you let happen.” I whispered.

The cool night air blew across my skin and goosebumps rose. A warm hand was placed on my back and Regina’s soft smell surrounded me. 

When did she come out here?

She didn’t say anything, just slowly rubbed comforting circles on my back. She probably thinks I’m upset about the game.

“You can come back from this.” Regina softly said.

I scoffed, raising my head.

“No, I can’t.” because you have me wrapped your pinkie so fucking tight.  
“You can Emma. You’re a fighter, it’s just first game jitters.”

Rolling my eyes I turned around and leaned my back against the wall. My gaze was on her intently but of course she didn’t back down.

“Who’s the guy you’re here with?”  
“Just a friend.” she answered swiftly.  
“Well in today’s world, teenagers use ‘just a friend’ as code for fucking.” I said harshly.

I saw the surprise for my comment flash across her face before she covered it. Her demeanor changed form soft and kind to hard, emotionless, and stoic. Regina tilted her head to the side and took a step to me.

“He’s just a friend and I’m not a teenager. I’m an adult.”

She didn’t laugh. She didn’t scoff. She didn’t do anything. She just looked at me and my emotions were so heightened that I couldn’t hide how I was feeling. How jealous and truly envious I was of the doctor.

“Why does it matter?” Regina pressed.

Is she fucking serious right now?

“It matters because-...because…” and I can’t do it.

She took a step forward never leaving my eyes.

“Because what…?” There’s that thing in her voice again. There’s emotion behind her words but her face is blank.  
“Because...” I said trying to fill the silence but nothing came after that.

Another step forward and now my back is pressed against the wall. Placing a hand on either side of my head Regina leaned in and shifted her gaze to the ground as she bit her lip.

“Emma I…”

You what? Say it!

“I have to be responsible.” she whispered, bringing her eyes back to mine. “I’m an adult and I have to be responsible about-”

The gym door swung open jarring me from her words. Coach had his head poked out the door first looking at Regina, then me.

“It’s time Emma.” he said.

Fuck. It was just about to get good. I gave her a final look and headed back inside. My body was still swirling with frustration and I decided to use it to my advantage. Use it to drive my competitive nature. When Coach and I had made it back to the team the girls huddled around us.

“Listen up.” he said to us sternly. “First set is done and over with. Now you’ve got the nerves out the way play like I know you can. They are reading our hits so we’re going to go with the Front and Back Slide on offense. My hitters, don’t always go for the kill shot, their expecting that, you have to change it up. Look for the holes and the gaps, they tend to leave their outside right open so Emma when you get up there look for that hole. T, get those sets out to your hitters quickly, switch it up, go between the front rows and the pipes in the back rows. On defense we need to cover the endline and the corners so we’re going to set up a Deep 6. Got it?”

Agreeing we walked back on the court switching sides. It was my turn to serve first and I could see the other team relax. They weren’t taking me seriously and why would they? I missed so many damn serves in the first set that I wouldn’t take me seriously either. Mom and dad cheered as Killian, Belle, and Jefferson stood up and clapped for me. Regina was back in her seat, eyes glued to me. We looked at each other, the shouts from the crowd drowned out as she winked with a crooked smile slipping on her lips

Instantly the tension cleared from my body. I got this. I began with my server ritual, threw it up in the air, focused and with a loud smack the ball flew across the net landing on the endline of their side. 

“Ace!” yelled the referees.

The crowd cheered wildly but I only cared about Regina’s reaction. She gave me a full smile while she clapped. My team crowded me blocking my view from her as they gave me high fives. The refs passed the ball to me for another serve. Again I hit it and it went over the net, bounced off one of the girls shoulders and out of bounds.

The girls from my team looked at me and shouted compliments, urging me to continue this streak. Finding my groove, I served 5 more balls just like that.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

We stood outside the gym in our normal clothes with our parents talking in a circle next to us. Kelsey was going on about party she wanted to throw since hers were out of town. Walking over to mom I told her what they were thinking.

“You can go if you want sweetie.”

I should go. We won after all. I should celebrate with my team and friends. But I was still feeling weird from how I left things with Regina and when the game was over she disappeared from the gym quickly.

“No it’s okay, I think I’ll just go home and catch up on some sleep before my motorcycle class tomorrow.”   
“Okay.” dad replied. “Do you want to ride home with us?

Before I could answer a sweet, melodic voice entered our conversation.  
“Miss Swan.” Regina said politely. 

I spun around and she smiled at me then looked at my parents.

“Mr and Mrs. Swan I presume?” she asked sticking her hand out. 

They each shook it with a smile.

“Yes we are.” my dad said. “And you are…?”  
“Ms. Regina Mills. You’re daughter is very bright.”  
“She is.” mom replied with a proud grin. “Are you a teacher of hers?”  
“Yes. Physics.”  
“Oh Emma talks about you all the time. It’s finally nice to meet you.” she said.

I felt the color drain from my face. I don’t talk about her all the time. Just most of the time.

“The feeling is mutual.” Regina replied. “Sorry to jump in your conversation, I couldn’t help but overhear that you were about to leave? I was wondering if I could have a few words with her. I can take her home if need be.”

They both looked at me.

“It’s up to you.” dad answered. I didn’t want to look like an ass in front of my parents also I was geniuenly curious of why she was doing this.  
“Yea that’s fine.”  
“Hand me your volleyball stuff, we’ll take it home for you.” mom held out her hand for my bag. “And if for some reason you change your mind about the party let us know okay?”  
“I will.” I nodded and leaned in to kiss them both on the cheek.

I said my goodbyes to them and the team as they headed to their cars and the lot began to clear. Regina placed her hand on my shoulder and I noticed she kept her distance. I would say it’s because she’s mad at me but as teachers, students and parents walked by I realized it was because we were still technically at school. She needed to be in teacher mode. It had to be formal.

“Walk with me.” This was not her asking.

Folding my arms over my chest to appear tough I huffed.

“We can talk here.” I said.  
“You know we can’t.” Regina replied.

What does she mean? Why can’t this fucking woman just ever say what she’s thinking instead of this shitty code language.

“What about your friends?” my tone had a hint of annoyance as I made reference to Mr. Fucktard Hyde.

“You are my friend.” her hazel eyes bore into mine, slowly I surrendered.

Letting my arms fall down to my sides I nodded my head. Smiling at me she turned around and walked as I followed behind her.

“Where are we going?” I asked.  
“My car.” she whispered then smiled at a teacher she knew walking by. “I parked over there.” pointing with her fingers, it was tucked away on the far end and hard to see.

Of course it would be her car. A place she was comfortable and knew that I was not. My shoulders slouched as I kept a step behind her and when her Porsche came into view my heart began to speed up and my palms began to sweat. Unlocking the door she let me in like the last time and my reaction was the same, to hide the stupid blush from such a small gesture. After Regina got in, she turned on her car, fastened her seat belt and pulled us out of the lot as we headed in the direction of my house.

“Are you just taking me home?” I could have rode with my parents if that was the case.  
“No.”  
“Then?” I pressed.

As we stopped at a red light she turned to look at me. Her stare was heavy and the tension between was thick.

“Do you trust me?” the words fell from her lips with a hint of mischief behind them.

Eh. That’s a loaded question.

But I guess overall, I’d have to say...

“Yes.”


	15. Chapter 15

My palms hit my pants as I wiped the sweat off. I reached for the heat and turned it down. That had to be the 6th time I’ve done that since Regina has been inside getting us burgers. I’m so fucking nervous. We haven’t said a word since she asked me if I trusted her. The silence was heavy with tension. She didn’t even turn on the radio. I didn’t know if she wanted talk about us, or what happened at the game, or some far worse scenario that my imagination was conjuring up.

I didn’t even answer when she asked what I wanted. I think I mumbled ‘whatever’ because I was to wrapped up in my thoughts. How much did I want to say? What did I want to say? I had to be careful because after tonight I knew nothing would ever be the same between us.

Her slender figure popped out the burger hut and she jogged to her car. How does she do that in heels? The door popped open and she got in passing me two bags. The smell of food filled the car and on cue my stomach growled.

“I got you a barbecue bacon cheeseburger, extra onions, no tomatoes, and it’s well done. There should be a thing of fries for you in there and our drinks are here, yours is the one with the buttons pushed down.” she said holding up her other hand showing me the drinks.

I took the food and placed it on the floor board then put the drinks in the cup holders near the center console.

“Thank you, it sounds really good.”  
“No problem. Is it okay if we swing by my house, I just want to change really quick.”

Her house? We’re going to her house?

“Uh, yea.”  
“You don’t have to come up if you don’t want to.”

Oh thank God. Nodding my head I reached for my drink taking a large gulp. Root beer? Nice guess. We pulled out of the lot and back towards the direction of my house. Does she live close to me?

Silence crept into the car again and after a few more minutes Regina reached for the radio and pressed a button, turning it on. Her fingers flipped through the channels until she landed on one she liked.

“94.9 hitting with you best 90’s throwback on your Friday evening.”

The song started and I recognized it immediately. Dad had a thing for 90s hip hop and he so kindly passed it on to me. This station has the worst fucking timing to play this song at this particular moment. I bobbed my head and took another drink of my soda as she turned up the volume.

“Really, you know them?” Regina asked cracking a sliver in the tension, turning her head to glance at me.  
“My dad digs this stuff.” I replied taking another sip of my drink.  
“Show me.”   
“No. I don’t rap.”  
“Come on. It’s just us.” she pressed turning her gaze back to the road

Her eyes danced across the cars in front of us as she dodged in and out of lanes. Street lights bounced off her face highlighting her flawless features.

“If it makes you feel any better we only have 3 minutes until we get to my place.” She said turning right where I would turn left to go to my house.

Sighing I sat up in my chair and cleared my throat.

“Now in my younger days I used to sport a shag  
When I went to school I carried lunch in a bag  
With an apple for my teacher 'cause I knew I'd get a kiss  
Always got mad when the class was dismissed”

Getting into it I slipped out of the upper part of the seat belt and turned my body to face her, propping my left ankle on my right knee as I used my hands while I rapped. Or attempted to anyway.

“But when it was in session, I always had a question  
I would raise my hand to make her stagger to my desk and  
Help me with my problem, it was never much  
Just a trick, to smell her scent and try to sneak a touch  
Oh, how I wish I could hold her hand and give her a hug  
She was married to the man, he was a thug  
His name was Lee, he drove a Z  
He'd pick her up from school promptly at three o'clock  
I was on her jock, yes indeedy I wrote graffiti on the bus  
First I'd write her name then carve a plus  
With my name last, on the looking glass  
I seen her yesterday but still I had to let her pass”

Regina widened her eyes at me as we sang the hook together.

“She keeps on passing me by! She keeps on passing me by, She keeps on passing me by, She keeps on passin-”

We slowed down at a red light.

“I’m really impressed right now.” she chuckled.  
“Hey I have tricks too.” I teased.

As we laughed I felt my entire body relax. I guess we just needed some sort of ice breaker. Thank you Pharcyde. When the light turned green she hit the gas pedal with ease going down the street and surprisingly I wasn’t worried about her driving. I trusted that she would get us to wherever we needed to be safely and in one piece. 2 left turns later, we pulled into a parking garage under the huge lofts that just went on sale last year.

“You live here?” I chocked out.   
“Yea.” she replied simply.

How in the fuck can she afford this on a teachers salary. I know our teachers get paid well, but the Porsche and this loft, in California...she’s got to be from money or something. Regina was about to turn off the car before I reached my hand out and stopped her.

“I had to rap now it’s your turn.” I replied not wanting our teasing vibe to end yet. We looked at each other and she smiled.  
“Fair enough” Regina replied as she took off her seat belt.

“...Whenever she happens to walk by, why does the apple of my eye  
Overlook and disregard my feelings no matter how much I try?  
Wait, no, I did not really pursue my little princess with persistence  
And I was so low-key that she was unaware of my existence  
From a distance I desired, secretly admired her  
Wired her a letter to get her, and it went  
My dear, my dear, my dear, you do not know me but I know you very well  
Now let me tell you about the feelings I have for you  
When I try, or make some sort of attempt, I symp  
Damn I wish I wasn't such a wimp  
'Cause then I would let you know that I love you so  
And if I was your man then I would be true  
The only lying I would do is in the bed with you  
Then I signed sincerely the one who loves you dearly, PS love me tender  
The letter came back three days later, return to sender  
Damn”

I clapped and bowed my head.

“You are way better at that than I am.”  
“I’ve had a few more years to practice.” Opening the door she grabbed her purse then her keys, stuck a leg out and looked at me. “I’ll be right back. Just press the button in case you get cold.”

She closed the door and took off, I shifted in my seat feeling the belt press on my bladder and that sensation that I had to pee hit me hard. Fuck. I shouldn’t have chugged that fucking soda. Maybe I can still catch her. Quickly I unbuckled myself and hopped out.

“Regina!” I called before she got in the elevator.

Turning her head I saw her laughing.

“You have to go to the bathroom don’t you?” she asked once I got closer. “I was wondering when that soda was going to catch up with you.”  
“Don’t judge, I was thirsty.”

Reaching her hand up she caught the door before it closed and we stepped inside the elevator.

“Can you hold these for sec.” she held her keys to me.  
“Yea.” I replied, taking them from her and she nodded thanking me.

I watched as she pulled out her wallet from her purse, held it up to the keypad and we started moving. Whoa. Fancy. I hummed a made up song trying to distract myself from the weight in my bladder. Ugh, hurry up. Mindlessly I wrapped her key ring around my finger then flipped them back and forth making an obnoxious clinging sound in the quiet elevator as we stood shoulder to shoulder.

Finally it stopped and we stepped off, but to my surprise it led to a short hallway with a door. Her hand touched mine as she gracefully took the keys from me then unlocked it. Regina walked in first then left it open for me to come in. Slowly I crept in and when the lights turned on I was able to get a good look at her place. It was fucking huge for one, two she had big bay windows everywhere. Her place was contemporary and warm. Lots of light tones but the furniture was sleek.

“The bathroom is over there.” she said pointing to a door as she kicked off her heels then jogged up the spiral staircase and to a loft that had to be at least another 900sqft. I heard the sound of a zipper being undone and I gulped.

Bathroom. Yup. Now.

Jetting to the area she pointed to I shut the door a little louder than I meant to and tried to suppress thoughts of Regina being naked right above me, feeling that recognizable twitch in my pants. I dropped them down and freed myself, it hung there semi hard. 

Just go to the bathroom and we can leave.

I walked to stand over the toilet and a thought crossed my mind before I could let go. You can definitely hear the difference between a man and a woman going to the bathroom, I’m going to have to sit. Turning around I sat down, doing my best to control the flow so it didn’t sound so forceful. After I finished I washed my hands and sent a quick text to my parents in the group chat saying I would be going to the party then I texted Belle telling her she’s my cover, but I didn’t tell her I was with Regina.

They both responded with an okay, Belle making me swear to tell her why sometime soon and mom told me to be home by 1:30AM. I stepped out of the bathroom as she was hopping down the stairs. I sucked in my breath at the sight of her skinny khaki pants and her shirt that hung low in the back but high in the front showing me a glimpse of the skin underneath. Turning away before I got caught up in her look I gazed at the pictures on her wall. Lots of pictures with the red head from the game tonight, quite a few with Coach and Roland, and my least favorite, there were some with the doctor. I have to say that, there’s no way I can take someone seriously with the last name Hyde. 

I stared at a picture with the two of them on a boat with Regina’s arms wrapped around his shoulder while she sat on his lap.

“Why does he bother you so much?” My body jerked from her sudden appearance next to me and her melodic chuckle reached my ears.  
“Shit, you fucking scared me.”  
“Sorry.” she didn’t sound sorry.

Her honey eyes moved over my body as I turned my head back to the picture of them.

“You guys seem really close.”  
“We were, we use to date.” my heart pulled at the comment. “He’s basically my Killian only I didn’t have the guts to say no like you did. We dated for a while until I broke up with him, we’re just friends but he still has feelings for me. Now, why does he seem to bother you so much?”

Keeping my eyes on the picture I frowned and took a deep breath. I’m having are hard time saying anything about how I feel because she’s given me little to no signal that she may feel the same way.

“You’re not going to talk now?”  
“He just gives me weird vibes.”  
“Why?”

I ground my teeth together and side stepped away from her. 

“I can’t tell you why, he just does.” bringing my eyes to hers I saw the concentration on her face as she tried to figure me out.  
“Wanna play a game?” she asked staring at me hard.

Well that was completely from left field.

“What game?” I asked cautiously.  
“Why don’t I go downstairs and grab our food from my car, we can eat and I’ll explain the rules.”

It doesn’t sound like you’re really giving me a choice.

“Okay. I have to be home by 1:30 though.”

Regina tensed at my comment.

“You told your parents you were here?” her voice had raised a few octaves. A flash of concern crossed her features but as usual it was gone in an instant.  
“No, I didn’t. I told them I was going to a party.”  
“Good, good...” she trailed off. “It’s just that if-”  
“I know.” I finished. “I won’t I say anything. I promise.”

Her shoulders relaxed and her confident demeanor was back.

“I’ll go run and grab the food. My clothes might be a little small for you but do you want to change? I have some sweats and a shirt you can wear.”  
“You mean you own something other than leather pants, nice suits, and low cut shirts?” I joked.  
“Ha-ha you should be a comedian. Yes or no?” she made no effort to hide the sarcasm in her voice.  
“Not if you’re looking like that.”  
“I’ll change if it makes you more comfortable.”

A chance to see Regina in normal clothes? Game.

“Okay, deal.”  
“Go upstairs to my dresser, in the bottom drawer are all of my comfy clothes. Pick what you want.” 

Then she turned around and walked out of her loft.

Trotting upstairs, I saw she had a nice king size bed that was perfectly made with a shit ton of pillows. Her bed was up against the ledge and it faced a huge sliding glass door. I can’t imagine the view she must get. Her bathroom was fucking gigantic. It had a deep shower with two shower heads and a bench, on the other side of the bathroom was a whirlpool tub. 

Following her directions I walked back out, rummaged through her drawer and found a pair of cut of shorts and a long sleeve shirt. I changed fast and when I was done I folded them up neatly and placed them on top of her dresser. Continuing my adventure I opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside. The chill was mild tonight but the air smelled amazing. Fall air just has a distinct smell to it.

Regina had a nice lounge set with chairs, a patio table, and a couch. I walked to the ledge of the balcony and placed my elbows on top it. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed when I heard a light tap on the glass door behind me. Looking, I saw Regina with her body propped up against the frame holding our bags of food in her hand and her drink in the other. She had on completely different clothes, sweatpants, a hoodie, and she was barefoot. Regina moved effortlessly to me, took my hand and led me to the couch. As I sat down she turned on the propane patio heater and the warmth hit me immediately.

Taking her place she sat down cross legged and faced me head on. I adjusted my position and did the same as she handed me my bag and I dove into it. I was definitely hungry.

“So you ready to play?” she asked as I stuffed the burger in my mouth. I tensed up, completely forgetting about our game. I nodded my head. “Pick a number between 1 and 15.” then she took a bite of her burger. I swallowed and thought.

“8.” I replied.

She nodded her head and handed me a napkin.

“Break that up into 4 pieces.”

Taking another bite I did as I was told.

“So we get to ask each other 4 question each, totaling 8. If there’s a question you don’t want to answer you raise your so called white flag and we skip past it. The person who has the most pieces left gets to ask a question to the loser and it has to be answered truthfully and honestly. Ready?”  
“Before we start are there any questions we can’t ask?”  
“You can ask any question you want.” she said.

I finished my burger in the last few bites and wiped my hands on a napkin that wasn’t torn. She finished most of hers before she put the remaining scraps in her bag, took a sip of her drink and then placed all of her attention on me. She took my bag and placed it on the table next to us then tucked her hands in her sleeves.

“If you’re cold we can go back inside.” I said unable to hide the concern from my voice.  
“Once the heater gets going I’ll be fine. You go first.” her assuring smile is hard to say no to.

Okay, no boring questions but no deep questions either. At least not yet. I only get 4 so I’ll have to play it right.

“What’s the worst date you’ve ever been on?”

Regina’s smile turned into a grin and soon her laugh filled the night sky. 

“Props for not being boring. Well when I was a senior in high school I invited this girl over to watch a few movies with me and I had set it to record during the day on Cinemax and then we could just pick whatever. I didn’t think about how loose they were with their timings, so some programs spill into other programs’ time slots. Turns out there was some soft core porn before one of the movies I recorded and of course that was the one she chose to watch.”

Laughter bubbled from my chest and Regina joined me.

“It’s not funny.” she said with a smile. “I get set up on the couch with her, nervous as could be. I press play to hear moan after moan with the sound of extremely wet sex.”

I laughed until I cried, then laughed some more before I settled down.

“That is by far the best story I’ve ever heard.” I replied gasping for air.  
“I’m glad I could be of assistance.” she answered bowing her head. “How useful would you be in a zombie apocalypse?”  
“I wouldn’t be useful at all.” I chuckled pulling my legs up to my chest and leaned my side against the cushion next to me. “I could grill the meat and boil some water.” I joked and it was her turn to laugh at me.  
“So what you’re saying is I shouldn’t look for you to save my life if I was about to get attacked by a zombie.”  
“Definitely not.”

Leaning her head to rest on the cushion her eyes fell upon me, we stared at each momentarily with nothing but the sound of trees rustling in the gentle breeze.

“How did you decide you weren’t into labels?” I finally said. Her gaze left mine as if she was reliving a memory.

“Ever since I could remember I’ve always been attracted to both sexes, but people were always trying to put me in a box, telling me I had to like one or the other. One night I talked to my dad about it and he said ‘why do you have to choose? If you like both, then you do.’ That’s been something I carried with me my whole life.” her hazel orbs shifted to mine then she bit her lip. “Tell me about your first mind blowing orgasm.”

I raised my eyebrow at her. Straight from PG13 to MA huh?

“Remember you can always surrender.” challenge swirled deep in her eyes.  
“Are you trying to make me do that?”  
“That is goal of the game.”

See here’s the thing. My first my mind blowing orgasm was when I got a blow job last year from a girl at a party Jefferson threw. Jessikah with an H we called her. Her head was amazing, I came once and she didn’t stop until I came 2 more times draining me before I collapsed on the bed out of breath in a sweaty mess. So how do I describe that? I don’t want to throw in one of my pieces because I’m competitive but I’m not sure I’m ready to actually tell her. I feel like she already knows but still, so I sighed feeling defeated, waved my torn napkin in the air and tossed it in the middle. But if this is how we’re going to play, then game on.

Regina smirked in a triumphant way dropping her eyes to the napkin then back at me. No, I’m about to wipe that cocky grin off her face. I straightened out my legs and stood up. 

“For this question I need you sit like you would normally and keep your head straight.” 

She searched my face trying to figure out what I was up to, I hid it well only showing her the glint of mischief in my eyes. After a few seconds she complied, shifted her position and sat with her hands in her lap, keeping her gaze forward. I stepped closer then sat down, I slid over so our legs were touching and a breathy gasp left her lips. Yes, two can play this game. I placed my hand on her knee and leaned in.

“What happens to your body when I’m this close to you?” I whispered in her ear.

I watched as the pulse point in her neck jumped and sped up. She gripped her hands tightly, relaxed them, then picked up a shred of napkin, holding it to my face.

“Yes!” I shouted victoriously, stood up and walked back to my side of the couch. When I sat back down I saw she was still staring into the distance. “Regina?” I softly asked.

Nothing.

Um, did I break her?

Slowly she turned back to me, even in the dark I could see how much darker her iris’s had gotten. 

“That wasn’t nice...” she grumbled lowly.

Oh fuck, I knew she was going to make me pay for my little stunt, so I braced myself mentally for the severe mind fuck I was about to receive from her.

She cleared her throat.

“If you could spend the day with me what would we do and where would we go?” 

That’s it? Maybe I pushed it too far and she’s trying to reel it back in.

“This is hypothetical right? Like if we could do anything?”  
“Yea, anything.”  
“Honestly, I’d just want to sit around, watch movies, you know Netflix and chill.”

Netflix and chill? Ah I sound so stupid.

“Out everything we could do, that’s what you choose?”

I shrugged my shoulders.

“I’m pretty basic.”  
“No Emma, you are from that.” Regina replied smiling at me. “You’re go.”

Deciding to go easy on her this time, I went for something light.

“This is a two part question. How old are you and how can you afford all this stuff?”

Her light chuckle made my heart jump.

“That’s really two different questions but I’ll let you have it. I’m 27 and my dad use to trade stocks when I was younger, he taught my sister and I, overtime it’s proven to be decent. It’s definitely a route that can make you a lot of money but not right away, there’s a lot of risk involved but if you’re smart then it can work in your favor.”  
“Wait, so aside from being a high school physics teacher you’re a bad ass stock trader too?”  
“I guess I am.” Regina laughed lightly in response.

She watched me closely then place a coy grin on her face.

“My turn.” the tone in her voice was dark.

Uh oh. I should have known she had something up her sleeve. It’s fucking Regina.

“At the gym earlier this evening.” Fuck, I shifted in my seat. “You were going to tell me why Warren bothered you so much. What was the end of the sentence?”

Immediately I picked up a piece of napkin and threw it in the middle. I’m not ready to go there yet.

“Guess I win.”

Moving the shreds she scooted closer to me so our knees were touching. I went to scoot back but her hand reached out and gripped my calf, not forceful just strong enough to keep me there.

“Nope, your mine now.” she said lowly and I shuddered. I watched her like a lion about to attack.  
“Okay, um, what’s your final question then.” My eyes left hers and darted to my lap. 

Slowly Regina trailed the tips of her fingers down my bare calf then back up to my thigh, jumping on my clothed forearm, she swirled patterns all the way up to barely graze over my collarbone. I couldn’t fight it anymore, the shocks, the goosebumps, every hair on my body standing on end, my heart pounding erratically in my chest, it was sensory overload and she was hardly touching me. My body shivered under her hand as I slammed eyes shut, dug my fingers into my legs, and bit my lip to fight the moan that threatened to escape. Lightly she trailed up my neck then cupped my cheek with the palm of her hand.

“Look at me.” she whispered.

Obeying, my eyes flew open and I tilted my head up to face her because when she says jump I ask how high.

So many emotions were shifting in her brown orbs and they were too fast for me to catch.

“Do you feel that?”

I hesitated. Technically I can’t lie but even if I did she would be able to read it. Letting my lids fluttered shut I nodded.

“Yes.”

Regina’s fingers traced over my cheek and then her hand was gone.

I didn’t want to open my eyes, I was nervous about her reaction. The warmth of her knees were gone from mine as the couch shifted and I cracked my lids open. She walked around the table and ran both hands through her hair holding them behind her neck, her head dropped and she sighed.

Not a fan of how it’s going so far.

“This is so fucked up.”

My ears jerked at her language. Did she just say fuck? Is she that upset with me she feels she needs to cuss. Is it bad that it’s turning me on? Maybe if I get up quietly I can sneak out of here. It would only be a 15 to 20 minute walk.

“I shouldn’t have let it get this far.”

Wait what? Is she talking about my feelings for her? I got up and stepped around the table quietly walking up behind her. Gently I placed my hand on her shoulder and she jumped then spun around. Recognizing she needed some space I held my place waiting for her to speak as she stared at me with a volume of intensity I can’t even describe.

“I’m sorry...” she finally said.  
“Why, you didn’t do anything wrong.” I’m thoroughly confused. I went to take another step forward but she held her hand up.  
“Just...stay there for a minute.”  
“Are you planning on hitting me?” I asked.

Scrunching her eyebrows the corner of her mouth pulled up into the tiniest crooked smile. Well I’m glad she thinks it’s funny but I’m kind of being serious.

“No, I could never do anything like that to you. I’m not mad my body just needs a minute.”

Her body needs a-Oh! Ohhhh! She’s flustered. By me. I flustered Regina.

“Wait-” I said and her shoulders tensed up. “Does that-does it mean...do you like me?” I asked quietly and she looked at me like that was the dumbest question ever.  
“Emma, are you serious right now.”  
“I am, you’re not as obvious as you think.” I stated.

Sighing she took a step to me.

“Could you tell that I, um, that I-”  
“Liked me?” Regina finished for me and I nodded my head. “Yes. At first I wasn’t sure, I started doing things to prove to myself I was being crazy but every time I got close to you I could see your chest rising and falling faster, I could feel how you reacted to me when I touched you. Every part of you.”

Every part? Like every single part. I’m hoping it’s dark enough that she doesn’t see how red my face is right now. 

So she knows. She knows and she still wanted to hang out with me. That’s a good a sign right, or should I brace myself for impact.

“I can see the wheels turning in your head. Before you jump to conclusions you need to know I don’t care.” she said interrupting my thoughts.  
“It’s not, like, fake or anything.” I grumbled out.  
“I know.” she said taking another step forward.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and ran a hand through my hair tossing it to one side. I was not planning on having this conversation today.

“When did you find out?”  
“In class on my first day I noticed it. Then it was confirmed when your car broke down. The sweatshirt was a nice try.”

My shoulders slumped and my head dropped. I should go. I should definitely go.

It wasn’t long before her fingers were under my chin pulling me back to her.

“Stop it.” Regina pleaded softly. “The reason I like you is because of the person you are, the only thing this has changed-” she said looking down at my cock that was still semi hard because yes, I still hadn’t softened up a bit since I heard the zipper from her clothes drop. When I where sweatpants or in this case sweat shorts it’s way more noticeable. Especially when it’s not men’s sweats.

“-Is how interesting my dreams became.” Regina replied with a flirtatious voice.

My cock jerked, the light chuckle that left her let me know she saw it since she was still looking down there. Lifting her head and looked at me from underneath her lashes.

“You’re so responsive to me.” she whispered and as if to make a point she trailed her middle finger down the line that separated my abs, even over the shirt I was wearing the muscles twitched under her light touch and she giggled as I let out a ragged breath. “It’s sort of...mesmerizing.”

Regina gazed upon me for a few seconds before she took a step back placing some distance in between us. After gaining some control over my frenzied state I cleared my throat and spoke.

“What do you want to do about...whatever is going on between us?” 

Shoving her hands in the pocket of her hoodie Regina attempted to block the emotions tumbling in her eyes but I could see the moral battle she was having with in.

“Truthfully I don’t know. My mind is telling me to cut this off before it goes any farther but other parts of me are not so sure which is stupid because I’m the adult, I should know right from wrong, it’s my responsibility to protect you as my student when you’re with me and instead I flirted with you knowing that you were attracted to me. I like you and I let myself get caught up in my feelings for you.”

I let her words sink in. The remorse was flooding out of her and pulled at my heart.

“Regina you have no reason to feel guilty. You can’t help how I feel and it’s not from you swaying me in one direction or the other. I still would’ve liked you even if you weren’t dropping your low key not so obvious hints.” I replied smiling at the end but she didn’t return in it.

“We could be friends.” she finally.“Really get to know each other over the year and if we still feel the same we can go from there.”  
“Friends...for a year.” I’m not buying it, if we keep spending this much time together there’s no way in hell I can last that long.

Yup, now I definitely know how Killian felt. My gaze dropped from hers and to the ground.

“It’s not the best but even after you graduate you still won’t be 18 Emma. We have to be smart about this and honestly I have doubts. How do I know you won’t find someone else? Or what if you decide to go to college forgetting we even had this conversation? Not to mention I could get in trouble if this were to go public.”

I watched as her bare feet moved into my vision. I dragged my gaze over her body and then to her serious eyes.

“You have to trust me to know that I wouldn’t tell anyone. I would never do anything intentionally hurt you, and your doubts are completely valid. I have know way in telling if I’ll meet someone or if you’ll meet someone. I have doubt too because you’re an adult and maybe you’ll get tired of dealing with a teenager. Then there’s Warren who I think will always rub me the wrong way.”  
“Unless we were in a zombie apocalypse.” she said with a grin. Well that’s not the answer I was expecting to get. “You would never do anything to intentionally hurt me unless we were in a zombie apocalypse.”

I cracked a grin and we both shared a soft laugh.

“Yea you’re own after that.” I joked. Regina mocked a shocked expression and I took a step closer to her.  
“Would you really not save me?” she asked.  
“That’s a slippery slope. I mean if they walked how they did in the Walking Dead then yes but if it’s World War Z then, see ya.” playfully she slapped my shoulder. “I’m sorry, you’d just have to become a zombie.”

She stepped closer, inside my personal bubble.

“Well just for that I’d have to hunt you down and bite this pretty little neck of yours.” she said gripping my jaw and gently turning my head, exposing my neck. With the tip of her fingers she softly trailed from my chin down to my collarbone and then slowly released me.

Friends for a year you said, it’ll be fun you said. How about complete sexual torture.

Regina lifted her sleeve and glanced down at her watch. 

“I should get you home. It’s going on 11:30” she whispered. No! I’m not ready, I wanted to beg and plead. Walking past me she grabbed the bags and headed inside, I followed behind and took my clothes off of her dresser then headed to her bathroom. I set it on top of the sink and began to take off the shorts and slip on my pants.

Fuck, where’s my shirt. I stood in the bathroom with my jeans and my sports bra on. I probably dropped it out there. Mild panic set in at the thought of going out the like I was. 

She likes me, I have nothing to worry about. Just be an adult and go grab your fucking shirt. 

I cracked open the door and slid out leaving her clothes neatly folded in the bathroom. I spotted my shirt on the floor next the dresser but when I walked out Regina was walking back up the spiral staircase. When she spotted me, she froze at the top of the stairs. I noticed she had changed into a white shirt, dark tight jeans, and black boots. Her mouth slightly dropped open as her eyes racked over almost exposed upper body.

“I’ll just wait for you downstairs.” mumbled while spinning around and going back down.

Well that was weird. Quickly I put on my shirt, made sure I had all my accessories then headed down stairs. As I hopped down them I checked my phone and saw about 10 texts between Killian, Jefferson, and Ruby. As I opened their threads I saw they had sent me a bunch of pics of the party, a couple people playing beer pong, Killian with Aliey, who did make a cute couple if they decided to go for it, and a video of Belle and Jefferson singing karaoke in the backyard. 

I pressed play and their voices filled Regina’s quiet loft. It was fairly out of tune but she was probably tipsy. I laughed and sent them all a quick text back.

“Who’s that singing?” Regina asked when I made it downstairs.

Turning my body I saw she was casually leaning her back against the door with one ankle over the other, a black leather jacket had been added to the ensemble. My body called to her but I remained in my place.

“Belle and Jefferson, they sent me a video from the party.” I said as I slid on my shoes. “Why are you all dressed up?”  
“I’m going to have drinks with Robin. It’s celebration for winning the game.”

The age between us blared in my face as I thought that’s a sentence I couldn’t officially say for another 4 years.

“Sounds fun.” I mumbled.  
“Yea looking forward to it. Do you have plans tomorrow?”  
“I do and Sunday, until about 6.” I finished tying my laces then stood and walked over to her.  
“Oh, what are you doing.”

I sent a mischievous grin her way.

“Can’t tell you, I want to but I’m trying to surprise everyone including you.”

She smiled and opened the front door.

“Now I’m intrigued.” she said just as mischievous as I did. “If you get bored though text me.”

I pressed the button and the elevator opened.

“Maybe I will. Same goes for you, not that it will probably happen because it seems you have a life outside school.”  
“Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t text you back, even if I was busy.” She chuckled and pressed the G button. 

We rode the elevator down, walked to her car, and took off to my house as we talked about everything from religion to the pros and cons of long socks versus ankle socks. When we pulled into my neighborhood I leaned in the junction between the seat and the door and brought my gaze to her face. I can’t believe this beautiful, amazing woman likes me. Even if it is in a fucked up scenario.

“I feel you looking at me. If you see something on my face you should just get it.” our normal playful banter was back. I hope now that things are sort of out in the open this type of stuff won’t change.

I laughed lightly.

“No there’s nothing on your face. I’m just looking at you.”

The smile on her lips grew bigger and from the street lights I could see the red on her cheeks. The car slowed down bringing me out of my daze. I frowned at the sight of my house. I’m not ready for this to be over yet. Undoing my seat belt I stepped out of the car and I saw her get out as well. We walked to my door in silence and I felt my nerves peak. This totally feels like the end of date. Should I hug her or kiss her on the cheek? Hug, definitely should do the hug. 

Reaching my door we turned to face each other. I brought my gaze to my hands as I played with my fingers.

“Um, thanks for tonight. I had fun.” 

It was quiet for a moment before both of her hands came into my vision and she pulled mine apart then dragged me to her for a hug.

I relaxed against her and brought my arms around her waist holding her slender body closer to me. Her fingers gently played at the nape of my neck setting my body through an electric frenzy of tingles and vibrations. She began to pull away and loosened her grip but paused when we were cheek to cheek. My breathing became shallow as I tried to anticipate what she would do next.  
I don’t think she’d kiss me after admitting she felt guilty. 

Is the universe giving me chance to make a move? Fuck it, you live and you learn right.

Slowly I turned my head and grazed my lips against her cheek as my stomach coiled before I placed a soft but quick kiss there. Her grip tightened gently around my neck and a quiet short moan left her throat and filled my ears. The sensation of my lips on her skin turned my insides to a jumbled mess, shocks fired down my body hitting my core, then she pulled away letting my hands fall to my side.

Her face was blank as she looked at me. Fuck, I fucked up. I moved too fast. Opening my mouth to apologize, her lips pulled into a full smile showing me it was okay and maybe this is wishful thinking but it looked like she wanted more.

“Thank you for tonight.” Regina said. “Just one thing.”  
“What’s that?”  
“You won’t get all weird on me again come Monday.”

I smiled at her and nodded.

“Promise. Same for you.” I replied.  
“Promise.” Regina said softly then bounded off the top step landing gracefully on her feet. I watched her walk to her car and open the door, she paused before she got in, looked back at me, winked the sexiest wink ever and drove off into the night.

Quietly I walked into my house and crept into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I was done I slid under the covers, my mind running over the time spent with her this evening. 

She admitted she liked me then friend zoned me.

A territory I’m not familiar with, so far, it sucks.

I understand her hesitation, her worries and concerns as well as my own but even through all that I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. Snuggling into the sheets and pillows I could still smell Regina’s faint scent stuck to my skin as I drifted off into the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.

A/N: I’m sure it was hard to imagine Emma rapping :D Hope everyone enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked through the student parking lot early Monday morning a lot happier than usual. It was a good weekend, passed my motorcycle classes so mom scheduled my driver’s test for after practice, sold my car for parts making a decent amount of money, and I got to hang out with Killian, we haven’t after we made up. The only downside was that I fucking failed at life when it came to texting Regina. Every time I went to type out a message my thumb hovered over the ‘send’ button but I never pressed it. I didn’t want to seem too needy. Even though she told me how she felt I was still second guessing some things, not everything but things like this, a simple text.

Cutting through the teachers lot I saw Regina’s car but didn’t see her in it. I brought my gaze to the campus and saw that the gate was unlocked. The ache to see her grew into a need and as fast as I could with my backpack and my duffel I quickly walked towards the school. Did I need an excuse to see her? No I shouldn’t right? Slipping into her hall my eyes spotted her open door and my heart leaped in my chest. As I got closer I heard a laugh that was not hers. Fuck, who is that?

“I think you’ll make a fine Vice Principle, the students have already seemed to take a liking to you.” Regina said and I died a little inside because it was that fucking blonde bitch she was talking to.

“Well I can definitely see why the student’s have taken a liking to you Regina.” she replied in the shittiest flirtatious voice I’ve ever heard.

Regina’s chuckle filled the hallway and I felt my happy mood slowly slipping away. There’s no reason for me to expect her not flirt with anyone else. She’s not my girlfriend, we are not together...so why am I getting so riled up. I needed to get out of there, now. As I spun around forcefully my duffel bag caught momentum and slipped off my shoulder, jerking down on the back of my neck sending me to tile floor. I hit the floor with a loud smack and the chatter in the classroom ceased.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

There’s no way I’m letting them catch me on the ground like this. My hands and knees stung from the impact, somehow the embarrassment of being caught on all fours from spying on the woman I’m sort of kind of dating stung worse. Scrambling, I attempted to get back up but since I’ve had 3 consecutive good days apparently I’m due for the 12 inch cock the universe is about to fuck me with, as my shin caught my duffel once again tumbling me to the ground.

Shit that hurt.

The sound of multiple heels clicking on the tile got closer and I panicked. One final attempt.

Nope, my knees and wrists hurt way too fucking much. I hoped I didn’t mess myself up that bad to fuck me out of volleyball. 

“Emma!” Regina said in a concerned way as I felt the wind pass me from her briskly walking over to me.

That’s right Ms. Vice Principle lady I’m the blonde she wants.

My hair was tossed in front of my face and I couldn’t see until she flipped it back over my head, her gaze met mine with worry flashing across her eyes.

“Are you okay?” she whispered.

I’m loosing myself in those warm honey brown orbs I haven’t seen since Friday and my brain can’t form a fucking sentence so I just nodded my head yes.

“Let me get this bag for you.” Regina replied then she hooked her fingers under the strap around my neck and pulled it off.  
“Thanks.” I mumbled.

She smiled at me then stood up holding her hand out. I grabbed it and let it go as soon as I was up, dusted myself off then stood there awkwardly.

“Eager for school huh?” 

Turning my head I saw our possible new VP smiling at me. I’m eager to see Regina who just happens to be at this school, duh.

“No.” I replied shortly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Regina frown, she could probably tell I was feeling some type of way. Ugh, I can do better than that, be nice. “My car broke down and my mom dropped me off today. Emma Swan.” I reached my hand to her.  
“Mal Page.” she replied taking it. “I hope to be the new Vice Principle here.”  
“Awesome.”  
“I’m glad I finally got a chance to meet you. I heard you were a big part in winning the volleyball game on Friday. Here, let me help.”

I went to deny her but she was already wrapping her arm underneath mine with Regina leading the way to her room. My eyes darted down to her skirt clad ass and I whimpered at the site.

“You okay? Was I pulling on you too hard?” Mal asked.

I shook my head no reminding myself to shut the fuck up the next time I wanted to vocalize my sexual attraction for my teacher. When we got in the classroom I unwrapped myself from the VP and she walked back over to Regina who had delicately placed my bag next to her desk. Then the both of them turned around to look at me as Mal slid on the desk with Regina following her movements. I frowned when I saw the stupid blonde lady scoot over so her leg brushed up against my girlfriend. Friend, shit girl who is a friend.

My eyes locked on their connected clothes and my frowned deepened.

“Is there something I can help you with Miss Swan?” my ears perked up at my formal name and I couldn’t tell if she was doing that because she was frustrated she didn’t hear from me or if it’s because this woman is here.  
“No Ms. Mills, I’ll just come grab my bag.” 

I walked over to it and paused when I was right in front of her hoping she wouldn’t make me reach down since her heels were dangling just above it.

“Can you, uh, just kick it to me?”

A dangerous teasing smile reached her lips.  
“You’re young you can do it.” Regina said as a glint of playfulness swirled in her eyes.

She’s doing this on fucking purpose, this woman is really about to make me reach down basically in between her legs and grab my bag. She just wants to see me squirm and her words from Friday night ran through my brain.

“...At first I wasn’t sure, I started doing things to prove to myself I was being crazy but ever time I got close to you I could see your chest rising and falling faster. I could feel how you reacted...”

I bent down slightly with Regina’s brown eyes looking at my chest watching my body go through the normal routine whenever I was near her.

“On second thought-” I said loudly standing back up and taking a step back. “-Can you just hang on to it for the day?”

An all knowing smile appeared on her face, I knew she was secretly jumping up and down for joy from me getting all flustered. 

“I can do that for you.” she said politely then turned to Mal. “Do you mind giving us a minute Ms. Page I want to talk to Miss Swan about her test since I have her here.”

Shit, did I fail? No I swear I felt good working through those problems.

“Of course and just call me Mal.” sliding off the desk she winked at Regina. Ew no, get the fuck out of here. “Will be you available for lunch?”

Who the fuck does this bitch think she is. Some fucking balls she has to basically ask my teacher out in a front of student. I’m not saying she’s being unprofessional but it’s on the spectrum or is that my jealousy talking.

“I already have plans but maybe next time, I can take you out for a congratulatory meal when you get the job?” she smiled and I felt the envy seep in cracking the foundation to my happy attitude. “Can you just close the door on your way out?”

Mal nodded said goodbye to me then left as the sound of the click from the door shutting filled the room. I closely watched Regina as she hopped off the desk, pulled out her extra chair, then sat down in her own. She patted the seat, cuing me to sit down. I trudged over to the desk trying to keep my jealousy hidden, shrugging the backpack off my shoulders I sat down and she began flipping through the tests until she found mine, placing it on top of the stack.

Straight to business huh? We’re not even going to talk about what just happened back there with Mal. 

I saw the B circled in red sharpie. B, that’s not bad.

“So overall you did good, I just want to go over determining the displacement of an object because you missed both questions that involved this and I can see where it messed you up.” she turned her head to me and her eyes burned into my face as I stared blankly at the test hoping I can ignore the tingling from her gaze. 

As much as I wished she would look away she didn’t so I turned my head to hers meeting her orbs with a plan to put up an emotional front blocking off my idiotic emotions. However when she focused in on me whenslowly the annoyance, jealousy, the childish internal tantrum I was throwing melted away.

“Are you following so far?” Regina asked with a smile on her lips.  
“Yes, displacement of an object.”

Nodding she returned her gaze back to my test.

“To calculate that the formula would be what?”  
“Divide velocity by time.”  
“No, how about we work through it together.” she answered with an encouraging tone.

I can’t believe I was about to blow my whole day on being mad over something that I have no right to be mad at. She has every right to do what she wants with who she wants because we are not together. We are just friends. Just friends. Just friends. Friends with feelings for each oth-Nope, no just friends.

“Let’s run through an example. We have a graph of a runner on a straight track.” she said ripping out a new piece of paper for me and placing her pen of top it. “We can see they accelerate from a dead stop to a maximum velocity of 12 meters per second. How do you determine the displacement of the runner?”  
“Well...” I started but she shook her head no.  
“Write it down. It’s seems to really help you retain the information.” and her finger gently tapped the paper she just gave me.

It’s kind of crazy how she can go from Regina to Ms. Mills in a heartbeat. Picking up the pen I began to write out the steps.

“We calculate the area between the graph line and the time axis.”  
“And the formula for that is...” Regina pressed.

Biting the end of her pen I thought. The formula is area equals some fraction of something times something times something. Suddenly tingles shot through my body as her fingers slowly trailed over my shoulders blades. With everything being out in the open I let my body relax in her touch willingly but the lazy circles she was drawing over my clothes was making it hard to concentrate. 

Her chair creaked lightly as she leaned in.

“The formula Miss Swan.” As her warm breath hit my face my eyes closed as I gripped around the pen tightly.   
“It’s kind of hard.”  
“I’m sure it is.” she whispered teasingly and I moaned. 

Yup out loud, for her to hear and everything.

Usually I hated it when my friends use to make jokes like that but from her it’s a huge fucking turn on.

“The formula.” she said again.

With a shaky hand I placed the tip of the pen on the paper and tried to think.

“Um...the area...”  
“Mmhmm.” Regina replied slowly, almost in a taunting manner, and trailed her hand down my arm then placed it on the inside of the middle of my thigh.

My leg jerked at the sudden warmth as it spread to my groin and throughout my body. Jesus this fucking woman is such a tease.

“Theareaequalshalftimesbasetimesheight.” I rushed out.

A smile crossed her lips and the giggle was light, finally she retracted her hand. Whew, okay now I can function.

“Good job. Now you’ll be ready for the next time this pops up on a test.”

I didn’t give a fuck about that, I’m still flustered from her hand being so close to my dick.

“Thanks. That was, um, unexpected by the way.” I replied twirling the pen in between my fingers.  
“Well I figured that was the only was to subdue that green swirling inside you.” Regina replied then leaned back in her chair, lacing her fingers together.

In shame I bowed my head and sighed.

“Yea, sorry about that. Look I know we’re not...anything, I’m just-I don’t know-she was just so obvious. Why couldn’t she have done that without me here and then when you replied with that damn congratulatory meal, I don’t know, I guess it just got to me.” I fumbled with my fingers keeping my eyes glued to them. “You don’t seem like the type who does jealousy.”  
“I don’t.” she said but soon her hand was back on my leg as she leaned forward. Lifting my head I was met with a beautiful and encouraging smile. “But on you Emma Swan, I kind of like it.”

My eyebrows scrunched together.

“Well thanks I think. I’ll still do my best to keep that to a minimum though.” I placed my hand on top of hers and her smile grew.

Just friends. Just friends. Just friends.

“As for you meal concerns.” Regina continued. “There’s nothing to be concerned about.”

I scoffed obnoxiously loud.

Rolling her chair closer to me she brushed her knees against mine and placed her other hand on unoccupied leg. She brought herself as close as she could be without it seeming suspicious, then with a hard stare she placed all her attention on me.

“I’m serious, I can tell she’s attracted to me but I’m not to her. I know where my feelings lay and so do you. It’s just food and I already told her that I’m not interested in any sort of dating or relationship and if she’s tries anything, she would wish she hadn’t.” she said softly then gave me a full smile as she squeezed my legs.

I’m such a dumbass. My reaction was so obvious, my ego was so fucking bruised, the insecurities were so strong she felt the need to reassure me. 

So much for me being mature about my emotions.

“Are you the jealous type?”  
“Only with you.” There was zero hesitation in Regina’s voice. She said it with grace, confidence, and a relaxed tone. That’s how I should be.  
“With me? When?” I pressed.  
“Whenever I see any of your friends kiss you, hug you, touch you in general.” she said sheepishly. 

Ah, there it is.

I stared at her as her cheeks began to flush and her teeth came out to bite her lip.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked.  
“I’m just surprised that you would get jealous over me.” I replied honestly.

Her hand slipped from under mine as she removed her hands from my legs, twirled around in her chair to face her desk and rummage through papers but not before sending me a wink as her response. 

It’s crazy how something so small can make me feel so much.

“So, you said you had plans for lunch today. What are they?” I asked changing the subject to something a little lighter. I wanted to go more in depth but sadly we are at school and I knew that was a conversation to be had in private.  
“Well I was hoping hanging out with you.” she replied not looking up from her work. “I could grab us some food and please don’t say you’ll pay me back because I really don’t care about things like that.”

Nope, not my style.

“Actually I made some money this weekend maybe I can grab us something.”

She chuckled, wrote something in red sharpie then went on to the next paper.

“And how will you get there? If you think you’re taking my car then forget it.”

Laughing lightly I leaned back in my chair and glanced over her profile.

“I’ll borrow Killian’s truck he wont ask questions because he owes me anyway.”

After moment of thinking about it she nodded.

“Okay, pick a place off the list I sent you, text me before lunch and I’ll tell you what I want from there. Everything is within a two mile radius of the school so you don’t have to drive far.”

I didn’t answer, if I even really registered what she said. I was too busy watching her face shift through different expressions as she graded students work. 

How is she so beautiful?

And underneath all that teacher professional bullshit is a person who likes me. Not just a girl but a woman. The sound of her pen dropping on the desk pulled me out of my daze as she rolled around in her chair to face me.

“Did you hear me? Or are you too busy watching me?” Regina teased lifting the corner of her mouth.

Blushing slightly I shrugged my shoulders.

“Can you blame me?”  
“No, I’d be doing the same thing if I didn’t procrastinate in grading these over the weekend.” she said then smirked as her gaze went to the clock and I followed it. 

Fuck, five minutes left until the warning bell.

“You should get going, I don’t want you to be late.”

My sigh was exaggerated and comical.

“Back to reality huh?”  
“Back to reality.” she replied with a smile but I could hear the displeasure in her voice.

Me too. Me fucking too.

“I’ll see you at lunch okay?”

I nodded and she turned back around. I grabbed my backpack then looked down at my duffel. I really don’t want to have to carry this stupid thing around all day.

“I can hold on to it.” Regina answered reading my mind.  
“Thanks.” I mumbled sincerely then turned around feeling her gaze on me as I walked out the door.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

I sat on the bleachers waiting for Regina to arrive with her smoothie and barbecue chicken lettuce wrap in my hand. As I thought Killian didn’t ask me any questions. In fact I interrupted him while he was talking to Aliey and I didn’t even finish my question before he just shoved his keys to me. 

Soon the sound of her heels hit the metal of the bleachers as she walked up. I looked up to see her smiling at me. 

“Sorry, I had to help a student. Were you waiting long?” she asked when she sat down next to me.  
“Nope not long at all. Here you go.” I replied handing her the food and smoothie.  
“Thanks.” she said softly then took a bite of her wrap.

We ate in silence enjoying the company of one another. The laughter of students in the quad could be heard from where we were. My gaze went to her and I watched her as she ate. Which was probably creepy but I didn’t care. Her hair blew freely from the light wind gently whipping strands across her face. She took another bite and bit of barbecue sauce caught the edge of her lip, before I could say anything her tongue snaked out, licking it off. Her fingertips twirled the napkin in her hands before wiping the corner of her mouth. 

Every time I look at one I just think of the fucking game we played on Friday. Napkins will never ever be the same.

“Penny for those thoughts?”

Bringing my attention back to the present, the lips of the amazing woman in front of me curled up into a small smile.

“How do you know I’m thinking about something? Are you sure you don’t have some sort of mind reading capability?” I asked as my lips curved into a matching smile.

Regina placed her trash back in the plastic bag, tied it up then took a sip of her smoothie.

“You’re kind of obvious about it.” she said chuckling through her statement.  
“Hey I can’t help it, you make me-” I shut my mouth and she raised an eyebrow.  
“I make you what.”

Regina turned her body to face me, her knees brushed against the side of my thigh and a wave of goosebumps passed through me.

“You make me all stupid and shit.” I grumbled out.

Dropping her head back she laughed and I enjoyed the fact that I could make her laugh like that. The vein her neck pumped hard and I found myself licking my lips.

Fuck I want to bite the shit out of her neck.

“You’re not stupid you just like me.” Regina replied after she calmed down then sent me a wink.

Ugh, I can’t with her...I just can’t.

“So, before the minor rabbit trail we took you were about to tell me what was on your mind.”

Finishing the last of my food I wiped my hands then shifted my body so I could face her squarely, purposely brushing my knees up against hers.

“I was just thinking that I can’t look at another napkin the same way.”

Nodding her head she leaned her elbow on the row behind us and rested the side of her head in her palm.

“Do I make you, you know...” For some reason I can’t finish, because asking do I turn you on just sounds outrageously stupid.

An amused and mischievious expression appeared on her face along with a crooked grin.

“Not sure I should tell you.” there was a want with a hint of teasing in her voice.  
“Please! You’re not as easily readable as I apparently am.”

Pouting the best I could she finally rolled her eyes playfully.

“You do. I hide it because I want to take this slow. But when I do think about you, like that, there’s this sting of guilt that always follows.”

Okay, ouch. Good and bad news delivered in one punch.

“Why?” I pressed.

Her brown eyes lifted to mine and as it was if she had guilty written across her forehead. My instincts were to wrap her in a hug and tell her she has nothing to be guilty about but unfortunately here, I’m just a student and she’s just a teacher.

“It’s not just what we talked about.” she said straightening up and running a hand through her hair. “I mean the fact that you didn’t even realize that I liked you makes me feel even worse, like I’m confiscating you’re childhood or something. The ethical part of me is having a hard time dealing with it but other parts of me say screw the ethics.”  
“That’s the part I agree with.” trying to joke and lighten mood. Her smile to me let me know it worked but then she sighed heavily.  
“You do understand why it has to be this way for now.”

I nodded my head yes holding back the frown that threatened my lips.

“I do understand.”

And there it was. I felt my mouth drop at the sides unable to hold it in any longer. At least I know it’s sort of a struggle for her and I’m not the only one who’s having a hard time suppressing the sexual tension between us.

“So, do you still want to do our thing on Thursdays?” I asked forcing myself to smile but my tone was still solemn.  
“It’s up to you. I honestly don’t care about the money I just wanted a reason to see you more often.”

That did it. That was thing to put a real smile on my face.

“I would like to, if that’s okay with you?” I replied.

She leaned forward then placed her hand on my knee.

“That’s definitely okay with me. Do you want to eat at my house? I could cook something.”  
“I’d only be hungry for one thing.” my voice dropped as I attempted to show her my casual flirty side, her eyes darkened instantly and there was certain hunger in them.  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Had to try.” I shrugged innocently.

Gently she pushed my chest then gripped on top of my shoulder. Regina looked at me head on and her thumb gently grazed over my shirt covered clavicle. 

“You’re something else Emma Swan.” The emotion behind her words gave me goosebumps. “You really are.” 

Her hand slid across my chest to my sternum then her palm was placed over my heart that was beating so hard I felt that at any amount it would jump out so far that she would be able to rip it from my chest. A small smirk played across her lips before her fingers gently clenched into my chest and then it was gone.

“I’ll see you in class okay?” And all too soon she was leaving me, walking down the bleachers to put on the mask of a teacher.

SQSQSQSQSQ

My eyes darted to the gum rolling sloppily around in Tammy’s mouth and I cringed every time she smacked. Which was a lot. Like every chew. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for her to be done checking the answers of my written motorcycle test after finishing the live driving test. Tammy’s eyes skimmed through the test and after one final smack of that stupid gum she spoke.

“Well Miss Emma Swan, you missed three.”

Okay what the fuck does that mean? DMV tests are not like regular school tests, if you miss 3 questions you know you still at least got B, but here missing 3 could be mean failing royally.

“Okayyy...” I dragged out and she shot me an annoyed look. Bitch needs to relax, I don’t want to be dealing with you anymore than you want to deal with me.  
“You’ll get your new license in the mail seven to ten business days from tomorrow.”  
“So I passed?” I asked excitedly and she rolled her eyes.  
“That’s why I said you’ll get your license.” Tammy deadpanned.

Fuck her, I didn’t care about her mad at the world because she chose to work at the DMV attitude. I’m legal to drive my motorcycle. A part of me wants to still get rides to school because I kind of want Regina to take me home but I’m just so juiced that I don’t know if I can wait. Maybe I can have my cake and eat it too.

I’m sure she still wouldn’t mind taking me home. After grabbing the temporary license Tammy handed me I walked out the building to find dad standing guard at my bike and his car. He smiled at me when he saw me and I waved the paper frantically at him.

“That’s my girl!” he said after I got close to him and held his hand up for a high five.  
“Can I ride it home?” I asked.  
“Of course, just don’t separate too far from me.”

Nodding my head I fished the keys from pocket, applied my helmet then sat on it.

“Are you going to name it?” he said putting his hands on top of mine that were gripped around the handlebars.  
“I haven’t decided yet. I don’t know what I would call it. The only thing I could think of is that it saved my ass, well you guys did but you know what I mean, it essentially came in to save the day when I least expected it.”

Then a light bulb went off in my head as dad and I brought our gazes to meet, I wonder if he’s thinking the same.

“On the count of 3 we both say what we’re thinking.” he grinned.

I nodded my head and he held up his hand counting up with his fingers.

“THE SAVIOR!” we both shouted when he got to three.

Laughing hard we both did another high five and smiled at each other.

“Great minds think alike.” the grin was still spread on my face.

Chuckling dad wrapped his hand around the back of my head and pulled in to kiss my helmet.

“Remember stay close, no more than two to four cars away from me okay?” he said speaking into it.  
“Got it.” I said.

Letting go he gave me a nod then got in his car. I started up the bike, feeling like a fucking bad ass, and put glasses on my face. We pulled out of the lot and began our journey home, only an 8 minute drive but I’m soaking up every little bit of the freedom I’m feeling. The wind blew strands of my hair behind me as we moved in and out of traffic, always making sure to use my hand signals. The setting sun shined on my face warming up the cold wind whipping around it. Dad and I pulled into the neighbor too quickly for my liking and when I parked, mom was standing in front of us with the garage door open and a huge smile on her face.

I got off and immediately felt the chill hit my bones from the icy air I encountered on the drive home. Definitely need to get a jacket and some sort of mask to cover my nose and mouth. Mom didn’t waste anytime swooping me up into a big hug, squeezing around me tightly.

“I’m so proud of you.” she whispered. Then her hand went to my cheek and she frowned. “Jesus Emma you are freezing.” she looked back at dad who just shrugged in such a guy way.  
“Didn’t think about that.” he said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes teasingly then looked back at me.

“Bring your bike into the garage and then let’s get you warmed up.” her voice was full of care. Mommy mode is about to come in hard with the cocoa, the warm towels, the warm bath she’ll make me draw then take and finally the heating blanket. Although I’m kind of looking forward to snuggling on the couch with them.

I did as I was told and my parents walked inside with my backpack and duffel. Quickly I snapped a picture of me straddling the motorcycle, getting a view of not only an awesome crotch shot but a legit looking picture of my bike too. Closing the garage I walked back inside and saw a cup of cocoa being brought to me by dad.

“Sorry for getting you in trouble.” I whispered.

He grinned at me, nudging me with his elbow gently so I didn’t spill this hot ass cocoa.

“You didn’t get me in trouble it’s nothing a little make up se-”  
“La la la la not listening.” I said loudly walking past him.

Nope, that’s too much information. I sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels of the tv. I found a movie I had seen a bunch of times, leaving it there as I pulled out my phone again. I went to the group thread of Killian, Jefferson, Ruby and Belle then typed out the message with my picture but for some reason hesitated on sending it.

Backing out of the thread I found my texts with Regina then clicked on it.

So I got a new mode of transportation but because I’m a greedy millennial I was wondering if you still wouldn’t mind giving me a ride home?

I was trying to be as vague as possible but knowing Regina she’ll pick up on that shit. After I sent her the text with no picture I went back to the thread with my friends to send off what I had previously wrote, with a picture. Setting down my phone I brought my gaze back to the movie.

D.E.B.S

I’d seen this a billion fucking times, can recite every word, but this time I’m looking at it through different eyes as I related their secret relationship to the one Regina and I were currently sort of doing. Forced to keep their feelings for each other hidden from the public as their relationship evolves into something much more.

Regina is my Lucy Diamond.

Laughing at myself I shook my head thinking of how silly that thought was. I wonder if she would get that joke.

My phone beeped and my lips curled into a smile.

Mode of transportation? Care to explain? And yes I can still drive you.

I knew she’d pick up on it. I sent her the picture without a message following it and waited for her to respond.

“Emma honey, why don’t you get warmed up with a bath. Hand me your cup and I’ll save it.”

Nodding my head with a same goofy smile planted on my face I handed her my cocoa then went upstairs to start the bath as my phone went off.

Is that an Indian Scout 60?

How does she know? Does she ride too? How fucking coincidental would that be.

An ever bigger question is how do you that? You stalking me? ;)

I sent her the text back then started the water. When it got to level that I preferred, I slipped out of my clothes then sunk into the warmth with my phone on the edge of the bathtub. It beeped and I was careful to not get my hands wet before touching it. That would just be what I need, broken car then a broken phone.

You wish :P My dad rides and he taught me. I’ll be interested to see how you look on it. What are you up to right now?

You just keep surprising me and you’ll find out how I look tomorrow. Also I’m currently in the bathtub.

I hesitated before sending but instead of really over thinking my message I just went with it. There was no time to set it down before my phone went off again.

Are you trying to get me flustered?

No, you’re timing is just incredible. If you don’t believe me I can send you a pic

Maybe I’m pushing the limits of our friends thing but I can’t help it. She just brings it out me, plus it’s easier to flirt when her confident, flirtatious, mysterious eyes aren’t trying read my soul.

Somehow I don’t think a ‘pic’ will do you justice

My stomach coiled then unraveled and coiled again. She’s flirting back! She’s fucking flirting back! I would say we are about to breach the sexting category. Before I could text back she sent me another message.

I have to go grade papers but meet me in my class tomorrow. I should be free :)

And just like that Regina shuts down my shitty attempt at trying to turn her on.

Oh I see, when things get a little steamy you can’t handle it

This is definitely the hormones texting her now.

You have no idea what I can handle, I think it is you who won’t be able to handle how hot it’s going to get. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Instead of pushing I replied with a simple wink and a smiley face. I waited to see if she’d respond, 10 minutes later I figured I wasn’t going to get anything in return so I dropped my phone on the bath mat then looked down at my tortured state. Without thinking my hand shot out and gripped my cock and I began to stroke it up, swirl my thumb over the tip then back down to the base with a squeeze. 

Yup, this is happening. Right here in the tub.

Leaning my head back on the lip of the bathtub, I closed my eyes and pictured Regina sharing this bath with me as she teased me relentlessly.


	17. Chapter 17

And So It Begins...

POUND. POUND. POUND. POUND.

I wanted to shoot whoever decided that it was a good idea to start construction at 6:30AM but when I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up the pounding got worse. Realizing it was my head, immediately I grabbed it with my hands and pressed my palms against my temples. Attempting to inhale through my nose, my breath was caught by the worse nasal congestion ever.

What the fuck. Am I sick. No, no, no, no, if mom finds out she’ll make me stay home from school and I won’t get to see Regina. Or play volleyball. But really it’s all about Regina. Kicking the sheets off me I swung my legs over the side and stood up only to be hit by a dizzy spell, falling back on to the bed.

“Emma honey, you up?” mom asked from the other side.  
“Yea.” I grumbled pathetically and tried to sit up.

I’m such a wimp when I get sick. The door cracked open and mom poked her head in. I must’ve looked as shitty as I felt because her eyes widened and she rushed over to me.

“Are you okay?” she said in a concerned tone.  
“I’m good, I think I just need a shower then I’ll get ready for school.” Jesus I didn’t even recognize my own voice with how nasally I was.

Pulling her eyebrows together she shook her head no then placed the back of her hand on my forehead.

“You’re a little warm, I think we should keep you home just to be safe.”  
“No!” I whined and she gave me a confused look. “I just...don’t want to miss this test I have.” I fumbled as the lie rolled out my mouth.  
“I think you’re teacher will understand. You’re hardly ever absent.”

Standing up she looked at me with an ‘I’m not budging’ face.

“Fine.” I said and slumped my shoulders.  
“Great, I’ll heat you up some tea before I leave but please call me if you need me to come home.”

I smiled weakly and she leaned down to kiss me on the cheek then walked out of the room. I flopped my back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Well this fucking sucks, usually I’d be down to stay home from school but not today. Probably not ever as long as Regina is their until I graduate and maybe not even though. Rolling over on my stomach I grabbed my phone to send her a text but as I opened our thread a new message from her popped up.

Good morning :) Running behind because I woke up late. If you get there before I do just meet me at my spot and we can spend some time together before school starts. Also so you’re not surprised Mal will be our new VP.

I could have gone without that news this morning. Ignoring the last half of the text, I reread the first part and smiled. It was nice of her to text me she was running late, kind of showed that she was looking forward us hanging out.

Damn it, why in the fuck do I have to be sick today. How did I even get sick? Was it because I wasn’t wearing a jacket on the bike yesterday? That would be ridiculous but stranger things have happened.

Thanks for letting me know and sadly I won’t be at school today because I’m sick. Even though I don’t feel that bad mom is making me stay home.

As I sent the text I attempted to sniff and my head pounded. Okay, maybe I do feel that bad. My phone buzzed in my hand but I frowned because it was only Jefferson texting me back in our group thread. Not that I didn’t want to hear from him, just hoping it was her.

Awesome! Can’t wait to see you on it. When will you be taking me for a ride?

I laughed out loud and my cell went off with a text from Ruby.

Nope J I go first! So happy for you Em!

Thanks to both of you but I think I’m going to enjoy this bike before I take anyone on it.

Killian sent me the crying laughing emoji with a gif of Pam and Jim from The Office giving each other an air high five. 

Right back at you Killian, you guys will have to wait to see me, staying home because I’m sick.

Sitting up in bed I tried to think of how I could make this day better. I could only text Regina and my friends for so long before school started. I guess maybe catch up on some homework, work on my project. Yea, I could fill this day up. 

Killian’s name lit up on my phone and I picked it up.

“Hey.”  
“Damn, so we didn’t get you yesterday and now we don’t get you today? This is just so unfair.” he joked on the other end and I chuckled.  
“Yea well if it makes you feel better I’ll miss you guys too.” Not completely, like I’d say 30% but the rest goes to well...I think it’s obvious.  
“Aw, well aren’t you just sweet. By the way you sound like shit.”  
“Thanks ass.” I giggled and he laughed.  
“Well, I gotta go. I’m going to pick up Aliey this morning. I just wanted to call and tell you to feel better. Also I think the gang misses you so stop ditching us for your hot crush.”

My face went pale. Um…shit.

“I’m not ditching you guys...”

Has he seen us? If he has, has anybody else? 

We’ll have to be more careful.

“Relax I’m not going to rat you out to the others. Just don’t forget about us little people.” he teased.  
“Wait Killian.” I said seriously. “Did you see us or something?”

I heard him shuffle around in the background then the door to his truck close.

“No, don’t worry. You’re good.”

Sighing in relief I ran a hand through my hair.

“So how did you know?”  
“Because why else would you be skipping the mornings and lunch with us?”

Damn him and knowing me so well.

“Oh.”

My voice was soft. How is he taking this?

“Listen, I won’t say anything You’ve kind of always had a thing for older women. Enjoy the day and take care of yourself, okay love?”

Love. He hasn’t called me that in forever and he generally only uses it when I’m feeling really down or just in a mood.

“Okay. Thanks Killian.” I said.  
“Of course, and really quick, I want to talk to you about Aliey. I think I’m going to ask her out.”

Chuckling I nodded my head then realized he couldn’t see it.

“Sounds good. How’s Friday after the game? We can hang out.”  
“I like it. Alright Em, I’ll talk you later. Text me if you get bored.”  
“Will do. Bye.”

He said bye then we hung up and as I took my phone away from my ear I saw I had a text from Regina.

I’m sorry to hear that :( What do you think it is? Are your parents staying home to take care of you?

Will my parents be home? That’s an interesting question

I’ll be home by myself for most of the day then dad gets off around 2:30 but until then it’s just me myself and I

Lol you’re much stronger than I am. I’m a huge baby when I’m sick, it’s the only time I ever lean on somebody else 

Her texts this morning seem different. Much softer, much more open and honest. I know it’s text and you can never really read how somebody is saying something but with Regina I feel like I know. With the ‘good morning’ and ‘I’m running late’. It all just seems so couple-esk.

You being a baby? I can’t even picture it :’D since we’re being honest here, so am I, but I hate being waited on. Unless it was from you then I probably wouldn’t mind. So if you’re in the mood to see me at lunch I don’t think I’d hate that.

I waited for a response but none came. Sighing at the possibility of her getting ready while I had to stay home I got out of bed again much more slowly and put on some sweats, hoodie, and comfy socks then headed down the stairs. Mom was in the kitchen with her purse over her shoulder stirring a spoon in a cup.

“Just in time.” she smiled. “If you get hungry try and eat something light, I’ll pick some things up from the store to make my homemade chicken noodle soup.”

Mmmmm. That soup is fucking amazing.

“Thanks mom.” I replied as she walked up to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.  
“Get some rest sweetie and please call either your father or I if you need anything. I’ll let him know you’re not feeling well then I’ll call the school and let them know.”

We walked to the door, said goodbye and I shut it after mom walked out. Throwing the hood over my head I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed my tea, and sat down on the couch. Taking a couple sips I smiled happily, I can already feel my nose clearing up from the steam. I placed my phone on the arm of it then turned on the tv, I didn’t get very far in flipping before my phone went off. Assuming it was mom I was slow to reach for it.

“Hey mom, did you forget something?” I answered without looking at it.  
“Mom? I hope not, that would just make things really uncomfortable.” a sweet voice hit my ears and my eyes widened.

Holy Fuck.

My body jerked at her sweet laugh from her joke and I spilled tea on my shirt and felt the heat burn my stomach.

“Shit.” I cursed then stood up quickly as I dropped my phone, placed the tea down then wiggled out of my sweatshirt throwing it back on the couch.

Her faint voice called my name as I fumbled to pick up my phone and bring it back to my ear.

“Hey!” I said stupidly.  
“What happened? Is everything okay?”

I frowned and looked down at my stomach that a red a mark slowly appearing. 

“Yea, I just spilled my tea on myself and I dropped my phone while I took off my sweatshirt. Sorry about that”

Her breath became labored and I thought I heard her hit something.

“Ouch” she whispered to herself. “You took off your sweatshirt?” Regina asked, I assume turning her attention back to me.

Out of all that, that’s the only thing she heard?

“Um, yea.” I replied.

She laughed but it wasn’t her normal confident one. It seemed off.

“Wow, you’re right. I do have incredible timing.” her tone was breathy and she sounded nervous. “Maybe we should change the subject.” Regina suddenly added.

It clicked and I laughed softly. She’s turned on. By just the thought of me taking off my sweatshirt. Fucking score.

“Is it too early in the morning for you to be getting all hot and bothered?”  
Hot and bothered, I think I need to find a class on how to flirt with a woman.

“Well when my hunger isn’t satiated then yes.” she said lowly and I fucking crumbled. She can go from flustered back to confident in point two seconds.  
“Your-” cough “Hunger?”

Regina chuckled lowly and it almost came out like a growl. Where is this coming from? I mean yea we joke about it but she’s never said it like that. Is she reaching a limit too? 

Letting her sexual drive take over?

“Somehow I don’t think I have to explain myself.” and the teasing was giving me conflicting feelings. Like I should be feeling like shit because I’m sick but now I’m horny, and being sick and horny just doesn’t seem to go together. “I just wanted to call you and say that I hope you feel better, class won’t be the same without you.”

Blushing I sat back down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around me.

“Yea, I’ll miss you too.” I said cheesing hard because I knew she had a huge smile on her face right now.  
“Take care of yourself okay?”

She was smiling. I can hear it in her voice.

“I will, thanks Regina.”  
“No problem Emma, be well.”

And then she hung up. I walked back upstairs to change and put on a zip up hoodie nixing the bra because who wears bra and underwear when they feel like ass. All I want is skin on smooth cotton without any undergarments in the fucking way. Trudging back downstairs, I hopped on the couch and wrapped myself up like a burrito as I felt the sleep gently call my body, lulling me off.

SQSQSQSQSQ

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought me out of my nap and I groaned. Come on, I was having the best fucking dream ever. Regina and I were in her house eating dinner and then she asked if I was ready for dessert. After she proceeded to rip off her clothes and pounce on me, which is something she would never do but that’s why they call it a dream right?

Unraveling myself out of the blanket I headed for the door as best as I could with my eyes still foggy.

“Who is it?” I called.  
“The Tooth Fairy.” came a joking voice.

I paused in my tracks suddenly being woken up as if cold water had been splashed on my face.

What.

No.

She couldn’t-

She wouldn’t-

Wiping my eyes, I then fixed my hair with my fingers and straightened out my comfy clothes. Opening the door I saw Regina standing there in black slacks, a beige silk shirt v neck long sleeve blouse and beige colored heels. Her purse was over one shoulder and there was glass container that looked like...soup? And here I am, looking like a fucking trash bag but because she’s got the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met she smiled at me almost looking relieved.

“Hey.” she said softly then her eyes glanced down to my cock.

Um? Casually I dropped my head and saw I had a pretty nice size hard on from my dream. Ever since I met her the morning wood has been real. Well she already knows, might as well not try to hide it, so I lifted my head to meet her eyes and smirked. Her cheeks instantly became red and my smirk grew into a full smile acknowledging how cute she was in this moment. We didn’t need to say anything because our bodies were having a silent conversation of there own.

“Can I come in?” Regina asked looking anywhere but me.  
“Yes, please.” I replied stepping to the side as she walked in and shut the door behind her then took a moment to check out her ass. “So what’s up?” my voice sounded nervous as I swung my arms back and forth.  
“You said if I wanted to come see you for lunch then you wouldn’t hate it.”

Oh, I was only half way serious. She walked into the kitchen as if she’d been here a thousand times then set the container on the dining room table.

“I think you just wanted to see me.” I teased walking to the kitchen and leaning on the fridge as I watched her pop off the lid then look at the kitchen cabinets.  
“Trust me, I don’t think I need an excuse to see you.” she said teasingly then furrowed her eyebrows. “Where are your small pots?”  
“Pots?” I questioned and she nodded.

Opening one of the bottom cabinets I grabbed one out for her and she took from my hands then put some of the soup in there. Regina gracefully walked to the stove, turned it on, then placed the pot on the fire. I slipped on the counter close to the stove and watched as she looked in the drawers, found a ladel and stirred.

“You didn’t just want to pop it in the microwave.” I asked.

She chuckled and turned her head to face me.

“You don’t microwave my soup.” Regina teased.

In mock defense I put my hands up. Placing the ladle on top of piece of paper towel she ripped off, she took a couple steps over to me fitting herself in between my legs. With her hands she placed them on my legs and began to draw her fingers up to my hips then back down to my knees. Her brown eyes skimmed over me with concern, as if I had been in a fight and she was checking over my bruises.

“How are you feeling?”

I shrugged my shoulders trying to ignore the response my body wanted to give under her touch.

“I guess okay. When I woke up I had the worst headache I’ve ever had and I was congested. Mom made me some tea before she left and that helped, after that I passed out until you came in.”

Smiling she lifted one of her hands to my face and even though she had been out in the cold her hands were still so warm.

“I’m glad you got some rest.” Regina whispered.

The care in her eyes was clear. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this soft before. This protective and loving. I didn’t want to comment on her behavior in fear that she would change it, to be honest I really liked her doing this for me.

“What?” she asked with a grin.  
“What, what?” I teased back because clearly she can tell I’m thinking something.

Her pearly white teeth shined in my face as she gave me a big smile.

“Never mind, I already know.” and as Regina softly spoke she tucked some hair behind my ear, running her finger along the shell of it on the way down.

Walking away from me she turned off the steaming pot of soup then looked through the upper cabinets until she found the bowls, getting two out.

“You sure you haven’t been here before? You really seem to know your way around here.” I asked.  
“Every house is the same right? Bowls, cups and plates in the higher cabinets, pots and pan in the lower ones. Silverware in one of the drawers.” she replied nonchalantly.

Delicately she placed the soup in the bowls then slid the spoons in. Gripping the edge, she picked them up and turned to face me.

“Lunch is served. Where should we eat? Couch or table?”

I pointed to the table as I slid off the counter and walked over to it. I pulled out two chairs earning an adorable smile as she set the bowls down and took the seat beside the head of the chair. The soup smelled fucking amazing. It was clear-ish broth, with cubed potatoes, kale and sausage.

“It’s Caldo Verde.” Regina said taking a sip off her spoon.  
“It looks delicious.” I replied taking a sip of my own and my mouth buzzed with flavor.

Holy shit, this is fucking amazing. I couldn’t control myself as I took larger gulps almost scalding my throat but it was too good for me to care. Regina’s light chuckle brought me back as my gaze caught how elegant she was, taking tiny sips, wiped her mouth with the napkin, while I’m over here eating like a fucking pig. Clearing my throat gently I sat up straight and did my best to copy her.

“Will you have to leave after this?” I asked, it’s hard as fuck not to shovel this in my mouth right now.  
“Trying to get rid me already eh?” she teased as her eyes glanced over my stiff body. She smiled and gently crinkled her nose. “Relax.”

Immediately my shoulders dropped on command and went back to my shitty posture feeling relieved.  
“Thanks, I feel awkward eating next to you. Since you do everything basically flawlessly.”

Reaching her hand over to grip my forearm she smiled, gently squeezing around me.

“I’m far from flawless and I wouldn’t want you to be anything but yourself.”

The corner of my mouth curled up and she winked at me.

“Now back to your question.” she replied sitting up, removing her hand from my forearm. “Lucky for you, I don’t have to leave right away. For 5th period they are holding an assembly to introduce Vice Principle Page.”

Well, this is progress. No sudden anger at the sound of her name. It might have something to do with the fact that Regina bailed on that woman’s orientation and is instead here.

“Are you telling me you ditched to come see me?” I asked as playful smirk graced my lips.  
“No, I don’t technically have a 5th period, the students go straight to the auditorium and I’m not required to attend this assembly.” Standing up Regina grasped my now empty bowl and smirked. “But if you would like to hear it then, yes Emma I ditched to come see you.” She replied with a teasing tone as she headed to the sink leaving me buzzing with arousal.

I needed to take a breather, it’s only been 3 days since she requested we be friends and I’m already fucking breaking. I knew I wouldn’t be able to last.

“So what do you want to do for the next 90 minutes?” asked Regina after she placed the bowls in the sink then turned around, put her palms on the counter which spread the v cut in her shirt showing me a hint of her lace bra underneath.

I sucked in a sharp breath as I started at her cleavage.

“You know you’re driving me crazy right?” I asked.

The sound of her heels clicked towards me and my heart picked up it’s pace but I couldn’t take my eyes off her chest. 

“Yes. Does it make you feel better that you drive me crazy too?” her voice whispered above me.

Don’t look into her eyes. It’s fucking trap.

Slowly I stood up and slid past her making sure to keep my gaze down.

“How about we watch something?” I choked out, scurrying off to the couch.

Flipping on the television, I found one my favorite movies. Hot Tub Time Machine. It’s stupid but it still makes me laugh and it just started. Maybe some comedy will break this tension. I heard Regina chuckle as she walked around me and sat down on the couch. I threw the blanket on the back and sat down on the opposite side from her.

She turned her head to face me but I kept my eyes on the movie. Slowly I saw her lift herself up and scoot over to sit in the middle, keeping enough distance but she obviously wanted to be closer. I didn’t mind being next to her, I just didn’t want to do anything stupid, it seems my hormones are way more out of control when my immune system is shot. My defense are down, not that they were great in the first place but I feel extremely exposed right now. My body’s response is heightened to her and my self control feels limited. 

“You afraid to sit next to me?” her voice floated to my ears.  
“No, I just don’t want to get you sick.” I lied.

Scoffing lightly she patted the space between us, my mind was telling me no but my body didn’t give a fuck as I scooted closer to her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, pulling me down and before I knew it my legs were curling up on the couch as my head laid on top of her lap. I felt the blanket wrap around me as she fitted it over my body snuggling me into a pool of warmth. Dipping one of her hands underneath the blanket she began to draw small patterns on the side of my arm and I sighed relaxing my body into hers.

This is nice. I could lay like this forever.

We laughed together at certain parts before she started asking me questions.

“What’s the Great White Buffalo?” Regina whispered.

I turned my head to look up at her and laughed softly.

“I don’t know. We don’t find out. Have you never seen this movie before?”

Her eyes stayed on the screen watching intently.

“No, never really had a desire.”  
“Well what do you think so far?” I asked turning my head back to the movie.  
“So far it’s got my interest.”

We continued watching, well she was, I was slowly drifting off to sleep with the light traces she running over my arm. My eyes fluttered closed but soon I felt a poke to my side and yelped. Glaring up at Regina she responded with a smile.

“Nope, you just had nap and I don’t get to spend much time with you today.” she teased.

I pouted and turned back to the movie.

“It’s tough when you’re using your magic fingers to put me to sleep.”  
“Do you want me stop?” and she was already pulling her hand from under the blanket.  
“No!” I pleaded then cleared my throat. “It feels nice.”  
“Well make up your mind.” she joked.

I sighed as she resumed her addicting and hypnotizing skills, only this time she was much lower. On the side of my hip her fingers danced over my sweats and without warning she swiftly reached under my sweatshirt as her fingers played on my skin. Goosebumps rose giving her the courage to spread across my whole stomach. With a barely there touch her fingers glided just above the hem of my sweats then back just above my belly button, up the side of my rib cage then back down to my hip. 

This rotation was driving me crazy and each time Regina would ever so lightly lift my sweatshirt higher and higher until it was sitting just under my breasts. My heart was beating wildly and I had to fight to keep my breath in control. Then she changed her pattern, zig zagging over every inch of my exposed skin then tracing along my low back, sometimes accidentally slipping her fingers under the band of my sweats causing my cock to twitch from the newly reached territory. I was as hard as a rock from her and she’s over here laughing at the movie like her fingers are not playing my body like a fucking harp.

I needed to even the playing field. Slowly I moved my hand to grip the inside of her leg and felt her body jerk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her head drop to me and I smirked. Yea I can act all ever so too. She was stiff at first however when I started drawing circles on her legs she relaxed.

To my surprise Regina even opened her legs a little to give me more access and my mind ran with the possibilities of what she’s thinking right now. I could cum from the thought and we weren’t even really doing anything. Just this teasing game that had unintentionally started. 

Universe, why am I a fucking disaster. 

Her laugh echoed in my ear bringing me from my thoughts.

“When is this dude going to lose his arm? Every time I keep thinking he is, he doesn’t.” she said sounding frustrated but also curious.

I chuckled lightly as I drifted higher until I couldn’t reach any further in this awkward position, but not without some luck. My fingers twitched at the warmth coming from her center and when I took a deep breath the sweet smell of her liquid arousal filled my nose. Groaning I bit my lip and my cock jerked aggressively in my sweats. Regina’s fingers faltered over my skin from my string of reactions, she shifted under my head casually opening her legs wider, gently wafting bringing her smell to my nose again.

Not sure what to do. Is she inviting me in or just teasing me? Probably just teasing me, maybe this is her way of showing me how much she wants me without actually saying it. It seems hard for her to verbalize things like that. 

I kept my eyes on the screen finally getting into the movie again, every now and then drifting my hands up and down. Regina got more adventorous too as she traced a few inches under my breast, slowly down my stomach then delicate fingers slipped under my sweats tracing the upper crease in my hip. My muscles twitched under her touch as she stayed there unlike before where she would only dip under for a second then leave. My stomach coiled and already I felt the pre cum slipping out my tip. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Staring blankly at the movie I stretched my legs so they hung off the couch giving her more access. How badly I wanted her hand to continue south. I knew she wouldn’t without even kissing me but this relentless teasing is making it hard for me to take it slow. Her fingers drummed on my hip bone and I gasped. 

“Regina...” my voice was ragged. I was hoping to make it sound like a warning instead it came out as if I was moaning her name. Her nails dug into my skin causing my stomach to flop, my throat to constrict, and that familiar heat to rise in my belly. “Regina please...” I whispered.

My eyes drifted shut and my body shivered. She was sending me through so many sexual charged emotions that I have never felt before.

“Please what?” she asked in that dark tone whenever she felt as turned on as I was.

Please what? Good question. I want you to continue...no stop...no, continue-shit. We should stop, we should definitely stop while I have sort of rationality left. I removed my hand from her leg and I placed it on top of her hand freezing her movements on my hip.

“It’s not that I want you to stop, I just don’t know how much longer I could last before I do something stupid.”  
“You wouldn’t do anything I wouldn’t want you to do.”

Wait...what…

I sat up letting her hand fall off my side and looked at her. Fuck the movie…

“What did you just say?”

Her eyes were heavy with lust and dark iris’s swam with a battle deep within. She’s trying to decide between what’s right and what she wants.

“Never mind.” she said gently shaking her head. “I should probably head back.”

What’s right won.

Regina was off the couch so fast it seemed everything happened in a blur. I scrambled to catch up with as she moved to grab her purse then to the front door.

“What about the rest of the soup?” I asked behind her trying to give her a reason to turn around and look at me.  
“Keep it.” she replied as her hand reached for the door knob.  
“Regina.” I pleaded again in the most helpless voice I could, no she’s not running from me.

She froze but kept her hand on the knob. Reacting quickly because I knew I only had a few seconds before she decided to leave. I placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on the hand resting on the door.

What now?

I’ve never been in the situation of having to chase somebody like this before, so I took a deep breath and let instinct take over. Slowly I turned her around, when her eyes met mine she had her mask, the great wall of fucking china, and steel gates built up around her emotions.

My hand reached up to cup her cheek and watched closely as she melted under my fingers. Going from closed off Regina back to open and some what powerless in this moment. I took a step forward making sure to keep an eye out for any signs of rebellion but none came. 

Another step forward from me and sock covered toes were pressed her against the tip of her heels as I prayed to Everything that nothing would ruin this. I felt like I was living in an outer body experience, watching myself when I licked my lips, my blue locked with her brown and I stood up on my toes, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Every single cell in my body came alive as electric pulses coursed through me. My lips felt numb from the absolute bliss I was feeling from a simple kiss. Her mouth was so soft, but then I noticed her lips were tight…

Um...uh oh…

Getting the hint I began to pull back before her hand flew around the back of my neck crashing us against each other once more. Even though we slammed against each other it was still just tender and light, both of us pushing down the raw and carnal sexual tension that had been building up over 2 and half to 3 weeks, which in retrospect is really not that long. 

But I’m realizing our bodies are magnets to one other.

Her other hand slid from behind my neck to my cheek as her other hand cupped the other side. She spun me around, still embraced in a kiss and pushed me up against the door softly. We broke for enough air before I initiated another one pulling her mouth back to mine. My tongue snaked out and gently swiped over her bottom lip and she moaned into me, her vibrations going straight to my cock. 

I tore my mouth away from hers as I forced in a ragged breath to my burning lungs. Regina wasted no time connecting her lips to my jawline, nipping gently at the top of my neck, then bring her lips to my ear as she traced the shell with tip of her tongue and her teeth came down, delicately pulling and tugging on it. A deep moan erupted from my chest as my fingers from hand dug into her hair and the other clawing at the silk on her back.

She seemed to be encouraged by this she as flicked her tongue over my earlobe making her way back down my neck.

“Fuck Regina...” I cursed in ecstasy. 

Suddenly her motions stilled against me.

My breathless pants filled the entry way and my body tingled with arousal.

“Why’d you stop?” I pressed, not sounding like I’m whining, more like shit was getting great so what the fuck.

As if she’d been caught in a daze Regina pushed herself away from me keeping her eyes squeezed shut. Her teeth came down over her bottom lip as she tried to control her shallow breath. There were so many feelings coming off of her I didn’t know where to start. She seemed angry, horny, annoyed, relieved, remorse...a few other’s I couldn’t place too.

“I need to leave.” she finally said, her voice had that sort of authoritative tone she came in with on the first day of class.

Eh, don’t really like the sound of that.

“Regina let’s-”  
“Emma, please move.” she whispered sounding defeated.

I’ve never heard her sound that way before. I don’t like it.

It sounds like goodbye.

Not just goodbye for now, but goodbye goodbye.

I didn’t want to make her any uncomfortable so I stepped to the side letting her walk past me. Regina hurried out the house with her things not bothering to look at me as she got in her car and sped off. Slamming the door the shut, I propped my back against it and slid down until I was on the floor.

“You just had to fucking kiss her.” I said out loud. “Couldn’t control you’re hormones for a fucking hour.”

I’m stupid.

So fucking stupid.

I got up off and with heavy steps I walked to my phone. Skimming to the group chat with my friends I stared at the empty box with the blinking horizontal line waiting for me to type out a message. If I go to school tomorrow I wouldn’t be able to hide the roller coaster of emotions tumbling inside of me. 

I can’t. Regina’s got me all wrapped up and shit. 

They’d find out sooner or later.

My vote was sooner.

So my fingers went over the keyboard as I typed out:

I fucked up, Ruby come by after practice, the rest of you come by after school. We need to talk.

 

Til next time...


	18. Chapter 18

I paced back and forth in my room as I waited for my friends to come to the rescue. What would they say? How was I going to tell them? Would they be mad or happy for me? My mind flew with thoughts as I heard the thundering of footsteps coming up the stairs. The door to my room burst open with Belle and Killian flying in. Shifting my gaze past them I looked for the rest.

“They couldn’t make it.” Belle said closing the door and following Killian to my bed.  
“Yea, Ruby is grounded for getting a D in Econ and Jefferson had some sort of study group thing for A&P.” he added as they both crawled on the mattress, sat crossed legged and stared at me.  
“So, what’s the emergency?” he finished.

My feet began to move again as my pace doubled speed. Cracking each knuckle as I took a step then ran a hand through my hair. Their eyes stayed on me as I chewed on the inside of my cheek trying to find the right words to say.

“Emma, you can tell us whatever it is.” Belle soothed, reading my rigid body language.  
“I...I-...” I took a deep and heavy sigh. “I fucking kissed her.”

I stopped and turned my gaze to them. They looked at each other than at me.

“Kissed who?” Killian asked trying to play dumb in front of Belle.  
“Yea...who...” Belle added trying to do the same for him.

I appreciate them acting like they didn’t know what I was talking about considering I asked them not say anything. They really are good friends.

“It’s okay, you both already know.” I mumbled in response.

Their shoulders relaxed as they smiled softly at each other, Belle shifted her gaze back to me motioning to come over to her. I crawled on the bed and mimicked their position, placed my elbows on the inside of my knee, folded my hands together and propped my chin down. Killian reach over and curled his fingers around my calf as Belle rubbed my shoulder.

“So is the emergency that you kissed her and she liked it, or you kissed her and she didn’t like it?” Killian asked.

I let my eyes close as the memory of her lips on my mine was still fresh. She definitely liked it, she just freaked out.

“I think it’s a little of both. I don’t know what the fuck to do, we were just suppose to be friends until I graduated-”  
“Wait...” Belle said. “She likes you?”

Opening my eyes to face her I nodded my head.

“I can’t give you guys all the details but the gist is I like her, a lot, and she likes me but wanted to wait until after my 18th birthday to try anything.”  
“I fucking knew it.” shrieked Killian.

Shooting a look at him he mocked a surrendered pose.

“Sorry, I could just tell she fucking liked you.” he added with a shy grin.  
“Yea well it doesn’t matter now, I fucked it all up.”  
“Tell us what happened.” Belle urged.

Spinning around on my butt I flopped down on my back, Belle crawled over me laying down on my right and Killian scooted over to lay on his side as he rested his head in his hand.

“Regina came over my house for lunch today and brought me soup-”  
“Regina is it?” teased Belle and I scoffed playfully.  
“Regina who brings you soup.” Killian joked.  
“Guys,” I said annoyed. “Do you want me to continue.”

The both gave me an innocent look.

“Okay, so she came over with the soup, we ate together, watched a movie and then basically I lost my shit and kissed her, but then she kissed me back and somewhere along the way she must’ve realized what was happening because she pushed me away then left. I don’t know if I should call her, text her, or give her some space.”

It was quiet for a moment before Killian spoke.

“But she kissed you back, which means she definitely wanted it too.” he said. “She might just need some time to process it all.”  
“Yea especially if she’s trying to wait until you turn 18, which is surprising considering we graduate 3 months before that. Can I ask why she wants to wait that long?” Belle asked.  
“Besides the obvious of her getting trouble, I think Regina wants to make sure this is something that I want, that’s it not just some fantasy on my part.”

Nodding her head she laid it down on my chest as Killian played with the strands of my blonde hair flared out on the bed.

“Well that’s good news right?” he asked.  
“Yea but how does that help me now?” I replied.

I watched as he thought for a minute.

“Remember when I kissed you? If I would’ve tried to reach out to you sometime that night would you have answered.” Killian asked.

I shook my head no.

“Exactly, and even the day after that you needed time to cool off right?”  
“Yeaaaa...” I trailed off.   
“And what made you come talk to me after that?”  
“Our friendship meant too much to me to let it go.” I responded replaying the memory in my head.

He smiled at me and nodded as I looked at him like he was crazy.

“We have years of friendship though, it’s not the same fucking thing. With Regina it’s only been weeks.”  
“So then don’t give her a reason to throw it away.” Belle replied.

Turing my head to look at her she smiled at me.

“Obviously don’t hunt her down in school to talk about your problems, but maybe call her tomorrow morning before you get to school and see if you guys can just talk, you tell her you respect her wishes and you’re sorry you pushed them, tell her that she means a lot to you and that you will be happy with the time you get together and how you spend that time.”  
“So you’re saying give her space but not too much to let her go?” I asked both of them and they nodded yes.

Could I do that? Especially now that I know what her lips taste like will I be able to keep my fucking shit together. And how will she act tomorrow? Will she ignore me? Block my calls and texts? Or worse, treat me just like a regular student.

“She needs time Emma...if you give her that then I’m sure she’ll come around.” Killian added as he sat up and cupped his under my chin. “Plus, who can resist this face.”

Dropping his hand he helped me sit up and then helped Belle. I felt better for sure but giving Regina space is going to be damn near impossible. I’ve already tried that before and it didn’t work out in my favor.

“Thanks guys...” I added wrapping my arms around each of their shoulders and pulled them into my side.  
“We got you...” he said turning to kiss my cheek.  
“Always.” Belle finished kissing the other one. “So should we keep this between us?” 

What does she mean? Of course...Jefferson and Ruby, shit, I forgot about them.

“Um, what do you think?”

She laughed softly and shook her head.

“I can’t answer that for you. What would Regina, God that just sounds weird to say, think about all this.” Belle asked.  
“Ha! She would freak if she found out you guys even knew.”  
“Then yea, maybe you shouldn’t say anything to them. Not that they can’t keep a secret, but they love you so much they would probably give her a piece of their minds about how she hurt you.” Killian added.

Yea, I didn’t think about that before I sent it in the group chat. Always acting before I think, when will I learn.

“So what should I tell them?”  
“Whatever it is make sure it’s believable.” he answered.

Ugh, I feel like this just keeps getting more and more complicated.

“Everything will work out babe. It has to.” Belle said leaning in closer to me.

Everything will work out? She sounds so damn optimistic.

I on the other hand…

Not so much.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The sun was out but it was cold as fuck this morning, however today I was prepared as I rode The Savior to school. Dad bought me a face cover, new sunglasses, and I wore my bomber jacket. Underneath that I was wearing a white long sleeve, tight, shirt that had a hood, jeans, and black boots. Yup I’m trying my fucking hardest to impress Regina today. 

After Belle and Jefferson left last night I was good on not reaching out to her, as much as I wanted to. I kept on checking my phone to see if she had texted me but not once did her name pop up on my screen. Also got a chance to chat with Jefferson and Ruby, ended up telling them I hurt myself and thought I wouldn’t be able to play in Friday’s game, knock on wood. As I rode into the school parking lot students’ heads were already starting to turn and look at me. I got a lot of fist pumps, some kids who called me ‘hottie’, other cat called me...come one guys, grow up. Although I am the first person to drive a motorcycle to school so I can’t blame them for staring.

As I rolled over to park my bike my main 4 were standing there waiting with big smiles on their face.

“Yaaas Queen.” Jefferson shouted when I turned it off and slid the helmet off my head.  
“Emma you looking fucking amazing on that thing.” Belle added.

Ruby bolted around the back of the bike and slide on the 2nd seat, wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head in the middle of my back.

“Yes, you definitely need to take me on this thing.” she whispered.

With ease I covered her hands with my own then pulled her closer and chuckled. 

“I definitely will.”

She giggled lightly into my back then trailed her hands over my waist.

“How did you balance on this thing without falling.” she asking tapping my backpack and duffel.  
“It was struggle.” I responded with a light laugh.  
“Here, let me take this.” Ruby said as she grabbed my gym bag. “I can leave it in my car.”

Belle and Jefferson stepped off the sidewalk as she took off and began to ogle at the motorcycle. Killian however was distracted with his head turned towards the school. He jerked it back to me and did quick inconspicuous nod to his left and casually I followed his gaze. My heart flutter at the look on Regina’s face right now as she stared at me. The best part about all this is that she was surrounded by a group of teachers and even though she nodded every so often her attention was not on the conversation they were having. Honey brown eyes racked over my legs hugging the body of the bike, to my hips, breast then finally my face.

Regina held my gaze knowing that I wouldn’t be able break our eye contact. Thank God, most of my friends are distracted right now. She dropped her head a few inches as if encouraging me to do something.

Cue panic.

What the fuck do I do? Wave? No, too obvious, how about a smile? Or should I just ignore her? No, we’ve covered this and I failed at trying that before. So I did what I thought best and sent her a soft smile. Her lips stayed tight until she nodded her head slightly, now showing zero emotion, then brought her attention back to the teachers.

Guess that’s better than nothing.

I slid off the bike and walked over to Killian.

“So, looks like you’re not completely in the shit house.” he whispered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I gave him a chuckle.  
“You guys done yet?” I joked.

Laughing they walked back over to us and I locked up my bike. When we turned around the volleyball team was walking up to us.

“I heard some super hot girl was riding in on a motorcycle.” T called causing everyone to playfully push me.  
“You feeling better?” asked Kelsey.  
“A lot better. I’m ready for practice that’s for sure.” I responded.  
“You better be, need you in top shape for the away game.” T added.

Raising an eyebrow I looked over the girls.

“I thought it was a home game?” I asked.  
“It was, until something happened in the schedule so now it’s away. Coach didn’t know much of the details. I think it’s better this way, we can beat those stupid Lions in their own house.” Sadie replied.

Nodding my head we continued random chatter and every so often I would feel Regina look at me, every so often I would look at her. We played this game of tag until an unwanted voice entered our conversation.

“Wow Emma, did you’re friends get tired of dragging you around?”

No, not right fucking now. Not today, please not today. Ignoring her stupid comments I kept my head forward before I felt a small push to the back of my shoulder. I spun around quick, squaring myself up with Lily.

“I’m fucking talking to you.” she hissed as her friends stood behind her giggling.  
“Get the fuck out of her slut, we’re full up on herpies around here.” Ruby hissed back, taking a step in front of me.

She’s like my bodyguard. I fucking love it.

“I guess they should be kicking you out soon then huh?” Lily said confidently as she took a step forward.

Oh no, you don’t talk to my fucking friends like that. Gently I pulled Ruby back, taking my spot face to face with this fucking waste of space.

“Is there a reason you came to bother me this morning?” I asked and noticed we had gathered a small crowd.  
“Just getting my daily dose of piss off Emma Swan. Must be my lucky day since you have the Brady Bunch here with you too.”

She went to reach pass me and push Ruby but I swatted her hand away hard. Her face winced at the contact before fire blazed in her eyes.

I’ve been waiting for this.

Come at me hoe.

Lily’s friends gathered closer as if they were all ready to attack but when their eyes widened I knew that meant that not only did my friends have my back so did my team. The cheers from our crowd had began to chant ‘fight’.

She went to push me but I side stepped it with ease then pushed her back causing her to stumble into her friends. With flared nostrils she went to lunge at me only to be caught by a slender woman who came out of fucking nowhere. Lily ran into the woman with an ‘umph’ and was held there.

“Think about this Lily.” whispered the woman and my ears perked up, knocking me out of my angry haze.

Regina? I looked up and sure enough her back was inches from the front of my face as her fragrance wrapped around my body calming me down.

“But she...” Lily started but must have been cut off.  
“Head into school.” she said loud enough for only Lily and I to here.

With a frustrated sigh Lily leaned to the side and glared at me.

“She won’t always be here to save you.” she whispered. “One day, this will be settled.”  
“Lily!” Regina scolded but I didn’t care because her remark had pissed me the fuck off.

At a quick speed I dodged around my brunette standing almost nose to nose with Lily.

“I don’t need anybody to save me you fucking bitch.” I hissed.

The touch that I had missed so much grasped my arm and yanked me back to my place with a rough pull and a stern stare.

“Head to school. Now Lily.” she replied forcefully while keeping her gaze on me.

So she doesn’t talk to me and now she wants to step in like some fucking prince? 

“I think you should go back to your friends.” she whispered lowly.

I think we need should talk, yet here we are.

Noticing my defiance Regina narrowed her eyes and with a click of her heels took a step up to me.

“Go.” she demanded as her eyes turned from demanding to cold. There was nothing. They were empty. Just two endless black holes.

My hands balled into fists as they shook from me trying to fight her command, but alas she’s got me by fucking puppet strings and with a roll of my eyes, I turned and headed back to my group. The sound of her heels faded away as they circled me making sure I was okay.

“The only time I wish I was girl was so I could beat the shit out of Lily.” Jefferson said causing me to crack a small smile.

As they calmed me down we began to head to school, Ruby and T led the group as Rachel, Killian, Aliey and I brought up the back. The teachers, including Regina, were standing by the gates that led to the school, which means we are going to have to pass them. The closer we got the more my heart started to pound, Killian gently grasped the inside of my arm with his hand calming my nerves as he carried on his conversation with Aliey.

When I can smell her beautiful perfume my body tingled and I kept my gaze to the ground.

10 feet away…

5 feet away…3 feet...2 feet…

“Hey do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?” asked Rachel bringing me out of my thoughts.

I brought my attention to her.

“Sure.”

She pulled me back slightly as the team and my friends were in line with Regina and her group. Killian turned his head to face me when his hand slid from under my arm.

“We’ll catch up with you guys in a sec.” Rachel responded to him.

He looked at her, then me, then a side glance to Regina, and finally back at me.

“Okay, see you later.” Killian replied then swung his arm over Aliey’s shoulder and pulled her in.

“THANKS MS. MILLS.” the group shouted in a polite voice. Everyone except Killian and Belle.  
“No problem, hate to see a fight so early in the morning.” she replied sweetly giving them her winning smile.

Ugh, it’s seems it’s been forever since she smiled at me like that. I burned her perfect grin in my head in case I wouldn’t see it again. I watched as she skimmed over my friends looking for something.

Me? Or was I being hopeful.

Finally her head turned and we were caught in a staring match once more, that is until Rachel waved her hand in front of my face causing Regina to give a slight frown.

“You daydreaming over there?” Rachel giggled in my ear.

Her frown turned into a scowl and was that…? Yes, think it was...jealousy. A flash of it crossed her face as she returned to her own conversation.

FUCK YEA! This is good.

“Sorry.” I replied ripping my gaze off the brown and to hers.  
“It’s okay.” she smirked, but it’s not the same not like Regina’s.

Rachel began to shift her weight from one foot to the other, she seemed really fucking uncomfortable. Her slender fingers came up to play with the end of her hair. 

“So, the dance...” she started.  
“The dance? What dance?” I asked loudly causing Regina to jerk her head back to us.

Her eyes pierced the side of my face as I kept my gaze on Rachel.

I wonder if she can hear us.

“The winter dance, it’s the Friday before break.”  
“Oh, um, okay. What about it?”

Dear Universe, please don’t let her ask me-

“Do you want to go?” she asked a little shyly. “Like, together?”

A light scoff from Regina reached my ears. Yea, she can definitely hear us. Well this is awkward as fuck. In front of me is a hopeful girl my age that is cute, smart, athletic, and funny, a person who is growing weary by each passing second of my silence. Then to the left there’s a woman with a kind soul, mysterious presence and has so many fucking masks she could run a Halloween store. Who’s 10 years older than me oh...and she’s my teacher, so there’s that.

I should choose Rachel, I should go to the dance with her but I can’t bring myself to say yes. Not when hazel eyes are staring at me, eyes that I’ve missed so fucking much that I will do almost anything to see them look at me with happiness again.

“Um, thanks that’s nice of you but I don’t really do dances.” I replied.

She did a good job at hiding the disappointment on her features.

“Gotcha, well maybe we can hang out some other time?”

Well this chick does not give up.

“Maybe. You should know though, I don’t really date teammates, you know just in case shit goes awry for some reason. I wouldn’t want our dynamic to be thrown off.” I said with a polite smile, keeping my fingers crossed she wouldn’t try to push this anymore.

The warning bell echoed across the school and I sighed in relief. Thank fuck for that.

“I’ll see you at lunch?” Rachel asked taking a step to me.  
“Yes you will.” I replied.

Her arms came up and she pulled in for a hug. As we embraced Regina and I locked eyes again, she was struggling to keep her stoic features and all I wanted to do was leave Rachel, grab Regina and whisk her away on my bike telling her that this is just a hug, nothing more. Pulling back, I felt her kiss my cheek then walk off leaving me standing there under the intense gave of honey brown eyes.

I’m not sure how much longer I can go without at least trying to figure out a time to talk to her, so I turned to face her, staring at her head on. Cocking her head to the side with a small drop to her chin, she stood there challenging me, daring me to come up and talk to her. But not in a good way, in a ‘see what happens if you do it’ way.

Fuck it, I’m already on a roll this morning.

Bringing back my shoulders and pushing out my chest to seem confident I walked over to the group and cleared my throat. They turned to smile at me and I glanced at them giving each an individual smile in return. When I got to her forced as fuck smile I maintained my strong posture and stared into her eyes hard.

“I need to talk to Ms. Mills for a second.”

The teachers looked at her.

“I can’t, how about some other time.” she said, trying to keep her annoyance from actions in check.  
“It can’t wait, we need to talk now.”  
“Miss Swan the warning bell rang you should head to class. We can talk later and it’s rude to interrupt us while we’re in the middle of a discussion.” she said sternly.

Ew, Miss Swan. And in that formal voice I hate so fucking much.

“That’s okay Regina, we’ll see you at lunch?” One of the teachers said and even though I don’t who he is I fucking loved him right now. Somebody get this man an award.

She nodded nicely at them as they walked. Forcefully she turned her head back to me giving the scariest death glare I have ever seen.

“Are you fucking serious right now Emma?” she replied in an aggressive tone.  
“I wouldn’t have to do this if you would just talk to me.” I whispered back.  
“At school, have you lost your damn mind?”

Um, she’s cussing a lot right. This can’t be a good sign. Not for someone who rarely uses language like that.

“No, I’m thinking pretty clearly. Like maybe I need to talk to the woman I like. A whole fucking lot.” I pressed feeling my own aggravation rise.  
“You need to give me some space. That’s I need. Some damn space. Okay Emma?”

And just like that she turned on her heels, and with a rigid state headed to her class.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Only 10 minutes left until lunch is over and I’ve barely touched my food. Mindlessly I stared at the laughing faces of my friends as I sat there dwelling on my thoughts. Belle told me not to confront her like that at school and what did I do…

Apparently I like digging my own grave.

I blamed my shitty attitude on Lily when they asked me what was wrong and seeming to accept my answer they continued on with their conversations about boys, girls, school, colleges...the usual. All I could think about was the pissed off look she had on her face this morning.

She was genuinely upset with me.

And it’s my fault again.

Killian and Belle kept a close eye on me as I pretended to be interesting in what they were saying.

“...I’m thinking after the game this Friday we can get food then bowling or roller skating.” Sadie said popping a fry in her mouth. “Swan you’re going right?”

Me? Um…

“Of course she is.” Dorothy replied, gently punching me. “We’re not taking no for an answer.”

Well then.

“I guess I am.” I replied with the most enthusiasm I could muster up. “Let’s do bowling, you don’t want to see me in skates.”

I felt myself laugh along with them as thoughts of Regina eased out of the fore front.

“I don’t know if I can go.” Ruby interjected sadly. “Grans fucking grounded me. Unless-” she said shooting her head up at me.

What?

“-Unless you tell her we’re going to study at your house after.” her blue eyes shined as the idea formed in her head. “She always listens to you, you’re Granny’s favorite. Literally that woman can never say no to you. Pleeeeeeaaaase.” she begged.  
It’s the least I can do for continuously lying to you.

“Sure.” I replied.  
“Yes!” Ruby shouted.  
“Maybe we can go to that new twenty four-seven breakfast spot that’s by your house.” I added, looking at Jefferson.  
“I’m game.” he replied and they nodded their heads in agreement.

As the bell rang, the usual groans and sighs filled the quad as we packed up to finish out our day. Ugh, I did not want to go to P.E. I just want to think and figure out my shit with Regina. Maybe I can take the long way and kill some time, I can always say I was in the bathroom because I wasn’t feeling well.

I should probably go to class. Yes.

“I’ll see you guys at practice.” I called trudging off the opposite way I always go because my body has a mind of it’s own and does whatever the hell it wants regardless of what I tell it.  
“Wait Em, where you going?” Jefferson called.

Turning around I smiled.

“Gotta check my grade in English real quick but I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

I could see it in his eyes he didn’t believe me but I was already turning back around and walking off before he could reply. Slipping through the bodies that were making their way to classerooms I wandered around the school with my eyes on the ground. Kicking a few rocks I thought about when should be the next time I approach Regina or should I let her approach me.

What if she never does?

Sighing I opened the door to a hallway as the final bang rang, starting 5th period. The hall was empty only being filled with the muffled sounds of teachers going through their lessons for the day.

This is stupid, why I am missing a class for her. Just because Regina is in a mood doesn’t mean I should let my grade drop in a class I kind of enjoy, plus I get to be with my best friend. Making the decision, I went to turn around but was cut off by a voice.

“Oh this is just too perfect.”

What, are you fucking kidding me? Twice in one fucking day. The universe must be getting a good fucking laugh out of shitting on me. Lifting my gaze to Lily’s I rolled my eyes.

“Can we just not do this today?” I pleaded.  
“Now that you’re baby sitter isn’t here you’re bitching out?”

She let out a judgmental huff firing up my hot headed tendencies. Lily took slow steps towards me until finally we were only a foot or so away from each other.

“Please Emma, don’t tell me you have a little crushy wushy on her? Her taste seems a bit more refined than what you can offer, but what would I know, maybe she likes eating slop.”

Oh. Fuck. No. First she talks shit about Ruby. Now Regina? Nope that is where I draw the line. That is where I draw the fucking line. Dad always said finish a fight, never start it. Well, I’m about to do both. In a swift motion I dropped my backpack lunged at Lily, grabbed her shirt, and pushed her up against the locker hearing the wind knock out of her chest. 

“Don’t. You. Ever-”

I was cut off by a quick knee to my dick. Fucking cheap shop. Dropping my hands I bent over as she came down with a hard slap across my face. The door to one of the classrooms swung open.

“Fight! Their finally doing it!” a kid yelled. 

Ignoring him, I shook off the pain and stepped to Lily. She threw one punch as I dodged it then I came cross with hard fist to her cheek and she stumbled back into the lockers. Students rushed out of the rooms, shouting and yelling at the person they wanted to win this brawl. Quickly Lily pushed herself off the locker as my fist went flying, hitting the metal. I didn’t feel the pain as the adrenaline took over, spinning around I was met with a one punch to my cheek the other to my eye.

Blood pounded in my ears and my anger hit the boiling point. She threw another punch but I grabbed her hand, yanked her to me then swept her legs from up under her with mine as I pushed her to the ground. Dropping down I climbed on top of her as she scrambled to get from out under me, I spit on her face then, clenched one grasped her shirt, drew my fist back, lining it up with her nose for nice break and with all my force I sent it flying down.

However I didn’t get the chance to hear the sound of her bone breaking because two strong arms wrapped around me, cutting off my punch and dragging me off of Lily. Who in the fuck had the nerve to grab me like this. I fought hard as I watched Lily slowly get up and try to come at me before a teacher wrapped their arms around her holding her body in place as she fought hard to get out of it.

I jerked my arms roughly trying to get free of my lock, twisted and turned my body because this bitch Lily had what was coming to her. My eyes blurred with anger and my throat constrict as I pulled my body away from the grip around me.

Let’s be honest...all of this negativity and hatred I’m feeling isn’t 100% towards Lily. Yea she pissed me off and has always been a pain in the ass but what this is truly about was Regina. I hated myself for making my feelings known. For fucking up something before it even had a chance to be good. I hated myself for kissing her, I hated myself for making her mad. 

Most of all, I hated myself for even getting involved in the first place, for getting too wrapped in her not realizing I wouldn’t be able to let go.

Tears burned behind my eyes as the mist fogged up my vision.

“Let go.” I said desperately, slowly losing the strength to fight against this strong fucker anymore. “Please, just let me go.” dropping my head I felt the hold loosen around my arms.

Taking that as a sign, I tried to bolt out of the student crowded hallway but the slender arms wrapped around my stomach pulling me back in with a death grip.

“I will not let you go.” Regina’s voice hit my ears in soft but angry whisper freezing me in place.

How in the hell did she get here? Were we in her hall?

Another teacher stepped in between the space Lily and I shared pushing us apart even more.

“Okay kids back to class, nothing to see here.” he mumbled then shot a disapproving glare at both of us. “I expect better behavior from you two as seniors.”

And who the fuck are you?

“Mr. Kelley, thank you for stepping in. I think we have it from here.” Regina replied keeping a firm grip around me.

Nodding at her and the other teacher, he glared at us one more time before stepping back into his classroom. Carefully she loosened grip around my somach, making sure to always keep one hand on my body as she turned me around to face her. I kept my gaze away from hers feeling the disappointment she was giving me.

“Stay here. Do not move or I swear Emma...” she let her sentence hang in the air as she grabbed my backpack and shoved it at me then she glided around me.

As the andrenaline wore off the pain from Lily’s blows crept in. My face stung and I could feel the swelling begin to form. Great, how am I going to explain this one to my parents. Her muffled voice bounced off the walls in the hallway as she spoke to the teacher and Lily. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but whatever is I hope they finished quick so I could get the fuck out of here.

“Emma.” Regina called.

I turned as Lily and the lady walked off in the opposite direction.

“Go in that classroom. I’ll be there in a second.” she pointed to a room then slid back in her own, most likely to resume her class.  
Doing as I was told I stepped in the classroom, finding that is was empty. Taking the seat closest the teacher’s desk I dropped my backpack to the floor and sat on top of the desk. Touching my face gently I winced from the pain then checked my finger to see a tinge of blood. My left eyelid began to swell covering up my some of my vision and sighed. 

This day went to hell and hand basket really fucking quick.

The door to the room opened and Regina slipped in with back to me as she shut the door and clicked the lock. Her land lifted up and drew the shade that covered the tiny window.

My stomach twisted as I wondered why she was doing all of this. Carefully I watched as she turned around, leaned her back against the door, folded her arms over her chest, and crossed her legs. This position is usually so sexy on her, this time it looks like she’s contemplating something.

Not getting great vibes from this.

Her brown eyes met mine, ones that were usually so full of light looked muted and uncharacteristically tired. The suit she was wearing was wrinkled, probably from me, and her hair was slightly disarray like she had run her hand through it one too many times.

This must be what human Regina looks like. I hate to admit it, I think it’s cuter when she’s having a mini hot mess moment.

“I told Ms. Jenkins that I didn’t think it was necessary to bring you girls to the Principles office but this kind of stuff has to stop Emma, I can’t keep jumping in to save you.”  
“Nobody asked you to.” I spat back harshly.

She stayed silent as she chewed on her bottom lip gently, never wavering her eyes off mine. The silence is deafening and I don’t know how much more I can take. I need her to say something because if she doesn’t I feel like she’s thinking about giving me the talk I’ve been dreading. Is that why she locked the door? So I wouldn’t be able to leave as she told me she didn’t want to see me again.

No, I don’t need to hear this.

I went to move and as I did she scrunched her eyebrows together.

“Stay.” she said with little emotion.  
“No, I already know what you’re going to say and honestly, I’m good on all that.” I huffed.

She didn’t respond as I pathetically grabbed my backpack and hobbled to the door. I thought she would move when I got close but instead her body stayed in that leisure position just looking at me.

“Can you move please?” I asked annoyed that she was making this difficult.  
“What did you think I was going to say?”

Huh? Seriously?

“Regina, just move.” my hope was that if I used her first name she would get the hint, but no of course not, of course she would make this fucking impossible.  
“What did you think I was going to say?” she asked again.

I looked at her trying to see why she was doing this. There was nothing there though. Sighing heavily I slumped my shoulders.

“You would politely tell me whatever we were doing wasn’t working. Can I go now?”  
“And why would I say that.”  
“Why do you need to know?” I shot back.

Is she just trying to add insult to injury?

“Tell me.” Regina said softly giving the convincing voice drop that I can’t deny.

I hesitated for a moment.

“Because-” I started feeling suddenly vulnerable. “Because I...you know...did that thing.” Jesus I sound like I’m 12. “And then after ambushing you this morning, seeing how mad you got, I thought I pushed over the edge. Made you think I was immature, a waste of your time.”

Crossing my arms over my chest, I hugged myself attempting to feel some sort of security for the honesty I just spilled. Brown eyes shifted off of me for a moment then she brought them back to my face. Pushing herself off the door she took a step toward me.

“You have to stop assuming you know what I’m going to say. I’m serious.” she deadpanned.

Nice, more scolding.

“Yea I know, you don’t give me much to work with though.” I mumbled dropping my gaze as she took another step toward me.  
“Then wait until I do.”

Easier than it sounds.

“Does that mean-” shit, get it together, don’t sound too hopeful. “-you want to talk.” I finished after clearing my throat to try and stay relaxed.

Her sigh was deep and heavy.

“Do you have plans tonight?”

Doesn’t matter I’ll move my fucking schedule to make this happen.

“I don’t think so.” I said instead. Oh wait. “Unless my parents find out I got into a fight then who knows.”  
“Well if you can, come by my place after practice.”

Yes! Yes. Yes. Fucking fuck yes!

“Sure, I’ll let you know.” I shrugged nonchalantly.

Now it was my turn to take a step to her as I felt we had finally covered some ground.

“I’m sorry for kissing you.” as the words left my mouth she shook her head softly.  
“Let’s not talk about that here.” Regina said taking a step to me leaving us half an arm’s length apart.

Nodding my head I went to walk past her before she reached a hand out, connecting it with my chest to stop my attempt to leave as my heart beat in the palm of her hand.

“Just in case I don’t see you tonight.” Regina started before side stepping to stand in front of me again. Dark hazel eyes glanced over my bumps and bruises. Removing her hand from my chest, she lifted it to my face and rubbed two of her fingers against my swollen cheek as my eyes fluttered feeling the warmth radiate off them. “You should know I haven’t been able to stop thinking about these.”

Slowly I felt the tip of her finger graze over my lips as the electric currents shot through my body and I parted my mouth an inch while I waited for her next comment or move. However nothing came. I lifted my lids and that twinkle flashed in her orbs showing me my old Regina. Then her hand was gone and she took a step back, sent me a wink, unlocked the door and walked out.

My lips still felt her phantom touch even though the tingles had long dissipated making realize whatever I had with Regina, whatever this was, it was strong and it seemed maybe she felt the same way too.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :D


	19. Chapter 19

I stood in the elevator and watched as the doors closed, gripping my helmet tightly in one hand then I pressed her number signaling it to move. My body buzzed with nerves as I wondered how this was going to go. In class Regina didn’t pay much attention to me which was to be expected after my outburst. Practice went as well as it could have gone with a swollen cheek and eye. Coach Robin had me sitting out a lot to ice my face then when I got home to see my parents, let’s just say they were not too happy with me. As I sat there holding a bag of frozen peas to my face I listened to them rant and rave about how violence is never the answer. The only way I could get out of the house was to lie and tell them that Belle asked me to come over and help her study with the possibility of dinner, to give myself some extra time.

Finally the said yes but with the “we’re having a serious talk when you get home” comment following after it. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened showing me my impending doom. Stepping out, I walked down her short hallway, pausing before I knocked on the door. Today I brought my own sweats and had on the same long sleeve shirt I was wearing to school so I wouldn’t have to rely on Regina’s. With a deep breath I softly knocked on the door.

Nothing came from inside her apartment. Hmm, I know she’s here, I saw her car as I parked my bike. I began to tap my leg as I waited patiently for her. 5 minutes passed and I was about to knock again before the door unlocked and drifted open but she was not there. Pushing it open a little more with the tip of fingers I saw Regina walking off to the kitchen without so much as a hello.

Um, okay...yea still in trouble.

Softly I shut the door, placed my helmet on the floor and took off my boots. Shifting my arms behind my back I clasped my hands together and stood there silently. Regina has yet to even acknowledge my existent and I don’t know what to do from here. Is she going to give me a signal? My eyes focused on her as she dipped a spoon in her cup and stirred. The steam rose and she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell.

Regina took it out and placed the spoon in the sink then grabbed the cup and started to climb her spiral staircase. Does this mean I follow? Probably, yes, move your fucking feet. Not seeming too eager, I followed her up the stairs and streams of sunlight fluttered through trees as it bounced off the walls. Yea, this view is fucking amazing. Regina opened the door and slipped outside, disappearing from my vision. Like a scared animal I crept outside, finding her sitting with her feet folded under legs as she sipped the drink from her cup. Taking the seat on the opposite side, I let my legs hang off the edge, laced my fingers and twirled my thumbs around one another.

The tension was clear as her eyes stayed staring blankly out into the distance. I couldn’t read why though, so I stopped trying. I keep jumping to conclusions and it only makes things worse. Taking a deep breath, letting my body relax, I took my mind clear of any presumptions and just enjoyed sharing this moment we had.

Even Regina was pissed at me.

“Don’t you dare confront me like that at school again.” her voice was hard when she finally spoke. It wasn’t stern just matter of fact. “And when someone does something nice for you, like cover your ass you say thank you, you don’t cop an attitude.”

Sinking my head down into my shoulders I was hit the remorse for my childish actions of the day.

“That shit where you assume you know what I’m going to say has to stop. You’re going to fuck up our relationship before we get a chance to have one-”  
“But-” I said cutting her off. Brown hair flew as she jerked her head to me telling me to shut the fuck up. Snapping my mouth shut I bit my tongue to keep from speaking.  
“As I was saying.” voice sharp with annoyance. “Stop doing that. You’ve been wrong almost every time and you know I don’t like when people put words in my mouth. You acted completely immature today Emma, and quite frankly I’m pissed about it.”

Regina paused to set her cup down on the table in front of us then brought her attention back to me. She stayed quiet and I turned to look at her.

“And what about Rachel?” I asked hesitantly.  
“What about her?” she questioned.  
“You’re not upset about her asking me to the dance.”

The scoff she made cut deep and the eye roll was salt sprinkled on top.

“Un-fucking-believable.” she said. “This doesn’t have to do with Rachel, if you want to go to the dance with her then go, what I’m talking about is you acting completely out of fucking pocket today. Do you even realize the position you put me in this morning?”

Wincing at her choice of words, I pulled my knees up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them. I had an excuse for every statement she threw at me but did it matter? My excuses wouldn’t resolve anything, she was right and I was wrong. Wrong, something I’m not use to but there’s a first for everything. Bringing my gaze to her I sighed helplessly.

“I know.” I mumbled. “I’m sorry Regina. I totally fucked up I just couldn’t stand not knowing what you were thinking. You’re absolutely right and again I’m so sorry.” I didn’t recognize the pleading in my own voice as the words spilled out of my mouth.

I meant it, because I hated this tension between us. I wanted my old confident flirty Regina back.

“What did you say?” she replied as the side of her lip curved up.  
“You’re right…?” I answered and questioned at the same time

Regina pulled her mouth into a full smile before standing up and straightening out her sweats.

“Looks like there’s hope for you yet Emma Swan. Come on.” she said with a hint of teasing in her voice, gliding away from me with the cup in her hand.

Following in her I watched as she placed her cup down on her night stand then dragged a chair that was sitting in the corner over to the bed. First she pointed at me then to the bed, I walked around and sat down with caution. 

“You can put your feet on it if you want.” she replied sitting down in the chair, taking off her sweatshirt in the process. Underneath was a spaghetti strap tank top and I’m pretty sure she wasn’t wearing a bra. Taking a quiet gulp I took mine off, turned around on the bed, laid on my side as I propped up my elbow and rested my head in my hand. Her eyes landed on my feet, then my legs, drifting over my hips to the bit of skin that was peeking out from under my shirt and then finished with a looking of longing in her eyes.

“I wasn’t mad at you for kissing me.” Regina spoke as she leaned back in her chair keeping her gaze on me.

My fingers from my left hand played with strands lining her blanket.

“At first I was surprised when you kissed me but then when you started to pull away, my drive took over and I couldn’t help but bring you back in.”  
“Then why did you push me away?” I asked softly.  
“When you moaned my name...” Regina let her eyes close as her tongue swiped over her bottom lip and then bit down. I squeezed the blanket to keep from groaning in pleasure at the sight. “…it sort of woke me up to realize what I was doing, the only way I could keep myself from dragging you up to your room was to move you away from me.”

She wanted to take me to my room? Oh my God.

“It was hard though.” she chuckled opening her eyes. “I didn’t want to stop. You just tasted so good.”

Her brown eyes locked onto mine from under her lashes and my stomach coiled at the amount of arousal that looked back at me. Gently I squeezed my legs together in attempt to hide my growing hard on but it wasn’t working so I sat up, crossed my legs then placed my hands in my laps. Her eyes darted down to my fingers before an amused smirk played on her lips.

“I couldn’t get you off my mind when I went back to school for 5th.” Regina replied as she stood up, her heavy stare burning into my eyes. “I just kept thinking about how soft they were, when I got back here, a cold shower was definitely needed.”

Slowly she began to crawl on the bed, making sure to keep my distance for now I unfolded my legs and went scoot back only for her to catch my ankle jerking me back to her. The momentum caught me off guard as it dropped me to the bed, I felt it dip on either side of me by my thighs and glanced down to find Regina straddling me on her knees. 

Fuck, she looks so damn sexy right now. My fingers itched to touch her but I kept them in place as I tried control my breathing. This was her show, she needed to set the pace, I needed to wait until she gave me permission. Regina placed her hands on my shirt in the middle of my stomach then dragged them down to the top of my sweats.

“I was so upset with myself for loosing control like that, I’m generally staying in check.” she continued as her fingers curled under the hem of my shirt, rolling it up to the middle of my stomach. My body vibrated from anticipation as she stared down at my stomach.

What’s about to happen? No, don’t think about it, don’t assume. Don’t assume. Don’t assume.

With tip of her nail she circled around my belly button causing my muscles to twitch under her feather light touch.

“I had come to a conclusion that night but then you showed your ass this morning by pulling the dumbest stunt.” Regina teased, playfully pinching my skin sending shocks to my dick.

As graceful as she always is, she inched her knees forward then placed her hand on either side of my head. Her eyes looked over my bruises, my chin, then my lips where they stayed for a second before reaching my eyes. The warmth was back in the brown orbs forming a genuine smile on my face. Grinning in return she glanced to my lips again.

Do it, please do it.

“Emma, I-” she said cautiously. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, our gazes met.“I don’t think I can be just your friend.” then finished by lifting her right hand grazing her fingers over my lips. My heart fluttered at her words and I dug my fingers into the bed beneath me. “When I’m not around I can keep it together, convince myself that it’s the best for both of us, but now especially after that kiss...”

Her hand dropped beside my head again as she tilted down, brown eyes stared heavily into mine, her walls finally crumbling showing me how deeply she wanted this fucked up situation as much as I did. I melted under her gaze, letting my grip relax on the sheets and slowly I brought my hands to cup her face. She sighed contently, bringing her face closer to mine...Hovering inches above my lips just staring at me. Not being able to speak from this compromising position I nodded my head telling her it’s okay. Without hesitation she dipped her head connecting her lips against mine as the shocks flooded through my body. Regina went to pull away but my hands brought her in deeper and she smiled into me from my lack of self control.

My heart erupted inside of my chest as my skin and lips vibrated with pleasure. Dropping both hands from her face, I slid them down her chest, outlined her breast then grazed my fingers over her exposed skin on her low back. Up until this point we were enjoying the feeling of our mouths pressed against one another but after I touched her she disconnected to let out a shaky breath, then moved to meet me again. This is pure fucking bliss. Regina shifted herself higher and whether or not it was on purpose her warm center brushed against my dick causing me to let a desperate whimper. 

She left my lips for a moment but before I could pout her hands pulled me up by my shirt, placing her wrists on my shoulders then curled her legs around my body as she got comfortable on my lap. Immediately I wrapped my arms around her slender frame and pulled her into me as I dipped both hands under shirt gently scratching up and down her back. Arching into me she dropped her head back, exposing her neck and I wasted no time sinking my teeth into the skin. A constricted groan filled the loft causing my dick to throb against her, knowing she had to feel it. My body was craving every inch of her, to lick and kiss her soft skin. 

A husky and breathy laugh filled the room as she pushed me away from her.

“That’s all you’re allowed to get.”  
“Really? So the authority falls in the bedroom too?” I teased.

Reaching up her hand to cup just behind my neck, Regina rolled her eyes then ran her thumb just under my ear softly. Leaning in she captured my lips once again then slid her tongue over my bottom lip tauntingly and as if she flipped a switch my mouth dropped open allowing her access. Our tongues explored one another for a few more seconds before she leaned back.  
“Now that’s all you get.” she said before rolling off of me and sliding off the bed. “What time do you have to be home?”   
“8:45.” I replied.

In lithe steps she reached the top of her spiral staircase then turned her head back to me.

“You hungry?”

SQSQSQSQ

“So I take it the make up sex was good?”

I scowled at Killian while Belle laughed at his comment. We were walking through the halls Thursday morning just killing time before school started.

“We didn’t have make up sex. Just because we are together doesn’t mean we are going to jump in bed right away.” I defended.  
“But you want to?” Belle teased.

Dropping my head back I groaned.

“Oh you guys have no idea how bad I want to. I can’t even be in the same vicinity as her without getting hard.”  
“Now you know the struggle.” Killian joked as he leaned to the side, nudging me with his shoulder.  
“I’m just happy you guys are figuring it out. Hopefully we won’t have to hear about anymore fights now. By the way, your face looks way better than I expected.” Belle added.

We turned a corner and before I could answer, telling her the ice packs were endless last night, my body collided hard into someone sending me on my ass. I really need to start paying attention this constant bumping into people is getting out of control. Shaking my head to clear the minor shock from the fall I noticed scattered papers on the floor.

“Shit, um, I’m sorry.” I mumbled scrambling to get on my hands and knees as I picked them up.  
“I think you should start wearing a sign the says danger.”

My hand froze at the voice coming above me and I sighed, happy to hear it. Grasping the rest of the papers I straightened them out, stood up taking this chance to check out her smooth legs under the skin tight thigh length red dress, then handed them back to Regina. Belle and Jefferson laughed, nodding in agreement.

“You totally should Ems, oh wait, I know next year for your Halloween/Birthday party you should be a caution cone.” Killian joked. He was barely able to get threw his dig at me without laughing in between.

He held up his hand for a high five as he looked at us girls.

“Anyone?” his smile still wide on his face.

Shrugging her shoulders, Regina reached out to connect her hand with his.

“Yes! I knew there was a reason I liked you.”  
Smiling in response Regina turned her attention back to me as she grabbed the papers from my hands.

“Thank you.” her eyes danced over my face and she raised an eyebrow. “You’re looking much better today.”

Blushing for some unknown reason I shoved my hands in my pockets, feeling the warmth flood my body from her simple comment. My eyes darted down the top of her breast that were showing just above the v cut, watching her chest rise and fall.

“Thanks.” I replied.

Crinkling her nose she bit her lip and took a deep breath.

“Well I should get going to the copy room. I’ll see you all around.” Regina replied keeping her gaze on me then shifted to my friends.  
“Hope so.” Killian replied sticking out his hand.

Embracing with her free hand Regina shook his and I saw his face turn red. It was probably because the way she was looking at him with those intense eyes. She could make anybody crumble. He let go after soon after as he took hushed breaths in attempt to calm himself down.

“I’ll see you later Belle.” she replied, sending a cute wink her way before sliding in between our bodies gently brushing her breast against my arm leaving all of us in a lust filled daze.  
“I don’t understand how you control yourself around...that.” Belle replied keeping her gaze on Regina’s ass.  
“Yea, I mean the way she looked at me, her eyes are really intense.” Killian added.  
“It’s a daily fucking struggle.” I muttered.

Turning around we continued doing our laps as more and more students flooded in.

“She looked like she wanted to kiss you.” he said with a smile on his face.  
“Well that makes two of us.” I sighed.

Belle intertwined our fingers, rested her head on my shoulder as she kept pace with us.

“It’s okay Ems, soon Christmas break will be here and you guys could spend all sorts of time together and speaking of winter, I don’t have a date to the dance, do you want to go together?” she asked.  
“Eh, I don’t know. Not sure it would be a good idea since I told Rachel I probably wasn’t going.”

Both of them stopped, halting me in place as well. Killian stepped in front of me with an amused expression.

“Rachel asked you to the dance?” he sounded intrigued.  
“Yea, that’s what she wanted to talk to me about yesterday.” I responded as if they knew. Apparently they didn’t.  
“Gotcha, well maybe you can hang with Aliey and I, not sure that we’re going either.” Killian replied with his dazzling smile.  
“Wait, and you told you weren’t going?” Belle interjected u-turning the conversation back to me.  
“Well, yea, Regina was standing right there, not that I would’ve said yes anyway because I hate dances.”

The sides of Belle’s mouth dropped at my comment. What happened? She knows the thought of hormonal boys grinding up against me with their sweaty bodies is not my idea of fun. Killian and I shared a quick questioning gaze before I brought my attention back to her. Untangling my hand from hers I lifted both of them up to grab of face gently, bringing her eyes to mine.

“What’s up?” I asked softly.

She tried to pull her face but I held on and she let out a frustrated sigh.

“It’s just, it’s out last winter dance ever, and I know it may not seem like a big deal to you but I would like to share this event with all my friends.” Belle responded then held out her hand for Killian to take. Instead, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms over the top of her shoulders hugging her closely.

It’s very rare that Belle ever gets sad so I knew this must’ve been a touchy subject for her and when she’s sad I can never bring myself to say no.

“We’ll go.” I replied softly because yes Killian is doing this with me.  
“Yea we can go as one big group, we can all be each other’s dates.” he added.

With a soft smile I nodded my head in agreement and let my hands fall from her face.

“Prom too?” Belle asked.  
“Prom too.” I responded, then let a mischievous smile appear on my face. “Group hug.” I shouted before I slammed my body into her trapping Belle between Killian and myself.

We spun her around in circles as she pretended she couldn’t breathe.

“ME TOO!” I heard Jefferson shout then felt him land on my back throwing me off balance and sending us to the ground in a fit of laughter.  
“Dog pile!”Ruby added before she laid down on top of us.

Students walked around our bodies as we rolled around on the ground from laughing, shooting us inconvenient or crazy looks. Fuck you, I’m having fun with my friends.

“Well what did we miss?”

Looking to my left I saw Kelsey standing with her with the rest of the girls behind her. Aliey rushed around them to help Killian up as we slowly got ourselves together. Standing up I dusted off my clothes then helped Jefferson.

“We’re all going to the dance as one big date.” Killian gleamed as Aliey slid her hand under his arm.  
“Ohh maybe we can all match.” she said looking over at him all googly eyed and what not.  
“Anything for my queen.” he cooed and rubbed his nose against hers.

Ugh, get a fucking room guys. I’m all for PDA but I could do without the helpless romantic bullshit comments.

Who am I kidding. If that was Regina and I, I wouldn’t give a fuck.

“So you’re going?” Rachel asked interrupting my thoughts. 

Shifting my gaze to hers, I noticed the twinkle in her eyes.

“Yea, we all are, as a group.” I said trying to get the hint across this is not a date.  
“Group or not, I’m happy I can spend some time with you.”

The team ‘Oooo’ around us. No, guys do NOT encourage her.

“Should be fun hanging out with everyone.”

I’m trying to choose my words carefully, it’s a weird situation because I have a girlfriend but nobody hear knows that except Killian and Belle and even then we can’t just talk about it.

As far as everyone is concerned, I’m single.

“It’s going to be the best.” Jefferson added pulling me into his side as we continued our morning walk and chatted about how we were going to coordinate.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

I sat in physics twirling my pencil between my fingers bored out of my fucking mind. We were reviewing our homework where I should be paying attention but all I can do is count the minutes until Regina and I get to hang out together. Resting my head on my fist I tuned out Ethan’s characteristics and definition of work and I tilted my head to Lily’s empty seat.

Yea I couldn’t stand her but I wondered why she wasn’t here today? Maybe she was embarrassed with how bad her face looked. That’s not really her style though, if anything she would show up just to prove she didn’t pussy out. It’s weird.

A light tap on my shoulder brought me out of my daze, looking up I saw Regina towering over me with a serious expression but her eyes swirled with amusement.

“Day dreaming?” she asked as scattered chuckles filtered the class. Sitting up in my chair I cleared my throat and brought the text book closer to me.  
“Sorry Ms. Mills.” I mumbled while I shifted my eyes to the words on the pages.  
“Since you’ve so kindly joined us why don’t you explain the 3 most important things to note when calculating work.”

My neck got hot as I kept my gaze down. What the fuck, she’s know I wasn’t paying attention. Isn’t there a special treatment pass I get for being her girlfriend? I snorted to myself at the thought, it wouldn’t be Regina if she did go easy on me.

“Um-” I started then skimmed through the paragraphs trying to find what in the hell she was talking about. A light scoff from Ethan reached my ears and before I could give him some smart ass comment he turned around, flipped the pages forward, then pointed his finger to the word “WORK”. I smiled softly at him and he nodded his head then turned around. “The object must move over some distance in order for work to be done. Second, the force and the distance of movement must be in the same direction. And finally, the force must be constant.” I answered, regurgitating the words smoothly from the text book. Lifting my head, I met Regina’s gaze as she smiled down at me. The struggle was so fucking real as I tried not to look at her boobs in that amazing dress she’s wearing.

“Thank you, Ethan.” Regina replied then walked back to the front as she continued talking.

Thank you Ethan? The fuck. He turned around in his chair and pushed his tongue out. Usually shit like that would bother me but knowing that I’m the one kissing her and he’s not is a victory I will always have. The rest of class went by without any problem since I’d decided to pay attention knowing she would call on me again, and she did so I’m glad I was prepared for that. Gliding to her desk she leaned her elbows on to it, giving everyone the sexiest once over ever. With only 5 minutes left of class Regina gave everyone permission to leave giving me a big fucking smile because I know what comes next.

Us time.

“So you staying after.” Belle asked as she slid on top of my desk with her backpack on. Standing up, I pressed my back against her chest and hugged her from behind.  
“Yup. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Shaking her head yes, Belle leaned back into me as I held her close. I could feel Regina’s eyes staying on us as I rocked her back and forth, still feeling shitty that I had upset her earlier today. The door to the classroom swung open as the last student left and all our friends barged in.

“Why do I always miss the cuddle sessions.” Jefferson pouted. He turned his head to Regina and waved frantically at her. “Show me that dress, missy.” he stated as he damn near sprinted to her desk to talk to her. He spun her around slowly as a slew of compliments fell from his lips.

Ruby, Killian, and the rest of the girls walked over to us and circled around my desk.

“I was thinking we could go shopping for our outfits today.” T commented.

Ugh, fucking shopping.

“You guys can go, I have to stay after to do some studying.” Hopefully it will be Regina’s body. “I’ll just grab mine next week.”  
“No girl you can not wait until the last minute.” Dorothy said.

Letting go of Belle I stepped back taking a spot in our huddle and before I could answer a sweet laugh filled the classroom. Jerking my head back I saw Jefferson talking closely to Regina and they were giggling.

“Earth to Emma.” Kelsey teased.  
“Sorry.” I whispered. “No, you guys go ahead, plus I don’t even know if I want to go drog or fem.” I finished, giving my attention back to the girls plus Killian.  
“Definitely drog.” he said. “You in a decent suit and tie. To fucking die for.” Killian said with a devilish smile.  
“Plus it’s been forever since you’ve worn one.” Ruby added.

It has been. Since freshman year.  
“Okay, but only one condition. I get to pick out my own outfit without any of you there.”

Enter the chorus of groans.

“Emma, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jefferson said joining the group draping his arm over my shoulder.  
“And why not?” I replied scowling.  
“What do you mean why not?” Killian added. “If 2 plus 2 didn’t match you wouldn’t find 4.” he joked.

Well damn. With quick movements I jetted around our friends and locked him in a choke hold as I rubbed my fist over his hair.

“Pineapple! Fucking pineapple.” he shouted our safe word as we wrestled around in a playful manner.  
“If you guys break anything you buy it.” Regina warned.

Through bursts of laughter we finally calmed down, gave her an apologetic look, and went back over to our friends.

“Hey, if I’m actually dressing up you all have to at least let me pick my own outfit.”  
“Fine. You win. Will we at least get a picture?” Jefferson asked.  
“Nope.” I replied popping the ‘p’. “You all have to suffer until you see me. Same for prom too.”

They sighed but eventually gave in.

“We are going for violet. Not lavender but violet. So don’t come looking like you’re going to an Easter dinner.” Sadie joked before she pulled me in for a hug.  
“Hugs!” shouted T as they all crowded us.

Sometimes we are just so disgustingly cute. 

I walked with them to the classroom as they said bye finally leaving Regina and I alone. When I turned though I jumped from surprise as she was standing right behind me with a raised eyebrow and a flirty smile.

“A suit huh?” she asked stepping closer. “Will I get to see it?”  
“Are you going to the dance.” I teased back.  
“I will, I have to chaperon.”  
“Well, you’ll see it then.”

Frowning slightly, she gave me a kicked puppy look as she stuck out her bottom lip. I wanted to jump in her arms and bite the shit out of it, hearing her moan in pleasure.

“Fair enough.” she finally said. “You ready?”

You have no fucking idea.

“I am.”

We walked to the parking lot slowly, making sure the school was mostly deserted before I followed her home.

“Do you remember how to get to my house?” she asked as we neared my bike.  
“Yup.”  
“Okay, then you leave first. I’ll be about 5 minutes behind you.”

Always so cautious, but I get it.

I put on my helmet and rode out of the lot, I caught a shit ton of green lights on the way which was going to get me there in record time. I kept checking my side mirrors to see if she was close but I couldn’t find her anywhere until I pulled into the parking garage and already saw her car. She was leaning against the driver door and as I parked horizontally in front of the Porsche I gave her a confused look.

“How did you get here before me?”  
“A shortcut.” she smiled, pushing her body off the car and reached over to pull off my helmet.

My hair fell in front of my face, tickling my nose.

“What shortcut?” I questioned.

Laughing, Regina slid her hands through my strands moving them back to clear up my face.

“A woman has to have her secrets.” she replied with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes, I got off my motorcycle and followed her to the elevator. Slipping in, she lifted her wallet to the pad and the door closed. I took the spot on the right side of the elevator and she took the left. Casually, I rested my hand on the wall behind me and closed my eyes. I hummed Aretha Franklins’ ‘Think’ as the elevator began to rise. Grandpa always use to sing and hum her music whenever he came to visit. He use to tell me she was one of the best singers of all time.

My breathing caught in my chest as the hair on my arm stood on end. Maybe Regina takes ninja lessons on the side because I didn’t hear her come up to me until her warm body was pressed against mine as she placed soft kisses on my neck.

My eyes flew open and I gasped loudly at the contact. Slowly she dragged her lips up the vein then gently tugged on my ear lobe with her teeth. I moaned embarrassingly loud and felt that smirk on the side of my face. Moving her mouth to mine she softly connected our lips, her tongue slipped out asking for entrance and I happily obliged. At about the time my lungs felt like they were going to explode, Regina moved her mouth away from mine biting down on my bottom lip before pulling away completely.

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” she said in a low husky voice. Her hands moved skillfully under my shirt, gently tracing the tips of her fingers over my skin.  
“Fuck Regina.” I groaned out through clenched teeth. My hands began to drift up to her hips before the elevator dinged. When the door began to open she stepped away from me with a hungry look in her eye and walked out leaving my face flushed and my lungs spasming from lack of oxygen. Once my motor skills returned, my legs moved as fast as they could and I caught up with her just as she was opening the door to her place. Stepping to the side with ease Regina let me in behind her then closed the door and at the sound of the lock clicking my heart began to pound.

I wanted alone time. Now we are alone so why am I nervous?

Unlacing my boots I took them off, placing them neatly near the door, slipped off my jacket then set my helmet down. Regina brushed past me softly, heading to the stairs.

“I’m going to go change. Do you want anything to wear?”

How about nothing at all.

“Yes, thank you.”

She jogged upstairs, turned her gaze to me then tilted her head, motioning to follow. I bolted up the steps behind her and waited at the top as she walked to her dresser. Fishing through the drawer, the same clothes I was wearing last time were handed to me. Grasping them I slipped into the bathroom, threw them on and came out in record time. 

The weight in my stomach dropped and twisted into knot as I gulped. Standing with her back towards me Regina had on leggings, but her back was bare. I mean nothing. Just skin.

Fucking throb.

Tilting her chin over her shoulder she made eye contact with me then smirked as she slipped her shirt on. It ended in the middle of her stomach.

Double fucking throb.

“Come on, you hungry?” she asked reaching out her hand. Wrapping my pinkie under hers she led me downstairs while I chuckled.  
“Are you trying to fatten me up so you can eat me later?”

A melodic laugh floated from her lips.

“No, I just like to cook and you like to eat. Do you like Manicotti?”

Damn, I was kind of hoping that would take a sexual turn.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had it.” I replied honestly.

When we reached the bottom she gave me a faux surprised face.

“Never had Manicotti. Well Miss Swan it’s you’re lucky night.” 

See when she says it like that, then it’s turn on. Smiling from ear to ear, I started to walked into the kitchen until she held up her hands.

“You will be sitting on the couch working on your project.”  
“Wait what?”

No but for real. Wait what?

“On the couch, project, now.”

I frowned openly at her feeling my shoulders drop.  
“We get some time alone and you want me to do more school work?” my voice was sounding close to a whine.  
“Yes. I can’t have you in here distracting me.” her lips pulled into a teasing grin.

Spinning me around she gently pushed my body towards her living room with a small chuckle behind it. I sulked to my backpack, grabbed it, then to the couch, flopped down and pulled her laptop to my lap as I laid out resting my head on the pillow behind me.

Stupid Paul Dirac. Fucking cock block.

“But I have most of my stuff on my other computer. How will I know where I left off.” I tried on more time.

She shot me a glare from over the counter and I hunched my shoulders. That meant ‘don’t play games, do your fucking work.’ As I worked on my project, taking little notes here and there I’d find myself taking quick glances at Regina while she worked in the kitchen. She was so fucking hot when she’s focused. Slowly she dropped her head back, making eye contact with me, and pointed to the laptop with the knife she was holding.

With a smile I continued working on my biography. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she called me into the kitchen.

“Can you come taste this?”

Quickly I sat the computer down and jogged into the kitchen, Regina lifted herself onto the counter holding a spoon in her hand. Not asking questions I stepped in between her dangling legs, wrapped my lips around the spoon and sucked it off.

It tasted like cheese.

“That’s really amazing.” I gurgled out, staring at the spoon hoping more would appear. My eyes caught her hand moving to my face as she lifted my chin to meet her gaze. Brown eyes bore into mine as her thumb swiped over my lip, bringing it back to her face and licking it off.

“You had some ricotta on your lip and you’re right, it is amazing.” Regina winked at me, slid off the counter and walked around my frozen body.

She’s such a tease. Spinning around, I went to tell her.

“You know that-” SPLAT. What. The. Fuck.

Regina let out a deep belly laugh that echoed off the walls in her loft and I wished I could see her face if I wasn’t covered in whatever creamy wet mess this was. I wiped my eyes then flicked my hands shaking off the cream.

“I told you I’d get you back.” she heckled.  
“Get me back for what?” I asked loudly.

Seriously, what did I do.

I squinted at her trying to see through the shit.

“For the rally.” she said in ‘duh’ voice.

The rally? That was a really long fucking time go.

“Well, remind me never to piss you off. I see how long you can hold a grudge for.”

She gasped jokingly and saw her blurry figure get close, soon her body was pressing mine into the counter behind me. I heard the water run in the sink before a wet towel was wiping my face.

“Don’t be a wuss, at least you didn’t have to go to class after.”

I took over for her, continued to clean my face and shirt.

“You didn’t look like you had been hit with pie after.”

We teased and joked with each other and she finally let me help her with some food. And by helping I mean putting the dish in the oven. I began to set the table as she pointed out where everything was while placing the food on the plate. Sitting down I waited patiently as she brought me a plate of an amazing looking masterpiece.

Food fucking porn.

“What would like to drink?”

You. Fuck, get you’re mind out of the gutter.

“What do you have?”  
“Water, tea, soda, milk...”  
“Soda.”

She came back over with a can of root beer and a bottle in other hand.

“Well cider wasn’t an option.” I joked as Regina placed down my drink.  
“It’s not, for you.” she replied taking her place across from me. “Dig in.” she finished with a smile.

One bite and an uncontrollable groan left my mouth. This tastes so good. I heard her laugh and watched as she cut her dish up into tiny pieces then ate. The energy between us felt calm, as if we’d done this a million times, like this was our everyday routine. I sighed in contentment, thinking how perfect this moment is right now and how unbelievable lucky I am to be sitting across from a woman like her.

Me, Emma Swan.

“How did you know you first liked me?” I asked hoping my brashness wouldn’t throw off the mood.

Regina chewed her food slowly, swallowed then her tongue swiped the inside of her cheek.

“Well, it wasn’t a like in the beginning at least I don’t think it was. It was more of, I noticed you.”

I took another bite and her eyes darted to my lips before she licked her own.

“I don’t know why but on that first day, I did.” she continued keeping her gaze on me. “Then when you weren’t paying attention I thought you were going to be trouble.” cutting herself with a light chuckle her eyes went to the table for a split second. “You were always staring off blankly, I wondered if I was boring you.”

Laughing with her I shook my head no.

“What were you thinking about on that day anyway?” she asked me.

Placing my fork on the plate, I sat up straight and wiped my mouth.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”  
“I can’t promise that.” she said honestly.

Chuckling at the response I took a deep breath.

“For some reason, I can’t control my body around you. When you walked in I instantly got hard, the minute you spoke I was attracted to how well you could command a room, the way your clothes fit you perfectly and after you told off Richie then looked at me, I don’t know it just, as cliché as it sounds, made my body go crazy, including my cock. I think I had zipper imprint from how tight it got.”

I waited for the laugh but none came, what I did get was a look of lust and arousal. Not what I was expecting at all.

“Your cock.” she said hitting the ‘k’ hard.

Oh, I think that’s first time I talked about it like that in front of her.

“I’m sorry, if you don’t like that word then I can use something else.” I said recovering quickly.  
“I don’t mind, it actually...it kind of a turns me on.” she replied taking a swig of the bottle.

Gulp.

Regina watched me take another bite with the same glossy lustful look in her eyes, I shifted in my seat from being under close scrutiny.

“When I went home that night I couldn’t get you off my mind.” Regina continued as she brought the food to her mouth, bit down and ever slowly slid the piece of manicotti off it. “I tried to ignore it thinking maybe I was feeling nostalgic about my high school days. The next day when you walked by car I found myself rushing out to talk to you before I could think about what I was doing. Secretly I was happy that the bell had rung, I used the excuse of writing you pass just so I could keep you a little longer.”

I blushed at her words, remembering how much of blubbering limping idiot I was that day.

“Hey speaking of those events, the volleyball tryouts, you were there right?” I asked.  
“I was, I had to drop something off to Robin I was surprised to see you there, and when you fell...ouch.”  
I chuckled lightly, at least I can laugh about it now.

“Was I the reason?” she asked taking another sip of her cider.

Finishing the last bite of my food, I waited until she was done to clear our plates off the table.

“No, I fell because I’m clumsy as fuck.” I replied as I rinsed off the dishes. “The blue blouse you were wearing that day caught my eye, I should’ve just continued running but no, I had to look at you and then I was looking at the ground.”

Regina stood up, glided over to the counter and placed her drink across from me.

“I’m happy you still made the team. You look good in spandex”

A teasing grin splayed across her lips with the hottest nose crinkle.

“Stop it. I have to admit though, the way you asked to tutor me was pretty sly.”  
“I have some tricks up my sleeve.”  
“Does one of those tricks involve talking about the compatibility of astrological signs?”

Turning off the water, I wiped my hands with a towel, swooped up my drink then walked behind her as she led us upstairs.

“You were getting bold, writing your birthday on the board and then the whole‘i heard those two don’t go together very well’. I needed to rise to the challenge.”

We reached the top and placed our drinks on the night stand.

Regina walked to her bed then laid down on the left side, patting the open spot next to her. I climbed over then fell down in it then slowly she rolled over on to her side and shimmied her hand under my shirt drawing those seductive patterns across my skin. My heart beat in my chest as I watched her hand move underneath the fabric, just beyond that was something shaping up to be a nice hard on.

Drifting my gaze to the side I noticed Regina was looking too. Her mouth had dropped open slightly and her breathing became shallow. The invisible picture she was drawing became much more firm as her hands slid lower, running over the waistband of the sweat shorts. My cock jumped and she took a sharp intake of breath.

“It’s so addicting watching you react to me.” Regina whispered softly, her breath crashing against my face in the most pleasant way. Slowly she began to swipe the crease of my hips going back and for between both sides. My hips jerked once as my stomach rippled from the shudders running up my spine. The bulge in my shorts got bigger and if I wasn’t careful, I would cum.

“When you sa-said-” I stuttered, from her touch. “Our signs represented the ultimate sexual freedom. Did you mean that?”

She propped her arm up and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

“I did.” she said bringing her gaze to mine. Her pupils had dilated considerably and I could see the flush on her neck. “There are no limitations between the two signs.” Swiftly her fingers slipped back under my shirt, goosebumps rose all over my body giving me another crippling shiver. “No taboos.” Slowly she scraped her fingernails down my abdomen and my breath hitched as her eyes burned into mine with sexual desire. “Sex between the two, is raw, carnal-” I tuned her out because now those slender fingers had finally drifted under my shorts but still over my underwear, either way she’s never been this close to my dick and the electric currents have it pulsing. “-it’s aggressively passionate it’s...” she dipped her lips to my ear. “explosive.” Regina finished. Her voice was so full of power and arousal that it almost sent me over the edge.

The tips of her fingers brushed against the base of my bulge and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as my hands dug into the mattress below me.

“I thought you wanted to take it slow.” I rasped out.  
“I do, doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.” she replied lowly then cupped her hand over my bulge. My back arched off the bed and a deep growl erupted from my chest. “Fuck Emma...” she said hoarsely then snapped her hand from my sweats.

I whimpered pathetically as the blood pounded in my ears deafening me from any words she was about to speak. The bed dipped next to me and soon her warm body was straddling me, curling her fingers under the hem of my shirt rolling it up just under my breast. 

The odd sensation of deja vu hit as I realized this is the same position we were in last night.

Trailing her hands down my sides Regina wrapped them around my low back and lifted my body up as her mouth came down to kiss my stomach. I dug the back of my head into my pillow as her lips went places they’d never been before. Sinking her fingernails into my skin Regina nipped at different parts of my stomach, my hips jerked wildly and every time they did she would moan. My hands drifted to her hair and I had to refrain from pushing her down to my cock. 

I had to keep telling myself we’re just making out.

Heavily.

And while it’s mind blowing, we’re just making out, sorta.

“Wah wah wah wah wahhh, she talking to me like I’m dumb, I should’ve known, I should’ve left that bitch alone-”

Regina froze in her spot and groaned annoyingly into me while she moved her hands off my back and slapping the bed. Sitting up, she gracefully rolled off me and to her phone.

“Hey Mom.” she answered with an edge to her voice, then mouthed ‘sorry’ to me. “Okay, wait-let me call you back-no, mom, I’m going to call back.” and then she hung up.

Running a hand through her hair she gave me an apologetic expression.

“Well that’s a way to kill a mood.” she breathed out harshly. “Sorry about that.”  
“It’s okay” I mumbled. “We should’ve probably stopped there anyway I was starting loose it.” My ears throbbed from the heat that flooded my body and I had to take deep breaths to calm down. Fixing my shirt I sat up in the bed feeling the stiffness down below. “Should I go?”  
“As much as I want you stay, I think so. What are you doing after the game?”  
“We’re suppose to be going out. I could ask my parents to ‘stay the night at Belle’s house’.” I said doing air quotes and wiggling my eyebrows.

She walked over to my side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

“No, you should actually hang out with them. Be a teenager.” she replied softly as her fingers tucked some rogue blonde strands behind my ear. “I’ll get you some other time.” 

Pulling me off the bed Regina led me to the bathroom with my clothes. After I changed we walked downstairs, got all my stuff together, and headed for the door. I reached out to pull her in for a hug, she seemed surprised, generally it’s her who’s initiating the contact between us.

“Thank you for the food.” I whispered. “But not for the blue balls.”

Gently she poked my side then pressed me against the door.

“You love it.” She teased, drawing her head back to look at me.  
“I like how it starts.”  
“Well now when you finish tonight you have something more to work with for that imagination of yours.”

Pulling my eyebrows together I gave her a curious look.

“How do you know I’ll finish tonight?”

Regina dragged me back into her body as she opened the door.

“Because I felt how hard you were.”

Point.

“By the way, what did you think...of that?” my voice flipping from flirty and playful to a nervous wreck. It sounds just as bad as asking ‘how did you like my dick?’. Just an awkward question.

She kissed my lips softly, then my cheek and finally my ear.

“I’m impressed.” she whispered giving me a soft moan at the end, before softly pushing my stunned body out of her loft with the door closing in front of me.

A/N: Mini shout out to Aretha Franklin because how can you not. Til next time...

Song: Naggin (Ying Yang Twins)


	20. Chapter 20

Ya girl coming at you guys with another chapter...

Jefferson, Belle, Ruby, and I all sat with Killian as he poured each of us shot from his flask. Everyone accept Belle raised their cup in the air. It was her turn to be the party mom for the night.

“Whiskey rounds.” he shouted.

We laughed still feeling the excitement from winning the game. Yea we kicked those Lion asses in 2 sets, it also helped that Regina was there to cheer me on, this time though she was sitting next to my mom and well, that was interesting. I was surprised considering how careful she’s always trying to be.

“Okay guys, it’s been awhile since we’ve all been out together.” Ruby said. “Let’s have some fucking fun.”

Clinking our solo cups together, I lifted it to my mouth and swallowed without any problems. Killian’s dad has the best fucking whiskey, it always goes down so smooth.

“One more for good measure?” Jefferson asked already holding out his cup.

With a nod of his head, Killian gave us another round. There was tap on the passenger window of his truck and I turned my head to see T with everyone standing behind her. Popping open the door I smiled at them.

“You guys done?” she asked.  
“Almost just one more shot.” I replied.  
“Hey, what about us?” Dorothy asked.

Ruby opened the back door.

“I thought you guys took yours?”  
“We did, but doesn’t mean we don’t want another one.”

Another one? Oh boy.

Throwing back my head I took the second gulp and stepped out of the car. My body was already buzzing just from the one.

“You good Swan?” asked T.  
“She’s a lightweight.” Ruby joked.

We walked around to the back of Killians truck as Jefferson passed out solo cups to the team. Killian followed with pours from the bottle and after we smashed our cups together, took the final drink and walked into the bowing alley. As we entered the music thumped loudly and the neon lights rolled over the walls. I gasped and jumped up and down.

“What?” they all asked me.  
“Cosmic bowling! I forgot!” I said loudly.

Quizzical glances shifted between everyone and then back to my face.

“Are you tipsy already?” Sadie asked with a hint of a smile.  
“Oh this night is about to be amazing.” Rachel replied.  
“Yea, I would’ve never thought I’d see Drunk Swan.” Kelsey added.  
“I’m not drunk or tipsy.” I defended feeling the warm tingles rush over every inch of my body. “I’m just feeling a little loose.”   
“A little?” Belle asked.

Sticking my tongue out at her I walked up to the counter to grab my things. We payed for 2 lanes and 3 games and as we headed to our area Rachel draped her arm around the back of my neck.

“We gonna have tonight?” she whispered in my ear.  
“Tons.” I replied turning my head to hers and noticed how close our faces were. With thoughts of Regina always on the back of my mind, I casually got from under her arm and smiled weakly. Not noticing my subtle attempt to block her, she smiled back then jumped in conversation with Aliey.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and sighed with relief. I should talk to Rachel soon, it’s obvious she likes me. Don’t get me wrong she’s cute, but she’s not Regina.

Regina...

The ache to see her flooded my body and I pulled out my phone to see if she had maybe texted me. Nope, nothing. I figured she wouldn’t since she was very adamant about me having some alone time with my friends tonight.

“Alright so team captains can be Rachel and Emma.” Jefferson said. “Pick who you want.” 

I got Belle, Jefferson, Sadie, and Dorothy. Rachel had Killian, Aliey, Ruby, T, and Kelsey. The game began shortly after we each finished an airplane bottle of liquor Aliey had brought in. 

I may hate myself in the morning for this but tonight I just want to have fun. 

As the night wore on I felt my body buzzing at a high frequency from the liquid courage we and my balance was getting more and more off centered. By the middle of the 2nd game it was my turn again, but when I stood up my legs wobbled sending me crashing down in my seat next to Belle. Giggling, I slumped my body next to hers as I buried my nose in the crook of her neck.

“Okay, I think it’s time we get someone home.” Belle said standing up.  
“No!” I shouted causing some heads to turn. “I juzz wanna stay.”  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Killian asked. His eyes were glossy as fuck.

Belle took him off to the side then huddled next to him as she explained whatever she was explaining. 

I don’t need to go home. I’m fucking fine. Standing up I attempted to walk only to stumble a few steps to the left running into Ruby.

“Whoopsies!” I said in a high pitch voice.  
“Somebody is feeling good.” she replied while wrapping her arms around my back and pulled me to her chest.  
“Yeaup.”

A few seconds of cuddling passed when I felt a warm body from behind.

“Time to go.” Belle whispered.

I shook my head in Ruby’s chest like a bratty child.

“Emma, you should go.” Ruby cooed and I pouted. She only used this voice when I was being extremely stubborn.  
“No.” I added a stomp. “I don’t want to go to my house.”  
“Where do you want to go?” Belle added and I jerked my head to her.

She looked like she was standing sideways, okay, so maybe I am drunk.

“You know.” I sang back.  
“I do?” she questioned.  
“You do. But you’ll have to catch me firsss.” I rolled out and Belle gave me a confused look.

In an instant I bolted out of Ruby’s arms, weaved through my friends and began to sprint to the exit. At least it felt like a sprint, it’s hard to tell when I have whiskey legs.

“Fuck!” I heard Ruby shout before I left through the door. The chilly night air felt amazing as I kept up my pace to Killian’s truck.  
“EMMA!” yelled Jefferson.

I heard a bunch of footsteps from behind pushing me to go faster. Bobbing and weaving through parked cars I reached the truck, slid behind the bed then ducked. For some reason alcohol brings out my inner child when it comes to having fun, a sexual deviant when I get turned on, and a lack of filter turning me into one bold motherfucker. 

Or stupid, depends on how you look at it.

“Shit where is she?” I heard T say. “I thought you said she was drunk?”  
“She is, don’t ask me why she can run faster like this than when she’s sober.” Ruby replied.

Giggling at her comment, I heard their footsteps pause.

“Shh you two, did you guys hear that?” Sadie asked. “I think she’s on the other side of the truck.” she finished in a loud whisper.

I heard the crunching rocks beneath their shoes and balancing that best I could in this duck position I shifted back a little then jumped up from behind the tail gate.

“SURPRISE!” I yelled loudly scaring all of them into jumping back about a foot. Laughing loudly my hand came up to point a finger at them.  
“Oh thank fuck sakes!” Rachel sighed. “I thought we’d lost you.”  
“Here I am!” I shouted.

Slowly I began to back up from them sporting a teasing look.

“Emma...” Jefferson warned, obviously he could tell what I was about to do.

Approaching me like a wild beast they all crept closer to me while I took a step back, I went to spin on my feet however before I could run off I felt a body slam into mine sending me to the ground. 

“What the FUCK!” I cursed.  
“You left me no choice.” Belle joked before she got up, dragged my noodle like body off the ground then wrapped an arm over my shoulder.  
“Come on, let’s get you home.” Jefferson said taking a step to me as he reached his hand out.

Tugging away from him I leaned more into Belle who could barely hold me up as it was.

“I don’t want to go home. I want to go to Re-”  
“Annnnd Killian and I should take Emma home.” Belle replied cutting me off and shooting me glare.

Rude. She didn’t let me finish.

“Belly, noo I want to go see my girl-”  
“Emma.” she said sharply then sighed, running a hand over her deep red hair. “I’m going to help her in the truck.”she said to everyone before reaching her hand out to Killian for the keys. He leaned over to kiss Aliey on the cheek, whispered some words in her ear then trudged to us and placed his keys in her hand.

“Make sure you sleep on your stomach tonight.” Jefferson said taking a step to me.  
“Pleaaaase do.” Ruby added.

After we said bye to everyone Belle and Killian walked me to his truck, apparently the one I thought was his was not at all. He was a few rows back the opposite direction. Working through the stumbles and giggles from me the truck came into view. Unlocking it they helped me get in which was an ordeal to say the least. If his shit wasn’t lifted to fucking space I wouldn’t have to worry about busting my ass. A big push later I was finally in and laid across the back seat feeling the sleep creep in heavy. 

The back passenger door opened and I heard Belle and Killian snort.

“We need you to get up.” Belle said.

Shifting my lazy gaze to her I pouted.

“Why are you being so mean to me?” I whined childishly.  
“She’s not, we’re just trying to get you out of here.” he replied lifting my head as he slipped in. With ease he placed it back down on his lap then softly shut the door.

“Why aren’t you driving?” I asked rolling my head back to look up at him.  
“Belle’s the party mom tonight, remember?” he replied placing his head on the window as he began to rub small circles on my back. “To the Swan house driver.” He joked to Belle.

Abruptly I sat up with my body moving faster then my stomach and when it caught up the alcohol sloshed around causing it to lurch. All that came up was burp but I reminded myself never to do that again, I didn’t want to have to clean this beast out tomorrow.

“I’m not going home.” I said crossing my arms.  
“Emma we have to get you home.” he sighed. He sounded so over this fucking conversation.  
“Fuck that, I wanna go to Regina’s.”  
“We don’t know the way to Regina’s and I’m not too confident in your sense of direction at the moment.” he replied trying to hold back the annoyance.   
“Guys!” Belle said harshly, spinning around in her seat. “Stop fucking bickering. Emma, sit back in your seat and put on the seat belt, Killian stop egging her on, we can’t take her home like this. Mr and Mrs S would freak out.”

As I slid on my seat belt I stuck my tongue out at him like a little sister who got her brother in trouble.

“And Emma, Killian is right too, we don’t know how to get to Regina’s nor do I trust your judgment at the moment.” she added and he stuck his tongue out after she finished. “And I can’t take her to my house because I’m ‘suppose to be staying with Jefferson’ and Killian is suppose to be staying with Aliey.”

I heard a frustrated sigh come from the front.

“She lives in the lofts that just went up.” I mumbled as I rested my head on the window near me letting it cool off my sweaty forehead.

As the truck pulled out I felt my eyes slowly drift shut.

SQSQSQSQSQ

“Emmaaa.” a sing song voice said. “Emma!” it shouted this time along with a violent shake. My eyelids felt heavy as they drifted open and my head felt like it was spinning. Is it possible to get even more drunk after you take a power nap? Belle was standing next to me with the door open and reached her hand to unbuckle my seat belt. Shifting my gaze to a passed out Killian I shoved him hard and his eyes flew open.

“Huh? What? I’m up! I’m up.” he said in an alarming tone. His glazed eyes met mine and he smirked. “You look like shit.”  
“Asshole, so do you.” I joked back. Sliding out of my seat belt I reached my hand to Belles and she gently pulled. I did not get out gracefully. It was a struggle, my body is still off from the whiskey coursing through my bloodstream. After I damn near jumped on Belle to get out, Killian came around to wrap one of my arms over his shoulder and Belle did the same.  
“Is this it?” she asked

I looked around as if I could see clearly and nodded, we’ll find out shortly. Wobbling to the elevator, we got in and they propped me up against the wall. My chin fell to my chest and groaned. Shit, I’m so fucked up right now, drinking was a big mistake.

“Which one?” Killian asked trying to hold himself up.

I pointed to the area and he sighed.

“This one?” he asked. I shook my head no. “This one?...” and it went on like that until I think he found the right one. Finally we started moving and all I could think about was the soft bed I was about to lay in with my girlfriend. Belle began to dig through my pockets. Finding my phone she pulled out and began to text. When it seemed she was done she slipped it back in my jacket.

“Told your parents you’re staying at Kelsey’s.”  
“But I’m not.” I said in a confused tone.  
“It’s called a cover.” she replied 

The elevator dinged loudly and I winced as it echoed in my eardrum. Don’t remember it being that obnoxious. They dragged me out since I was having hard time actually picking up my feet as we reached her door I didn’t have time to think about the implications of my foolish impulsive actions before Belle knocked lightly. I swear I heard laughing inside before it stopped and muffled steps came towards us. As my head hung down I watched as the door separated from the frame and slid open. Big manly boots came into my view and for a moment I wondered if I we had the wrong apartment.

“Uh Regina!? I think it’s for you.” said a deep voice.

I know that person. Drawing my head back I looked up to find Coach Robin standing in the doorway looking us over one by one.

“Heyyyyyy Coach.” I drawled out then gave him a cocky smirk. Regina’s tiny figure popped up behind him and my smile grew. “Heyyyyyy babes.”and I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She stood there frozen like a statue as her eyes did the same as Coach’s wandering from Belle to Killians then mine.

“Hey Ms. Mills sorry to bother you at this time of night-” Belle started but my loud laugh interjected.  
“Wrong! Her name is Regina.” I rolled my eyes as if it were obvious. Dropping my forehead to the side I rested it on her cheek. “You know that.” I whispered teasingly. 

Completely ignoring me, she continued.

“We didn’t know where else to take her or really trust anybody else to take care of her.” Belle finished.  
“Her mom thinks she’s staying at Kelsey’s house.”

Regina nodded then pulled Coach out of the way as they walked me in to her place.

“This place is fucking amazing.” I heard Killian whisper to me.  
“You should see her bed.” I replied loud enough for everyone to hear.

Both of my friends giggled as we turned around, lining ourselves up with the coach then plopped down on the comfortable cushions. Regina closed the door then moved to stand in front of us with Coach at her side. Her lips were pulled tightly together, eyes narrowed to slits and if looks could kill I would be dead ten times over.

“No, don’t look at me like that. You said ‘have fun with your friends’.” I replied doing my best Regina impersonation.

No response. Only a glare with fire burning behind her orbs and Killian chuckled next to me.

“Somebody’s in trouble.” he murmured and I leaned over to punch him hard in his shoulder. He wouldn’t feel that now, but in the morning he will be cursing my name.  
“Do you guys have a way to get home that doesn’t involve drunk driving?” Regina asked finally speaking.

Belle and Killian didn’t answer, instead they sank down further into the couch and crossed their arms over their laps.

“I didn’t have anything to drink.” Belle whispered. Regina nodded at her then shifted to Killian with a glare.  
“Haha, I’m not the only one trouble.” I teased.  
“Emma enough!” her commanding voice struck me like a cord. I did my best puppy dog expression but she didn’t even flinch. Ugh, I literally just got out of the fucking shit house.

“Regina, why don’t I drop them off that way Emma can have a ride home in the morning.” Coach interjected as he grabbed his coat and threw it on then looked at them. “Come on.”  
“What about my truck?” he asked.  
“He just said so Emma can have a ride in the morning.” Regina replied, she didn’t seem to have the patience to be dealing with this and it made Belle and Killian stand up as if they got the hint.

Placing a hand on my shoulder Belle leaned down to kiss my cheek. Gripping under my chin she turned my face to hers.

“Don’t be stupid.” she warned with a small smile.  
“Can’t promise anything.” I answered truthfully as she took her hand away from my face.  
“Please get my truck back to me in one piece, oh, and have fun.” he said winking followed by a kiss on my other cheek.

They walked out with Coach in tow and after they said bye one more time Regina closed the door behind them, sighing deeply she turned around and walked in the direction of her kitchen.

“Why don’t you seem happy to see me?” Because apparently my balls are fucking huge right now to talk to her in the state that she’s in.

I heard a cabinet slam shut and some water being ran.

“Regina.” I sang dropping my head back over the edge of the couch.

The water stopped running and her slender figure moved quickly up her stairs.

“Where are you going?” I asked trying to get up and follow, however I didn’t get very far before my foot caught the edge of the coffee table and of course, I fell.  
“Jesus Emma.” I heard Regina gasp as her feet thundered back down the steps and by my side. 

Throwing my arm over her shoulder she helped me to my feet and we headed for the stairs.

“Thanks.” I replied turning my head to face hers.  
“Don’t mention it.”

My eyes stayed on her face and I noticed she had on more make up than usual and nice earrings. Strolling my gaze down I saw she was wearing a cute short dress and sexy heels.

“Did you go somewhere?” I asked as we fumbled with the steps.  
“Yes.” she answered shortly.  
“Where?”  
“Out.”  
“Where out?” I asked more specifically.  
“Can we just please get up these stairs first.” Regina said with a heavy sigh.

Right, one thing at a time. I focused on the basic principals of lifting one foot then the next until we reached the top and walked to her bed. She sat me down gently letting my arm slide off her shoulder and I crashed my back into her soft mattress.

“So where out?” I asked feeling my body hum. Could be from the alcohol, could be from the smell of Regina wrapped around me, it could be both.  
“To a club.” she stated as I heard her heels clicking around the room. Tilting my head back I watched her rummage in a drawer, grab some clothes, shut it then walked back over to me.  
“Dressed like that? Trying to pick up somebody.” I teased, keeping my eyes on her graceful movements.

Kneeling down on the floor I felt Regina tug at my leg.

“Do you know you’re wearing bowling shoes?” she asked. I heard the crack of amusement in her voice and smiled.  
“Can’t see me can’t stop me.” I joked. Her airy chuckle filled the loft as I felt the laces being undone. “So did you have fun?” I question again.

She slid the first shoe off then the second before rolling off my socks.

“It was okay.” she muttered standing up and smoothing out her dress. “Put these clothes on.” Leaning down she grabbed the small pile on the bed and brought it to my side. I sat up carefully, reached under my shirt and behind my back to unhook my bra.   
“Why just okay?” Shimming it off my shoulders I pulled it from underneath, tossing it to an unknown destination.  
“Are we playing 21 questions?” Regina asked as she turned around, being her modest self and giving me some privacy. Like she didn’t want to be too far in case I did something stupid but far enough to not make me feel uncomfortable, even though could I care less.

But that’s Regina.

“I’m just curious. You are all dressed up.” I joked slipping my arms through the holes of my shirt. I tugged upwards trying to get it from around my jaw but I couldn’t. Three failed attempts later I gave a frustrated sigh and dropped my arms beside me. “I need some help.”

Regina twirled on her heels and her eyes widened at my bare breasts. The tip of her tongue came out, swiping over her lips and I could see she was fighting the urge to charge over here. She shook her head gently as she walked over to me, dark hazel orbs left my boobs and drifted to my eyes. With ease she slipped in between my legs and curled her fingers around the neck line to stretch it out as she lifted it over my head.

“It was just okay, because it was.” she replied dropping my shirt to the side. Her eyes clouded with lust as she stared at me with an intensity I have yet to see. Watching Regina fight with herself gave me a new confidence on top of my already annoying drunken stupor.  
“Did you miss me?” I leaned back with my palms resting flat on the bed, pushing out my chest even more.

Regina groaned inwardly while she took a step back and softly bit her lip. Her hands balled into fists while she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Please put on a shirt.” a whisper so low I had to strain to hear it.  
“Not until you tell me if you missed me.”

A huff left her lips.

“Emma...” it came out like a half plea half warning.  
“Regina...” I mimicked.

The slow and dark chuckle that filled the area gave me goosebumps. Is she about to teach me a lesson? God I fucking hope so.

“You’re not going to make this easy are you?” she asked lowly, lifting her gaze and zeroing in on me.  
“Not in my nature.” I replied cocking my head to the side basically begging her to retaliate.  
“Then yes, I missed you and I needed a distraction. Now, will you put on the shirt I gave you.”

Damn, I was hoping she’d put up more of a fight. Keeping good on my word I slid the tank top over my head and put it on. 

“I’m going to need your help with these.” I said pointing to my pants. Raising an eyebrow Regina walked over to me like tiger ready to prance. With the tip of her fingers she pushed on my chest laying me down then dragged her hands over her my covered breasts, down the middle of my stomach, then unsnapped my jeans. I lifted myself up on my elbows and she was there to meet my gaze, her eyes once swirling heavy with lust. Curling her fingers around the top of my pants she gave soft tug as I lifted my hips letting her slide them down my legs to take them off completely.

Regina stood keeping her eyes on mine, then dropped them down to the boxer briefs I was wearing. I was hard, nothing new there, but what was new is the fleeting look of desire that crossed her face as she stepped closer. That was enough to set me over the edge. Sitting up I reached for her arm then pulled her slender body down on top of me, or tried, she caught herself on her hands hovering inches above me. 

No more games.

I wrapped my hands around the back her neck crashing our lips together in a fervid kiss. There was nothing soft about the way our lips moved against one another, the way our tongues danced the tango, swirling around tasting the hint of cider she must have tonight. Pushing her head further down Regina deepening the kiss causing my throat to constrict. She would only draw her lips back for a second before covering mine again. I felt her right hand make its way down to the inside of my thigh, automatically I spread my legs open for her and as if I gave her the go ahead she placed her palm over my throbbing cock, squeezing gently. 

Tearing my mouth away I growled lowly and started moving my hands across her back, secretly looking for the zipper or the j hooks that may be holding the dress together. It was hard to stay focused when her hand was moving skillfully over my dick and I couldn’t keep my hands from my shaking as I found what was a zipper. Fuck this. Fuck it.

With ease I pushed Regina’s leg out from under her rolling us over so I was on top now. She squealed lightly at my quick movements and I smiled back. Hooking my arm under each of her knees I drew them up placing her feet, in those sexy ass heels, on the bed. Now it was my turn and I smirked confidently as my hands dipped under her dress feeling her smooth skin under my fingers. Teasing her, I skipped the tiny string hugging her hips and went as high as the dress would let me. Paying close attention, I watched which spots made her bite her lip, which ones made her groan, the spots that made her grip the sheet tighter, and which spots made her roll those brown eyes to the back of her head.

“Emma...” Regina panted.  
“Mmmm?” I hummed coyly. My fingers trailed down to her hips as I tugged on the panties and to my pleasure her hips bucked.  
“Yes.” she hissed as I pulled them off of leg and let them slide down to hang out around her ankle. My jaw clenched at the sight of her soaked thong clinging to her sun kissed skin.“Emma.” she gently called out and I brought my gaze back to her. Whatever bit of restraint and rationality she had was gone, dark brown almost black eyes stared up at me. This Regina was running off impulses, and her impulse was me. Without thinking I dove down connecting our mouths once more. The electric shocks set my nerve endings ablaze as my hand slid back in between her thighs. Regina’s legs slowly dropped open the closer I got to her burning heat. I bit down on her bottom lip, letting two of my fingers slide I between her wet folds.

Regina’s hips jerked up and moaned something close to a...purr...? I don’t know but it’s definitely hot and encouraged me to continue sliding up and down repeatedly making the wetness flow out of her, soon all I could smell was her sweet scent. The sounds coming from her throat became louder, more aggressive, it was raw.

It was so fucking hot. 

“More” she said hoarsely.

Licking the length of her neck, I scrapped my teeth over her clenched jaw and nodded. I wanted nothing more than to taste her as I sat up quickly, again...too fucking fast. My eyes fluttered shut as I tried to control the dizzy spell threatening to take me out right now. The room felt like it was spinning, the blood rushed to brain and the slow wave of nausea sank in, rolling through my body, ending with a tingling feeling in the middle of palm.

“Emma?” I heard Regina ask as she shifted on the bed.

Lifting my lids, I saw two Regina’s sitting in front of me, I felt my eyes cross as I tried to focus, feeling the dreaded lurch deep in my stomach. 

Oh. Fuck.

 

I scrambled off the bed, sprinting with the best of my ability in the direction of the bathroom. Another punch hit my stomach hard, I covered my mouth feeling the rise in my throat as I made a final leap into the bathroom.

I had two options, sink or toilet. Deciding quickly I leaned over her sink as the decisions of the past few hours came back out to give me a big final fuck you. After the first round was out of the way I slopped to the floor laying my body on the cool tile as my eyes fluttered shut. A cold wet rag was placed on my head and I felt Regina move me then prop my body against the wall, probably to be closer to the toilet. Opening my eyes I turned my head to find her sitting next to me with her legs straight out in front of her. 

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders as she pulled me in to her side. I responded by resting my head on her shoulder. The only time was moved was when I started throwing up again. When it was over I would slump against her leaning my head back down.

“Thank you.” I whispered, barely registering her response as my eyes closed.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

I moaned breathlessly as Regina dragged tongue along the underside of my cock keeping her eyes on me the whole time. She wasn’t playing fair tonight, here I am sitting in a chair, wrists are handcuffed behind the back of it, and my briefs were resting at my ankles. Her tongue flicked over the tip as she moaned while placing her hands on my knees to lift her body higher. 

Fuck I’m ridiculously hard right now. 

Her left hand slid over and wrapped around the base squeezing while she tugged up. My hips jerked, head fell back, eyes closed, mouth open. Full torrid lips swirled on the tip and I groaned as I attempted to move my hands to the back of her head but was soon caught by the metal holding my wrists. Fuck! Come on.

A throaty chuckle fell from her lips as she left my cock completely, slowly pushing her way up my shirt, over my breasts, leaving one resting at the base of my neck and the other gripping around my jaw pulling my head back down to her.

“Look at me.” she said darkly.

With struggle my eyes fluttered open to see a breathtaking, and very horny, Regina. Dropping her hands back to my lap I sighed happily. 

“Don’t look away again.”

My brain was on the fritz not being able to come up with anything else but a simple nod. In this moment she looks like some sort of sex God and I wanted worship the fuck out of her. It wasn’t until this point that I realized she was still completely clothed. What type shit is that? Shouldn’t we be even here? Or is this some sort of power move. That seems more legitimate. Regina Mills is the fucking queen of sexual power plays.

Blue eyes glued to her dark brown as she dipped her head taking all of me at once. My stomach pulled inward and I had to tighten everything in my body to keep from shooting those thick white shots down her throat. Not giving me a chance to situate myself, she began to bob her head almost to the tip then back down to the base. My lower body began to twitch as she moved faster, her moans would vibrate around me sending waves of shocks all over. Her eyes closed and her empty hand began to roll my balls between her fingers.

“Shiiit.” I moaned loudly not giving a fuck how stupid I may have sounded.

The unrecognizable noises I was making and the way my body reacted only seemed to give her confidence. Applying more pressure to my balls Regina’s lips met the base of my cock and surprised the shit out of me by keeping them there, she drew her lips back only an inch before shoving back down. I don’t know where in the fuck she learned this but my God don’t ever stop because they way the tip of my dick was brushing against the back of her throat was a feeling of bliss. My erratic thrust caught in time with her short bobbing and my toes curled as a sign of my nearing release. 

“Re-Re-I’m gonna-” but she didn’t stop. The thought of her swallowing my load did it, as my ass clenched while my hands tried to fling to her hair and I had feeling I would have bruised wrists tomorrow. That’s going to be interesting to explain. 

My eyes fluttered closed as I spilled my seed down the back of her throat. My nostrils flared as I took deep breath to moan and smelled…

Bacon?

“Shit!” Regina cursed and shot my eyelids open to find her cursing over my throbbing member.  
“Regina?” I asked hesitantly.  
“Fuck, shit...stupid bacon grease.”

What? What the fuck is happening, why does she sound so clear when it should be more gargled considering the position she’s in. Slowly the room started to fade out as bright rays of sunlight shined through the window. Turning my head I squinted and felt my body jerk.

As if an electric shock brought me back to life, my eyes flew open and I shot up feeling soft sheets slip from my sweaty tank top. I shook my head feeling a mild headache forming as I looked around. I was in a bed...was that a...you’ve got to be kidding me. I groaned loudly, letting my body flop on the bed with my arms sprawled to the side. Of course it was dream. 

The grease popped downstairs and I chuckled at the words that flew out of Regina’s mouth.

I sat up in the bed and swung the covers to free my legs. Why does it feel cold? And sticky? Looking down my eyes widened at the cum that was covering my underwear. I turned my head back to the blue sheets that I just threw and saw that there was a wet spot. Oh fuck. This is definitely going in the Top 3 of Emma’s Most Embarrassing Moments. What do I do? Should I blow dry it? Fuck she’ll hear that. 

“Shit.” I hissed quietly.

Okay, think Emma...Think.

Towels. Maybe I can dry it. My equilibrium was clearly still off from last night’s shenanigans as I stumbled to the bathroom knocking my knee cap on the corner of the dresser. You know, that feeling where you don’t know if you want to throw up from the pain or laugh because it tickles. I hunched over and grabbed it, slowly dropping to the floor.

“Oh my God.” I heard Regina say, soon feeling her hands on my sides and I jumped at her touch. They were off me in an instant and I felt guilty thinking she probably thought that meant I didn’t want to be touched period. I stood, keeping my back to her and began playing with the hem of my shirt.  
“Are you okay?” her voice was soft behind me.  
“Yea, just headed to the bathroom.”

I began to take a step towards my destination before I heard the sheets move on the bed. The blood drained from my face as my heart drummed against my rib cage. I went to jet out of there but I didn’t get very far before her slender fingers were wrapped around my forearms. Hard nipples pressed into my back as she folded her arms over me, melting us together. Gently she brushed her nose in my hair and took a deep breath.

“How are you feeling?” Regina whispered. Goosebumps rose as her breath danced across the back of my neck.  
“I’m okay.”  
“Does bacon and toast sound good to eat for breakfast?”

Are we just going to act like I didn’t stain your sheets?

I nodded my head yes while I tried to get out of her grasp, but her strong ass arms held tightened.

“Ah uh.” Her left hand and came up and trailed down the side of my face. “Was it good?”  
“What?” I asked innocently.  
“Okay, act like you don’t what I’m talking about. We need to have a little chat anyway.”

Oh jeez. It’s never a good thing when a woman says that.

“Go get in the shower, I’ll have some clothes for you.” Regina said then let me go and gently pushed me to the bathroom.

As I walked in, I thought about our ‘talk’ and figured it had to do with the events of last night. I wasn’t completely trashed to have zero memory but trashed enough for it to be a little foggy. Slipping out of my underwear and shirt I started the water and it streamed effortlessly out of the gigantic shower head. I stepped in and relaxed into the steady flow as I tried to remember anything stupid I may have done. We got to the bowling had a couple shots, I played a decent game, and then it’s bit blurry from there until I almost threw up on Regina.

I shuddered at the thought. Now that would have been mortifying.

At some point I heard the door open and saw Regina’s hazy figure through the fogged up glass but it didn’t last long as she scurried back out. I finished up quickly, stepped out and found a tooth brush, a hair tie and a folded up towel resting on top of some clothes. A smile graced my lips.

She thought of everything.

After drying off I glanced around for my bra. Hmm, well I knew I was going with out underwear today but where is the other? Shrugging my shoulders not really caring enough to look I put on the sweatpants that ended up being high waters so I rolled the ankle cuff to hold just under my knees. I zipped up the snug hoodie, brushed my teeth then threw my wet hair in a ponytail. 

Finally, I feel human again.

Walking out of the bathroom, I saw the sheets were still splayed out as if she was teasing me.

I rolled my eyes at my lack of control over my body and grabbed my phone. I bounced down the stairs while skimming through the texts from my team and landed on one from mom.

Hey mom, we’re at Kelsey’s house. Is it okay if I stay the night?

Yes. Be home by noon tomorrow and please be safe.

I definitely don’t remember these messages. Jesus now I’m drunk texting, but at least my drunk self was looking out for my sober self. 

The smell of bacon filled my senses and y stomach gurgled as I instinctively licked my lips.

“Over here.” Regina said.

She was sitting on the coach with our plates on the coffee table. Two pieces of toast a few pieces of bacon for each of us. I sat down right next to her brushing my legs against the outside of her thigh and saw goosebumps raise on her skin.

“Thanks.” I said giving her a crooked grin.

Blushing softly she dropped her gaze to her food and picked up a piece of bacon. My crooked grin turned into a smile while I took a bite of my toast making sure to have my plate under my chin while I ate.

“So about last night-” Regina started.

And here… we… go…

“-Do you remember anything?”

I chewed on the bread and swallowed as I set my plate on my lap.

“Bits and pieces. I remember going bowling and then almost throwing up on you.” I replied, taking another bite of bacon as I finished.  
“You don’t remember how you got on top of me?” she asked, sounding almost disappointed. When I turned my gaze to hers however she shifted back into old Regina.  
“No…? Should I have?”

Tearing off a piece of bread she popped it in her mouth then shook her head no.

“Regina…?” I drawled out knowing she wasn’t telling me everything.

She set her plate on the coffee table then folded her feet under legs as she turned to face me. I took a few more rushed bites of bacon and some toast then copied her position.

“I’ll come back to that. First we need to talk about Killian, Belle, and Robin.”

Oh fuck. Did she find out they knew? Did I blab it out to her last night? As if she noticed the nervous look in my eyes Regina placed her hand on my knee and rubbed her thumb across it reassuringly.

“Last night they dropped you off here shortly after Robin and I had gotten back to my place.”  
“Where did you go?” I asked.

She chuckled lightly.

“We’re not doing this again.” Again? “Anyway, Belle said they didn’t know where else to take you and that your parents thought you were staying at Kelsey’s”

Ah, so it was Belle who texted mom from my phone. I’ll have to give her a call and thank her.

“I didn’t have a chance to talk to them before they left with Robin so I need you to answer me honestly.”

She knows they know, they know she knows and now Coach knows too? Her expression shifted from playful to serious in a split second.

“Do I need to be-” she paused, dragging her hand off my knee and leaned against the arm of the couch, placing a hand behind her neck.  
“You don’t have to worry.” I replied scooting closer so our knees could touch. “They wouldn’t do anything like that.”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced away from me.

“Regina look, you should know...they knew before last night. Actually I told them after we kissed.”  
“All of them?” she asked keeping her voice low while bringing her eyes back to mine. She seemed so neutral right now. I don’t know if this is a good or a bad thing.  
“No, just Belle and Killian. They won’t say anything. I promise.” I began to play with my fingers as I so often did when I was nervous.

A deep breath in and she finally let the twinkle of warmth back in her orbs.

“Okay then, I trust you.” she replied with a small smile tugging at her lips.  
“What about Coach? Will he be weird at all?”  
“No, he’s good at separating personal and professional. Although I see myself having a very long talk with him tonight explaining everything.”  
“I’m sorry Regina. I didn’t mean to for this to happen.” I felt like fucking shit for making things more complicated then what they needed to be.

Reaching for my plate I finished off the last few scraps. Her gaze stayed on my every movement and I hated not knowing what was running through that active brain of hers.

“Are you mad?” I asked through chews trying to fill the silence.  
“At first I thought I was, but now I’m pretty sure I was just concerned about you. I was more shocked then anything when I saw you at the door.”

Regina grabbed her plate and joined me in eating again as we talked about my night at the bowling alley. At least what I could remember of it. When we finished she took our plates to the sink, washed them out and came back over to the couch. I motioned for her to lay down and after sending me a confused look she complied.

Turning around so my back was facing her I laid down in between her legs, draping her right leg over my waist as we got settled. Regina’s breath hitched in her chest as I trailed my fingers up and down her thigh.

“So you were going to tell me how I ended up on top of you.” I said thoroughly enjoying the fact that my touch makes her breathless.  
“You sure you want to know?” she asked shallowly as her fingers gently played at my neck.  
“Mhmm.”

She didn’t answer right away, like she was trying to find the right words.

“Things got a little...intense between us last night.” Regina replied skating across my skin and slowly moving her fingers down to my collarbone. I closed my eyes reveling in the sensation.  
“Intense how?” Now I’m really fucking curious.

Did we hook up? 

Nah, she wouldn’t let it get that far.

“I gave you some clothes to change in to and you’re shirt got stuck under your chin. You asked me to help, which I didn’t have a problem with but then you were sitting on bed, topless, looking up at me with your big blue doe like eyes.” Stopping herself to release a gruff chuckle Regina moved her hands to the zipper that was resting at the top of the sweatshirt. She tugged it down at a snails pace to the middle of my sternum then back up. “You should know it was hard for me to control myself, especially when you asked me to help you with your pants...”

I laughed loudly at my attempts of seducing her and Regina laughed with me, that definitely sounds like some shit I would do. 

And even though I couldn’t quite recall what she was saying it all seemed vaguely familiar.

“And did you?”

She drew down the zipper leaving my sweatshirt open then trailed her pointer finger up my sternum causing me to gasp and arch gently into her. Her hips came up to meet me as she groaned lowly. 

The sexual tension is never ending between us, I fucking swear.

“When I got them off of you, I stared at your smooth legs. I was losing a hopeless battle. Out of nowhere you pulled me down on top of you and we started to kiss.” her nails scraped across my collarbone and I moaned as my fingers dug into the meat of her thigh. “Exactly.” she whispered.

“And then what happened?” the words cracked as they left my lips.  
“We got a little more adventurous. You flipped us over before you started to play with my clit.”

A sentence has never gotten me so hard in my fucking life. My breath became shallow and I began to beat myself up that I couldn’t remember this. 

“I was so wet for you.” she whispered slipping her hand under the sweatshirt as she made her way to my breast. “You are good with your hands, it was driving me insane. I needed more, so I asked for it. I think you were about to and that’s when you got sick.”

Well that’s shitty ending to an amazing story. Kind of reminds me of Lost. 

Regina drew her hand out of the sweatshirt and sighed.

“I’m relieved but not at the same time.”

And as confusing as that sounded it made sense. She’s a woman of integrity and pride through and through. So I can imagine our situation is one big mental mind fuck.

“I can’t wait until you turn 18.” she mumbled.  
“You and me both. But if I remember correctly you did say we could have fun.” I teased, flipping over on my stomach and she opened her legs a little wider so I could prop my chin on my palm.

A look of hunger swirled in the depth of the never ending honey pools.

“I did.”  
“So...”

As if she needed distant to think clearly Regina sat up straight and bit her lip.

“For me, last night wasn’t...I-...” and her once calm and collected demeanor shifted to anxious and hesitant. “I wanted you Emma.” she finally said. “Last night wouldn’t have been ‘fun’. Last night, if things got far enough, I probably would’ve let you fuck me.”

Oh.

My.

God.  
I’m sorry, I think I need you to repeat that.

Regina reached her hands down to cup my cheeks then pulled me up to her face, placing a welcoming kiss on my stunned lips.

“You don’t know how insatiable you are Emma.” she whispered against my mouth. “I don’t mind having fun, but not when you’re drunk and I’m well past tipsy.”

I pulled my head back and raised an eyebrow.

“You were?” I asked amusingly.  
“Had a few drinks. That’s no excuse for my actions however it sure didn’t help.”

Chuckling lightly I placed a kiss on her lips, biting softly at the end.

“We’ll just call it a momentary lapse in judgment on both our parts.”

She smiled softly and nodded yes. Her gaze darted just beyond my shoulders and she groaned.

“I have to get ready to go pick up Roland. He wants to hang out with his favorite aunt today.”   
“What about your favorite girlfriend?” I teased.  
“She hasn’t had enough yet?” Regina asked keeping the mood light.

A wide grin spread across my face as I laced my fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her in to kiss the corners of her mouth finishing with a slow drag of my tongue across her lips. 

My eyes locked on to hers as we stared intensely at each other.

“Never.” I mumbled as I dipped my head connecting our lips once more.

A/N:Lightweight threw shade at Lost :D


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: *Ding Ding* “Your captain has turned on the seat belt sign as we are about to experience some turbulence. Please fold your trays up and return your seat to its upright position. Thank you.”

“I think you can make it work honey.”

I looked over at mom who was smiling like a mad woman. 

“I don’t know...” I replied, still contemplating.  
“Do you like it?”  
“I do but...” trailing off I stepped closer to the glass and looked at the suit. “I’m just not sure it will look good on me.”

Mom placed her hand on top of my shoulder and squeezed.

“Try it on.” With a gentle nudge from her we walked into the store and asked the associate to get us that suit we were looking at in my size. But since I waited til the last fucking minute to get my outfit my chances are slim to none. The shitty part about shopping today is that it fucked up my hang out time with Regina. I haven’t been able to see her all week except for class and it’s driving me crazy. Between her off time being filled up with grading and teaching and mine with projects and volleyball it gave us little time to talk on the phone, let alone text. She’s also been weird, no more secret touches, no more fleeting looks of want...it’s been very blah.

Ever since our steamy session on Saturday, that I can’t fucking remember, Regina has kept her space. Like she’s afraid of getting too close to me, physically. I’m chalking it up to her hitting the brakes in attempt to slow down our growing affection for one another.

But it’s not working, not for me anyway. I just want her even more.

And then there’s Rachel, who’s been stuck to my fucking hip all week and while liked the attention it’s been too fucking much. I figured I’d talk to her tomorrow, don’t know what I’m going to say but I’m sure I’ll pull something out of my ass.

Kicking my feet across the floor we found some chairs next to the fitting rooms and sat down. At least I have the dance to look forward to, even though we still can’t be together the way we’d like. As I thought about Regina I felt mom eye me carefully before placing her hand on my knee bringing me out of my pity party.

“You okay?”

I tensed up as soon as the words left her mouth. 

“I’m good mom.” I tried to widen my smile but it ended up feeling like a straight line.

She nodded her head but her eyes were calling bullshit. Leaning back in the chair she moved her hand and placed it on my back, rubbing her fingers in between my shoulders.

“You know when your dad and I first started dating we hid it from our parents for months.”

Um...where is this fucking story going?

“One day we got into a fight.” she continued. “For the next few weeks I walked around the house like a robot. My body was going through the normal routine but my mind was always drifting back to him. Finally after moping long enough your grandparents sat me down and essentially made me spill everything. I was nervous but after we talked, it seemed like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.”  
“What did you guys fight about?” I asked. It felt like a trap and this would somehow turn into me revealing my feelings for Regina but still I played along.

Sighing mom ran a hand through her short hair.

“This is not one of my finest moments but when we first met he was dating somebody else. We hooked one up one night and started sneaking around her back.”

My eyes widened.

“Mom!” I shrieked, hearing my voice filling the tiny store. “I’m impressed.”   
“Out of all the great things I’ve done that is what your most impressed with?” she replied with a smile.  
“I’m just saying, didn’t know you had it in you.”

Laughing softly she tilted her head back to rest against the wall behind us.

“I was young, dumb, and driven by hormones back then.”  
“So what happened?”   
Yea...she got me hooked.  
“I told him that this needed to stop, he didn’t want it to but I couldn’t anymore, I just felt like such a-a...”  
“Homewrecker?” I finished for her.  
“Yea. That’s a good way to put it.”

Is that it? No it can’t end like that.

“Did you tell anyone what was going on between you two at the time?”  
“Only Ariel.” Her light chuckle reached my ears. “She’s the only one out of my friends I knew wouldn’t hunt him down and make a scene. I was always worried that if it got out, that’d be the end of my high school reputation and his.”

The rotations she was drawing on my back slowed to a halt. She drew her hand back and pulled on my shoulder gently. Turning to face her I saw the concerned mommy look.

“I won’t make you say anything. Just know that we can tell something has been off with you lately.”

I nodded my head and leaned back in my seat. Letting my eyes drift shut I thought about how’d she react if she knew the woman I’m dating is my 27 year old physics teacher.

“Is this some sort of reverse psychology?” I asked.  
“No, like I said we are here for you when you’re ready.”

Staying silent I began to crack my knuckles one by one trying to fill the silence. I was chomping at the fucking bits to tell her where my fucking mind has been. I’ve never had to lie and lately that’s all I seem to be doing. And, I feel like it’s taking a toll on me.

“So there’s this person.” I mumbled with a heavy sigh. She didn’t answer right away as if she was waiting for me to continue. Opening my eyes I rolled my head and saw her smile.  
“Does this person like you?”  
“Yea.”  
“What’s wrong then?” she asked, shifting her body to the side giving me her attention.

Running a hand through my hair I stopped mid stride leaving it grasping at the hair in the middle of my head.

“It’s complicated, she’s-” I hesitated. How far is too far.   
“She’s what?” Placing her hand on my back again, her fingers moved to play with the end of my blonde strands. “You can trust me honey.” Deep down I knew that, but this isn’t some cheating high school scandal with the captain of the football team, this is real fucking shit.

“It’s complicated.” I repeated. “Because she’s...older.” whispering the last word I hunched my shoulders and braced for impact.   
“How much?” does she sound… Amused?  
“Older.” was all I felt I could say and she scoffed slightly.

Oh I’m sorry, am I boring you? 

“I’m sorry.” mom added quickly, probably from seeing the look on my face. “It’s just now I owe your dad 50 bucks.”

What? What does that have anything to do with anything?

“Why?”  
“You’re dad and I always use to joke about the type of person you’d end up with. We always felt you were so mature however I still thought you would stay in your age group. Your father on the other hand said ‘i bet you 50 bucks she’ll end up with someone 5 plus years her age’. She said using her best dad voice. “And judging by the way you said older, I’m thinking he’s right.”

Yup, he’s right

“You’re not upset?”  
“Why would I be? Because you like someone who’s older than you? I think there’s bigger problems in the world than that.” and that’s why I fucking loved this woman. “So what’s going on with you and this woman.”  
“Things have just been off. We’re just two ships passing in the night.” Or at school.

Wrapping me up in her arm she pulled me to her side.

“Well, the good news is that the Earth is round, so you’re bound to meet again.”

Gah, mom is fucking cheesy it’s actually awesome.

“Thanks.” I replied with a short grin and left the subject at that not wanting to give away too many clues. As Regina says ‘a woman’s got to have her secrets.’

Ugh, Regina… it’s almost pathetic how much I miss her.

“We’re going to see Grandma and Grandpa Nolan for Christmas.” mom suddenly said as if she noticed my previous teasing vibe slipping away with each passing thought of my girlfriend.  
“Awesome.” I said with a fake smile, unable to hide the disappointment from my voice.

Usually this excited me. Grandpa Nolan is the fucking shit. He lives in Utah and when I go visit we shoot a couple rounds at the range, ride ATV’s in the snow, do some ice fishing, and then finish it off with a game of Powder Puff Football when the rest of the extended family shows up.

But that means more time away from Regina. And yea she’ll be in Boston, that doesn’t mean it’s easier though.

“I figured we could leave early Thursday morning because your last day is next Wednesday?” mom asked.

I nodded, feeling my body go on autopilot. I would say I should be thankful for the distractions I’ll have but I’m not, because I’ll still look for her hoping she’ll randomly pop up knowing how absolutely far fetched that would be. For instance, let’s take this situation. As I sit here waiting for the associate that is taking a million fucking years to come back, I wish with everything in me that she’ll just happen to be shopping at the same place we are. Which is silly but that’s how much I’m into this woman. She has me so fucking hooked that I feel like if I actually wish hard enough that when I turn my head she’ll just fucking…

Waltz…

On…

In…?

What...No, no, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I pinched myself to see if this was real. 

“Ouch, fuck.” I hissed. Yup, it’s real. As real as the stunned expression plastered on my face right now.

Um, thanks to Whoever made that come true I thought as Regina and Mal stood by the rack at the front of the store. Ew, Mal. Maybe I should’ve been more specific. I closed my eyes and muttered:

“I wish that blonde bitch would fly the fuck away right now.”

But to no avail as I cracked my eyes open and saw they were laughing and joking with one another. That sucks, I guess I only get one wish that comes true every 17 years. I’ll be checking back in at 34 then. 

Suddenly Regina lifted her gaze in my direction and I flew back as if the seat would somehow swallow me up. Mom jerked her head in my direction, shooting me a startled look.

“Jesus Emma.” she said loud enough for my secret girlfriend to most definitely hear.

Sitting back far enough I sank down in my chair cutting off my visibility behind the racks until I felt like I could see her but she couldn’t see me. Why in the fuck does this feel so damn awkward? Is it because I haven’t seen her in 6 days outside of school and for the first time it’s with my mom?

“Excuse me, Miss.” I heard Mal call while the associate finally sped from the back with a black dress bag folded over arms.  
“One second. You can follow me over here while I finish helping these customers.” the girl politely replied.

Shit, why would she say that? Bitch you are the fucking worst. I began to bounce my foot on the ground and twirl the loose strands of my hair around me finger, feeling my moms gaze burn curiously at my reactions. Multiple footsteps grew louder and with my free hand I gripped the side of my chair.

“Emma, what’s wrong?” mom asked tilting her chin down and dropping her voice to a whisper.

However I couldn’t speak because as the young woman got closer that meant Regina was closer. I whispered a fucking hope and prayer that this would go smoothly while the girly voice from the associate floated to my ears.

“Here you go Miss.” she said. Black heels came into view behind her and my heart sped up. Act natural bitch. Act fucking natural.  
“Thank you.” mom replied, stepping in to save me as she stood up, took the bag from the woman’s hands before a gasp fell from her lips. “Regina!?”

So they’re on a first name basis?

“Mary Margaret?” she replied with a tinge of surprise.

The dress bag fell down on the seat next to me, taking that as my chance I stood up, grabbed the hanger connected to the bag, whispered thank you to the associate and slipped into the fitting room without a look in their direction.

“Jesus why does this have to be so weird.” I mumbled once I locked the door. Throwing the hanger on the hook I sat down on the small bench while I ran a hand through my hair. Regina’s laugh sang through the door sending tingles up and down my spine. 

It’s been so long since I’ve heard that sound. 

With some haste I started to take off my clothes, when my pants slid down my legs I felt the vibration of my phone. Taking it out, I kicked them off as a soft smile appeared on my lips.

So this is unexpected.

I’ll say. You can blame me for that, I made a wish and it came true.

Placing the phone on the bench I put on the dress pants, slipped my arms through the shirt then began to button it up when my phone went off.

Really? Well in that case I need you to make a phone call asking for another one. For me to be in that dressing room with you...naked.

I almost dropped my phone reading that last word. She chooses to be ballsy in the craziest situations, at a time where we should be most cautious she wants to play games and start sexting me. While she’s talking to my fucking mom.

Sorry, don’t think I can for another 17 year. Guess you’ll just have to walk in here yourself

You know I would.

I bit my lip to hold back the moan that wanted to escape just knowing if I could hear those words coming out of her mouth her voice would have that husky filter to it. A low heat settled at the bottom of my stomach as my fingers moved over the letters on the screen.

And once you were in here, what would we do :) 

Hashtag: went there.

Putting on the jacked I glanced over my reflection in the mirror. I was rocking the fuck out of this suit and the violet shirt just brings it all together. Happy with my choice I changed back into my original clothes, put the suit in the bag and stepped out. Looking to my left I saw mom and Mal in conversation while Regina jerked her head up from her phone. There was a faint blush spreading up her neck and across her face while she tugged on her blouse as if it were too hot in here. 

Which it’s not.

So that must mean she’s turned on. Moisture drained from my throat at the thought of how wet she must be and I coughed gently, getting the attention of the other two.

“How did it fit?” mom asked enthiastically.  
“Tight in some areas, other than that it fit nicely.” I replied keeping my eyes on Regina’s dark brown iris’s watching the glazed over look pass them. Apparently, catching on to my subtle way of saying that I was hard.

Jesus this is fucking hot. 

I walked over to mom who had her hands reached out for the dress bag. Taking the hanger when I got close she draped it over her arm and smiled.

“Glad we found something. By the way Emma, meet your new Vice Prinicipal.” she said pointing to Mal.

The older blonde woman smiled politely at me then nodded her head.

“We’ve met. Nice to see you again Emma.”   
“You too Vice Principal Page.” I replied using my fake nice voice, which is so close to my genuine nice voice that people can hardly tell the difference. “Hey mom is it okay if I go look around the store?”  
“Yes, meet me at the register when I get there.”

I politely excused myself from their mini group and headed back out into the store. I shifted to a coat rack that I gave zero fucks about but the visual of Regina’s ass from this angle is too good to pass up. And what about my text back, now that I’m out of the fitting room is the spark gone?

Casually I watched as she turned around and when her gaze met mine I dropped it to a leather jacket not wanting to give her the satisfaction that I was openly checking her out. However when I looked up again she was gone. Where in the fuck did she go? Mom and Mal idly chatted as they walked to the register and with heavy sigh I went over to meet them.

Taking a spot off to the side I reached in my back pocket and grabbed my phone to text her but before I could it vibrated in my hand as a new message popped in our thread.

Look to the right

Slowly I turned my head to find her standing a few racks away from me with a smile on her face.

Why don’t you come over here?

Watching as she received my message my heart flutter at the nose crinkle and the soft smile that graced her lips.

Not a good idea

Furrowing my eyebrows at the message I texted back quickly.

Why?

It’s just not.

I glanced up to catch Regina’s eye only now her back was turned to me as she skimmed through the other side of the rack. Pursing my lips to one side I raised an eyebrow wondering if it was because of Mal.

I can be incognito if you’re worried about me fucking up in front of blondie. 

It’s not you I’m worried about. I feel like I need to handcuff myself to this rack in order to keep myself from jumping your bones.

I feel your pain. I really do.

We can always sneak into a fitting room ;)

You have no idea how much I wish we could. I know this week has been a little off for us but I want to get some time with you before I leave for Boston Wednesday night.

She leaves Wednesday night? Damn, way to drop a fucking bomb.

“You ready sweetie?” mom asked before I could text back.  
“Yes.” No, I want to keep creepily staring at my girlfriend while we text each other even though we’re only 15 feet apart.

Turning her attention back to the VP mom said goodbye, waved to Regina and walked out of the store, feeling my phone vibrate in my hand.

Do you want to hang out after the dance tomorrow?

Smiling, I took my gaze off my phone and to mom.

“Do you mind if I stay at Belle’s tomorrow after the dance?” I asked, attempting to hide the excitement from my voice.  
“You girls have been hanging a lot lately. But I understand with it being senior year and all.”  
“Is that yes?” I sound way too hopeful to just ‘hang out with Belle’.  
“It’s a yes, but home by 10am on Saturday.”

Damn that’s early but I’ll take what I can get.

“Thanks mom.” I replied as I typed out my message to Regina.

Absolutely

SQSQSQSQSQ

“So I’ll pick you up around 7:45?” Belle asked as we walked with the group to our table for lunch.  
“Yup. Can’t wait to see you all cleaned up.” I joked, throwing my arm over her shoulder.  
“I still think it’s unfair that Belle gets to see you before we do.” T stated as she tuned around, continuing to keep pace with everyone while walking backwards.  
“That’s what happens when you’re my favorite.” I replied winking at her.

And if I’m being honest, she is. Of course I love my main besties but Belle is a true friend. She’s that ride or die friend. Not me, I have questions…Where are we riding to? Why do I have to die? Can I get fries on the way?

“Hey!” Jefferson whined. “What am I? Chopped dick?”  
“Isn’t suppose to be chopped liver?” Ruby asked.  
“I hate liver, but dick I love.” he said smacking his lips.  
“Wait, if you love dick then why chop it up?” Sadie teased.  
“Exactly.” he stated.

We all shot him crazy look not understanding what the fuck he was talking about.

“Listen it made sense before you guys started over analyzing the fuck out of it.” Jefferson pouted.

We continued to fool around while talking about how the car situation was going to work from the game to the house they wanted to get ready and back to school. Reaching the table I dropped my backpack down feeling relieved this was the only thing I have to carry ever since Ruby’s been offering me to leave my duffel in her car. Pulling out my lunch, I set it on the table but before I could get situated a light tap was felt on my shoulder. Anticipating that it was Regina I placed a big grin on my face and spun around but to my dismay it was only Rachel.

“Mind if I talk to you for a sec?” she asked matching my smile.

No, that wasn’t meant for you. Damn it. Well, at least we can get this out of the way. No time like the present right?

“Sure.” Dropping my head to Belle I sent her a quick smirk. “I’ll be back soon.”

Her gaze fell upon Rachel then mine before I received a nod. Walking away from my friends she led me through the maze of bodies and to a grassy area with a tree that I recognized as The Senior Willow. A place where only seniors were allowed to be in, tradition was you carve your name along with the year you graduated.  
“Is this spot okay?” she asked softly.  
“Works for me.” I said with a nervous chuckle. My goal was to keep the mood light but it only made things more uncomfortable. We sat down next each other, making sure I kept enough space between us, although today she seems oddly perceptive and scooted closer to me.  
“In the spirit of not dragging this out too far I wanted to talk to you about us.”

Us? No, there is no us. Us as in friends maybe but that’s all.

“Yea, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about too.”  
“I figured.” she replied.

Oh, that was easy.

“Cool, so you understand?”  
“I understand that you said you’re not into dating teammates, so that’s why I wanted to talk to you about maybe hanging out when volleyball is over.” She shifted her position so we were facing each other and grabbed my hands. I tugged back on them but she held onto them tightly. Her eyes had so much hope. Too bad I have to crush it. I hated this part, I hated being the person delivering shitty news. I want to be the bearer of good news; ‘Did you hear Timmy scored the winning goal?’ ‘Stop crying over Fuckboy Frank, you were too good for him anyway’ ‘Your ass looks amazing in those jeans’. 

That’s the shit I’d prefer to say, but no, here I am about to hurt another persons feelings.

Sighing I snatched my hands back and placed them under my legs in case she tried anything like that again.

“Look Rachel you are a really nice girl. I like you a lot-”

Shit.

By the time I realized what was happening it was too late. Eyes frozen open with shock, my words were cut off by her lips on mine. Instantly I pulled back, staring at the semi dazed look on her face until my eyes focused on the figure behind her on the walkway.

“Regina...” I whispered to myself as my heart ached at how upset she looked in this moment.  
“Rachel...Jesus Emma my fucking name is Rachel.” my teammate said in disbelief.

But who cares, I’m too focused on the pain crossing her face, pain that shifted into anger as her lips tightened to a thin straight line, perfectly shaped eyebrows pulling to the middle, and her jaw was clenched tight. She made a B line down the open walkway and letting my stupid impulses take over I quickly got up to chase after her leaving Rachel by herself under the tree. 

Pushing through the students I tried my hardest to catch up with her but I swear she doesn’t move at a human pace when she walks in heels noticing the distance between us increased. She was a light on the horizon getting block out by the crowd...then she was gone.

“Fuck!” I yelled.

If it’s not one damn thing it’s another.

Dropping my head back I looked to the sky.

“You guys getting a good laugh up there?” I mumbled. But really I couldn’t blame anybody but myself. Although I was not expecting Rachel to kiss me all bold as fuck like that. “Fuck.” I gasped. “Rachel...”

With a quick pace I made my way back to the tree and surprise surprise...she wasn’t there. I ripped my phone from my pocket, found her name and pressed the call button. As I expected it rang once then straight to voicemail. Hanging up I tried again, again straight to voicemail. I tried over and over with the same results.

What’s the definition of insanity?

The warning bell rang causing me to cringe as I thought about how fast this day took a shit. Seriously, what in the actual fuck.

Sending a quick text to Jefferson asking if he can bring my stuff to PE I took the little bit of time I had left to find Regina and salvage what I could of this colossal fuck up. Figuring she’d be standing outside her door greeting students I ran to her hallway. Slowing down once I got close, I fixed my wild hair and straightened out my clothes. Walking in I found I was right, she smiled at a kid who walked in and to anyone else they’d see the same Ms. Mills, but I knew her and I could see she was struggling to keep her professionalism check, especially when our eyes met.

Her body tensed up while her nostrils causing me to stay glued to my spot, blocking up the doorway while people pushed past me. Dropping her chin at an angle in that oh so challenging way Regina shook her head telling me not to do this. Biting my lip I sent her pleading look, I needed her to change her mind because that kiss did NOT mean anything. I need her to know that. My begging was not received however as the last student walked in and she shut the door without giving me another thought.

Message received loud and clear.

I made my way back to PE feeling like the biggest asshole ever. It’s been what, two -ish weeks that I’ve had a girlfriend and already I’m caught in some bullshit like this. Not to mention the way I just left Rachel. Reaching for the handle of the gym my mind spun with ways to fix this setback when a gentle ‘plop’ hit the top of right shoulder. Looking down I saw white bird shit resting on my shirt, what is this? The cherry on top?

The door opened in front of me and Jefferson walked out in his gym clothes. He pointed to my shoulder and frowned.

“What is that?”

I sighed followed by sarcastic chuckle.

“It’s my fucking day.”

SQSQSQSQSQ

The bobby pin slid in my hair holding the braid in place. Mom insisted on doing my hair tonight and to be honest I was too exhausted to fight with her. 6th period went as I expected with Regina doing everything in her power avoid me. Even going as far as rolling her chair to the opposite side of the room and teaching the lesson from there. I understood, she needed to get through class without losing her fucking cool, so in attempt to make it easier I kept my head down and doodled. I didn’t even bother talking to her after class to see if we were still on for tonight knowing it would only make things worse. I’m just keeping my fingers crossed she’ll reach out to me soon.

And because Rachel is mature as fuck she was able to put aside any afflictions towards me as stayed calm and we played a bomb ass game, making it our third win a row. I tried to grab her after but it seemed she could hardly look at me and mumbled “great game, you played well, see you Monday.” Then she got in her car and drove off, I guessed that meant she wasn’t going to the dance tonight. 

Rachel was so great at hiding her feelings that team couldn’t even tell there was tension between us.

“Just one more loop around the ponytail and then we’re finished.” mom said with a smile. “There. Now you can look.”

Standing up, I turned around to face the mirror, giving myself a detailed once over. I had on a black jacket, black slacks, violet colored shirt, black skinny tie and my all black suede shoes. My hair had a medium sized fish braid running along the left side and pulled the rest of it up into a ponytail. She added light touches of make up to my face making me look a little older than what I was. Moms reflection appeared beside me and she beamed with pride.

“My have you grown up.” she whispered, the tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Don’t cry, it’s only the winter ball. What are you going to do for prom?” I lightly teased.  
“It’ll be like this, just a million times worse.” She chuckled, stepping in front of me and straightened out my tie as tears rolled down her face. “I just remember when you were younger and you use to dress up in your dads suits, now here you are, wearing your own suit looking handsomely beautiful.”

I paused her movements and pulled her in for a loving hug. She buried her face in my jacket as she softly cried while I rubbed her back.

“EMMA! BELLE’S HERE!” Dad called from downstairs.  
“One sec!” I responded as she lifted her head off my chest and cupped my face.  
“Let’s go, we don’t want to keep your date waiting because I’m getting sentimental.” mom said with a shaky breath.

Leaning down I kissed her on the cheek.

“Thanks mom. I love you.”

She smiled at me and I thought she was going to break down again before she sucked in a stuttered breath reining her emotions.

“I love you to sweetie. Come on.”

Hand in hand we walked down the stairs and when I descended to Belle’s view her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. My gaze racked over her outfit and shit, she looked hot. A violet colored strapless thigh length dress that frilled at the end, black cute jacket hugging shoulders, black clutch and cute violet heels. 

“Oh my God Emma.” she said.

Mom let me go at the last step to meet Belle. I wrapped her up in a tight hug as I lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle. Chuckling lightly after I set her down she gave my outfit another look and smiled.

“Emma, you look so hot.”  
“Same goes for you.”  
“Aww, David. Look at them.” I heard mom say off to the side.

This poor woman, somebody get her a box of Kleenex

“Alright kids, get out of here before my wife holds you hostage.” dad joked.  
“Wait before you get rid of us, I have a question. Did you drive or did your dad drive you over?” I asked Belle.  
“My dad.” she replied.

Nodding my head I turned back to my parents.

“Do you guys mind if I take Belle on my bike tonight? I promise to be careful, no drinking, and I won’t speed.”

She squealed beside me and began to jump up and down. Both of them scrunched their eyebrows and glanced at each other. The silent conversation they were having was obvious and I knew ultimately it would be up to mom, it always is.

“Okay, Belle why don’t you go ask your dad if it’s okay with him.” mom replied still looking up at her husband.

Not responding, she sprinted out of the door and as she did mom shifted her gaze towards me. Knowing we were about to have a talk I walked up to meet them and they placed one of their of hands on each shoulder.

“You’ve earned this-” mom started. “You’ve been doing well in school, you’ve hardly given us trouble, except for a few incidents.” she finished with a smile.  
“Since you’re acting like an adult, we will treat you like one.” dad added.  
“But, understand the minute you show your ass that will be the minute your freedom gets taken away. Now when you come back home to grab your clothes before going back to Belle’s house, wake us so we can say goodnight.”

Back to Belle’s house? Oh! she’s my alibi, that’s right. One that might be coming true with how tense things are between Regina and I.

“I understand.” I replied.

With a smile they pulled me in for a hug. Thanking them once more I untangled my arms, grabbed my keys, kissed them both on the cheek and headed for the garage. Opening it I found Belle standing outside with her father. Mr. French motioned for me to come over with his finger.

Oh jeez, protective dad talk. I set my shoulders back to look more confident as I strode over to meet them.

“I’m trusting you with my daughter tonight. Don’t let me down Emma.” he said sternly.  
“Dad!” Belle whined.  
“No, Belle it’s okay. Roger that sir. I’ll take care of her.” Roger that? Fucking dumb ass.

He let a small smile lift the corner of his mouth coupled with a head nod.

“Okay. You two be safe out there tonight.”

Mr. French gave his daughter a big hug and a kiss on the forehead before handing her off to me. He waved to us before getting in his car and driving out of the neighborhood.

“You ready?” I asked  
“Definitely.” she replied with a smile.

We walked to my bike and I handed her a helmet. Her excitement was contagious and I found myself feeling a little less anxious about how the rest of the night would go. Maybe if I just hung out with her the whole time she’d be able to distract me from running over to Regina. 

Hurdling one leg over the bike I sat on my seat, feeling Belle get comfortable behind me.

“You know I have to admit, I’m a little worried about how cold you’re going to get in that dress.”  
“I’ll be fine.” she mumbled into my back while wrapping her arms around my waist.  
“Yea but-”  
“Emma.” she said. “Just drive.”

Starting bike, I heard Belle giggle behind as The Savior rumbled heavily under us. Mom and dad poked their heads out the door giving us one final wave before we took off to school, closing the garage door behind us. It was taking me a minute to get the balance right with an extra person but once I did we were off, her grip tightened around my waist as she propped her chin on my shoulder. Feeling as if we were one with my bike I weaved through the traffic, caught all green lights, until we hit the road that led to our school.

“Can you go faster?” she whispered.

Smirking, I cranked down on the throttle speeding us up a little. Not too fast because I did promise...but enough for her to have fun. Tilting her head back she laughed and threw one of her fists in the air.

“WHOOOOOOHOOOOO!” she screamed into the night sky causing me to laugh along with her. “I’M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!” 

Her elated emotions overflowed on to me and soon I found myself screaming like fucking wild child right along with her. Pushing all the shitty energy coursing through me out into the air and when we pulled into the parking lot I felt a lot better and much more relaxed. Taking my normal spot I turned off the bike, clasped the helmets together and helped her climb off it. Quickly we checked each other’s hair, make up, and clothes making sure everything was in place and after I texted mom we had made it I propped my hand on my hip and turned to Belle.

“Miss French.” I said with a confident and flirty smirk.

She blushed as her head dropped. Looping her arm through mine we merged in with the mass amount of bodies that were headed to the gym. Scanning the faces I searched for Regina but there were so many fucking people here that were dressed up my eyes couldn’t sort through the faces fast enough.

“Her car is here. I’m sure she’s inside.” Belle said. Dropping my gaze to her I smiled. This girl is always looking out for me. “Are you guys ya know, okay? In class she seemed really tense and you looked like puppy who just got caught tearing up the rug.” she finished.

My smile slipped into a frown as I sighed and shook my head no.

“Long story short, Rachel kissed me at lunch and Regina saw it.” Her step faltered beside me but she recovered in a hurry.  
“Well, that’s quite a shit storm you’ve gotten yourself into.”  
“Tell me about it.” I mumbled  
“You didn’t try and talk to her about it at school again did you?” 

Another sigh fell from my lips drifting my gaze to the right and found her white Porsche in it’s normal spot.

“I did, but when I got close she basically said fuck off, so I did.”  
“What happened with Rachel?”

Please, can we just drop this.

“I left her there.”  
“By herself?!” she asked raising her voice.

I couldn’t answer so I just shook my head yes.

“Wow Emma.”  
“I know! I know, trust me I fucking know.”  
“Gotta give her credit for pulling through when it came to the game though. I’m actually really surprised. When you guys took off I just thought she would finally tell you she liked you. But to kiss you...wow...and then how it ended. I’m just-wow.”  
“Yea, wow.” I grumbled.

As we took our place in line to go through the gates Belle shifted the conversation away from the dilemma with my girlfriend and to Christmas plans. Her family will be coming into town, they had some things planned but she wanted to figure out a way for the five of us to get together during break for our traditional gift exchange. She sounded bummed when I told I’d be in Utah but after I promised we’d spend some time together when I got back she seemed to be okay. 

We reached the front, checked in and headed to the gym. Screams, loud music, and the pounding of jumps on the gym floor in time with beat reached my ears. Belle pulled me off to the side, slipped in front of me as she began to mess with my collar.

“I know tonight isn’t what you thought it would be, just give me your word you’ll still try and have fun?”  
“You have my word.” I replied with a smile.

Grinning back at me her hands trailed down my arm until she laced our fingers together and led us inside. Upon walking in I found the DJ up on some sort of platform with a sea of bodies gyrating all around us. I didn’t even recognize the gym with the strobe lights bouncing off the walls and the winter wonderland theme decorations. Again I looked for Regina through the mob of sweaty faces but still didn’t see her.

Belle gasped beside me, tugged on my arm and pointed with her finger.

“There they are.” Who?

Jerking my head in the direction of her hand I saw our friends staring at us with their mouths open. Everyone except Rachel. Just beyond their shocked faces I saw Vice Principal Page laughing with...Ho.Ly. Fuck. My stomach twisted into that familiar knot as I stared at Regina who was in a tight black pant suit. I mean tight, that thing hugged her in all the right fucking places. The pants cuffed at the ankle leading me to her heels that looked black and...purple? Why purple? Is this her low key way of trying to match.

I could not take my eyes off her profile, watching her the side of her mouth lift to a smile, the way her shoulder length straight hair moved while she threw her head back, letting a sweet airy laugh out. Even in the distance I can see the vein bulge in her neck and fuck did I want to bite it. 

I’m so fucking shook right now.

My blue orbs dragged from her heels to her jawline.

Jawline to heels. Heels to jawline. Jawline to heels. Heels to jawline. Jawline to heels. Heels to...eyes? Shit, she must’ve felt my stalker like stare drinking her in. With a smirk that hinted to her puffed up ego she lazily turned around to show me the front.

I’m dead. I’m fucking dead. Somebody call 911 because my body is going to combust.

“Whoa.” Belle hissed. Fucking exactly I thought as we both stared at Regina’s low v cut. Low like ending just above her belly button and the only stopping it was the classy belt she had wrapped around her waist.

She knows I can’t fucking function when she wears a regular v cut so why would she wear something like this? Her laugh reached my ears again as she teasingly slid her fingers over her exposed skin but kept her gaze on Mal. I groaned, fighting the urge to go over there, yank her away and fuck her outside this damn gym. She’s got to be doing this on purpose. There is no way she didn’t think of my reaction to this outfit before committing to it.

This is punishment. She’s punishing me. I’m being punished.

“Come on.” Belle whispered. “We can’t keep staring at her like this.” She tugged on my arm but I stayed rooted in my spot watching the two women interact with each other. “Emma.” Belle said and grabbed my chin yanking it to her. “It’s okay, you got this. Ready?”

Hesitantly I nodded my head and she walked us over to our group.

“Okay Daddy, I see you.” Jefferson teased when we got closer.  
“Shut up.” I replied lightly. “You guys like it?”  
“Um, do I have a face?” Dorothy joked causing our group to laugh.  
“Rachel couldn’t make it. She said she had a lot of school stuff to finish up before break.” T said, unintentionally making the guilt seep in.

Out of my peripheral vision I felt Regina looking at me over Mal’s shoulder. As our friends filled our heads with comments I casually looked her way. Once our eyes met I was stuck, I can’t fucking read her with that mask she’s got up but it looks like she can definitely read me. I sent her the saddest fucking look hoping she’d change her mind but instead her right eyebrow raised and just like earlier today, she shook her head no.

Rolling my eyes in frustration I turned my attention back to my group.

“Who’s ready to dance?” Ruby yelled as we made our way to the danfloor. Well they did, Belle had to drag my ass because I am not a fan of dancing. But I told her I’d try, so here we are. Beats watching Mal flirt Regina. 

During our first song I was really stiff, mostly just bobbing my head back and forth while Belle, who loves to fucking dance, did her thing against me. Half way through the second song I started to loosen up, finding my rhythm as more people filled the dance floor. 7 songs later I’m a sweaty dancing fool, my coat was tossed somewhere, my tie had loosened up and the first few buttons of my shirt were undone and I was so damn thirsty.

Getting Belle’s attention I motioned to the bar they had set up for us fully equipped with soda and water. Agreeing, we walked out of the crowd just in time for a slow song to come on. I paid for our waters and after chugging half of my bottle I leaned against the wall and pressed it against my face in attempt to cool down. Belle rested her head on my shoulder and I could tell she was already getting tired.

“You just let me know when you are ready to go home.” I said. Please say you’re ready.  
“Not yet, it’s only been 30 minutes.” a light laugh that turned into a yawn escaped her lips.

I went to respond but soon goosebumps waved over my skin and my hair stood on end. Knowing what that means I shifted my head from side to side as I looked for Regina. Huddled in the corner to my left she was leaning her back against the wall with one foot propped up behind her as Mal talked, although she didn’t seem to be registering her words. She’s too busy looking at me.

Does this mean something? Let this fucking mean something.

Giving her attention back to the blonde she whispered something, patted her shoulder then headed for the exit closest to us. Reaching the door she paused, turned to look at me then left. I think that means she wants me to follow her. Glancing to Belle I saw her staring at the door Regina just left through, she must’ve been watching with me. 

“Go.” she said with a smile on her face.  
“Are you sure?” I whispered. “I can stay-” but she was already shaking her head no, cutting me off from my sentence.  
“No you need to go handle whatever that was.” she replied.

I pulled her in for a tight hug, peppering her forehead with kisses.

“Thank you. Thank you so much Belle.”   
“I know, I’m the best.” she replied with a wink after she drew her body away from mine. “I’ll see if one of the others can take me home and in case I don’t see you before I leave. I had a great time tonight.” and with that she spun around on her heels and headed back to dance floor.

With a smile, I walked out of the gym and started looking for Regina. My eyes caught a tiny frame wandering towards the classrooms and instinctively I followed her, making sure to keep the distance between us. After a few minutes of hearing the sound of my own shoes squeak against the ground, I rounded a corner and saw her entering the hall that led to her class.

Hm, maybe she wants privacy. That would make sense. As I walked in I saw she was unlocking the door to her room, without looking back at me she stepped inside not bothering to hold it open.

Okay Swan, you got this. Just explaine what happened and hopefully she won’t see you as an immature teenage kid. I wiped my sweaty palms over my pants, gripped the handle and entered the pitch black classroom.

;)


	22. Chapter 22

Silence.

It's a bitch.

Silence walks in the room, arrogantly making her presence known. As I blindly try to maneuver in the dark, Silence coolly mocks me. Casually lounging, watching me as I struggle to find my footing. Silence, stretches her long arms and begins to prance around in a circle enjoying my uneasiness. She sings the songs of my doubts. Her alluring powers are heightened when she's shoulder to shoulder with her best friend...Awkward. Watch out when those two are together, destruction and humility is the name of their game. Dancing around in a nauseating rage they stroll out the room hand in hand, feeling satisfied that their job is complete.

The only thing I hear is my heart pounding against my ribs. The only thing I feel is it trying to murder me, attempting to fly out of my chest. Recent studies have shown this is not possible, so I'd appreciate it if it stopped. Like, now.

"Regina?" my voice is barely above whisper. The response I get…

Silence.

My dear old friend.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and turned on the flashlight. Angling it around the room, I didn't see Regina until I aimed the light at her desk. Right leg crossed over left with the palm of her hands resting on top of her desk exposing more of the smooth and supple skin underneath her outfit. Two sharp and suspicious eyes stared at me out of the darkness, her body vibrated with a powerful dominance, and even in this shitty lighting I can see the deep red flush on her cheeks.

She was angry, maybe jealous and I feel like shit for saying that it turns me on more than it scares me.

Taking my chances I placed one foot in front of the other, taking a small step towards her. When she didn't say anything I took a few more, stopping in front of Richie's desk. I set my phone down with the flashlight up never letting my gaze drift from hers. Feeling the tension roll off her, I sighed and prepared for the ass beating of my life with us a few feet away from each other.

"30 seconds." her words came out clipped and dry. At least she's giving me a chance to explain myself.

Deep breath Emma. You got this.

"Regina what you saw at lunch was nothing, I swear. Rachel asked if she could talk to me, we walked to the Senior Tree, and we started talking. She asked me if we could hang out after volleyball, I went to tell her that I just wanted to be friends, that's when she kissed me and, well, you saw the rest." Under her burning gaze I began to fidget with a frayed hem.

"What did you say to her?" her hazel eyes were blank, reptilian; giving nothing away, like the eyes of a professional poker player.

I furrowed my brows wondering what that had to do with us but decided against questioning it.

"I told her she was nice and that I liked her a lot." A chuckle oozing with sarcasm hit my eardrums raising the nerve wracking tension crackling between us.

"So you're saying, what, that you did want to hang out after the season?"

"No! I-"

"Because if I was her, that's how I would've taken it." interrupting me with a raised hand she shot a stern glare.

Heat rose from the deepest part of me as my stomach began to tremble, I dropped my head back and groaned. Annoyance drowned out nerves and fear. I get it, I'm not the one with the moral high ground, but why is she acting like this relationship is a fucking walk in the park.

"If I were her, I would've kissed you too."

Her words caught me off guard and our gazes met once again. Pushing herself off the desk, Regina landed like a cat, graceful as fuck. After smoothing out the non existent wrinkles she took a step forward.

"You should choose the position of your words wisely next time somebody comes on to you." the hard lines in her face decreased in depth as her jaw relaxed and the contoured eyebrows returned to their rightful place.

"The kiss didn't mean anything." I repeated.

"I know." and as if her honest words were encased in magic the tension from my body vanished. "I saw her scoot over to you, grab your hands, I saw you pull away, ramble some half ass sugar coated response in her attempt to come on to you. I saw her kiss you and I saw you pull away but when your eyes met mine, I don't know it just made me-" she cut herself off with a deflated sigh.

No! Don't stop, it's just made you…? I kept the words to myself hoping that woould urge her to continue.

"Emma-" Okay, she's using my name. This is good. "-I know this is not an ideal situation. To everyone else we are two very single women with little baggage." Pssh, speak for yourself. "This is tough for both us just please, try not to let that happen again."

"What about you and Mal?" The question flew out of my mouth before it could be stopped. Regina's face was less than amused.

"What about her?" Well, it's out in the open now. Go on Emma, keep digging that hole.

"Hate to break it to you but she obviously wants more. Don't mean to fuck up the shopping parties with your best friend." unable to hide the disdain for that lady my lips curled up as I spat the words out.

"I can tell what Mal wants and she knows she's not getting it." she matched my tone. I folded my arms across my chest with a thick and dramatic huff.

"And that's suppose to make me feel secure while she's constantly breathing down your neck? Not to mention you don't seem to be bothered by it." my voice hardened with sarcasm and I bit my tongue to keep the words 'I'm not your fucking side piece' from flying out my mouth.

"Fine, if you don't want me to be her friend then I won't be her friend."

"That's not what I'm fucking saying!" I yelled. "God Regina you just-" there it was, that ugly green feeling. That feeling I hated. "-like to twist what I'm saying."

"So then tell me what you're saying Emma." her voice raised and a faint vein bulged directly down the middle of her forehead. Ah shit, take it down a notch Emma.

"I'm saying I get she's your friend, but she also needs to back the fuck off." I stressed the last four words by unfolding my arms and punching the palm of my hand.

Not being one to back down from any challenge Regina raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" the lack of concern in her voice rattled me.

"Wh-you know what, no Regina, if you were listening you would've heard why."

"Careful, you're on thin ice Emma. You told me half of it, now tell me the rest." and I don't understand. What does she want me to say?

"Well she's blonde for one, which seems to be your type when it comes to women." I tried to joke but lips stayed in a tight thin line. An exasperated sigh left my chest as I hid my hands in my pockets. "Regina, what do you want from me."

Narrowing her lids to thin slits, nostrils flared and her chest started to rise and fall at a much faster pace.

"I want you to cut the superficial bullshit Emma. There is something deep down that bothers you more than her looks and the way she acts around me, if that was the case you would've wanted Warren to back the fuck off. Drop the act and tell me the truth."

The things that flew out of her mouth punched my gut, the sharp tone cut through the pride I was wearing like badge and I knew I had to give in. My weight shifted from foot to foot as my gaze dropped to the ground.

"The blonde hair and the blue eyes do bother me. Let's be honest, she's not unattractive. When you're around each other it just seems so easy. You guys can laugh, joke, you can-" I cleared my throat. "-touch each other, all of this in public. You can go out to the mall on a Thursday and not worry about who will see you there, grab some food and actually eat inside the restaurant. I get jealous because we can't do that. I didn't think this would be easy but there's more variables than I thought." Vulnerability fucking sucks. "Sometimes I think you'll ask yourself 'why am I messing with this kid when I have a beautiful woman in front of me'."

My so called emotional cup is running over.

"I didn't want to tell you because it's stupid, the way I'm feeling is just-" and now I'm babbling.

"The way you feel is not stupid." Regina interjected in a harsh tone. "I just wanted to know why she makes you like this. I can talk her."

"No Regina it is stupid. It's so fucking stupid, I don't want to be the possessive girlfriend, the one who says you can't be friends with so and so. She's just so damn obvious about her feelings. Compared to her, Dr. Douche Face Hyde is a saint."

In the heat of this serious discussion my comment was not meant to be funny yet when I looked up the corners of her mouth had lifted and she let out a light chuckle while backing up and leaning on the desk again. A smile cracked on my face and we shared a laugh.

So, where does this leave us?

"Get over here." Regina said. My hands fell out of their perspective pocket and I noticed bits and pieces of my girlfriend showing through this shelled demeanor. I intended to stop only inches away from her but my body had other ideas as my hands cupped her face and connected our lips. The missed sensation of tingles shot through me as I pushed my tongue in Regina's mouth, who gladly accepted it. I broke the kiss, not wanting to go too far and rested my forehead against hers.

"Can I still come over?" I asked softly.

Placing the palm of her warm hand over my wildly beating heart her head nodded against mine.

"I'd like that."

My eyes closed in time with the elevator doors, the jolting motion of it rising rocked my backpack off my shoulder dropping it to my arm. I had no clue if Regina had any intentions of letting me stay the night since our relationship sat in a weird gray area. After our kiss she still seemed off, as if there was something clawing at the back of her mind but was struggling to voice her opinion. Still I went against wearing briefs or a bra. Honestly it's useless around her, their just going to get destroyed. If she asks about it I'd just tell her it's for Belle.

The high pitch ding of the elevator brought me back to the present, getting a clear view of her door after my eyelids fluttered open. Stepping out of the elevator I made good use of my legs, we didn't set a time for me to be back over here but I still felt like I was running late. Trying to get those fucking bobby pins out of my hair was a nightmare. Never again will I let mom do that. Reaching the wooden door I took one final deep breath and knocked.

"It's open." a muffle voice called from the other side.

Turning the knob I walked in at the same time searching for her whereabouts. The light smell of batter wafted under my nose. Pancakes? She's cooking pancakes? At 10:30p.m? I kicked the door closed the heel of my foot, then dropped my backpack to the floor. The sound of the combined actions made Regina whip her head away from the stove and to me.

"Hey." my signature crooked smile graced my lips as I spoke. Bending down I unlaced my shoes, slid them off and headed to the counter that overlooked the sink.

"Hey." she replied, turning off the fan above her. It was only then that the classical music made itself known.

"Didn't realize you were into Vivaldi." Resting my elbows on the counter I peered over it thinking how classy she was until my eyes caught site of the chocolate chip Mickey Mouse pancakes.

Grabbing the plates Regina glided out of the kitchen and around the counter top giving me a much appreciated view of her body. The Nirvana sleeveless shirt hung loose stopping just above her belly button. Before this moment I never understood the appeal of those really short spandex shorts as her toned legs flexed under the weight of her movements to the table.

"Didn't realize you knew who Vivaldi was." Her hips swayed loosely, almost as if she was teasing me.

"I have a decent size music catalog." I replied, keeping my eyes glued to the shorts hugging just under cheeks.

She set the plates down side by side, with her hands now free she pulled two chairs back, eyes darted to me and I got the hint this was her way of asking me to sit down. I can't place it but something is still different about Regina. Could it be the predatory look in her dilated pupils as they darted up and down my clothed body while walked to my seat. With her chin tilted up, domineering eyes followed my every action as I sat down. Zeroing on the two Mickey Mouse pancakes on plate Regina walked behind my chair, footsteps faded, the fridge opened and I could hear rustling. A glass bottle of syrup along side a stick of butter was placed next to my silverware when she came back.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Mhm." Mhm? What does that mean? We fought, talked, kissed and made up. Everything should be good...ish. Right?

Water and wine were placed in between us, as I poured the syrup on my pancakes she let the wine flow into her glass.

Vivaldi. Mickey Mouse pancakes. Nirvana. Wine.

Here I thought I knew Regina pretty well. Except for the wine, that's a give in.

Doing my best to ignore the multiple penetrating short gazes that seemed to burn for minutes after, the metal prongs sliding between her teeth as she bit down on the fork removing a bite size piece of pancake, the slender fingers that traced the rim of her wine glass and focused on devouring this food.

One bite at a time is not enough but I refrained from shoveling by setting the fork on my napkin.

"Thank you Regina. This is really amazing."

"Glad you like it." she answered, then took a small sip of wine.

Syrup coated the inside of my mouth while my hand shot back to my utensil scarfing a few more pieces. My pancakes were gone fast and I smirked at the empty plate, finished my glass of water, and leaned back in my seat.

"That was delicious." I replied, dropping the back of my head over the chair. Eyes closed, symptoms of the unforgiving food coma lurked in the shadows as I stifled back a yawn. No words fell from her plump lips, checking to see if she heard me I rolled my neck to the left. Brown eyes swam with mischief, nimble fingers clenched around the glass, and I don't know if this is her goal but I'm definitely getting turned on.

"You have some syrup on the side of your face." Regina's smooth words coaxed me into an upright position. I felt inferior in this moment, like a child being reprimanded for not having good manners. Mid stride in search for my napkin a soft hand roughly gripped my forearm. Shooting my head towards her she stood up throwing my petty glares to the wind. A rapacious smirk appeared in front of me as she took the few steps to my chair then confidently swung her left over me, straddling my legs. "Allow me." loosening her grip on my forearm just to slide up, across my shoulder, stopped to play with the baby hairs at the base of my neck, then delicate fingers dove into my hair yanking back my head.

I hissed and slammed my eyes shut being caught between pleasure and pain. The tip of her tongue swiped across the corner of my mouth licking the alleged syrup off. Teeth sank into my bottom lip, hard. Pulling away only made it worse as it gave her more leverage to yank on my hair. Salty metallic mixed in with saliva pooled in the corner of my cheeks. Blood, not a lot but enough to take me by surprise in which Regina took advantage of by parting my lips with an aggressive push of her tongue. Automatically my hands flew to her back, dipping under the 90's rock band shirt I scratched down her back then dug my nails into her waist getting a delighted groan in a return. Her free hand rested at the base of my throat as Regina kissed me with a sense of urgency, always making sure to stay in control. If I tried to deepen it, a rough tug on my blonde hair would jerk me back, if I went to battle for dominance her nails would press into my throat. There was no winning, so I gave in and let her set the pace.

Air, that what's I needed but her possessive lips wouldn't let me go. My chest tightened, painfully constricting my lungs...my heart...the rhythmic beat slowed down, THUMP… THUMP..THUMP

THUMP…

…

THUMP…THUMP

THUMP…

...THUMP…

The shrill high note of the violin seemed faint, my hands drifted down as I slowly suffocated from this heated make out session. On the brink of passing out, Regina ripped her mouth away from mine letting a rush of oxygen hit my burning lungs. She was always a passionate kisser, however this was not our normal give and take. It was apparent that a subtle point was trying to be made. Taking slow deep breaths I regained my senses and opened my eyes. Her grip relaxed, a little, allowing my heavy lids to take in the keen blown out pupils hovering above me. The fixated gaze hinted to her arrogance, set clenched jaw with muscles protruding hinted to the dwindling self control, the pretentious crooked smirk hinted to the inflated ego.

Maybe I should be scared. Her fingers are gently squeezing my throat after all, applying pressure to my windpipe then releasing. She did this over and over again, watching my body react under her grip.

I should be scared.

But I'm not.

In fact, I trusted her more than ever.

Regina lowered herself on my lap, which on any other occasion I would've loved to feel her warm center press against me, only I'm so fucking stiff that any pressure caused my cock to ache.

And not in a good way.

My face twisted from the discomfort until she began to roll her hips, with the chair I was in having no arms she was able to place herself high on my legs. Blue eyes wanted to drift behind my lids but in the intense stare off I couldn't. Swollen full lips hovered inches above mine, barely grazing them before moving to my cheek. A soft nip there and I bucked up into her.

"Are you under the impression you're staying the night?" the words came out controlled and I shuddered at how masked her voice was, she sounded so damn smug. When my reply did not come Regina drew her head back, connecting us in a harsh kiss and bit down in the same place as last time. A growl rumbled in my throat but she laughed it off as if I were a cute puppy.

"Answer me then."

She was stirring up something deep inside me. My instincts fought against her, hands shot to her hips as I tried to control the pace of us rotating against one another.

"I was not under that impression." and although my voice was hoarse my words didn't break proving I was not a speechless idiot. At least not yet.

"Really?" her hand trailed from my throat to my breast, pinching my nipple in between her knuckles. Wincing, I moved my hands to her ass and sank my fingers into the soft flesh covered in spandex boldly grinding against her heat without shame.

"Really." I replied.

"See, I think you're lying to me." she tugged on my firm nipple as she pressed her lips against my ear. "Do you know how I know?"

Shaking my head no, I tried to focus on timing my thrusts with her erratic gyrating.

"Because you're predictable Emma. Just like I know you're getting close to the edge. Aren't you?" My face blushed because she's not wrong. Ugh, I just want to wipe that fucking smirk off her face.

She slowed down, both of her hands fell to the waistband of my sweats. Fingers hooked around it and obeying the silent command I lifted my hips enough for the pants to be pulled under. Regina stood up to drag them down from the front. What in the fuck is about to happen? How do I know if this is real? What if I'm really passed out at home and this is just an extremely lucid dream.

"You know, I don't think I've ever let a kiss get to me the way yours and Rachel's did."

Ah, yes, there's my dose of reality. My member was almost exposed when the weight of the situation sank in and my hand shot out to stop her.

Shitty timing for my insecurities to pop up. Shitty timing. The apprehension on my face was most likely clear as she cupped my cheek, rubbing her thumb across it reassuringly then dipped her head down to kiss me. Admittedly I was nervous, I was just a teenager, she's an adult who's been with adult men and as tall as Dr. Douche Face is it's safe to presume he wasn't packing anything small. I can't figure with Regina's libido that they abstained from sex but the swipes of her tongue eased my anxiety and as I relaxed her fingers trailed back down my body. With a firm grasp around the base of my cock, she unfolded it from under my sweats.

Taking her place back on my lap she broke the kiss and dropped her gaze to my rigid state. She squeezed around the base and I gasped feeling the precum spill out the tip. Lust swirled in her enlarged pupils when our eyes met again.

"As I was saying." moving her hand up the length of my shaft I felt my head drop back inch by inch. Eyes rolled from but before I could close them she grabbed a fist full of my hair, pushing me back up. "You look at me. And only me." my stomach clenched as she rubbed over my tip. There was an undertone to her voice emphasizing she wasn't just talking about right now. "I was so fucking upset with you today." she pushed our foreheads together while stroking back down my dick. "But then I realized something. I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself. Maybe I wasn't clear enough." fingers brushed over my balls before the heat of her palm wrapped around them. "Maybe it was my fault for not showing you." Her forehead slid across mine before she bent down and tugged on my earlobe with her teeth. "Listen carefully, I don't share, got it?" her hand resumed it's ministrations up and down my pulsing cock, my hips started to thrust wanting...no, needing more. "I bet I'm the only one who's ever gotten you this hard, huh Emma." not wanting her to yank on my tender roots I nodded, but of course she wasn't happy with that. "Say it." Regina whispered huskily.

"Y-yes." I panted breathlessly followed by a sigh, annoyed that I can't form a simple word while heat billowed in the depths of my stomach, subtle waves of tingles flowed through my body.

"Yes is right." placing her tongue flat under my jaw she dragged it up to my chin. "The events of today unleashed something inside of me." Regina whispered against my skin. "A territorial drive to claim what is mine." Swallowing thickly, I struggled to keep my eyes open as her hand picked up the pace. "You Emma Swan belong to me. Do you understand?" Making the mistake of nodding my head, a-fucking-gain, I whimpered pathetically when my cock suddenly felt cold. "Say it."

The authority behind her words boomed against my chest. Is she serious right now? The haze clouding my brain was too thick and I couldn't get my mouth to respond the way I wanted to.

"Say it." she whispered.

"But you know-" Finally, words. But Regina yanked on my hair hard causing me to yelp.

"Say. It." she hissed into my ear.

"I-I.." clearing my throat I tried again. "I belong to you."

A throaty chuckle left her lips.

"Again." hot breath hit my cheek as she spoke.

"I belong to you." I replied, there was bass behind my voice now.

"Again." she whispered.

"I belong to you."

"Do I make myself clear now." she stated as her hand gripped firmly around my shaft continuing its swift motions. Grazing her forehead over the side of my face she pressed it firmly against mine mixing our light traces of sweat. My untimely thrusts moved with her hand and soon my body went taut. Heat rushed over my body, my stomach swirled in a knot, pulling on both ends. "I can't wait to feel this inside me." she tugged on my dick harshly releasing a guttural sound from my chest.

My stomach tightened, it felt as if my intestines were being yanked in different directions until...SNAP.

One of my hands roughly grasped Regina's forearm freezing her hand as I held her gaze, slowly I thrust my hips up. Full lips in front of me parted, caught off guard by sense of urgency. With lust driving every one of movements I bucked up harder, my cock thoroughly fucking her hand as I smoothly glided up and down. My lower body jerked as my balls tightened. Blood rushed to my face warming up my cheeks, beads of sweat ran down my temple, the erotic noises coming from my throat were raw and carnal, I'm close. I'm so fucking close.

"I'm-"

"I know." Regina replied cutting me off. "Beg."

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Beg..."

Biting my tender lip I sighed feeling trapped. It's feels too good to stop, but keep going and I'm sure to come. Bolts of pleasure shot through me as her hands left my hair and to my balls, rolling them between her fingers.

"Please..." I forced through clench teeth.

"Please what?" her lips teased a smile.

"I'm going to cum..." my toes curled as fingernails sank into the skin of her forearms, my other hand shot to the back of her neck crushing our heads together. I was falling into a downward spiral of lust and passion as I moved wildly against her hand, the chair creaked loudly beneath us warning it's inevitable break. "Regina...please..." I begged.

"One more time." she replied

"Please, Regina please."

She moan, satisfied with my honesty.

"Cum for me, Emma."

And that was it as my body hit the point of no return, a scream caught in my chest, eyes rolled to the back of my head, my vision went dark, my teeth clenched and I thought they'd crack as an explosive orgasm ripped through me. A series of rapid contractions shot thick strings of cum causing my pelvis to thrust involuntary. I rode out the feelings of ectasy until there was nothing left but low vibrations. Relaxing my grip, Regina pulled her forehead away from mine and when the white spots cleared her perfect features shine with sweat.

Dropping my gaze to the ribbons of cum decorating her shirt I smiled, continuing down to the hand that still had a firm grip around my cock, a puddle of my seed lined her pointer finger and thumb. It spilled over, dripping down her knuckles sending an array of tingles to my nerve endings. The husky chuckle made me blush as my shaft hardened in the palm of her hand again. Regina let go and I whined, the frown threatening to tug at my lips.

All she did was jerk me off and already I can't get enough. What happens when we have sex?

Will that be tonight.

Please, let it be tonight.

To my dismay things ended shortly after I came with Regina stopping us during another heated lip lock. I wanted to return the favor but no such luck, that's okay though because when I asked to stay the night she couldn't have said 'yes' faster and helped clean me up while the post cum yawns crept in. She shooed me off to bed claiming school work needed to graded. However, after doing my nightly routine a proverbial second wind hit me and the sleep that called to my body dissipated.

So here I am, or here I've been, flopping from one side to the next. Tossing the covers my head, kicking my feet to the side I turned over on my back as I stared at the sheets over me. This bed is amazing, there's no reason I shouldn't be able to get comfortable. With a frustrated sigh, my head shimmied out the top, placing my gaze on the bright red numbers.

"4:15A.M? And she's still not in bed?" muttering the question to myself I swung the covers off. Quietly I placed my bare feet on the ground, tip toeing to the railing. Suppressed grunts filled the quiet loft peaking my curiosity. My eyes dropped the living room below and what I saw mad my jaw fall to the floor.

Holy fucking fuck!

Manicured brows furrowed in concentration, dark hair clung to sun tan skin, eyes were squeezed tightly together, white teeth gnawed on her bottom lip. Abs shined with sweat as the Nirvana shirt was pushe under her breasts, one leg sprawled over the top of the couch, the other firmly planted on the grind. My eyes glued to the way Regina worked her clit in circular motions with her right hand while plunging 2 fingers of her left hand in and out of her entrance. This was wrong, she shouldn't have to worry about Peeping Toms in her own place, meanwhile I'm still standing above like a creeper, hard as grandma's dentures and absentmindedly shoving my hand under my boxers.

Her legs began to quiver as she pushed her fingers in forcefully then in the midst of her frenzied state she stopped.

Wait, did she cum?

The hair on my arm stood up, my skin prickled raising tiny bumps and I know I'm caught. Our eyes met, hers clouded with arousal, mine are patiently waiting for the next move. A lop sided smirk was all I needed to race down the stairs, anxious to help finish the task. Now I may have been nervous in terms of how I stacked up in size with her previous partners but making females cum is a problem I've never had.

A potent scent hit me and I was almost in a trance by the time I sat down on the couch. Regina leisurely slid her fingers between the crimson puffy folds as I got settled. It made me wonder how long she's been down here masturbating.

"Come closer." she whispered and I shuffled to my knees bending down to get a look of her glistening and swollen clit. "Watch..." her words trailed off when her fingers resumed their rough circles and heavy pumping. I moaned at her smell that slapped me into oblivion, liquid rushed over the two digits deep inside her and she gasped. My twitchy hand shot out, kneading her bare thigh with only one thought in mind:

Tasting her.

I trailed my fingertips to the inside of her leg then hooked my arm under her knee and propped it on my shoulder. Getting the hint Regina let her leg fall off the ledge of the couch allowing me to rest it on top of my left shoulder. Amazed that she didn't put up a fight I got comfortable, taking a fleeting look into heavy lidded orbs. She retracted her hands, sliding her wet fingers across my lips. A quick flick of my tongue came out and fuck, Regina tasted as good as she smelled, like tropical fruit with a hint of salt.

I wished to worship her body but time is of the essence as she is too riled up, with a gentle nod of confirmation the flat of my tongue pressed against her clit stroking up the sensitive bundle.

A gasp reached my ears.

"More." her voice cracking at the end. Complying I sucked the hard nub, scraping my teeth over it gently receiving a low rumble from her chest as her hands flew to my hair. I worked my tongue in between her folds, dropped it to her entrance while I pushed inside her. "Fuck, baby." she wheezed and I found myself melting at the lame word because it's the first time she's ever called me that.

Fruit.

Tropical fucking fruit.

Making my way back to the neglected clit I flicked my tongue over it provoking her hips to grind unabashedly against my willing mouth. Fingers grasped at her waist driving the trembling body down wrapping my lips around her nub, flicking it at an ungodly pace.

"Ye-Ohhh..."

I took pride in the fact that she can't talk, instead providing husky animalistic noises that echoed off the walls.

"Em-ma, yehs." manicured nails clawed at my scalp. Feeling confident, I dropped my jaw letting my tongue whip across the entire length of the sensitive bundle and Regina's body trembled against my face while I continued to push her into bliss.

If this is all I get for Christmas I'd be okay with that.

Her body shook aggressively as thighs clamped down on my ears. She buried my face deeper while simultaneously arching her back off the couch, a silent cry announced her peak and Regina climaxed under my firm strokes, literally having to push me away after her legs fell open.

"I just, I, need-just a minute." she quickly offered when her breathing had some what caught up.

"See what you've been denying yourself this whole time." I teased.

Scoffing, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me up for a soft kiss.

"Mmm, I do taste good." her normal, cocky voice back in full affect.

"That you do." I replied rolling over and laying my back down in between her legs secretly enjoying the wet spot on the couch seeping into my boxers.

Regina pulled a folded up blanket from under the table, wrapping us up in it. Her fingers drew lazy patterns across my skin, the inevitable smile spread across my face.

"Were you up the whole time?"

I nodded my head against her stomach.

"I couldn't sleep, when I looked and saw it was 4:15 I became curious as to why you weren't in bed." laughed softly. "You should've just come upstairs."

"Why? I came downstairs."

Pinching her in a teasing manner I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha." I replied.

"Don't be like that, it was fucking amazing."

"You literally taste like sugar, I was addicted." I admitted then chucked bitterly. "Can't believe I actually tried to ignore you."

"Me too." her reply was so casual I almost missed it. Flipping on my stomach I studied her relaxed features and my eyebrows met in the middle.

"There's no way you could've known I was doing that."

A coy smirk graced her lips.

"I did. Something happened on our way back from breakfast that day and it closed you off. I thought maybe you freaked out when I held your hand."

"No, that wouldn't freak me out." I seem to recall having a mini melt down in the front seat, eh minor details "I was pissed off about my feelings for you. At the time they seemed unrealistic, my goal was to cut ties with you by paying the money I owed and just be done. But then you seemed so excited about our lunches with your cute list typed out that I couldn't bring myself to say no."

Lifting both of her hands to my face she ran the back her knuckles down my cheek.

"Aren't you happy you did that now?" her playful mock hid the emotions behind her words.

"Very. At the time no, but then things got better until I let my jealousy show when you dropped that plus one bomb for the game."

An airy laugh floated to my ears.

"Yea, you were pretty upset." her eyes glazed over like she was replaying the memory in her head. "I thought I had fucked up when I saw how pissed you were during the game." Regina frowned as she tucked some hair behind my ear. "Things happen for a reason I suppose."

"That they do." I replied. "Speaking of bombs that one you let loose about leaving Wednesday night?" The change in subject seemed needed, while I yearned to know what went through her mind in those moments it only appeared to dampen the mood.

"My flight doesn't leave until 3:30 Thursday morning actually."

Smiling softly I rolled onto my back, resuming my earlier position.

"We leave Thursday as well." I can be casual too.

"Oh?" she pressed. "And when were you going to tell me?" her tone was a mix surprise, annoyance, and playfulness.

"I'm telling you now."

A poke bounced off my stomach and squealed. Yes, actually squealed.

"Hey!"

"Don't be a smart ass." Regina swiftly countered. "When will you be back?" draping her arms across my chest she squeezed our bodies together.

"We get back next Saturday." nestling my back into her I let my lids drift shut.

"Just in time for New Years."

I nodded my head as my body sunk into her and the couch.

"Can I take you out?" blonde strands moved across my collar bone. I cracked open my eyes to see her slender finger twirling the ends around her finger.

"I don't think that'd be a problem, of course I'll have to ask my parents." I mumbled and poorly attempted to hold back a yawn.

"Okay, just let me know..." her voice seemed far away as sleep hovered over me.

It's sad how eager I am to be with her that I can't even pretend to be busy. I'm pussy whipped and we haven't even had sex yet. The more obstacles we overcome the deeper I fall into everything this woman is. Her faults, strengths and fears become my own even as I ignore the yellow tape and caution cones, stepping into the danger zone.

They say 'don't put all your eggs in one basket'.

They say 'it's better to be safe than sorry'.

Well…

Obviously they've never met Regina Mills.


	23. Chapter 23

“And I ran, I ran so far away, I just ran, I ran all night and day, Couldn’t get away.” Dad’s fairly in tune voice sang.  
“A cloud appears above your head, A beam of light comes shining down on you, shining down on you. The cloud is moving nearer still, Aurora Borealis comes in view, Aurora comes in view.” my voice on the other hand, not so much.

He grabbed the phillips head and held it to his mouth like a microphone.

“And I ran, I ran so far away, I just ran, I ran all night and day, Couldn’t get away.”

We fell into a fit of laughter until the tears rolled down our faces. Our cackling eventually eased into low chuckles.

“Man, I’m going to miss this when you’re gone.” he turned down the radio and we walked over to the work bench to set down our tools.  
“And where am I going?” I lightly teased and picked up the sandpaper to smooth any rough spots left on the pieces of wood.  
“College comes to mind.”

Right, college. Nodding my head I kept a steady hand while rolling the coarse paper over the corner. Tapping the wood square on the table the dust fell off and I grabbed another one.

“That is if you are going to college.” dad pressed, fingertips trailed over the piece he was sanding, I’m presuming feeling for splinters.  
“I don’t know.” No, I know. There has been a constant back and forth on when I should tell them but when I think I want to I just picture the look on mom’s face and back out.  
“You’ve been saying that since last summer.”  
“It’s a hard decision.”

He handed me the final piece and pushed over the glue with the squaring jig. The atmosphere had shifted from fun karaoke to heavy, thick, and tense.

“You know Emma, it’s okay if you don’t want to go.” I raised a skeptical eyebrow and turned to face him.  
“Since when?”   
“Since we figured you weren’t going.”

My eyes moved away from his and back to the scattered wood squares. The opening had been given for me say what had been on my mind and I should definitely take it. That little voice in my head telling me I’ve lied to them enough.

“It’s not like I don’t want to go, just not right now.” mumbling under my breath, I turned around and leaned my lower back against our work station.  
“Well as your father I feel like I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t ask you this.”

Anticipation entered my body, I bit my lip and winced, forgetting it was still sore. Ended up telling my friends yesterday at school that I walked into a pole and busted my lip. They all got a good laugh out of it, everyone except Rachel who was apparently sick, as well as today, with the flu.

“Does this college thing have anything do with...” he paused mid sentence to move closer to me. A heavy arm draped over the back of my neck as dad tilted his head down. “with, um, Regina?”

What. The. Fuck.

Did he-? No, he couldn’t have. I heard wrong.

“Regina, that’s her name right?” the words hit me again and my eyes widened.   
“I, um, um, what?” his grip tightened around my shoulder as I tried to get out of it.  
“Emma.” he warned.

My hair fell in front of my eyes as I dropped my head taking a deep breath in.

“Why would you think Ms. Mills has anything to do with it?” my words lacked the confusion I was trying to portray in attempt to keep playing it safe. The light snicker was proof he didn’t believe me.  
“Sometimes I think the women in this house forget what I do.”

Oh trust me, we haven’t forgotten.

“You said so yourself, it’s been on my mind since last year. Way before she came into the picture.”  
“That may be, but it doesn’t answer my question.” dad replied. Stepping in front of me a gentle touch was felt on my chin as my head lifted. Eyes beaming with pride he tucked some hair behind my ear. “She is an attractive woman.”

What should I do? Again he’s giving me an opportunity to be honest...do I take it?

“Nobody has influenced my decision.” I couldn’t tell him yet. We’ve always had an open relationship but that was before I was doing something illegal. He’s a cop for fuck sakes, yes as his daughter he’d probably want me to be happy but it’s also his job to uphold the law even under the most conflicting of circumstances.  
“You’d tell me if someone did?” his lips pursed while the protective tone surged in his voice.  
“Yes.” Directing a forced smile at him I pulled my head away from his grasp.

Nodding his head dad took the spot next to me while a weighted sigh reached my ears. Broad shoulders rose and fell as his arms crossed over his chest.

“You know I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy.”  
“I know.” I replied, turning my body around to rest my elbows on the bench.  
“Are you?”

I let my vision go blank as I stared through the water heater, ugh, this man is trying to fucking hard right now.  
“Overall, yes.”  
“Then that’s all that matters.” mimicking my stance dad placed his cheek on the palm of his hand. “Listen to me Em, I’m a cop but a husband and father first, no matter what. I will always protect you no matter what, especially when it comes to things you can’t control. Like feelings.” as he spoke I shifted my curious gaze to him wondering how far this conversation would go. “You can’t help who’s attracted to you or who you’re attracted to all you can do is live your best life. You and I, we’ve always been close and as you get older and life gets even crazier, I want you to know you can always come to me.”

Taking a moment to pause for a breath dad gave me a look with his pleading eyes. His guard is breaking and I can see the hurt look cross his features. My lies have officially hit a toll with him and it fucking kills me to know that.

“Dad, it’s just...” resting my forehead on my hands I closed my eyes. “Hypothetically speaking if I did know what you were talking about you wouldn’t understand anyway.” I finally said.  
“Okay, hypothetically speaking, I’ll tell you what I do understand and you tell me if I’m missing anything. Deal?”

I shook my head yes as I cradled it in my hands.

“I understand that there are two people who seem to really like each other, for the ones outside looking it may seem as though they fit together perfectly. Only they have had the odds stacked against them from the start. One person is probably having a tough time dealing with their morals the other is most likely lying to their friends and family in fear of the repercussions, maybe in fear of what society thinks. Their attraction however is too strong to deny so they hide in the shadows.” Damn, right on the money with that. “Sound about right?”

Finally I turned to face him again. My dad is giving me nothing but compassion and I find myself loosing my grip. I’m so tired of giving them the run around. Exhausted for having to lie to them about everything little thing I do lately. Emotionally drained from dismissing their pressing questions to answer what they already know.

I’m just…

Done.

Before I could speak the door that led inside the house cracked open and mom poked her head out.

“I’ve got that lock you asked me for.” she said walking out and set the items on the bench. Her smile faded when she saw my expression, her green eyes moved to dads with a frown now firmly planted on her face. “What’s going on?”  
“Honey why don’t you go-”  
“No dad, it’s okay, I want to do this when you’re both here.” Jesus what the fuck am I doing. 

Mom’s face went pale, expecting the worse, as she usually does. He walked away from me and draped his arm over her shoulder, both of them standing across from me with expectant looks. My stomach started to twist and the deep breaths were doing little to keep the nausea at bay.

“Okay so, I guess you guys have noticed my change in behavior over the last almost 2 months?” 

She stepped into his chest as if that would somehow shield her from my words.

“I haven’t-” swallowing thickly I tried again. “I haven’t been entirely truthful.” This is harder then I thought it’d be. Once the words leave my mouth there is no turning back, I can’t shove them back in and press the rewind button. “So, fuck, I...” Do it, just fucking do it. “I’m sort of, talking to someone.”

It was quiet and Mom had visibly relaxed, dad had a small grin on his face.

“The older woman, right?” she asked and I nodded my head. “Who is it?”  
“I don’t get it, if you guys already know why do I need to say it?”   
“Because Emma, you’re an adult.” dad answered. Apparently that’s suppose to make me feel better.

Sighing, I hugged myself and closed my eyes. I suppose I should take this moment to think about all the fun times before they banish me from ever seeing her.

“Its Regina.” 

Mom’s gasp made me look and I thought she would run to the police at that moment.

“Emma, that is illegal, do know the kind of mark that will be put on you if this gets out?” Shit, I shouldn’t have said anything.  
“But I-”  
“NO! Emma, how could you? We trusted you.” dad cut me off with a voice that was too measured.

Looking into their eyes I could see the disappointment and the betrayal they felt. Is it too late for them to return me to the home? Should I just go pack my bags now? However I couldn’t make a decision on it as moms face cracked into a smile. 

What is happening right now? It started with a light chuckle, a deep laugh from my dad and now a rolling cackle from my mom.

“What is-” I started, confused by their sudden change in emotions.  
“You should’ve seen your face!” mom said doubling over. “Dav-Da-” she couldn’t even get the words out through her wheezes. Not like he heard, dad was too busy sending out booming laughs and I swear if they didn’t catch their breaths my parents would pass out. What is so funny? Why are they…

Oh. That is so unfair.

“Did you seriously just pull my fucking my leg.”  
“Ohhh you deserved it.” she wiped the tears from her eyes while coughing to clear her throat.  
“How? What you did was just, that was fucked up.”  
“No what’s fucked up is torturing yourself by not telling us. I mean come on Emma, do you not know us by now?”

Running a hand through my I turned my back to them.

“It’s not as easy as you guys make it seem.”  
“We know it’s not black and white sweetie we just figured you’d come to us without being pressured into it.” Her voice was much closer than before.  
“Do you get why I was worried to tell you though? Regina could get in so much trouble and with dad being a cop it puts a huge damper on things.”

I felt his warm touch on my shoulder and leaned into it.

“I couldn’t take your happiness away like that. In fact I would fight tooth and nail if anything were to happen, but it’s not so don’t worry.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“I just do. If anything were to go right in your life, it would be this.”

Shaking my head I turned around and shifted my gaze to him then looked at mom.

“You’re really not mad?”  
“Mad no, confused maybe but when I put your father and I in your shoes I absolutely believe we would’ve done the same as you two. You can’t control things like this but you can control how you react to them. You’re both doing the best you can with the cards you’ve been dealt. How can I be mad at that?”

Again, how did I get so lucky to be with these two amazing humans. She gripped my other shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Are you being safe?”

I sent her a crooked smile.

“You don’t have to worry about that, she wants to take it slow. Like until I’m 18 slow.”  
“Oh? Well she gets kudos for that.” dad said. “Still, we’ll go to the store you never know and we always want you prepared.”  
“Also, I want her here for dinner sometime after the holidays. So you two figure out when you want that to happen.” mom added.

Is this for real, are they really putting aside their own feelings for my joy. In the middle of her sentence I pulled both in for a group hug. Resting my chin on their joined shoulders I smiled feeling like a literal weight has been lifted off my body.

“Thank you guys so much. You don’t know how much this means to me.”  
“Of course. We love you.” Dad answered and kissed the side of my head.

After a few more minutes of family hugging I pulled away with a teeth baring grin on my face.

“Okay, enough of the heavy. You two get back to work on this Christmas gift and I’ll start dinner. We’ll talk more then, by the way I’ve finished wrapping the ones for Ruby, Killian, Belle, and Jefferson.” Not waiting for a reply she kissed my cheek and headed back inside. I looked at dad who began to pick up a piece of uncut wood and walk to the saw blade. His eyes met mine and he smiled, he couldn’t have been prouder of me than in this moment. A wink was sent my way before he turned up the radio. Our smiles broadened at the song and as if he read my mind we belted at the same time:

“SAY, CANDY AND RONNIE HAVE YOU SEEN THEM YET, UH BUT THEY’RE SO SPACED OUT, B-B-B-BENNIE AND THE JETS”

SQSQSQSQ

As I sat up straight with a hand on the handle bars and one propped on my knee I thought about how much has happened between my parents and I within the last 12 hours. They officially know everything, truth be told, it was nice. When Regina shot me a text last night asking if I wanted to come over today after school and possibly stay the night I didn’t have to lie to them and surprisingly they said yes as long as I was all packed and ready to go for Gramps and Grams. Even more surprised Regina asked me to stay the night since her flight was scheduled to leave early in the morning.

After dad and I finished her Christmas gift it was a race to get my room cleaned, the last of my homework done and everything packed before it was time for me to go to bed. Originally I planned on giving Regina the gift when she got back but since the opportunity has risen I can’t find it in myself to pass it up. So imagine the frustrated groan I let out when I pulled into the school parking lot and saw Lily standing by my spot.

“I’m really not in the mood for this today.” I said taking off my helmet and looking at her.  
“Good because neither am I. Can we talk for a sec.”  
“Sure, what do you have to say?” Really, I give zero fucks. She frowned and motioned towards the gates.  
“I was thinking in private.” she mumbled. My curious eyes stayed on her noticing the slumped shoulders, her jostled hair like she drove to school with the windows down, wrinkled clothes, and her tired eyes.  
“Right here will do.” standing my ground I folded my arms over my chest.

Rolling her eyes she stepped closer to me, placing one hand behind her neck she squeezed it softly.

“Listen, I just want to say… I’m sorry, not just for what happened last week but for everything since we, ya know, broke up.” Well, I was not expecting an apology. “I know this is random but I’m just tired of fighting with you all the time, it’s exhausting as fuck.”  
“Do you expect me to believe that? We got into fight, you disappear for a week and the first time I see you again is to apologize. Nothing about this seems right. Why didn’t you come to me Monday or Tuesday?”

A light chuckle passed her lips as she took a small step to the bike.

“Truthfully, I was working up the courage. Every time I thought I was going to you had your fucking guard dogs.”  
“Hey, watch it.” my voice became rough. “They are my friends.”  
“Whatever you want to call them, they were there. So I decided to wait for a time where they weren’t. Hence, right now.”

Should I believe her? It all just seems so out of the blue.

“I still don’t get why you all of a sudden had to talk. Did somebody set you up to this?”  
“No, nobody set me up to do this. I’m just tired, being angry at you all the time is pointless. I just want to enjoy my senior year without anymore fucking drama.”

Chuckling sarcastically I swung my leg over the bike and got off.

“That’s rich coming from you.”  
“Look I’m not asking for you to forgive me, I’m mostly doing this for myself.”  
“Finally, an honest answer.” I tried to control the bite in my tone but it was evident. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a few seconds. “God I’m so over this shit.” she chuckled at my response.  
“Something we actually agree on.” 

Her smile grew as my crooked one tugged on my lips.

“How about this, you do your thing I do my thing and if we run into each other then I’ll do my best not be a bitch.” She reached out her hand, waiting for me to shake it. I’m hesitant, a part of me may always be on the defense when she’s around especially with this out of the blue heart felt confession. Shrugging my shoulders I took her hand in mind and we shook on it. It was a strange feeling to touch one another without being violent.  
“Deal.”  
“Hey Lily!”

We dropped our hands and turned in the direction of the voice. Over by the entrance her friends were waving their hands frantically.

“Well I gotta go. Thanks Emma.” she smiled one more time and took off. 

That was strange. I wonder what made her change.

Lifting up my seat I checked Regina’s gift to see if it was still intact in the tiny compartment where my over night clothes were. Husky and full of power her laugh surrounded me leaving my eyes no choice but to drift in her direction. Slender hands moved in a series of dramatic motions as she kept the crowd engaged in her story. 

The all white power suit had me captivated like a moth to flame until her hand moved to lift the glasses off her face and set them on top of her head, not once breaking character. Principal Glass, VP Mal, Mrs. Oaks and few other male teachers I didn’t recognize dropped their heads back and laughed. Some part of me will always be a little territorial over Regina but knowing we’ve got some alone time tonight, alone time none of them will ever get to have puts a huge smile on my face.

Suddenly her eyes landed on mine as she sent me a subtle wink then returned her gaze back to the audience. My cheeks began to heat up at the tiny gesture before I locked up my bike and headed towards the gates where she was standing.

“Emma! Wait up!” I halted in my tracks and spun around to find Ruby jogging up to me. “Good morning.” she said clearing the long brown hair from her face.  
“Good morning.” I replied with a small chuckle, moving my hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear.  
“Thanks.” long arms pulled me in and I wrapped mine around her waist. “I miss my Emma time.”  
“I miss my Ruby time.”

We held each other for a while when my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I wish we could do that…

The simple text had my stomach in knots. To know Regina wished the same things I did filled me with just the right amount of reassurance. I put it back in my pocket and shifted our position so we stood beside each other with her arm wrapped around my shoulder but more importantly I get a good look at my girlfriend, who is currently staring at me, fighting every urge to come over and rip me away.  
“What should we do about that then?” Ruby set a light peck on my head. “Maybe since it’s a half day we can hang out after school, you can stay the night.”

Oof, that does sound nice. It’s has been awhile since we’ve hung out.

“I can’t tonight…” She tensed up around me before dropping her arm.  
“What is it this time?”  
“Why did you say it like that?”

Scoffing, Ruby created some distance between us.

“Just waiting for the next bullshit lie to come out of your mouth.” Whoa, okay that was harsh.  
“What are you talking about?” I replied getting defensive.  
“I’m not fucking stupid Emma, I’ve known you too long to play these damn games. Something has been off with you for awhile and don’t say it’s nothing because we both fucking know it’s not.”

One minute we were hugging the next she’s biting my head off. Just like yesterday another person in my life is fed up with the lies I’ve been spouting. Why does shit hit the fan all at the same time?

“Ruby, we can’t do this here.” I said in a low but stern whisper. The bell rang but it wasn’t sharp enough to cut the sizzling tension between us.  
“Why? I never see you outside of school anymore and I don’t count volleyball practices or games so you’re not really giving me a choice.”  
“I know and I do want to talk.” I really fucking do. “But we can’t here.” Not when Regina is keeping a close eye on our conversation.

Ruby scoffed and ran a stiff hand through her hair.

“And why not?”  
“Because we just can’t!” I shouted.  
“Fine, keep your fucking secrets.” reaching in her back pocket Ruby pulled out an envelope. “Merry Fucking Christmas.” she hissed and shoved it against my chest before walking past me and into the crowd headed to their class.

I picked it up off the ground and ran my fingers over ‘To: Ruby’s Swan’ written in cursive. Smiling at the pet name she’d given me awhile ago I felt a swirl of emotions build. The words became blurry and I blinked away the looming tears.

What kind of shit is this? Finding common ground with my ex to only piss off my best friend. Well played Life, points for creativity.

The final bell rang but I stood in my spot and as the parking lot grew silent I opened the envelope. 

Babes,  
So this is it, our last Christmas together and haven’t the times been fun. I wanted to get you something special, something that you’ve always wanted to do. Now we can’t use this yet but in a few months we will. Love you Emma, more than you’ll ever know.

I kept reading the note but her amazing penmanship was getting harder to see. Wiping my eyes on my sleeve I took out the second paper and gasped. Tears flowed freely down my face as I looked at the plane ticket headed to Santorini, Greece two days after graduation. How she afforded this is beyond me, I’m speechless, I’m frozen, the only thing moving are thin lines of salty liquid streaming down my cheeks. Sucking in a shuddered breath I tried to control the sadness but it was no use. The more I tried the more they came until it broke from my chest. I cried until my sleeve was soaked, I cried until a warm heat covered me.

“I’ve got you.” came Regina’s voice and immediately I turned around, burrying my head in the crook of her neck. Holding me close she rubbed small circles on my back while whispering words of encouragement. Finally I calmed down to gentle hiccups before I reluctantly pulled myself away from her grasp.   
“Don’t you have class?” I asked softly, I didn’t want her to see me like this. I’m such an ugly crier.  
“Ah uh, you don’t get to push me away.”  
“I’m not pushing you away Regina.” Shifting my gaze to the ground I clenched around the envelope. “You shouldn’t be late because of me.”

She took stepped closer, lifting my chin for our eyes to meet. Her thumb softly grazed my bottom lip and my eyes fluttered shut.

“You have no idea how hard it is for me not kiss you right now Emma.”  
“Wh-what are you doing?” we’re at school, in fucking public for any and everyone to see.  
“My car. Now.”

Before I could refuse she was dragging me to her Porsche. My head moved on a swivel trying to spot students, teachers, or parents, but it was deserted. There is nobody here but us. Unlocking the car, she popped open the back door and forced me in the back seat. Landing on my back, I pushed myself up to rest against the door with one leg on the seat and the other on the floor. Unlike me, Regina got in with ease, shutting the door behind her. Hazel eyes darted to the envelope in my hand then back to me.

“What’s that?”  
“My gift from Ruby.” a shudder ran through my body as her nails scratched up and down my calf.  
“What did she give you?” In a swift motion, she pushed down my leg, grabbed my arm and moved my body until I was sitting properly in the seat. A second later she was straddling me, running both of her hands through my hair. “Tell me.” she whispered against my mouth.

My tongue snaked out in attempt to reach her lips but she pulled her head back.

“Regina, what are you doing?” my hands slid up the white slacks, finding a resting place on the small of her back. “We sh-should get to class.” When did I turn into the rational one.  
“I’ll write you a note and my class knows better than to act out when I’m not there.” she mumbled then bit my cheek. “Now tell me, what did Ruby give you.” My hips jerked up at the drop in her voice.  
“A trip.” our moans filled the car when she began to rock against me.  
“To…?” fingernails dug in my scalp.  
“Greece, for 2 weeks.”

She pulled my head back, licking up my neck with the flat of her tongue.

“Mmm, that sounds like fun. I think you should go.” tugging on my ear with her teeth is what did me in. Thrusting my hips up my hands trailed from her back to her thighs.  
“Why?” I licked my dry lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss her.  
“Because she’s your friend.” her mouth hovered over mine before I closed the gap. The vibrations from her moan sent tingles straight to my cock. Regina pulled away, staring at me. “We’ll talk more about this later.” winking she slid off of me and opened the door. Wait is she seriously about to let me walk around school with this ache. “Come on Emma, it’s only a half day.”

Growling lowly I opened my door and got out.

“That’s easy for you to say.”  
“On the contrary Miss Swan...” She walked around to meet me with a smirk on her face. “If you knew how wet I was I think you’d see it differently.”  
“You’re such a tease.” Keeping a step behind her we walked to the campus.  
“Oh you haven’t even begun to see me tease. Just you wait.”

Chuckling lightly I glanced at the envelope in my hand.

“Why did you do that?”  
“I wanted to make you feel better. That was the only thing I could think of that would take your mind off the fight you guys had.”  
“You saw that huh?”  
“I did...” she slowed down until we walked side by side. “I’m sorry Emma.”  
“For?” She didn’t do anything. Why is she sorry?  
“Later, we’ll talk about it later. I just had to say that.”

As we officially stepped foot on school grounds I knew that was the end of the conversation so I stayed quiet for the remainder of the walk. Regina was only in her classroom for a second before she stepped back out with a note in her hands. Sending me off to class with a smirk plus a wink I made my way through the empty halls and to English. The day went by fast and I had made the decision to find Ruby after school when she refused to answer my texts. By the time 3rd period arrived, thankfully the last class, I was fucking anxious to get it over with. As much as I loved spending time with Regina my friendship is on shaky ground and that’s needs to get handled first, so I shot a quick text her saying that I would be about an hour late.

Lucky for me my government teacher let us out a few minutes early giving me enough time to make it over there in case she tried to make a run for it. I tapped the heel of my foot impatiently against the wall outside of Ruby’s class. Doors opened before the bell could ring doors to various classrooms opened releasing kids and teachers as they rushed out, ready for the much needed break. Ruby was laughing with some of her friends on her way out when she noticed me and stopped, arching an eyebrow and shooting me a scowl. 

“Can we talk?” I eyeballed her friends, shooing them off with a glare  
“Now? What happened to ‘we can’t do this here’?” her voice was not quiet at all.  
“Ruby that’s not fucking fair.” 

She rolled her eyes and walked past me. Growling deeply I turned around to follow and fuck those long ass legs of hers making it harder to catch up.

“RUBY!” I yelled but she ignored me setting into a slow jog. Fuck, is she really about to make me run after her. Yes, yes she is. Sprinting to make up some ground I followed her into the parking lot and when I got close enough I gripped her arm, pulling hard, too hard causing her to fall to the ground. A few students stopped to help her up but she shoved them off.  
“What the fuck Emma!” the joking playful Ruby I knew was gone as she got up and pushed my chest.  
“If you would just fucking-”  
“GUYS!”

Jefferson’s voice cut the rest of my sentence off as he stepped in front of us.

“What’s going on here?” Belle asked coming up behind him.  
“Emma was just about to tell me what’s been going on with her. Since we’re all here why don’t you just come out with it.” Killian and Belle exchanged glances before looking at me. “Oh come on, don’t act like you guys haven’t noticed something going on with her.” Ruby finished.  
“Maybe here isn’t the best place for that.” Killian replied, he must’ve noticed the small crowd we had attracted. I definitely can’t tell her now, not with these extra ears around eager to lap up the drama brewing between friends. She scoffed and crossed her arms.  
“That’s exactly what Em-ma…” she trailed off and her eyes got wide. 

Oh fuck.

“Wait, do you know?” anger swirled in her blue eyes. “Do. You. Know.” she hissed at Killian. He backed up to duck behind me.  
“Ruby, just take a deep breath. We can all go somewhere and talk.” Belle interjected, attempting to soothe the tension rapidly building.  
“Oh, let me guess. Belle knows too?” she asked keeping her intense gaze on me. My lack of response was answer enough. “What about you Jefferson?”  
“What about me? What the fuck is going on?” he asked.  
“So they know, but we don’t?”

Anger shifted into hurt right in front of my eyes and the guilt coursed through clutching it’s callused hand around my heart.

“What? Know what?” Jefferson asked again. “Can somebody please tell me what in the fuck is going on?”  
“Emma has a secret, these two know but she so kindly withheld the details from us.”  
“No, Ruby it’s not so fucking easy.” My voice raised as I stepped up to her. “I wanted to tell you, you have to believe me.”

She sighed while fingers rubbed hers eyes.

“Call me when you get back into town and maybe we can talk then, right now, I just need some time.” Without another word she spun around and pushed past the mini crowd. My gaze moved to Jefferson who’s eyes were full of confusion, sadness, and frustration. Furrowing his eyebrows he shook his head and went after Ruby.

SQSQSQSQSQ

“And then they just left...”  
“What about Belle and Killian?”

Drawing my knees to my chest I wrapped my arms around them and leaned my head back on Regina’s couch. As she walked by her fingers trailed across my forehead before I felt the couch dip by my feet.

“They tried to go after them but were quickly shot down.” Sighing I stared at the ceiling, twirling my thumbs around one another. “It’s all my fault, our whole dynamic is off and it’s because of me. Placing a hand on top of my knee she squeezed it.  
“It’s not your fault Emma, I was the one who asked you to stay quiet.” Lifting my head to meet her gaze the corners of my mouth dropped, sending her a frown.   
“I don’t believe that Regina, I was the one who went about it the wrong way.”

With a frustrated sigh she pulled my hands apart then yanked on my ankles to straighten out my legs. Spreading them apart she inched closer, rose up on her knees and placed her hands on either side of my head, hovering above me, brushing her nose against mine.

“We can do this all day or you can let me take the fall for pushing your friends away.” She pulled back while clearing some hair from my vision. The look in her eyes makes me ache, she truly believes it’s her fault. “I never meant to come between you and them.” Immediately my hands cupped around her face.  
“Is that why you said sorry this morning?” I asked.

She bowed her head in shame. Regina, fucking Regina. Confident, sexy, insatiable Regina.

“No, that was for my actions in the car. I had no intentions of doing that, I just couldn’t help myself. It’s-” removing her face from my hands she crawled back to her spot on the coach. “It’s getting harder to be around you, publicly that is. What I did today was outrageously stupid.” Running a slender hand through her hair she sighed. “To be honest, I even thought about changing schools.”  
“Wait what?” I sat up straight, feeling the dread blanket my body. Legs swung off the couch as I pressed my back into the cushions behind me. I couldn’t let her see the mix of emotions I was feeling.  
“It would still be in the same district-”  
“Why does it sound like you’ve already made up your mind.” I cut in, the tremble of panic was clear.

The warm expression was back in her eyes as she spread her arms wide.

“Come here.”  
“No, cuddles don’t always make everything better.” I was annoyed at this point, she always tries to skate around the fucking question by doing things like this.  
“Emma, come here.” she replied in a hard voice. 

When I didn’t move or speak she got up, walking out of my peripheral vision. However there is always this low vibration when we are near each other and it’s growing with every second that passes. Smooth hands were planted firmly on my shoulders. She stretched them to my collarbone then up the length of my neck before settling under my jaw. Applying pressure she tilted my head back with a smirk on her face as she bent down.

“I’m not going anywhere. It was just a thought, I promise Emma.” her soft voice sent sharp tingles that settled in the bottom of my stomach. “Also, I want you to tell the rest of your friends about us.”  
“Are you sure?” and I cursed myself for not being in control of my body whenever she did the smallest thing to me, like brushing her lips against my ear.  
“I’m sure, if you trust them then I trust them. Thank you for talking with me about this...” she kissed just below my ear then bit the lobe. “I’m glad we can communicate about things like that.”

My eyes widened as hands shot up to grip hers. Untangling my head from her grasp I stood and turned around to look at her.

“Yea, about that...” scratching nervously behind my neck I looked at her now tense state.  
“What...”  
“Now don’t get mad...” Regina raised an eyebrow at my statement. “Right, not helping. Okay so last night I may have told my parents we were dating.”

Now both eyebrows were raised, eyes wide with shock, her full and plump bottom lip being abused by the relentless gnawing. She looked worried almost scared. Jesus I’m such a douche for ending the sentence like that.

“And they are completely okay with it, well not completely. They have concerns but all they want for me is to be happy. I promise.” Brown eyes rolled as she scoffed.  
“You’re dad is a fucking cop for crying out loud Emma!”  
“I know, but he’s not going to do anything. Like I said they want me happy and they know that lies with you.” What? What the fuck did I just say? “I mean, you know because we’re dating and stuff.” Attempted recovery: failed.

Regina’s expression softened the second those words left my mouth. Tilting her head to the side her eyes dragged over my body before landing on my face.

“What did they say?”  
“They already knew there was something going on between us.” I mumbled and chuckled when Regina did. “All my parents wanted from me was the truth, they were over the lying about what I was doing and where I would be going. But they like you a lot and...” the nervous tick to play with my fingers started “want you over for dinner when we get back.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea to get to know you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell them without talking to you first.”

Slowly and deliberately she moved around the couch until her frame was pressed against mine. Fingers threaded through my blonde hair while the other clenched around my heart. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m not mad.”  
“You didn’t see your face.” I replied resting my hands on the crest of her hips.  
“I was surprised, you caught me off guard. I don’t know what I was expecting to come out of those lips of yours but it wasn’t that. I’m not mad though, there will never be a right time we just have to put trust in each other and the people closest to us.”

I smiled broadly and went in for kiss, only she pulled away and yanked on my hair.

“We’re not done yet.” Regina said by my ear. “I thought you’d be happy to know I talked to Mal.” her hand slid down between my breast, over my trembling stomach and to the belt holding up my jeans.  
“How did that go?” I asked while my fingers jerked on the shirt neatly tucked in her pants.  
“She was disappointed but understood when I mentioned I was seeing someone.” nails scratched over my abdomen and I sucked in a sharp breath. I didn’t even realize she had gone under my shirt, I’m too busy fighting with the death grip this stupid belt has around her blouse. “Are you okay with us still being friends?”

I shook my head yes but she pulled back on my hair, letting me know that’s not what she was looking for.

“I need you say it Emma and be honest.” Swallowing the huge lump forming in my throat I looked deep into those hazel pools.  
“I told you I didn’t want to be that person who tells you who you can be friends with.”  
“Emma...”  
“Okay I’m sorry. Yes I trust you and I trust her… somewhat. Realistically I think I’m always going to be a little jealous of anyone who gets to be with you in ways I don’t.”

Regina leaned in to kiss the corner of my mouth.

“Lay down.” she whispered against my lips.  
“Wh-”  
“Just do it.” a deep growl left her chest kicking my submissive ass into gear. Laying down without another word she wasted no time in mounting me, squeezing her thighs around my legs. “I understand how you feel when other people are around me but you’re forgetting something.” a flirtatious smirk appeared on her lips.  
“What’s that?” the moisture was gone from my throat leaving my voice to crack as the words came out.

Her hips began to roll in slow circular rotations as she slid her hands up, lightly brushing over the already hardened nipples. I moaned and bucked my hips up craving more contact when she got to my neck, then again when her fingers curled around my jaw whipping my head to the side.

“You get to be with me in ways they don’t.” her teeth scraped over my pulse point and moans soon filled the loft. “You get to kiss me.” full lips trailed over my skin until she got to my mouth and planted a soft kiss. “You get to hold me.” with a mind of their own my hands traveled up her legs to her low back and I pulled until her blouse freed itself from that damn belt. “You get to cuddle me.” before I could get to the smooth skin Regina sat up, cheeks flushed, eyes shining with lust. “You, Emma Swan, get me. I’m yours.”

She’s...mine. Mine. 

Fucking mine.

My body moved faster than my brain as I set up and crashed our lips together. Her hands dove into my golden locks when my tongue slipped into her mouth, the deep moan she made sent chills down my spine. Sweaty palms took a hold of the skin underneath the silk to unclasp her bra but she broke away first, leaving her lips inches from mine.

“How about I give your Christmas gift now?” Oh yea, I almost forgot. “I’ll be right back.” She kissed my cheek before climbing off me and running upstairs. ‘I’m yours’ she said it with so much conviction, so much power, so much belief.

I got off the couch, fixed my pants from the uncomfortable straining and picked up my backpack that had Regina’s gift in it. Something told me to follow her so I made my up the spiral staircase. When I got the top she was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and her hands behind her. A perfectly wrapped gift with a red and green bow on top sat beside the amazing woman in front of me.

“I knew you’d get the hint.” patting the open spot her lips curved into a devilish smile. “Sit with me.”

As I walked to the bed I became increasingly nervous. What if she doesn’t like it. Would she be okay that it’s not some fancy gift?

“Stop thinking so much and sit with me.” Poking my tongue out as I climbed on the bed I set my bag in between my legs and leaned against the headboard. She eyed the bag then adjusted her position so she was sitting in front of me with the gift in her hands. Her arms extended as she placed it on top of my bag accompanied by the biggest smile I think I’ve ever seen.

My fingers trembled as I opened the card taped to it.

Emma,

Sometimes the greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. The ones that sweep you off your feet and challenge you in every way. I wanted to ignore this but when my soul saw you it said ‘Oh there you are. I’ve been looking for you’…

Always Yours,  
Regina

Biting my lip I looked at Regina who was cautiously waiting for my reaction. All I could do was smile, afraid if I spoke the tears would start streaming down my face, again.

“You’re an ass for trying to make me cry.” I joked half heartily attempting to lighten the mood.  
“Success!” she joked throwing her fist in the air. “Now, open your gift.”

With a smile I set the card aside and tore off the wrapping paper, eager to see what was inside. I lifted off the lid of the box and froze. 

This looks expensive. Really fucking expensive.

“If you don’t like it we can take it back. I wasn’t sure what your style was, I guess I shouldn’t have tried-”  
“Regina.”  
“-to get you something without you-”  
“Regina...”  
“-knowing, God that was such a dumb-”  
“Regina!” I shouted.

Finally she stopped her rambling, setting her attention on me.

“I love it.” I replied softly. Shoulders dropped as her lungs deflated the breath she was holding.  
“Try it on.”

Removing the items off my lap I stood and slipped the jacket on.  
“It fits perfectly.” I mumbled treading my fingers over the red leather. Standing up effortlessly she strode over eyeing the new addition. Grabbing the bottom of it she connected the zipper and pulled it up to sit in between my breasts.  
“It’s getting cold out there, well cold for California.” she chuckled tracing her hands over my arms. “I wanted to make sure you stayed warm, especially on your motorcycle. Check the pockets see how they feel.”

Check the pockets? What person asks you to check the pockets when they buy you a jacket. Not dwelling on the comment I unzipped the tiny pocket and stuffed my hands in there.

“They feel-” Wait, what is that? It felt like a…

Pulling out my right hand a shiny chain flickered in the sunlight. My curious green eyes racked over the top to find a key hanging at the bottom. Focusing on Regina I stared at her with a baffled expression.

“I want you have a place you can always come to.” 

Butterflies swirled in my stomach, the flood of emotions was paralyzing and like an hour glass it filled up my heart as it emptied my brain. She gave me a key to her place. Her place, where she can be vulnerable, where she feels safe, she’s opening that up to me.

“I-I..” nothing is working, my words couldn’t express how I feel anyway. I placed the chain on my neck then pulled Regina in for a hug. Her arms clung around my waist bringing me in closer, melting us into each other like the final piece of a puzzle. “Thank you Regina, it means everything to me you’d open your home like this.”  
“Of course.” her voice was a soft breeze passing by as she drew her body away from mine. “I mean it, come here whenever you like. Even if I’m out of town.” a genuine smile graced her lips before she brought me back to the bed. “I take it by your bag on the bed our gift exchange isn’t quite done?”

Right, my gift which seems really fucking shitty in comparison.

“Nope, don’t do that.” Regina stated and I shot a glare her direction.  
“Seriously, get out of my head.” I said while opening the backpack.  
“You’re just-”  
“I know easy to read. Close your eyes.”  
“Ohh, bossy, I like it.”

Rolling my eyes playfully she held her hands in faux surrender and closed her eyes. 

“I’m trying to hurry since you leave at an ungodly hour in the morning.”  
“No, I changed my flight, again.” a faint tint of red crept on her cheeks. “I don’t have to be a the airport until 10:30 AM.”

I was glad she couldn’t see the shit eating grin on my face as I slid the box out from the bag and placed it in front of her.

“Okay, now you can open.”

As she did I tried to gauge her reaction but it was hopeless, stiff as a board her eyes stayed glued to the cherry wood jewelry box dad and I made. ‘Regina Mills’ was carved on top with tiny Aquarius symbols carved in each corner. I opened my mouth to speak but her hand moved over the lock and key keeping the tiny chest closed.

“Open it.” I replied.

With a nod of her head she fumbled with the lock before popping it open and lifting the top it. Her mouth fell open but just as quickly her hand came up to cover it. It trembled over her lips as her eyes glossed. I couldn’t tell if she was milking it or if her reactions were pure, based off what was in there I don’t think it would make her cry. 

“Emma I-I...” she started once her hand fell from her mouth. “I don’t know what to say.”

Shrugging my shoulders as if it wasn’t a big deal, because it wasn’t, I shifted my gaze back to the box.

“It’s nothing like what you got me.”

She chuckled softly and took out the small dream catcher I had made for her.

“It’s so much more. I don’t understand how you could have possibly known this.” Okay, now I’m confused.  
“Uh, me neither?”

Cradling to her chest she kept her eyes on me and bit her lip.

“When I was younger I use to watch my dad make these and eventually he taught me. It seemed to bug my mom that I wanted to be with him making dream catchers instead of out shopping with her and my sister, or meeting some boy to spend the rest of my life with. Always so jealous of our relationship to the point she took all of my dream catchers and burned them in the fireplace. Said ‘they were a useless waste of time’.”  
“Your mom sounds like a bitch.” and I hoped I didn’t over step my bounds until a smile cracked on her face.  
“She’s difficult at times.”

My scoff called bullshit.

“Regina, trying to fold a fitted sheet is difficult. Doing things out of spite...” I shook my head feeling myself getting angry for her.  
“Hey, it’s in the past.” she said cupping my cheek with one hand. “I have new one thanks to you. Did you make the box?” she asked, redirecting the conversation.  
“My dad and I.” I grumbled still feeling my blood boil.  
“It’s beautiful Emma. Thank you so much.”

Her eyes tracked between mine as though she were searching for something, usually it made me uncomfortable but not today, maybe it’s the holiday spirit or the goddess in front of me either way I find myself loosening the grip on anger and relaxing under her stare. She set the gift aside and pushed me down flat on my back. Assuming the position she hovered me like so many time before, thighs gently clenching around mine.

“You going to wear the jacket for the rest of the day?”   
“I might.” I teased back.  
“Sleep in it too?”  
“I might.”

She poked my stomach, finding the tickle spot causing me to shriek. My plan to retaliate was foiled quickly as Regina pinned my arms over my head, our nipples gently brushing, those addicting lips beckoning me to close the gap.

“You’re like lucky I’m in strong like with you” she whispered so huskily it made my eyes roll and my cock jump.  
“Strong like with me?”  
“Yup.” she replied emphasizing the ‘p’.  
“What does that mean?”

Chuckling lowly she grazed her tongue against my lip. I wanted a response but her mouth started moving over mine trapping us in another intense kiss. 

Deep down I knew what it meant…

Deep down I felt the same way…

A/N:  
Flock of Seagulls-I Ran  
Elton John- Bennie and the Jets


	24. Chapter 24

I stood in front of the body length mirror checking out my outfit. Black Vans, skinny jeans, white long sleeve shirt with two buttons undone leaving some of my cleavage exposed. My loosely curled hair flowed over my shoulders and mom had added light touches of make up to ‘bring out my cheek bones’. As I studied myself the ringtone I have set for Belle went off and I rushed to answer it.

“You good?” I asked instead of giving a proper greeting.  
“Yea.” she chuckled. “I just wanted to see if you were good.”

A tiny smile formed on my face as I sat down on my bed.

“I’m nervous, I’ve got the bubble guts, I’m all sweaty, I think this was a mistake.”  
“Emma you can’t think like that. It’s just dinner.”  
“Yea dinner with my parents and girlfriend.” sighing dramatically I flopped down on the bed.  
“Have you talked to Regina about how you’re feeling?”  
“No the only time I’ve spoken to her was to send that text about tonight. Plus I don’t want her to worry.”

The doorbell rang and I groaned feeling the butterflies nose dive to the bottom of my stomach.

“I take that as my cue to get off the phone. Keep me posted okay?”  
“I will.” Regina’s laugh drifted upstairs sending an array of tingles throughout my body. “Oh and Belle?”  
“Yea?”  
“Happy New Year’s Eve babe.”  
“Happy New Year’s Eve to you too Em. Love you. Now stop stalling and go see your fucking girlfriend.”

We laughed for a minute poking fun at each other before we said goodbye and I hung up just in time to hear a knock on my door.

“Come in.” I answered sitting up while I attempted to fix my hair. It cracked open and dads strong build slipped in my room. In black button up shirt that showed off his muscles, jeans, and dress shoes he stalked over to my bed and paused when he was a few feet away.  
“She’s here.” he said with a smile.  
“Yea. I know.” I sounded less than enthusiastic.

Pulling his eyebrows together dad stepped closer to me with his hand stretched out. I took it, standing up to embrace him in a hug.

“It’s going to be fine.” he whispered against my hair.  
“I know it is, I’m just nervous.”  
“Somehow I think you’ll forget all about that once you see her or maybe not, it might make it worse.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked, bringing my head back to look at him.  
“You’ll just have to come downstairs and find out.”

I put on the chain with the key to Regina’s place and without another word dad led me out of my room and down the stairs. I could hear Regina and mom talking in the kitchen and my heart sped up in my chest. She laughed again sending a series of shivers down my spine. It’s been so fucking long since I’ve seen her, heard that deep voice, watched her laugh, kissed her lips, that it feels like I’m meeting her outside of school for the first time again.

“Oh, I think I hear them.” mom said only growing the anxiety building inside of me.  
“Hey.” dad whispered. My eyes met his and his smile was contagious. “You are going to be fine, we love her already.” and after placing a short kiss on my forehead we continued our descent.

The aromas smelled amazing and my mouth began to water. Walking through the foyer we stepped into the kitchen and saw mom and Regina leaning against the counter with a glass of wine in their hands, deeply engaged in their conversation. My jaw dropped at the sight of my girlfriend’s tight knee length leather skirt, the silk purple blouse that had more than enough buttons undone hinting to her black lace bra, with a matching black leather jacket, but it was the boots, that is the thing making me grow uncomfortably hard right now. Her hair was straight and seemed to grow out over the last almost two weeks as the tips were past her clavicle. Makeup was flawless as always and I’m finding it really hard to stay rooted in my spot.

“See, I told you.” dad whispered in my ear making me jump. He laughed drawing the attention of the two ladies who now had their eyes on me.  
“Hey sweetie.” mom said, pushing herself off the counter and handing her glass to dad. Wrapping her arms around me she brought me in for a hug and once again my eyes traveled up Regina’s outfit ending in a sizzling stare off between the two of us. She placed her drink on the counter without breaking eye contact then sent me a lop sided smirk. I smiled before biting my lip in which she raised an eyebrow to and her tongue slipped out to wet her own.

Mom finally pulled away before taking her drink back from dad. My eyes glanced away from the impassioned hazel ones as I wondered what would be the right way to greet her. Should we kiss? Hug? Both? None? Shake hands? Wave? I don’t know what to do from here. As if she could see the internal dialogue Regina chuckled and walked over to me. The heat in my neck rose until our bodies were flush with one another, her arms draped over my back, fingers gripped me like she never wanted to let go.

“I missed you.” warm breath tickled my ear and then she was gone, back in her place leaning against the counter while taking a sip from her glass.  
“David, why don’t you help me get the filets on the grill. Emma?”

I turned to face mom still trying to calm the constant twitching in my pants.

“Why don’t you give Regina a tour of the house while we’re outside.” she grabbed the seasoned meat with dad at her side and they strolled out of the kitchen, through the back door, leaving Regina and I alone.

With my back to her I took a deep breath that was short lived as her breasts pressed against my back.

Holy shit, I’m not going to make it through dinner.

Fingers caressed the top of my shoulder, slipping under my hair and pulling it to one side. Full lips brushed against the shell of my ear and her teeth softly bit down with a light tug.

“I’d like that tour.” her gruff voice sent bolts of electricity down my spine. I bit my lip to hold back the noise I wanted to make and dipped from under her hypnotizing touch, spinning my body around to face her. Pupils were already dilated telling me she wants the same fucking thing as I did. Eyes dropped down to my pants before meeting me again. I frowned and glanced at my crotch, of course I was hard but you couldn’t see it, I was wearing my custom underwear tonight.  
“Why are you hiding it? Do you your parents not know.”  
“Oh they know, it’s just me taking precaution. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other and I wasn’t sure how I would react.”

She moaned at the word ‘react’ turning me into a puddle. Oh sure, turn me into mush right before this tour.

“So you’ve pretty much seen the downstairs and the front before.” I walked out of the kitchen hearing her shoes close behind me as we made a left down the hall. “Here’s the spare bathroom, that’s a closet, and my parents office is over here.” When I turned around Regina was right behind me, the predatory look in her eye made me gulp. “Um, sorry, I just have to get around you” I said, sliding past her and speeding to the door that led to the garage. 

My heart was punching the inside of my rib cage and the deep breaths were doing shit for it. I will not be able to stay in control much longer if she keeps this up.

“You okay?” my body jerked from her words while my face flushed after hearing her teasing laugh. “You’re jumpy tonight.” Because I’m trying to do anything but bend you over the counter, only you’re making it damn near impossible for me to keep it together.  
“I’m fine.” I replied. “Ready?”  
“Lead the way.”

Opening the door I let her walk in the garage first, immediately she went to my bike, hiked up her skirt and slid on top of the spare seat. Oozing mischief, Regina tilted her head to the side telling me to come to her. This is a terrible idea but my legs moved anyway until I was straddling the bike in front of her. Hands gripped my stomach making my abs twitch under her touch, trailing down she slipped under my shirt digging her nails into my skin.

“Regina...” I moaned while my head dropped back to rest on her shoulder.  
“God you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say my name. Just. Like. That.”

Hands moved swiftly to cover my breasts and when she squeezed I stifled another groan. After a few more seconds of fondling her hands fell out of my shirt and an annoyed huff left my lips at the loss of contact.

“Show me upstairs.” her low voice hinted with excitement.

My stomach twisted into a knot at the thought of being alone in my room with her. Once that happens there is no telling how long we could be up there. The little bit of self control I had at the start of the evening is dimming with each touch but still I find myself leading us out of the garage. 

As we walked up the steps I could feel her eyes burn into my backside, goosebumps passed over my skin when a groan rumbled in her chest. My step faltered causing me to slip but Regina was right there with her arm around my waist to catch me.

“Thanks.” I mumbled.  
“No problem.”

We continued up the steps with her hand on my waist, she only let go once we stood at the entrance of my parents room.

“This is mom and dads room, they have a huge closet, a bathroom.” I turned away from the master room and pointed to another door. “And that’s my bathroom.”  
“Mhm, and what about your room?”

I swallowed the lump in my throat hearing the drop in her voice. Hazel eyes with wide pupils tracked between mine and a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth up.

“It’s kind of mess.” Lies, I busted my ass trying to clean my room today.  
“Show me anyway.”

Should’ve known she wouldn’t give in that easily.

“Regina I don’t-”  
“Show. Me.” and I caved. Knowing this would only lead to one thing I opened the door to my room and flipped on the light. She walked in and I watched her eyes dance across all the pictures with my friends, to the Alice In Wonderland Thomas Kinkade puzzle my parents and I put together then glued to make a picture, dropping to my desk where my laptop and school books sat, and finally my bed where she sat down, crossed one leg over the other, palms resting behind her.

She’s egging me on right now.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until she sighed.

“Come here please.” but I can’t because if I do she’s not getting off that bed. “Emma.” Regina warned, and it seems I don’t really have choice in the matter. I sat down beside her keeping some distance between us, my green eyes glued to the floor. Her fingers reached up to tuck some hair behind my ear then trailed them down my neck. “Look at me.” she whispered.

I didn’t want to but my head moved anyway and now…

I’m stuck.

She licked her lips and quicker then I’ve ever seen her move she pinned me down, mounting my body easily as my legs dangled off the edge of the bed. After lifting up her skirt some she sank to my lap and shimmied out of the leather jacket. Bending down she rested her elbows on either side of my hair, lips only inches away from mine.

“I missed you so much Emma.” She placed a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. “I thought about you every night.” her light kisses moved to my cheek as my hand slid up her thighs. “Yes.” she moaned breathlessly letting her eyes flutter shut for only a moment. “I touched myself every night, thinking about you and this...cock.” Regina began to roll her hips and I moaned, my self control is shot. She’s never used that word before, ever.

Through blind passion I moved my hands off her legs to her face and connected our lips together. The kiss was heated, sloppy, greedy. Our tongues seemed as if they were at war, constantly trying to out do the other. Regina pulled us to an upright position never breaking the kiss, her hands dove into my hair and when I bit her bottom lip she yanked on my golden locks, a feeling I have fucking missed. When my lungs began to spasm I broke the kiss and rest my forehead against hers with our breaths mingled in the small gap between us.

“Did you really touch yourself every night?” I asked, still kind of shocked she used the word ‘cock’.  
“Mhm.”  
“Thinking about me?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Oh that’s so hot. To be a fly on the wall.”

Regina chuckled while loosening the grip in my hair.

“Close your eyes.” she whispered and I did without questioning it. I felt her shift on top of me and one hand leave my hair. “Open your mouth.” she ordered. Dropping my jaw I waited for the next to command. “Don’t move.” My body vibrated with excitement when her finger, that was wet, outlined my lips. When she pulled it back my tongue swiped across and a deep moan filled the room.  
“Is that-”  
“Yup.”

My eyes flew open to see her the want flashing across hers.

“Can I-”  
“Yes.” she replied in a hoarse voice. My trembling hand found the end of her skirt, dipping under it and making it’s way up. Regina dropped her head back and the sight of the veins bulging out of her neck while it pumped blood through her body gave me a weird burst of courage. Fingers trailed up her inner thigh and her legs shook around me then when I was just under her entrance the heat flowed with the liquid arousal making me gasp.

Regina isn’t wearing underwear.

Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

I brushed my knuckle against her clit making her groan but her hand shot out to the top of my arm.

“That’s all you get.” Regina whispered and my pout did nothing to persuade her. Fucking tease. A part of me wanted to say fuck that and keep going but then again…my parents are here. Letting my hand fall from under her skirt a frown pulled on the corners of my mouth. “Oh don’t worry my young one, our night is far from over.”  
“What do you mean?”

Instead of answering she winked while climbing off me. Sexually frustrated, I stood up and led us back downstairs just in time for dinner. Mom set the plates on the table as Dad rushed in with the meat. Regina walked over to help mom while I helped him and the four of us got the rest of dinner ready in record time. As we sat down they swapped stories back and forth and I stayed fairly quiet until the baby shaming stories came out, because at ever dinner party there just has to be an embarrassing baby story.

“Dad no, not this.” I cut him of with a plea as the words ‘One day we were at a grocery store’ came out his mouth.  
“Shh.” Regina said to me. “Please David, go on.”

I rolled my eyes feeling the blush creep on my cheeks. Sticking my knife and fork in the steak I cut off piece and popped it in my mouth.

“So there I am picking out apples with my back turned only for a second when a lady taps my shoulder and says ‘Excuse me hun, your child is dancing stripping for the potatoes’ when I looked back she was sure enough getting undressed and dancing for the potatoes.”

Regina tossed her head back filling the dining room with her laugh.

“I had to chase her through every single aisle just to get her clothes back on.” mom added.

Placing my hands over my eyes I shook my head, humiliated that we were even talking about this right now.

“Look at how red her ears are.” Regina pointed out as her laugh deepened.  
“Screw you guys.” I replied. Yea I was being a poor sport but come on, did they really need to break out that one tonight?  
“Okay we’re done throwing you under bus.” mom teased, pulling my hands away from my face. “So Emma tells me you spent your Christmas in Boston, how was that?” she continued, redirecting the conversation away from me.

Regina swallowed the food in her mouth then placed her fork down.

“It’s always good to go back home and see family. My grandma was able to make it this year-”

I watched my girlfriend talk about her family, although her eyes only lit up when she spoke of her father. He seemed like a great man and I hoped to meet him one day. Every now and then she would send me a curious glance, probably wondering why I was staring at her but all I would do is smile, telling her to please continue. Light conversation flowed through dinner as Regina and my parents got to know each other. At one point she began brushing the top of her boot under my calf placing a permanent smile on my face as we finished our food. Mom and Regina continued to to talk through their sips of wine while dad and I made silly faces at each other. 

When we ran out of ridiculous ways to contort those muscles he motioned to the plates and I nodded in agreement. Standing up I took my empty plate then stacked Regina’s on top and dad took his and moms. They thanked us as we walked to the sink and set the plates down while I grabbed a towel and dad began washing them.

“So is it as scary as you thought it would be?” he whispered.  
“No, it’s not.” I said with a smile. “What do you think of her?”

He chuckled as a plate was passed my way.

“I’m thinking how in the world do you focus in class with a teacher like that.”  
“Right?” I replied, laughing with him. “Dad it’s so hard.”  
“I’m not even going to comment on that.”

We both cackled at his response when mom interjected.

“What are you two talking about over there huh?”  
“Nothing dear.” dad sang back.  
“I don’t believe you.” she replied, mimicking his voice before returning to her conversation with Regina. Just as I put the plate in the rack he handed me another one.  
“But as I was saying.” he dropped his voice to whisper. “I think she’s going to be a great addition, I can’t lie and say I don’t have concerns but I can see she has a good head on her shoulders and she seems to truly care for you.”  
“How can you tell?” I asked switching out the plate for the stack of silverware he was holding.  
“Well, she wouldn’t put her entire career at risk if she didn’t.” he stated.

I let his words sink in.

“Do you think-” I paused and looked up at him. “she loves me?” His smile grew at my question.  
“Are you asking if I think she loves you or if I think she’s in love with you.”  
“The second one.” even though I have feeling I know the answer.  
“Well maybe you should ask her.”

Sighing heavily I returned the silverware to the drawer and set the now folded up towel on the counter.

“I’m not sure I’m ready yet. It’s a big step ya know?” He turned off the water and faced me.  
“Then wait until you are honey.”

Leaning down he kissed my forehead then draped his arm over my shoulder.

“You guys done?” mom asked.  
“Yup, I’m ready you when you M&M.”  
“Where are you guys going?”

Both mom and Regina stood up to walk over to us.

“Your father and I are headed to our spot to watch the fireworks.” My eyes shifted to the time on the stove.  
“But it’s only 10:30.” We usually don’t head out until 11.  
“We want to give you ladies some space.” dad replied. “You can join us now, later, or not at all.”  
“The spot is very secluded to only us.” mom said to Regina, reassuring her that she didn’t have to worry about wandering eyes.  
“Thank you Mary Margaret.”

Mom reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Of course. Also if you feel too tipsy to drive you are more than welcome to stay the night.”

What? Is she fucking for real? A huge grin spread across my face as my eyes widened.

“Emma if you decide to go over to Regina’s you may stay the night on the condition that you are home by 11A.M.”   
“Oh my God, thank you mom.” I said untangling myself from dad and almost jumping into her arms for a hug.  
“Of course honey. Text me to let me know what you ladies decide and if I don’t see you before midnight, Happy New Years.”  
“Happy New Years mom.”

After Regina thanked them for dinner we walked my parents to the door said our goodbyes and then they were gone.

And now it’s only me and my girlfriend.

As I locked the door I felt her presence behind me and was not disappointed when I twirled around. She stepped closer pushing my back against the door, her pointer sliding from the base of my throat down to the valley between my breasts. Muscles trembled under her barely there touch as she slid back up to place the palm of her hand over my pounding heart like she has done so many times before.

“What do you want do?” she asked. Her voice, hardly above a whisper. “I know you’ve been wanting to go out with me. Pick a place.”  
“Wait, Seriously? You’d do that? You would go out in public with me?”

She smiled then brushed her nose against mine.

“I’m finding I’d do a lot of irrational things for you.” fingers clenched around my heart as she placed a soft but quick kiss on my lips. “You’ve been wanting to go out, I said I wanted to take you out, so...lets.” my hands rested on the small of her back bringing her closer. The fact that she would risk everything just to take me out spoke volumes.  
“Regina you don’t have to do this-”  
“Emma-”  
“No.” I replied. “Let me finish. It’s means a lot to know you want to take me out but to be honest, I’m not sure I want to risk it.”

Manicured eyebrows raised then furrowed to the middle.

“What do you mean?”  
“I know I made a big deal about us not being able to have dates in public but the more we spend time together-” I needed to choose my words carefully. “my feelings for you...grow and if anything were to happen to you because of me...it would just-” I bit my lip not wanting to continue the rest of that sentence.

Warmth spread over my cheek as she cupped it grazing her thumb across my skin. I leaned into her touch letting my eyes flutter shut.

“If you’re not comfortable with it we don’t have to Emma. We can just stay here.”  
“No.” I whispered.  
“Tell me, what it is you want then.” she replied matching my tone.

Lifting my eyelids my gaze met hers studying the caring featuring cemented in her face.

“You.”

SQ

With a rough push my back hit the wall of the elevator and like a panther ready to pounce on it’s prey Regina sauntered in letting the doors shut behind her. Keeping those intoxicating eyes on me she flashed her wallet over the keypad and we started moving. After dropping it in her purse the corner of her mouth pulled up while her eyes narrowed.

I swallowed thickly as the distance between us shortened, my breath became shallow as she molded herself against my body, determined fingers hooked through my belt loops tugging my waist to her. She groaned at the contact then let a throaty chuckle fall from those full lips making my dick twitch against her pants.

“I have to say that I am very impressed with your size considering you’re only 17.” her lips brushed across my temple while she moved from my belt loop to curl her fingers around the waistband of my jeans.   
“Thanks, I think.” I replied as my hands, on the own accord, moved to try grip her ass.  
“You think? I know I’ve told you this before.” her tongue flicked the top of my ear and I moaned wondering if the security guard who watches the cameras enjoys this as much as I do.  
“Well, it’s hard to believe when you’ve been with...you know, adults.” Among my peers at school for sure but it’s hard not be a little insecure when I’m doing things with Regina.

Slowly she drew her head back, blown out pupils looked down when the ding of the elevator jolted me out of my trance with her. Stepping to the side she let me walk out first but when we reached her door I attempted to get behind her so she could open it however her hand came up to stop me.

“You’ve got a key now, use it.” her wink only grew the uneasiness inside me because she’s definitely got something up her sleeve. Taking the chain off my neck I grabbed the key and lined it up when nimble fingers found the button holding my jeans together. Breasts were pressed firmly against my back and her breath washed over my ear. My hands began to shake as I fumbled with the lock while she messed with my pants.

POP. And my jeans were undone. 

The familiar heat billowed in the pit of my stomach as one hand slid under my shirt while the other dipped below my underwear as the key slid in to the lock. 

“You’re almost there.” she hummed against my neck.  
“Ah you have no idea.” I replied through a chuckle.

After what seemed like forever I finally got the door open and we stumbled, well I stumbled, inside with her stuck to my back. I heard the door get kicked closed as I placed the chain around my neck. When she let go of me the cold smacked my bones and I shivered, already missing her warmth.

“Go upstairs.” she said lowly.

Spinning around to face her I lifted my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I trust you right now.” I teased. 

Under those thick lashes and heavy eyelids, black pupils that swam with mischief dominated hazel iris’s.  
“You shouldn’t.” and with that she walked to the kitchen, sifted through a drawer, closed it then walked up the stairs holding a cloth measuring tape.

What the fuck do we need measuring tape for? 

Cautiously I climbed the steps and the higher I got the more my anxiety grew. She’s been so hands on tonight that it’s throwing me off to the point that I can’t tell what she’s going to do next. Could it be that she actually missed me as much as I missed her while we were visiting our families in different states for Christmas? Was I not the only one obsessing over my phone to see if there were any texts? Was I not the only one who needed to do any and everything just to have a distraction to keep the mind from drifting? Was I not the only counting down the days to this very night?

I reached the top to see my usual night clothes folded neatly on the bed, my eyes shifted to the closed bathroom door with the light shining through the gap at the bottom. Taking the hint I quickly got out of my clothes, bra and underwear and threw on the shorts and long sleeve shirt just in time for the light to go out and the door to open revealing Regina in a razor back tank top and mouth watering spandex shorts.

My tongue ran across my dry lips as I watched her crawl on the bed the top of her shirt hanging low giving me a nice view of her breasts.

“Come here and lay down.” she whispered and I didn’t need to hear it twice. As I got comfortable next to her I took in quiet deep breaths to settle my nerves and focused on relaxing into the pillow behind my head. She laid down on her on her side resting her elbow on the bed while cradling the side of her head in the palm of her hand. “Do you know why I got this?” Regina slid the cloth off her neck and draped it over my legs. I shook my head no watching her hand dip under my shirt. “Guess.”

Shifting my gaze to hers I saw the devilish smile painted across her face and my heart fluttered. 

“I-” her nails scratched down my stomach. “Shit Regina.” I groaned while arching my back off the bed wanting more of hit  
“Try again.”   
“Fuck, seriously?” and as the words left my mouth she yanked her hand from under my shirt.  
“Seriously.”

She’s really not joking right now. With an annoyed sigh I shrugged my shoulders.

“I honestly don’t know, I guess to measure something?” apparently my answer was good enough as she placed the tip of her pointer finger over my heart and began to draw small circles.  
“Yup, and do you know why I want to measure something?” Regina kept her voice low and husky while her finger dropped to trace just under my breasts. My right hand gripped the sheets and I fought with everything in me to stay in control.  
“Knowing you...” a shuddered laugh fell from my lips. “Probably to prove a point.”

Her chuckle reached my ears sending tingles straight to my dick.

“Do you not believe me when I say this impresses me.” At the word ‘this’ she cupped the bulge forming in my shorts releasing a guttural moan from my chest. “Serious question, do you know how big you are?”  
“N-o.” the one syllable word came out broken as my breath hitched in my throat.  
“Do you want to know?” her hand began work the growing hard on. “If it’s something you are uncomfortable with don’t be afraid to tell me. There are a lot of other things I can do to prove a point.”  
“I want to know.” My eyes fluttered shut reveling in the feeling of Regina’s skillful hand.  
“Are you sure?”

Biting my lip I nodded my head yes, hoping she would take that as answer enough.

I was very much aware of the pathetic whimper I made when she left my member but soon the mattress dipped next to me and as I forced my eyelids up I saw her climb on top of me, knees placed on either side of my thighs. 

“Now you’re suppose to measure while you are soft and hard but it looks like one of those might have to wait.” I blushed at her comment though it was soothed over by her fingers hooking around my waistband. Raising my hips she pulled the shorts down freeing my cock, licking her lips at the sight. Leaning forward she rolled my shirt up to sit above my belly button and dragged her eyes across the open skin until she got to mine lust filled orbs. “Touch yourself.” 

This had taken me by surprise but more than that intrigued me. I have never gotten off in front of anyone before and it turned me the fuck on to know that she wanted to. The fact that she was willing to prove this point gave confidence. Bringing my left hand to rest behind my head, I moved my other one and gripped around the base. Gliding up and down my eyes stayed on her face as hers stayed on my shaft allowing me to take note of her bitten lip, eyes glossed over the more pre cum spilled out my tip. I rubbed my thumb over it hearing Regina moan in response. 

My hips began to move as best as they could while she’s was on top of me. That pull at the base of my stomach started while I tugged down on my length then pushed back up, Regina’s soft moans only fueled my sloppy pumping filling the room with the sound of my wet hand sliding over my shaft.

“Regina I’m-”  
“Close?” she finished for me and I dumbly shook my head unable to form any words. “Stop.”  
“Why?” I panted out, my hand still moving causing my toes to curl.  
“It will be worth your while.” she whispered, reaching out and gripping my forearm to stop me.

I let her pull my hand away and my cock sprung up, bouncing lightly off my stomach. I used one hand to hold my member up while Regina straightened out the tape. Grasping the start of it she lined it up with the base then looked at me.

“What does it say?”  
“Almost six and a half.”

She smirked then wrapped it around thickest part, I assume measuring the girth.

“Exactly four and half inches.”  
“Wow okay. So compared to the other guys you’ve hooked up with-”  
“No, don’t do that Emma.” Regina stated rolling off me then sliding down the bed and to the floor. She reached up to grab the edge of my shorts yanking them down to my ankles. My heart drummed as she slid my feet out of the holes. “You are vastly different from anybody I’ve ever been with regardless of gender. Don’t try to compare yourself.” Spreading my legs apart she climbed in between them, hovering over my tip and my eyes widened at the realization of what she was about to do.

“If you want to know then I’ll tell you.” Did I? Her word is all that matters so who the fuck cares how I compare to any of them because they aren’t the ones with her now.

I am.

“No, I trust that you really are impressed.” I whispered. Regina smirked before sticking her tongue out and swirling around the tip before swallowing my length inch by inch. My head dug into the pillow below me while hands shot out to her hair. More pre cum spilled out of me as I stifled deep groans by biting my lip and clenching my abs, they felt too humiliating to make but it was hard because Regina’s mouth was heaven. So warm, so wet and they she sucked in her cheeks milking me as her head bobbed was bringing me to my peak quicker than I wanted. My hips jerked involuntarily but she was ready for it, angling her head allowing deeper access to her throat. 

Fingernails dug into her scalp as I found a rhythm with my thrusts, my bottom lip slipped from between my teeth as my mouth fell open, raspy, harsh pants echoed off her walls, waves of hot flashes crashed over me, every muscle contracted, and right before I hit the point of no return Regina pulled herself off.

“Fuck! Please don’t stop.” I begged and tried to push her back down but she resisted. Lifting my head from the pillow I gazed at her through my lust filled fog. “Why’d you stop?” Regina’s heavy lidded eyes looked at me possessively. The energy firing off between us powerful, there was so much emotion behind those eyes below that I moved my hands from the back of her head to her cheeks, pulling her up to me for searing kiss. I sucked, nipped, and teased her lips before pushing my tongue in and tasting myself then releasing her. “Why’d you stop?” I asked again rubbing my nose against hers.  
“Because I don’t want you to hold back. I don’t want you to look anywhere else but me. Let me hear you moan...” her tongue trailed the edge of my jaw. “I want to hear you say my name.” teeth scraped over my lips.   
“I want something too...” Tucking some hair behind her ear I ran my thumb across her cheek. “I want to taste you.”

Keeping a straight face Regina slowly got off me then sat down with her legs stretched out and her palms flat on the bed. 

“Undress me then.” and at that I shot up and moved to straddle those toned legs. Confident fingers found the hem of her shirt and I slipped it off without any trouble. When I caught sight of her perfect breasts I moaned almost cumming on the spot. Scooting down I slid off the spandex letting her fruity aroma permeate the air, and fuck did she smell amazing. Getting off the bed I took them off her feet like she had done for me and dropped them to floor. 

My eyes then stared at her toned calf’s, then her thighs, focusing on her glistening wet folds, toned abs lay above that led to her perky breasts accompanied by hard nipples, and finally her face.

“Regina you’re-” I shook my head in disbelief. “You’re so beautiful.” She blushed from my compliments then curled her finger, telling me to come to her. I took my shirt then laid down beside Regnia’s glowing body, I wasn’t quite sure what was happening but whatever it was I didn’t want to push it. I’m pretty sure it’s not sex but I still, I wanted her to make the first official move with us being naked for the first time.  
“Stop thinking and just go with it.” Regina whispered, sitting up and once more throwing her legs over mine, except this time she’s got her back to me. Placing her hands on the mattress she backed up lining her entrance with my face. Her scent consumed me, it called to me…

And I fucking lost it.

Slipping my arms through the gap between us I wrapped them around her waist and sank her onto to my face. She cried out in pleasure immediately rolling her hips against me as I lapped up the liquid flowing out of her. My tongue moved with a mind of it’s own running in between her folds, flicking over clit, moving back so I could slip it inside of her. The raw and carnal noises she was making only encouraged me to be more aggressive, scraping my teeth over the bundle, moving my tongue faster, applying more pressure. She rocked against my face with force, rolling her hips erratically, her legs trembled and I thought she was going to cum until something warm swallowed my cock, freezing my movements. 

Regina’s chin hit my stomach and I moaned into her causing the slender body above to quiver. She worked her mouth over the entire length as I flicked my tongue over the hard nub and our muffled groans made music in her loft. Her fingers began to work my balls and I was unable to control my hips as they pumped into her mouth while she rode my face. My peak was nearing and I tore my mouth away to try and warn her.

“Regina I-” but she sank herself back down effectively shutting me up and I didn’t fight the issue wanting nothing more than to feel her body convulse on top of mine. The muscles in my legs tightened as she worked my cock faster and squeezed my balls, my toes curled, and my abs clenched. I flicked my tongue against her clit until her moans surrounded my shaft and just like in my dream a couple weeks back, Regina swallowed my cock only drawing back an inch before shoving it deeper, so my tip was in fact hitting the back of her throat. My arms tightened around her legs in attempt to control her wild her thrust while I held my release wanting her to come first and soon she froze, nails dug into the meat of my thigh, and a deep growl erupted from above me the her body entire body trembled while my tongue worked her clit, the tingles and vibrations sent me over of the edge as every muscle in body contracted sending thick strings of white liquid into her mouth. 

We rode out our orgasms until Regina rolled off and flopped on her back, panting heavily. 

“Holy shit that was...fucking incredible.” I said hoarsely, cracking a smile at her snicker.  
“Just wait until you’re inside me.” Groaning at the thought I turned over on my side trailing my fingers on the smooth skin watching the goosebumps rise. My eyes landed on her entrance again, and again...I wanted it. Spinning around, I positioned myself in between her sprawled legs. “What are you up to?” she asked with a smile on her face.  
“The night is still young...” I teased, brushing my finger over her clit watching the brown eyes roll to the back of her head. My eyes glanced the clock on her dresser reading 11:58P.M “And I want to start my new year off right.” Leaning down I sucked on the pulse point in her neck while circling her entrance, the liquid coated my finger and I released her neck with an obnoxious ‘smack’. “Is that okay?” I asked, looking down at her flushed cheeks, wild hair, swollen lips, and enlarged dominating pupils.  
“Oh that’s more than okay.” Regina replied, trying to push herself down on my finger.   
“Good.” I whispered then slipped two fingers inside of her tight canal. We both moaned at the way her walls clamped down on me.  
“Yes baby.” she gasped out, clinging to my back. I moved my hand faster, plunging in deep then curling my fingers on the way out while working her clit with my thumb. Our eyes stayed locked on another as the wet slapping sounds filled the room. Her eyebrows furrowed but not once did she break contact with me. Her walls began to tighten around my fingers as her chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

“Harder.” she breathed out and I complied, thrusting deeper relentlessly feeling my own orgasm draw near solely from the noises Regina was making. My eyes fluttered open and close as my length brushed against random parts of her thigh. Regina moved her hands off my back and to my cheeks. “Stay with me Emma.”

She kept me in the moment and didn’t let me leave until her eyes glazed over and the walls slammed down around my fingers as I worked her clit until she stilled around me. 

Regina’s back arched off the bed while she dug her head into the mattrress and cried out as fireworks could be heard popping off in the distance signaling the beginning of a new year.

SQ

Regina drove me home with our hands intertwined the whole way as we talked about the next time we planned to meet up. With it nearing the Qualifiers Coach told us we would practicing every day after break and if we weren’t practicing it was because we had a game, plus I can’t leave my friends hanging anymore, not when we all go our separate ways in 5 months.

“I’m sure we will figure something out.” Regina stated turning down my block.  
“I know. Hey if nothing else at least we still get school which has got me thinking, what’s the lesson plan for tomorrow?” 

She snorted at my shitty attempt to be nosey.

“I guess you’ll just have to be in class to find out.” I was about to respond until I spotted a black mustang sitting out front the house.

Jefferson? What is he doing here? He didn’t text, not that we’ve talked since the fight that went down between Ruby and I. The driver and passenger door opened, Jefferson stepped out first then Ruby.

Fuck, Ruby.

“Shit.” I cursed as Regina parked behind them. Both of my friends expressions were hard to read as they stared at us. She squeezed my hand reassuringly before letting me go to unbuckle my seat belt, hearing her do the same. “What are you doing?”  
“I was the one who asked you not to tell your friends, let me go out there and help you explain.”  
“Regina you don’t have-” but she was already opening her door and stepping out of the car. Cursing under my breath I got out and walked over to them. Ruby and Jefferson had their arms folded over their chest, causally leaning against the trunk his, while Regina and I leaned against the hood of her car.

“Hey guys, it’s good see you.” I said, feeling like I should be the first one to speak. “What brings you over here?”  
“Well we wanted to talk.” Jefferson started. “But then you’re mom said you were out so we waited in the car.”  
“So this is what you’ve been keeping from us?” Ruby said pointing to Regina damn near cutting Jefferson off. “Emma you could have told us something like that, we would never judge you!”  
“Ruby please let me explain, I wanted to tell you-”  
“So then why didn’t you?” Jefferson interjected. “I mean I get telling Belle because she’s the sane one but even Killian knew.”  
“It’s wasn’t a game of picking who the fuck I wanted to tell first!” I shouted shutting both of them up. “I wanted tell all you at the same time. Remember that text I sent a month ago, that day I had to stay home sick.” They nodded their heads as their arms fell to their sides.  
“The one saying you fucked up big time?” Ruby asked. “When I called you said you hurt yourself and you were afraid it would mess up your chance to practice.

“Yes, well that was not entirely the truth. That day I was sick Regina came over to drop off some soup one thing led to another and I kissed her.” I glanced at my girlfriend recalling that day so clearly. “That day I was freaking out and I needed my friends-”  
“But we were busy after school.” Jefferson finished.  
“Killian and Belle weren’t.” Ruby added and I nodded my head.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds and I wondered if I hurt them too much for our friendship to be repaired.

“The only reason Emma didn’t say anything to you after is because I asked her to keep our relationship a secret from everyone.” Regina defended for me.  
“Right, because if anybody found out about you guys…” Ruby trailed off and slumped her shoulders. “Shit, well I feel like an asshole.”  
“Times two.” Jefferson stated dropping his head.  
“No guys don’t feel bad. There isn’t some rule book that tells us how to go about these things. I know that if spots were reversed, I probably would’ve done the same thing.” I replied.

Pushing myself off Regina’s car I shimmied my way in between them draping my arms over their shoulders.

“Please don’t take your anger out on the others, they were just respecting our wishes.” I said.  
“We made up with them the next day, you should know their mouths were steel traps when we hounded them with questions.” Jefferson replied resting his head on me.  
“Come on Ms. Mills, you’re apart of this crazy group now too.” Ruby said with a full a smile and her left arm open wide.

“So who else knows?” he asked.  
“Well, just the for you, mom and dad, oh and Coach.”  
“Coach?” Ruby asked.  
“Not only is he her cousin, but there is a story connected with that and I’ll tell you later.”   
“And my sister and father.” Regina added causing my head to spin in her direction. When did this happen? Why didn’t she tell me that last night? “I told her on the flight to Boston and my dad when we had some alone time, he’s looking forward to meeting you.” she sent me a wink as the front door to my house opened.

“I though I heard more voices.” mom said walking down the cement pathway. “Would you all like to join us for lunch? David is making his famous tuna melts.” Ruby and Jefferson raised their hand while Regina looked at me. 

Please say yes.

“Regina?” mom questioned politely.  
“I’d like that.” she replied with a smile, disconnecting her and Ruby from the group and walking to the door.  
“Emma why don’t you send a text to Belle and Killian to see if they want to join. Jefferson can you help me sew up this tear in my shirt.”  
“Sure thing Mrs. S.” and he kissed me on the cheek before walking up to the house with mom.

With a smile I pulled out my phone and shot a group text to the two of them.

Tuna melts with J, R, Mom, Dad, and Regina, come the fuck over!

My cell beeped right away.

I’m down, Killian can you pick me up, too lazy to drive

Sure thing Belle, be there in about 5 Em

I grinned at the text then glanced towards the door to see everyone including dad talking and laughing. My grin widened, as if it reached ear to ear, watching them interact and I didn’t know how long I was standing there staring before Killian’s truck screamed down the block, parking behind Regina’s car. Belle and Killian hopped out, sent me a quick wave before racing to meet everyone else. As hugs got passed around the laughter increased making my heart swell. 

What a way to start the new year with all the people I cared for most in one place.

No more secrets.

No more lies.

Just my amazing mom and dad.

My best friends.

And a woman that I am undeniably in love with.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Til Next Time!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Everyone it’s been fucking crazy here in Las Vegas (my current place of residence). I work with a PR company and with Life is Beautiful, I Heart, the fundraiser’s for the anniversary of the October 1st shooting at Route 91, and the politicians strolling through town, the last two weeks have been insane. However because nobody wanted to work the political events my co worker and I got to help set up most of them and guess fucking what…

We met Lana ya’ll! I was surprised because I didn’t even know she was suppose to be here (I don’t follow any of the cast’s IG’s or fan accounts) so you can imagine my face when we were brought back stage to walk through the line up with Keegan, Michelle, Kelly and Lana. Mind you, I never thought I would meet her, ever. I don’t have a desire to go to cons and I figured that would probably be the only way. Like, I like the show, but not enough to see them at cons and follow them on IG (*ducks head* and yells: don’t shoot.) however I like it enough to write FF, so it’s weird middle area I’m floating in, can anyone relate?

Guys, her jeans were painted on by the damn gods also I didn’t realize how short she was. She was super relaxed, really funny, seemed to gel well with the other actors and her hugs are fucking legit. Despite this being a crazy 2 weeks my weekend ended with 2 amazing music festivals, meeting Lana and now I have 5 days off, plenty of time for me to update both stories twice this week. Enough rambling, on with the longest chapter I’ve ever written...

Over the course of a little over a month Regina and I fell into a steady routine, a routine that sadly consisted of us not seeing each other except in class. Volleyball has taken up 75% of my time, 20% goes to homework and the last 5% goes to me being grounded. The Red Rose High Varsity volleyball team has been kicking ass and taking names only losing one game during the season. Rachel still hasn’t let me talk to her, however, instead completely avoiding my presence she gives me an awkward smile and a cordial ‘hello’, I guess this is what they call progress.

The cons with us winning so many games and working really hard has led to minimal time with my girlfriend who has also been deep in grading papers, tests, and reports. Unfortunately these events have started an ugly cycle of day dreaming during physics. Belle and Ethan are constantly trying to get my attention but all I can do is wonder whether or not Regina is wearing underwear and what was once a 96.7 is now a 68.5. To say my coach, girlfriend and parents are disappointed would be an understatement, hence why I’m grounded and not just at home but also with Regina. 

From anything sex related that is and I thought it would be easy since we haven’t seen each other but I should never underestimate that woman. She’s been brutal with her outfits at school, the subtle winks, and the very unexpected touches. When Regina left for her birthday cruise the pictures were non stop; bathing suit after bathing suit after boob shot after more boob shots. 

Between those unbearable pictures, I was able to dedicate some time to studying and catching up with my friends, that I was surprised mom agreed to.

Sighing, I looked at the clock on my nightstand, grumbling at the ungodly hour reminding me of the little time I had left to sleep. I flipped over to the right. Nope. To the left. No. On my stomach. Definitely not. My back with the covers over my head. Fuck no.

“Jesus, come on Emma.” I hissed, flipping back over on my right side. Willing myself to sleep I shut my eyes and counted backwards from ten...seven fucking times. When that didn’t work I tried music, praying Spotify had a playlist called ‘Why The Fuck Aren’t You Asleep?’.

They didn’t.

As Alina Baraz played through my phone I found myself opening the text thread with Regina. Timid fingers wavered over the letters on the screen as I contemplated texting her. She’d probably be upset since it’s so late or would she be upset that I didn’t reach out to her when I couldn’t sleep. I’m going with the latter. Tapping over the keyboard before I over thought it I sent the message and waited for a response. Alina’s hypnotizing voice was cut off when my phone started vibrating wildly in my hand and as Regina’s name lit up on the screen the moisture in my throat evaporated. 

“He-” swallowing the small lump forming I tried again. “Hey.”  
“I think the question is why are you still up.” her words drifted through the phone, already I feel the tension easing out of my body, well, every part except one.  
“Can’t sleep. I feel like I’ve tried everything just short of knocking myself out.” the infectious laugh hugged my senses and I sighed, yes...this is definitely what I needed.  
“Have you tried everything?”

Frowning at the emphasis of her words I sat up, pressing my back against the wall.

“Why did you say it like that?” silence on the other end before a throaty chuckle encompassed the line.  
“Nothing, never mind. You should get off the phone with me and try to sleep, big day for you tomorrow or I guess it would be later today. What time is Ruby picking you up?” Regina’s sudden change in subjects has me confused but I ignored it as I kicked the sheets off my legs, staring at an extremely hard member, a permanent state I’m use to.

“She’ll be here at 6 and I think we arrive in San Diego around 9:30 or 10.” After increasing the volume I used the wall and my shoulder to prop up my phone while my right hand trailed down the flushed skin. “Were you asleep?”  
“That doesn’t give you much time to rest, which is what you should be doing instead of talking to me.” I dipped my hand down the inside of my thigh and dropped my head back, careful not to knock off my phone.  
“Like I said, I can’t. Were you asleep?” I repeated, knowing she heard me the first time.

Regina was quiet then a heavy sigh filled the line.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there for you, you have no idea how much I don’t want to do this teacher conference tomorrow.” her tone had shifted from husky to remorse in a few seconds.  
“Don’t be sorry, I’ll miss you yes but after today there’s no more volleyball and because my grade will be better we’ll have plenty of time, together.”

A smoky chuckle fell from her lips and my body tremored at the sound, wishing she was here doing that in my ear.

“I was not asleep.” Regina continued, finally responding to my question. “It seems my body still thinks it’s in Hawaii and the cruise home was bumpy. Luckily it has worked out in my favor considering all the grading I had to do this evening.” I took a deep breath in as my fingers grazed over my sack, thinking it was now okay to resume my plan since the brief moment seemed to pass. 

I heard some shuffling around before she exhaled. 

“Tell me about your trip.” I said, stroking my palm up my shaft then circling the tip. I did care about her cruise but there’s also a part of me that is being selfish, that wants her to keep talking so I can quietly get off to the sound of her voice and hopefully go to bed.  
“-And the luau was amazing, the food though, that’s what did me in.”  
“I’m sure, what else?”

My breath became shallow as my hand wrapped around my cock and glided down then up. Regina continued to talk about the various aspects of her trip while I jerked off to the sound of her voice. Knowing if we were together she would have in between her legs with my back pressed against her center. Fingers would trail through my hair, down my neck, probably dip under the shirt I would be wearing.

“-Then this gorgeous woman asked me to go back to her room and we-”  
“Wait what?” cutting her off I grabbed the phone and shot up from my lounged out position. “What did you just say?”  
“I said this gorgeous woman asked me to go back to her room.” she snickered, raising the level of uncertainty brewing in the pit of my stomach. “I had to get your attention somehow.”  
“What do you-...oh...were you fucking joking?” I whispered not wanting to draw too much attention to my room.  
“Oh relax, as you said I was only joking.”

Rolling my eyes I resumed my position, huffing as I got comfortable.

“That wasn’t funny. I was listening for your information. You went to two islands, the luau was great especially the food, your sister is a wild one...” and yea...that’s pretty much it.  
“You literally only recited the first three things I said.”

I was ashamed, this momentarily puts me in the shitty girlfriend category. I should be focused on my girlfriend’s birthday adventure, not worrying about my needs. Swinging the covers back over my naked body, berating myself, I laid flat on my back with the phone lying on the pillow close to my ear.

“I’m sorry Regina, you have my undivided attention now. Please continue.”  
“Mm no. Not until you tell me what’s got you so distracted.”   
“It’s not as important as what you were saying.” I have to give myself a pat on the back for that one, I’m sure if I could see her she’d be giving me that ‘smart ass’ look. I heard the rustle of what sounded like sheets being adjusted when a throaty chuckle filled my quiet bedroom.  
“I was going to tell you this in person but maybe now is a good time. I got chance to read through the coupon book.”

Bringing the phone to my ear I slid up in my bed as a smile spread across my face.

“What did you think?”   
“You kept it interesting.”   
“Is that a good thing?”  
“Yes Emma, it definitely is.”

My throat became tight and I had to swallow down that hot feeling whenever Regina dropped her voice. The dominate tone sent a bolt of electricity through my body straight to my core and I my cock twitched underneath the sheets.

“Regina are you…?” I couldn’t finish the end of the sentence, because she can’t be right?  
“Yes.” she answered.  
“But you don’t even kno-”  
“I am. I figured you can’t be the only one touching yourself.”

Uhhhh…

“I, um, it-fuck.” yea, what do I say to that? “...It wasn’t...shit, I-”  
“Because that is what you were doing, am I right Emma?”

My lips dried out so much they clung to my teeth and I gulped, feeling as if it bounced off the walls and the dark chuckle I heard let me know she was aware of my useless state.

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled.  
“Don’t be, I take it as a compliment. In fact, I’m thinking of cashing in a coupon.”  
“Yea?” My breath was labored as my hand traveled down to my aching member.  
“Mhm, there is one that says fifteen minutes of whatever I want you to do, can you guess what that is?” Regina’s voice sound scratchy causing me to groan.

“You want me to touch myself.” It was a statement because I’m learning that even though Regina is not ready for sex, she’s been very creative in other ways.  
“That’s right, can you do that for me?” Regina let a soft moan at the end causing my cock to twitch in my grasp. Mid stride my hand froze, my heart pounded in my chest as anxiety crippled my movements. The awkward silence hung on the line between us. She didn’t say a word but the change in her breathing pattern was an indicator her fingers were still at work. Loud stirring caught my attention and I found my voice.

“What are you doing?” I asked.  
“I’m hot.” she stated matter of fact and yes, I snorted because that is so unbelievably true.  
“That you are.”

Pause.

“Emma...”  
“I’m nervous Regina.” I admitted.  
“It’s okay to be nervous.” she replied in a controlled voice. “It’s just you and I, little one.”

My stomach clenched at the pet name as a smile tugged on my lips.

“What about me grounded?” not sure why I’m postponing my inevitable release.  
“For 1, this is my birthday gift and that should be all the explanation I need.” Oh, brash Regina, I like it. “But if you really need another one the terms were you’re not allowed to touch me and I was not going to touch you, I never said you couldn’t cum. By the way, my hands are itching to get a hold of your body so I better see a higher grade when I calculate your average tomorrow.”

Itching to get a hold of me, that sounds promising. Just the possibilities has my hand working my cock as I think about what Regina would do to me.

“Are you touching yourself?” she asked.  
“Y-es.” blissfully unaware of how silly I sounded, my strokes increased as did the rise and fall in my chest.   
“You won’t regret it. Do you believe me when I say that?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want to stop?”  
“No.” I gasped.

The sound of her voice has already got me close to my peak, the smoky chortle damn near sent me over and I’m wondering if I’m going to finish before we even get started.

“So I’m giving you choice.” Yea an impossible one. “I can explain what I want to do to you or what I want you to do to me.” Or not.  
“The second one.” I answered with unwavering confidence.   
“Really? I thought you would surely go for the first one.” An unsteady breath fell from Regina’s lips. Shrugging my shoulder, not that she could see, I slowed down the movements so I didn’t embarrass myself.  
“I want to know what goes on in that head when I’m not around.” Hoping to come off flirty I dropped my voice at the end and was delighted to hear a groan.

“Fifteen minutes starts now.”

SQSQSQSQSQ

Quickly I checked my duffle making sure I had all my gear and overnight clothes then raced down the stairs with it trailing behind me.

“You’re up!” Mom said handing me a green drink. I took it with a skeptical frown and looked just behind to glare at her.  
“What in the shit is this?” I shouldn’t have come off so dry, I should just appreciate they are up to make me something at 5:45 in the morning, but it’s too early for these shenanigans, what happened to the toast and my bacon? Mom narrowed her eyes at me then shoved the smoothie against at my chest.  
“You look like shit.” she spat back. Wincing at the clipped tone I cradled the smoothie eyeing the straw suspiciously. “I can clearly tell you didn’t get much sleep last night if at all, this-” she pointed to the drink. “Will help you feel energized throughout the day.”  
“I can always sleep in the car.” I replied as my body tensed hoping she wasn’t referring to the muffled orgasm that ripped me apart last night. Glancing down at the faint teeth marks on my bicep a smile crossed my face. No, there is no way she heard me last night.

A heavy grasp was placed on my shoulders before a wet kiss hit my temple.

“Just drink the fucking smoothie.” dad grumbled from above then stepped around to give mom a kiss. 

I smiled at his wrinkled sweat pants and stretched out tank top. Foggy green eyes looked down to his wife and crooked smile pulled on his mouth. She looked at dad with admiration, returning his smile with a nose crinkle as she stroked his face with the palm of her hand. It amazed me how they could have a conversation without speaking.

Before I could make a comment on how cute this was the doorbell echoed in the house repeatedly.

“Ruby! The doorbell isn’t broken, I’m coming!” I yelled then looked at my parents. They smiled, wrapping me in hug each taking turns kissing my head.  
“We’ll be there at 6:30 sharp.” mom said. “Unless your friends drank a lot of liquids, then we might be making more pit stops than we want. You have the money we gave you?”

Smiling, I chuckled softly before untangling my arms from theirs.

“Yes I still have the money. Thank you, I love you guys.”  
“We love you too sweetie.” dad replied, squeezing the top of my shoulder. After a quick kiss to both of them I rushed out the door to find an annoyingly wide awake Ruby.

“Let’s go.” Ruby said with a broad grin. Draping her arm around my shoulder she led me to the SUV, popping open the trunk once we got closer. I noticed three different bags and my lips pulled into thin tight line.  
“I thought it was just going to be us.” I questioned.  
“Yea, sorry I kind of got pressured in to it.” she offered apologetically. “You get the right side in the back.”

Throwing my back pack in the trunk I walked to the passenger right and wondered who my companion would be. Opening the door I slid in, my stomach dropped. Well, fuck me right? Rachel stared back at me with what I imagine my face looks like in this particular moment: complete and udder shock.

“Emma can you close the door?” Ruby asked tugging the seat belt across her body. Without responding I shut the door and it seemed the temperature in the backseat raised a few degrees.  
“Hey Duckling.” T replied as she spun around in front of me. “Hope you don’t mind us crashing your drive.” Pretty sure it doesn’t matter now. I smiled at her still unable to form any words from my lungs constricting tightly in my chest. Taking a chance I glanced at Rachel, when T got comfortable in her seat, and she pressed her legs together then huddled against the door. Ear buds were roughly pressed in as she huffed through her nose and thumbed through her phone.

I’m guessing she knew as little as I did about this particular car arrangement judging by the permanent scowl embedded in her face. Honestly, I don’t blame her for not wanting to ride in the van with the other girls, if they are anything like Ruby and T this early in the morning then I would say ‘fuck that’ too. In fact, I did. 

Ruby set the music low just for background noise as her and T talked quietly upfront. Fishing my headphones from my pocket, I connected them while finding the playlist I was looking for, going straight for ‘Passing Me By’. As it played I took a screenshot of the song and sent it to Regina with a text that says:

and we’re off

My phone vibrated in my hand instantly as her message popped up on my screen.

K. Have fun.

K? 

What the fuck is K. Everyone knows ‘K’ means you’re either annoyed, frustrated, or can’t be bothered and Regina does not use single letters in texts like that. She would say ‘ok’ or ‘okay’. So I’m confused. Clearly something is wrong.

Is everything alright?

Yup. G2g. Ttyl.

What the fuck?

She either took a class on up to date texting lingo or she’s pissed and since I highly doubt Regina would waste her time doing the first thing it could only be the second option.

Regina please talk to me. I know something is up.

5 minutes passed… 10 minutes passed… 25 minutes passed…

Apparently our conversation was over.  
The sky merged through it’s usual pinks, purples, and blues as the sun crept higher in the sky. Salt and seawood wafted through the cracked windows, the smell of the ocean was a nice change. Leaning my head on the window I let my eyes flutter shut as glimpses of Regina flashed through my mind.

… 

…

A hard shove jerked my body awake. Eyes flew open and I whipped my head around to find Rachel with pursed lips and a clenched jaw while she pointed at Ruby. Ripping the earbud out I directed my attention to my best friend, giving her a short nod.

“Bathroom break, you need to go?” she asked giving me a winning smile.  
“I’m good.” I replied, squinting at the bright rays of sunlight beaming through the clouds.  
“Alright, we’re only 45 minutes out but I could not hold it any longer.” Ruby said. Her and T exited the car. I was waiting for Rachel to leave as well but instead she stayed huddled in her corner skimming through her phone. 

Her body tensed when my eyes landed on her and a heavy sigh fell from her lips. I wish she would just fucking talk to me, I want to work this thing out. Rachel closed her eyes while dropping her back and reached up to pull out an earbud.

“Are you just going to stare at me the entire time their gone?” her blunt words struck me in a weird way.   
“I-no, sorry.” I looked out my window, not that there was much to see. Just a few young college boys laughing and joking while they smoked on their cigarettes.  
“Just tell me what it is.” Rachel pressed. “We have the biggest match of the year this evening and I don’t want things to be awkward.”

Well you’ve failed miserably then.

“It’s fine, obviously I’m bothering you.” I replied instead.  
“Just tell me Emma!” she shouted and I jumped, surprised by the raised voice. Keeping my eyes on the group of guys parked next to us I bit my lip then nibbled, wondering how I should start this conversation.  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered. Apologies are a good way to start. I shifted my gaze just in time to look at the hard lines creased in her cheeks softening up. “I was a fucking idiot Rachel, I never meant to hurt you.” Silence came and even though her body language was less uptight her eyes were still cold.  
“I don’t even care about you not liking me. It’s the name and you running off that bothered me the most. Seriously, I mean Regina?”

Fuck, it’s been so long since it happened that I forgot about that tiny detail. I wanted to tell her that it wasn’t her name that I forgot, that my girlfriend was right behind her but I couldn’t, so instead I settled for admitting that somehow it slipped my mind.

“I’m sorry.” I replied again, knowing that it wouldn’t do much. “I really don’t have an excuse except things got crazy extremely fast.”

Rachel let a cynical snort before rolling her eyes.

“Yea.” she huffed as shoulders dropped and her eyes finally warmed up but she didn’t say anything after that. We still floated in the between spot where I needed verbal that things are okay.  
“So, are we good?” I was hesitant, Rachel is kind of scary when she’s mad at you.  
“Yes, we’re good.” she replied. The smile was short but enough to ease my nerves and I shined my crooked grin back at her. With a light chuckle she disconnected the other ear bud, staring down at her phone as she bit her lip. “Can I tell you something?” Really, I feel like I kind of owe her.  
“Of course.”  
“Actually when it happened you were the first person I wanted to tell. You’re the only girl I know who can keep her mouth shut.”

I laughed at this getting her to join in with a few airy chuckles. Brown eyes darted up and glimpses of the old Rachel were coming to the forefront. The kind, funny, cute girl that seemed to overflow with positivity was back and suddenly this car ride didn’t seem so bad anymore.

“I have a girlfriend.”  
“What!” an unrecognizable shriek rising from my throat as excitement flooded out of me. “Who is she? Or he? Do I know this person?” I rambled off the questions so fast my tongue almost got caught between my teeth.  
“She doesn’t go to school here.” Scrolling through her phone she tapped on a picture, expanded it, then leaned across the middle seat. “Here, this is Ivy.” A picture of the two of them crossing their eyes as their tongues were pushed out their mouths made me chuckle.  
“She’s very cute.”  
“Yes, she is. You should know though, she’s not too fond of you at the moment.” Rachel said.

To be honest I’m not all that surprised.

“Guess I’ll have to work on that.” I teased.

Soon after, Ruby and T came barreling out of the gas station with an arm full of snacks and grins spread across their face. After opening the car door they threw all the food over their shoulder, smirked at Rachel and I then got in.

“Don’t you guys think we should save this stuff until after the game?” Rachel asked as she held up the Swedish Fish like they were a dirty pair of underwear.  
“Some of it is.” Ruby defended.  
“And some of it is not.” T countered as she snatched the gummies and tore into them without shame.

The rest of the car ride went by smooth. Rachel continued showing pictures of her and Ivy as she talked about where they met, what school she went to, things they are planning on doing over summer break, and we talked a little bit about me. I couldn’t help but check my phone every so often to see if Regina had texted me back. 

I was disappointed every time.

45 minutes went by quicker than I imagined when Ruby pulled up to the hotel. As we unpacked the car the rest of the team, with Coach Robin were pulling up behind us.

“Bitches we are going to slay tonight!” Sadie said, jumping out of the van and pulling me in a hug.  
“Hey girl.” I squeezed out through her tight grasp.  
“What should we do for the day?” Aliey asked, swing her duffle over her shoulder.

Sadie let me go and I went through a round of hugs from everyone before finding my spot next to Coach.

“I want to go to those gardens everyone is always talking about.” Kelsey replied  
“I want to hit up Gaslamp.” Ruby said through a mouth full of chips.  
“We should definitely do that at night. We’ll call it a congratulatory outing.” T replied. “Any ideas Swan? You’ve been quiet.”

Glancing at her I shrugged my shoulders, none of those sound fun to me. What can I say, I’m a home body.

“It doesn’t matter. Honestly I’m okay hanging out at the beach and tossing the volleyball around.”  
“I second that.” Rachel added.  
“Third.” Couch replied.  
“I could definitely go for some beach time, even if it is February.” Kelsey said as she pointed to her skin like she was pale. Girl please, I’m see through in comparison to you.

We all agreed that the beach was the way to go and after sending the arrival texts to the appropriate people in my phone we walked in to the hotel to check into our rooms and get ready for our fun day out.

10 minutes passed.

15 minutes passed.

20 minutes passed.

… I got text from everyone else, except Regina. I don’t understand, what could’ve changed between the fantastic phone sex and me leaving this morning.

SQSQSQSQ

“Okay ladies, this is it.” Coach Robin stood parallel to the line we made, gazing at us with pride. “I’m so proud of each and every one of you. You all have made this season one that I will never forget more importantly I will never forget you.” he smiled and his eyes welled up. “Now, let’s finish the season with a bang because this championship game is ours to take. You with me?”  
“YES!” we shouted.  
“I don’t think I heard you, I said are you with me?!”  
“YES!” this time at the top of our lungs.  
“Let’s do it then.”

With cheers we ran out into the San Diego State University gym and the stands were packed. This place was fucking huge, at least three times the size of our gym. Lights from camera’s flashed all around us as we got set up in our spots. 

“You good Emma?” Shifting my gaze to Ruby I forced a smile and nodded.  
“Yea, I’m good.” Sort of. Still haven’t heard from Regina which makes me nervous. The conference was allegedly done at 1:30, it’s now 6:30. Texts were going unanswered and calls were getting ignored. I tried three times, first it rang twice before hitting the voicemail, second, it rang four times before sending me to voicemail, the third time it rang all the way until...yup, you guessed it, it went to voicemail.

Frustrated, I gave up and ignored the tempting whispers of my phone, pouring all of my attention into the fun my team was having at the beach. It worked for the most part, occasionally my mind would drift then I would have to remind myself that we’re apparently not talking today.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t The Ugly Duckling.” Ugh, this fuckwaffle. Paying zero attention to the cunt Number 23 I skimmed the crowd looking for my family. I found them buried in the middle of the right side of the stands waving frantically at me. I waved back noticing Killian, Belle, and Jefferson sitting next to my parents then Ruby’s grandma, Belle’s parents, Jefferson’s mom and Killian’s dad.

An arm draped over my shoulder, pulling me out of my daze and I looked up to find Ruby smiling down at me.

“Let’s kick ass, keep your eyes out for those corner spots.” she said dragging me over to the five other teammates, making a circle with our hands in the middle.  
“Alright guys, this is our last game. Let’s show them how we shut down the season.” T said.  
“We are going between Emma and the pipes for the kill.” Ruby looked toward me and nodded. “How about we end this in two games.”  
“Deal.” I replied.

After doing the cheer we took our positions on the court and it was pissing Number 23 off that I was not phased by her heckling. If I don’t have time to think about why my girlfriend is dodging my messages I surely don’t have time to entertain this twat. 

The stands quieted down as the ball was passed to the Acalanes team member who had the first serve. 

Spreading my stance with a slight bend in my knees I hinged at the hips and propped my hands on my knees getting ready for the serve. The ball went up in the air and as soon as she hit it the game was set in motion.

These girls were playing their hearts out tonight but not enough to take the first match, but we did. They came back stronger, winning the second match. Now we’re in the 3rd and the score is 24-24. 

The refferee passed me the ball and I almost dropped it with the sweat dripping from my palms. It hasn’t been for lack of trying that game is this close, is just that both teams are playing their asses off so we are stuck at a tied game. It could be thing, I wouldn’t want an easy win only now instead of winning by one point we have to win by two.

“Psst.” glancing to my left Rachel was calling my attention from her spot on the court. “Jump it.” she mouth. I shook my head no but she nodded back yes. “You can Emma.” 

My jump serve is okay, I’ve been working on it consistently for a few weeks however it’s nowhere near ready for the game. 

10 seconds left to serve…

“Come on Emma, we gotta get going!” yelled Coach.

Fuck. Shit. Fine.

Taking three giants steps away from the endline I took a deep breath in, drowning out the sounds of the screams.

“5 seconds!” he yelled from the sideline as I threw the ball in the air, walked through my steps, jumped up and hit it, sending it flying across the net. The serve was good, really good but not enough to stop Acalanes from bumping it up to their setter. She passed it to another girl on their right who gently tapped it over the net. Diving down Rachel saved the ball before it hit the floor as T sprinted over to get just under it. Holding up four fingers the team back away, shit, that’s me. Why is she back row passing?  
Doesn’t matter, the ball is already coming to my way as it bounced perfectly off T’s fingertips. Jumping in the air I slapped the volleyball, hurdling it over to the Acalanes team landing just inside the line on the far left corner. Three quarters of the stadium erupted in shouts and cheers as a circle of high fives went between us.

“Alright Emma, you do that again and we win, like officially.” Ruby said as she cupped my cheeks, her blue eyes running wild with excitement.  
“Right, no pressure.”  
“None at all.” she winked then headed back to her spot.

Catching the volleyball, I set up behind the endline, once again taking three steps back because I figured, what the hell, this is the last game of my last year in high school. Let’s fucking do it. After running through my routine the ball was tossed in the air and I smacked it across the net, they were ready like before bumping towards their hitter.

Shit. They aren’t even going to set it and I see the hole right behind Ruby. I didn’t hear the sound of the of the hand connecting with the ball as I sprinted then lunged to bump it back up. T wasn’t close enough for the set so Ruby was there to pass it to Rachel and instead of going for the hard kill she gently tapped the ball over the net. Every single girl from Acalanes plunged to the ground but alas, the amazing sound of the volleyball hitting the gym floor solidified our win and the entire gym roared with cheers.

I looked at Ruby with a huge smile as she scooped me up, spinning us around in a circle.

“We fucking did it.” she whispered.  
“Yes we did.” 

When Ruby put me down she grabbed my face and planted a huge kiss on my lips before walking off to congratulate the rest of the team with me following behind her. There were hugs, tears, laughter. At some point I got placed on Rachel’s shoulders, spotting Coach doing his best to keep himself together in this unbelievable moment we are sharing as one.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

The Gaslamp District was a pretty cool area. After much discussion between the girls we decided on a burger joint that turned out to be really good. 

I’d like to take Regina here.

Regina…

Regina who still has texted back, even after I told her we won the game. We have our own lives, I understand that, it’s strange though. We’ve been texting everyday since November, and now minus the extremely short conversation we had this morning she’s giving me radio silence. I took the last bite of my burger doing my best to join in on the conversation around the table. Everyone was here, the team, our parents, friends, Coach, and Coach’s fiance Marian.

The chatter was disorganized, everyone was talking but nobody was listening and in a group with big personalities that’s to be expected, I on the other hand am jumping from conversation to conversation in attempt to keep up with my group. Yet my insecurities are bubbling up like boiling water and there is nothing I can do to keep it at bay. I repeatedly tell myself it’s okay, that we’re okay but the negativity is there, lurking in the shadows.

“You’ve been quiet.” at the sound of Killian’s voice I jumped, shooting him daggers.  
“Shit, don’t fucking do that.” I hissed, leaning over to nudge him with my shoulder when he chuckled.  
“Sorry, you seem very distant tonight. Everything okay?”

My best friend gazed at me with love and concern in his open blue eyes.

I can see it, he’s calling my bluff before I get a chance to vocalize the half ass excuse.

“Everything is okay.” I replied and before he could push the subject I curled my fingers around the edge of the chair as I scooted out of the Killian and Jefferson sandwhich I was in. “I’m going to step outside for a moment.” I grabbed my leather jacked, dodged out of the restaurant and to the fresh air. Sitting down on the bench near the entrance I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. There was no time to gather my thoughts before the door swung open and heavy footsteps followed.

“Dad I’m fine. Go back in and enjoy the dinner.” I replied, staring at the ground not wanting to see the troubled look on his face.  
“Hm, last time I checked I don’t have a daughter.”

Jerking my head up I cringed, feeling embarrassed that it was Coach beaming down with a smile crossing his face. He sat in the open spot on the bench, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. I was waiting for the good ‘ol ‘cheer up buttercup’ speech but it did not happen instead Coach kept his gaze forward. A few minutes later I copied his position and we sat like for what seemed like awhile before he finally spoke.

“She really wanted to be here tonight.”  
“Yea, I know.” Taking a deep breath in I turned my head to face him, frowning at his neutral posture. “That’s not what’s bothering me, I-”  
“Daddy!” squealed a familiar voice.

Coach Robin’s face lit up like a fireworks as he stood with his arms wide open. Roland sprinted over to him then jumped with Coach catching him mid air and holding the little kid up while they spun around in a circle.

“Did you have fun at mommy’s?” He asked when his son was safely on the ground.  
“Lots.” he replied walking over to me, wrapping his tiny arms around my neck, embracing me in a hug. “Hi Emma.” Roland whispered.  
“Hey kid.” I replied, lettin him go then ruffled his hair once I stood up. He laced his fingers with mine and smiled innocently at me. “I have a surprise for you.”   
“A surprise, for me?” I questioned.  
He didn’t answer as he dragged me away from the restaurant and I noticed a vehicle a few cars up from our spot.

It was white.

It was Porsche.

Is that...

“Where are we going?” I asked putting up some resistance.

The little fucker just shrugged his shoulders but still we were headed to the white car. I had my answer when Regina was leaning in her oh so casual way against the passenger door. Our eyes met but there was something different in the brown orbs looking back at me.

“I got her, just like you asked.” Roland proudly stated when we got close, or really when he got close. I kept a fair amount of distance between Regina and I. The frown that slipped over her mask said she noticed it but really what was she expecting? Hell I don’t even know how I am suppose to react. I’m happy yes but I’m also confused, frustrated, and annoyed.  
“Yes you did.” Regina replied keeping her eyes on me. I snapped my gaze to the parking meter three cars down from hers. “We’ll go get a big bag of salt water taffy’s like I promised.”  
“Yessss!” Roland replied and I smirked feeling the kid like joy radiate off him. I have to hand it to him, he knows how to hustle.  
“We’ll do it tomorrow, now go in there in spend time with your father.”

Roland waved at me, yelling ‘bye’ while sprinting off to find Coach. 

And fuck, now it’s her and I.

The clicking of her heels rang in my ear, swallowing the sound of cars driving by, the chatter of pedestrians, and my racing heart. The hair on my arm stood on end as she neared, my stomach tied into knot and while the aroma of her perfume slid under my nose I could feel my brain slowly turning to mush. Regina stood in my line of vision cutting off the staring competition with the meter. Maybe she thought that would work but not tonight, I just turned my head where she wasn’t.

“Why are you doing that?” she asked and I scoffed. Part of me is saying ‘yes you’re over reacting’ part of me is saying ‘no you have right to know what that shit was today’. “I would like to talk to you, can you come with me to my car.”  
“No.” aye, there’s the stubborn foster kid I know.  
“Emma.” Regina sighed and stepped closer, her perfume relentlessly attacking my senses. “Please.” she whispered seductively.  
“You shouldn’t be this close to me. If anyone walks out-”  
“Then come with me before anyone does.” she interjected like the solution was obvious.

Huffing loudly I crossed my arms over my chest.

“I can’t, my parents-” I started.  
“Already know.” her nose brushed against the side of my face. “Stop with the excuses, get in the car.”

Fuck!

“You’re an ass for manipulating me like this.”

She chuckled and damn, if that didn’t go straight to my member.

“I would only do it in extreme cases.” Regina said, her breath caressing the side of my face. Stay strong, stay strong, stay strong.  
“And what extreme case constitutes using it now?” Fingers curled around my chin and my body jerked at the tingles fluttering through out. Softly my head was pulled and our gazes met, brown eyes darted down to my lips.  
“Because you’re frustrated with me, teetering on that fine line between annoyance and anger. You have every right to be, I was ignoring you Emma...let me tell you why.”

Her honesty is brutal sometimes but that is Regina. Wouldn’t expect anything else. 

There was only one answer, we both knew it, but still I didn’t want to give in that easily. 

“Even though you’ve apparently been in contact with my parents let me check with them first, I think they mentioned doing something after dinner.” They said no such thing but she made me wait so it’s only fair. I dipped from under her intoxicating being and power walked inside the restaurant.  
“There she is!” Jefferson stated.

I smiled, but kept my legs moving towards my parents. Crouching down behind their chairs they leaned their heads in as I whispered:

“So, Regina is outside...”  
“Yes, we know and it’s fine, we’re finishing up anyway so you should get out of here before people notice you. two” mom replied.  
“Really? You guys are okay with it even though I’m still technically grounded.” Deep down is there small piece of me that wants to get out of this talk with Regina? Most definitely.  
“Yes really.” dad replied. “We’re getting up no to walk out with you.”

Standing from the hunched position I was in my parents moved their chairs back, grabbing their belongings as they said their goodbyes. Making my way around the table I gave a hug to everyone and making sure to quietly tell my main four what was going on when I got to them.

“Are you coming back to the hotel?” Ruby asked in a hushed tone.  
“I honestly don’t know but when I do I’ll text you.”  
“Sounds good. Love you babe.”  
“Love you too.”

After one last hurrah with the team I walked out with mom and dad, they continued to talk about how proud they were of me which boosted my confidence and eased the nerves. 

The Porsche was idling softly and I could see Regina’s silhouette through the back window.

“Now text us when you get there.” mom said as she opened the passenger door. “Hey Regina.” lips curving in a smile.  
“Hello Mary Margaret.” I turned to face dad while they carried on a conversation.

“Be safe out their tonight.” he reached in his pocket and held out his hand.  
“Dad!” I shrieked.  
“Hey, like I said, I want you to be safe. You never know...” he handed me the three strips of condoms along with a cheesy grin. “I got you a variety of stuff because I didn’t know what you’re working with.”

This man literally just handed me condoms, I fucking love him.

“Thanks dad.” and though I would surely not be using these tonight it was a nice gesture. We embraced and soon mom jumped in for a group hug then… they sent me on me way.

I didn’t say a word as Regina booked it out of the parking spot, she was tense as she drove. Deep in thought with a hand shoved in her curly hair, smoothly weaving in and out of traffic as she normally does.

“Where are we going?” I asked, unable to handle this awkward silence, which seems to be my worst enemy. A smirk crossed her face as she bit her lip then let it slide between her teeth.  
“You’re talking to me now?” Regina was oddly amused by this causing me to roll my eyes and look out the window.  
“Never mind.” I grumbled.  
“We’re going to a little beach house I own not far from here.” because of course she would own another property in San Diego. 

I had so many questions but refrained from asking any of them, my words only seemed to raise her confidence and I don’t want her thinking she can flirt her way out of this one. So the loud silence continued it’s terror until we pulled up a narrow driveway. I had to clench my teeth to stop my jaw from dropping to the seat. Little house my ass. This place looked gigantic compared to the ones beside it. We got out the car and she took the lead, swaying her hips way more than normal.

She knows what she’s doing. She absolutely knows what’s she’s doing.

Adjusting the jeans, that suddenly felt tighter, I averted my gaze to the neighboring houses around me. The sound of waves crashing against the sand was something I found calming, assuming she’s not here to break up with me I would have to ask if we can come back at a later date. Regina flipped on the light once we were inside, instinctively my eyes moved around the open layout. The feel is completely different from the loft, it’s very beachy not at all sleek and contemporary like I’m use to seeing. To the left is the living room to the right is the kitchen, directly in front are stairs and the left is the dining room with floor to ceiling doors that led the outside. 

Regina walked around me to close door before I heard the exhausted sigh fall from her lips as she stood beside me with our shoulders brushing.

“I’m going to change, do you want anything?”She ran a hand through her hair, folding it over to one side and held it in place behind her neck. Gah, she is just...too fucking beautiful.  
“Sure.” I replied.  
“Sweats or shorts?”  
“Sweats and a sweatshirt if you have one.”

Flickers of a smile traced her mouth, intense eyes stared at with me such passion then swept over the leather coat, down to my shoes and back up. All the while my stomach is turning, hot flashes are coming in at heavy doses because I can see she’s doing her best not pin me against the door.

And I want her to.

“I’ll be back.” Kicking off those painful looking heels she let her purse fell to the floor and jogged up the steps, disappearing from my view. I let out a breath while I leaned against the door. Jesus, that was hard.

Light footsteps pattered down the stairs a few minutes later and soon she was standing in front of me wearing her own version of what’s comfortable. Yoga pants and a red Mickey Mouse sweatshirt, naturally.

“Here you go.” Regina said, with a lop sided grin. “There’s a bathroom around the corner.”  
“Thanks.” I replied, taking the clothes and heading in the direction that she pointed to. I was anxious to get this started and when I was done texting my parents I changed briskly but still attempted to stay composed as I walked back out. Her clothes fit me in just the right way and the smell that is Regina wraps me up in it’s warm arms. 

After I set my clothes down near her purse I found Regina standing by the door the led to the back, sensing me somehow she whipped her head around. Gripping the knob she slid the door open, curling her pointer finger at me with her other hand. Automatically my legs moved towards her, my heart increasing in speed every step of the way. Stepping outside there was nothing but cool particles of sand sifting between my toes. 

I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more beach front property than this. 

Pale light from the moon illuminated the two lounges chairs that faced the ocean only a half mile away. Too busy studying the back I wasn’t prepared to feel Regina’s fingers brush the inside of my bicep, trailing down to my forearm and lacing our fingers. Goosebumps rose in her absence, simultaneously, my hand felt like it was on fire from her warm palm. Regina tugged on my hand and led me to a lounge chair. We sat down at the same time with our fingers still intertwined, the tip of her thumb brushed along side mine. Burring my feet underneath the sand I let go, not wanting to but needing to, if I was going to pay attention to what she was about to say. Breathing hard Regina tucked her hands in the sleeves of her sweatshirt.

“I’m sorry about today.” she finally said after realizing I was not going to start this conversation. My gaze stayed on the sand as I waited for her to continue. “I’m sure you noticed the texts this morning.” I nodded my head watching her scoot over to close the little gap that separated us. Reaching up she tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear then brushed the back of her knuckles over my cheek. “The reason I was being short over text this morning...” she sighed, letting her hand fall from my face. “This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous-” Regina mumbled. “-The reason is that I was upset that I couldn’t see you play and a little jealous of the people who could.”

My ears perked up at her words. I’m always surprised when she gets jealous but there is an odd satisfying feeling when it happens.

“What’s worse is that I was pissed off for being pissed off in the first place.” Oh I know the feeling. “I cut the conversation short because I felt myself taking my frustrations out on you. Shortly after that my mom called and after the argument we had she told me her and my father were coming out next week and they want to meet you. I didn’t give her a concrete answer, I wanted to talk to you first. The last thing is...I got a job offer today.”

Now I’m looking at her. Dark and intense eyes stared back at me, eyebrows furrowed and full lips pursed thoughtfully. She’s trying to read my mind and I did my best not to hide under her heavy gaze.

“I had applied for a college in Colorado before Red Rose but at the time they weren’t hiring, now they are and a few members of the board members happened to be at the convention today. We got to talking and they offered me a position.” Regina rushed out. “I was shocked, I said I needed time to think about it. Today was a lot and I was afraid of taking everything out on you but when I got home and calmed down I realized I had done the very thing I sought not to.” Her expression grew dismal at my silence, again she tries to read me but can’t. Why? Because I don’t know how to process all this. “Please say something.” Chocolate eyes begged, matching Regina’s tone.  
“I think you should take the job.”  
“I’m sorry?” Yea I know, I’m shocked too. That might’ve been the most mature sentence that has ever come out of my mouth.  
“Besides-” I chuckled dryly then shrugged my shoulders. “We both figured this thing had an expiration date.” Immediately followed by the dumbest thing I’ve ever said.

Regina’s jaw potruded as she clenched down on her teeth and took a step away from me. I watched her face go from remorseful to the beginnings of sorrow taking over.

“No, actually I didn’t.” Ah, well aren’t I the biggest asshole. She walked around me bumping her shoulder against mine as she jetted inside.  
“Regina wait.” I called out but it was cut off by the door slamming shut. Fuck, how did I end up being the one to chase after her. When I walked inside I found her, hands firmly planted on the marble island in the kitchen, chin was tucked to her chest and her shoulders rose and fell like she was trying to control herself from shouting at me. With hesistant steps I took my place behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. Muscles adjusted beneath my fingertips and I shuddered. It’s amazing watching and feeling her react to me. “Regina I didn’t mean that I was expecting us to break up. I was just trying to be realistic.”

Mid rise her shoulders stopped. Slowly she turned around and under her eyelashes held my gaze.

“The only reason I told you about the job was so you knew what was going on today, I don’t plan on taking it.” Before any protests could be heard Regina held up her finger, pressing it against my lips. “I’m not doing this for you, not entirely. I’ve been thinking about taking on trading full time, anyway. As long as I have a computer and Wi-Fi I could work anywhere plus there are less sleepless nights involved with this.” Her fingers lingered on my lips before they trailed down the length of my neck. Gripping the sweatshirt she yanked me closer, pressing our bodies together.   
“Isn’t trading stressful?” I asked as my hard member slid against her thigh.  
“It’s stressful if you don’t know what you’re doing.” bending down she kissed the middle of my forehead. “Oh little one, what do I have to do for you to realize that you are mine until you don’t want to be, but even then, I’ll still fight for you.”

I chuckled, sliding my hands around the back of her neck.

“You can tell me when something is bothering you so I can try and help.” And yea, I can’t be mad at her for very long when she’s doing this.  
“Okay, I can do that.” and finally, her white teeth are shining down as a devoted smile slipped across her face. That was all I needed to pull her in and kiss her hard, smirking when she gasped in surprise and relief. Possessive hands trailed down my ribs to my hips, clawing at them in attempt to bring us closer. Regina seemed to fold over me, her hair brushing against my face, her perfume bubbling around me while our bodies melted against each other.

This kiss reminded me of the one from our last fight. She was so demanding yet her lips were soft as they moved against mine. Again, this was statement.

I was hers, period, end of story.

In the midst of this passionate lip lock my fingers found the zipper to her Mickey Mouse sweatshirt and when I tugged she did nothing to stop me, except whimper when I brushed against her tan skin. She broke away first but my lips went to her neck, sucking over her pulse while I massaged her breasts and pinched her firm nipples between my fingers.

“Lay down.” I mumbled against her skin and smiled once I felt Regina back away, lifting herself on the island then laid flat against the marble. Dark eyes stared at me as I curled my fingers around her sweats and pulled them down to hang around ankles. Her heady scent struck me and I faltered for a moment before situating myself with her legs propped on my shoulder.  
“Ple-” but Regina was cut off by my tongue running flat against her clit. She made the most electric and powerful noises that it makes me want to never leave this spot, I want to hear it every day. But after a couple minutes of my tongue circling her clit then flicking she was writhing against my face, hands yanking on my hair and arching her back off the marble. Her cries of pleasures echoed in the empty house encouraging me to continue my strokes while her thighs slammed over my ears. Regina’s body convulsed as she came and tried to push my head away when she seemed to come back down to Earth but I wasn’t budging. All I wanted was for her to cum again and again and again.

“Emma stop.” she pleaded however her hand was pulling me closer as her hips began to rock against my face. I didn’t acknowledge the jolts of pain every time she tug on my hair, I actually enjoyed it, but even more I’m enjoying the feral look in her eyes as she watches me while effortlessly fucking my face. A fierce moan erupted from her chest when I slid three fingers inside her soaking heat. Regina’s thrusts became sloppy, eyes glazing over as her orgasm neared like a looming hurricane until she froze, throwing her head back, mouth forming an ‘o’, then shook around me for the second time, drenching my fingers.

Slowly I untangled myself from her strong legs, giving her chance to catch her breath. She sat up, brown almost black eyes never wavered when she smirked coyly.

“Get over here.” Regina whispered, kicking off her pants. I groaned at her naked body sitting on the island and brown locks sticking to her neck from the sweat. Two steps forward and I was in between her, fingers eagerly lifted the sweatshirt over my head before Regina forcefully pulled me down on top of her. Our lips met only this time it was slow, we took our time as our tongues met and I felt body shudder at the emotion behind it. I whined, feeling Regina break away from me but she didn’t respond. Dark brown pools skimmed across my face like she was looking for something. “Emma?” Regina asked.  
“Hmm?” I moaned as her hips began to roll against my cock.  
“Where are those condoms your dad gave you?”

Um.

What?

“I saw him give you some back at the restaurant.” Of course you did. 

My hand trembled as I reached into my pocket and placed the stack beside us.

“I thought we were going to wait.” To be honest I’m nervous. I wasn’t expecting this to happen so soon.  
“We were but...” she bit her lip and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. “I want it. This isn’t lust this is something so much more.” My lungs constricted, catching a breath in my throat. “Do you remember what I told you over the phone.”

I forced my nerves to cease but they didn’t pay attention to commands and I gulped in response.

“If you’re not ready then we don’t have to Emma.”  
“No!” I replied quicker than I should have. “I want to. You just caught me off guard.”  
“And you’re also having an internal meltdown.” Regina added with a smile. “I can see it.”

Shifting my gaze to the stove I nodded my head.

“Yes, I am.” Warmth flooded through me as soft hands cupped my cheeks, turning my attention back to my girlfriend.  
“If it’s something you want we can take it slow.”

Decisions decisions. I’ve been waiting for this moment since November and now here it is. What’s it gonna be Swan?

“I, um, I-”  
“Hey...” she said with an encouraging tone. “How about we wait. There’s no rush.” Regina said, tucking some hair behind my ear then twirling the ends around her fingers and although sex has been on my mind I find myself relieved that it’s not tonight. “Let me at least return the favor.” Gently she pushed against my chest. Getting the message I slipped off the counter and helped Regina off the edge. Quickly though she had me pressed against the island and dropped down to her knees.

Greedy fingers curled around the waistband of my sweats and yanked them to the floor. My cock sprung out proudly, the groan from below was a sign of approval and without missing a beat she swallowed my shaft.

“Fuck Regina.” I cursed. The vibrations of her moan made my legs buckle. Tangling a hand in her brown locks I pushed myself into her mouth as she sucked over my length. My green eyes stayed on Regina’s sucked in cheeks watching her lips move flush against my dick, coating it in her saliva. She’s fucking amazing at this. Her delicate fingers worked my balls, as a result my grip tightened in her hair while my hips pumped erratically in her mouth. 

Both of my hands slid behind Regina’s head as I slammed my cock all the way in until her nose brushed against my lower stomach. She dragged her nails across the flesh of my ass, I was hoping that tomorrow I would find scratch marks.

“Regina I’m-” but it’s too late, the orgasm rushed over my body, a guttural moan filled the silence in the beach house as my seed shot down her throat. But pay back is definitely a bitch because she didn’t stop. “Regina...” I tried to push her head away from my sensitive member, she didn’t, and now that I’m hard again I don’t want her to. My legs shook from her swirling tongue around the my tip, it ran along the underside of my length and down to my balls, alternating between the two. I didn’t trust myself to stay up and it seemed Regina felt the same and released one of her hands clenched around my butt cheeks. Fingers walked up my stomach until it reached my racing heart and with the palm of her hand she pushed me back, allowing my elbows to rest on the counter behind me.

A satisfied grin pulled on my lips when she made her way back up dick, taking it in her mouth again. I moaned, I cursed, I growled. The way her fingers dug into my chest mixed with those heavenly lips gliding around my cock was drawing up the warmth in my stomach. My back arched while I groaned and dropped my head behind my shoulders. Every muscle began to spasm as Regina sped up her movements causing my jaw to drop, my head to fall behind my shoulders, and my eyelids to slam shut. 

I tried to warn her. Jumbled word filtered through clenched teeth and soon the heat exploded through my body. 

Surprised but delighted Regina moaned, swallowing my cum willingly. I fell out of her mouth with a loud pop then slowly stood back up. Our naked bodies were only a meter apart. “You are really good at that.” I replied breathlessly. 

Regina grinned as her nose brushed against mine.

“Did you want to stay with me tonight?” she asked.  
“Please.” Velvety lips brushed over my cheek, a soft kiss was place on my temple before warm breath circled my ear.  
“Race you to the bedroom.” she teased.  
“What?” did I hear that right? But she was already sprinting to the stairs, stopped when she got to the first step then looked over her shoulder. “Winner gets a massage.”

Stepping out off my pants in a hurry I chased after Regina, enjoying the sound of her playful squeals bouncing off the walls in the beach house.

A/N: Sadly we only have 5-7 chapters left, with that said, expect more SQ sexy times and again thank you everyone for your awesome and encouraging words. Til then you bubbles of joy...


	26. Chapter 26

My eyes drifted open, it was warm, really warm. Kicking my leg out from under the sheets I let it hang off the edge of the bed, clearing my tired eyes. Blinking slowly they finally focused, giving me a chance to see the sun beaming through the open double doors in the bedroom. Regina’s arm was draped lazily under my breasts. Her even breathing tickled my shoulder and as I gazed down I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so relaxed, even when I’ve stayed at her house. It’s always been me getting up before her, rushing around to grab my things to make sure I’m home by the time my parents specified. This was a nice change of pace.

The side of her face was smashed into the pillow with her body was pressed against the side of mine. Brown strands of hair covered her face, which was absolutely adorable, and her full lips were slightly parted. Again, I can’t figure out how I got so lucky to have this woman in my life. 

A yawn broke from my chest and I turned away in time to not get my gross morning breath all over her, at the same time, feeling my cock brush against the sheets.

Fuck.

Morning breath and morning wood?

Generally my teeth are brushed by the time she is awake but not this morning. Right now I’m stuck between Regina’s amazing body and wanting to take care of myself in the bathroom. Shifting to the side I reached under the sheets, delicately raising her hand to move from under it but she clamped her fingers to my ribs, pulling me in closer. Nuzzling her forehead against the top of my arm she placed a soft kiss allowing her lips to linger on my skin. Goosebumps made their presence known as a shiver ran down my spine.

Looking over my shoulder she was gazing back at me with one eye open.

“Where are you going?” she whispered.  
“Bathroom.” I replied, making sure to turn my head away when I answered. She chuckled, throwing her leg over mine and grinding down against my hip bone. My eyes widened at the realization she was still naked. Liquid coated the area and I moaned, falling into her.  
“Now do you really have to go or are you trying to brush your teeth?”  
“I have to go.” But I don’t. And she knows this.  
“Then you’ll have no problem paying the toll first.”

She wants a fucking kiss. Yea, I’ve caught on to her games by now.

“Look at me.” her seductive dropping to low hum. Reluctantly obliging I turned over to face her, dropped my head and gave a quick, tight kiss. I attempted to get up but she pinned me down, sliding her body over mine. Regina tossed her head an angle, throwing her hair to the side and fuck, just dripping with sex. My shaft was propped against her ass and I unconsciously jerked, flinging my hands to her thighs. “The fact that you’re not trying very hard to get out of this leads me to believe that you are lying to me.”

Regina dipped down, snaking her hand up my chest and clenching her fingers around my heart. She teased me with her nose, brushing it against my cheek, falling to the crook of my neck and hitting a spot the made me laugh and instinctively pull away from her. She whimpered, winding my hair up in her free hand, pushing me back to her. Teeth sank into my neck and I moaned, thrusting my hips and digging my nails in her thighs.

“Are you lying to me Emma?” Regina drawled out. I didn’t respond, worried she might stop what she started. “Emma?” she sang. But still I stayed quiet enjoying the electric charge of her grinding on top of me. Drawing her head back Regina hovered above me and her let her eyes drift shut for a moment as I kneaded her legs working up to her low back. Fuck morning breath. Dropping my hands from her back I brought them to rest behind her neck and crashed our lips together. Instantly her tongue slid in my mouth, pushing my head in the pillow. My fingers clawed at the nape of her neck as Regina continued to roll her hips on top of me while rolling her tongue against mine.

Regina tore her mouth away from mine, lust filled brown eyes gazed down at me with me adoration.

“Wow.” I panted.  
“Yes, wow.” Regina smiled, crinkling her nose and proceeded to roll off me.  
“Nope, where do you think you’re going?” I teased, grabbing her arm and pulling her close so that I could now be on top of her. Her giggle was music to my ears but soon it turned into low moans as I attacked all the spots that made her melt. Nibbling on her jaw, biting just under her ear, sucking over her pulse point and flicking my tongue along her collarbone. The noises Regina made did not disappoint, they were not as raw as last night but something deeper. They seemed so...vulnerable.

And in this moment all I want is to feel her wrapped around me while I’m pumping in and out of her. I want those sounds from last night. I want her.

“Regina?”  
“Hmm?” she moaned, half dazed by the way my tongue was moving across her skin.  
“Where are those condoms my dad gave me?” I smiled, thinking she’d catch on to my use of words.

Instead, she stilled beneath me and for a moment I thought I had fucked up, especially when she pushed me up. Regina stared into my eyes, a thoughtful expression passing her face, wide pupils tracked between mine, and I let myself open up.

“A minute ago you didn’t want to kiss me because you hadn’t brushed your teeth now you want to have sex?”  
“What can I say, you’ve convinced me.” I teased, bending down but her hand was there to push me back up. “What?” I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.  
“I don’t want to convince you Emma, I want you to want it because you feel you’re ready.”

Regina brought her hand to my face, stroking my cheek. A faint smile graced her lips as she stared at me with an expression of endearment.

“I’m ready. Last night was me being nervous but now, laying here with you...I’ve never been more sure.” I replied doing my best to avoid biting the jumping pulse in her neck. We’re having a serious conversation, now is not the time to be distracted. Her hand tightened around my face before she brought me down, meeting halfway, and planting a kiss that started slow and effortless but soon became rough and passionate. Her hands were all over my back and I swore there were multiple people behind me. 

Massaging the side of her breasts had Regina moaning like crazy. When we separated, she pressed her forehead against mine and lifted one of her hands off my back, reaching out to the side. I glanced over, finding the stack of condoms on the dresser and smiled. She reached for a blue colored packet then brought her it to her face, ripping it open with her teeth. By far the hottest thing I’ve seen her do to date. Hazel eyes glossed over with want and hunger as she slid the condom out of it’s wrapper, holding it in between her pointer and middle finger. 

“How do you know what my size is?” I asked but not really caring about the answer.  
“It’s a wild guess.” Smirking, she trailed her hands down my sternum, over my abs then gripped my cock and I gasped at her cool hand hugging my warm skin. A moment later Regina’s warm folds hugged around my shaft and she began to glide her clit along my length. We both hummed in pleasure and with each pass she made, it drenched me.  
“You feel amazing.” I groaned through a shudder. Just thinking I can get her this wet has me on the brink of explosion. Using one hand to hold myself up I took in her swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and the insatiable gleam in her eye. “I’m ready, you have to trust me. I’m ready, I’m so fucking ready.” 

Fire blazed deep with in her and I could tell she was still debating on whether I was saying this because I was horny or if I was in fact ready. Oh for fuck’s sake. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. With determination and concentration that I didn’t know I had my hips began to move, pushing in between her palm and the bundle of nerves.

“Put the condom on Regina.” I ordered, surprised by the tone in my voice. Before she could object I pumped my hips up aggressively and the sharp groan she made only added charge to the electricity crackling around us. “Put it on.” Bending down, I kissed the side of her mouth and pulled back to see a raised eyebrow and a smirk tugging on her lips. She lifted her hand off my cock slid the condom on with ease, her smile broadened as she glanced down.  
“Perfect fit.” Regina replied, lining up me up with her soaking entrance.  
“Don’t you want to-”  
“No.” she cut me off with a stern voice. “All I want you to do...is fuck me.”

Well then, all she needed was a little coaxing. 

With the hand that wasn’t holding me up, I caressed over her abs, watching, no, hypnotized by the little twitches in the muscles. I covered her hand with mine, pushing myself in ever so fucking slowly. I was only in a couple inches and already my legs are shaking.

Don’t you dare fucking cum Emma. 

An involuntary twitch from my member made Regina impulsively jerk her hips down, it took everything not to release my seed. A quiet “Fuck” filled the room, encouraging me to thrust the rest of the way inside her. 

Pretty sure I have died and gone to heaven. Regina was tight, her walls pulsed around my throbbing member and my eyes rolled. Tingles spun wildly up my core, around my ribs, and slamming into my chest.

“Don’t stop.” her voice thick and rough with want. Smiling triumphantly I adjusted my position so I was upright, hooking my arms under knees I pushed them up, resting my hands flat on the bed. Her hands rested on my shoulders as she stared at me with a heated gaze. This was all I needed to start a steady rhythm. Fingers tangled in my hair bringing me down for a hard kiss and my heart swelled with so much love that I thought it would explode. God, she was so fucking tight, constantly contracting her walls around me as if she were milking out my cum. Regina writhed beneath, slamming down on my dick, sending currents of heat and pleasure straight my balls. My thrusts became erratic and the bed squeaked, firing up the building heat raging around us like tornado.

“Yes, fucking yes.” Regina hissed, throwing her head back. Her neck was tight and strained, the muscles and veins bulging through the sun tanned skin begging to be sucked. So I did, knowing this would leave hickey but not really giving a fuck. When I flicked my tongue over her neglected nipples a hand fell from hair to grip tightly around the sheets.  
“Regina...” I whispered only spurring the aggressive rolling over hips. The sound of her sliding over my cock while balls slapped her ass danced around us, our unified moans became longer, deeper. My eyes dropped watching our hips meet before I pulled out and pushed back in. To anyone else this might not seem like our first time. There are no candles, no burning incense, no soft touches, no flower petals leading from the steps to the bed, and no baby making music in the background. This was morning breath, messy hair, faded make up, not showered sex. 

This is perfect. 

This is us.

“Babe...” Regina called out and I jerked my head up to meet her blacked out eyes. “Stay with me.”  
“I’m here.” I pressed my forehead against hers, our sweat and gasps of air molding into one another. 

Our shallow pants and raw groans had almost no breath in between. Regina’s hands were back on my skin, clawing and gripping at her impending release. She flooded over my cock as her walls convulsed around me sending rapid pulses over my body that crawled across my skin. My balls tightened and before I could speak she beat me to it.

“I’m close Emma.” she managed through clenched teeth.  
“Yeah?” I replied teasing her but not with the conviction I wanted to portray as my cells were buzzing on an ever growing high.  
“Emma, please.” she begged, causing my lungs to constrict at the powerless statement. “I’m so, so, so, close.” Regina pleaded, sounding almost pained.

A little longer, just a little longer, I wasn’t ready for this to end. I wanted to stay inside of her forever. I didn’t slow down in speed as I pumped in and out of her tight hole, eliciting deep growls from Regina’s dry throat. My legs began to shake, my cock jerked on it’s own as my balls tightened, threatening to release into the rubber.

“Do you want to cum?” I teased.  
“Yes!” she yelled.  
“Do you want me to cum?”  
“Fuck yes.” she grumbled.  
“Where?” This was a serious question but I don’t want to kill the mood, so I worked it in the best way I could.  
“Inside me, fill that condom up.”

Your wish is my command.

“Cum for me baby.” and at the sound of my words Regina’s head bowed and a gut curdling groan sang from her mouth as her legs brutally trembled around me. In that same moment every muscle in my body tensed, releasing my seed and filled up the rubber, just like she asked. White spots exploded behind my eyes, heat flushed over my skin, catapulting to my heart and settling at the bottom of my stomach. My thrusts slowed, coaxing us through our orgasm until Regina sighed contently. I pulled out, slipping out of the condom and tying it off. I dropped it on the floor without care, collapsing down beside her and snuggling up close, throwing a saggy arm across her body. Her breathing returned to it’s normal pace and she turned her head studying the relaxed expression on my face.

“That was amazing.” she smiled softly, running patterns down my arm.  
“You’re amazing.” I captured her lips, tugging on the bottom lip gently after our kiss. Her smile didn’t last as long as I wanted and she huffed, turning over to face me while pressing her body into mine. “What is it?” I asked, cradling her warm and flush skin against mine.  
“I’m nervous for you to meet my mom. She’s...she’s just hard to understand.”

I felt her frown, and sighed, bummed that our special moment didn’t last so long.

“It will be okay. I’m not going anywhere, you know I’m in lo-”Uh, rewind. “I’m in strong like with you.” I recovered quickly, blushing at my almost slip up. “And nothing could replace that feeling. I promise.”

My heart fluttered at her smile in the junction where my shoulder and neck met, soon, feeling the fuzzy bubble hug our bodies as we melted to one.

Reality…

That can come later.

SQSQSQSQSQ

Here we are. Tonight is the night. The night I’ve been dreading.

When I slipped inside the Lincoln Regina was on the phone. Brown eyes immediately locked on to me and my outfit for the night. A ghost of a smile crossed her face before longing orbs raked over my body. I smiled under her dark and intense gaze watching the mirth swim around. Closing the door behind me the driver didn’t waste any time and took off to Cora’s. Ugh, Cora, her name just sounds like she’d be a bitch. Seriously, I’m trying to imagine a scenario where this dinner goes well but I’m drawing a blank. All I can see is her saying some crazy shit to me and me losing it.

“Yes...okay, I’ll see you soon Zelena.”

Zelena? Um, I was under the impression it was going to be us two, Cora, and Henry, her father.

“You look absolutely delicious.” Regina’s gravely voice caught my attention, bringing me out of my empty stare and shitty thoughts.  
“So do you.” I replied, biting my lip at her crossed legs that showed off a much appreciated view of her skin. After our little talk at the beach house we proceeded to go through three more condoms. It was amazing.

Leaning in to get a kiss, she stole a peek down my shirt before smooth lips touched mine and I instantly melted.  
“How has your week been?” She brushed off, what I assumed was lipstick, with her thumb then cradled both of my hands in hers. After our mini vacation weekend we haven’t spent much time together. It seems the closer the school year comes to a close, the less we see each other. I’ve been replaying the magic that happened under those sheets all week, only to get a text on Thursday that says: parents will be here Friday, dinner at 6?

What was I going to say? No? No. Regina gave my parents a try, I can at least do the same for her.

“It’s been okay. I’m already looking forward to spring break.” My body fizzled at her laugh, a sound I will never get tired of.  
“Do you have plans?” She asked, leaning back in the corner of her seat and shifting her legs so the tip of her heel brushed against my calf.  
“Not that I’m aware of.” and I am loving this constant contact she wants to have with me.  
“Well I might have to change that.” Regina replied, gliding her hand over the seat belt that lay across her chest. “Francis?” she called in a more sophisticated voice than I’m used to.  
“Yes Ms. Mills?” the driver responded. She turned her gaze back to me, raised an eyebrow, and smiled.  
“I want some privacy.”

My stomach knotted, spiraling up and out my throat in the form of a moan.

“Yes Miss.” he replied as a tinted window ascended, blocking us off from the front. I barely had time to react before Regina was climbing on top of me, hiking up her skirt and gracefully lowering herself down on my legs. I roughly grabbed her ass because how can you not? Warmth spread through me when her palm was placed over my heart as she kissed my temples.  
“Why do you that?” I asked, trying to control my racing heart, fluttering wildly every other rapid beat.  
“Do what?” Lips teased across my forehead. I took that as permission to tug on the blouse tucked into her skirt.  
“This.” Removing one hand from her shirt I covered her hand with mine.

Regina’s breath fell shallow against my face and I sighed at the hitch in her throat. 

“It’s something that my mom use to do to my dad.” Wiggling her hand her hand from under mine, loving fingers hooked around my wrist and turned my hand over so my palm was now face up. “Your heart line runs from the edge of your palm, just under your pinkie to either the end of your finger, in between your fore and middle finger, or under the middle finger.” She traced the line on my hand swooping up to where it ended in between the two fingers.  
“What does that mean?”

She chuckled lightly, looking down on me with admiration.

“Your heart line ends in the middle of Mount of Jupiter and Mount of Saturn, it indicates the purely true love. It suggest you are a good person of sound character, a faithful lover, who enjoys the success of your relationships.” She danced over my wrist, slowly moving up my forearm. “My mom believed that by placing your heart line over the person you care for it ties your energy to that person forever, as long as both parties are willingly open.”  
“But-” I lost my breath from her lips brushing along my nails. “You’ve been doing that since I’ve known you.”  
“Yes.” she whispered hotly. “I know.”

Her eyes burned with raging love and even though she hasn’t said the words, Regina tells me everyday in the little things that she does. The car slowed down followed by a soft knock against the blacked out window.

“I thought it was going to be an hour?” I asked, confused since we’ve only been in the car for 15 minutes.  
“They decided to stay a little closer this time.” she replied shyly before angling down, placing another earth fucking shattering kiss. I tilted my head back allowing deeper access to the tongue begging to slide further in my mouth. We stayed like that, with her pushed as far as she could go releasing unabashed moans from her chest.  
“Whoa.” I said when Regina finally released me.  
“I just want to remind you who you belong to.”

Why would I need to be reminded of that?

“Have I given you reason to believe that I’ve forgotten?”

She shook her head no, swinging her leg over mine and back in her seat.

“A little reassurance never hurt anybody.” Regina replied with a wink. That does not answer my question. She opened the door, sending a breeze of cold air in the car and my skin prickled. I followed her out, feeling goosebump rush over my body as she slipped her arm under mine. “Ready?”  
“As long as I’m with you, I’ll be ready for anything.” I replied in a dreamy voice. She cackled then rolled her eyes, nudging me with her shoulder.

“Don’t be corny.”  
“You love it.” then that overflowing heat coiled in my stomach when she pressed her forehead against my temple. Regina’s warm breath wrapped around my ear and I was worried my legs wouldn’t be able to hold me up.  
“Oh Emma, you have no idea.” she replied then dragged me inside the very large, very fancy hotel.

Chandeliers with lit candles swayed high above us and I felt extremely under dressed. It also didn’t help that people were looking at me like I didn’t belong. They are right, I definitely don’t, not in a place like this. Employees in their black suits with their gold name tags nodded at Regina as we walked by and she was polite, smiling and nodding back.

“Do all these people know you?” I asked in a hushed tone.  
“Good evening.” Regina replied to a woman who was clearly checking her out. The young girl blushed, dropping her gaze to the ground. “Most of them.” she said to me, tucking strands of hair behind my ear. Every single person in the lobby we were currently passing through seemed envious that Regina was touching me the way she was. 

And suddenly I don’t feel so out of place anymore. Once we were in the elevator she let out a deep breath and threaded her fingers through her hair a few times. An impatient consistent tap by her heels filled one side of the elevator while the hard cracks to her knuckles filled the other. Sheesh, and I thought I was nervous.

“Hey.” I whispered, grinning when Regina’s eyes darted to me. “It’s going to be okay.”

She flashed a smile, pushing herself off the railing behind her low back and swayed over to me. Mimicking her movements our bodies met in the middle, the never ending electric current between us crackled in the confined space.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”  
“I do.” I stated as a cheesy grin spread across my face.  
“And ridiculous.” Regina added while an unmistakable twinkle billowed deep in her hazel eyes.  
“You love me.” I replied. 

The pressure around us shifted, her body sank against mine and the twinkle was now a roaring ember. Her eyes glossed over while her bottom lip slid from between her teeth. As soon as the elevator dinged look in her hazy pupils cleared and she shook her head, almost like she was trying to get rid of thoughts crashing around in her mind. 

Replying with a smile she intertwined our fingers, leading us to the room her parents were staying in and after taking another deep breath she knocked on the door. The chatter in the room stopped followed heavy footsteps. She squeezed my hand gently but before I could shift my gaze to her the door swung.

“REGINA!!!” and I smiled, relief flooded over me as Roland’s little bouncing body jumped up and down with his arms flailing in the air. “and Emma? Best. Day Ever. Come on, Grandma C is almost done.”

He pulled us inside, letting Regina close the door behind us, and yelled “They’re here! They’re here! They’re here!”

My eyes swept the room and I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that this is more of an apartment then a hotel room. 

“Do they own-” but I was caught off by a gruff, booming laugh. Regina snapped her hand out of mine, going rigid. I was going to ask ‘what the fuck’ but a familiar tall build stepped around the corner. 

You have got to be kidding me.

Dr. Mother-Fucking-DoucheFace.

“Hey babe.” he whispered, dominant eyes openly snaking up and down her outfit but staying especially long on the low cut blouse she was wearing. You can look away now, sir. Also, babe? What is that shit about? Did she know he was going to be here? Is that what the reassurance thing was? But she looks just as surprised and pissed as I do. 

Finally Dick Face turned to me with a perplexed expression. Same dude, same. “Hey, you’re the girl from the volleyball game right?”  
“Oh is that Emma?” said an older voice that I did not recognize but still got chills from. And not in a good way. Stepping around Warren, a slender, tall woman in a black pant suit, pinned up dark hair and hard brown eyes came into view. “It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Cora, Regina’s mother. Warren, Emma is a close family friend of ours.” I am? She didn’t give either of us chance to respond, giving me a big hug that felt cold and empty. When Cora pulled away she walked over to Regina and Warren, who had gotten a lot closer to her than I remember him bein. “I hope you don’t mind that I invited him over to have dinner with us.”

Regina still in semi shock began to fidget with her hands as though she felt my gaze upon her.

“Yea, that would be wonderful.” she said in her professional voice. Cora smirked then walked into the living area with me in the middle, and Regina and Asshat bringing up the rear. “You two come with me, I’ve made your favorite.” Cora said like I wasn’t even there. 

Regina shot me an apologetic look before walking off with the two of them leaving me to stand her like fucking dumb ass. I feel like that best friend who gets forced to go to a party that I didn’t want to go to because I don’t know anybody. 

At a small oval table sat the red head I always see in pictures, better known as Zelena. Our eyes met and she gave me a short nod, a permanent scowl written on her face as she took a swing from her beer bottle. Zelena looks to be having just as much fun as I am.

Coach’s laugh rang from the kitchen and I wasn’t surprised to know that he was here considering Roland was as well.

“Emma...” called a soft voice. Whipping my head in the direction, I grinned foolishly. Marian smiled back and waved me over. Thankful as fuck, my legs booked it to the couch, careful not to hit Roland’s Lego ship that he was currently in the process of building. I know that would piss me off.

Sitting down with a short breath of air escaping my lips, I snuggled into the comfortable furniture that conveniently faced the kitchen. This view sucked, why? Because in my line of vision is Regina and Warren talking low like they were reminiscing about old times. His lustful gaze swept over neck and the bile rose in my throat and although Regina was stiff, she didn’t back away from him as he whispered something in her ear. Cora and Coach Robin were in their own conversation, everyone in the kitchen wrapped in their own little world while the three outsiders longed from afar. Petty jealousy swam underneath my love for this woman and for a minute I was worried. How long would I be able to contain this? As I was in the process of digging out my phone to text Belle what a fucking disaster this was Marian leaned over, brushing her shoulder against mine.

“It’s a little crowded in here, do you want to step outside?” I raised an eyebrow at her question, because it was not at all crowded, but she missed it, already standing up and walking to the glass sliding door. Perhaps some fresh air would do me some good right about now. Shrugging my shoulders I stood up and followed her out, passing Zelena who was headed into the kitchen. I heard a shriek from Regina soon following ‘sis! Where have you been hiding?’. It was interesting to hear the different tones she used with her family members. Those two, they seemed so close.

But as I stepped outside Regina’s gaze burned through me, not stopping, even after I slid the door shut. The crisp air was refreshing, a slight breeze rustled against my clothes. I leaned my arms on the railing taking the busy city from afar. Marian gazed out peacefully, not saying a word once I was next to her.

“So, I’m guessing since it wasn’t crowded in there you wanted to talk to me about something?”

She smiled, shifting her dark eyes to me.

“You looked like you could use some air. Plus, I wish I had a Marian to hang out with my first time meeting Cora. Don’t worry, the deer in the head lights thing is normal.”  
“Does that mean she’s always like that? Making people feel uncomfortable and damn near thriving off it?”  
“Yup.” Marian popped out. “You get use to it after awhile.”

But I don’t want to get use to it. Not if Warren will be breathing down Regina’s neck every single time.

“Is that why Robin is with her and not you?” I asked, hoping I wasn’t over stepping my bounds.  
“Yes and no. No because she’s helping us plan our wedding, so he feels obligated. Yes because she raised him and so essentially that is his mom. It’s the only reason I tolerate her bullshit.”

I chuckled at her the use of words.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you cuss.”  
“You keep hanging out with me, there will be more where that came from.”

This time I laughed, full on, belly aching laughed. Though her words didn’t beckon one, it was just the thing I needed to break the rising tension inside. I don’t know how long we stayed out there talking about the most random things, however I didn’t care. She was nice, she was funny, she was the perfect distraction to a fucking disaster.

“Is this a secret club or can I join?” My ears perked as I spun around. Zelena was leaning against the door, much like her sister does, casual but poised.  
“Girl you know you’re apart of the red headed step children crew.”  
“Is that what we’re calling ourselves?” I chuckled out.  
“We are because it’s true.” Zelena added, stepping out while closing the door behind her. My eye caught Regina tailing behind until Warren gently grabbed her arm. The anger rushed inside when she didn’t pull away, only frowned and sent a worried gaze to me before following him to the table Zelena was at when I first walked in.

I hate this. I hate that he seems to know her better than I do and probably always will. This fucking roller coaster that is our relationship is exhausting. We’re up and then we’re down, it’s just…

“Don’t worry, my sister is not going anywhere. Warren is-” Zelena opened her mouth and stuck a finger down her throat imitating a gag. A loud laugh boomed from my chest as Marian doubled over, catching both of our partners attention. They spun their head towards the balcony, a look of want crossing their faces. I guess I shouldn’t be hard on Regina. It’s obvious DickPancake still believes she’s single, he thinks he can slither his way back in, to him...I am just a student.

To him...I am nothing.

Zelena placed an arm on my shoulder, bumping her hip against mine as she got comfortable. It’s funny, we have never been formally introduced yet her care free personality would suggest our friendship runs deep. Once again the conversation flowed with ease. Zelena is fucking hiliarious, I might have real abs by the end of the night from how hard she’s made me laugh in the short time she’s been outside with us. Here with them, time does not exist. I don’t think about what Regina and the doctor are talking about, I don’t think about my jealousy, I don’t think about the very long talk I know we’re going to have when we leave.

“Is it full out here?” goosebumps rose on my skin as the hair on my arm rose under the leather jacket.  
“No, Z and I were just headed in.” Marian replied.  
“We were?”  
“You were?” Zelena and I asked at the same time.  
“Yes.” Marian said, raising her eyebrows, pointing her finger to Regina then me. Well, she sucks at being inconspicuous.  
“Oh! Oh. Ohhh.” Zelena replied. “Gotcha. Nice talking to you Emma.”  
“You too. Glad I finally got meet you.”

She sighed dramatically.

“I envy you, I’ve never been able to meet me.” she teased, green eyes glowing with confidence.  
“And I thought Regina was full of herself.” I kept my eyes away from her, I can feel her trying to trap me in an impossible stare off. When they walked inside I resumed my position, counting the city lights twinkling in the distance. Her heels clicked against the surface, the racking tension skyrocketing with each step she took.

Regina stood off to my left, just behind my shoulder. An out stretched holding a cider at the end entered my view and I raised an eyebrow, gazing over to her flawless, unblemished face.

“Is this a trick?” I questioned, ignoring her breasts rubbing against my arm.  
“No.”  
“You do realize you’re encouraging underage drinking.”  
“Yes.”

The yearning burn in her eyes started the wave of knots and manic butterflies. I grasped the drink, lingering on the bottle and sighed at the tingles vibrating the nerves in my fingers.

“Seriously?” I asked again, because this is so not like her.  
“Seriously.” and what’s with the one word answers?

I turned back around with the drink in hand, suddenly her body was pressed against mine. Regina swiped her finger along my neck, moving my hair to the side, placing a soft kiss on the exposed skin.

“What are you doing?” I tried to sound tough, it didn’t work.  
“He’s on the floor playing with Roland, mother is in the bathroom. Let me have this moment please.” 

Another soft kiss was felt behind my ear and I forced down the chills that wanted to jet up my spine. As I brought the bottle to my mouth Regina tugged on my ear and I gasped. “Just a sip.” Unable to speak I nodded my head, taking just a sip before handing it back to her. She grabbed it only to set the cider on the ledge I was leaning on. One hand pressed against the edge of my clavicle, begging me to face her. “Please Emma.”

Should I be mad right now? I don’t even know. 

Still, I turned around and when our eyes met she cupped my cheeks crashing her lips down on mine. I groaned instantly, I’m not sure I’ll ever stop feeling this way when we kiss. I hope I never do. Regina pulled away too soon, pushing against my chest when I tried to go in for another.

“We can’t.” she whispered, resting her forehead against mine. “I’m sorry.” I didn’t need to ask what for, I already knew. “Are you mad at me?”  
“I’m trying not to be, it’s more-”  
“Jealousy?” Regina finished for me.

I nodded, it seemed stupid when she said it out loud.

“I didn’t know he was going to be here.” she continued.  
“I know-”

The door slid open causing both of us to jump out of our skin, with Regina landing 3 feet away from me. A grainy throat cleared and my stomach turned.

“Regina I need to speak with you.” Cora said, her voice indifferent but the expression on her face spoke volumes. Thin lips pulled in tight as eyebrows furrowed while her jaw clenched.  
“Okay.” Regina said without pause, reaching past me to grab her drink. “My father will be here soon, can’t wait for you to meet him.”

They walked inside and I already felt myself missing her. Not wanting to be out here, alone, with my over active brain I trudged back in the room, hearing Roland’s effortless laugh made me smile, everything about this kid is contagious.

“You’re back!” Roland said, jumping up and running over to me.  
“I am but first, can you show me where the bathroom is?”  
“If I show you will you promise to play Lego’s with me after?”

I chuckled while rolling my eyes.

“Coach you raised a smart kid.” I called out.  
“Oh he doesn’t get that from me. Regina is the business woman that teaches him all the tricks. If you go down the hall it’s on the left.”  
“Thanks.” I dropped down to a squat, lifting Roland’s chin with my finger. “We’ll still play when I come back.”

His smile lit up the room as he fist pumped then ran back to his toys. Listening to Coach’s direction I made my way down the dim hall coming to a T. My legs moved to the left until my ears caught wind of Regina’s voice, to the right:

“Why would you do that?” she hissed. The little voice in my head says don’t spy on them. It’s like reading through someone’s text messages and finding things you don’t want to see. Did I listen? Of course not. I mentally scolded myself, creeping to the door and peering through the crack. Regina sat on a bed with her mom standing above her.  
“Stop this Regina. You are being foolish, I mean, what are you thinking?” Cora pressed her finger against Regina’s temple.  
“I lo-”  
“No!” Cora said in a low but demanding voice causing Regina to hunch her shoulders and almost cowl away in fear. “You have two degrees, you speak three languages, and you a have the best passing rate in the country. I did not raise you to soil around with some castaway child.”

Soil around with some castaway? Is she fucking for real right now?

“Warren is a nice man, he is a doctor Regina. You’re future could have unlimited possibilities but not if you keep up this act with that Emma.” she spat.  
“It’s not an act.” Regina mumbled. Oh! She speaks. But I’m not a fan of how Warren’s name made it’s a way into the conversation.  
“It is and you know it. You can’t have a life with that girl. Do you know what kind of risk this puts you in? Regina you could be listed as pedophile, you could ruin your career.” Cora ranted on.  
“I know mother.” Regina raised her voice, balling up the comforter in her hands. Regina is so small right now, there is no confidence, no effervescent personality, no glittering smile, it’s almost like she’s a kid again.  
“If you know stop being an idiot. You will do as I say, you will except that job in Colorado, you will start August 23rd, you will talk to Warren and tell him you wish to be together, you will break things off with this stupid girl. Am I clear?”

Cora’s words hurt but not as much as Regina’s silence. This is the part where she confesses her love me then we run away into the sunset. But it was quiet and she dropped her head, defeated. My heart ached at the possibility of her actually considering this bullshit her mom was throwing out.

“I’m just doing what’s best for you, honey.” Cora said in a sweet, motherly voice, like she actually cared about her daughter’s well being and not her own status. I’m trying to give Regina the benefit of the doubt, she will say no…

Silence.

Hello, again.

Silence doesn’t mock this time, though. She pity’s me.

“Break it off after dinner.” Cora finished, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

I can’t hear anymore. I have to get the fuck out of here, this was a set up. I was being set up. This was...this...this fucking hurt. There’s a pain stabbing through my heart that I can’t explain, but it makes me angry, it makes me sad, it makes me confused. Bending over to grip my jeans I clenched my jaw, holding down the scream building up. With an anger fueled mindset I swung open the bedroom door, slamming it against rubber stopper.

Regina’s head darted to me, her eyes widened as surprise crossed her face. Cora on the other hand, was smirking. Because she’s a cunt.

“Or you could just do it now.” I seethed out. Her mouth hung open and for the first time, Regina was speechless.  
“Emma…” a pained whisper left her lips.

Shaking my head slowly, I sucked my lips in not caring if I draw blood from the way fingers dug into my palms. I have to go. I can’t… I just can’t.

I jetted out of the room hearing Regina call after me. My chest shook and I kept the tears at bay, bending down to give Marian and Zelena a joint hug.

“I’m leaving.” I said shakily.  
“Emma...what’s wrong?” Zelena asked, the protective tone surging through her voice. Regina’s clicks got louder, my time was running out. Warren and Robin glanced up from their card game, concern etched in their faces. Instead of responding I bolted out of the room, almost loosing it when I heard Roland call my name.

How could she do this? How could I do this? I knew the other shoe would drop, I fucking knew it.

“Emma!” Regina called. No, I can’t listen to your lies anymore. Deciding on the stairs, my legs carried me as fast as they could and I prayed that Francis would still be out there.

When I exited the lobby I was disappointed. Again. Fuck, now what? This was not a very thought out plan. I began reaching for my phone when a rough pull on my arm stumbled me back.

“Don’t you ever run away from me like that.” Regina hissed in my ear. How the fuck did she catch up with me so fast? IN HEELS! Her words, however, only added gasoline to the raging fire controlling my actions. Yanking my arm back I stepped up, getting in her face, narrowing my eyes to slits.

“Fuck. You.” I clipped out. “I mean, are you fucking kidding me Regina.”  
“Let me explain.” she begged.  
“Oh please do.” The edge in my voice halted Roland in his tracks as he, Coach, and Zelena ran out to meet us. I stepped away, feeling the people walking by staring at us.

Regina eyed me carefully, her lips stayed tight and I was loosing my nerve.

“Well...” I urged, flipping up my palms as if to say ‘go on’. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.  
“What do you want me to say?”

Chuckling sarcastically, I threw my hands in the air.

“How about are you leaving, that thing with you’re fucking ex...me?” my words broke at the end.  
“Emma...it’s...it’s complicated.” I could hear her stuffing back the agitation. Like she has right to be mad.  
“It didn’t seem complicated before you sucked me off in the kitchen.” I hissed. “It didn’t seem complicated when you were willing to change careers. Or was that a lie to?”

She shot her head up, her tired expression displaying annoyance shifting to rage.

“You know it wasn’t. I would-”  
“But I don’t know Regina!” I shouted, cutting her off with an icy almost venomous tone. “Why didn’t you stick up for me?” I choked out. “You said nothing. You just fucking sat there, you out of all people.”

Regina scoffed bitterly, a reaction I was not expecting.

“I can’t talk to you when you’re being like this. I never said yes...”  
“But you never said no.” I couldn’t believe she was pulling this fucking shit right now.  
“Daddy why are they yelling?” Roland’s faint voice reached my ears, I was sorry he had to see this.  
“Grown up stuff son, let’s get you back inside.” Coach stated, picking him up and headed for the hotel.

My girlfriend, or ex girlfriend, or girlfriend in limbo took my distracted state to take a few steps up, closing the gap between us. I didn’t back down, she can’t scare me off with a glare right now.

“Why are you so upset?” Regina whispered, but the hint of frustration was still clear. I chuckled darkly, chewing on my tongue. 

Covering my face with my hands I took a deep breath in, exhaling as I ran them through my hair.

“You have answered none of my questions yet you expect me to stand here and do what you haven’t. You are just...” My words were a mix of disdain and anger. My stare burned into hers. Fury swam in her black pupils as she tilted her chin, challenging me to continue the rest of my sentence. Regina glared at me, actually glared at me, with those chocolate eyes, breathing lowly, shifting her gaze to the side. I followed, seeing a guy staring at us. “Can I help you Turtleneck?” I shouted, watching him scurry off in his bright yellow turtleneck hunched up around his ears. “It’s not even that cold.” I muttered.

Zelena giggled but it did nothing to ease the tension boiling around Regina and I.

“Come with me.” she demanded.  
“No.”  
“Emma…” Regina warned.  
“No, you can tell me here. They are yes or no questions. Simple.”

She was livid with my attitude as her lips tightened and her jaw clenched. The veins showed in her neck and muscles tensed around her eyes.

“You don’t understand. It’s not that fucking easy.” Regina all but shouted.  
“Right, of course I don’t, I’m just a stupid girl.” I repeated in the same tone as her mother. I watched Regina’s eyes flicker. “Maybe I really am.” shrugging my shoulders I walked off, growling low when her heels clicked behind me.

“Why would you say that? You’re not stupid.” she scolded, but still I ignored her. “Emma...Emma, why did you say-would just stop for a minute.” Once again, Regina yanked on my arm and my emotions exploded.  
“Because I was stupid enough to fall in love with you!” I screamed, tears blurred my vision, my chest heaved and my body trembled.  
“You...” she replied, her words falling short.

“Maybe I should get Emma home?” I heard Zelena ask. She must’ve followed us in case things got out of hand.  
“No, stay out of this.” Regina spat.  
“No. You need to stop before this isn’t fixable.” her sister replied, equally demanding.

Regina sighed as I cleared the water from my eyes, sucking the rest up like a vacuum. Seeing the disappointed, confused and hurt look on her face wasn’t any better. Shooting me one last apologetic glance, she slumped her shoulders and headed back inside the hotel.

“Let’s go.” Zelena said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and walking me away from the best thing that’s ever happened to me. We stopped in front of a black Maserati and I rolled my eyes. “What?” she said innocently. “I have style too.” I smiled at the only silver lining of the night. 

After getting my address Zelena took off, literally took off. The Mills sisters and their fucking NASCAR driving, I swear. Thankfully I’m use to this and I as the heated leather seat surrounded me with warmth, the sharp pain in my chest eased to a dull ache.

Is that you?

The breath in between my sobs.  
The tension that hangs in the air.  
The cracks in my fortress.  
The regret in my ears.

Heartache…

It that you?

:(

Also expect 7-9 chapters, I want things to feel organic. Not let’s fight one chapter make up the next.

Til next time beautiful souls...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to remember for this chapter:  
> SQ is endgame  
> Things are not as they appear  
> As Regina says: ‘Don’t jump to conclusions’
> 
> I’ve been getting a lot of questions asking if I’ll time jump to when Emma is 18, if I do it will be in the epilogue. The story centers around their underage teacher/student relationship and the risks that it puts them in.
> 
>  
> 
> With that being said, enjoy.

“So are you guys still together?” Belle asked, drumming her fingers along the base of my neck. My eyes closed for a moment and Regina’s pained expression was the only thing I could see. Shrugging my shoulders I flipped over on my back and threw one leg over the ledge of the couch. She placed a hand on my stomach, drawing small circles around my belly button.  
“I don’t know. It feels like we aren’t, I thought I would’ve heard from her by now.” Or maybe I shouldn’t be expecting anything.  
“It’s only Sunday, not even two full days yet. Maybe she needs some time.”

Shaking my head, a small huff filled the living room, changing to a sigh once Belle started to comb through my hair with her fingers.

“Yea, maybe.” I mumbled.  
“What time do your parents get home from that Cop Ball thing?”  
“Late, they usually don’t get back until 2am, sometimes later.” I replied, flipping back over on my side and trying my best to get comfortable. My eyes flickered to the cell phone resting on the coffee table, a cell phone that has been unusually quiet since Friday. Yes I was pissed with everything that happened but didn’t she want to settle it? Or did she realize this has been a complete waste of time of her time.

“Do they know?” Belle continued, now running her finger along the underside of my jaw. I nodded, remembering how my parents held me that night I came home with puffy eyes.  
“I was suppose to stay with Regina but obviously that didn’t happen.”

Belle sat there running her hands over my skin and though her touch was lighter it still reminded me of Regina. Jesus, Belle is right, it’s only been two fucking days. Why am I wallowing?

“You know what I think you need?” she said, stopping the ministrations and drifting her gaze down to me.  
“What?” I asked, tucking my hand under my cheek.  
“Two words…Cheese. Danish.”

My eyebrows perked up, slowly I brought myself to an upright position and looked at her feeling hints of a smile pull on my lips. Cheese Danishes? It’s a wrap. Instead of replying I ran to the stairs and sprinted up to my room with Belle yelling from the bottom:

“Where something presentable!”… I grumbled at this. If I could it would be an over sized sweatshirt, sweatpants and fuzzy boots. However I went with a more grunge-ish look. Black Vans, skinny jeans, a flannel shirt tied around my waist, black t-shirt and black beanie. When I hopped back down the stairs Belle stared at me, her eyes were wide and lips with a slight pout.  
“What?” I asked, shrugging my shoulders. “You said look presentable.”  
“I did.” she replied, grabbing her coat and throwing it on. “I think it’s suppose to rain today. I’ll drive.”

Belle swiped her keys off the hook and opened door at the same shrieking so loud I had to cover my ears.

“What the fuck was that fo-oh...” Should I be happy right now? After shooting a dirty look to Belle, Roland straightened his puffy jacket and glanced at me. I was caught up in his innocent smile, running over to him and dropping to my knees. “Kid, what are you doing here?” Then a thought or rather a memory hit me from the last time he came up to me with a naive expression. Immediately I stood up, scanning the perimeter of my house. Then a flashy black Maserati caught my eye and I’m relieved.

“Are you here to set me up again?” I asked, watching his face shift from innocence to guilt. His brown eyes flickered to the ground and nervous fingers wrestled with the cuff of his jacket sleeves.  
“No.” he mumbled.  
“It was his idea to come see you.” Zelena interjected as she closed the driver side door and walked up the pathway. “It was either look for Emma or wedding shopping with Grandma.” she finished, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Zelena’s eyes darted to Belle, almost doing a double take at my blushing best friend.  
“Oh, this is-”  
“Belle.” she replied, pushing out her chest while sticking her hand out. Sucking in my lips I held back the chuckle at Belle being so blatantly obvious. Zelena accepted the hand shake and in my opinion their palms stayed clasped together longer than the average meet and greet introductory shake. “We were about to grab some danishes from Emma’s favorite spot. Do you want to come?” Belle finished and after she pulled her hand away, stuffed it in her pockets.

Roland’s face seem to beam with joy at the word ‘danishes’ and with that kid it’s hard to say no.

“Can we pleeease Zelena?” He jumped up and down on the tip of his toes while yanking on the sleeve of her jacket.  
“Okay, but you have to promise not to tell your dad.” Zelena’s smile was infectious as she held up her pinkie for the ultimate swear. With bubbling energy Roland bounced on his feet, wrapping his cute little fingers around hers. “I’ll drive, it’s the one by the park right?” She finished, sending the kid a wink then giving us her attention.  
“Yes it is. You ready Em?”

I couldn’t answer before Roland was pulling me out of the house and towards the shiny black car. Tossing my keys back at Belle I let her lock up the house, hearing faint chatter between her and Zelena. They seem to be hitting off surprisingly well. Zelena reminded me of Regina when we first met, keeping a careful yet connected distance, strong gazes, light touches to the body and showing off that dazzling smile. I will say this, the Mills sisters know how to charm.

Belle sat in the front, leaving me in the back with Roland. I was okay with this, I didn’t feel like talking or thinking, truthfully I didn’t feel like going out with them. I love Roland, I dig Zelena, but I could also go without seeing anybody from the Mills family. Although this kid has wormed his way into my heart.

“Can you read this for me?” His airy voice floated to my ears and I shifted my gaze from the window to the outstretched hand with a piece of paper at the end. After eyeing him and getting nothing, I took the white paper with printed lettering and read:

The time is here! The 5th grade Family Picnic is upon us. If you are receiving this letter than a tiny member of our school would like you to join us for the fun. March 8th @ 10:00AM-1:30PM

Surprised is not the word, but I can’t think of anything better. Roland, a kid I met only months ago wants me to go with him to a family picnic. Me, family.

“This is in a week and a half, plus I have school and...” I trailed off, watching his smile drop. Sad eyes shifted away from mine and he nibbled on his bottom lip.  
“I was going to ask Friday but, you know.” he half mumbled half whispered. The chatter up front stopped, I glanced to the rear view mirror and Zelena was there to meet me.  
“If you volunteer or get invited you are dismissed from school, not sure how but they convert the credits of time spent helping out the younger kids.” said Belle as she turned around in the seat to face the two of us. “All you’d really have to do is get permission from Mr and Mrs S.”

Well, aren’t you just the knowledgeable one.

But a day off from school with work, no class, no teachers and free food...that just sounds way too good to pass up.

“Let me take a picture of this and send it to my parents.” Turning my attention back to Roland, I winked and he smiled, trying to wink back but ended up squinting both eyes. The shudder from my camera went off and I sent it in the group chat.   
“Where are your parents anyway?” Zelena asked.  
“My dad got invited to a Blue Tie Ball in Hollywood, it’s basically a whole bunch of cops and their wives dancing, drinking, and having fun. They go every year and make a weekend trip out of it.”

Nodding her head, she turned up the music as my phone beeped. Speaking of the devil.

We think that would be a great experience for you. Leave it on the counter, your mom and I will sign it when we get back this evening. XOXO

With a smile I sent back okay, thanks, love you, and a few emojis behind it then shoved my phone in my pocket. Roland shot me curious glance, I didn’t return it. I was going to let him squirm for as long as I could. 

Conversation between the three of us plus random comments from Roland filled the car. The simplicity of going out and grabbing food was something I didn’t realize I missed until now. No secrecy, no looking over my shoulder, it was people going out to eat.

Zelena parked in an open spot right next to the cafe. When we stepped out of the car the front door to the bakery opened, pushing out the fresh scent of pastries made from scratch. Groaning in unison we charged inside, ready to fill our mouths and stomach with danishes.

“Do you want me to get us table?” I asked, already backing up from the sardine packed line.  
“Yes, before they’re all gone.” Zelena replied. “What do you want?”  
“Oh no, it’s okay I can pay for it.”  
“No, I insist. Call it an apology for crashing your day. What do you want?” Regina and her sister are persistent when it comes to things like this.  
“Fine, hot chocolate with cinnamon and a cheese danish.”  
“See was that so hard?” Zelena teased, spinning around and dipping her head to talk to Belle. Roland stood in between them with a thoughtful expression crossing his face as he looked at the menu. Okay, empty table with four chairs. I spun around, scoping out the various tables before I collided into a firm and muscular build.

I stumbled back, shaking my head from the small onset of dizziness and when my eyes focused a loud scoff cut from my chest.

“Oh! I’m sorry about that I-” he paused, shifting his gaze back to me. “Emma?!”  
“Hello Warren.” I dimly replied, because it isn’t bad enough Regina has been quiet, now I run into the ex. “Sorry about that, good to see you.” I continued my destination to an empty table but still his shadow hung over me like a gray cloud.  
“Do you mind if I sit while I wait for my things?” Warren asked, flashing a dazzling smile under his sharp and edgy features. My green eyes moved to Zelena and Belle, they cast curious and worried expressions but I sent them a subtle nod. Everything will be okay.

Hopefully anyway.

“Sure.” I replied, keeping my tone indifferent. He began to descend before the barista behind the counter called his name.  
“Warren!”

Pausing half way he smiled at me then walked off to grab his drinks. I was thankful, now he can just leave instead of trying to pass the time making small talk with me. He seemed genuine about it, I’m not. I could care less if I ever talk to this beast of a man again. Except, after grabbing the drinks Warren made eye contact with me, a soft smile appeared on his face as he made his way back to my table. 

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. 

Two coffee cups were set down on the table, my stomach immediately turned. I’m trying not to jump to conclusions but who else would the other one be for? A mini loaf of banana bread was placed in front of me. The steam rose and my stomach gurgled. With an eyebrow raised I sent him a questioning gaze.

“They’re going to be in line for awhile.” he replied, nodding his head to Zelena, Belle, and Roland. Roland...who was shooting daggers at the man a million times bigger than him, I wanted to give him a high five for that. It does make me wonder what he has heard, Friday the kid was fine, today he seems to have changed his perception of Warren.

What happened after I left?

“Thanks.” I replied and pulled the plate closer. He sat down across from me pushing one cup to the edge then cradled the other in his hands.  
“I do love this weather. Gloomy days remind me of Seattle.” his voice had a hint of home sickness to it. For a moment, and I mean a moment, I felt sorry for the guy. Instead of voicing this I nibbled on the bread, accidentally moaning when it melted on my taste buds. An amused smirk passed over his face before he took a sip of his drink, mimicking the groan I made. “Just so you don’t feel left out. This place is amazing.”  
“”It is. Thanks again for the banana bread.” I managed out. It would be easier to justify my dislike for him if he wasn’t so fucking sweet. Seriously, he’s kind of a catch. Seemingly successful job, makes a decent amount of money (I assume), has his own place, no kids, and he’s a gentleman. Him and Regina would be perfect or were perfect or still perfect?  
“It’s no problem, really.” he smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. “I was not sure if I would see you after Friday. Are you okay?”

No don’t do that. Don’t ask me about my feelings and shit.

“Yea, I just received shitty news from a friend. I may have over reacted.” I mumbled, feeling slighted that Regina hasn’t reached out yet and the very real possibility that coffee off to the side is for her.  
“Depends on how close you are to this friend and the news.” he said shrugging his shoulders. “If you’re attached and the news was in fact shitty, maybe you didn’t over react.” Warren’s heated eyes burned with compassion for a subject he knew nothing about.  
“Well, thanks.” I mumbled. He took a sip and I bit in the bread. I glanced over to the line to see how long until my party returned but there were still 7 people ahead of them. We are going to be here for a while.  
“It’s good to see you are feeling better.” Warren continued and then laughed boldy, leaning back in the chair while bringing the cup to his chest. “Why is this so awkward?” he fumbled with the sleeve of his coffee cup before looking out the window. His blunt words should not surprise me but it does.  
“Well, we hardly know each other but keep bumping into one another.” I said, putting forth more effort in the conversation. It would be unfortunate if he were to find out due to my lack of participation in this and as much as I want him to find out the things I’ve been doing to his ex-what his ex has been doing to me, it should probably come from her.

Nodding his head, Warren drifted his gaze back to me, a pensive expression crossed his face.

“How is she, Regina I mean.” he asked before smiling and shaking his head as if he were reprimanding himself. “Sorry, that’s probably a strange question.” I mean, a little. Sitting up in my seat I popped another delicious piece of bread in my mouth, buying time so I can work up the courage to lie to his face.  
“I’m not sure I understand.” No, I understand.  
“Does she seem...happy?”  
“I guess. I don’t know her like that.” I mumbled, shoving another torn off corner in my mouth while pushing away memories of Regina’s warm and soft lips pressed against mine as she writhes on top of me.

“Ah, I just figured since Cora invited you over for dinner that you did know her, like that.” Yea, trust me buddy, you don’t want the details.  
“Not really, I mostly know Coach.” I lied with ease but the guilt was quick to follow.  
“Right, of course.” Warren replied. A frown pulled on his lips as a large and heavy hand ran over his brown hair.  
“What I can say is the students love her. She’s a great teacher, she’s passionate, she’s the best. Probably the greatest thing that’s ever happened to this school.”

I’m not sure why I felt the need to console his thoughts but the words were out of my mouth before I could think about it. It did put a smile on his face so that’s good, I guess.

“She is great isn’t she?” Warren added, mostly talking to himself as an eccentric smirk spread across his rosy lips. Dimples creased in his edgy cheeks and brown eyes glittered with admiration. “Regina is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” For once I agree with him. Regina is probably the best thing that’s happened to a lot of people. “Has she ever talked about me?”  
“Not sure, I try to stay out of my teacher’s personal life.” Also I didn’t sign up to be your therapist, take that shit somewhere else sir.

He nodded, then drummed his fingers against the table followed by a quick check of his phone.

“Well, I should go. Don’t want Regina moving all my stuff in her place alone. Thank you-” The rest of Warren’s sentence was tuned out by the blood crashing in my ears, the tsunami of jealousy hovered over me and my body trembled.  
“Wait-what did you say?” I asked, cutting him off mid word.  
“Thank you for letting me talk to you?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
“No, before that.” the irritation slipped through and he seemed to scramble in thought. Warren glanced away from me, soon his eyes widened before a child like grin appeared again.  
“Oh! Yes, I’m moving in with her. It’s only temporary, until I move to Colorado but I’m hoping not alone.” He shifted in his seat, leaning in and resting his arms on the table. “I’m going to ask her to move with me, or I did ask her.”  
“And?” I pressed, anger seeping out of my pores.  
“And she has to think about it, she’s already admitted things were easy between us. I think us spending time together was a reminder for both-”

I tuned out the gruff voice. My stomach turned, the banana bread mush threatening to reappear as nauseating waves of tingles struck my stomach and ended in the palm of my hands.

What.

The.

Fuck.

-SQ-

“I’m thinking movies Friday. It’s been months since we’ve hung out...months Emma. I’m not even over exaggerating.” Jefferson exclaimed as he wrapped his arm over my shoulder. “Hello? Earth to Emma!” he continued, waving his hand in front of my face.  
“Movies, tomorrow, fine.” I replied.  
“Are you okay? You’ve been strange these last few days.”

Ugh, I hate how perceptive he is. Monday I missed school, actually throwing up from nerves in the middle of the driveway. Luckily mom didn’t make me clean it up. Tuesday we had a fire drill right before 5th period, it lasted damn near the whole period, thank fuck for that because I’m a fucking wreck of emotions. After Warren dropped that little bomb I’ve been finding it hard to sleep, eat, think, anything. Regina still has not reached out to me and I damn sure won’t be reaching out to her. I’m thinking maybe she hasn’t called or texted because he’s there with her, breathing over her shoulder, except my imagination doesn’t stop there. I’m trying my hardest to understand where she is coming from in all f this but damn it, I have a right to be mad too.

Now it’s Wednesday and I’m hoping the Universe has another loophole to get me out of this class but as Jefferson and I walk in her hall and chocolate eyes make contact with mine, it seems highly unlikely. Regina, of course, looks amazing: tight red dress that ended mid thigh, black-fuck me-heels, did I mention how her cleavage is very much visible. Like, seriously, how does she get away with wearing these things?

Though I know this isn’t for the attention of anybody else, this is to get my attention. Bravo, mission fucking accomplished.

“Gawd she is so hot.” Jefferson whispered that I only nodded to. Currently I’m trapped. Trapped in an apologetic, lust fueled stare off. The closer we get the more my hands start to sweat, the faster my heart beats, and the walls felt as though they shrunk. Regina’s eyes darted to the crotch of my sweats momentarily then licked her lips. Okay, what does that mean? Aren’t we in a fight? 

“Okay-” he continued once we got to the classroom where Regina was only a foot away from me. Her perfume relentlessly attacked my senses, it would be so easy to fall in our old habits and forget this even happened. “-Friday we get some best friend time.” he finished then looked at Regina and gave her a wide smile. “Hey Ms. Mills.” 

She was surprised but it was gone in a few seconds. Regina must’ve thought I told them all what happened. I didn’t. Belle so kindly reminded me that even though we are all best friends, doesn’t mean I’m obligated to tell them what’s going on.

“Hello Jefferson, it’s good to see you.” her voice was oddly calm. I was expecting something forced and gritty, even now she continues to shock me.  
“I love that dress.” Jefferson leaned in and whispered “Fingers crossed it gets ripped off later.” and I elbowed him, hard, directly in his ribs.  
“Yes, let’s hope so.” Regina replied. I froze, the way her voice dropped just now...fuck...too many memories. I didn’t respond to either of them as I marched into class. She can’t possibly think we’re okay enough to do anything sex related. Rounding Richie’s empty desk I noticed something strange. Pausing mid stride I turned and my eyes widened. Why is there so much space? Where is Regina’s desk?

Belle quietly cleared her throat, calling for my attention, and once I looked at her she pointed to a spot just beyond my seat. My eyes followed and I frowned when I saw Regina’s desk tucked away in the back corner.

“Have a seat Miss Swan.” I jumped and gasped at the warmth of her breath brushing against my skin. Miss Swan, not even in an ‘I’m mad at you’ more like ‘I want to push you against the wall.’ I feel like a turkey being basted before it gets popped in the oven.   
She chuckled warmly at my hesitation and I felt the flush stay on my cheeks as I walked to my seat. 

“Okay class, how is everyone today?” Regina asked as I settled in my chair and plopped my text book on the desk.   
“Always great in your class.” Richie replied, running in and diving to his desk just as the bell rang. She flashed an amused smile before one of her perfect eyebrows raised.  
“Cutting it close there.”  
“Sorry, it won’t happen again.” he mumbled.

Regina nodded then walked over to his desk, leaning her thigh against it as she looked all of us over. Just like the first day in class I avoided eye contact, her eyes lingered on my face but I fought the urge to meet her. She needed to understand we were not all of sudden ‘okay’. Her sigh didn’t go unnoticed before diving in our lesson for the day and I smirked at moment of victory.

“Please take out your book and flip to chapter 10.1, we will discuss the reading from last night’s chapter then get started on the test.” she replied, pushing off Richie’s desk and walking down my aisle. Regina stopped when she was just behind my seat and her perfume struck without warning. “Lily, can you tell me the two relationships they went over.”  
“Direct and Linear.” she replied, not even looking at her book. Show off.   
“Ethan, what happens in a linear relationship?” Regina questioned as she took two steps forward, placing herself beside me. After leaning on the thin metal rod connecting my chair to the desk I swept over the smooth legs and looked away once the familiar heat between us began to boil.

“Two data points will form a straight, perfect fit line. The formula being y=mx+b, to be specific.” To be specific I mimicked to myself.  
“Correct. Belle what happens in a direct relationship?” Another step forward and now...well now I have a great view of her ass.  
“When one variable increases, the other increases or as one decreases, the other decreases.”

Regina nodded, turning her entire body to face us, or me. This time our eyes met and she was determined not to let them go.  
“So in a direct and linear relationship there are two points in a graph-” she held up a pointer finger from each hand to the class but kept those intense brown eyes on me. “-that create the perfect line. Once they’re connected-” Slowly, Regina brought the tips of her fingers together before curling them around one another. “-they stay connected. As Belle mentioned, these two points move in tandem. There is an energy that ties them together resulting in an unbreakable bond. It is constant, it is electric, it’s ever flowing, it is as Ethan would put it, a perfect fit.”

Goosebumps rose under my shirt and I held back a shiver by tightening my grip around the pencil in the center of my sweaty palm. She’s talking about us, I’m sure of it. Maybe she was tired of watching me squirm under her heavy eyes but after a few more seconds heavy lidded eyes moved to the rest of the students.

“With that being said, test time.” she said and a chorus of groans filled the room. I would’ve joined them, my mind however is still reeling from Regina’s words. Does this mean we have not broken up and hopefully Warren telling me he moved in with her is a figment of my imagination. 

With fluid and precise movements she glided back to her desk, grabbing the stack of papers on the edge. Leaning to the side I slipped the textbook in my backpack, my heart dropped when her heels came into view. My fingers twitched, missing her smooth skin and yearning to reach out and draw patterns on her leg. 

I cleared my throat and sat up with caution, biting my lip when her hand, along with the test underneath, slid on my desk.

“Emma.” she whispered below the chatter. “Please...” the distress in Regina’s tone was clear and it only pulled on my heart strings. I ignored my desires though, gripping the test and pulling it from under the hold she had. There was a defeated sigh before heels clicked against the ground, fading with each step and a quiet “you may begin” filled the room after the last test was handed out. Regina walked behind the back row, stopping once again behind my desk. Her body popped up beside me and she dropped to a squat. The sudden movement caught my eye causing my head to jerk in her direction.

Fuck.

I’m stuck.

Curious eyes, shining with regret bore into mine.

“Do you need any help?” Regina was desperate if she’s going through these lengths to get my attention.  
“No, I’m okay.” I replied as indifferent as I could but that plan was quickly squashed when her hand covered mine. My skin burned under her touch and familiar tingles zig zagged through out my body. “Are you sure?” she pressed, adding a gentle squeeze.  
“Yes. Thank you Ms. Mills.” I said with some difficulty. She did not want to take my answer but what choice did she have. And I don’t understand why it has to be right now, why not after school? 

Deep in thought, Regina nibbled on her lip before giving me a short nod, standing up, and walking back to her desk. Disregarding Belle’s side glances I focused on passing this test.

Turns out, studying and paying attention in class does work. I’m flowing through the test confidently until the very last question throws me off. Chewing on the edge of my pencil I racked my brain for any hints or clues that could help me with this word problem, none came to mind.

Fucker. The last damn one too.

Sucking down my pride by taking a deep breath, I grabbed the sheet of paper and swiveled in my seat. Regina was buried in grading tests but once I got to my feet her head shot up, glancing down at the test then to me, she patted the open seat next hers. Pulling on the hem of my shirt I walked over, placed the test on her desk and sat down, scooting the chair away to create some distance. She either didn’t see or didn’t care as her chair rolled closer and her knee’s brushed against the side of my legs. Draping an arm over the back of my seat she let her free hand rest dangerously close to mine.

“Where are you stuck little one?”

What? Little one? Fucking seriously? Flag on the play, unsportsmanlike conduct from the opposing team.

“The last one.” I stiffly replied, immediately cringing when she placed her hand on top of mine, bringing the test where we could both see it.

The graph in fig.4.1 is one that Jaime created. Jaime is the owner of a pet grooming shop and wants to calculate how long it takes to heat up water to the perfect temperature so his employees don’t have to constantly check it, increasing the efficiency of his employees. Using the graph to calculate, how long will it take to heat the water to 99 degrees? Interpret the meaning of the slope and the intercept.

“Looking at the graph what is the first thing we notice?” She stared at the side of my face as she quietly spoke. Skimming the graph I bit my lip in contemplation and I swear I heard Regina whimper.  
“Jaime checks the temperature every 5 seconds...”  
“And…?” And I miss you, though that’s probably not the answer she’s looking for.  
“And the water heats up 2 degrees every time, or .4 degrees per second, oh! That’s the slope.”

Leaning in she gave me nudge and nodded.

“So here-” a long slender finger pointed to the graph. “We see from the last point that the water will take 65 seconds to heat up to 90 degrees. What would that equation look like?”

With a shaky hand I wrote out y=.4x+72 and suddenly it made sense.

“The intercept is (0,72) which means when the water is turned it’s at 72 degrees. So he’ll need to install an alarm that alerts his employees to turn the water off or to cool at 65 degrees.”

From my peripheral Regina’s smile beamed with pride and a smirk spread across my lips as well. I had to remind myself we are not okay, things are not back to it’s homeostatic balance. The fact of the matter is we fought, we didn’t make up, we haven’t spoken, she let her ex move in with her that I found from him, not to mention she might be moving and with all this it should be easy not fall back in our old habits. But the energy between us is never ending, it’s always popping around us, the pull is irresistible and we both, no matter the circumstance, always give in.

“If you’re done with your test you may leave it at my desk.”

I’m tired of this, we needed to talk and we needed to do it sooner than later. Whipping my head to face her, I blocked off the emotions swirling as Regina tried to read me.

“We need to talk.” I whispered, it was harsher than I intended and a flicker of hurt crossed her eyes. However when I reached across to brush her leg with my fingers brown iris’s glazed over and her breath hitched deep in her chest, proving the feelings Regina harbored for me were still there. “Please?” I finished.  
“Okay.” she nodded slowly. “Let me just text Warren.”

SNAP.

The pencil I had been holding was now broken, it was either that or I scream my fucking head off. Since I can’t do the latter…

“Emma please.” Regina replied softly but I didn’t want to hear the excuse she had this time. So I abruptly stood up and walked to my desk. Belle being the empath she is shot her head to me when I sat down, sensing my frustration. I just shook my head no and she understood, bringing her attention back to the test. 

Students began turning in their work and as always the chatter increased as more people finished. I’m not sure how Ethan keeps ending up in a talk session with Belle and I but every time we push our desks together he takes that as an invitation to add his to the group. I’m not even kidding, he literally takes the effort to spin his desk around to add it to ours.

“So I basically made it to level 68 before the zombies became too much.” Ethan admitted in a bragging manner. Like any of us care about that shit.  
“Wait Ethan you play C.O.D?” asked Richie, getting up from his seat and walking over to us. Of course, I should have known Dick would prove me wrong.  
“Yea?” he said but basically saying ‘duh’.”  
“Me too. Maybe you can come over and play some time, with me, I mean not with me, but-” Richie’s face flushed as a nervous hand ran through his hair.

Wait a minute. Wait just one fucking minute. Is Richie...is he asking him out? 

Confused and skeptical, as he should be, Ethan raised an eyebrow then chuckled.

“No, I’ll pass. I’m not falling for another one of your stupid jokes.”  
“Look, I’m sorry about all that stuff from before, but none of my friends like playing video games. It’s just girls and cars, that stuff is cool ya know but zombies, zombies are better.”

Belle and I exchanged a short glance, whimsical smiles were plastered on our faces as we turned back to the soap opera unfolding in front of us.

“I’m not sure I should trust you.”  
“Okay, well, how do I prove it to you?”

All of us were surprised by this response. How do I prove it to you? From Richie?  
“I don’t know, let me think about it.” Ethan responded.

Although it was not the answer he wanted Richie nodded and a cute crooked smile spread across his face.

“Don’t leave me hanging too long.” He winked, actually winked, and walked off to his friends. Silence fell between the three of us. Ethan was confused, Belle was gushing, and I was fucking pumped.  
“I’m gonna ask him.” I said.  
“Don’t you dare.” Belle countered.  
“Ask me what?” Ethan questioned, shooting curious looks between the two of us.

I leaned forward, motioning for him to do the same.

“Dude, are you in to guys?”

Horror, shock, embarrassment? All three? They moved so quick it was hard to tell, but he shot back in his seat, fidgeting with his bowtie.

“No, of course not, I just-”  
“It’s okay if you are.” Belle coaxed, reaching across to place her hand on his table. “Everybody’s a little gay nowadays anyway.” she smiled and he seemed to relax, dropping his hands to his lap and letting his shoulders fall.  
“I honestly don’t know.”  
“And that’s okay too.” she reassured.

Ethan smiled back and shook his head. He propped his head on his palm, gazing at both of us intently.

“Why have we never hung out before?”

Shrugging my shoulders, I sent him a playful smirk.

“Because you’re annoying.” I teased.  
“And you’re an ass.” he joked.  
“How about this...” Belle interjected. “Tomorrow come sit with us at lunch, we always have room for more.”

He agreed instantly and soon it was easy for the three of us to talk. Ethan wasn’t an asshole smarty pants, he was just misunderstood. Sucks it took me so long to figure that out. As we talked Regina’s laugh would make it’s presence known, calling for my attention. I was able to ignore it, that is until she stood up and again, placed herself next to my desk.

“Tonight read chapters 10.2 through 10.6. Class dismissed.” she said with a smile. Ethan rotated his desk as Belle and I dragged ours in line with the rows we were in.  
“You guys want to hang out after school?” Ethan proposed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.   
“I can’t, plans.” I replied. He nodded as Belle eyed me closely.  
“I’m free.” she said. “Emma, I’ll call you later.” My best friend sternly replied and I know if I didn’t answer hell would be raised.  
“Sir yes sir.”   
“Hardy-har. You’re so funny.”

We could only tease and joke for so long before it was just the four of us left. Regina was leaning against her desk, legs were crossed with her hands laying flat behind her as she patiently waited for me to be done. Saying goodbye was easy, watching them walk away was tough, hearing the door close was suffocating.

Regina brushed passed me, heading for the door. The sound of the lock clicking shut weighed heavy, giving me little time to think about where I wanted to be when we started talking. I opted to lift myself on the desk, swinging my legs off the end while clasping my hands and twirling my thumbs around one another.

She strolled to my tense state, propping herself on Ethan’s desk and placed her feet on top of his chair. I brought my legs up to the desk and crossed them then shifted my body to face her. Against my will, green eyes moved to the small gap in between her legs and I bit my lip when she spread her knees apart. I looked away, getting too wrapped in memories of her toned thighs slamming over my ears as she poured her sweet liquid in my mouth.

With her palm face up, Regina swept her hand through the air as if she were saying ‘go on, you wanted this talk’. And this is the shit that fucks me up, she was practically begging for us to talk during class, now it’s appears to be an inconvenience for her.

“Are you and Warren together?” I asked in shaky voice, after taking a deep breath.  
“Come on Emma, don’t be ridiculous.” she countered with slight aggravation. “Warren and I are nothing.” And I really want to believe that.  
“Are you taking that job in Colorado?” I pressed, moving the subject off Warren, knowing we’d be back to it again.

Regina glanced off to the wall, her body stiffened at the question.

“No.”  
“Does your mom know?”

Supple lips pulled inward as her jaw clenched. “I haven’t found the time.” I scoffed, shaking my head slowly.

“Is that the excuse you’re going to use on why you haven’t told me about Warren moving in with you.” I finally asked, almost annoyed that it even needed to be verbalized. Regina dropped her head then turned back, bringing her hard eyes to me. She didn’t seem surprised but it also didn’t seem like she knew that I knew.  
“I wasn’t trying to hide it from you if that’s what you’re implying.”   
“You also didn’t tell me about it.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through flared nostrils, only opening them when I felt my anger wasn’t going to come out in the form of vein bulging shouts. “Are you two sleeping in the same bed?”

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, like my question was ridiculous and didn’t require an answer.

“No. God Emma do you really think I would let him sleep with me?” she asked, raising her voice.  
“You let him move in with you, so you can’t really blame me for asking, Regina.” We stared at each other with unwavering burning gazes. The air around us cackled signaling the rise of tension.

“I don’t get why he is staying with you, doesn’t he have family?” I questioned in a lower tone. Regina sighed and slipped off the desk, nibbling on her bottom lip as stepped in the space separating mine and Ethan’s desk.  
“He doesn’t have family out here. It’s just easier if he stays with me.”

Huffing loudly, I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

“So this will give you chance to tell him about us then.” I replied, hearing the edge come back, even more so when Regina threw her hands in the air then placed them behind her neck.  
“Emma it’s not that fucking easy. I can’t just tell him about us.”  
“And why not?” I asked getting off the desk and taking a few steps away from her. “I haven’t heard about this guy in months, all of sudden he shows up and it’s like no time has passed between you.” I was borderline heaving, seething with anger.  
“That’s how it’s always been between us and I can’t because you know I want to keep things between you and I under wraps.”

A secret. A fucking secret. That’s the whole reason we’re in this mess in the first place. Because of a stupid secret.

“He asked you to move with him.” I blurted out. Her reaction? Nothing. Fucking nothing.  
“Yes.” Regina dropped her dark eyes to the floor. “It’s only natural he would want that, he doesn’t know I’m with anyone-”  
“Do you not get how that is exactly my point.” Two fingers from each hand came up to rub my temples. “He practically fucks you with his eyes, he calls you baby, he touches you like your his, he holds you like your his, you see how this can be problematic?”  
“No I don’t because nothing is happening between us.” She repeated, rage laced in her words from having to beat a dead horse. “I don’t get what your problem-”  
“My problem is your fucking ex is living with you only a few days after you got into a fight with your girlfriend. My problem is you see no problem with that. My problem is you’ve done nothing but defend this asshole since he stepped through the door.” I immediately shot back in an icy tone. Muscles trembled under intense anger and rigid air, it was taking everything in me not to break down in front of her.

“Emma that’s not true at all-”  
“Oh it isn’t? So it’s been a figment of my imagination? Did I just make up bumping into him yesterday and listening to how great these last few days have been for you guys.”  
“That’s not what I’m saying, it’s not easy-”  
“It seems pretty fucking easy to me-”

Regina’s hand came down hard on my desk, a loud crack bounced off the walls effectively cutting off my rant.

“Let me fucking speak Emma!” she roared. Heavy breaths of air blew out of her nostrils as the vein running down the middle of her forehead bulged out and her eyes narrowed to slits. I opened my mouth but she tilted her head to the side, daring me to say another word. Folding my arms over my chest, I clenched my jaw and took a step back as if that would somehow save me from her livid wrath. Even with those movements Regina pursed her lips at me. Fierce and determined eyes stared at me with dominance as she took in a steady breath. “Warren has never completely gotten over me-”  
“Psh, yea, no shit.” I mumbled only to receive a dark glare. Constricting my arms around my body I dropped my eyes to the floor.  
“As I was saying, he has never gotten over me and to be honest I have never given him a chance.”

Her words gave me a sickening thought.

“Are you still in love with him?” I asked in disbelief, not giving a fuck about the repercussions.   
“Damn it Emma-”  
“No, answer the question.” Flicking my gaze back, I watched her lips tighten at my sharp tone.  
“I will always love-”  
“Fuck Regina that’s not what I’m asking! Stop throwing your half ass answer at me and give me the truth.” I yelled, feeling the tears well up on the edge of my eyelids. Her expression stayed firm until a droplets spilled over and ran down my face. I wiped my eyes with urgency but it only seemed to create more.

Regina gasped and soon she was pressed against me, her arms wrapped around body, holding me like she has done so many times in the past. This is what I mean, the fucking roller coaster that is our relationship. I tried to push her away but she held on.

“I’m still mad at you.” I coldly said.  
“I know.” her tone was flat and empty.

I propped my chin on her shoulder as she ran her fingers up and down my back.

“You never answered my question.” Sighing, I mustered the rest of my dwindling self control and broke away from her. Confusion, hurt, and annoyance shifted over Regina’s face, highlighting the stern lines in her cheek bones. “Should I take that as my answer?”  
“You keep trying to box this into a yes or no thing, it’s not as simple as that Emma.”

Chuckling sarcastically I ran a hand through my hair and slowly nodded my head as realization sunk in.

“And you can’t have your cake and eat it too.” I replied harshly. The eyes in front of me darkened, my attitude was clearly getting under her skin.  
“I don’t want to have my cake-” A rough tug on the handle made Regina and I jump, reminding us that there is a world out there much bigger than the little tiff we’re having now. A heavy knock on the door and another jiggle on the handle followed by, “Regina?!” filled the room.

This fucking guy.

Regina must’ve thought the same thing because she rolled her eyes while balling her hair in the palm of her hands at the sound of Warrens voice. A few seconds had passed when she finally leveled her head, squaring up with me. I can see she’s trying to make a choice, answer the door or talk to me. When an apologetic look crossed her face I knew once again, Warren had won.

“I have to go.” Avoiding my gaze she pursed her lips thoughtfully. 

Not responding I walked around her, to my desk and grabbed my backpack. When I turned around she was right there to stop me, staring with intent. What? What could you possibly say that would make me stay? I watched Regina struggle for the right words, opening then closing her mouth. Her dark chocolate eyes were pleading, but for what I didn’t know. Aside from that all she gave me was defeated silence.

Another sarcastic huff escaped through my lips before I rolled my eyes and pushed by her. I struggled with the lock hearing those god for saken heels tap against the floor, drawing near. Upon hearing the click of the lock releasing I swung open the door to see Warren’s big ass frame standing in the doorway.

“Emma!” he said with a pleased tone and a remarkable smile. He held up a bag from the bakery we involuntarily met at a held it out to me. “Regina said you two had some class stuff to go over so I figured I’d pick you up another slice of banana bread while I was getting us food.”

Stop. Just stop being so fucking nice.

“Thanks.” my smile was forced but it got the job done. I snatched the bag harder than I meant to, gave him another smile and walked out the class just as the hair on my neck stood, recognizing Regina’s proximity.  
“You’re welcome!” he called as I exited the hallway, taking in the much needed fresh air and allowed the tears to flow freely down my face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! They feed my soul, seriously, I appreciate it.

A/N: Ho.Ly. Shit. People came out the wood works for Chapter 27. Ladies and Gents you came through clutch with the comments. They were so passionate, so long, just fucking amazing. Seriously, pretty sure this is the most I’ve ever gotten. And for you all, a lengthy (at least for me) chapter. Enjoy! :) 

A week. A very long, very boring, very interesting week. Regina and I still haven’t made up, we haven’t even come to a point of understanding. We can’t seem to get past yelling at each other, or really, me yelling at her because Fuckrren is still living with her. But yet she expects to sit and listen while she throws out all these bullshit excuses? No, this is where you’ve got me fucked up, and she still hasn’t told her mom about Colorado or not going back to Douche Face. Although, I guess he can’t be blamed for all that’s going on between Regina and I, he’s just a hopeless doctor following his heart. Which as a doctor, dude has got a lot of days off.

However the upside to all of this is now I have tons of free time. Free time that I’ve been filling with things I wouldn’t otherwise do. Like working out with Rachel and T, hanging out with Ethan, yes the same annoying Ethan. Fun fact, Call of Duty is not that bad, especially when you’ve got steam to blow off. I’ve also been hanging out with Zelena but I think that’s just because she wants to see Belle. Those two have been so awkward around each it’s actually kind of cute. I keep telling Belle it’s obvious Zelena likes her but she’s in denial, much like I was few months ago with Regina. 

Aside from working out together, Rachel and I are quickly becoming close friends. Ivy and I hit it off right away. The best part is I don’t feel like the third wheel. They kiss, they poke fun, they hold hands but it’s never too much, it’s never uncomfortable and with Ivy and I getting along so well it’s hard to keep us from talking. 

As I pulled into Roland’s school parking lot I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and for a moment I thought it might be Regina but then I thought about how she hasn’t contacted me via phone since everything happened at that fuckfest of a dinner. I parked the bike and spotted Roland bouncing up and down while pointing at me to a woman I didn’t recognize.

I waved before pulling out my phone then smiled once I saw Ivy’s name pop up.

Don’t forget, movies tonight and I’ve convinced Rachel to see that horror film you and I were talking about! Yay me!

Yes! Yay you! you’ve saved us. Trust me I haven’t forgotten :)

Slipping the phone back in my pocket I took off my helmet, locked my bike and headed towards Roland. He let go of the woman’s hand and ran over to me, jumping in my arms when he was close enough.

“Emma, you made it!” he said and I felt his smile on my neck.  
“I did. I told you I’d be here.” I replied as I dropped him to the ground.  
“Come meet my mom.” Roland wrapped his hand around mine and pulled me towards her. “So I signed us up for the three legged race.” I glanced down at his innocent eyes.  
“Oh did you, a little presumptuous are we?”  
“Prez-zump-chu-is?” Roland sounded out as his eyebrows furrowed.  
“It essentially means you do things without permission.”   
“Doesn’t that just mean you’re being bad?”  
“Eh, not quite.” 

His frowned deepened and I knew this would be a long talk. Luckily we reached his mom so I didn’t have to explain the intricacies of words beyond his years.

“You must be Emma, I’m Lexi. Roland talks about you all the time.” She looked exactly like Roland, right down to the deep brown eyes.  
“It’s nice to meet you Lexi.” we shook hands and exchanged smiles.

Hers was wide and her brown eyes twinkled, now I see where the kid gets his looks from. We carried on mild conversation, with Roland keeping his hand in mine and eventually adding Zelena, Marian and Robin to the mix. I was relieved that it was only us, the people that I actually like. I figured Regina wouldn’t show up because of school but I wasn’t sure about Cora. That is, until a silver Tesla pulled into the lot and that bitch stepped out of the car. An older man followed that I assume was Regina’s dad, he made eye contact with me and then smiled, Cora on the other hand frowned.

“Just ignore her, it’s what I do.” Zelena replied, leaning in and bumping her shoulder against mine.  
“Same.” Marian added, low enough for only us to hear.

We chuckled among ourselves and I was grateful I didn’t have to deal with this alone. There are plenty of people here for me to keep my distance from Cora. Sooner than I would’ve liked they joined the group and Cora jumped in the conversation, taking control of things as she normally did.

“Oh hello Emma, this is Henry. You didn’t get a chance to meet him after you left in such a rush. Is everything okay?” Bitch, you know damn well everything is not okay. I couldn’t even respond because she’s got my blood boiling, al-fucking-ready.  
“Hello Emma.” Henry said, sticking out his hand. I shook it with my free one and after the pleasantries Cora once again propelled the topic of conversation towards Coach Robins wedding and talking about things Marian should be apart of but seems to be getting dismissed. However Coach would do the right thing, constantly asking her what she thought even if Cora didn’t, he made her feel apart of the conversation.

Getting frustrated, Cora tried to pull Roland away from me but he hid behind my legs, obviously wanting to be around me more than her, really it seemed like more than anybody else. That’s what she gets for being a cunt. People think kids don’t see things, they see everything. Five more minutes had passed and as I saw adults with their kids head to the building that said ‘GYMNASIUM’ I wondered if we were going in anytime soon.

I took a step back from the group, pulling Roland with me. Dipping low, I went to ask him a question before a familiar engine purred into the lot. Dear Lord, please let that belong to anyone but her, however when Roland’s face lit up like fireworks I knew, I just fucking knew. Taking the chance, I glanced up and sure as shit Regina was slipping out of the car looking elegant and flawless as always, next to her, which shouldn’t surprise me was who? You guessed it, fucking Warren.

I have arrived, this is officially the fuckening. You know, when you’ve had some decent consecutive days meanwhile you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop and then it finally does…that is it, that is the fuckening.

“Oh good, she was able to come.” I heard Cora say to anyone who was willing to listen. The once excited Roland was now low in energy and he didn’t even hide the scowl as Regina and Warren inched closer to us. The family began to walk to them, Roland pulled on my hand but I stayed rooted in my spot, ignoring his quizzical glare and focused on the skinny jeans painted on Regina’s legs. A white loose fitting blouse flapped freely in the breeze causing her shirt to rise and it looks like I’m not the only one who’s been working out. 

Bending down on one knee I untangled my hand from Roland’s, grabbed his shoulders and gave him a firm stare.

“Kid I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me right now, did Regina know I was going to be here?” I asked, attempting to hide the shrill in my voice.  
“Not until last night.” he replied shifting his gaze away from mine. “But Grandma Cora made me invite Warren.” he said, his sudden dislike for the guy was showing through once more.  
“Hey...” Gently, I tucked my fingers under his chin and brought his eyes back to me. “Why don’t you like Warren?”  
“Because you don’t like him.” he answered with ease and this made me frown.

I sighed, fixing the collar on his jacket before tugging on it, bringing our foreheads together.

“Listen to me, I don’t not like Warren.” I whispered, feeling the goosebumps rise on my skin and a shudder run down my spine. It’s her, she’s watching us.  
“But-” he started, wrapping his hands around mine. “-You act like you don’t like him and he made...he made you and Regina fight.”  
“No, he didn’t make us fight.” Because let’s be honest, he didn’t. “But here’s the thing, even if I didn’t like Warren doesn’t mean you shouldn’t like him. You must form your own opinion, make sense?”  
“Sorta.” then he shook his head. “No, not really.”

Okay, I did not think I would be giving life lessons to a 5th grader today but I guess there’s a first for everything.

“Name your favorite vegetable.”  
“Celery!” he answered, almost excited.  
“Well guess what? I hate celery, it’s stringy, it’s got a weird taste and I especially hate celery with peanut butter!”  
“What? Celery is the best with peanut butter.”  
“Na uh, not to me. Does this mean you hate celery now?”

He frowned then scratched his head in contemplation.

“No, I still like celery.”  
“Exactly. So when we use that example in Warren’s case what’s your opinion of him?”  
“I guess...I guess he’s okay.”

I’ll take it.

I let a crooked smile cross my lips before winking at him and standing up. Automatically my gaze drifted towards Regina, even through her sunglasses I feel her trying to read me. I was not prepared for this, I was hoping for a day where I didn’t have to worry about my ex, that’s what I’m calling her, she hasn’t said it, I haven’t said it but it feels we are. Her defined cheek bones clenched as she stared at me, only looking away when Warren had gotten her attention.

“Are we going to go over there?” Roland asked.  
“I have to go to the bathroom, save me a seat inside okay?”  
“Okay.” He nodded his head with excitement. “The bathrooms are over there.” a little finger pointed to an area near the gym and after I thanked him I took off in that direction. In the process, I slid out my phone and opened mine and Belle’s thread.

Dude she’s here with Warren…

What??? Are you fucking kidding me, if you need me to tag along I will sacrifice missing class for you.

I laughed, knowing full well she just wants to see Zelena.

You would sacrifice that to see your fiery red head

The phone beeped in my hand but I didn’t get a chance to look before I heard a deep voice yell ‘watch out’.

“Watch out fo-” SMACK “FUCK!” I yelled as the ball bounced off my face and my hands shot to my nose.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” A firm grasp around my shoulders helped me up and when the guy removed my hands his blue eyes widened. “Oh shit, now I’m really sorry.”  
“What? Am I bleeding?” I asked, frantically touching underneath my nose but didn’t feel any liquid.  
“No, you’re just really cute.” 

When my vision focused I saw the red tint on his cheeks. He looked like your typical California surfer guy. Long blonde hair down to his shoulders, energetic blue eyes and even with the chill in the air he was in a tank top, shorts, and flip flops.

“Oh, it’s okay. I attract dangerous objects. If you knew how much I bumped into things on a weekly basis you wouldn’t feel so bad.” He laughed, his smile was gorgeous. Overall, he was a stunner.  
“Well that doesn’t change the fact that you’re attractive. Danny...” he replied, sticking out his hand.  
“Emma.” I grasped it, watching Danny’s face heat up again.  
“That’s a beautiful name.”

Now it was my turn to blush. 

“What brings you here?” he continued, ignoring the shouts of his friends and gazing at me.

Turning to find Roland I saw him and the group heading to the gym. Heading in my direction. Regina, who’s glasses were now on top of her head, looked as though she wanted to chop the poor kid up and feed him to the fishes.

“You see that little boy walking with the older man in that group?” Danny gave me a short nod. “He invited me, a family friend.”  
“Well I’ll have to thank this family friend.” he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“Danny! Are you coming or what?” one his friends asked.  
“Yes I’ll be there in a minute!” he shouted then turned his attention back to me. “Hopefully I’ll see you again?” 

From the corner of my eye I saw Regina head’s whip towards me. They were only a feet away, she probably heard. Fucking good, she deserves to hear this.

“Maybe...” I said with wink and Regina stopped, like literally stopped in her tracks. Zelena paused with her, reaching out a hand to shake her sister but it was slapped away. Yes, see how the fuck it feels. Without waiting for him to respond I continued my walk to the bathroom, slowly shifting into power walk as I heard Zelena say “Regina don’t...”

My power walk shifted into a light jog and fuck if the sound of the heels didn’t pick up as well…

Seeing the bathroom I rushed inside, relieved that all the stalls were empty. Quickly, I chose one but as I closed the door something, or rather someone pushed against it from the other side. 

“Emma please talk to me.” Regina begged, using more force than I expected, opening enough of a gap to slip in the stall with me. I rolled my eyes when I heard the lock slide shut and crossed my arms, already on the defense. Dark brown eyes found mine once she twirled on her shoes, it was only then I realized how small this stall was.  
“I have to go to the bathroom Regina.” I stated firmly.  
“No you don’t.” No...I don’t. “I’m not leaving until you talk to me, without yelling.” she replied, raising an eyebrow and taking a step as if that would somehow make me back down. “Are you really talking with that boy?”  
“Does it matter?” I shot back.

Dropping her head Regina began to play with the keys in her hand. Her shoulders fell and she shook her head.

“No, I guess it doesn’t.” Eyes filled with regret glanced up at me before returning to the ground. “I just thought you didn’t like guys, I think you used the words ‘puppy cute’.”  
“Don’t do that.” I said with a frown.  
“Don’t do what?” she asked, sculpted eyebrows furrowed and full lips, that I haven’t kissed in forever, pursed.

“Don’t reminisce like everything is copacetic between us.”  
“Copacetic?”  
“Yes, copacetic, contrary to what some members in your family believe I’m not all that stupid.” okay so maybe I’m dragging this out? I thought I was over Cora’s remark but clearly I haven’t let that shit go.  
“Emma, God, I don’t think you’re stupid. I could never think that.”   
“No you just think I’m ridiculous.” I replied, raising my voice.

Regina sighed as she covered her eyes with her hands while her head fell back. A breath of air was let out through puffed up cheeks as her hands continued to move, threading her fingers through curly brown locks.

“I don’t-it’s-” She started.  
“I swear if you say it’s fucking complicated one more time...”  
“But..it is...” she said in a breathy whisper, I could see it in her face she could tell she was loosing me. Maybe she was. I’m so over this shit.  
“Regina it’s only complicated because you don’t know what the fuck you want. I’m done beating a dead horse, I’m so fucking done. So unless you have answers to any of the questions I asked over the last week...” I paused, giving her chance to say something, anything, and when she didn’t I huffed, pushed passed her and walked out of the bathroom.

My eyes burned from dry tears and a nauseating thought settled in the back of my mind that this actually might be it.

This might be the end of us.

SQSQSQSQSQ”  
Roland and I lined up near the yellow tape.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. He passed me the rope and I bent down, tying our legs together.  
“Roland, I promise I’m fine.” Ugh, but I’m not. It’s taking every ounce of my pride to stay here. Watching Doucherren try and hold Regina’s hand or whisper in her ear or drape his arm over her shoulders was so infuriating. She would brush him off every once and awhile but not every time. I would think I made the right decision by blowing her off in the bathroom until she gives me this extremely convincing kicked puppy dog look.

Six, it’s how many times she’s tried to talk to me, coincidentally whenever Warren and Cora are not around. We already have to keep so many things a secret and yet she continues to do things around their backs. Here’s what I don’t get, if Cora already knows why in the fuck does it matter if she’s talking to me? Warren seems to know Regina has taken a liking to me as a student…so, I’m lost.

Coach, Lexi, and Marian crouched down at the end of our lane near the finish line. Regina, Zelena, Warren Cora, and Henry stood behind them. 

“Hey...” I jumped at the sound of Danny’s voice coming up behind me. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, again.” he replied, setting up in the lane next to us. A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, similar in height as Roland stood next to him.  
“You’re right, she is pretty.” the kid said.  
“Dude, seriously?” Danny hissed making me chuckle. He brought his shiny eyes back to me. “Sorry, little brothers. This is Jake.”  
“Hey Jake, my name is Emma.”

Jake blushed then hid behind his brothers leg as a nimble thumb went in his mouth and he began chewing on his nail.

“He’s a little shy around girls that are cute.” Danny replied, sliding in the smooth compliment without struggle.  
“That’s the second time you’ve called me that. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were hitting on me.” I countered. What the fuck am I doing? He’s adorable but…  
“That’s because I am. Or I’m trying to anyway. Don’t seem to be doing a very good job at it, though.”  
“No, you’re doing just fine.” I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, in the same moment hearing a loud ‘Fuck’ near the finish line. Teachers, parents and students turned their heads in the direction but found nothing, I found it, it was in the form of an angry Regina stomping across the field. 

I felt a tug on my sleeve and glanced down at Roland.

“Is she leaving?” he asked as his bottom lip quivered. Oh no, here come the waterworks.  
“I don’t know kid.”  
“But-but...I don’t want her to leave.” tears pooled in his eyes and I huffed. He’s about to make me chase after this damn woman. “Emma, you have to do something.”  
“Okay...just..” fuck. “Just wait right here, okay? Don’t move.”

Untying the knot I made, I slipped out of the rope, keeping my head on a swivel I scanned the bodies for Regina’s figure but the crowd was getting dense the closer it got to the start of the race. Finding a referee I ran over to him and asked for five to ten more minutes, he said yes, and I took off in the direction she charged of to.

No, she wasn’t on the field. Damn it. Where could she have gone? I spun around in a circle when my ears caught the sound of Regina’s Porsche starting up. Sprinting off towards the parking lot Regina had her arm thrown over the passenger seat with her head cranked to the back as she began to reverse. The car was almost out of the spot before I slammed my hands on the hood, almost hitting my shins against the front bumper. Brown hair flipped as she whipped her head around, startled at first and then annoyed. ‘Move’ Regina mouthed but I shook my head no. Her eyes rolled and she did it again.

“I can sit here all day and do this.” I shouted.

Soon the Porsche died down and with force Regina unlocked the door, shoving it open. Stepping out, she shot me a glare with those piercing brown eyes.

“Emma, move.” her stern voice caught me off guard but I held my ground.  
“No.”  
“I’m serious.”  
“So am I.”

Frustrated, she threw her hands in the air and turned away from me. Slowly I let mine off the hood and stepped up behind her.

“Stop, just don’t come any closer.” she mumbled, the breeze almost took it away before my ears picked up on her words. But like she ignored my wishes I dismissed hers, taking the final step and placing both of my hands on her shoulders. She moaned, legitimately moaned, automatically causing my fingers to dig in the thin fabric. “Emma...” my name rolled out in a heated whisper and I bit my lip to stop my own reactions.  
“Roland wants you here, I think we can put aside our bullshit for a few more hours, don’t you?”

Caution hugged her body as she turned around to face me, my hands slipped off her shoulders and the cold seeped through.

“I can’t, not with you flirting with-and-I...it-I know I have no room to talk but-it just-.” 

My hands shot out to cup her face, apparently they have a mind of their own today. She froze, jaw clenching underneath my fingertips.

“This is not about us. Roland wants you here, so please stay.” I stared at the somber brown eyes and it was only then I noticed the small bags underneath from lack of sleep. Regina grasped around my waist, pulling me in closer. The cells in my body hummed from her touch and again, it would be so easy just to fall back in her arms.

“I miss you so much Emma.” her nose brushed against mine as our shallow pants mingled in the small gap between us.  
“I know.” I whispered. “This, this doesn’t change anything though.” Reluctantly I dropped my hands from her face and wrapped them around her wrists, removing the firm hold on my hips. “I have to go set up for the race, you better be at the finish line.” I demanded before walking back to Roland.

When he saw me pop through the crowd his frown deepened. The ref told me to hurry up and I glared at him. Like dude fucking calm down, you are making sure kids don’t cheat at a three legged race. Your job is not that serious.

“She’ll be here, I promise.” I said in encouraging tone once I neared Roland. But I shouldn’t be making promises on something that I don’t have any control over because truthfully I have no idea if she’ll come back. I tied the rope much like I had before and when I looked up Regina was standing in her previous spot next to Zelena. Roland waved frantically at her and she smiled back but was quickly replaced by pursed lips.  
“Hey do you have a hair tie I can borrow?” Shifting my gaze, Danny beamed his perfect smile at me and for some unknown reason I blushed.  
“Yea, just one second.” Fishing one out of my pocket I handed it over and he winked. A chuckle bubbled from my chest as he slung his hair around and wrapped it in a bun. “You know not every guy can pull off the man bun look, you do it very well.”

And when I didn’t think his smile could get any bigger, it did.

“It’s been said that my hair brings good luck.” Danny bent over and I rubbed my fingers across it.  
“So this means I’ll win now?” I teased as he stood up and straightened out his shirt.  
“No, it’s good luck for me, bad luck for you.” His eyes darted to Roland. “You’re going down little man.”  
“Na uh, you’re going down.” he shouted with a smile.  
“Not if we get there first.” Jake countered, sticking his tongue out causing Roland to do the same. Danny and I chuckled at their little tiff, kids are adorable…sometimes.  
“See, look what you’ve started.” I joked and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Prove me wrong then.”  
“Oh, I intend to.”

Straightening up Roland and I put our tied leg behind us and dominant leg out front.

“Remember-” I said, whispering in Roland’s ear. “Walk like penguin.”  
“Got it.” he replied, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

He slipped his arm around my waist and I put mine over his shoulder. I would’ve focused on the finish line as well, if my eyes hadn’t caught Regina’s bottom lip tucked in between teeth as her arms wrapped around her body. The jealousy she’s trying to control is obvious, to me anyway, and maybe to Zelena who placed her hand on Regina’s back, guiding her away from my view.

“Racers, take your marks.” yelled the ref. Okay, time to focus. “Get ready...” everyone crouched down. “Set...” Oh come on dude. “Go!”

Everyone took off except Roland and I, he went to sprint but I held him back. “Just watch...” I said with a teasing grin and as the words left my mouth people started to drop like flies from lack of coordination, they were taken out in the first few meters. As partners stopped to readjust themselves that’s when we began to move. First, this kid is fast, second, I feel dumb as fuck running like this, third, the training sessions with Rachel and T are paying off, fourth, we are one hundred percent gaining on Danny and Jake. Shoulder to shoulder we ran and he had to do a double take, I smiled then winked as Roland carried us to first place and across the finish line.

“We did it!!!” he shrieked. After loosening the rope enough for us to slip out he jumped in my arms as the family crowded around us, except Regina and Zelena. Skimming through the crowd I saw them sitting in the grass facing each other. Regina had one shoved hand in her brown hair and the other mindlessly pulling out grass then throwing it down beside her. Eyebrows were in a permanent scowl, her lips moved tightly over her teeth as she spoke. “Can we go over there?”   
I looked at Roland who had obviously been watching me the whole time. I can’t say no, around him it’s almost impossible.

“We can, you’re walking though.” I joked to hide the nerves pulsing inside. After I set him down he dragged me over to the person I really didn’t care to see right now. Zelena was first to notice us, tapping Regina’s knee then pointing when she got her attention. Regina shifted those fucking ridiculously sad eyes our way, stood up and dusted off her jeans. He finally let go of my hand, running towards her with his arms wide open. I hung off to the side, next to Zelena who bumped her shoulder against mine.  
“Can you please give her a break. She’s been trying talk to you all week.”  
“No she’s been spitting bullshit all week.” I hissed. “She doesn’t even know what she wants.”   
“Emma, she misses you like crazy.” Zelena urged. I slowly shook my head, shifting my gaze off Regina’s ass and to those intense eyes beside me.

“You don’t get to make me feel bad for this, I have a right to be upset.” I felt the annoyance rising all over again.   
“You absolutely have the right. Regina is being so fucking stupid right now, I’m just over the moping, and the tears, and the-”  
“Wait.” I said cutting her off. “The tears?”  
“Uh yea? She’s not made of stone.” 

Tears? Regina, crying? Over us? That does not sound like her.

“She hasn’t even acknowledged that what she’s doing is wrong but you want me to talk to her, right.” I scoffed and folded my arms.  
“Not what I’m saying at all, I’m requesting that you try not to yell at her right off the bat.”  
“Is that what she said?” I chuckled dryly, darting my eyes to Regina.  
“She said you get very passionate, I can only deduce that to yelling.”  
“I’ll tell you like I told her, if she can come to me with real answer then I’ll listen otherwise, I’m done.” I shrugged my shoulders as if I didn’t care and walked off.

My body was steaming as memories of us hit me harder than a tsunami. Digging the phone out of my pocket a heavy sigh escaped from lungs, frustrated as hell that time wasn’t moving faster.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Missing Regina comes in waves.

Tonight, I’m drowning.

The events of today have set me back thousands of steps. Seeing Regina broken and miserable was tough, Roland constantly asking questions about us and not having answers for him was tough, letting Danny down at the end of the day was touch, even though he was a good sport, but this horror movie with Rachel and Ivy would hopefully do me some good. Although if the way my hand clung around the key Regina had given at Christmas was any indicator it might not. This woman has got me all fucked up in the head.

“Emma!”  
But I can’t think like that now. 

With a forced smile I looked up as Rachel was running towards me. We greeted each other in a hug before she looped her arm under mine.

“Aren’t we missing one?” I asked.  
“Yea, I told Ivy not to leave campus for lunch, but did she listen?” she rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Of course not. And guess what happened?”  
“She got sick?”   
“Dude, chicken nuggets everywhere.”

I gagged. That’s a gross image, chunky, lumpy chicken and you know it had to smell horrible.

“I can see that happening. Oh no-” I said in mock horror. “-I can’t stop seeing it.” Rachel laughed as I shuddered and she handed me the printed out ticket.

“So now it’s your job to hold me since you wanted to see this crazy movie.” She mumbled, pulling me inside. We handed our tickets to the young woman before following the directions she gave us to our theater. “I’ll get the seats while you grab the food? The movie is about to start and I want to make sure I find us two, together.”

Nodding as my reply she took off leaving me to push thoughts of Regina out of my mind. It’s frustrating because I’m letting this shit between us ruin my night and she’s not even here. I just need to let it go. Pulling out my phone, who seems to be my best friend today, I opened my thread with Ivy, giving her shit for not being here. We messaged back and forth until I got the counter, ordering Rachel and I a large popcorn, an extra large soda, and Milk Duds. You can’t go to the movies and not have Milk Duds. Paying with the money mom gave me I moved as fast as the objects would let me to our theater, grateful there was a woman exiting just as I was entering.

Thanking her, I walked up the pathway, rounded the corner and skimmed the crowd, searching for Rachel. It was packed, my eyes gazed over almost every face before a hand waving in the air grabbed my attention. She was sitting in the middle section, second seat from the end, perfect. I prefer the end. I jogged up the steps then sat down with a dramatic sigh.

“Maybe we can add some stairs to our workouts.” I huffed, attempting to catch my breath. She chuckled and reached over to grab a handful of popcorn.  
“Don’t be a wuss it was three half inch steps.”

Playfully I tossed a kernel at her and she giggled, chucking one back at me. The lights dimmed and the dispersed chatter quieted down. Already Rachel was leaning against me and I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. She gave me an evil glare before taking my arm and wrapping it over her shoulder, we smiled at each other as the loud bass from the preview rumbled through out. We got comfortable as another late comer ran up the steps and slid in the row behind me.

“Sorry I’m late.” and a powerful shudder hit my spine at the hushed words.

Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me??!!

Just...why? Fucking why?

There was a kick to the back of my chair.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” she whispered, like I needed confirmation that it was Regina sitting right behind me.  
“Oh my God.” another familiar voice. Fucking Zelena? Did she not recognize me while the lights were on?  
“Shhh!” said a member from the other side of the theater. Yes, shhh!  
“What?-” Regina whispered.  
“Nothing, just watch the previews.” her sister quickly replied.

My ears didn’t pick up on any other words but my body came alive with tingles. She was looking at, really looking at me, trailing across the arm I was holding Rachel with.

“You’re not leaving. Sit here and watch.” Zelena hissed.

I hunched down in my seat, getting a curious look from Rachel. I sent her a reassuring smile and kissed her temple, because yea, we can do things like that now and it’s not weird. A sigh full of frustration and jealously hugged my ears. 

“The movie hasn’t even started yet and your already getting scared?” Rachel teased.  
“Don’t judge.”  
“Too late.” she replied, resting her head on top of my shoulder, soon followed by a gentle kick to the back of my chair. Is she serious right now? My nostrils flared as my eyes fluttered shut. Woosah, woosah, happy thoughts, I can’t let her get to me, she’s just being childish. I counted to three then opened as the movie started with an opening scene of a girl on Skype, with the film being shot from the point of view of a computer screen.

I’ve been wanting to see this movie for the longest, now I can’t even focus with Regina’s perfume hovering around me. The further along the movie goes the deeper Rachel sinks into me, sometimes she’d jump, sometimes she’d cover her eyes and watch through spaced fingers, sometimes she’d dive her head in the crook of my neck. Each time Regina would tap the back of my chair.

“Hey, I need to go to the bathroom.” I whispered. Air, fresh air, only for a few minutes.  
“Are you seriously going to leave me? This shit is getting crazy.”

I rolled my eyes, attempting to move my arm but she kept a firm grasp on it.

“We’re only fifteen minutes in, nobody has even died yet.”  
“You get five minutes, ten if you have to poop.” her tone was unwavering and her eyes were serious. Still, I chuckled, removing my arm and quietly rushed down the stairs. Weaving through the bodies on this crazy Friday night I reached the fresh air, taking in a deep breath like I wasn’t outside only twenty-five minutes ago.

Walking around the theater I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground.

“Why is this so fucking difficult...” my words were spoken to no one in particular but I gazed at the sky as if an answer would float down.

Out of the corner of my eye a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Curious, I glanced, recognizing it as one of Regina’s birthday coupons. Beyond that black heels were glued to the cement, I didn’t need to continue dragging my eyes up to know who it was.

“I would like to cash in a coupon.” Regina’s hopeful words rose the anxiety tumbling inside. It’s safe to say we’re alone, no school, no family, no friends, just us and the pedestrians walking by oblivious to our squabble.  
“Have you been walking around with that in your pocket all week?” I questioned, slightly amused.  
“Actually, yes.” So I’m nervous, it’s been awhile since we’ve been together like this, without shouting at each other. “Please?”   
“Which one is it?” It would have been just as easy for me to read it myself but no, she’s got to work for this.  
“Thirty minutes of interrupted talk time.” She sat down beside me, bringing her knees up to her chest. “Do you accept?” Regina coolly asked.  
“I don’t have thirty minutes, I barely have five.”  
“Then can I have the barely five minutes?”

I leaned my head against the wall and rolled it to the side, adamant brown eyes full of determination gazed back at me. Hesitating with a quick bite to my lip I nodded and watched the relief flood over her tired features.

“I’m surprised Warren isn’t here.” following you around like a lost puppy. Her jaw clenched as she looked off to the side.  
“Him and I, we’re taking some time apart.”  
“You don’t seem too happy about that.” I replied, standing up because I don’t think I can hear her tell me she’s still in love with him. Graceful but quick, Regina got to her feet and blocked me from heading back inside. “Stop running away from me.” she took a step at an angle, backing me up against the wall. “I’m not happy because I let him come between us, I’m not happy because I made you doubt us, I’m not happy because I hurt you.” Her eyes slid to the key resting in between my breasts, momentarily glazing over with lust and dragged over the leather coat before meeting me again.

I strained to keep my lips from pulling up as I took in her reactions of being this close to me. Even now, with the unknown outcome of our relationship our bodies are still drawn to each other.

“Warren knows, everything. My mom, she knows how I feel...about you, about us, and she knows where she can shove her opinion.” Regina continued, and her comment almost made me laugh. Almost.  
“No, I know what I saw at the family picnic today. He was all over you.”  
“No, what you saw was him trying to control the jealously raging inside me, that young man would not give up so easily when it came to you.”

Should I believe this?

“Is he still living with you?” I aked as indifferent as I could.  
“No, he moved out a few days ago.” lifting her hands, she placed her palms flat against the wall, trapping me as she inched forward. This scenario feels oddly familiar, could it be a hot reminder of that one fateful night outside the gym during my first volleyball game? When she was trying to explain her feelings for me; physically we’re in the same position, mentally so much has changed.

Was this us coming full circle?

“What I’ve been trying to tell you is that I care for you both. Am I in love with Warren? No, absolutely not. Did I consider getting back with him? Yes, only because with him, things were easy.” the honesty of her words struck a territorial cord deep within me and I knew all it would take was a finger gliding over her clit to stake my claim. She nibbled on her lip and glanced away, the muscle in her neck protruded and I visualized stroking my tongue over it, the noises that she’d make, how her skin would rise with goose bumps as my fingers danced across her firm and defined stomach, and her hips, they would for sure being rolling against mine. “I didn’t have to worry about looking over my shoulder, or keeping secrets from my friends and family, I didn’t have to think about where we kissed or when we kissed, or who saw us holding hands in public. The only reason him and I broke up was because he was waiting to get transferred out of New York, if it weren’t for that we would still be together. But all it would be is easy and easy is boring. Him and I, we were okay. I care for him because he’s helped become the person I am today. He supported my dreams, he taught me how to be understanding, he taught me a lot about personal growth and for that I am grateful but it wasn’t the confusing, magnetizing, unforgettable feeling you always hear about. We were floating in the nuances of sameness. We were stuck in these roles and couldn’t break out of them.” Regina took another look at the key.  
“So, is that why you moved?” I asked, doing my best not to glance down her shirt.  
“That and to get even further away from my mother, which is a whole another coupon’s worth in itself.”  
“Maybe you should’ve stayed there.” I replied bitterly, dismissing her joke and shifting my gaze from the distracting cleavage to the cracks in the sidewalk.

“But then I would not have fallen in love with you.” she said with confidence, climbing her hands up the wall as she placed herself in between my shoes and pressed her forehead against my temple. My eyes fluttered shut as heat coiled in my stomach and shot around my body at an alarming rate, coming across as a blush. “Look at me.” 

I did, because I missed her, I missed this.

Regina has never stared at me with so much care, love, and passion. Keen eyes studied the red tint crossing my skin. “I yearn for you, my body aches for only you. I think of ways to make you laugh, next week, next month, six years from now. Seeing how much I’ve hurt you...” Slowly Regina shook her head as her eyebrows furrowed. “...I want to make it better, I need to make it better.” In quick and subtle movements she brushed her cheek against mine, honestly I made no attempt to move. We both took in shuddered breaths from the contact and I swallowed the hot lump when she placed one of her hands at the base of my throat. Goosebumps spread across my body like gasoline being dumped on a raging forest fire. “This thing between us is intense, it’s electric, it’s raw, it’s like nothing I have ever experienced. I’m so sorry for making you question my love for you. You’re absolutely right, how I handled the situation ever since that stupid dinner was wrong. I should’ve stuck up for you instead of letting my mom get in my head. Warren moving in was idiotic, I only did it because he doesn’t have family out here and it didn’t make sense for him to pay for a hotel for 2 weeks when he could just stay with me, which I realize if the situation were reversed I would be livid.” Her hand snaked across my collarbone and down my arm leaving trails of bumps and my heart fluttering when she intertwined our hands, pulling them up and holding them over her heart. “This is yours Emma, nobody can take that away from you. These feelings I have for you are real and I will do everything in my power to never make you question them again.”

The tip of her nose brushed against the side of my face, hot breath danced around the shell as my eyes closed for a moment. “Plus, nobody has ever made me flush with excitement the way you do.” Oh that was a cheap shot and it’s totally working. “Nobody has ever made my body react like this...” she trailed off, raising our locked fingers and stroked the back of my hand down the length of her neck. Regina shuddered at the contact, tiny goosebumps formed at the junction of her neck and shoulders as her legs trembled. With a quiet sigh she laid her head on my shoulder, releasing a long breath. “I’m sorry for everything.” She tilted her head as she spoke, her lips moved against my throat and the heat pooled in the bottom of stomach causing an almost unbearable strain in my pants. “When my mom started talking about all the things that could go wrong, I got scared. You and I know the cons of our relationship, they are screaming in our faces everyday but hearing it from someone else was just...”  
“You were scared of what would happen to you?” 

She pulled back, tears that were waiting to be shed glossed over dark brown eyes.

“Yes but more importantly what could happen to you. If this were to get out it’s not just me, you would be labeled. It could ruin your future, you would become this statistic, people would look at with revulsion and detestation. Cameramen and reporters would be knocking on your door, you could be the center of a huge scandal and the media would serve it on a platter while the world eats it up. This could compromise any chance you have to get a stable job because now you’re that person. Which is also why I considered moving with Warren to Colorado.” She bit her lip, taking in a stuttered breath through her nose. “But the thought of just giving up, Emma-” Regina pressed her forehead against mine as her other hand wrapped around our clasped ones. “-If I lose you, I’ve lost everything. Please tell me I haven’t lost you.”

I have never looked at our relationship from that perspective. The entire time I’ve been thinking of what could happen to her not even taking into account how everyone would view me. How they would judge me solely based off the things they have heard. In a weird, dumb fucking way she was trying to protect herself and she was trying to protect me.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me all this in the beginning.” I don’t know why, but I tilted my head up. The electric current that pulls us together fizzled in the space between our lips, it makes my body vibrate with want.  
“Because I’m really bad at communication and instead of putting faith in our bond I lashed out. The way I talked to you, it was uncalled for and not fair to you at all. I, um, hope that in the future we can work out our problems without immediately yelling or running away from one another.” 

In the future?

“So...” I started, noticing her lips quiver from the proximity of mine. “You still want this?”  
“It’s you that I want, little one.” my eyebrows furrowed at the name she had given me. “What? You don’t like when I call you that?” she asked with concern. “I won’t if makes you uncomfortable.”  
“No, I may like it too much...” I trailed off, cascading my eyes down to our clasped hands. The constant pulse of tingles ran up my arm and settled deep in my chest.  
“I know I’ve exceeded my barely five minutes but, I really want to kiss you.” Her unasked question hung in the tense air, she looked at me with pining yet frazzled eyes. “Can I?”

Yes, yes, fuck yes…

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea...” I replied instead. The rejection was visible. Regina nodded, biting her lip so hard that I was surprised she didn’t draw blood.  
“Okay...” for her, the realization was sinking in that we still had a lot to talk about. “Okay...” she repeated, sighing heavily. “Okay...” this time barely above a whisper, more to herself than to me. But Regina didn’t back away and I can’t blame her because neither can I. We just stayed like this, with our lips hovering maybe a quarter of an inch apart, if that.   
“I should go back inside, Rachel is in there. She doesn’t like scary movies and I know I’m already in for some serious tongue lashings.” the words flew out of my mouth and reality once again settled in.

I felt the squeeze of her hand tightening around mine as she gazed down the street and soft brown hair teased my nose. I took in a quiet breath savoring the smell of the familiar hair product.

“Are you two, you know, together?”   
A huge part of me wants to make Regina sweat, make her wait, make her wonder, just like she did to me. But I’m not her, I know what the fuck I want.

“No.” I whispered. “I should still get back in there, though.” My hand dropped from hers as she took a step pressing my back firmly against the wall, shaky fingers hooked through my belt loops and she began to mold her body against mine. A throaty gasp reached my ears after an involuntarily twitch was felt in the center of my pants. “It doesn’t mean we’re done with this conversation.” I encouraged, lifting my hands and resting them on the small of her back. She relaxed instantly and relief flooded through her but a frown remained. “Hey, I feel like I just gave you some really good news. Would it kill you to smile?”  
“Smile?” she questioned.  
“Yes! Fucking smile, stop being so ‘woe is me’.” I exclaimed. Her head dropped to the side, perfect teeth came out to nibble on the already abused bottom lip. She lifted her chin, locking eyes with me. We stared at each other, welcoming and open. She studied me like a blind man seeing the sunrise for the first time and the smile reached her eyes before it fell crooked on her lips. The hard lines in her face decreased, softening her edgy features and she raised an eyebrow as though she were entertained before a slow wink was sent my way.

“How’s that?” Regina asked, blushing at the way I was drinking her in.  
“Much better.” I smiled, gently pushed her off me and walked back inside the movie theater.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

The glares and hushed whispers I received when I returned to my seat were fucking constant. Honestly, I don’t even know how Rachel watched the movie, she was contorted in a such that she was almost laying down. However all was forgiven when I promised the rest of the milk duds and permission to jump or hold me how she sees fit. She did not pass up this opportunity. When she would squeal or jump Regina’s light chuckle would reach my ears, I couldn’t tell if she was teasing Rachel or if she found her adorable, probably a combination of the two. 

After the movie I proceeded to give her mass amounts of shit, she blamed me for not being there for most of it.

“We should’ve just paid for one ticket, you were essentially in my lap the whole time anyway.” I teased, nudging the top of my shoulder against hers.  
“Shut up.” she replied, poking out her bottom lip. “I would’ve been fine if you didn’t abandon me.”   
“I had to poop!” I shouted, ignoring the snickers around us, truthfully not giving a fuck. The friends you can talk about pooping with are the ones that are there for life, so fuck them. “When nature calls you can’t help but answer.”   
“Well time your nature calls better.” she added a gentle punch to my chest, or tried to, I caught it with ease then pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sure you have a lot of people helping you already but if you need any more for tomorrow let me know.”  
“Will do.” I replied before letting her go, saying goodbye then breaking off our separate ways.

I took out my phone, immediately going to Regina’s name. Should I call her? Wait for her to call me? Deciding on the latter I went to place my it back in my pocket before I felt it vibrate continuously in my hand. A smirk tugged on my lips as I glanced at the name.

“Hey...” I answered.  
“Look to your left.” Regina urged. My head jerked and a chuckle danced across the line. “Your other left.”

Don’t even know my right from my left. Cool story Emma.

I glanced to my actual left and blushed when I saw her broad smile with Zelena cackling behind her. Hanging up the phone, I walked over to them, not seeming too eager but not giving off resting bitch face either.

“Are you sure you’re suppose to be in high school?” Zelena whipped out.   
“You’re an ass.” I countered just as a quick but it only deepened her laugh, causing her to double over and hold her stomach.   
“Oh this one is fast Regina.” she said after catching her breath. “Now I’m going to let you crazy kids talk. Regina, I’ll be in the area, just call when you’re ready.”  
“You didn’t drive?” I asked, drifting my gaze to hers.  
“No.” she replied.

Don’t do it Emma.

“Well, I can take you home.” I offered. “You are close to my house anyway.”  
“I’d like that a lot.” she replied, trying to hide the smile that leaked her emotions.  
“Great, then I’ll go home and catch up on my beauty sleep while you two...” she made a peace sign then brought it to her face as she stuck her tongue out and flicked it back and forth.  
“Zelena!” Regina scolded. She attempted to push her but her sister dodged it and walked off, yelling ‘bye bitches’ in the process. I chuckled as Regina shook her head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry about that, she’s so crude sometimes.”  
“It’s okay...” I replied, shoving my hands in the comfy leather pockets. The tense air building once again because neither of us know how to act around each other.   
“Do you want to go to the park?”  
“Sure.”

Awkward silence.

Damn, is this how it’s going to be from now on? The words stuck on the tip of our tongues as we hesitate to say something that might offend the other. Regina led the way while I stayed a step behind her, the different sounds that make downtown come alive at night faded as we crossed the street and shuffled through the grass. I glanced down at her heels, worried she might be a little out of her element but she didn’t seem bothered by it. We passed by street lights that lit up a basketball court, giving me a chance to see the concentrated expression dented in her face. Slowing down I came to stop and waited her for to notice that I wasn’t following. Regina took a few more steps before glancing back then doing a double take, noticed me and turned around.

“Is everything okay?” she took a step closer and I nodded.  
“You’re just really quiet.” I replied, watching her body tense up.  
“I don’t really know where to go from here.”  
“Okay...” and here the fuck we go. “Here’s what I have a problem with...” I kept my voice controlled and leveled. “Warren may pop in and out of your life but your mom seems like she’s constantly hovering over you. The way you were able to dismiss me as easily as you did at dinner gives me doubts. Honestly so does Warren. It’s safe to assume you grew up in Boston together?” Regina nodded. “And then you moved to New York and he followed and then you moved to California and here he is and when it was possible that you were moving to Colorado he was quick to jump on that opportunity.”

She didn’t answer right away, not until I handed over the proverbial mic by motioning for her to talk with my hands.

“My mom is a tough woman who tries really hard to live her life vicariously through me. Of course she loves Zelena as well but my mom had her at a difficult time, a time she tries really hard to forget about. Eventually she met my successful dad and had me, something of fresh start. Unlike Zelena, I never had to want for anything. I went to the best schools, I got the best tutors, I got the fashionable clothes, I’m sure you can fill in the rest. But with this came an overwhelming need to always please my mom because she never stopped reminding me who had given me everything. I was so tired of it, as soon as I graduated I moved to New York, got a job, paid my way through school and some with Warrens help, fast forward years later and I met you. I was fine, finally out of mothers grasp but somehow being at the dinner and seeing Warren just threw me off, bringing me right back to how I use to be.”

She sighed and shook her head, taking a step closer.

“I told her she didn’t have to worry about hearing from me until she could show some respect. She told me if I didn’t stop this ‘silly infatuation’ then I would be cut off. Marian, Robin, and Zelena were there, so, you know, witnesses.” Shoving her hands in her back pockets, Regina began to rock back and forth on her feet, a movement she did whenever she was nervous. It’s rare but it does happen.  
“Cut off?” I frowned in confusion.  
“Yes, from money.”  
“Wait, you’re broke?” It’s possible I’m panicking a little, that was not my intention.  
“No, I’m not broke, your concern is intriguing though.” Tilting her head to the side an eyebrow raised and again the heat billowed in the pit of my stomach.

“Stop that.” I replied.  
“Stop what?” Regina countered, finding some courage and taking a few more paces towards me, leaving us an arm’s length apart.  
“You know what. What did Warren say when you told him?” Redirecting the conversation I hoped that bringing him up would crack the buzzing sexual tension between our vibrating bodies.

“Originally I told Warren that I was seeing someone and what we use to have was in the past. He was angry, not aggressive angry but confused and sad.” Yes, I know the feeling. “He said a few choice words before he kept asking who it was, if it was guy or girl, did he know them, he just came saying ‘Who is it? Who is it?’ and finally, I blurted your name out.”  
“Oh, do you think he’ll do anything to...”  
“Out us? No. Warren is upset but he would never hurt me, he just wished I would’ve told him sooner. In fact, he thought something was up between us. Apparently I don’t hide my affection for you very well.” a shy grin crossed her face and a red tint spread over her chest and ran up her neck. “He’s still moving to Colorado, he only followed me from state to state because I gave him a reason to.”  
“And now?” I pressed.

Regina closed the distance, her hand came up and she grazed her knuckles over the key. 

“And now, I don’t. Love is many things, one thing it can not be is unsure. Here is what I know with absolute certainty; you plague my thoughts, you’ve taken a piece of my heart and now I can’t imagine going through this crazy thing called life without you. I wonder how I got this far without ever knowing you.”

I scoffed, it was light but still had some hesitation behind it. “You’re being cheesy.”  
“I’m being honest.” her reply was swift and firm.  
“You know...” I sighed, surprising her by placing my hands on her shoulders and gliding them up the side of her neck. “I really hate how poetic you are.”

She stayed quiet, soaking in the feeling of my simple touch.

“Can I ask you something?” a whisper so low I nearly missed it.  
“Yes.” My curiousity is peaked, not for long thought as her fingers slid down my ribs, dipped under my shirt and brushed against my skin. I melted into her touch, missing it’s absence.  
“Earlier I asked you if I had lost you. Did I?”  
“No.” I answered with zero time to think about. “I mean for a moment maybe, but no. You couldn’t lose me.”

A sigh of relief broke the unwanted tension but sparked our desire for each other.

“Now look who’s being corny.” she teased through a soft chuckle.  
“Yea well, I learn from the best.” I replied, stroking her hair and enjoyed the sounds of contentment floating from her luscious lips. “So, I’m throwing a surprise party for Belle’s birthday tomorrow. You should come.”  
“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”  
“It will be fine...” Knowing I have the upper hand I leaned in and brushed my nose against hers. “It’s only going to be the volleyball team, my parents, Belle’s parents, of course Killian, Ruby, and Jefferson. Coach will be there, Zelena will be there and Belle is a promising young student of yours, you’re could be there for moral support. It also doesn’t hurt that you and Coach are related.” I smirked at the moan she accidentally slipped out. “It will be fun, we can hang out, just, think about it.” I pulled back, deciding that was enough torture, at least for now.  
“Okay, I’ll think about it. Maybe we should get me back to my house.” Regina rushed out, looking everywhere but me. “It’s getting late.”

Victorious! 

Cupping her cheeks I forced her conflicted brown eyes towards me.

“Honestly, I’m not in that big of a rush. Are you?”

Her lips curved up into a smile that’s been lying dormant for quite some time, unable to find a use for itself until now.

“No, not at all.”

A/N: We’re on the mend! As always I hope you enjoyed. Stay awesome everyone and stay warm, the temperature dropped from 99 to 55 like it saw a state trooper.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y’all, should’ve posted a note saying that because they sort of talked doesn’t mean they are together. I wouldn’t let Emma give in that easy. Now, on with the chapter...

“Honestly, I’m not in that big of a rush. Are you?”

Her lips curved up into a smile that’s been lying dormant for quite some time, unable to find a use for itself until now.

“No, not at all.”

Regina’s eyes flickered to my lips, she leaned in but I moved back receiving a small frown.

“This doesn’t mean we’re together.” No matter how much I wanted it.  
“I know, sorry, it just felt so easy to fall back in routine with you.” and as soon as the words left her mouth I could see it on Regina’s face that she regretted it.  
“Does that mean you’re going to leave me too?” 

Regina scowled when my hands dropped from her face. Taking a step away from her I ran my fingers through my hair. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”  
“Don’t, it’s fine. I deserved that.”  
“No, Regina...I...” I nothing, there is nothing I can say because I don’t feel bad. It’s already hard enough to be this close without her trying to kiss me.

Turning my back to her I stared at the trees and was too busy worrying about my stupid feelings to hear her walk around me. She gave me a bear hug, one that I fought like hell to get out of but her grip tightened.

“Emma, I’m sorry.” her voice was full of sorrow and rejection.  
“Regina just stop.” I replied, trying to wriggle out of her strong arms.  
“Baby, please-” Regina kissed my forehead and I gasped. “I’m sorry-” she kissed my right temple. “-Please-” she kissed my left temple and then one to my cheek. The tingles shot through my body and my firm grasp on reality was fading. Loosening the grip around my body she angled her head down and kissed the side of my mouth. “I’m so sorry.” she whispered, and my lips parted even though my mind screamed ‘NO!’.  
“Regina...don’t.” I said with minimal force, moaning once her mouth barely grazed mine. This would be the time where I push her away but I can’t, so I don’t. 

And now, I’m fucked. I sucked in a deep breath when her mouth was on mine, kissing me hungrily, urgently. My body, as it normally does, shut down. I can’t think, I can’t move, all I can do is suffocate in this amazing feeling. Her tongue snaked it’s way in my mouth with little struggle, staking it’s claim. Regina’s hands moved at a rapid pace before clinging to my waist and pinned her hips to mine. I broke away first but she didn’t waste a second nipping at my neck. My back arched when one of Regina’s hands slid to my stomach and crawled up under my shirt to my bra clad breast palming it softly. My hand shot over hers, encouraging Regina to squeeze and a whimper left her in reply. She began to rock her hips against mine while manipulating my breast.

We had to stop. I knew we had to stop. Regina might be too far gone but I’m not...yet.

I dropped my hand from hers and fortified the strength to use my words. “Regina.” I said. Or moaned. It was hard to tell since her tongue was stroking the pulse point on my neck. “Regina.” this time with some force but still she kept licking, biting, and sucking. Taking in another shaky breath I brought my hands up, placed them on her shoulders and pushed her body off of mine. Regina stumbled back, fucking Regina, grace personified. Dark eyes stared at me, uncomprehendingly, as if she didn’t get why I did that.

“I-”  
“Don’t.” I said. “Don’t fucking say you’re sorry.” Anger, annoyance, and frustration billowed inside of me. “I tried to get your attention.”  
“I-”  
“No. I told you I didn’t want to do this.”  
“But you kissed me back.” Regina replied, taking a step forward.  
“Because I love you, you idiot. I can’t help it when you’re that close to me. Don’t say you’re sorry, because you’re not. You’re just fucking selfish-” Uh. Oh. “-and your ego is so fucking big-” I should shut up. “-and you are manipulative-” Fuck. “You’re just-just a fucking asshole Regina.”

And boom goes the dynamite.

I stomped off feeling the steam rise from my flustered state. Whipping out my phone I found Zelena’s name and shot her a message: ‘come get your sister’…

“A little higher, no higher than that-”

Looking back at mom I saw her curl her fingers around her lips and tilt her head to the side.

“Higher on your side Emma.” she said before straightening her neck, pulling her eyebrows to the middle as if she were thinking about something.  
“M&M please, my arms are burning.” Dad whined.  
“No but seriously mom, my shoulders are going numb.”

She rolled her eyes, apathetic to our aching muscles.

“Don’t be babies, it’s fine where you have it.” she countered, shaking her head at our mini tantrum. We secured the banner, hopped off the chairs and headed in the kitchen to finish prepping all this fucking food. She may have gone overboard, mom always does, in the end it does disappear but damn it, dad and I are always the ones to prep. So for us it kind of sucks. “How did the picnic go yesterday? We haven’t had the chance to talk about it.” mom asked as dad and I washed our hands in the sink.   
“It was okay.” I replied, bracing myself for the questions that are about to follow.  
“Was Regina there?” dad asked.

I nodded my head as I dried my hands then made my way to the fruit. “Yup.”  
“And…?” he urged.  
“And it went just as expected. We argued, I ignored her, we argued, I ignored her, she got jealous of guy that I was talking to and, yea.” They exchanged concerned glances before dad set up next to me, grabbed the apples and began cutting them in slices.  
“How was the movie?”  
“The movie was fine.” I forced out, remembering how last night did not turn out how I thought it would.  
“Fine?” mom pressed.

I dropped the knife on the counter and spun around.

“Yes, fine.” I almost shouted. She stared at me with worry flashing across her face, dad hovered over me giving off all kinds of protective vibes.  
“Emma, what happened?” she asked, concern etched in her features.

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a moment as a hand ran through my hair. 

“I saw Regina at the movies last night-” Mom rushed to my side and drew soothing circles on my back. “We talked outside, I’m not going into the details but she apologized, a lot.”  
“So you’re back together?” dad questioned.  
“No.” I shook my head while folding my arms over my chest. “She asked if she could kiss me, I said no. After the movie we met up, walked to the park, talked some more, and I invited her over for the party today.”  
“And now you’re back together?” mom replied, slowing down the calming circles.  
“No. We just found some middle ground. So we talked some more, sat in the grass, talked some more, walked around, until she kissed me. And I kissed her back.”  
“Oh.” dad replied. “You’re upset because you told her not to kiss you and she still did.” It’s safe to say I will be getting an earful from Zelena today.  
“Yes? It might be more than that. I only got a caught up for a few seconds then I was pissed. I mean she kissed me like everything was just a-okay.”  
“And everything is not okay.” mom stated matter of fact.

No, everything is not okay and I feel like Regina knew that and still she let her own desires take over.

“I said some really shitty things to her.” I mumbled.  
“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Nice try dad, but no it was.  
“After I pushed her off, I called her an egotistical, selfish, manipulative asshole.” Mom cringed at my words while dad tried to hide the flashes of admiration crossing his face. 

Do I feel bad? Yes and no. I was pretty clear on not wanting a kiss, I only teased her that one time. Maybe one time was too much? But again she’s a grown ass woman who should be able to control herself or am I the asshole for teasing her and then getting upset about it? Or are we both the asshole?

“Will she be here today?” mom asked, sliding her hand off my back and stepping around to face me.  
“I don’t know. I didn’t un-invite her. A part of me says no she won’t come but our relationship, if you can even call it that, is in this strange area. Because of that, maybe she will show up.”  
“Do you want her to show up?” dad pressed as he moved to stand by mom.  
“No-” I shrugged my shoulders. “-Yes? I don’t know.”

They glanced at each other, doing that silent conversation with their eyes but the usual pep talk didn’t follow.

“I could really use some advice.” But they didn’t answer, all I got was a deflated sigh. Awesome, not even my parents can help me with this fucked up situation.  
“Listen Emma, we can give you advice but you have to do what you feel is right.” dad spoke tentatively, choosing his words carefully.  
“I want things to go back to how they were.” I replied, wearing my honesty on my sleeve. He clenched his jaw before placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Honey, I hate to break it to you but things will never be how they were.” Well, who pissed in your Wheaties this morning? “What I mean is-” he backtracked, probably noticing the confused expression on my face. “-generally when two people fight they don’t listen to the other side, they wait for their turn to speak. To me, fighting is not something to shy away from in relationships the key is to make it productive. We fight because of differences the goal is to obtain a deeper level of understanding from the opposing side, therefore moving past what the relationship was.”   
“Okay…?” I drawled out, oblivious to where this is going.  
“As you know your mother and I are firm believers that what you say and how you think gets put out into the world, so when you say you want things to go back to the way they were you’re asking for the same happy moments, yes, but you’re also asking for the same problems, you’re asking to stay in the position that you were previously in.” Damn, I’ve never really thought about it that way.  
“But I don’t want to stay in it.”  
“We know you don’t honey.” mom said, taking over where dad left off. “We will come back to that, I have a question for you. When you say you fought and talked did it feel like Regina listened to you?”

I pursed my lips in concentration, running through the events of last night in my head like a flip book.

“She answered my questions.” I offered, suddenly wondering if the so called progress I thought we made was false.  
“That’s not what I asked, did it feel like she listened to your concerns?” and even though her words were sharp, I know she’s not doing this to make me feel bad.  
“Um…”   
“We know Regina has no legs to stand on-” mom continued, brushing past my comment, or lack there of, “-and I’m not saying you should give her the benefit of the doubt, the question must be asked to you as well. Did you actually listen to her, did you understand not just what she was saying but why she was saying it? There is a reason you exploded the way you did when she kissed you, yes because she defied what you had asked of her, but what is the true reason?”  
“I-uh, um,-” why does she have to bring up all these points that make sense? I honestly don’t want to listen to what Regina has to say. “I feel like I’m right and she’s wrong.” the frustration of this situation was getting to me, it’s constantly getting to me.  
“Does she know that?” mom asked in a soft voice, trying to calm the rising tension from her truth.  
“She should.” I huffed out.  
“But did you tell her?”  
“I shouldn’t have to tell her. She was the one who fucked up, she was the one who put us in this position.” My chest puffed out as anger flooded my body and the blood rushed to brain, heating up my face on the way. “She should be making things up to me. Regina knows I love her, she knows how hard it is for me to stay in control around her. She should know how I’m struggling not to fall back in her arms, she should know-”

Pause. How should she know all these things if I haven’t told her?

Oh.

Okay.

“I see what you guys did there. So it seems we still have a lot to talk about.” Because the kiss was not the reason I was upset, I was upset because I’m afraid of falling into our old routine, I’m worried this will all be brushed under the rug, I’m terrified of falling back into her. Maybe it’s not the fall itself but the height at which I’m falling.  
“Exactly.” mom and dad said at the same time.  
“And maybe Regina did see that in you and she did what she thought best, which sounds like it was to show you she wants the same things. Maybe she can see you are struggling not to run back to her and she’s telling you it’s okay. But honey, if you are not ready then she needs to know that.” dad leveled with me while brushing strands of hair out of my line of view.  
“How do I know when I am ready? What if I’m always nervous?”  
“There is a difference between letting fear and nerves hold you back and not doing something because your intuition is telling you not to. Now it’s my turn to ask you some questions.” he teased, sticking his tongue out at me and it fulfilled it’s purpose in making me chuckle. “So let me ask you, don’t over think it, do you want to be with Regina?”

I bit my lip, of course I want to be with Regina but not as some second choice or as some thrilling fantasy.

“Yes.” I said, despite all of the other ‘ands’ and ‘buts’ I wanted to blurt out.  
“Are you in love with her?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you feel she is in love with you?”  
“Yes...”  
“And you are also afraid of getting hurt again.”  
“Yes.”  
“Then you’ll know when the time is right. The best advice we can give you is for you to tell her everything you just told us and remember it’s okay to fight, scream and yell but you have to listen. It’s okay to be upset, it’s okay to be angry because healing takes time but I don’t want you to hold on to those feelings. It won’t be easy but what is it they say,‘a rose grows faster in soil than in concrete’.”

I chuckled at his words before taking the time to look at both of them.

“I’m not sure if that’s even how it goes but-” I paused, still keeping the smile on my face. “Thank you, you really are the best.”

Immediately I was wrapped in a hug and I’m sure I would’ve cried if I hadn’t shed all my tears for Regina. They bring up some really solid points but it’s also a pain staking reminder that we have so many things left to work out.

SQ

I opened the door and smiled at Ruby, Jefferson, and Killian. They grinned back, holding gifts and snacks in their hands. Stepping to the side I let them in, shut the door behind Killian and led them to the kitchen.

“What time is Belle suppose to be here?” Ruby asked, popping a strawberry in her mouth.  
“They’ll be here in twenty minutes, everyone else should be here soon.” I replied, tidying up the last few things that need to be done.  
“Everyone?” Ruby countered with a raised eyebrow. The three of them had found out a few days ago that Regina and I are taking a hiatus, I did not give them all the details but enough.  
“I don’t know if she’s going to be here.” Grabbing the veggie and fruit platter I walked to the dining room and set them on the mini buffet table we had made.  
“Hey-” Jefferson said, placing his hand on my shoulders. “Freeze. We are here to help you so tell us what you need done and we’ll do it while you go upstairs and change.”

Turning around I gave him a soft smile as Killian and Ruby walked up behind him.

“Seriously, you look stressed.” Killian added. “Let us take over while you gather yourself together.” a genuine smile was sent my way and I nodded.  
“I just need to clean up the living room, get the rest of the food on the table, finish blowing up some balloons, the taco bar needs to be set up, and we need to find a spot for her cupcakes.”  
“We got you girl, now run along.” Jefferson replied and as I jetted up the stairs I heard them bickering about who was going to the delegating once more people started to show. When I hit the top the doorbell rang, with a sigh I trudged back down the stairs and groaned, meeting Ruby at the entrance.  
“Dude, go get ready. We can handle it” she reassured, pushing me away from the door.  
“Thanks, sorry for being so all over the place.”  
“You’re not all over the place, what you will be is late to a party at your own house if you don’t get moving.”

Chuckling, we playfully swatted at each other before I ran back up the stairs, hearing T and Aliey’s voice float through the house. I moved quickly, put together a decent outfit, took a fast shower with enough time to wash my hair, threw on the clothes and began tying my shoes when I heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” I shouted and when the door opened a familiar floral scent of perfume wafted under my nose. I paused mid movement and looked but only found mom stepping in and shutting the door behind her. Great, now I’m imagining Regina’s smell.  
“You almost ready?” she asked. Mom sat down beside me, cautious and stiff. When I finished tying my shoes I sat up and studied her rigid shoulders, the anxious tap of her foot, and the creased lines resting between her eyebrows.  
“What’s wrong?” I almost sighed out. Pretty sure I have enough on my plate as it is.  
“Nothing is wrong per se.” she reached out and gripped my knee, giving me an encouraging squeeze.  
“So then what is it? Is Belle not coming? Did somebody cancel? Did Jefferson break something?”  
“Belle is still coming, nothing is broken and...everyone is here.”  
“Okay, so I don’t see-” Oh, fuck me. “She’s here?” Fuck! I literally left her standing in the park by herself, has she come to chew me out? Or say she’s done, officially?  
“She was sitting in her car when your father and I pulled up, we invited her in. She wants to talk to you.”

Of course she does. Why did I invite her again? Oh yea, because I got caught up in a stupid moment.

“Is she downstairs?” I asked, preparing myself for another exhausting argument.  
“She’s right outside your door.”

So I wasn’t imagining things. This is both good news and bad news.

“Fine.” Sighing, I stood up and pressed out of the wrinkles in my pants while mom walked to the door, opened it and whispered something. All I heard was a quiet ‘okay’ from Regina before she glided in my room and if I wasn’t so upset my mouth would’ve dropped. If it wasn’t from the black long sleeve, loose fitting dress with the buttons open showing off her chest, then it would’ve been from the thin brown belt that accentuated the pinch in her waist, or the fact that I can see her black bra underneath. It’s basically see through. Her hair was in what Belle and I call lazy waves, where it’s not curly and it’s not straight but floating somewhere in the middle. Parted at an angle, she had one side clipped behind her ear while the other flowed without care. Christ, save me.

“Hey.” Her shy and timid voice threw me off. I was expecting clenched jaw, pushed out chest, broad shoulders, back straight but not this. I glanced at mom who gave me a subtle nod then she shut the door and here we are again, just her and I.  
“Hey.” my tone however had a certain bite to it. Regina clasped her hands behind her back, her simple movements seemed to put me on edge even more.  
“I’m sorry, about last night. I didn’t mean to kiss you, I mean I did mean to kiss you just not like that.” she shook her head as if her inner thoughts were telling her how silly she sounded. But she doesn’t sound silly, I get what she is saying but I’m going to let her ramble a little while longer. “I mean, I want to kiss, I just-okay, let me start over.” Through an intake of air I watched Regina compose herself. “I’m sorry for kissing you when you asked me not to.”   
“You’re starting to sound like a broken record.” Nodding in reply she casually leaned the top of her shoulders against the door. “Do you understand why I was upset?” I asked, testing mom and dad’s knowledge.

“Because I kissed you and you told me not to.” she repeated, the solemn look sketched in her features was difficult to ignore.  
“No, well, yes but that’s only half of it” I took a step closer despite my raging hormones and mood swings. “Do you understand why I asked you not to kiss me?”  
“Because you said it wasn’t a good idea.” Regina answered, confused on where I was going with this. But what dad was saying makes sense. She really doesn’t get why I said the things I did and honestly, I didn’t really understand the things she was saying either, I’m not sure that I trust everything she said. So yea, we need to talk, again.

I locked eyes with her as I took a few more steps and now, I’m close. My body is already humming at the shortened distance and she swallows thickly, straightening up her posture.

“We really need to talk.”

Her eyes darted away from mine as her head turned towards the wall with the photos of my friends and I.

“It makes me nervous when you say that. Are we, um, are we done?” Don’t think I’ve ever seen Regina so damn scared.  
“Do you want to be?”  
“No.” she turned to her head, pushing off the door, and we locked eyes. “I really don’t.”  
“Then-” I started, taking another step towards her. “-We really need to talk.” My eyes swept over the length of her neck before they dropped to the black bra peeking from under her dress. “Is it sad that I still feel your lips on mine?” her pulse point jumped as her chest rose and fell at a much faster rate than before. “I miss you Regina. I miss our happy talks, your laugh, your smile...” I reached out and trailed my fingers from the base of her throat to the middle of her sternum. “I miss touching you-”  
“Emma...” Regina slipped out in ecstasy. Saliva pooled in my mouth and my body reacted in way that it always has whenever the lust pours out of both of us.  
“I miss being inside of you, feeling the way you would clamp down around me.” I continued, and there was a jerk in my pants that I was glad she couldn’t feel.  
“Emma, you have to stop. It is already difficult to control myself around you, this is not helping.” her shallow pants brushed against my face as I stepped closer and when she took a step back I smiled at the sound of her body hitting the door.  
“How you taste...” ignoring her words, I continued, whatever it was I was doing. “I miss us, I miss you, I want that back but I want it to be better. I also don’t want to make it simple for you and I also don’t want to drag it out. So yes, we need to talk to make sure we’re on the same page.”  
“O-okay.” the response she gave was shaky, perhaps thrown by my assertive actions.

“And, I’m really sorry for calling you all those things last night. I shouldn’t have done that.” My fingers lid trailed over the swell of her breast before zig zagging to her clavicle and tracing over the protruding muscle in her neck. Regina exposed more of her neck by tilting her head an angle, the white hot coil in my stomach tightened. My cock twitched again, this time against her leg.  
“That feels amazing.” she whispered. Brown eyes glazed over with lust as her pupils dilated. They moved over my face and stopped at my lips. “Also, you should’ve called me all those things, it brought the reality back into the situation. I was selfish, only thinking about myself in that moment. Your lips are just, so-” she bit her lip then let it slide through her teeth. “-so...I should stop, yea I should stop before I do something stupid again.”  
“If it makes you feel better all I want to do is rip that dress off of you.” I replied, enjoying her laugh.

“It sounds like you want to take it slow but then you tell me all of that. I wouldn’t say it makes me feel better, it’s more like torture because my hands want to roam all over your body, I want to do things to you and show you how much I love you and how much I have missed you.”  
“What kinds of things?” I teased, knowing I’m definitely pushing my limits here but I can’t help it.  
“Emma...” Regina warned.  
“Fine fine, I’m done. For now anyway.” A teasing grin spread across my face. Her cheeks blushed over with a red tint as she dropped her head. I could be mistaken but did I make her a little shy?  
“I can tell you about all those things but not right now. Text me when the party is over and I will swing by.” she replied, gently pushing me away from her.

“You’re not staying?” I asked, forcing down the moan when she popped up with an eyebrow raised. Those perfect fucking eyebrows.  
“I wasn’t going to, do you want me to stay?”  
“It doesn’t make sense for you to leave if you’re planning on coming back.” that was a round about way to say yes.  
“Well I might to have to leave and change, because, I’m really wet.”

Um, wet? Like…

Her smile grew as the realization dawned on me.

“You’re wet?” Yes that is what she said, dumb ass.  
“Very.” Gulp. But I’m not backing down, this is my room.  
“Just because you’re wet doesn’t mean you have to go.”  
“What do you suggest then?”  
“You could take them off?” It was joke. That’s all it was suppose to be but I should know by now to never challenge that woman. There was no smile or glint in her eye as she hiked up her dress and slipped her fingers under the hem.  
“Regina?”  
“Hm?” she replied in her flirty voice, slipping her panties downher legs and leaving them clinging to her ankles. Oh man, I’m fading. Stepping out of them she bent down and grabbed them off the floor. Regina seemed to skate across the room as she balled the black lace thong in her hand and pushed it against my chest when she got close. Her heady scent snaked up my nose filling my brain with memories our previous sexual rendezvous.

“Isn’t your dress see through?” I asked, reaching up to take the lace from her.  
“Only from my belly button up.” her warm breath hit my face and I sighed. I’m fighting a losing battle. “I’m going to head downstairs and leave you to do whatever it is you were doing before I interrupted you.” her nose crinkled as a smile pulled on her lips. “Okay?”  
“Okay.”

And then she was gone.

The smart thing for me to do would have been to hide them. Did I? Why of course not, I shoved them in my pocket because I’m a perv and she knows this yet loves me anyway. With a smile on my face I made my way down the stairs, greeted by broad grins and laughter. As I made my rounds I noticed Regina in the kitchen talking to my parents. Their expressions were blank, dad having a much harder time keeping it together than mom.

“You alright?”

I jumped at the sound of Ruby’s voice, glaring at her when she chuckled. “You’re an ass.”  
“Yea, I know.” she replied, stepping in front of me and planting her hands on my shoulders. “Belle should be here soon, also, if you need a good laugh you must observe the way Jefferson flirts with Coach, it’s the funniest thing.”  
“Is it?” my gaze shifted over Ruby’s shoulder finding mom and dad chuckling at something Regina had said. A frown married the expression on my face until Regina glanced over her shoulder, we watched each other, anticipation building between us as we did.  
“Emma?” A hand waved in front of my face breaking us from our staring competition as my body shook.  
“Dude, what?” I asked, annoyed that she was pushing so fucking hard to get my attention. Ruby pulled back, dropped her other hand from my shoulder and held both of them up in mock defense.

“I’m sorry, jeez.” she smiled at the end but I heard the agitation hug her words.  
“No, I’m sorry.” something I’ve been saying a lot of lately. “There’s just a lot and all I want to do is focus on Belle.”  
“So let’s focus on Belle also don’t feel bad, I’m sure it has to do with all that pent up frustration.”

I rolled at my eyes, she knows me so damn well. Regina and I have been at each other necks but we still long for one another. She still craves the constant contact with my skin and I crave to see her writhe underneath me, to watch the sweat accumulate on her forehead before dripping into her hair. Plus, I’ve been so fucking spoiled with all the attention Regina was giving me that my hand just doesn’t do it for me anymore. 

“Okay everyone, places.” Mom shouted, walking from the kitchen with Regina by her side. Again I ask the question, why did I invite her? After giving a short and semi false smile to my sort of ex I left Ruby, darting behind a couch. Long legs came up beside me and I couldn’t think how this woman got me so fast until Zelena bent down and I let out the breath I was holding, relief flooded my body.   
“So about last night-” 

And now the relief is gone.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this now.” I whispered, not at all. Not when it’s quiet and everyone can probably hear us whispering.  
“I just wanted to say, I’m sorry.” Zelena replied, dropping her gaze and shifting to her knees. “For what she did.”  
“You don’t need to apologize.” I looked at her, watching her solemn expression shift to a neutral one. “It’s not your fault. Really, no-”  
“Shh, sh, sh, I hear them coming.” mom said and I was thankful for the timing. I was not expecting her to say she was sorry, I was expecting her to chew me out for saying a bunch of shitty things to her sister then leaving her dumbfounded in the middle of the park. 

Movement beside me grabbed my attention and when I glanced over Regina was lowering to the floor, smoothly landing on her knees then leaned back on her heels. Her eyes glanced to my pocket and I frowned, knowing she didn’t have x-ray vision so how could she know. I cast my gaze away, gritting my teeth once I saw the tip of her panties dangling out of my pocket. She reached out, twirled her finger around the end and gently stuffed them back inside. Her finger then slid to my low back and grazed over my ass.

“Do you know how unfair you are?” I asked in a hushed tone, wiggling her touch off my butt and scooting closer to Zelena.  
“On a scale from one to ten or is that rhetorical?” she replied, chuckling at my low growl. Woman, you know what the fuck I mean.

I didn’t answer, instead shook my head, dismissing her comment.

“Okay everyone.” Dad said, followed by the sound of the door opening. “Hey Belle! Good to see you.” his boisterous voice boomed in the house.  
“Hey Mr. S, hey Mrs. S. Can you tell me where my Swan is?” My cheeks grew warm at her statement. Her swan, she’s the best.  
“Oh she’s around here, you know, um, somewhere, but first...Happy Birthday.” mom replied. I cringed at her unbelievably shitty attempt to keep up the charade. She is the worst at this, the worst.  
“Um, thanks guys. You seem really happy about it this year, which is great but also strange.”  
“That’s because we have a-  
“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” we all yelled, jumping up from our various spots and her reaction was well worth the weeks of secrecy. Belle’s hands flew to her mouth, muffling the high pitch scream. She spun around, staring at her parents who had just walked in.

“Did you know about this?” she asked, pointing an accusing finger at them. They nodded their heads, fighting the smile that was threatening to break.  
“We did.” her dad said. Belle whipped her head to me, eyebrows contracted when she smiled.  
“Emma Swan, you are sneaky. Is that what all the whispers were about this week?”

Innocently I shrugged my shoulders, sporting my famous crooked smile and waited for the next thing to fly out of her mouth. She didn’t speak but instead ran in my direction, climbed over the couch and fell into my arms. 

“Thank you so much.” she whispered, pulled back and gave me kiss on the lips. Regina shifted next to me, probably jealous and Zelena murmured ‘I fucking wish’. “Killian, Ruby, Jefferson-” Belle exclaimed. “Get over here.”

Pretty soon we were falling to the ground with the laughter of our friends and family surrounding us.

“Happy Birthday Belle.” I whispered, she glanced at me then winked before instigating a tickle fight with Jefferson.

SQ

Belle and I laid on the glider bench, the soft notes of Killians acoustic guitar had us gently swaying back and forth. The volleyball team, Belle’s parents and Coach had left a few hours ago, now it was me, Belle, Ruby, Killian, Jefferson, Zelena and Regina. I was thrilled when my parents offered them to stay the night and after saying yes, Ruby, Jefferson, and Killian ran to the backyard, starting the fire pit while the two ladies helped my parents clean up. Regina and I kept a fair amount of distance between each other the duration of the party, if I moved to one area of the house she walked off to the opposite, like she was afraid that being in the same vicinity as me would somehow give her away. Now that we’re outside and people who are here are the only ones who know about us, she’s not so stiff.

As Regina picked up random items of trash my eyes tracked over her smooth legs that edged out when she picked something up and dropped it in the trash. When she casually turned her back to me my gaze dropped to the dress resting in the crack of her butt, deeper then it normally does. My eyes stayed on her backside as she swayed the music of the guitar, her calf’s flexed with each fluid step she took.

“You have seriously lived every kids fantasy.” Belle said and I dropped my head to look down at her tiny body laying in between my legs. I began to comb my fingers through her hair, smiling when I heard her sigh, she was content.   
“What do you mean?” The way I see it, this is no fantasy.  
“Oh come on, hot, young teacher who actually knows how to teach, wearing clothes that are questionable when it comes to the policy. It is every students dream to hook up with a teacher like that, you actually did it.”  
“It wasn’t some conquest.” I sighed  
“I know, but like, just look at her.” she rolled her head to the side, infatuation beamed in her eyes as she watched Regina.

“Hey!” I objected.  
“What? I’m just saying, she’s fucking hot.” Belle stated with zero shame in her voice.  
“Don’t you have another older woman to ogle at?”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve been doing that too.” She flipped over on her stomach and slipped her hand under my shirt. I trembled under her cold as fuck fingers, goosebumps instantly rose. “So why are you over here with me and not with her?”  
“Because it’s your birthday.” I gave her a cheeky grin but judging by the studious look on her face she’s calling my bluff.  
“Emma...” Belle drawled my name out as she raised an eyebrow, sitting up so I could do the same.

“I’m not ready to talk to her. I want to take it slow but every time I’m near her I just want to rip her fucking clothes off.”  
“I thought you guys were good again.”   
“No, definitely not.” I fucking wish we were.  
“Oh...” Belle glanced in Regina’s direction, biting her lip, perplexed by the situation. “Killian said she ran upstairs to talk to you. I was hoping that meant...but I guess not. I’m sorry, this really sucks.”

Everybody is sorry.

But coming Belle it’s different. She is a rare type of person, someone who really does have our best interests in mind, she is the type of person to make my problems her problems just so I don’t have to go through it alone.

“Thanks, we were suppose to talk after the party but now that you are all staying I think I’m going to rain check it.”   
“No-” She grabbed my face and leaned in. “We get you all night, she does not. Do not be afraid, remember, she is the one who has to make it up to you. Go talk.”

She kissed my forehead before shooing me off the glider. Regina’s hips were still swaying and I never wanted to be a garbage bag more in my life as the plastic slid against her legs. I licked my lips, took a few hushed breaths but instead of walking over to her I walked inside, up the stairs and to my room. She’s already been in here, some spot cleaning never hurt anyone, though. I rushed around, putting away the random articles of clothing, organizing the books on my desk, and straightened the bed sheets. Moving to fluff the pillows on bed the key Regina gave me flickered on the nightstand and I paused feeling a need to reach out and touch it. My fingers ran along the grooves, a faint smile spread across my face as I recalled the words she used when she opened her place up to me.

“Knock knock.”

The hair on my arm stood at the sound of her voice but I kept my eyes on the key.

“You can come in.” I said, tracing the chain and taking quiet deep breaths with each step she took.  
“Did I bother you?” Regina’s voice was much closer and soon she placed a hand on the nightstand, sliding her fingers to mine. “You seem focused.”  
“No, you didn’t, I’m good. Thinking.” Rounding the chain once more I looked at Regina from under my eyelashes. “How are you?”

Regina tilted her head, deep brown eyes trailed over my features when she licked her lips and subtly grazed her finger over mine.

“I’m nervous.” her fingers walked over the top of my hand and I forced my eyes to stay open.  
“So am I.” I admitted, slipping the mask on my face so she couldn’t see how my body was melting under her touch. “You know I’ve never been good with sugar coating things so I’m just going to say it.” 

Regina struggled to stay composed, I could see she wanted blurt out a million words, knowing her she probably rehearsed a mini speech during the party. Reluctantly I pulled away and sat down on the bed, noticing the timid steps behind me. She sat down beside me, slowly, tentatively. She lifted her dress to cross her legs then smoothed her hands over it. The flash of silky skin made my own twitch and I clasped them together as I cleared my throat like that would erase the sound of her harsh, breathy pants in my ear while I worked her clit. Jesus, I need to fucking stop.

If my mind didn’t live in the gutter it would be homeless.

“Okay, um,-” God I’m terrible at this. “Last night I got upset not because you kissed me, it’s how you made me feel when you kissed me.” Regina pursed her lips thoughtfully at my confession. “It felt like old times but also like it was new and like I had admitted earlier I don’t want to make this simple for you but I also don’t want to make it so hard that I push you away to the point you give up. I also don’t want to be a second choice, or a back up plan, or even some fantasy of yours.” I shifted on the bed, turning my body so my back was resting against the pillows while stretching my legs. Regina glanced down at my feet before her hawk like eyes traveled up my legs, resting at the crotch of my pants. “Regina?” I questioned and her eyes darted up to me, the look in them was almost indecent. 

“Sorry-” she pushed herself off my bed, not stepping away but enough to create space between us. Hands were clasped behind her head an an exasperated sigh filled the room. “You are not a second choice and I couldn’t give up on you Emma, or on this, not before we’ve really gotten a chance to be together.” Regina continued and on the tip of her shoes she turned around to face me. “I want nothing more than to pick up where we left off but I also want to take it slow. Last night, when I said it was easy to be with you-” I sucked in a sharp breath as her hands fell to her side and her eyes cast down to my waist. She leaned to her right and trailed her fingers over the top of my foot, “-I didn’t mean easy like how it was with Warren, it’s hard to explain but I will do my best. Easy with Warren was boring, or-” Regina chuckled and shook her head. “-maybe that’s not the right word. It was very routine, you could say. But easy with you...” her fingers skipped over the exposed skin from my ankle to my jeans. They danced up my legs, light enough so the pressure didn’t reach my skin, which sucked because I was aching for her touch. I’m literally this close to ripping off my pants. “-is different, it’s something I’ve never experienced before. You are not embarrassed to laugh with me when I make a fool of myself, I can be me because you love for who I am. There is no need for continuous conversation, having you nearby is enough, things that were never interesting before became fascinating because of what they mean to you. Simple stuff brings you in my mind whether it is a burger, or the sky, or a car, or...a napkin. With you being easy means experiencing love and joy in a way I’ve never thought.”

Regina withdrew her hand and it twitched by her side. I dropped my head back to look at her, dark and concerned eyes stared at me. I could see she was worried, that she was scared, and was having a difficult time keeping her shit together so I turned to my feet, because I did not want to comfort her. Regina, Regina who had seriously fucked up, Regina who had tried to turn her actions into a holier than thou moment. No, this isn’t a sorry not sorry situation this a not sorry not sorry situation. Fuck that.

“I get it, I feel it’s very easy to be with you too which is why I’m so nervous to do this all over again. You really,-” Ugh, it just sounds so fucking melodramatic coming out of my mouth. “-and now, I’m just angry, it’s honestly the only thing keeping me together at this point, the only thing stopping me from doing what I really want.” I closed my eyes as I rested my head on the wall. “What were you thinking?”  
“I wasn’t.” she answered swiftly.  
“No, I want to know what you were thinking, before you kissed me, the whole thing Warren, and your mom. I’m trying to understand where you are coming from but I’m having a hard time. So, help me...” 

The slow pace click of her shoes moved away from me, I cracked open an eye, watching her walk around my bed with her head facing the wall. When she turned I snapped my lid shut, soon after the bed dipped beside me as she got comfortable and then it was quiet. Not sure how long we stayed like that but it was too long, for me anyway, so I let my eyes adjust to the light then looked down to see her laying supine, hands intertwined resting on her stomach. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even like she was meditating.

“I feel you looking at me.” Regina said in a soft but semi teasing voice. I blushed and looked before chancing another glance. As I expected, her eyes were still closed.  
“Are you going to answer me?” I was not abrasive or accusing, it was shaky and lacked confidence. I don’t know where this is coming from. A minute ago I was fine, now that she’s laying in my bed I can’t seem to get my shit right. Regina drifted her eyelids up, most likely hearing the uneasy tone I was speaking with.  
“I’m just organizing everything in my head.” she reassured as her lips spread into a smile.  
“Don’t try and organize just talk, I don’t care if we jump back and forth. I know how to keep up, remember...multi-tasking.” I replied with my best smile, then tapped my temple with my pointer finger.

Regina chuckled, rolling her head to the side, wriggled free one of her hands and slid it over to my leg so her pinkie was barely grazing the outside of my thigh.

“This is what I mean. Simple conversation. You, me, talking about everything before all this, before I fucked up.”  
“Well...” I shimmied down the bed, laying flat on my back. Regina didn’t move her hand and now it was near my waist, brushing over the hint of skin showing between my pants and shirt. I decided against commenting on it, because who am I kidding, my body loves her touch. “We can do that after.” I finished, clasping my hands together and placing them behind my head. A sure fire way to make sure they don’t do any unnecessary wandering.  
“I’ll start with last night then...” Regina inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I stared at her profile. She feels me, letting her eyes shoot to mine and I have to keep reminding myself that we are still on rocky grounds. But her eyes are warm and the smile is still on her face, the longer we gaze at each other my level of uncertainty raises. That fall seems so much higher now. “The only thing I could think about was myself. How much I missed you and needed to kiss you. I heard you loud and clear but my drive was stronger and I’m sorry. I see how that could be taken as me forcing myself on you.”  
“You didn’t force yourself on me, it wasn’t-it wasn’t exactly against my will.”  
“I know Emma, which is what makes this worse. I could tell you were struggling not to run back to me, I knew if I kissed you, you would have a hard time stopping. I wanted you to have hard time with it and then kissed your forehead, your cheek...your lips, they were so close.” Regina closed her eyes momentarily, biting her lip, savoring the memory. “You are a great kisser and also very honest. You were right to call me all those things, I was or I am that.”

I rolled over on my side, using my elbow to hold myself up and a hand to rest my head in.

“You aren’t that...all the time. It’s sounds like how I felt when I kissed Rachel and confronted you at school. Not really thinking about you or how it would make you look but wanting to assuage my guilt.” I dropped my free hand and placed it next to hers.   
“Is that why you did that?” Regina raised her eyebrows, an amused smile played on her lips.  
“Yes.” 

Again, we looked at each other. So, maybe dad really was right, understanding one another is the key.

“I didn’t know that.” she whispered, inching her pinkie out to mine.  
“It seems we do need to do a better job communicating with each other.” I replied, judging by her smile she caught on to my reference of last night.  
“I suppose so.” her smile broadened. “Now, with Warren.” and just like that our happy moment is over. “I don’t really know where to start with that.”

I flipped over on my back again, fucking Warren. I know, I asked for it but still, he’s just so...bleh.

“Did he ever try to kiss you?” I was hesitant but I needed to know. I figured they weren’t having sex but I wouldn’t put it past him to kiss her and for her to caught up in that shit.  
“He tried after you left with Zelena that night of the dinner.” she responded.

Awkward. Fucking. Silence.

“I moved away before anything happened and then I slapped him. Roland saw the whole thing and came in like some knight.” Oof, love that kid. “He yelled ‘the lady said no’. He’s something else.”

He is something else. That also explains his immediate change in behavior towards Warren, I knew something happened after I left.

“I don’t get why you let him stay with you.” My hands balled into fists.  
“I wasn’t always so-”  
“Just the fact that he even assumes you are going to let him kiss you is so fucking ridiculous.” Man, imagine if he actually kissed her.  
“Emma?” Regina said, placing her hand over one of mine.  
“He probably hasn’t even made you cum back to back, he probably just leaves you unsatisfied.” Okay, time to stop rambling because I have no idea where this is going.  
“Nobody has ever made come like you have.”

I snapped my head to her, raising a skeptical brow, “Seriously?”  
“Yes-” Regina paused, thinking over her next few words.  
“Say it, it’s okay.” I urged.  
“Yes...little one, seriously.” little one, a simple, lame pet name. But it’s my pet name, so fuck off. “Back to your question?”  
“Yea, sorry about that.”

She shrugged her shoulders and crinkled her nose, a smile smile gracing her lips. “You can be upset...” her thumb grazed over my hand settling the annoyance. “But there was a point where I wasn’t supported, financially, and when we were friends, he let me stay with him when nobody else would.”  
“And you felt you owed him?”  
“Yes, even after he tried to kiss me. He told me the reason he was at the dinner was because mom said ‘i wanted to talk to him but I’ve been afraid’. I know that wasn’t the grandiose answer you were expecting but it is the truth.”

Yea, I know. However I can’t get my mind off that little bomb about Cora.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever disliked someone so much in my life.” I scoffed, not giving a shit if Regina’s offended.  
“We don’t have to worry about her anymore.” she squeezed my hand encouragingly but I rolled my eyes.  
“We shouldn’t have had to worry about her in the first place.” I countered. Do I feel bad? Absolutely not. I looked to my door, ignoring the grip around hand.  
“Please look at me.” she said, almost beseeching.  
“Let me calm down first.” my hushed breaths muffled my reply but when her hand left mine I assumed she understood. Or not, when it went to my chin, gently tugging in her direction. Gritting my teeth, I shuddered as she palmed cheek and finally...I gave in. Her thumb brushed across my face, keen dark eyes gazed at my conflicted ones.

“I should have never let that happen.” she said, Regina’s voice was confident but soft as she spoke.  
“But you did.” my eyebrows pulled in, I was struggling to stay angry with her face so close to mine. She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.  
“I know, how do I show you I’m sorry?”

I shrugged, it’s not one thing it’s many things. “Over time, I’m sure I’ll get there. Same with your mom, I don’t get why you feel the need to please her. Well, I do, but I don’t. I may never understand but what makes me nervous is that she seems to have been such a huge part of your life. Can you really cut her out?”  
“I can. I admit I was afraid, even though she has been nothing but trouble my entire life she is still my mom but I would chose you over her any day. I hesitated at first and because of this I know I have some work to do, I mean it though, I would chose you...over anyone.”

Ugh, she does have a way with words and I hate it but am I convinced?

“Would you? You were so quick to agree, you can’t expect me to believe that.” the words were harsher than I meant for them to come out.  
“I don’t expect you to believe me right away only when I’ve proved it. And yes, I want you and only you.”  
“You look so serious when you say it.” I replied, relaxing into her touch. I’m not entirely sold but I want to be, over time.  
“That’s because I am. I want to show you, I want to make you smile again, it seems the only thing I manage to do is piss you off.”  
“And turn me on.” I smirked, wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed, driving a small hole in the brick wall made of tension.

“That’s good but I would like to do more than that.” Regina continued, inching her body closer to mine. Her hand slid from my face, down my neck and stopped over my heart. “This, this is what I want.” A long sigh bristled through my teeth. I placed my hand over hers, pushing it firmly against my chest.  
“We will get there.” my voice was low but full of certainty. I love Regina, she loves me, I know it will work out.  
“Yes we will.” The relief was flooding off her and her body relaxed beside me, unfortunately I still have some unfinished business where Warren is concerned.

“How did it happen?” I blurted out, mentally scolding myself for never being able to keep calm whenever he pops in my head.  
“What?” she asked, scrunching her brows.  
“Warren, how did it happen?”

Her white teeth came out to bite her lip and her attention was completely focused on me.

“After we argued at school that one afternoon and you left he could tell something was up with me. I was being snippy and dry, taking all my frustration out on him. I even convinced myself it was his fault all of this happened, I know it’s not but at the time I didn’t want to take responsibility. I’m not perfect, I do my best to be a good person, I pride myself on that but what I did to you was horrible. How I made you feel-” Regina shut her eyes, a pained expression crossed her face. “-it was really shitty of me, I didn’t want to accept that. He got upset with me for being angry and not telling him why, we argued and he left. When I got home we didn’t speak and it was fairly silent until the next morning, when he confronted me before I left for school.” Regina’s chocolate eyes were once again looking at me, they were sad and I tightened my grasp around her hand in response. “When I walked downstairs to make some tea he blocked the kitchen and asked ‘who is it?’, naturally I was confused and he said ‘don’t give me that fucking look, who are you fucking?’.”

I winced, picturing his skin turning red as he yelled in her face.

“I told him it was none of his business, that we weren’t together so I’d appreciate it if he stopped acting like my boyfriend. It was quiet for awhile until I spoke, telling him we were never really together, that I have zero interest in being with him, and...” Regina paused, digging her fingers in my chest, “and that I had fallen in love with someone, I mentioned that part of the reason things are strained is because of the current living situation, I asked him to leave.”

Damn, just like that? That really sucks.

“Wow. I’m guessing he didn’t go without a fight?” My feelings for this guys are confusing but being led on all this time only to have the woman you love tell you she’s in love with someone else and on top of that, kick you out when you have no place to go. It’s a tough break.

“Your guess would be right. That’s when he asked who it was over and over again, each time taking a step to me and when I was against the wall and he was screaming at me I just...” Her features were slightly pinched and it breaks my heart to see she had to hurt someone she cared about. “I broke down and confessed. He called me sick, twisted, manipulative, bitch-” she chuckled, sliding her hand from under mine and placed it behind her head. “-he used that word many times. We argued and then just stopped. Scared of what could happen I asked if he could keep it a secret and he scoffed, saying ‘I’ll have my things out before you get home’.” Regina let the words trail off. I mulled them over, wondering what to do from here. “Listen, I know it will take us awhile to get back to being, well, us so if you are okay with it, I’d like to set some boundaries. Figure out what we are both comfortable with, what is off limits, and everything in between.”

Boundaries? Yes, boundaries.

“Before I give you my answer I want to make sure we recap.” I held up a fist, flicked my pinkie up and pointed at it with a finger from my free hand. “First, Cora is cunt. I know you don’t like when I use that type of language but she is. It will take me awhile to get over that but I do want to move past it, it seems you do too?”  
“Absolutely.” she responded, hints of the old Regina were peeking through.  
“Good, as things go on between us I may have questions that randomly pop in my head about your relationship with her. Will you answer them?”  
“Yes, of course.” Regina’s eagerly responded.  
“Okay, second.” My ring finger flipped up and my pointer moved to it. “Warren. I do understand you have a place in your heart for him that is platonic. It also frustrates me he’ll know you better than I ever will and have this piece of you that I don’t, I know this because even after the whole kiss and slap thing you still let him stay with you. So you two must have a strong bond but now its you and I, I know we’ll have our own bond the more we get to know each other.” I gazed upon her intently and she looked at me with the same passion and love in her eyes. “Third, boundaries. I’ll just tell you the things I want to hold off on: sex,” unfortunately. “really anything sex related, kissing because that always turns into something sex related. So basically I want to date but without having sex.” Sex, sex, sex...did I mention sex?  
“So I can hold your hand? I can take you out? We can still do stuff?” Regina asked, almost timid.

I rolled over on my side and draped my arm over her stomach, smirking when I heard her gasp.

“Yes, yes and define stuff.”   
“Stuff as in we can hang out, sleep over, talk on the phone.” she rambled off, as her breathing became uneven from the light patterns my fingers were drawing. “We can still do...this?”   
“Yes. I don’t want to stop talking, touching, hugging, or being with you. Sleep overs are a hesitant yes, maybe we can try it out next week or the following. Anything else?”

She rolled over, a broad smile spread from ear to ear. Regina nuzzled up against me, tucking her head under my chin and I was having a hard time remembering the boundaries I rambled off while her breath tickled the base of my throat.

“Just one thing...dance with me?”

I was silent.

“I’m not sure I understand.” because what the fuck?   
“Do you have a speaker?” she asked and I was so tempted to say no. But my brain fails at sending the proper signals to my mouth.  
“Yes.”  
“Then dance with me.” Regina removed her head from under my chin, gazing up at me. “Please?”

I bit my lip nervously. I do not dance.

“I’ll lead.” Already she was wiggling out of my grasp and walked to my dresser. She grabbed the small speaker, plugged the cord in and held out her hand. “Phone?” Without questioning her I got off the bed and gave her my cell. Her eyebrows furrowed as she searched for what I’m presuming was a song. “Ah, here it is.”

And soon a soft melody flowed through the speaker. I wasn’t familiar with the song but the brazilian vibe already has me tapping my foot. A male’s voice followed a few bars after, singing in Spanish. Regina grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the small space available in my room, laced her fingers from one hand in mine, with the other she lifted my arm and placed my free hand on top of her shoulder then hers slid down and snaked it around my low back. A small moan escaped when she pulled our bodies together.

“This song is called ‘The Girl From Ipanema’, my grandparents use to dance to this.” she whispered.  
“Use to?” I frowned, stumbling back when she tried move us. Leave it to me to mess up something as simple as this.  
“They passed away when I was sixteen.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” I never know what to say when I hear about a passing, ‘sorry’ doesn’t quite do it, silence isn’t any better.  
“Such is life and trust me, they lived a good one. Also,” she bent down and I closed my eyes when I felt her breath hover my ear. “….relax, little one. I’ve got you, right?” a whisper so hot it sent chills down my spine, she was still seeking permission as her fingers trailed across my sacrum. The tingles shot through my body, my breath came out wobbly. A strong consuming need crawled under my skin and I slid my hand from her shoulder to the back her neck.

She moved her foot again and this time I didn’t fight it as we took a step and then another and another. We were dancing and I wasn’t stumbling. 

...Oh, but he watches her so sadly  
How can he tell her he loves her?  
Yes, he would give his heart gladly  
But each day when she walks to the sea  
She looks straight ahead not at him…

We twirled around my tiny room, occasionally she would spin me under her arm before pulling me back in with a smile on her face. It’s like we’ve done this a million times, we move like magnets.

Tall and tan and young and lovely  
The girl from Ipanema goes walking  
And when she passes he smiles  
But she doesn't see

My body molded against hers, tingles shifted to a calm hum, and I found myself staying focused on the here and now.

Oh, but he sees her so sadly  
How can he tell her he loves her?  
Yes, he would give his heart gladly  
But each day when she walks to the sea  
She looks straight ahead not at him

I turned my head and nudged the side of her neck taking in this moment between us. She chuckled that ended in a blissful sigh when my lips grazed the nape of her neck.

“Yea.” I whispered. “You got me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter.
> 
> This ending doesn’t mean they are together, we’ll call it a step in the right direction. Enjoy the Halloween weekend if you celebrate it. My wife and I are dressing up as Wilma from ‘Where’s Waldo’. Til Next Time...


	30. Chapter 30

“You look really happy this morning.” I said, slipping off my helmet and observing Killian’s odd behavior.   
“I have something to show you.” he smiled broadly, as I swung my leg over my bike, grabbed my backpack and alarmed the motorcycle. An envelope was shoved at me before I could step on the pathway the led to school. With a curious expression I wiggled out the piece of paper and unfolded it, muttering the words under my breath. I couldn’t even get through the rest of the letter without squealing and jumping on him.  
“Are you fucking serious right now?” I asked in disbelief, hugging him tightly.  
“So fucking serious.” Killian replied, matching my tone.  
“Dude UC-freaking-Berkley.” Stunned. So damn stunned right now. He set me down and I took step back, getting a good look at him. “I’m so proud of you.”

He shifted his gaze to the ground, blushing at my compliment to him.

“Thanks.” I handed back the paper and pulled him for another hug.   
“What did the others say?” Turning my head, I pressed my ear to his chest listening his heart beat.  
“They don’t know yet.”  
“What about Aliey?”

Killian stayed quiet, resting his chin on top of my head and sighing.

“She doesn’t know yet either.” he mumbled.  
“Wait a minute-” I said, gently pushing him off to try and catch those shifty blue eyes. “-you told me first?”  
“Yea it’ll be fine-”  
“So are we just going to ignore the fact that you and I spent three hours on the phone last night talking about how Aliey is jealous of our relationship.” When I should’ve been talking to Regina.  
“Oh, didn’t really think about that.” he said sheepishly. Such a fucking guy.

I rolled my eyes as I spun around and headed towards school, spotting Regina’s car on the way. It’s been a really long time since I’ve made a detour to her class. Why did I stop? It’s been three weeks since we danced in my bedroom and so far, knock on wood, we’ve been keeping together. This could have something to do with us not seeing each other, our schedules at the moment are opposite. I run in the morning with Rachel and T now while she’s here early and after school I’m free but lately Regina has been bombarded with study sessions. Recently I got a job, well sort of. Part time help at one of the animal shelters and it’s actually not that bad, however my free time is slowly dwindling. By the time she gets home I’m wrapped up in homework, dinner, and more homework mixed with reports, plus, even more homework.

Did I mention homework?

Aside from that Regina has been calling me and vice versa when either of us have time. She’s been great at answering any of the random questions that pop in my head, whether it’s about Warren, her mom, her past, whatever it is, she answers. Communication has been a big deal for us, like I thought I was ready to talk about our feelings and shit but I was not, because my almost-girlfriend can dig real fucking deep. Example, two days we were talking on the phone…

“...I was. Warren and I had a confusing relationship. We could never stay mad at each other for too long. I was upset but I do care for him and when he came to my house with those stupid puppy dog eyes, I caved. It may sound silly or that I’m making excuses-”  
“No it doesn’t.” I replied, cutting her off. “If Killian had no place to go after he kissed me, I’d probably let him stay as well.”

She sighed in relief and rustling could be heard on her end of the line.

“Did you know him and I bumped into each other at the coffee shop.” I continued, remembering how much love was in that man’s eyes when he spoke of her.  
“Um, I didn’t. When was this?”  
“The Sunday before we got in that fight at school.” I paused, waiting to see if she was going to say anything else. “He really loves you.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” she replied and the tremble in her voice was clear. I have no clue why I’m telling her this.

“Not sure...” I trailed off, idly twirling a pencil between my fingers to distract myself from the string of silence stretching between us.  
“I love you Emma, nobody can change that.”  
“I know, I believe you. I’m not saying it for reassurance I’m just saying...I don’t know I guess I’m trying to understand your connection with him but I don’t think I will, ever. I can’t really wrap my brain around why he couldn’t stay at a hotel.”  
“That was my fault, he mentioned if he couldn’t stay with me then he’d probably get a hotel. I told him it didn’t make sense for him to spend money when he could sleep on the couch.”

Right, she said that already.

“Do I sound annoying, asking all these questions with answers you have already given me?” I asked, smiling when Regina chuckled, music to my ears that goes straight to my cock.  
“No, we are building trust. Ask any questions as many times as you want, little one.” Motherfucker. Why does it sound so good when she calls me that? “Can I ask you something?” A knot formed in my throat, only growing any time I tried to to swallow it down.  
“Yea, sure.” 

My anxiety: fills my head with the unlikely questions she’ll ask   
My common sense: none, of that will happ-  
Me: let them speak!

Seriously, why do we listen to our fears more than our instincts?

“When you were kid what were you afraid of most?” Um...What?  
My common sense: fucking told you  
“I guess...” My fingers caught the pencil mid twirl and I stuck the eraser in my mouth. “Probably roaches.” I chuckled, thinking of the foster family that had taken me in when I was younger. I would wake up with roaches of all shapes and sizes on me. Its a legit fear.  
“Roaches, huh? Okay, here’s another one, tell me how you felt when a potential new family would would show up.” Scrunching my eyebrows I sat up in bed sitting with my legs crossed as I thought about her question.  
“Nervous but I mostly remember hating that part of the process.” I admitted.  
“Why?”  
“It felt like they were shopping for a brand new car or something, the whole idea always left a bad taste in my mouth.”   
“So I ask you again, what were you most afraid as a kid.”

I frowned, what the fuck is she getting at? I was thoroughly confused until the imaginary light bulb flickered. She’s not looking for something superficial.

“Being alone.” I mumbled out, remembering how upset I got when I was returned like a faulty lamp or passed by like a refurbished cell phone. My teeth came out to bite my lower lip and I closed my eyes, willing back the tears.  
“What does being alone mean to you?” Jesus, woman what the fuck.  
“That you...” I sucked in a sharp breath. “...you are not capable of being loved.”

The words softly rolled off my tongue that I barely heard them, did she?

“Baby?” she started causing my heart to flutter against my rib cage.  
“Yea?”  
“You are loved.” she confidently replied and I melted. Just turned into a useless blob of mush. “It is okay to be alone too. It doesn’t mean you aren’t loved, I think it adds beauty to life. It puts a special burn on sunsets and makes the night air smell better. Also, it helps you figure who you really are, most people don’t get that chance. I know you were young when that happened however I truly believe it made you the mature seventeen year old I know today.”

We shared a light laugh. Compliment, after ego boost, after compliment. I love her.

“I’m not mature. I’ve fucked up a lot.” I said, brushing off her statement but secretly rejoicing.  
“You are, take our fight a key sign of maturity. When I hurt you, you could have easily hurt me back but you didn’t. Instead you tried to understand it.”  
“Well, thanks.” I muttered. “Okay, enough of the heavy?”

Regina laughed as her mattress squeaked.

“Yes, okay, I’m done. What is less heavy?” I could hear the smile in her voice and I wished to see it. To kiss her…  
“Like since I got a job I want to take you out.”  
“Oh?” Her surprised voice, fucking adorable.  
“Yes, do you have plans Friday? I was thinking we could go to the drive in, not sure if you ever did that all those months ago but if you haven’t-”  
“I would love to!” she exclaimed, cutting me off. It was silent before she cleared her throat, probably embarrassed she sounded so excited. “I mean-yea, that would be nice. Maybe, uh, maybe we can get food after. Or before, or whatever works best for you.”  
“We could do both.” I proposed, but I’m only thinking about eating one thing, over and over and over again.  
“I’m not going to say no to that.”

And here we are, today is Friday and my parents have given me the option to stay out or not. I mean I’m not sure if I will stay the night but not having a time limit on when I need to back home unless it’s tomorrow is nice. 

“Swan, are you even listening to me?” Killian waved his hand in front of my face, grabbing my attention even though I clearly did not want him to.  
“No, I was not listening. Repeat, please.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I asked if I should tell her at lunch or tell her after school.”  
“That’s it?” Really, that’s it?  
“Well there was a lot more in there but since your attention span is non existent I figured I would drop to a level you can understand.”

I punched his shoulder, satisfied at the wince he made. “Asshole. You do what you think is best. I got to go.” I said, taking my backpack, already in stride towards campus. “But we’ll celebrate this weekend.” I shouted, jogging through the gates and in the direction of Regina’s classroom. 

When I got to the hall I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans, gripped the handle and swung the door open to the hallway. The door to her classroom was kicked open and without my permission my little legs carried me to her. Poking my head around the door frame I smirked watching her eyebrows pull together, her reading glasses, wait-reading glasses. Oh my, reading glasses. Those are...oh boy. She nibbled on her lip, the frantic movements of the red sharpie, and the anxious tap of shoe on the tile floor had me stuck. Enjoying the view, soaking it in, I’m hypnotized by everything thing she does. As usual, I couldn’t stare for too long before she stopped, completely froze. Slowly her head turned and her piercing eyes were staring at me. There was something in them, I haven’t seen it in awhile.

“Hey.” I greeted, timid as fuck because as soon as I stepped in the room her erratic energy stuck to my skin, worming it’s way to my over active imagination.  
“Hey...” Shit, that was forced. Like she was frustrated but she’s doing her best not to take it out on me.  
“How are you?” I didn’t dare sit next to her without knowing what was wrong, so opted for the top of my desk. Regina lifted her gaze, looking at me over the glasses and through her long eyelashes. Her lips tightened while her eyes tracked over me, pausing at my mouth, then my heaving chest. My stomach turned and tingles resonated in the palm of my hands.

Those fucking glasses.

“I’m okay. You?”  
“I’m good. Got some awesome news from Killian.” I rushed out, doing my best to keep my mind from wandering to NC17 rated fantasies. “He got accepted to UC Berkeley.”

She nodded then returned to grading papers. “That is fantastic.” You don’t sound like it’s fantastic. “Tell him I say congratulations.”

I dropped my backpack on the floor, she snapped her head up and narrowed her masked eyes at me. “You okay?”

“No,” Slowly shaking my head I got comfortable on my desk. “Something is up with you, what is it?” My unforgiving green iris’s burned into hers, neither of us blinking as if there were some grand prize at the end of this sudden staring competition. Finally she sighed, dropping her gaze to the scattered homework, tests, and anything else that could be on there. She let the sharpie drop from her fingertips then curled them around the edge of her desk. Pushing off it, Regina’s chair rolled back allowing her enough room to stand.

Like a countdown her heels tapped against the floor as she walked to the board and erased the lesson from yesterday. After she stepped out of my line of vision and I refused to give her the satisfaction of looking over my shoulder. The door clicked shut followed by the sound of the lock engaging. So I could be a little nervous now, this could only mean one thing. We are about to have a serious talk. My fingers clasped together, my nervous tick showing as my thumbs circled one another. Her shoes, her fucking shoes man, does she not know how intimidating those things are? Finally she popped by my row, gliding in between the desks and pausing when she was behind mine. Her presence hovered above me like a cloud shielding me from the sun.

I jumped at the feel of her finger trailing the top of my shoulder, since her touch has been absent from my body I apparently don’t know how to react to it anymore.

“I’m frustrated.” Regina whispered, moving the tip of her finger up the side of my neck. “But I can’t tell you why.”  
“That’s not how this works.” I replied, surprised I could get words out let alone form a complete and coherent sentence. Her throaty chortle hit my body with force, sending an aggressive tickle down my spine.   
“You sure you want to know?” My nostrils flared and my teeth began to grind when she moved to trace the shell of my ear. Well I’m obviously not in trouble, so what could it be?  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Okay. I’ve been experiencing difficulties taking care of myself.” Regina used her unoccupied hand to slip my hair over to one side. “My fingers are aching, my wrists hurt, I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve touched myself since things between us have been off, especially after you gave me a second chance.” Yea, I should’ve kept my mouth shut. Her breath surrounded my ear and I leaned in, wanting her lick, tug, or kiss it. At this point I didn’t really care. “This week has been harder for some reason, sadly my fingers can only do so much. I searched for my vibrator-” oh fuck. “-and last night I found it. Emma...” I squeezed my hands together when she moaned my name, biting the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from doing the same. “I was so close, so fucking close and guess what…? My vibrator died. I was furious and didn’t have any triple a’s in the house. So, that frustration carried over into today.”

I was about to lose it, drag her to the bathroom just to feel her clench around my fingers. But then she backed off, floating around my desk and back to hers, and sat in her seat as if she didn’t throw my body in to overdrive.

“Are you wet?”  
“What?” What? Well my balls are huge today. ‘are you wet’, what is my problem? I slipped off the desk and stalked over to her, standing behind her chair as she did me. Only Regina didn’t freeze up, she embraced it, spinning her seat around so she could face me. That only lasted a few seconds before her eyes dropped down to my pants, noticing the jerk from the painful, rigid shaft pressing against my zipper.  
“Are you wet?” I repeated.  
“Yes, very.” Regina answered without hesitation.  
“What do you wish-” I damn near jumped out of my skin at the sound of warning bell ringing. Stupid school, stupider bell.

“I guess you should go to class.” she whispered, standing up from her seat with the tip of her heels touching the front of my converse. “I’ll see you tonight.” a smile, one that wrecked me from the inside out tugged on her lips.   
“You’ll see me in a few hours.” I countered, procrastinating the inevitable.  
“Yes.” she lifted her hand and placed it over my heart. “But I really get see you tonight.”

Gently she pushed me back a few steps and gave me a wink.

Fucking-a.

Is school almost over yet?

SQ

“I promise I’ll have your truck back to you no later than 1p.m tomorrow.”

Killian eyed me curiously, his walls were still up and I knew I had a lot of begging left to do.

“What can I do? I’ll help you clean out the pool this weekend, I’ll help you rake, shit I’ll even go bird watching with you.”  
“Shh!” he hissed, flinging his hand up to cover my mouth. He smiled nervously at his neighbors watching his strange actions before shooting me a glare. “Nobody knows about that.”  
“Killian, we are standing in front of your house, nobody from school will hear us.” I responded after he lifted his hand.  
“Okay moving on from that and back to you, why do you need my truck anyway?”

God damn it, just give me the fucking truck. I’m already running late.

“I’m taking Regina on a date and I would really like to use your bed.” he raised his eyebrows at my rushed words. “It’s not for sex.” I finished, before he could make the comment that was sure to come.   
“And you’ll have it back by tomorrow?” he questioned with a skeptical tone that was leaning towards a yes. I nodded, adding my best puppy dog eyes. “Fine, tomorrow by one. I have some making up to do with Aliey.” he handed me the keys but I didn’t take them right away.  
“Wait, are you two...”  
“No, we didn’t break up or anything she’s just a little hurt I told you first. My plan is to make the day all about her tomorrow.”

I grabbed the keys and smiled. “I think that’s a good plan.” After we exchanged hugs he helped put the pillows and sheets in his truck. We said goodbye one last time before I took off in a mad dash to Regina’s. Naturally, I caught every red light. I should’ve expected this but still I was cursing drivers for going the speed limit, like they’re the asshole in the wrong. It seemed to take forever before I was even blocks from her loft and I growled as my light turned green but the next one turned yellow.

“Fucker!” I shouted, slamming my hands on the steering wheel. Controlled deep breaths, count to three, inhale, exhale. 

The light was still red. 

Defeated, I pulled out my phone, clicked on her name and waited for her to answer. It rang once.

“Hey!” Don’t think I’ve ever heard her this excited.  
“Hey, I just wanted to let you know I’m only two blocks away.”  
“It’s okay, I’ll be at the front entrance.” The light turned green and I sped down the street, catching the yellow on the next as I passed the intersection. I turned in the complex and saw her sitting on one of the benches near the gate with two brown paper bags at her feet. “Is that you in the truck?” she asked, standing up and walking to the passenger door when I hit the brakes.  
“In a truck? No, I don’t have a truck.” Yea, I can’t resist a chance to mess with her. Regina stopped, face shifted in horror when she almost pulled on the handle. So. Worth. It.  
“Oh god, I think I was about to get in some strangers vehicle.” her voice matched the expression on her face and I belted out a laugh. Hearing my voice through the window she hung up on me and swung open the door. She climbed in as I threw her venomous glares to the wind and soaked in the fact that saw the opportunity and seized it. She closed the door and immediately the smell of burgers hit my nose. Food? She brought food.  
“That was not nice.” Regina pouted, sliding the seat belt over her chest which of course only made me laugh harder. “Stop it.” she playfully pushed me then dropped her hand to rest on the inside of my thigh. That definitely shut me up. “What?” she asked innocently, “Why, did you stop laughing?” Her fingers dug in the meet of leg and it twitched. The flush crept up my neck and settled on my cheeks.  
“Ass.” I whispered, putting the truck in drive and stepping on the gas pedal.

Our ride was silent for the most part. In the beginning we talked about our days, some about Killian but after that it was quiet. Not strained and tense but calm, it’s nice to be able to have someone you can be with without the need for conversation. It wasn’t like I could’ve talked with her gripping my leg, that was distracting. We turned on the dirt road that led to the drive in only seeing three cars in the line. Instantly Regina moved her hand, bent down and placed her purse in her lap. I shot her a quizzical gaze that she missed, to busy digging through her Mary Poppins bag.

We reached the booth and I rolled down my window, greeted by a young girl.

“Welcome to the drive in on Double Feature Friday, what movies are you looking to see.” Movies?  
“Um...” I turned to Regina and she shrugged her shoulders, holding her wallet in her hand.  
“It doesn’t matter, really.” she urged.  
“Okay, you choose-” I said, turning back to the cashier, glancing down at her name tag. “-Sarah.” She blushed, tucking her long brown hair behind her ear.  
“Do you like action and comedy?”

I glanced back at Regina who nodded her head.

“Works for us.”  
“Then I have just the thing. Ten dollars please.” A twenty dollar bill was dropped on my lap and I frowned, tossing it back over to her. Did I not say I wanted to take her out? Fishing out my wallet, I grabbed two crumpled fives and handed them to Sarah. “Thank you.” she replied, taking my money then handing me a receipt shortly after. “Your radio station is 88.1 and you’ll be at Lot 5. Make the first left you can, follow it down and you’ll see your screen.  
“Thank you.” I rolled up the window, followed her directions, and ignored Regina’s intense gaze.  
“Do you want to tell me what that was about?” she wasn’t accusing, she just knows me that well.  
“I already can’t do a lot for you so let me do this.” I muttered, parking in the back with tail of the truck facing the screen. I turned the key, shutting the vehicle off.   
“You know I don’t care about those things.” 

The click of her seat belt coming undone rang in my ears, she leaned, resting her forearm on the center console and reached over, curling her fingers around my chin. Slowly she pulled me to her captivating chocolates eyes, pupils dilated in the dark. They darted down to my lips and automatically my tongue slipped out to wet them. Chills rippled under my skin from her hot fingers and I’m pretty sure if she kissed me right now there will be zero complaints.

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Regina’s eyes locked with mine as she pushed her head out further.  
“Yo-you didn’t.” Stay strong Emma, don’t let her break you. “I’m not upset, I’m not even annoyed. I wasn’t sure I had a problem with it until you called me out. But I’m glad you did.”

Deep, soulful eyes glittered back at me and I saw the war between the voice in her head and the voice in between her legs.

“You sure?”  
“Yup.” I popped out and shit...when did we get so close? When did we get close enough that my lips brushed against hers when I spoke? A throaty moan filled the truck and I didn’t know or cared to know which one of us it was.  
“We should get ready for the movie.” Regina whispered but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.  
“Yea, we should.”

Who’s going to pull away first? It’s not me, I’m falling hard and the concrete sidewalk is in sight. 

“Yea...” Regina repeated, moving away after a full minute of us playing this teasing game. Pushing the door open she slid out, grabbed the food and drinks, closed the door behind her and left me stunned. I took a couple of hushed breaths before getting out of the truck. She stood by the tailgate while I opened the back door, grabbing the blankets and pillows. I tossed them over the side then put one foot on top of the tire, pushed myself off the ground and swung the other leg over edge of the bed.

Regina watched my every movement, which was nerve wracking, so I sped up trying to ignore the way her eyes dragged up and down my body. After spreading out the blankets I propped two pillows by the cab then walked back over to drop the tailgate. My girlfriend was too quiet for my liking and when I reached my hand down to help her get in she gave me a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, never mind then.” I whispered to myself, dropping to my knees and crawling to my spot. Flipping over on my back Regina was still curiously staring at me…

Um. Awkweird.

She climbed up and I shouldn’t be surprised but I am because this woman literally flows like water. When her movements distract me more than her outfit I know I’m fucking hooked. So about staying over tonight, yea that’s probably not going to happen. It’s a good thing I decided not to say anything about it. The giant screen in front of us lit up and the two other cars that were scattered around the lot boomed with a heavy bass.

I forgot to turn on the truck. 

Nervously, I looked at Regina who was digging through the brown paper bags I’m assuming doing her best to figure out which one was who’s. Taking this as my chance to not look like a complete idiot I stood up and hopped the edge of the tailgate, opened the door and stuck the key in the ignition bringing the truck to life. It took me minimal time to jump back in the bed, and when I did Regina had her lips pulled in with her eyes cast down as if she were trying not to laugh at me. I didn’t respond, instead got comfortable and took the bag she handed me.

“It’s the same burger as the one we got a few months ago.” she said, placing an unfolded napkin on her lap then set her food on top of it. I on the other hand dove in, not giving two shits or even one on whether the barbecue sauce would land on my jeans or the comforter. I moaned as soon as the flavor hit my taste buds. Regina chuckled beside me before taking a bite in hers.  
“At least you know I appreciate the food you bring me.” I teased, nudging her with my shoulder before tackling the soda.  
“I’m not making fun of you, I’m laughing because I don’t know what else to do when you make that noise.”

I gulped down the soda hard, causing it sputter down the wrong pipe and my eyes widened. Have you ever been with someone you like, you do what I just did, and you try not to choke by holding it in, but it only makes it worse and you start actually choking. Yea, that is what’s happening right now. Letting the burger fall from hands I flew them to my mouth to muffle the coughing.

“Arms up.” Regina urged and I did what she said because who the fuck am I to say no when she clearly knows what she’s doing. And guess what, she was right. Immediately the tension eased in my chest, calming my hacking down to light tickle before it vanished completely.  
“How did you know that would work?” I asked through watery eyes as I cleared them.  
“Something my dad use to do, I don’t know why it works but it does, also it’s the least I can do since I’m the reason you were coughing in the first place.” and I was hoping it was dark enough that she wouldn’t see the shade my cheeks were turning. She didn’t respond one way or the other, I took this as a good sign and focused my attention on whatever ‘Sarah’ chose for us. 

I finished the rest of my burger in the three bites and ate my fries like I was chugging some water all the while Regina never made fun of me, she didn’t throw awkward glances, she let me be me. Any other person would tell me ‘stop eating like that’ but not her. I stuffed my garbage in the bag and placed it beside me when I looked over she had already cleaned up and sat with her knees drawn to her chest. The fuck, how did she finish before me? I swear this woman has a million fucking super powers.

A mild breeze flowed over us and I shivered, remembering this was the reason for the blankets. Slithering down I adjusted the pillow so I could see then threw the comforter over me. Lifting the end I tilted my head up finding a smile plastered across her face, she got the hint and slid down, snuggling against me. We laid shoulder to shoulder, and I was able to pay attention, even after she took my hand in hers. Maybe we should have done these things in beginning, I understand why we didn’t but sitting here now makes me realize we should have done something, anything. A walk around the park, a hike, a picnic, just something to get us out of her loft, something that makes us feel like we are dating. I retract my statement, this definitely how we should have done things in the beginning.

The first movie went by quickly and by the end I was on a high from having her body so close to mine. Went to the bathroom and used the small break in between to turn on the truck so it didn’t die, which would have been awesome if it didn’t smell like gas, resulting in us creeping inside the cab. Conversation stayed light, weekend plans, spring break, grades, friends, Zelena and Belle which we had a good laugh over. By the time I ran out of things to say the big screen lit up and I sighed in relief, flipping the key allowing the rumble of the truck to die down then hopped out. We fell into our previous position, this shouldn’t be a big deal but here I am, eyes wide as she takes my hand in hers once more.

SQ

It’s been, what, a month-ish since I’ve been in this elevator. And I’m as nervous as ever, more than the first time I stepped foot inside this thing. I didn’t want to come up, not yet anyway, but my bladder told a different story and if this wasn’t a moment a deja vu…

The bell dinged and the doors split, my heavy footsteps followed her light ones to the loft and I one hundred percent took advantage of this opportunity to stare at her ass. I’m still in awe that woman like this want to be with someone like me. I don’t know if I’ll ever get over that.

“What are you thinking about?” Regina’s husky voice broke my train of thought and my eyes darted up just in time for her to slowly turn around, leaning the top of her shoulders against the door. Her dark eyes drew me in and I fought with my whole being to stay planted in my spot.  
“You don’t already know?” I replied, seeing as she can read me like a book.  
“I want you to tell me.” Regina pouted, cheap fucking shot.  
“I’m thinking I really need to use your bathroom.”

She stared at my body and I could be mistaken but it looks like she’s giving me come hither eyes.

“Okay.” Okay? No, it can’t be that easy. Not with Regina Mills. She turned back around and unlocked the door, holding it open for me to walk in. Something was different, I don’t know what but things felt off when I stepped in her loft. Gazing around I found everything as I remembered, so why are things weird? “You remember where the bathroom is?”  
“Yes, sorry.”  
“It’s alright.” her voice was sympathetic, loving. “I know it’s been some time since you’ve been here. It feels strange for me as well.” The door closed, trapping the tension inside. I walked to the bathroom not sure if our conversation was over but if it wasn’t I’m ending it. Placing my hands on the cool porcelain sink I dropped my head and sighed. This was not a great idea, I need to use the bathroom then leave because nothing good can from me staying here. We’re both vibrating for each other, no matter how tightly wound our relationship is the sparks are constantly flying.

Sticking true to my plan I used the bathroom, washed my hands, then flew out, however I abruptly stopped when something caught the corner of my eye. I shifted my gaze to Regina’s wall of pictures, there are less, way less. Tuning my ears to her movements upstairs I heard the drawer open, doesn’t give me much time but my curiosity has peaked. I felt like a cartoon character tip toeing through her house, why can’t I just be normal?

My eyes skimmed the pictures and I saw the sames ones that were there before, what’s missing. I tracked over every photo, until I came across a wide gap in the middle. Holy shit. Holy. Shit. Holy. Fucking. Shit. I looked again, yea, that’s it. 

Warren.

There are no pictures of her and Warren anywhere. None.

The hair on my arm stood up as butterflies battled in my stomach and a smirk crossed my lips when her shadow loomed over me. “You didn’t have to do this.” I commented, keeping my gaze on the space that was a photo of their happy boat trip.  
“I did.” Regina rasped.  
“No, I never wanted you to erase him from your life.” My hand moved to the blank spot and I ran my fingers over the drywall.  
“I didn’t erase him from my life Emma.” Soft palms gripped the top of my shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. “Those pictures were weights of our past, what’s important is the present and the future. That’s you.” each word licked the shell of my ear and I know this is a serious moment but I’m so turned on. I should probably take that as my cue to leave. “I’ll fill up these spots with new photos.”

Swoon.

“Have you heard from him?” I regretted the question as soon as I asked because she’s going to be honest and it could be ‘yes’.  
“No.” The breath of her light chuckle skated across the back of my neck. “Your feelings for him are strange.”  
“Yea.” I shrugged my shoulders. “He’s not my favorite person in this world but doesn’t mean I want the guy to suffer. Does that make me strange?” I should hate him right? Want to chop off his dick and feed it to a pack of wolves.  
“No, it makes you an amazing person. The world could use more people like you.”

I nodded, stepping out of her grasp then spun around. “I should go.” I muttered, feeling my heart crack at the rejected look flash across her face. “Not because of what you said, I just don’t want to get to caught up.”  
“Understood.” she replied, leading me to the door. “Text me when you get home, okay?”  
“Roger.” No, don’t be a dumb ass now.

We stood by the door facing each other, and now here comes that part of the date. “Well, I’ll see ya later.” I replied in a voice that was not mine and awkwardly waved. Mentally, I slapped myself. Regina however didn’t react, her unwavering gaze locked with my nervous one. Her head tilted to the side as an eyebrow raised. I clenched my jaw to suppress the groan charging up my throat from how gorgeous she looks in this moment. Feeling the ache below my waist I summoned up the last of my courage, turned away from her and gripped the knob.

But that’s all did. Leave! I can’t.

“Why is this so weird?” I muttered, loosening the hold I had on the door knob.  
“Because...” Regina stepped behind me, placing a hand on the junction of my forearm and bicep. She slid down until her warm palm covered the top of my hand and squeezed. “...this is not how we normally say goodbye.” She cupped my hip with her free hand, pressing her chest firmly against my back. I want to leave, right?...Yes? Yes and no...No? No, I do not.  
“Can I stay...” my chest trembled as I spoke causing my words to sound shaky. “The night?” 

Her breath hitched as her fingers dug in the crest of my hip, “I would love nothing more-”  
“But.” I replied.  
“But you in my bed is like sticking a baby next a vampire and saying ‘hey don’t suck it’s blood’.”

I chuckled, snaking my hand from under hers and spun around, biting my lip at the way she kept contact, letting her hand trail across my low back until we were face to face.

“That’s kind of dark.” though I couldn’t stop the entertained smirk.  
“A little, but it gets the point across.” Sadly, yes but the image is not the best.  
“It does.” I sighed, tucking my head under her chin. Regina wrapped her other arm around me and began rocking us back and forth.  
“I really hope you stay this short, although it doesn’t seem likely.” she mumbled, placing a kiss on top of my head.  
“Probably not. But I’m already almost taller than you when you’re not wearing skyscrapers.”  
“Almost being the key word.”

Silence.

“Do your parents know?”  
“Mhm.” Yes, she’s considering it.

Another round of us doing nothing but rocking back and forth, her warm body pressed against mine. “Okay.” she whispered. A huge grin spread across my face but it didn’t last long as she let go of the hold around my body, instead taking my hand and dragging me upstairs. It was almost scary how easy we flowed back in our nightly routine. She handed me clothes to sleep in, I changed in the bedroom while she changed in the bathroom, we brushed our teeth, and then came my favorite part.

Cuddles.

Cuddles are the best, you can’t deny it. I’m generally the little spoon, which works in my favor because, you know, erections and stuff.

“You are so warm.” Regina mumbled, rubbing the tip of her nose in my hair. She took in a deep breath and I braced myself for the tickle that was sure to come. 

I failed.

A shudder rippled down my spine, ending in a hot pool that settled at the base of my stomach.

Yea, little spoon is where I belong.

“Sorry...” she mumbled and the lazy slur of words let me know sleep was pulling at her body.  
“It’s okay.” I snuggled against her, hearing sandman tip toe around to my side of the bed.

SQ

The bed jerked causing my body to wake up, followed by my eyelids fluttering open. Blurry red numbers read 2:47A.M. Um, okay, so why the fuck am I up? Low panting caught my ears and I realized Regina was no longer wrapped around me. 

What happened?

A muffled groan broke through the pants and my eyes widened, recognizing that sound immediately.   
She’s masturbating. Right fucking now. What do I do? Pretend to be asleep? That sounds safe, but the sound of what I assume are fingers working in and out of her entrance is leaning me towards another option. Because who am I kidding, there is no way I could pretend to be asleep, my breathing has already increased and I’m surprised she can’t hear my heart pounding or my cock throbbing.

Her body jerked next to mine and I could only imagine how her walls must be contracting, I can’t do this I can’t take it anymore. Rolling over, I saw Regina’s hands shoved under her pajama pants although now, she’s stuck.

“Emma?” she said, almost embarrassed she got caught. She snapped her hands out of her pants and flew out of the bed so fast I almost missed it. In the moonlight, I could see her head was down, arms hugging her body for comfort. Slowly I got out and stepped up behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders, spinning her around. She looked ashamed, an expression I never want to see so I slid my hands down, tugging at her forearms until they dropped by her side. Regina tilted her head up, my eyes locked with her raw, puffy lips.

Don’t kiss her.

Do it.

Don’t fucking do it.

No, do it.

Yea, I’m doing it...


	31. Chapter 31

I cannot breathe.

I can’t breathe.

I can’t fucking breathe and I’m okay with that because feeling Regina’s lips on mine is something I will never get tired of. Her fingers yanked on my hair and when I opened my mouth to moan she slithered her tongue inside. My body was on fire, pumping with hormones that have been dying to get a hold of Regina’s body. My hand found the waistband of her shorts and I hooked my fingers over it, pulling them down the best I could. I didn’t get very far before Regina’s grip tugged on my wrist, pulling my hand away from her. Whimpering, I pressed my body against hers, broke the kiss and journeyed down to the pulse point thumping erratically in her neck. 

“Emma..” she whispered, causing pool of heat to rise from my core and I began to slowly grind against her leg. “Fuck.” Regina quietly let out. Smiling, I bit, sucked, and licked the soft flesh, hitting all her spots consecutively while I continued to graze my firm member against her thigh. My hand once again found the top of her shorts and I slipped underneath, brushing the tip of my middle finger against her clit. Her legs buckled as her back arched off the wall and a long, aching groan vibrated in her chest. “Emma, we sh-should s-stop.” Regina urged, her lips quivering when I teased her soaking entrance.  
“Why?” I questioned. It was my idea in the first place to put this shit on hold, now that I’m lifting it she wants to stop? Not to mention she was literally touching herself beside me less than four minutes ago.  
“Because...” Two hands came up and cupped my shoulders, pushing me off her completely.

Brown wavy hair was tossed wildly to the side, her full lips swollen and red, I licked my own ready for more. “...We’re only doing this because I-I” she’s doing a really shitty job persuading me right now. “I shouldn’t have been doing that.” Oh yes, you most definitely should have.  
“It’s okay Regina.” I replied, reaching a hand out but she caught it, intertwining our fingers. With a smirk on her face she pulled me to the bed, letting go once we were back under the covers.  
“It wasn’t okay, Emma. You specifically stated nothing sexual yet I’m breaking the rule first chance I get.”

I rolled over on my side, using my palm to rest my temple. “You’re being too hard on yourself.” I said, moving my unoccupied hand to play with the hem of her shirt and every so often graze my finger against her skin. “I’m usually a hard sleeper.” I replied, giving her an out and hoping she’d take it so we can go back to what we were doing.  
“It’s still no excuse, I could’ve gone to the bathroom or something.” she continued, still reprimanding herself and I was getting tired of it. With a huff I tossed my leg over both of hers and pushed myself up. Regina looked at me through heavy lidded eyes and I almost lost it.  
“It’s. Fine.” I repeated, leaning forward and resting my right hand by her left ear and my left hand by her right ear. My hair fell off my shoulders, the ends brushed against her face and she smiled, placing her hands on my waist.  
“You would tell me if it wasn’t? You’re not just saying this because I turned you on?”

Chuckling lightly, I pressed my breasts against hers as my nose rubbed the tip of Regina’s. “I would absolutely tell you if it wasn’t okay, horny or not.” Soulful brown eyes tracked between mine, studying me intently. Relaxing under her gaze, I rolled my fingers through her silky brown hair totally in love with way her eyes fluttered shut.  
“Okay.” she finally whispered, locking her hungry orbs with mine. “Does this mean we can kiss again?”  
“Yes and-”  
“No.” Regina stated firmly but still wore a smile. “We are not having sex yet. It’s our first time together since everything and I don’t want to rush this.” I pouted, purposely letting my bottom lip tremble.  
“But I’m so horny.” I whined. “What if I do this...” My lips ghosted over Regina’s before I placed a soft kiss.  
“Nice try, but no.” she said.  
“This?” A kiss to her cheek, under her ear, then her neck. “Or, this...” With the flat of my tongue I ran the length of her jaw, at the end, nipping at her chin.  
“You do not play fair.” she groaned, slipping her hands underneath my shirt, gently scratching down my back.  
“And you’re only saying that because you want it too.” I countered, challenging her. As always, a really shitty thing to do. Raising an eyebrow she bucked her hips, tossing my uncoordinated ass off her with ease.  
“Fine, you win.” I sighed, settling in my spot once more.  
“It’s only temporary.” she reassured, curling her tiny frame against me. Draping an arm around her, I dipped my fingers under her shirt and played them across her skin. She sighed, seemingly content with our situation. Honestly, I am too, I mean to lay here with Regina Mills...I don’t know, I could be giving her too much credit.

Pretty sure I’m not though.

“Do you ever wish we had met in a different way, time, or place?” I asked. She tilted her head up to look at me before shifting her position, laying flat on her stomach and using one hand to hold her head and the other was lazily thrown across my stomach.  
“What do you mean, like the 60’s?” 

I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t keep the grin from lifting the corners of my mouth. Sinking my head further into the pillow I stared at the ceiling, dismissing the tight pull in my stomach as Regina’s hand made it’s way further up my shirt. “What I mean is if I was older and we had been at the same grocery store, do you think I would’ve caught your attention?”  
“Absolutely.” she answered with no pause after my question. She began to scoot up, propping her elbow on the pillow and removing her hand from my shirt, only to cup my cheek and bring my gaze to hers.  
“Want some time think about it?” I joked, soaking in the warm touch.   
“Well, you asked.” crinkling her nose she dipped down and placed a kiss on my lips, slowly gliding her tongue against mine, and fuck, feeling the tingles and rush of heat coil in the pit of my stomach was torture. “There is no doubt in my mind. Falling in love with a seventeen year old was something unexpected, though I can’t help but think there’s a reason we met this way. Now, if we had met when you were older you would probably be shopping with your girlfriend or something.”  
“I’m not so sure about the girlfriend thing.” I replied, pushing away the insecurities of my odd body.  
“Little one, there are so many people in this world, so many that will accept you for who you are. I’m just lucky enough to have gotten to you first.” Regina said, moving her fingers across my face to brush strands of my hair to the side. “What about me?”  
“Uh for sure. Who doesn’t notice you?” 

Even through her giggle she kept eye contact with me, playfully sticking her tongue out. 

“I’m serious.” I continued. “You definitely would’ve had someone hanging on your arm.”  
“And what if I did?” her smile shifted into a crooked grin as her eyes blazed with temptation. “What would you do if I did?”  
“I don’t know, I guess it would depend on my confidence level.” I replied, trapped under her heavy stare.  
“Well, if you had someone...” she chuckled lowly, nodding her head slowly. “...Yea I would’ve been that asshole to pursue a taken woman and I wouldn’t make it easy.”  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t.” I caught the chills before they escaped, watching her closely, unsure of what was next.  
“Thank you.” a whisper so low I barely heard it.  
“For?”   
“Giving me this...” 

Regina placed her hand over my heart like she has done a thousand times before the only thing different is I set mine on top, pushing her against it, knowing she couldn’t miss the wild, frantic thumps deep in my chest. I didn’t know what to say, afraid I might ruin this fluffy moment-

A monotone beep sounded in her quiet bedroom and I felt the lines crease in my forehead. “Sorry.” Regina whispered. “Let me silence the notifications.” She rolled out of bed, stretching her arms as she stood up, highlighting the toned muscles. Sucking my lip between my teeth my eyes were tethered to the sway of her hips as she walked to her desk. A broken whimper filled the room when she bent over to her look at her laptop. God, my girlfriend is so hot. “No fucking way. I told Zelena it would rise.” Regina’s carefree tone brought me out of my lusty daze and I frowned when she sat down in the chair. 

Quietly, I slipped out of bed and crept up behind her. Jagged, diagonal, green, and red lines filled her computer screen and if I wasn’t confused before… “Is this your trading stuff?” I questioned, placing my hands on her shoulders and began to massage her muscles as if I knew what the fuck I was doing. She relaxed instantly, responding with hushed, low moans.

“Mhm.” Regina dropped her head back, low tingles trickled up my arm when the end of her hair brushed against my wrists. “Mm, please don’t stop.”  
“You know, you saying things like makes me want to do more than this.” I replied, kneading the dense knots in between her shoulder blades.   
“What is it they say: ‘sorry not sorry’?”

A huff fell from my lips, she’s being so feisty tonight. I continued working the stress out of her body and watched the green and red lines on the computer screen rise then fall. “So how does this work?”  
“Do you really want to talk about trading currency, or...” My hands fell off her as she spun her chair around, placing her hands flat on my stomach and slid them up as she stood from her seat. “… do you want to lay in bed with me?” her pupils swam with hunger, the corner of her mouth pulled up while her her fingers threaded through my hair.  
“I don’t think you and I in bed is the best option right now. Unless…” I trailed off, putting a hand on the small of her back and leaning forward, capturing her addictive lips. 

Vocalizing her satisfaction she moaned, one that vibrated my entire body. We broke apart moments later, each taking in shallow, shaky breaths and then she draws me in once more. Her lips brush against mine, not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I wanted to pull away before I lost myself but it’s no use. In this moment my senses have been seduced and I can’t think straight. “Emma.” Regina whispered, each letter of my name rolling off her tongue as if she were savoring it. A smile spread across my lips while she continued to taunt me, the beats of my erratic heart running wild as I clasp my other hand to her hip. I take the lead and spin her around, walking us to the bed as my fingers roam over her hills and valleys, as I leaned in for another kiss.

The way she glides her tongue against mine has me loosing my grip on reality, she keeps me there, holds me down and I feel like I’m drowning. She’s killing me slowly, so fucking slowly. 

An abrupt stop rocked us causing Regina to stumble back, falling on the bed. Wasting no time she hooked her leg behind my knee and pulled me down on top of her. I would give my landing tens across the board since I just happened to have a leg situated in between hers with my knee inches from her center. A smile crossed my face and as if she read my mind her eyelids narrowed, “Don’t you eve-” but I cut her off by pressing against her delicious heat, watching the lusty haze filter her dilated pupils.

And now…  
We wait.

My knee feels moist, the warmth crawls up my skin and erupts in the base of my stomach, still I didn’t move, remembering when Regina tried to kiss me in the park and how upset I got. The muscles in her thigh flexed, clenching around my leg and before I could ask if that was her answer her lips parted, “We need to talk about some things.”

Mother. Fucker.

If that’s not a mood killer.

An exasperated sigh flew out of my chest as I shifted out of our current, very distracting position, and plopped on my back. As my ankles crossed I laced my fingers and kept my stare on the ceiling. The bed dipped, gently rocking back and forth while she got comfortable which I thought would be the usual snuggle session. But no, she surprises me and throws her leg over mine, straddling my waist. Regina couldn’t have missed the raging hard on, so my conclusion is that she’s doing this on purpose. Slender fingers found the hem of my shirt and gently tugged on it, calling for my attention. I dropped my gaze and once our eyes locked I knew she wouldn’t let me go any time soon. 

“I want to start by saying that I know you said this is my decision but I still want to talk to you about it.” her mysterious words got me. Hook, line, and sinker.   
“Okay…?” I replied.  
“Next week I have a meeting with Principal Glass and Vice Principal Page to talk about my resignation.”  
“Wait-” Using my elbows to prop myself up I eyed her carefully. “-you were serious about that?”  
“One hundred percent.” Regina assured, skilled fingers rolled my shirt up but dark, confident eyes never left mine.   
“Regina are you sure? That’s a huge deal and I don’t want you give up everything you love.” I urged, fighting the gravitational pull of my eyelids when she drew circles around my belly button. “It wouldn’t be fair.”  
“I want to do this. I’m not giving everything up for us, I’m transitioning into a new phase of my life. Teaching is something I love to do, but I do not want to do it forever. And yes, as you know a portion has to do with being with you but it’s not my driving force. Even if for some awful reason we broke up I’d still be content with my decision. Okay?”

She spread her fingers and slid them up my stomach, sweeping out to my ribs then back down to my waist. I parted my lips, well aware of the increased pants filling the room. “Okay.” I whispered. Regina shifted down to sit on my thighs, curling her fingers around the waistband of my boxers.

“So the other thing...” she said, sliding her knuckles across my skin. I arched into her touch, wishing that she would go a little bit lower. Please go lower. “My dads flying in next weekend and would like to have lunch.”  
“Mm, okay,” I replied, really that’s all I could come up with since my brain is short circuiting as her fingers played my body like piano and my shallow breaths became the music.  
“And he wants to meet…with us.” Oh, I see.  
“Yea-yea, th-that’s fine.” my hips jerked when she hit one of many tickle spots. Slowly her hands left my skin and I groaned, knowing this conversation required my undivided attention. I sat up, resting my hands behind me and nodded once I felt the heat leave my cheeks. 

“You know me so well.” Regina said with a smirk.  
“Well I really want to continue where we left off so…” I shrugged my shoulders causing her to giggle. “But, uh, your dad.”  
“Right, yes, my dad. He really wants to meet since he hasn’t gotten the chance. My mom won’t be there.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because she never comes with him on business trips.”

A frown tugged at my bottom lip while my eyebrows furrowed. “So he has to sneak behind his wife’s back to see his own daughter?” I questioned, I do not understand their family dynamic. It literally makes no sense.  
“Their relationship is complicated babe.”  
“Right-wait,” I tilted my head to the side. “did you just call me babe? In, like, normal conversation?” Pretty sure she just called me babe. Why the fuck am I cheesing so hard about that?  
“Did I?” she asked, moving back, sitting on my lap, and wrapping her legs around my back. “We’ll come back to that, now, you were saying...” she urged, lacing her fingers behind my neck.  
“Yes, it’s none of my business obviously, and correct me if I’m wrong-it seems like your dad is scared of your mom.”

Her lips pursed and brown eyes fell to the comforter. “Yea, it’s-he’s, they’re...”  
“Hey,” I reached out and curled my fingers under her chin, turning her head to face me. “you don’t have to say anything about it. Like I said, it’s none of my business.”  
“It’s not that I don’t want to say anything, I just don’t know what to say.” her once energetic pupils were now dim, outlined by flat brown iris’s. “Zelena and I are aware of their relationship or lack there of and if dad felt he could leave I’m sure he would.”  
“Could leave?” I’m confused, he’s a grown ass man. If he wants to leave, then leave. It’s simple right?   
“He got really sick when I was in high school, meningitis. Business was booming for him, a lot depended on him making coherent decisions and he couldn’t. At the time, mom had known everything there was to know, dad had taught her how taught her all the ins and outs. She was deeply immersed in the financial aspect of things, making great business decisions when it came to market. In fact, I think she’s the reason he made so much money.”  
“So is this one of those he signed everything over and then she started feeling herself?”

Regina chuckled, pressing her forehead against mine. “Feeling herself?”  
“Yea, her ego got huge and she thinks she’s untouchable.” My hands found her thighs, squeezing gently as I made my way up her legs.  
“Ah, well yes he signed his accounts over as well as a few other business.”  
“So why didn’t she give it back. He obviously got better and there had to be something protecting him.”  
“It’s not that she didn’t want to give it back.” she took in a low breath of air. “It started with small stuff, forgetting where he put his wallet, leaving the television on, walking into a room and forgetting what he was there for, things people normally forget. Which is why we didn’t really think anything of it. But then it got worse. Forgetting to pick us up from school, leaving the stove on, booking meetings then no showing, buying the same pair of shoes sixteen times. Followed by the slurred speech, the massive headaches, the lack of coordination, and his vision was going, and then came the seizures. We thought things would get better after he ‘recovered’ from the meningitis, but they only seemed to get worse. Mom and dad came to a decision that she would officially take control over everything, it just made sense.”

Brushing my thumb across her cheek I moved my hand, combing my fingers through her hair. “How is he now? I didn’t notice anything you just described when we were at Roland’s Family Picnic.”  
“Now he’s better. He still has moments of brain fog but hasn’t had a seizure in six years, he can enunciate words again, his vision has improved.” she drew her head back far enough to look in my eyes.  
“So if he’s better, why doesn’t he take his ‘accounts’, or whatever, back?” I questioned. Regina shrugged her shoulders.  
“You got me there. I think it has something to do with mom being better than dad at this. Dad taught Zelena and I how to read the market, mom taught us how to make money and keep it. Although, I believe this is where the rift in their relationship stems from. Maybe she resents him for forcing her into this, she wanted someone with money but I don’t think she anticipated actually working for it.”

Oh Cora, be that as it may I still don’t feel sorry for that woman. Regina’s dad, definitely, but I don’t feel bad for Cora. “So what you’re saying is, if he leaves her. He’s got to start over?”  
“They haven’t actually said that but I would say yes. I’m not sure he wants to start over, or be alone. Truthfully I don’t think my mom wants to be alone either, so they have an understanding, they tolerate each other, they are the perfect...roommates.”

Damn, that’s depressing as fuck.

“Wow. I’m sorry Regina. I’m happy your dad is better now. He must’ve had some awesome doctors.”  
“No,” she chuckled. “He smokes some really good weed.”

My eyes widened.

Speechless.

I’m fucking speechless.

“Don’t be so surprised. Not sure if you’re aware but there’s a really big cannabis movement going on right now.” she replied teasingly but still I can’t respond. It’s not the weed that surprises me it’s the fact that any form of the Mills family, except Zelena, smoking anything shocks me. “The pills and treatments weren’t working, there was always a side effect, and pill for the side effect, well that pill had side effect so they gave him another one, so on and so forth. A good friend of his told him about the medicinal properties of weed and yea, through that my dad became my dad again. He started smiling, laughing, joking, eating, enjoying life again.”

How did I know none of this? 

“Do you…?” I questioned, hearing my voice raise an octave. Her teeth shined in the dark room as she swayed back and forth.  
“I dabble in the herbal refreshments from time to time.”

What. The. Fuck.

First of all, did she just say herbal refreshments?   
Second, how did I not know this.

“From time to time like all the time or do you actually mean from time to time.” I asked.  
“I think if I did it all the time you’d notice by now. Does that bother you?”  
“No, not at all. You weren’t, like, trying to hide it from me?”  
“No, of course not honey.” Honey? Ugh, the pet names should not be making me feel this warm and fuzzy. “I only see my parents maybe, twice a year and I only do it with him. It’s not some huge part of my life or anything. Plus, if I was trying to hide it I wouldn’t have mentioned anything in the first place.” She pressed her forehead against mine. “But I’m not. Are you sure it doesn’t bother you?”  
“It doesn’t.” Really, it doesn’t. “I get it. Similar to drinking. Only socially. I just didn’t want you thinking I’d be upset and that’s why you hadn’t mentioned it before. I would actually be really intrigued to see you in this state.”  
“Have you?” she questioned, blowing right past my last sentence.  
“No. My dad being a cop puts a damper on things, but if I was at a party then maybe. If I ever went to parties...Possibly, you and I,...” I trailed off, suddenly becoming nervous.  
“We can talk about that at a much later date. Like, much later.”  
“Like 18 later?”  
“Like 21 later.”  
“But it’s an option?”  
“Let’s not get too far topic.” she replied, crinkling her nose when her smiled widened.

Laaaaaaaaame.

“What about your mom?” I pressed, I’m betting no. That woman is way too tightly wound.  
“Ha! That might be your best joke to date. She only deals with it because of my dad, it’s actually the only thing she chooses to keep her mouth shut about.”

My brain was going a thousand miles per minute. All of this information gave me an unsettling thought. She knows damn near everything about me and here I am falling for a woman I know nothing about. I mean, I know the basics: what makes her happy, upset, turned on. I can read her facial expressions and body language for the most part. I know her favorite hobbies, what food she likes, the music she listens to but I don’t know what makes Regina, Regina.

Does that make me a shitty girlfriend?

“What are you thinking about, little one?” she whispered, nudging her forehead against mine, prompting me to look at her. When our eyes met I clenched my teeth and placed my hand over her heart. As she inhaled a sharp breath I felt the drum of her heart speed up against my palm.  
“Tell me about your life.”  
“At 3:17 in the morning?” she replied, but sounded amused, maybe even excited.  
“The best conversations happen at three in the morning. Look at how much I just learned about you.” and her father, a man I am very interested to meet.

My hand fell from Regina’s chest as she rolled off me and flopped on her back, one hand thrown casually over her head while the other fell on my thigh, until I laid down. Then it rested on the crest of my hip bone.

“Where would you like me to start?”

I smiled, wondering why it took me so long to do this. “From the beginning.”  
“That will make for a long story.” she rolled her head to the side, eyes burning holes in my cheek. Lazily I drifted my gaze to her and we shared a smile.

Cliche. Corny. Disgustingly adorable. Grossly overrated. But it’s the only sentence that comes to my mind. 

“I’ve got time.”

SQ

“Since you’re not going to the dance what are your plans tonight?” Jefferson asked, throwing a grape in the air, dropping his jaw, then catching it in his mouth. He threw his arms in the air, victorious of his accomplishments. “27 in a row, beats Killian by 12.”

Belle laughed while I poked at soggy lettuce soaked in ranch dressing in the Tupperware with my plastic fork. “Probably play some video games. Mom is up north doing the Outdoor Education thing and dad works the night owl shift now. I basically have the house to myself.”  
“Not hanging out with Ms. Mills?” Killian asked, standing up and catching the 28th grape in mid air before it landed in Jefferson’s mouth.  
“Hey!-” Jefferson whined, shoving Killian off the bench.  
“No, she’ll be at the dance.” I replied, scraping the attempted salad dad tried to make for my lunch off the prongs.

Sigh.

I want mom back.

“All the more reason you should come.” Belle said, cutting her sandwich into two pieces then handed me half. Graciously I took it.  
“Thanks and no, prom is your last freebie.” I replied taking a huge bite.  
“Speaking of, how are we going to coordinate?” Jefferson asked, taking out his phone. “I saw some cute ideas on Pinterest-”  
“I don’t even know how I’m going to coordinate tomorrow’s outfit, let alone for a dance that doesn’t happen until next month.” I said, reaching up to give Killian a high five.  
“That.” he added, crumpling up his paper bag, then stacked his books. “Well my times up, going to meet Ruby and the girls at the volleyball court.”  
“Wait for us.” Jefferson said packing up his things with Belle following.  
“You coming Em?” she asked, slinging her backpack over her shoulder while her free hand held the half eaten sandwich.  
“No, you guys go ahead, with finals happening soon I need all the studying all I can get.”  
“You mean all the Regina you can get.” Killian teased, dodging my punch.

After we sent a few jokes each others way we said goodbye and there I sat at the table. With a sigh I opened my government book and began to study for the test we had next week. My phone vibrated in my pocket and when I looked I was happy my friends weren’t here to see the goofy smile.

Why are you sitting by yourself?

Glancing up, I skimmed the quad but came up empty handed.

Studying. Where are you?

Walking to the copy room, saw you on the way.

I didn’t respond, instead I stuffed down the rest of the sandwich, tossed the salad pun most definitely intended, packed my things and power walked to the copy room. The closer I got, the more hesitation slowed me down. The copy room is located in the office and it’s essentially a second teachers lounge. I know this because I T.A’d for Mrs. Banks, the lady who works the machines. It was one of the best decisions I have ever made. But as I near the door to the office I realize the horrible mistake following Regina here was. It’s not too late, I can still around-

“Hmph.” for the millionth time this year I stumble back after colliding with another poor soul. “Shit,” I cursed, shaking my head.  
“Your situational awareness really is terrible Miss Swan.” Regina’s tender voice sang. When the smoke cleared I took in her outfit. Dark gray power suit accompanied by a white blouse and white heels. A small stack of papers were tucked in between her arm and ribs with a smoothie clutched in her other hand. Fuck. Me. I mean it, fuck me. “Can you open the door for me?”

It swung open and I caught it, letting her walk in first. Talk about timing. I followed her in the quiet office, taking note of the way she acted around the other faculty members and students. A male teacher I didn’t recognize, stared her down as she spoke with the front desk supervisor. He grinned like a coyote, now, the old me would’ve been jealous but now all I can I think is ‘yea, she is hot right?’. “Emma!” I spun around to see Mrs. Banks standing by the copy room, waving me over. I left Regina, feeling her glance at me as I walked away.

“It’s been so long!” Mrs. Banks said as she wrapped me in a big hug. “How have you been? You’ve gotten taller.” she let me go but kept a firm hold on my shoulders. “Your hair is longer, just, wow. You’re all grown up.”  
“Thanks Mrs. Banks. It’s good to see you too.” She stepped to the side and walked me in the room, letting go once the door was shut behind us. “Everything is going really well.”  
“Did you get into any colleges yet?” she asked. Walking over to one of the many copy machines she slipped in a piece of paper, tapped some numbers on the keypad, and brought the machine to life.  
“No, I’m not going to college.” I replied, dropping my backpack to the floor then used my hands to lift myself on her desk.  
“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Mrs. Banks replied, frowning at the sticky note on another stack of papers. “What the fuck is he-ugh, this man.” She looked back at me with an apologetic look. “I have to go find-”  
“Mr. Freinz?” I finished for her with a smile.   
“His chicken shit handwriting. I know it’s lunch but can you stay here and make sure this doesn’t get jammed? I’ll only be, hopefully, 15 minutes or so.”  
“Yes!” I answered eagerly. Too eagerly. “I mean-sure, ya, it’s no problem.” I finished, shrugging my shoulders as if it were no big deal.  
“Oof, you’re a life saver.” Mrs. Banks wrapped in me in another very tight hug as the door to the copy room opened and Regina stepped in. Her eyebrow raised when our gazes met, and she reached a hand behind her to shut the door. ‘You cheating on me?’ she mouthed, faking an expression that had a mix of horror and amusement. Biting my lip, I held down the laughter bubbling up, hoping Mrs. Banks would let me go soon so Regina could stop.

“It’s really no problem.” I replied, wiggling out of her grasp. “Hey Ms. Mills.” I greeted and Mrs. Banks spun around.  
“Oh, Regina. Good to see you.”  
“You as well Kimberly.” she replied, giving her a beautiful smile.  
“I have to run but if you need any help, Emma is an expert.” Mrs. Banks praised before turning back to me. “15 minutes.” she said, then darted out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina didn’t say anything right away, instead she glided to another machine, lifted the top, stuck the paper on, and shut it. “I guess it’s a good thing you find me more attractive than her..” she whispered, drifting her gaze to me. I chuckled as my legs swung back and forth, grip tightening around the edge of the desk.  
“Yea, you know. I get all the teachers.” I teased, tilting my head to the side. Brown eyes glazed over and she bit her lip, battling the urge to come over here and kiss me.  
“So I see.” she giggled, turning back to the machine and tapping the keypad. “Fun plans tonight?”  
“Yea, my ass and my couch making googly eyes at the tv.” I said, checking out the tight gray slacks clinging to the back of her legs. “Who’s lucky enough to be your hot date?”  
“Zelena, although I might re-think my choice if she doesn’t stop freaking out.”  
“Mm,” I responded not really paying attention when she slid her hand in the back pocket of her pants. “What are you going to wear tonight?”  
“I haven’t decided yet.”  
“Will you send me a picture?”  
“Are we still on for tonight?” Glancing over her shoulder dark brown eyes pierced my own as a seductive smirk spread across her face.

“Yes.” Especially if that look is anything to go off of.  
“Then you will see.”  
“Really, that’s all I get?” 

Regina opened her mouth but before she could say anything the door flew open and Mrs. Banks barged in. Fucker. “Shorter than I thought. Thank you, Emma.” I nodded, biting back the groan when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. “Just in time.”  
“Well, the mile won’t run itself.” I said slipping off the desk and swooping up my backpack. “Good to see you Mrs. Banks.” Drifting my gaze back to Regina. “I’ll see you later, Ms. Mills.” that name sounding so foreign to me.  
“Until then Miss Swan.”

I couldn’t get out of that room fast enough. Until then Miss Swan. Even repeating the words in my head gives me chills. Silent promises hopefully?

SQ

Okay. Okay. Okay.

Round 2.

It’s going to be okay. It’s just her dad.

Fuck. I need I pep talk. A pep talk would be great right now but all my friends at the dance and my girlfriend is currently leaving said dance to come pick me up to have dinner with her father. So here I am, standing in front of my mirror like I have done so many times before and stared at the slim fit khakis, my navy blue button up shirt with white mini sailboats strategically placed all over, and my white vans. I look like a douche, but a hot douche.

The bright LED lights of her Porsche shined through the window spiking my nerves, when the car shut off and the door opened then closed the nausea crept in. It felt like there was a bar fight in my intestines. Her heels clicking the asphalt, then hitting the cement as she stepped on the sidewalk sounded through my cracked window. I stared at my anxious reflection one more time when the door bell rang. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

I sped down the stairs, checked for the essentials: wallet, phone, keys, and opened the door.

“Holy...” I trailed off, openly lusting over the exposed cleavage. The tight black dress ending shorter than finger length had me stuck. The muscles in her legs flexed under the shift from one foot to other and am I drooling? Yea, pretty sure I’m drooling.  
“You ready?” she asked.   
“Yea, I’m...” Regina turned away from me and walked down the two steps, drifting my eyes to zero in on that luscious ass. “You can stare at me later.” she called over her shoulder, kicking me in high gear. I stepped out, locked up the house then jogged after her, slipping my arm around her waist and falling into step. We fit together so well, like butter on a pop tart, peanut butter and jelly, Jane Fonda and Lily Tomlin.  
“Francis!” I shouted, spotting him leaning against the driver side door.  
“Miss Swan.” he smiled, bowing to me. His hand reached for the passenger door, tugging on the handle and opening it for us. Regina let me slide in first, this time I took the middle seat, thoroughly enjoying the smirk on her face as she sat down, closing the door behind her.

“You look really cute tonight.” she whispered, sliding the seat belt across her chest and after the click, placed a hand on my thigh. Tingles and goosebumps made their presence when a smell I didn’t recognize wafted under my nose.  
“Thanks.” I mumbled, blushing under the heated gaze. “New perfume?” I asked, snapping the seat belt across my waist.  
“You noticed?” why does she sound so genuinely surprised, yes I noticed.  
“Yup.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Definitely.” I said, turning my head, feeling her breath across my face as I did so. Immediately she kissed me but it was gentle. I attempted to deepen it but she resisted, tightening her lips before taking them off of mine.  
“Can’t get too excited. It’s only a 20 minute drive.” she teased, brushing her thumb over my crinkled eyebrows.  
“20 minutes is plenty of time.”  
“Not it’s not.” she countered, and yea, she’s right. Even though I’ve only experienced it with her a handful of times it was longer than 20 minutes.

Muttering cursewords under my breath I focused my attention on Francis, who was humming the song playing from the radio and bobbing his head back and forth.

“So Francis, tell me about yourself. How long have you known the Mills family?” His gaze met mine through the rear view mirror before turning his attention back to the road.  
“I’ve known Henry for over 20 years-” Okay, time to multi-task. I kept one ear on the conversation and tuned the other to the woman sitting next to me. I reached my hand over, casually placing it on the inside of thigh, just above her knee. I sharp intake of air brought a smile to myself, which was perfect because Francis had just made a joke “… ‘he walked passed a fish market, took a hard sniff, and said ‘hello ladies’ and that is how I knew we’d be friends for life.”  
“That joke is amazing, I will have to remember that one.” I replied through chuckles, sliding my hand higher up her leg. Brown hair flew as her head whipped towards me, however, I kept my attention on Francis. “So if you don’t mind me asking, how did you end up working for him?”  
“I don’t mind at all. Ya see, I caught some trouble awhile back and couldn’t find a job, Ms. Mill’s father gave me an opportunity.” Francis said, leaning to the left as he turned the steering wheel.   
“Wow, that’s very nice of him.” I replied, trying to cover up the nerves as the heat from Regina’s entrance stroked across my fingers. Her legs began to quiver, tiny bumps rose under my touch, followed by her hand lifting off my leg to cover mine, halting my advancements. Crossing one leg over the other, she removed her hold before trapping my fingers in between her thighs.

Ohhhh fuck.

Lifting her right arm, Regina wrapped it around my shoulders, leaning her forehead against the side of my face. I ignored her hot breaths caressing my cheek, swallowed the dry lump in my throat and returned to the conversation at hand.

“So tell me about you, Miss Swan. You’re graduating soon right?” Francis asked, his kind eyes meeting mine again.  
“Yes, in June.” I replied, gently tugging my hand from between her thighs but the harder I pulled the more she clamped down. Jesus, she could easily break a watermelon.  
“Do you really think I didn’t know what you were trying to do?” she quietly taunted, twirling the end of my loosely curled hair around her fingers.  
“That is fantastic. Any plans?” he continued, oblivious to the turn of the tables in the back seat.  
“Keep talking.” Regina urged, pulling on my hair.  
“But-” I whispered.  
“Keep. Talking.” her tongue flicked out and caught my ear lobe and my fingers dug into the meat of her thigh, in which responded by groaning lowly. 

“I-uh-” cough, “yes, very fantastic.” I fumbled out.   
“Fantastic indeed.” she purred, her sultry voice causing a collision of tingles and hot flashes under my skin.  
“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Francis asked.  
“I miss you little one-”  
“N-no.” I stuttered.  
“-And not in a I want to see you more way, which I do, but I miss feeling your body pressed against mine-” I’m loosing it.  
“Only child huh? At least you get all the attention.” Francis continued as Regina’s hand kept moving closer to the firm outline in my pants. Thank the Universe this button up shirt is long.  
“-you have no idea how much I want to stick my hand-”  
“Something like that.” I laughed, nervous as fuck that she was actually about to touch me. Mostly because I know I won’t last long. I’m barely keeping it together as it is.  
“Can’t be that bad, right?” Okay Francis, we can stop this conversation now.  
“-down your pants, and-”  
“N-o, not all bad.” I arched my back as her fingers crawled up leg, so close to my cock.  
“-touch-”  
“Regina...” I panted harshly.  
“-you.”  
“And we’re here.” Francis announced, slowing the car down to a stop. After turning off the vehicle he stepped out and once the door was shut I let out a long breath of air.

“That was so fucked up.” I mumbled, waiting for her smart ass response. “Regina?” I shifted my gaze to her. Wide, hazy, dominant pupils stared at me, her iris’s were almost non existent. I hadn’t seen this look in awhile, like since that night after the winter dance. Francis opened her door, without saying a word she unbuckled her seat belt and slid out of the car. Confused and horny, I removed the belt from my waist and stepped out in the crisp air. The area was lit up with lights, people buzzed around us and the smell of food consumed my senses. 

“You ladies have a good night. Text me when you are close to done Ms. Mills.”  
“Thank you Francis.” Regina said, handing him a rolled up bill. With lots of thanks he accepted it, bid us farewell and got back in his car. “Ready?” she asked, holding her out, palm up.  
“I think so.” I placed my hand in hers, letting her pull me inside the restaurant.

Fancy. Fancy. Fancy. I’ll never get use to this. Men in three piece suits chatting with their wives that sparkled like chandeliers. I mean come on, do you really need more than one ring per finger? Do you even need a ring per finger?

“Welcome to Giuseppe’s, reservation or walk in?” the hostess greeted with a fake smile. The Friday night rush seems to be getting to her.  
“Reservation, Mills.” Regina said.  
“Oh, yes, right this way.” she said, grabbing two menus and leading us through candle lit tables. I expected a booth. Maybe a closed off booth. Not a private patio, with a fire pit, accompanied by real furniture. Like a real couch, with real chairs, and a real table, as if we were at someone’s house. Okay so it’s patio furniture, I could be over exaggerating. Slightly.  
“Regina!” her dad said, standing up from the couch, arms wide, and a smile that shined out the sun.  
“Hey dad.” she replied, releasing my hand and wrapping him in a big hug. “You look good.”  
“Feeling better every day.” 

The hostess politely excused herself and when he let go his eyes landed on me. “Emma, it’s good to see you again.” He stepped up to me, unsure if a hug or a handshake would do. I was mad at the world the last time he saw me.  
“You to Mr. Mills.” I said, giving him a gentle hug.  
“Please, call me Henry.” And already I can tell this interaction with her family is going to be very different from the last one. “I hope you girls are ready to eat.” Henry let go but kept his arm over my shoulders. “I have the chef preparing something special for us.”

SQ

“I was nine years old!” Regina defended, placing a hand on her chest.  
“Okay, but, Alyssa Milano?” I repeated, hearing my laugh echo in the quiet neighborhood.  
“1998 Alyssa Milano.” she corrected. 

We swayed up the path to my door as I continued to tease my girlfriend on all the juicy tidbits I received this evening. 

“I’m not saying she’s unattractive, I just didn’t think she’d be your type.” I took the dreaded step to my door, knowing this amazing evening was coming to a close.  
“The only type I have goes by the name of Emma Swan.”  
“Good answer.” A low laugh fell from my lips as I leaned against the door, locking our eyes. “I had a really great time with you. Tell your dad I said thank you, for everything.”  
“I will do that.” She smiled, then took a half step towards me. She raised her hand and soft fingers tucked strands of hair behind my ear. “Thank you for joining us. Your presence is much appreciated.” her touch lingered under my ear and I closed my eyes, wishing she’d never stop.  
“Do you want to come in?” I asked, figuring the answer would be no.

“Francis has to get back.” she replied, trailing her fingers along my jaw.  
“I can take you home.” Lifting my heavy eyelids, I parted my lips, capturing her finger in between my teeth when it was close enough.  
“You make a convincing argument. But your dad-” I flicked my tongue across her fingers, hearing the words get sucked from her chest.  
“He doesn’t get home until 4:30 in the morning. It’s only 11.” I said after letting her hand fall from my mouth. “Please?” I begged.

She raised an eyebrow, studying my body language, inhaling through her nose. “I’ll meet you inside.” Yes! Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.   
“Sounds like a plan.” I said, fumbling for my key. She winked, spun around and sashayed to Francis. Once I was safely inside my house I ran upstairs and began frantically cleaning my room. Not that there was much to clean, but compared to Regina’s house, my room is-

“You know your 17, you’re allowed to have dirty room.” I whipped my body around to see Regina resting her shoulder against the door frame.  
“Oh, that was fast.” I replied, dropping the t shirt hanging from my fingers. “Do you want something more comfortable to wear?” I offered. Pushing herself off the frame, she glided to my bed and ran her hand along the comforter when she was close.  
“I would love that.”  
“Great,” I replied, walking to my closet and sifting through the clothes. My bed creaked, and I find myself quickly regretting the offer I extended. Because I want her, so fucking bad. “Shorts and shirt?”   
“That’s fine.”

Yanking the clothes off the hanger, I stumbled out, heading to my bed. With them balled up at the end I held out my hand. Her hungry gaze met mine sending rapid fire of tingles through my body and when our fingertips brushed it seemed as if the air was sucked from my chest. As if her body was attached to a string she stood up, inches from me. In an agonizingly slow pace she spun around, cupped her hair and pulled it over to one side, revealing the zipper to her dress. She wants me to undress her? 

I gripped the zipper and pulled down, biting the inside of my cheek as her smooth skin peeked out from under the fabric. Her hand fell from her hair, arms hung limp by her side as her head fell forward. My fingers hooked around the fabric, sliding it over her shoulders. Regina shuddered when I slid the sleeves down her arms, automatically I leaned forward ghosting my lips over her skin. “Take it off.” she begged, slipping her arms of out the holes, and I complied without pause. I placed a kiss on the junction of her neck and shoulder, pushing the dress over her ass. Regina Mills is standing in my room with no bra, a thong and heels. My fingers played along her hip bone, moaning when she pressed herself against my groin. Snaking my hands up her body, I stopped them at her shoulders urging her to turn around. 

When she did I thought I would crumble, but surprisingly I’m standing my ground in all this and there’s only one thought one my mind. Slowly I dropped to my knees, pausing at the strained nipple, taking it in between my lips. Her fingers threaded through my hair only spurring my movements and I grazed over it then bit down, feeling her arch against my mouth. I moved across her chest, showing attention to the other nipple before finding balance on my knees, holding her unwavering gaze. My fingers curled around the thin string of her thong, rolling it down her legs to rest with her dress at her ankles. Her clit glistened as her heady scent smacked me across my face, causing me to lick my lips. The same look in her eyes I had encountered in the car stared down at me. Dark, black, determined. She was horny as fuck. Knowing this sent waves of arousal to my core, sparking my severe want for what’s dripping in front of me. Her hand slid in my hair, electric currents seemed to pulse through my body as I began to drag my tongue across her clit.

Regina’s legs buckled as her grip tightened in my hair, steadying herself but I didn’t give her chance to recover before flicking her clit again. “Fuck, Emma.” she whispered taking a wider stance. Repeatedly I brushed against her clit eliciting heavy pants and throaty moans that went straight to my dick. She flowed in my mouth like a waterfall and after awhile I found myself, just sitting there on my knees as she moved her hips against my face. A sharp pull on my hair combined with the downward force of Regina’s bundle of nerves, mixed with her taste had me stuck in a lust filled daze. My fingers slid up her thigh and to her entrance, smirking at the way her body shook when I started using the tip of my finger to tease her. 

Hips bucked wildly, an ever growing smirk crossing her face when I took her clit in between my lips while sliding two fingers inside of her. She moaned slowly, hunching over and gripping the top of my shoulder with free hand. “Yehs...” she hissed out, gripping the back of my head and the top of my shoulder. My eyes fluttered shut as rolled my tongue against her, the slick sound of my fingers curling in and out of her filled my room. I flicked my tongue in no particular order, randomly sliding in between her folds which appeared to drive her crazy as she gushed over my fingers. Taking a chance I looked up to see her back arched, head thrown back, mouth hanging open as jumbled words rolled off her lips.

It didn’t take long for Regina’s hips to start erratically canting, rough breaths of air puffing out of her lungs, while her body trembled from the impending orgasm. Her walls began to contract around my thrusting fingers, each time her continuous moans raising an octave. Then with a beautiful arch of her spine, her silent cry filled my room as she climaxed above me. I continued licking her sensitive clit, slipping my fingers out of her, roaming over shaky, toned thighs.

“Wait-wait, Emma.” she urged, gently pushing me away from her.  
“No,” I said shooting her a defiant glare. “I’m not done.”  
“Little one, I’m-”  
“Lay down.” I interjected.

She looked down at me, loosening the hold she had on my hair and cupped my cheek.

“No, it’s your turn now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, that no one is smoking in this story because that’s not what this fic is about. So ya know, don’t freak out. Not sure what everyone’s opinions are on the subject but personally I have zero problem with it, although I do come from a long line of hippies so I may be biased. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! For those who celebrate Thanksgiving enjoy your time! For those that it’s just another Thursday keep grinding!


	32. Chapter 32

What the…

Buzz…

Is there a bee in my room?

Buzz…

My eyelids fluttered open and through the haze I tried to find the irritating little shit that was fucking up my sleep. I rubbed my eyes to clear the cobwebs then scoped out my room. Buzz… I looked to the right and found my phone vibrating on top of my rickety nightstand. Grumbling under my breath, I slid my arm out the covers, reached over, and rolled my eyes at the three text messages from the person I’d never thought I’d be hanging out with and if you would have told me six months ago this was going to be the nature of our relationship by the end of the year I would’ve laughed in your face.

Ethan (3)

Don’t forget to bring your controller today…

Also I unlocked more weapons so we’ll have options. Hope your ready to blow up some zombies

You’re off at 4 right? It’s your turn to buy and there’s this awesome waffle shop next to your job. They serve them ALL DAY! So you know, original waffle, strawberries and whip cream on the side please. That way you don’t need to ask me later.

“Fuck your waffles.” I mumbled, placing my cell back on the night stand and slipping under the covers again. The only problem, I’m wide awake now. Stupid Ethan. It’s only 7:14, on a Saturday. Plus Regina and I went to bed really late last night, or, I guess you could say, this morning. She tried to get me off, she really did, and as usual, she didn’t play fair. I held my ground though, and after she came for the fourth time with her legs shaking around my head, she went night night. Like, right away. A smile crossed my face and dropped my gaze to her sleeping figure. She was face up with the left side of her face smashed into the pillow and her right arm was thrown over her head giving me some nice side boob action in the tank top she was wearing. I should look away, but I can’t. You’d think I would have had enough.

As quietly as I could I rolled on my side, lifting up the sheets to see if she had slept the whole night without underwear. 

She had.

Slithering under the covers I was pleased to see Regina made this easier with her legs already spread. I continued making my way to the destination that lay in between her thighs, pausing every so often to listen to her breath, although creepy it was mostly to make sure she was still asleep. It’s humid under here, a little warm, slightly suffocating. How do people stay down here for so long? But as I get situated and her smell wafts under my nose I don’t really care that I can’t get enough air to my lungs. Slowly, I slid my arms under her knees, gently lifting her legs up. The muscles began to jerk at the movement and Regina’s tired grunt reached my ears. She tried to move her legs but my hands were planted on the mattress and before she could wake up I dropped my head, stuck out my tongue, and ran the flat of it over her clit. 

Her body jerked wildly and she sucked in a sharp breath of air. Soon the covers were flung off my body and sleepy brown eyes stared down at me. “Well, good morning...” her raspy voice was something I’d never heard. She sounded like she smoked a thousand pack of cigarettes. Jesus, it was such a turn on. Using the tip of my tongue I circled her clit in a turtle like pace watching her eyes make friends with back of her skull. “Oh yes, very good morning.” she whispered combing her fingers through my tangled hair. I kept a firm and steady rhythm as I licked up her bundle, giving it the attention it deserves and Regina bucked her hips in pleasure, digging her fingernails in the base of my skull. She held back the noises with every gentle flick, but when I wrapped my lips around the sensitive nerves and began to suck, I pulled the most desperate, hungry, muffled cry from her. Regina’s free hand snaked under shirt, cupped her breast and the movement underneath the fabric told me she was teasing her nipple. Moans vibrated against my throat while I watched her fondle her breasts, in turn, increasing the undulating rotation of her hips and feeling her push me against as her grip tightened in my hair in attempt to keep me close. 

She said chanted my name in a low, heated, tone, and I did my best to reply by using actions instead of words. I gently scraped my teeth over, flicked my tongue to soothe it, and licked in between her folds, each time her back arched higher off the bed, her ankles now crossed behind my back, thighs trembling against my face, and finally-

“Emma, you awake in there?” Oooh shit. Both of us froze like statues at the sound of my dad’s voice on the other side of the door. Regina’s body still trembled as I shook off her grip, untangling myself from her legs and sat up, staring at the knob like a deer in headlights. “Emma?”  
“Shit, you have to go.” I whispered but received a less than enthusiastic look from my girlfriend. “I’m serious...” I said, scrambling off the bed as a heavy knock hit the door.  
“I can hear you. I’m up, no need to keep quiet. I’m going to make some breakfast, special requests?”

Ugh, he sounded so cheery. Won’t be the case when he finds out Regina stayed the night. I slipped on my sweats and chucked the thong and dress she wore last night at her. She caught them and swung her legs off the bed, but had a hard time standing up.

“Are you okay?” I slid the shirt over my head then walked to her side of the bed to help her get dressed.  
“I’m sore.” she replied, louder than I wanted. Apparently being half asleep and on the brink of an orgasm makes for one cranky Regina.  
“Ssh...”

She stepped in the dress and I slid it over her hips as I answered dad, “Uh, nothing that requires you cooking with eggs.” I joked, hoping it wouldn’t sound too suspicious before turning back to Regina and pointing to the window. An eyebrow raised, arms folded across her chest, and when her hip cocked out to the side the possibility hit that I might be going out that window.   
“Ah, it seems you woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.” dad praised. Yea, you could say that.  
“I’m not crawling out the window.” Regina hissed.  
“It’ll be fine, just text me when you get home.” Why is she making this difficult? “That’s what happens when you get a lot of sleep dad.” This two conversations thing at once is for the fucking birds.  
“And please tell me Emma, how will I get home?” okay, raspy voice when she’s irritated, not so awesome.  
“What do you mean how you will get home, you get in your car and-” Oh yea.  
“Mhm.” Regina vocalized through pursed lips.

“Ah, there’s that teenage attitude.” he called. “I’ll meet you downstairs.” Yes, please do that.

We waited until his footsteps faded before letting out a breath.

“So, any more fantastic ideas?” Regina sarcastically spit out. I narrowed my eyes at her, titling my head to the side to see if I can read her tense body language.  
“I’ll get you home.” lifting my hand I cupped the side of her arm, squeezing softly. “And I’ll finish what I started once I get you there.”  
“What if I take care of it before then, I mean, who knows how long I’ll be up here...” the words came out like silk dipped in honey. She swayed out of my grasp, gaze steady on mine as she slithered back out of her dress. Dark, wanting eyes dropped to my cock, the hard on very much visible. Her seduction knows no bounds, and when she sat down on my bed, hands planted firmly behind her, breasts pushed out, with those full lips, and large pupils, I fucking lost it.

I jumped her. 

Literally, I pounced.

And she was ready, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me in for sloppy kiss. Our tongues were trapped in a heated duel, only breaking when my nails scratched along her ribs. I pulled back to her displeasure and began peppering her jaw with chaste kisses. “Yes...” and God, her voice makes my eardrums pulse. I pressed my warms lips to her throat and sucked on her pulse point, taking a bit of the soft flesh in my mouth. Nimble fingers clutched the hem of my shirt, pushing it up my back so it rested on my shoulder blades. I scraped my teeth over the hopefully bruised point then brushed over it with my tongue, feeling her hips jerk against mine, shivering at the small noises she made as I kissed my way back up her neck then dipped my tongue in her mouth.

My body hummed with arousal, even just the brush of fabric over my aching cock has me struggling to stay in control. Regina arched below me, sliding one hand to my breast and trailing the fingertips of her other down the side of my stomach. Now it was her to tear her mouth away from mine, taking in shallow breaths as my lips found the way back to the raw spot on her neck. 

“I need to feel your breasts against mine, Emma. Heaving-” and where is this little bit of dirty talk coming from? Tilting my head to the side I smirked against her skin.  
“I want to-”  
“EMMA?!” Faaack! My dad...my fucking dad. I sat up, dropping my head back and sent out a few choice words before responding loud enough for him to hear me.  
“Yes?!”  
“Breakfast is ready, nothing with eggs!” he shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Warm hands hit my thighs and her fingers drummed against me, dragging my gaze from the ceiling I looked down at Regina’s flushed face. “You have really pretty eyes.” Regina commented, slowly reaching up and cupping my cheek. I blushed, leaning in to the palm of her hand. “You’re so beautiful.” she continued, and my cheeks burned from the blush deepening.  
“What are you doing?” I asked, covering her hand with mine. She shrugged her shoulders as a content smile spread across her lips and a grateful expression settled on her face.  
“Just looking.” she murmured, bringing me down and meeting me half way for a simple kiss. “You should go eat.”  
“I was trying to.” Grazing my nose against hers, I pecked her lips again. The light giggle she let out fueled my happy mood. “Ugh,” I sighed, nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck and enjoying the faint patterns she painted on my back, “I can’t wait until we get our own place.”

Regina stilled below me, her hands paused mid rotation.

Wait, did I just say that out loud?

“I mean-” Using my hands, I lifted myself up. “-that’s not, I didn’t mean to assume we would-I was just-”  
“Maybe you should go have breakfast.” Regina said, ceasing my immature rambling. I nodded and rolled off her, landing flat on my back.  
“Did I upset you?” From the corner of my eye I saw her head turn to face me.  
“No Emma, not at all.” 

But it felt like it, and I didn’t know what to say after that. So I slipped off my bed, got dressed, made promises that I would return with food, and left. 

Sometimes I feel like I should insert my foot in my mouth before I speak. Can’t wait until we get our own place. Such a ridiculous, stereotypical lesbian thing to say. Like, ‘hey, I know our relationship is already forbidden and we haven’t really gotten the chance to date, but still, let’s move in together’. Now she’s probably freaked out, thinking once again we moved too fast for our little hearts to handle.

The fuck Emma.  
Way to backtrack.

“There she is.” dad gleamed as I walked in the kitchen, smelling bacon and toast, two things that he shouldn’t fuck up too bad. Though, a salad is not that hard to make and yet instead of salad I got a smoothie. A ranch dressing smoothie.

Cringe.

“Good morning.” I said, suffocating under the tight bear hug he likes to give.  
“Morning sweetie.” he replied, placing a quick kiss on my forehead.  
“What’s got you all dressed up?” I questioned, surprised that he’s already in normal clothes instead of pajamas.  
“Well,” he spun away from me, walking to the cabinets, and grabbed a plate. “I thought after breakfast you and I could go for a ride.”

I took a piece of bacon off the paper towel he laid them on and raised an eyebrow. “You mean…?”  
“Yup. It’s a nice day, you’re mom is out of town. Great opportunity for some father daughter bonding.” He handed me my plate complete with tons of bacon and three slices of toast. It was as if he knew I was eating for two. Shit, did he know?  
“That sounds really awesome.” I started, working up the courage to hurt his feelings, “But-”

A loud ringtone buzzed in the kitchen, vibrating my eardrums and not in a good way.

“Hold that thought.” he said, reaching for his phone that sat on the counter. “Swan,” so formal. “Right now? Are you sure it can’t wait-okay...fine, yes, I’ll see you soon.” Dad glanced back at me, and I could see the apology in his eyes. “That was work.” he frowned, as if the words tasted foul as he spoke.   
“That’s okay. There’s plenty of time.” I did my best to look disappointed but man, was I lucky.   
“Hey-” he curled his fingers under my chin, bringing my eyes to his. “We’ll do it soon.” After a quick kiss to my temple, he grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, and hurried out the door.

Well…

That was fairly uneventful.

Guess it’s time to face the girlfriend. Dragging my feet across the kitchen floor, I made my way to the foyer and took the first step on the stairs when the squeak that my door made when it was being opened sounded through the house. Tilting my head up I saw Regina at the top of the stairs, she looked just as beautiful as last night. Maybe more. She took the steps slow, sliding her hand down the banister while the other clutched her purse and phone.

We caught eyes and I refused to look away, focusing on the deep, black gaze coming towards me. She stopped on the step above mine, hovering in the most teasing of ways. There’s was something about classy Regina, with faded makeup, and messy curly hair that just did something to me. 

“Heard your dad leave. I ordered a rideshare.” her crisp tone didn’t match the unadulterated twinkle behind the only bit of dark brown iris visible.  
“Oh, um, okay.” I replied, furrowing my eyebrows and leaning back an inch. “Are you sure I didn’t-” suddenly hot lips crashed against mine and I stumbled back, dropping the plate and hearing it crash to the ground. Regina roughly pushed me against the wall, dipping her tongue in my mouth, dropped her belongings, and slid her hands all over my body. She pulled away before the shock of it all wore off, chuckling at my dazed look.  
“I’ll see you soon.”  
“Are you asking me or telling me in a nice way?” I slurred out.  
“I’m telling you in away that sounds like I’m asking nicely.” she replied and a quiet ding followed her words. “Til then, little one.” her lips grazed across mine, then came the soft, barely there kiss that spoke volumes. “I love you.” she whispered, picked up her phone and purse, then walked out of the house.

So much for staying in control.

But what should I expect?

After all, she is, Regina Mills.

SQ

“I’m thinking this one...” Ruby said, gripping the hanger and holding the dress to her body. I refrained from making a face of disapproval, instead pulled my lips in and nodded.  
“It’s...okay.” I forced out, receiving an eye roll from Ruby.  
“Emma this is the millionth dress we’ve been through.” she said, exhausted and annoyed at my indecisiveness. It’s not my fault, nobody asked her to come with me today.  
“Okay, what about this one?” I asked, it wasn’t fancy. Just a plan strapless dress.  
“We’re getting warmer...” She replied, placing the one she was holding back on the rack and dragged me to the dressing room. 

It had been a long time since Ruby and I had hung out and with her getting accepted at some design school in Paris our time together has been shortened. 

“How are you and Ms. Mills?” she asked as we stepped in the fitting room and she closed the door.  
“You can call her Regina.” I joked, taking my phone, wallet, and keys out of my pockets so I could slip off my pants.  
“It’s too weird.” she replied, shaking her head. She sat down on the bench and nibbled on her bottom lip. Her eyes glazed over as she stared blankly at the wall. Ruby has been a little off today, for one she’s quiet, and if you know Ruby quiet is not a word she knows. Two, she’s been very closed off, by this I mean, no hugs, no kisses to the cheek, no nothing. Third, she didn’t eat her lunch today.   
“We’re good, I think. Are you okay?” I asked, sliding my jeans down and stepping out of them.  
“What do you mean you think?” she didn’t offer an answer to my second question.

“I mean everything seems fine but not at the same time.” 

Her blue eyes met mine and a frown tugged on her lips, “I don’t understand. Also, nothing is wrong. Now, let’s see how this dress looks.” Deflecting, not a good sign. She stood up, slipped the dress off the hanger, patiently waiting for me to finish taking off my clothes. After I pulled the shirt over my head she let me use her shoulder for balance as I stepped in.   
“Well I made a comment about us moving in together a couple weeks ago and I’m not sure if I upset her or not.” We slid it up, and fuck it was tighter than I thought, and what’s this breeze I’m feeling.  
“Then just ask.” As Ruby helped secure my breasts I dropped my gaze and noticed a slit that ended just under my hip. Mm, pretty sure this goes against the dress code, but if Regina can do it…  
“No, because I don’t want her to feel...I don’t know. Never mind. It sounds dumb now that I’m saying it out loud.”

“It doesn’t sound dumb, but if you think she’s upset then talk to her.” The zipper rose and I was transformed. Well sort of, we won’t know how it’ll look until the day of but so far, I’m digging it.   
“See that’s the problem, like she doesn’t seem off but something seems off.”

An exasperated sigh was heard behind me. “Are you sure you’re just not looking for a reason?” She placed her hands on my shoulders. “I’m just gonna say it now, you look really hot and I think you should buy this one.” Ruby praised, spinning me around so we were face to face. Her eyes roamed over my hair, then my face, and finally my neck. “We can do some loose curls, a little bit of make up, and I think I have a necklace that will match perfectly.”  
“I’ll have to tuck but I think we found it. And maybe you’re right, I should just let it go.” I smiled broadly and she let one form on her lips, but it wasn’t real, it didn’t reach her clear, caribbean blue eyes. “Dude, what is wrong?”  
“Like I said, nothing.”  
“Ruby just tell me.” I pleaded and when her brows returned to its relaxed position I knew she’d given in.”  
“Sit down.” she said, getting comfortable on the bench. I followed apprehensively, because yea I want to know what’s up but she looks really nervous right now. “Okay, so I’ve been holding off on telling you this...”

I straightened my back, interlocked my fingers and circled my thumb around the other. Ruby gazed over my tense state and placed a hand on my knee, squeezing reassuringly. There was a light thumping from the dressing room to the right of us, and giggles floated through the gaps separating the tiny changing rooms.

“Gross.” Ruby pointed her finger in the direction of the now moans and rolled her eyes. I want to agree with her but if Regina and I were in there then we’d probably be doing the same thing. So I pushed out my lips, raised both eyebrows and nodded, rocking back and forth. “Sorry,” she quickly mumbled, scanning the tiny details of her hands. “Where was I?”  
“You were about to tell me something you don’t want to tell me.” I teased, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Yea, right. So you know Paris, right?” Oh no, she’s doing that ‘right’ thing.  
“I think they have that thing called the Eiffel Tower there?” 

Sarcasm is the best defense mechanism.

“I’m serious.” she whined, pushing my shoulder.  
“Okay, okay, I’m ready.”  
“Alright, we were at Paris, right?”  
I refrained from saying no were at the mall, “Yup.”  
“And you know our trip, right?” Ugh boy. “So, I ca-can’t, um, I won’t be able to go.”

Oh, well, that’s…a bummer.

Ruby didn’t say anything after that, her desperate eyes searching mine for any sign that I might be upset. “It’s okay, that just means we’ll have to go some other time.”

Her shoulders dropped instantly, and a smile, a real one appeared in front of me. “I’ll give the ticket back tomorrow.” I replied, standing up and turning my back to her, pointing at the zipper.  
“Oh, no I don’t want you to give the ticket back.” The creak of the bench sounded in the fitting room beside us and a woman’s laugh hit my ears.  
“I’m not going by myself.” She slid the zipper down, careful not to catch my skin.  
“Babe, you’re going.” 

She placed her chin on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist, the loose strands of her hair tickled my ear. “You’re going and you are going to love it.” she whispered, slowly swaying us from side to side. “You’re going because I’m giving you my ticket.”  
“But-”  
“And, I want you to take whoever you want.”

Wait.

“You can’t be serious. Ruby that’s so much money, hell even changing your flight is damn near impossible.” I countered, she went from we’re not going, to you’re going, to you’re going with whoever you want, though we both know who that is.  
“It’s refundable.”  
“I-I...” I nothing. I tugged on her arms, loosening her grip so I could spin around and face her. “I...”

Speechless.

A wolfish grin lifted the corners of her mouth, showing off her teeth.

“I still have to talk to my parents about going.” I replied, finally recovering from the disbelief.  
“You haven’t talked to them yet? What are you waiting for?” Ruby almost scolded, bopping my nose with her finger.  
“I know, I know. I will.”  
“Tonight. The Big Swans are cool and all, but uh, going out of the country with a woman in which you have a complicated relationship with...you might want to give them some time to think about it.”  
“Well it wasn’t suppose to be with a woman in which I have a complicated relationship with.” I teased, sticking my tongue out. “But in all seriousness, thank you Ruby. Really.”  
“Of course.” her words were sincere and I don’t know why, but I feel myself getting misty. Maybe it’s because this is probably our last time really hanging out. Things are starting to sink in, Ruby isn’t like everyone one else who is max an eight hour drive away, she’s leaving, actually leaving. “Guess I’ll just have to find another hot blonde to take with me to Santorini.”  
“How dare you! Trading me off so easily.”

We shared a laugh until a loud ‘thud’ silenced us followed by a guy saying ‘ouch’. This only fueled our laughter and we were crying, even after I was back in my regular clothes. We stepped out the room in a fit of giggles, wiping the tears from our eyes as we stumbled to the register.

“But you know, this means you must send me pictures.” Ruby stated. The young man took the dress and swiped the tag across the scanner. A permanent frown matched his ruffled hair and crinkled clothes.  
“Ooh, maybe I can send you one of the airplane pictures.” I said, reaching for my wallet, waiting for the financial damage from Frowny McFrown Pants.  
“What picture?” Ruby asked, leaning against the counter.  
“The one of the airplane wing?” Ah! He speaks.

We both turned to look at the associate and I nodded eagerly, “Yes! So you know.”  
“Of course, you can’t go on social media without seeing it.” he replied, tapping a key on the board which brought my total to, “$104.31 please.”  
“Wait a minute, catch me up here.” Ruby pushed off the counter and tilted her head like a lost puppy. “Why would you want a picture of the airplane wing?”  
“Why wouldn’t you?” I replied, handing him cash.   
“You make no sense.” she said.  
“Posting an airplane wing photo is how you let people know you’re traveling these days.” Not so McFrowny Pants clarified.   
“See-” I began.  
“Nick.” he said pointing to his name tag.  
“Nick gets it.” I stated, grabbing the dress bag and draping it over my arm, then received my change. “It’s-”  
“Progressive.” he finished for me.  
“Yes, thank you. It’s progressive, so there.” I glanced back at the young man and smiled. “Thanks for having my back Nick.”  
“No problem, Girl I’ll Probably Never See Again.”

We said goodbye and headed out the store with me still trying to explain to Ruby the current trend.

“So what else am I missing?”  
“Um, there was this For the D challenge awhile back.” My eye caught the soft pretzel stand and without asking I pulled on the sleeve of her shirt and made a b-line to the delicious smell.  
“For the what what?” she asked, not even questioning my sudden change in direction.  
“It was a rap challenge.” 

I no longer cared about who was doing what on IG or Snap, all I wanted was soft, warm, dough. We stepped in the back of the line and it sucks there is only one person working. “Can’t wait until we’re out of this phase as a society.” she grumbled.  
“As a society, huh?”  
“Yea, we’re talking about the popular culture and the media in sociology. Next thing you know we’ll have the MJ challenge, grown men will be wearing sweat socks and dress shoes looking like wannabe back up dancers for the Thriller music video.” she mumbled, fighting the smile that threatened her face when I belted out an obnoxious laugh, receiving an outrageous amount of annoyed expressions.

Fuck you.  
Sorry your friends suck and mine don’t.

“What will you do without me?” Ruby beamed, throwing her arm over my shoulder.  
“Find another pretty brunette to make me laugh.” Adjusting the dress bag so it was tucked in between my elbow and ribs, I wrapped my free arm around her low back.  
“I think you already have that.”  
“Not one with blue eyes.” I rested the side of my head on her shoulder, hating how final this moment feels.   
“We will video call all the time.” she replied placing her head on top of mine.  
“And write.”  
“And I’m going to help you set up an IG before I leave, if nothing else so you can see what I’m up to.” We both chuckled, taking a step forward as the line moved. “Plus, after finals comes all the fun stuff.”

“Thank God.” Never thought I’d say this but I’m so ready for finals to happen next week, “Then we end the week with prom?”  
“Yup. The following week is Senior Trip, Grad rehearsal Tuesday, then Graduation on Wednesday. When’s your cap and gown suppose to come in?”  
“Tomorrow, I think? Yours?”  
“Same.”

We took another step and I have to say, I’m very impressed with way this woman is handling this line by herself.

“Can you believe it?” Ruby whispered, clutching my shoulder.  
“What?”  
“That we’ve waited for this moment for so long and now it’s essentially here.”  
“I know. The world isn’t ready for us.”  
“Well it better. Class of 2019 is coming whether they like it or not.”

SQ

It was a nice morning, not just from the weather. But it’s senior spirit week so I get to come to school in pajamas. Fucking score. I stuffed an earbud in and skimmed through my playlist as I walked to Regina’s classroom. Figured it might be a good thing to let her know about Greece now, just in case my parents change their minds.

I hope they do, because I’m not too confident with the “Emma we’re very uncomfortable with that, you haven’t shown us you can handle that great of responsibility yet.” But how am I suppose to show them I can handle myself alone if I don’t ever do it? What should I do? Move out?

Maybe move in with Regina.

Which, might I add. She hasn’t spoken of since I was dumb enough to let it slip out. It’s strange because she hasn’t been awkward around me but it still feels as if something is not quiet right. Or maybe I’m paranoid from the previous reactions of all the other stupid shit I let out.

I shrugged off the useless thoughts and opened the door to her hall, smiling when I saw the classroom door propped open. Immediately I picked up speed but upon arriving a mass of different voices flooded out her room. When I was outside the door I could smell food, different types, savory and sweet. Straightening my back and warming up Student Emma, I took a few hushed breaths before walking in like I was not excited to see my physics teacher. 

Harder then it sounds.

“Nonsense, it wouldn’t be any trouble at all Regina.” no surprise that I only recognized a few teachers, not like it matters. Soon I’ll have no reason to try remember who they are. Regina was perched on her desk, legs crossed and dangling off the edge. She noticed me right away, brown eyes flickering to me with a silent plea of: help. I don’t want to though, I want to see how, whatever this is, will unfold.

“Really, it’s not necessary. Though, I appreciate the offer.” she said, and even though I had no clue what was going on watching her receive attention that she doesn’t like is too good to pass up.   
“Stop it Regina. Since you’ve started working here we’ve seen a huge improvement in student participation and attendance.” Principal Glass acknowledged, placing a comforting hand in between her shoulder blades. Eh, okay, we can stop now.

Lifting a hand I reached behind me and knocked on the door, causing the adults to turn their heads in surprise.

“Oh, good morning Emma.” Regina said as if she hadn’t seen me already. Gracefully, she slid off the desk and moved out of the crowd.   
“Hey Ms. Mills, if you’re not too busy can we go over the homework from last night?”  
“Not too busy at all.” she turned back to the group, I’m sure giving them her ‘it’s nice to see you but fuck off’ face. “It was lovely to see you and unfortunately I just remembered that I can’t this weekend. But we’ll catch up over summer break.”

“We won’t forget you said that.” A woman with curly gray hair spoke, pointing a finger at Regina.  
“I’m sure you won’t.” she sang back and it took everything in me to not burst out in hysterics.

As I came in the teachers started to trickle out and Regina stood by the door, politely dismissing them. I walked to her desk and sat down, smirking at the copious amounts of casseroles, flowers, chocolates, and edible arrangements that littered her desk. I don’t know about the rest of that but those chocolates I’ll gladly take off her hands. I pulled out my book, set it on my lap, and flipped to the homework. The classroom door shut and I lifted my gaze to see Regina shaking her head slowly as she sighed.

“I take it you told them.” I asked, chuckling when her head popped up in surprise like she forgot I was here.  
“You would be right.” she slid behind my chair, trailing her finger across the exposed skin from neck to my skull then sat down with a huff.  
“Are you really going to eat all of this?”  
“No, my garbage disposal will be very full tonight.”   
“Wait, not the chocolates.” I placed my hands on my cheeks and dropped my jaw as if I was horrified she could even think such a thing. Which, I kind of am.

“Oh do you want those?” her teeth came out just enough to bite the tip of her lip and a smirk matched the mirth swimming in her eyes.   
“I do want those.”  
“I might have to keep them for that reason then. Use it as a reward for when you’ve been good.”  
“Well hopefully what I’m about to tell you will result in me receiving the whole box.” I teased, longing to lean over and kiss her.  
“Hm, I’ll be the judge of that.” She leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. One thing I have always been is a leg girl, and for Regina’s height her legs are fucking amazing. Even now, I can’t help but stare at the way they flex as she shifts to get comfortable in her seat. “Emma...” she said quietly.

With a slight lift to my chin our eyes locked and in the silence our bodies were screaming for one another. It’s in the way my lips part and my tongue swipes over them to ease the dryness, it’s in the way she angles her head to the side as dilated pupils rake over my body in a matter of seconds, it’s in the way we both have to curl our fingers around the edge of the chair to keep us from lunging, no doubt ultimately leading to sex on these casseroles.

“Do you remember my Christmas present from Ruby?” I asked.  
“Mhm.” Regina pushed out through closed lips that had a hint of a smile to them.  
“Turns out she can’t go anymore.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry Emma.” and automatically she uncrossed her legs and rolled her chair over so our knees were touching. She reached out, resting her warm hand on my thigh, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth. “Did she say why?”  
“School.” I stiffly replied as my body reacted from her touch and let my gaze fall to the laminate floor.

Meaning: I’m hard.

“But that’s not why I’m telling you this. Apparently she still wants me to go and she’s giving her ticket away to the person of my choice.” Hesitantly I looked up, bracing myself for whatever reaction I was about to receive.  
“What about your friends?” Not the words I was expecting but her hand is still on my thigh, so I suppose that’s good.  
“The only person I could hang out with for that long is Belle and she’s doing some RV cross country trip with her mom and dad. But...” I placed my hand on top of hers, “Even if she was available I’d still want to with you, assuming my parents say yes that is.”  
“I-I...I don’t know what to say.”

And still I couldn’t tell if she was excited or scared.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer right now since it’s still up in the air. I just wanted you to know.” 

Okay, I’m a little disappointed. That’s not how I thought that would go, but instead of pushing her on the subject I retracted my hand, moved some of the dishes out the way, and placed my book on her desk. “On a lighter note, I do need help studying.” I forced a chuckle and rotated my body away from her, holding back a shiver as her hand fell off my thigh. The black ink printed on the pages began to blur as I stared, doing my best to ignore her lingering gaze.  
“Can you look at me?”

I turned to the right, blocking off any negative feelings that might have risen in her lack of response. Lines creased in her forehead as she studied me, it was pretty obvious I wasn’t being my normal self. “Don’t do that.” she whispered, scrunching her eyebrows and clenching her jaw as if she had things to say but couldn’t because of where we were.  
“I’m not doing anything. Just want to get some studying in.” yea, she wasn’t buying it.  
“Emma,” her fingers wrapped around my forearm, “I want to go it’s just that-”

Knock. Knock.

Regina ripped her hand away like my skin was too hot to touch and just like that, my girlfriend was tucked away.

“Come in.” she said, and used the tip of her high heels to roll herself closer to the book. I dropped my gaze to the text, the door creaked open, and the familiar sound of shoes clicking against the ground reached my ears. But how? Regina is sitting beside me. “Tell me where you are lost.” she mumbled, drawing me out of my thoughts.  
“Einstein’s Theory of Special Relativity, like, basically all of it.” pointing at the beginning of the section. I opened my mouth to speak again but a sharp intake of air had me turning to the right. Regina’s lips were parted, her eyebrows started to rise before they dropped and pulled to the middle of her forehead. She was staring at someone just behind me, unable to handle this I spun around, and on sight my stomach began to free fall.  
“Hello Regina.”

Well, this is…

“Mother.” she responded dryly. 

Cora’s eyes darted to mine, the dim iris’s and tight mouth was my greeting but I didn’t engage, instead smirked at her clear annoyance.

“To what do I owe this unwanted surprise?” Regina said in a such way that made me hope I never ended up on her bad side. The lack of emotion in her voice was chilling, the sterile expression on her face was haunting. I’ve never ever seen someone look that unhappy about a ‘surprise’. Cora only held her daughters gaze for a moment before bringing it back to me.   
“You said if I had a change in heart then-”  
“And did you?” she coldly interjected, resting a hand on the back of my chair. Cora’s stare flickered to Regina’s arm and she pulled her lips in, I assume to keep the frown off her face.  
“I would like to speak with you.” Her mother calmly said and Regina only scoffed as her eyes rolled. 

I’m feeling like my cue to exit is coming up soon.

“That means no.” she boldly stated, slowly shaking her head back and forth. “Did you think because you flew here on a whim that it would make me feel bad and I’d suddenly change my mind?”

Yup time to go.

“Regina, no.” Cora took a few steps until she was standing on the other side of Regina’s desk. “I would really like for us to talk.”  
“And I really want to believe that’s what you want for us.”

Ooh. Ouch.

“Um, I’ll just come back Ms. Mills.” I said, closing the text book but Regina slid her hand off the back of my chair to rest in between my shoulders.  
“Stay.” 

Turning my head to the right I met her warm brown eyes, “It’s okay, I have to go meet Rachel anyway.” No I don’t. “I’ll see you later.” 

Standing up, I hoisted my backpack on my shoulder and cradled the text book in my arm. After politely nodding at Cora I left the classroom feeling Regina’s eyes burn holes in back long after the door shut. Students buzzed around the school, everyone in their choice pajama attire and it hadn’t even been thirty seconds when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I dug it out, double tapping the dark screen. 

Regina Mills (1)  
Wanted to ask you this when you here. Do you think you can meet me at Montgomery Park at 730? Have a good day. I love you, little one.

Didn’t know where Montgomery Park was and I didn’t care. I was too focused on the last five words and I sent off my response before Jefferson called my name at the end of the hall.

SQ

So…

I got lost.

Before you judge me I have a very good reason.

Okay, so maybe I don’t but at the time I was too prideful to use the GPS and I was, low key, trying to impress Regina when she was like ‘head northeast for 4.3 miles make a left, go down two blocks...and truthfully, that’s all I remember. Eventually I used GPS to get me there because I was not going to call her. 

So here I am pulling in 15 minutes late, and there she is, propped against her car in completely different clothes holding a picnic basket that wasn’t even closed with all the stuff bulging out of it. At the sound of my bike rumbling in the parking lot she jerked her head in my direction and her sunglasses raised as she flashed her perfect, white teeth. I parked my bike next to her car and couldn’t get off that thing fast enough, almost tripping when I threw my leg over.

“Do you want to put your helmet in my car?” Regina asked, already unlocking the vehicle and held her hand out.  
“Sure.” I replied, passing the helmet to her. I didn’t miss the chance to look at her ass in these jeans that had to be painted on by Monet himself. I bit my lip, forcing back the flashbacks of all our steamy sessions.

Jesus, I’m one lucky son of bitch.

Sadly, her tiny frame pulled out of the car and it was only then that I realized she was in Vans. Her outfit was so…

Basic.

Compared to what she was always wore. Personally, I like her like this, tight skinny jeans, black vans, plain white t shirt. 

“How long have you been planning this?” I asked, shaking off my jacket and handing it to her before she shut the car door.  
“A few days.” she replied, throwing the coat in the Porsche. She shut the door and pressed the button on her fob, locking the car.  
“And you just knew I’d say yes?” Tilting my head the side I raised an eyebrow at her.   
“I came prepared in case you said yes.” 

We shared a quiet laugh before she led me through the park. There was an area for beach volleyball, basketball, and tennis. In the middle sat a large soccer field and just behind it, a playground being used by two little boys screaming as one chased the other under the slide. We stepped on the track that outlined the field, with me staying a step behind her since I had no idea where we were going. Once we got half way around Regina stepped of the cement and onto the dirt. With a puzzled expression that went unnoticed I copied her movements, breathing a silent sigh of relief when I saw footprints etched in the dirt. 

The silence wasn’t overwhelming like it had been in the past, this time it was calm and I was so zoned out that I didn’t even notice Regina had slowed down enough for us to walk side by side. The picnic basic swayed in time with her step and every so often I would notice her glance to left to see how I was and surprisingly I maintained a straight face, until she turned away.

We neared a bridge with trees that arched over it, a low creek trickled underneath, and my heart swelled at the beauty. I inhaled sharply at the way Regina trailed the tips of her fingers from the top of forearm down to my hand, lacing our fingers at the end. I turned my head and saw her eyes were dropped to our clasped hands.

“Come on.”

Without looking back at me she tugged and led me over the bridge and on the other side sat a large grassy clearing.

“Oh my...” I couldn’t finish. It was gorgeous, like I had somehow landed in the perfect Disney movie. Butterflies danced around us, birds chirped in the trees, and the pond. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one so clear.  
“Amazing, huh?” she said, pulling me to a large willow tree that sat near the water. Once she was satisfied of our spot she let go of my hand and placed the picnic basket on the floor. Regina flicked open the basket and pulled out the blanket from one side, casting it out so it lay flat on the ground. I did my part and helped straighten the corners. Next came the paper plates, napkins, drinks, and two tupperware containers. She sat down first, patting the spot next to her. I did not make it down so gracefully but whatever, she’s use to my lack of coordination by now.

“How did I never know about this before?” I asked, gazing at the orange and pink clouds. Leaves bristled in the light breeze and I almost didn’t want to continue the conversation, I just wanted to sit here and soak in the peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet.

A saying I never understood until now.

“Well, now you do.” Regina said, nudging me with her shoulder and smiling encouragingly. Leaning over, she grasped one container and popped off the lid. I waited for the smell of whatever she cooked to hit my nose but got nothing. The tupperware was passed to me and when I glanced inside, I found a deli sandwich. My mouth watered instantly. “Is that okay?” Apprehension is a look I rarely see on Regina but when I do, I find it very cute.   
“This is more than okay. Thank you.” I replied, scooping the full sandwich in my hands. Dropping my jaw I brought it to my lips but right before I could sink my teeth in I paused. 

Shifting my gaze, I watched her unfold a napkin and drape it over her thighs. I put my food back in the container, and this caught her eye. Slowly she turned her head to me, worry lines creased her forehead. 

“If you don’t like it we can get you something else.” she said, brushing off the limp napkin, ready to pack up. I reached out and set a hand on her leg as I got to my knees. I crawled to her and placed my free hand on her chest, urging to lay on the blanket. Curious chocolate eyes stared at me, glossing over with lust when I mounted her. I placed my forearms on either side of her head, using them to hold my weight as I bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. Delighted, she moaned and combed her fingers through my hair sending tingles from my scalp down to my toes. 

I pulled away enough to let our breaths mingle in the middle before I traced my tongue over her bottom lip. A constricted whimper escaped and as I expected she lifted her head just enough to connect our mouths and slip her tongue inside. As we kissed Regina’s hands came alive, gently tugging on my hair while one moved to cup the back of my neck. I flicked my tongue over hers and her back arched ever so slightly causing me to throb. An embarrassing loud moan left me and vibrated her mouth. Her body shuddered under mine before she pulled back. I bent down again to continue where this was obviously headed but she angled her head to the side, giving me her cheek instead. I pouted as my lips met her skin then sat up, helping her as well. 

A faint smile graced her lips while she looked over my features.

“What was that for?” she questioned, still a little dazed.  
“Because I wanted to.” I shrugged, furrowing my eyebrows. Did I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?

She lifted her hand, gliding her finger over each eyebrow to smooth them out, “I just figured you want to know what my mom and I talked about after you left.” Mm, truthfully I was trying to hold it off. 

That woman seriously fucks up the vibe.

“Was it bad?” I asked, shuffling down her extended legs then rolling off her, and settled back in my spot.  
“No, it was strange.” she nodded, biting her bottom lip in the process.  
“What happened?”  
“She apologized for how she carried everything out but still stands by her beliefs. She said you seem like a nice young woman and hopes we will one day find a partner more suitable.”

I rolled my eyes and picked up the sandwich, taking a bite that was a little bigger than mouth could handle. Great, now I have to sit here looking like a chipmunk. Regina chuckled at me while she placed the napkin on her legs again and popped open the lid that held her food. After what seemed like forever I got through the bite, without choking, reminding myself to never do that again.

“Meaning, she wants me to find a man my age?”  
“Gender doesn’t matter but for the age thing, I’d say yes, she wants that for both of us.”  
“So,” I lined the sandwich with my lips, “What does that mean for you two?”

Regina shrugged as she swallowed, and wiped the corners of her mouth the napkin.

“I don’t know. She suggested dinner, to get to know you, in a public place.”

Mm, my spidey senses are throwing up red flags.

“I didn’t answer.” she continued, eyeing me with caution. “I don’t want to put you through that again. Honestly, I don’t even know if I want to go.” a frown tugged on her lips as her head sank into her shoulders.  
“If you don’t want to we don’t have to.” I said, hoping that would take the weight of the decision off her. It didn’t seem to. Shoving the final bite of food in my mouth, I closed the tupperware and slid over so our legs were touching. I curled my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side. Instantly, her body melted against mine. “I’m willing to give her a second chance. Doesn’t mean we have to go out to dinner, but I want you know since that’s part of your hesitation. And if you’re not ready then we wait until you are, there’s no rush.”

She nodded, taking a dainty bite before setting her sandwich, that was almost gone, back in the container, and shut it, pushing it off to the side. I went to protest when she crawled out of my arm but then her body was in between my legs with her back facing me and when she leaned against my chest, I wrapped both arms around her and brushed my nose along her hair. 

“I’m surprised you’re so willing to see her again.” she said, angling her head to the side to look up at me.   
“Well, I gave your dad a chance so I guess it would only be fair and you said public place.” she chuckled at my response and began playing with the stitching of my jeans. “Can I ask why you’re unsure?”  
“Because I don’t know if I trust her.” she swiftly answered as if I asked ‘what color is the sun?’.

Seems she’s thought about this before.

I nodded and gently swayed us from side to side, “Understandable, I would be nervous after what happened too.”

When Regina didn’t answer I figured that meant the subject was now closed so I stayed silent. She looked off to the pond, and again, bit her lip with her eyebrows pulling to the middle.

“I want to move in with you.”

Um.

Uh.

What?

Regina pulled at my arms, loosening my grip and sat up. She turned around and faced me, drawing her knees to her chest as hugged them. “I want us to get a place, get a pet fish, I want us to go to Greece.”

Okay…

“I feel like there’s a but in there.” I replied, copying her position.  
“But, I also want you to experience life without being tied down.” her tone had changed, there was no smile at my comment, there was only a face. An expressionless one. My stomach dropped and the nerves rose, stringing the anxiety along with it. I clenched my teeth as I waited for her to finish, or rather, hoping she would finish because there had to be something else to that sentence.  
“I don’t understand.” Because I don’t and I’m doing my best not jump to conclusions but fuck if this doesn’t sound like an ‘i love you so that’s why I have to let you go’ move. Is that we had this awesome picnic, in this beautiful spot?  
“You do understand, little one.” she whispered. I studied her expression, Belated April Fool’s maybe?  
“I understand that your mom showed up and now it sounds like you want to break up, again.” 

So far I’m managing to keep my cool but the longer she stays quiet the more my maturity crumbles.

“This has nothing to do with my mom, please trust me on that-”  
“But you want to break up?”  
“No, I’m telling you how I feel.” Regina let the grip around her legs go, stretched them out, before crossing them as if she were about to meditate. I sighed in relief, she really had me going there for a moment.  
“You need to work on your good news delivery voice.” I teased, still her lips stayed tight and I dropped my eyes. What the fuck. Why so serious?

With a scoot forward her knees touched mine and she reached over with one hand, curling her fingers under my chin. A gentle push and my gaze was brought to her serious and her brown orbs were now showing hints of compassion.

“This still feels like a break up.” I mumbled, pushing down my body’s reaction to her touch. A hint of a smile tugged on her lips, cracking the heavy build up in my gut.  
“I really love you.” her constricted pupils grew with each passing second, the hard lines evened out along her forehead, but the tiny smile was now gone.  
“I know.” I replied, soaking in the feeling of her warm fingers moving to cup my cheek.  
“Do you?” it wasn’t rude, it was just a question. One that had taken me by surprise. “Because I really love you.” her thumb began to glide under my chin, “I love you in a long term kind of way and at twenty eight I’m happy I’ve found that.”

My heart wanted to fly out of my chest at her confession, like yes I knew she loved me but she’s talking about forever.

“However you’re not twenty eight, you’ve barely experienced life as an adult and I don’t want you to look back years from now and wish you had done more.”

I curled my fingers around her wrist and pulled her hand away from my face. It’s hard to focus when she’s caressing me all slow and shit. “How long have you been thinking about this?”  
“Quite some time now.” Her other hand moved to my thigh, kneading the muscles underneath my jeans. So much for her not touching me. “So promise me that if you decide you want to take a break, or if you want to go on some hippie journey and ‘find yourself’, or whatever it is, that you’ll let me know? The last thing I want is resentment.”  
“That won’t happen.” I quickly said, shoving off the idea that I would want to leave her because of something like that.  
“You don’t know that.” 

Regina wiggled her wrist out of my grip and raised both hands and intertwined them behind my neck, pulling my forehead to rest on hers. “Promise me.” she whispered. Never thought I’d see the day where she was visibly insecure, it’s nice, it’s human, it makes sense. The age gap between us is decent and that fact that I’m essentially just starting my life and she’s got hers for the most part figured out, especially with graduation being coming up, it’s no wonder she’s talking about this now.

“I promise.” and I meant it.

Her sigh was acknowledgment and she held me there, playing with the baby hairs on my neck.

“Is that why you didn’t give me an answer this morning? Too worried you’d get attached to me.” I teased.  
“You joke but it’s true.” ugh, I’m such a mess. Why does everything she say make me throb. “When you mentioned us living together a couple weeks back-” Aha! I knew it! “-it brought me out of la la land. That you and I would soon be facing the world and all that comes with it.”  
“That’s code for you still want to take it slow even after I graduate?” I responded, unable to hide my slight disappointment.   
“No we can definitely speed up some, but remember even after you graduate you still won’t be eighteen. I just mean in terms of starting a life...together.”

Together? Like together together? Swoon times a thousand.

“You’re the best, you know that?” I smiled, feeling her pull me closer. “Does this mean I need to find someone else to go out of the country with me?” Dad? Maybe mom? Grandpa? Fuck, are those really my only options?

She chuckled, her hot breath brushing across my lips in such a tantalizing way I almost forgot what we were talking about.

“Let me know when your parents give you a final decision and I’ll give you mine. I need to think about it.” Regina tilted her head up, eyes heavy with love and lust when I lifted my chin to meet her. “I just have to make sure I can control myself, because if not the only view you’re going to get for the first few days are the scenic, breathtaking ones of our hotel room. And I’m sure you want to see more than that.” Her smirk let me know she’d seen the way my eyes glazed over before a chaste kiss was placed on my lips, breaking for a second, then setting in motion a soft, passionate one. Her tongue slid against mine, eliciting light groans. With our mouth connected she adjusted her position so she was on her knees hovering above of me. My hands found her waist, then roamed to her ass, squeezing tightly. Regina squealed, evidently breaking the kiss to my dismay. 

“Lay down.” she hotly said against my lips and I obeyed immediately. Tingles shot through my body when she settled on my hips and leaned forward, crashing her lips against mine. Hungry for more my hands dipped under her shirt, grasping at the soft skin. Her fingers expertly traveled down my ribs before she dipped under my shirt. Bolts of pleasure tumbled in my blood stream with our kiss becoming increasingly aggressive by the minute all the while she walked her fingers up the side of my stomach. Regina lifted her chest just enough slip her hand through the space and cover my breast causing me to throw my head back, meeting the much darker sky. 

Stars twinkled and I didn’t know if it was the ones above me or the ones exploding behind my eyes when her fingers rolled my nipple over my sports bra. Because I had to laundry the fancy one with zipper running down the middle was my only option. Lucky for me, it worked in my favor when Regina found it, pulled it down, and freed my breasts.

She continued teasing my firm nipple and I had no choice but to give over to it. My mouth fell open as soft moans escaped my lips while she trailed her tongue along my jaw, pinching, biting, licking, teasing. The simultaneous pulses, swarmed in an overwhelming heat and when I thought I couldn’t handle anymore she pushed herself up, leaving us both breathless. Her heavy eyelids said she was far from done and even in the dark her mischievous smile could be seen.

My fingers found the belt loops of her jeans and I hooked them, tugging her towards me but she didn’t move.

“Please.” I pathetically begged, poking out my bottom lip. Regina smirked, pushing my needy hands away. I opened my mouth to protest but she covered it with her palm, narrowing her eyes at me. I quirked an eyebrow and in response she raised her free hand, made the number one with fingers, and brought the pointer finer to her lips, telling me hush. Slowly, she retracted her hand then nodded approvingly like I was dog who just learned its first trick.  
“I have a proposition-” she started, finding the hem of my shirt then tugging on it. “In the bottom of the basket is the box of chocolates. If you can stay quiet, I’ll give you some.” with ease Regina rolled my shirt up and I arched up my back allowing less of struggle. “Can you do that?”

Some chocolate? What is some? Isn’t that like five to seven pieces. 

I guess I could hang with five to seven pieces.

“I’m going to be honest, I don’t think you can do it.” she egged on, drumming her fingers along my ribs once my shirt was placed under my breasts. I know that comment was made on purpose but I’m falling for it anyway. Challenge accepted. “Can you do it?” Regina teased, gripping my waist. I nodded in response but wasn’t ready for what came next. One minute I’m fine, then next my back is arched as she pushed up the shirt over my breasts, then took my right nipple in her mouth and palmed the other. My eyes bulged before rolling and I shot my hand to my mouth covering up the groan, the other diving in her luscious dark hair. I bit down on my hand to muffle the noise I wanted to make as her hips rocked in a downward motion, finding a rhythm. In the midst of all of this Regina switched breast giving equal attention, tugging on my nipple when I grasped anxiously at her hair. 

The ache grew to an intense throb as she rolled against me. My own hips began to move trying to find the release that was doubling in pressure with each pinch to my nipple or the drop of her center on my firm cock. Pain spiraled from the indent of my teeth in the meet of my hand, so I pulled on her hair, urging up for a kiss. Regina complied, shaking off my grip then pinning my wrists above my head before locking our lips. 

It was sloppy, we kept biting each others teeth in the heat of the moment but neither us seemed to care and it was music to my ears when I heard her soft whimpers through our heated lip lock. The pace that her hips were moving at increased causing my eyes to flutter shut from the absolute blissful feeling. My heart began to pound in my chest as the knot formed and pulled on my core. I couldn’t stay concentrated on the kiss, my head kept dropping because the only thing my body is capable of doing right now is trying meet her seductive gyrating.

Regina sucked my bottom lip in between her teeth, and pulled before releasing. She nipped at my cheek, the corner of my jaw, then flicked her tongue against my earlobe. “You’re doing such a good job. I’m proud of you.” I was panting now, and chocolate doesn’t seem so appetizing now. All I want to do is vocalize how she makes me feel, what she does to me, I want her to hear it. “Do you want me to show you how proud I am?” 

I nodded with her in the crook of my neck, and her lips spread into a smile across my skin. Using her hands she pushed her body down until she was sitting on my thighs. With her eyes on mine her nimble fingers unbuttoned my jeans, then dragged the zipper down. Her lust filled orbs glanced to my hard on and she bit her lip, blowing out a long breath of air through her nose. Suddenly, her gaze snapped back to mine as she curled her fingers around my jeans and tugged them down so they sat at the end of my briefs. Finally, snaked through the hole and gripped my cock.

“Jesus Emma.” yea, I know. 

I was freed within seconds but then she let go. I growled lowly until she sharply raised an eyebrow silencing my pleas. Her hand moved to the button of her jeans, popping them open. Fuck...are we about to have sex? I have like zero condoms so…

The tip of her hand dipped under the lace panties and her eyes fluttered shut. “Shit...” I whispered, forgetting about our proposition but she didn’t seem to mind. Regina pulled her hand back out, eyelids drifted open, and she wrapped it around my member. I gasped at how slick her fingers were. Already my balls were tightening off the few strokes and pre cum was spilling out of my tip. I flung my arm to cover my eyes, panting, holding back the inevitable because I did not want this to stop.

I ground my teeth together in fear of the dangerous, loud, noises. My breath shook as my muscles began to contract, the heavy, warm pull in my stomach building with each stroke until finally…

It snapped.

My body froze and so did everything around me before a rush of heat and tingles coated my skin, and the white, thick liquid released from shaft, shooting out in spurts as I my hips jerked. She stroked until there was nothing left.

That didn’t take long. Embarrassing.

But when I dropped my arm to the side, blinked a few times, and looked down I saw I was only half soft. I trailed up to Regina’s orbs, gulping at the predatory look.  
“My house?” and the crack in her words made me shudder, though I have a better idea.  
“Why wait?” I asked, reaching up and yanking her down for another kiss.

I didn’t care that her sticky hands were sliding along my body. I didn’t care that we were in a park, while it’s dark and there are zero lights over here, the probability of being caught is still there. I didn’t care because all I could do was think two weeks.

Two weeks and I’ll have my diploma.

Two weeks and I’ll be free of school.

Two weeks and I’ll be able to stay up late.

Two weeks…

...And I’ll have Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the love. It’s hard to describe the feeling of your comments but what I’ll say is this, without them I’m not sure I would’ve had the mojo to continue this story so thank you, seriously. Your words have been the motivation behind my fingers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. XOXO
> 
> In other news…
> 
> Emma and Regina sitting in a tree
> 
> S-E-X-T-I-N-G
> 
> ;)
> 
> Til Next Time…


	33. Chapter 33

Welp.

We made it.

Or, almost.

We made it through finals and that's close enough because from here on out it's nothing but fun times with good people. Correction, great people.

The best part about today? Every single class has been a free period, which means I've literally done nothing but sit and talk to my classmates. They must've figured with us only being at school for two hours Monday and Tuesday's only requirement is to show up for grad rehearsal that we'd want more time to spend together.

"Here you go." Jefferson set the thick year book on my lap while I handed his back. Laughter circulated the gym as our peers giggled with the light squeak of the Sharpie moving along the pages of their friends year book, writing memories of the past four years, and promises of hang out sessions in the future. Besides that the other hot topic of the hour was senior prom, a day I was never too thrilled about but the closer it gets to 8p.m my excitement grows.

"I think Ruby would have killed you if you didn't give this back today." I teased. My eyes caught the boys in their school clothes sweaty and out of breath from running back and forth on the court.

"She'll be fine. Nobody told that girl to move to Paris." he smiled, leaned over and nudged my shoulder with his.

"Speaking of, what's going on with you and San Diego? Are you excited?" I slid the yearbook off my lap and to the bleacher, making a noise that would've been noticed if not for the unusually excited chatter around us.

"Yea, sure." Jefferson said with false enthusiasm. He perched his elbows on top of his book and inched forward until both thumbs were resting under his chin and his fingers were curled around his mouth. "I'm not going."

My eyebrows raised and I felt my lips part as the shock settled on my face. I'm confused to say the least. All week I've been hearing San Diego, San Diego, San Diego, how he's going to the beach every day, maybe learn how to surf, hopefully from a cute beach boy. I can literally recite the entire thing from how much he's been babbling on about it.

"But-"

"I know." Jefferson said, tucking his fingers into the palm of his hand, rolling his cheek on the fist he made and stared at me.

"Does your mom know?" I bent down and placed my forearms on my legs to get level with him.

"Nope." he popped the 'p' and sighed. "So at my funeral instead of everyone wearing black I want you to come in the most outrageous, gaudy, eclectic outfit you can muster up. Also I want flamingos, giraffes, elephants. You know, the works."

We shared a chuckle and I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair and caught a tangle. I can't remember the countless times Regina pulled on my hair last night, thus leaving my scalp extremely sensitive. I winced at the pain and shut my eyes momentarily, but an inch of a smile pulled on my lips. Ever since the park earlier this week we've spent a lot of time together. I was claiming I needed help studying for finals, she so kindly reminded me that she was just a physics teacher but she could see what could be done. And I feel like you can fill in the blanks from there. I thought I would miss sex with Regina and while I do she's been so damn creative that I hardly think about it.

"So I'll call the San Diego Zoo and inform them of the plans." I replied, returning to my upright position. My hands hugged my elbows and I brought them close to my stomach like that would stop the arousing warmth building in my core.

"Oh Emma, you know me so well." he joked before worry underlined his bright eyes.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Unclasping a hand I reached out and placed it in the middle of his back, drawing small circles. Instantly he relaxed and I watched his shoulders drop.

"We'll find out tonight won't we?" The tone of his voice was dim and I could see on his face that he had already accepted what wrath may come his way. "I should've told her earlier but, I don't know she was just so exited and then when I got the acceptance letter-" he paused to cover the mopey expression carved above his eyebrows. "-Emma she cried, fucking cried."

"She'll understand."

"You're just saying that."

I smirked before nodding, "Yea, I am. She's going to loose her shit."

Jefferson rolled his eyes, shaking off my hand, and sat up to push me, "You're an ass."

"And now we have so much time for you to tell me how beautiful it is." I cheesed, swatting away his second push.

"Something tells me that you'll be otherwise...preoccupied." he wiggled his eyebrows and blew a kiss before standing up from his seat. "Bathroom, brb."

"Did you just use text abbreviation in a sentence?" I question as he took a step to the row of bleachers below.

"Sure did."

I had a fantastic comeback, one that would have really hit a nerve but my phone vibrated in my pocket cutting off my words. Wiggling my cell from the tightness of my jeans I double tapped the screen expecting to see a text from Ruby confirming our meet up time but it wasn't.

Regina (1)

So we have a small change in plans, I've been stuck with Roland duty tonight. Robin and Marian have to pick a flavor for their cake, Lexi is out of town, and Zelena is busy. I'm sorry, I was looking forward to seeing you this evening.

Well fuck. That sucks.

Any chance I can convince you to let me come over after?

Can't give up that easily. I put my phone on my leg but didn't have to chance to release when it buzzed against my fingertips.

State your case.

State my case? Does she actually want me to prove this? Has she become a little less paranoid now that we are so close to the end?

I'm horny.

As I pressed send I could picture the unimpressed look forming on her face with the slightly pretentious scoff rolling off her lips.

Yea? Tell me more...

A goofy grin pulled on my lips as thoughts filtered through my mind of all the things I wanted to tell her.

Tell you more about what? How hard I am? That I can still feel your teeth scraping along my throat? Or the way your legs clamped down around my ears? Where would you like me to start?

Instead of putting my phone down I held it in my hand, waiting for her response. My eyes scanned the gym for Jefferson. He should have been back by now. I stood up to get a better view with little time to look because when my cell vibrated my curious mind wandered away from him and to Regina.

So you can't stop thinking about last night either?

Nope.

It's been on replay all day. This enough to convince you? Or do you need more?

Because I have more, so much more.

Keep going, you're on the right track. What about last night has you so stuck?

What has me stuck is how vocal you were. You?

The look on your face when you brought me over the edge.

Unconsciously I pulled at the collar on my button up. It's starting to get a little warm in here.

Are you thinking about it now?

My fingers trembled over the screen as I waited for her answer.

Yes

And…

And, you've convinced me

And you're wet. I'm sure that works in my favor

"Emma!"

I jumped at the sound of my name being called, almost dropping my phone that had started vibrating at the same time. My head jerked up and my eyes scanned the gymnasium, catching Jefferson's hand waving in the air and when eyes locked he pointed the year book being handed to him. I nodded in response, he could've just texted me that, he didn't have to interrupt my conversation.

Careful, you might be on the sideline instead of participating tonight

My fantasies went wild with scenarios. Would she handcuff me? Tie me to the bed? Blindfold me? Would a coupon be used? An unmistakable twitch could be felt in my pants and I rolled my eyes. Well, bathroom, here I come. I gathered my things, Jefferson's, and both of the year books then headed down the bleachers. After dodging a few boys and wayward balls I made it to the other side and slumped the stuff off my shoulder then dropped my books.

"Bathroom." I said to him.

"You mean booty call?"

I gently kicked him, both us chuckling and walked out of the gym.

I'm not sure that's a threat. Headed to the bathroom near hall D

Like, kind of hoping she'll want to meet me. D hall is a ways away and because of that it's the least used, surely she would've picked up on that gossip in her almost year here. I looked down at my phone just in time for her incoming text.

I could have gone without knowing that

Why? Is it because you're not sure if you can wait until tonight?

That is exactly why. Bad things would happen if I were to run into you right now. Could you control yourself if you saw me?

I made a left, then a right, using my peripherals to guide me most of the way.

I think you mean good things in a bad situation. If we were in the bathroom, alone, I would not be able to control myself. Although thinking about you struggling not to touch yourself right now is also a visual...

How do you know i'm struggling

Alright Emma, show her what you've got.

Because I know you. I know that you're thinking about my tongue sliding up and down your clit while my hands venture across your skin. Your hands are trembling because you want to slip them under your skirt as you read this. You remember how it feels to have me dip inside your entrance and the look of pleasure on my face

Admittedly, I was nervous to press send, I don't necessarily sext often so I don't know if I sound too crude, or not enough, or just plain silly. Still, I trusted my instinct and sent it off.

You're right, I'm clenching my legs trying to relieve the pressure. I wish you under this desk, spreading my legs open, trailing your fingers up my thighs until you reach your destination.

Fuck. Little does she know, I am in fact reaching my destination.

Are you sure you can't meet me in the bathroom? I'm almost there

We can't. What I could do is tell you about all the exciting things waiting for you tonight.

This woman is driving me crazy. As I neared the upper west lot of the school I pictured Regina surprising me in the bathroom. Maybe she'd be sitting on the sink with her legs spread. Or maybe in a stall, peering through the crack as she waited for me to arrive.

"Ah, Miss Swan."

My eyes darted away from the screen and to the person who was calling out to me, cursing the universe under my breath when Cora's figure got close.

"You're looking well." the lines under her eyelids deepened when she forced a fake smile my way. I returned it, wondering if I should make small talk or act like I'm busy. Busy, definitely busy.

"Thanks. Well, good to see you."

I stepped around her but couldn't get past before she placed a hand on my shoulder, gripping my deltoid.

"Do you mind if I use your phone to call Francis? I've seemed to left my purse in his car. It will only take a minute."

"Um, you can't use the office phone?" because it's seriously 20 paces to the left.

"I tried but they were all busy. I just came to drop something off in Regina's mailbox before I left this evening. When I walked back out Francis wasn't here."

Maybe he got tired of you, I sure would have left her ass.

"It will only be a second." Does it get you away from me? Then yes bitch, use it for five seconds and be gone.

"Okay." I handed it to her and she seemed appreciative of the gesture, like she was actually having difficulties getting a hold of her ride. Quickly her fingers moved over the phone before she brought it to her ear. Cora held up a finger then pointed to a hallway, greeting Francis with the nicest tone I've ever heard. "Well I need you to turn around, my wallet and my phone are in there. What am I suppose to do without those?-" I nodded my head and she smiled, slipping into the hallway. I took a step near the door to make sure she wouldn't walk off with my phone. The window was large enough for me to see through and I was happy that she was facing the door.

It was a strange thing, seeing Cora with a smile. A real one. She's always putting up some facade when she is around me. I wonder what makes Francis so different, maybe it's his kind eyes?

"Are they paying you to hold up the door like that?"

I smirked at the sound of Jefferson's voice, turning my gaze away from Cora but still listened to her voice muffling through the door. He had my backpack thrown over his shoulder, his hanging on the junction of his bicep and forearm, and our year books cradled in the other arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why stalking you, of course. What are you doing here?"

I pointed to the door, glancing back at Cora who was STILL on the phone, "Regina's mom."

Jefferson walked up beside me and peered through the window.

"Hm, Ms. Mills definitely takes after her mom, fashion wise."

"Yup." I mumbled, looking back at him. "Are we ditching?"

His gelled hair didn't move as he turned to me, his sharp coyote like smile gleaming with mischief. "I don't know, are we?"

"Not with physics being my next class."

"Fine, fine." Jefferson teased. I noticed his gaze shift over my shoulder and nudged his head towards the door. I spun around and saw Cora walking towards me and I pulled on the door at the same time she pushed it on it, almost getting a nice hit to the face. How perfect would that be, couple days before graduation and I come to school with a huge bruise on my face.

"Thank you Emma." She handed me phone back with a smile and I shoved it in my pocket. So, we're done? "And I just wanted to say how sorry I am, for everything. I would love to get together soon. No tricks." I'm kind of surprised she's bringing this up around Jefferson, not like she knows him. He could be the gossip queen of the school for all Cora's aware.

"Cool. Maybe someday." Really didn't know what else to say. Judging by Regina's current view of her mother I would say it will be a long time before we all got together. I stood there waiting for her to say something else but we were quiet. And in light of this awkwardness I'm going to dismiss myself. "It was good to see you again." Not. Hooking my arm through Jefferson's full one I dragged us off, continuing my journey to the bathroom.

Though it all seemed pointless now.

Cock blocked by my girlfriend's mom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cora take off the way she came, thankfully to the front of school, with her head bowed, arms crossed, and walking in a pace that meant business. Honestly, I kind of felt bad for her. I understand she only wants the best for Regina and it saddens me to see their relationship in such a fragile state. First impressions last a life time but I hope that we can try this again. Zelena is awesome, Henry is cool as fuck, and Regina is, well, Regina. Cora can't be all bad, right?

"So where are we going?" Jefferson asked as we neared the bathroom. I pointed to the sign, grabbed my belongings from him, and walked inside with the vibration of my phone bringing me out of my thoughts.

Dad (1)

We got the email that your grades will post tomorrow. Depending on how that goes, we'll talk about Greece.

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

Am I reading this correctly?

They are actually considering it?!

Man oh man…

This day keeps getting better and better.

"EMMA!" Mom called from downstairs. I took one last look in the mirror and smiled, taking in my last moments of panic before a high school dance. Like usual mom did my hair, this time with less bobby pins. Very simple, curls with a shinny clip holding the fly away pieces in place above my left ear. Dad picked out the shoes, and Ruby's pendent hung loosely around my neck, completing the attire. Mom's wedding earrings shined in the dim light, from the lamp sitting in the corner.

One thing that's definitely different from the day I tried this on are the way my arms look. Like, I actually have muscles. Who knew? I dug my phone out of my clutch and opened my camera, holding it up so my full body could be seen. A few taps with my thumb, along with a smile, and I had my prom selfie. I was dying to send it to Regina, but when we talked after school her words were clear: I want to be surprised.

So surprised she'll be.

I took in a deep breath before opening the door and walked to the top of the steps. My fingers began to shake as I descended, focusing on Ruby's voice. Slow step by slow step, breath by breath, and when I finally came in view everyone stopped to look at me.

"Oh honey." Mom's shoulders dropped as a proud grin spread across her face. Unwinding the balled up tissue paper in her hands she brought it to her nose and sniffed lightly. Surprisingly she's managed to keep it together. For the most part. Dad and I chuckled at her emotional display, her baby girl growing up and heading to senior prom.

"Jesus Emma…"Ruby complimented, mouth hanging open as her eyes dragged over my body. "I know I've seen you in this before but...damn girl." I'm sure I looked just as shocked from her very tight, short, spaghetti strap dress. It left very little to the imagination.

"Back at you." I replied, sending her a half ass curtsy.

"Think you're forgetting something." Ruby replied, tapping her temple with her index finger. When I stood there, confused as fuck, she sighed and rolled her eyes like I had forgotten her birthday. "Your year book."

"Oh! Yea, that's not going to happen."

She smacked her lips and placed her hands on her hips as if to say, "seriously?".

"Monday that book is mine." Ruby demanded before turning back to my parents.

"Pictures!" Mom squealed when it seemed we were done with our mini tiff and with a few grumbles I stood in front of the door with Ruby by my side. We smiled for the camera doing a few serious ones and finished off with some wacky poses.

"Okay M&M let's not hold them up any longer." Dad said, taking the camera out of mom's hands before she really got carried away.

"I'm allowed to take as many pictures as I want. Now," mom walked up to me, buzzing like the proud mom she was. "Emma you will text us when you get to City Hall, then you will text us when you leave. I know it's prom but I'm still nervous about you being out and about. So please be at Regina's no later than 12:30a.m okay?"

I don't even think I'll last until eleven. It's only 7:30 and all I can do is think about Regina and all that she's got for us. Or, does Roland's big beady eyes distract her from coming up with a meticulous plan and she'll just wing it?

"Roger that." I said. "Can we go now?"

"One more thing, make sure you're home by 10a.m tomorrow." she finished.

"10a.m sharp." I opened my arms for us to share a hug. We embraced longer than necessary, but I didn't once complain because Senior Prom only comes around once in my life.

I said nothing as they peppered my forehead with kisses and mom cried over me while dad did his best to console her. I said nothing because this isn't about me, it's about them. When they let go, mom took another picture of Ruby and I before sending us off. I stepped outside and my eyes widened, matching the goofy smile on my face.

"Granny let you use the Cadillac?"

The car beeped when Ruby hit the unlock button on the fob and opened the passenger door for me.

"M' lady." she bowed, unable to keep character when I started chuckling.

"Thank you, kind sir." I replied through the light fits of laughter. Ruby held out her hand and helped me get in.

We decided against a limo since most of us were going our separate ways after the dance. Aliey and Killian are going on a date, Belle and Jefferson want to grab food, Ruby is hanging with the volleyball team after she drops me off at Regina's. So it just made sense to do it this way.

Ruby shut the door and sashayed around the front of the car, stopping to twirl around in a circle, and flashing me a pose. I cackled in my seat as she broke her stance to slump over and laugh, almost in tears by the time she got settled in her seat.

"I love your laugh." her comment took me by surprise and when I shifted my gaze to the left Ruby's blue eyes were ready to meet me.

"I love you."

She blushed at my comment, pushing the on button, because apparently cars don't need keys anymore, and took off. The conversation consisted of Greece, naturally, and whether or not Regina would be with me, senior trip, and Paris. We could never stay on subject, one thing would remind us of another thing and we'd rabbit trail off to something else, then somehow we would circle back to the beginning. It's going to be moments like this that I think I'll miss the most, her driving me around, us venting about anything and everything, not having to second guess what is coming out of my mouth. I'm getting that way with Regina but everything she says and does is intimidating, yes...still, but trust me if you ever come into contact with Regina Mills you would be doing the same thing. Traffic was smooth, up until we hit the city then it was bumper to bumper.

"No worries, we're only one exit away." she said to the beat of the song as if I was wearing the automatic dread that comes with brake lights like a coat. With expert movements she made her way over to the right and yea, it didn't take long for her to flip off the line of cars as we breezed by in the exit lane.

"Please don't do that when you go to Paris." I teased. Ruby slowed the vehicle down and reached a hand over, rolling the silk of my dress between the tips of her fingers. I overlapped hers with mine, at the same time I shifted my eyes off the personalized license plate 'DEEZNTS' to the smooth makeup covering her cheeks.

"Reason 69 why I always need you in my life." there is some sadness behind her words and it makes me realize how bittersweet this whole night is going to be. Senior Prom marks an important part of our little lives, it's a save point, like, we made it this far. This far and we're almost done. Being almost done with high school is a great feeling but now comes the change. And we all know how deal with change.

"Why does it have to be 69?" I smirked trying to bring the mood back at up.

"Oh Emma you dirty girl."

A grin spread across her face deepening the dimples underneath corner of her bottom lip.

"Tell me that's not what you meant?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she casually replied. We turned left, immediately spotting the line up limos outside of city hall. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Regina and my parents telling them that we had made it. "By the way I heard that Janssen got grounded from going tonight."

"I don't know who that is." My eyes caught the girls gathering in their separate groups to take selfies, the guys throwing up hang loose signs with their glasses on, and don't judge me right now but I'm kind of excited.

"I don't really care who he is it's just a way for me to lead into the question that I wanted to ask."

I raised an eyebrow and placed my hand back in my lap.

"Right into the heavy, huh?"

"Well-" she shrugged her shoulders, putting her free hand on the steering wheel and following the signs for 'Red Rose High Prom Parking'. "I've kept my mouth shut about it for the longest and so I have to ask, are you two going to celebrate?"

"Who two celebrating what?"

"You and Ms. Mills. Will you be celebrating your freedom? You guys made it, unscathed."

An innocent shrug was sent Ruby's way but my thoughts were immediately directed to the sexting Regina and I participated in earlier today. God, that woman. The unspeakable things that I want to do with her when I am out of here…

"As Regina tells me, we're not out of the woods yet." I replied, shaking my head to rid my mind of the unadulterated images of her sweaty body, nipples begging to be pinched as her back arches off the bed. Fuck me. Can this dance be done already?

"Okay I get that but, you must be happy. Or at least relieved?" she pressed, sighing when the car in front of her slammed on it's brakes to park in the empty spot.

"Relieved for sure. Gossip spreads like the plague around here. I use to get a little annoyed with how cautious she was but now, now I understand."

"Well let's be honest, the closer it got to the end of the year the less 'cautious' she became."

A curious eyebrow raised and when we finally got from behind the truck that was taking for-fucking-ever to park I turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" because I feel like the Regina I know was, for the most part, always staying cautious.

"The way she would look at you, or the amount of times you have been texting in the last month, or even the simple fact that she stops by our table to say 'hi'." Ruby did air quotes with one hand before whipping the car into it's spot.

"Okay, yea…I see your point."

"Regardless, I'm really happy things will work out between you two. You deserve it Emma." she replied, turning off the car then chancing a look at me. I smirked back and reached over to squeeze her toned thigh.

"Thanks babe. That means a lot. I know we're still really young but Regina is just...i don't know-" I slowly shook my head. "-I don't think I'll ever meet anyone like her."

Ruby's eyes twinkled as they roamed over me, the cool blue color that I had become so use to seeing pulled on the strings that were attached to my heart.

"I think what you mean to say is she'll never meet anyone like you." the corner of her mouth lifted before sending a wink my way. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

I rolled my eyes before opening the passenger door and climbing out of the car. My hands ran over my legs to smooth out the silk before taking my place by Ruby's side. Propping out my elbow I allowed Ruby to loop her arm through mine once she was out of the car and led her to the mass of students standing outside of city hall. You don't give yourself enough credit. Maybe I don't but I do think Regina is one of a kind and would I ever meet someone who makes me feel the way she does, who makes me believe in myself, who turns me on, who loves me as much as she does?

"Oh there they are." Ruby said, dragging me off to the right so fast that I almost had to full on jog to keep up with her. Our friends were in matching colors waving frantically at us and not stopping even when we got close. Jefferson and Killian were in suits, no surprise there, but was a surprise was the color that didn't look like throw up. To be honest we were all really nervous about the color we had chosen because, ya know, green can be a difficult shade to match. But as I gaze over all my friends, coordinated outfits with smiles I know now there was never anything to worry about it.

"Jesus Emma, you look...just...damn." Belle commented unable to take her eyes off the top my shoulders.

"Girl, and those fucking guns. Do you even have a license to use those?"

I snorted and shook my head at Rachel's dumb comment, "Shut up." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up under the ogling I was receiving. "You all look really nice."

"Only nice?" Jefferson and Aliey said at the same time, causing the rest of us to chuckle.

"Beautiful?" I questioned.

"Eh, I guess that's better." Aliey joked in return, leaning against Killian's side once he draped his arm across her shoulders.

We giggled before throwing around more comments then walked to the entrance. Jefferson fell in step with me and as we always did, held the caboose spot. Lazily his fingers threaded through mine before clasping down on my hand. I didn't need to look over to see the smile he was wearing, so instead I placed my head on his shoulder as we walked to the line.

"So, I told my mom." he mumbled as he rested his cheek on my hair.

"And the verdict is?"

"She's pissed."

I nodded then slid my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me. We giggled lowly in the back, acting as if we didn't see the curious glances our friends were giving us.

"Enjoy your last night of freedom." I teased. We stood in line and this gave me a chance to take in everyone in their '#2019promwear'. I have to admit, the Class of 2019 cleans up nice. I don't think I've ever seen so much hairspray and jewelry on us at one time.

"With the best people ever. Does this mean you'll be there on my release date."

Laughter bubbled up my chest from Jefferson's sense of humor and as the line moved, we moved.

"Who knows, by the time that happens I'll probably have my own place-"

"Even better." he said, cutting me off. "Gives me a bed to crash on."

Slowly I shook my head and pulled away to look at him. I was waiting for the knowing smirk to cross his face, but serious blue eyes didn't waver when I locked on.

"That's not a bad idea." Jefferson whispered.

"What?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Moving in together, we should do it."

Where is the punch line, because this is a joke right?

"Care to share your conversation with the rest of us?" Belle's voice chimed in, immediately drawing our gazes to her.

"No." he replied quickly and if I wasn't confused before…

I don't get why he hasn't said anything about the college deal to them. The subject was changed, visibly unnoticed by the group, but it didn't stop me from keeping an eye on Jefferson. Which only lasted until we got to the entrance, then I was distracted by the heavy bass of the music combined with the manic screams of teenagers.

"Alright everyone," Ruby stated, gathering us off to the side before we walked in. "This is it, the last dance of our fucking lives. Let's make it a memorable one shall we?"

We all nodded in agreement while watching her fish out her phone. Her fingers began to glide across the screen as she drew her pattern to unlock it then opened the camera. Ruby raised her hand with the camera facing us and we gathered around.

"Everyone say wasabi."

"WASABI!" we shouted through our carefree giggles then power walked inside to get the best night our young lives started.

Anticipation tickled my fingers as they curled in my palm and I knocked on the door. God, I am ready to get my hands on her hypnotizing hips, taste her, fill her up. I've never been one of those people who planned to have sex on their prom night, however based on the events of this year nothing is going how I thought it would. The usual light patter of her feet were covered by slow, methodical, sharp steps. The dead bolt unlocked, the knob turned, and the hair on my arms rose from the nervous tingle preying on my nerves.

When Regina slid in my view her glossed over eyes darted to my breasts. Her right hand clung to the door while the left gripped a cup with a piece of ice the size and shape of a golf ball. "You look beautiful."

I blushed under her heavy lidded gaze then squeezed by her. I kicked off the heels, dropped my clutch, and sighed, wiggling my toes to increase circulation. How does she wear these every single day? The loud sound of the door shutting behind me made jump and when I spun around Regina was gliding to the kitchen. It was only then that I noticed how dim her place was, the only light on was the lamp upstairs.

Setting the mood, maybe?

In hopes of continuing where we left off earlier today I moved the bar stools to the side and got comfortable in the gap, resting my forearms on the cool marble, watching her pour a shot of a brand that I don't recognize and I'm sure one that I'll never be able to afford.

"How was your time with Roland?" Brown eyes snapped up, not missing a chance for the great cleavage shot I was giving. Full lips pursed an inch or two, a well sculpted eyebrow rose slightly, before a short breath escaped through her nose. I can honestly say I have no idea what the means. Maybe Roland wasn't the best start to this.

"It was good."

My mouth opened to try and rectify this awkward start but she stepped back to open a drawer, and tossed a manila folder at me.

"What's this?" Was this her cute way of saying yes to Greece? Did she print sites and attractions we could see while we're there? Her level of adorableness is unmatched. I opened it eagerly but my excitement was quickly replaced by confusion. In bold print there's a date, a time, two different phone numbers, and a message underneath. My eyes skimmed over the rest of the page to find much of the same.

11/12/2018

5:05p.m

Emma, here is that list I promised you. Do you want to come by for lunch or stay after school?

5:12p.m

It doesn't matter. What works best for you? Ladies choice.

5:16p.m

Let's do after school that way we don't have any time constraints. How does that sound?

What the fuck?

6:52p.m

How do I know this is true? It was taking you forever to get back to me. How do I know you really want to talk ;)

11/13/2018

10:35a.m

Just a heads up you are 100% getting messy at the rally today.

10:36a.m

Looking forward to it ;) you better be there to clean me off.

And as I read through the page a sickening knot stretched out its hands to my heart.

11/17/2018

5:33p.m

No, your timing is just incredible. If you don't believe me I can send you a pic

5:35p.m

Somehow I don't think a 'pic' will do you justice. I have to go grade papers but meet me in my class tomorrow. I should be free :)

Against my wishes the page flipped, showcasing more...

12/14/2018

3:30p.m

Really? Well in that case I need you to make a phone call asking for another one. For me to be in that dressing room with you...naked.

3:32p.m

Sorry, don't think I can for another 17 years. Guess you'll just have to walk in here yourself.

3:33p.m

You know I would.

3:35p.m

And once you're in here what would we do :)

12/25/2018

8:04a.m

Merry Christmas Regina. Can't wait to show you how much I've missed you

8:10a.m

Merry Christmas Emma. Can't wait to see how much you've missed me

8:12a.m

I'll give you a hint, it involves mistletoe and-

I couldn't finish.

"Please tell me you were just feeling nostalgic." I added.

Her fingers gripped around the rim of the glass and she casually jostled the liquid before another breath of air pushed through her nose. Brown eyes stared at the papers, her nose wrinkled, and her upper lip raised forming a look of disgust from the closet opening and our skeletons tip toeing out.

"Who-"

2/12/2019

6:02a.m

And we're off.

6:05a.m

K. Have fun.

A light scoff filled with frustration grabbed my attention causing me to jerk my head up. She raised the glass to her lips but didn't take a sip, instead stared at me over the rim, "I'll give you a guess." and finished her sentence off by taking a large gulp. She set the glass on the counter with more force than one would expect her to use.

"Warren?"

Regina shook her head and grabbed the neck of the liquor bottle, again, pouring herself a drink. Well if it's not Warren the only other obvious choice would be, "Cora?" I questioned with only half surprise. She seemed so nice this afternoon.

"Yea." she replied, chuckling darkly. The tips of her fingers began to pale in color as the clenched around the glass.

"But-but-...how? It's not like you can go to your cellphone provider and say 'I want a print out of a text thread from a phone that's not mine.'"

"I don't know Emma." her clipped tone sparked my natural defense to lash back out but something tells me that won't do us any good. "She came to the apartment around 6. Since I was watching Roland I didn't want her to step inside in case we got into an argument. She said, I really need to speak with you, I told her I didn't want to. I went to close the door but she pushed back, then handed me this-" Regina pointed to the open folder. "-and said I had a decision to make and if I didn't make the right one she'd turn the contents of the folder to the authorities. Then, she left."

Raven colored hair moved as Regina tossed her head back downing the shot. The indifferent tone she used to recount the events gave me goosebumps. I shook my head in disbelief trying to process all of this information. "She's bluffing. Her threats are empty. Cora wouldn't put her own daughter in jail."

"Prison." Regina corrected.

"Whatever, it's not going to happen."

"Emma..." an exasperated sigh fell from her plump red lips.

"No. Don't Emma me, there has to be another way than you going to..." Nope, not ready to say it. Or rather, I can't. The word was getting caught in my throat and left a sour taste that made my stomach turn.

"There is."

Even with the two shots I just saw her take her movements were still graceful. She turned so I got her profile and rested her low back on the counter, crossing her arms over her chest and stared blankly at the wall.

"So, what is it?" I urged, straightening my shoulders, and taking a few steps back when the realization of where this was headed dawned on me. A tumble of nerves, fear, and anxiety rolled along my intestines and as it rose I felt the bile come along with it. "No, Regina no. No, we-no-."

No. Fuck no.

"I'm basically graduated, it shouldn't-it shouldn't."

"The California law doesn't care that you're basically graduated, not like it matters. You're still 17." Two minutes ago she was showing me little things that hinted to how she feels. Now? it's like I'm talking to a brick wall. There's nothing on her face, nothing in her body language, nothing in her voice. It was just…

Empty.

"We don't even know that she's going to do it. Let's just lay low, it'll be easy since I don't see you Monday through Wednesday-" I'm panicking. This can't be happening.

"No, I'm not risking it-" Regina quietly said, brushing the idea off.

"We'll be fine-"

"No we won't."

"Then we'll go behind her back."

"No-"

"Or we'll run away-"

"And add kidnapping to the list?"

"Or we-"

"Emma just stop!" Regina shouted, turning her rosy cheeks to a crimson red and a vein that ran along the side of her neck bulged. "Please don't make this harder than it already is. After today my lawyer has advised me not to-"

"Wait, Regina a lawyer?" I firmly pressed my palms against my temples trying to make sense of this. A lawyer? She's jumping the gun, why in the fuck does she need a lawyer already.

"I need to know what I could be up against."

I threw my hands in the air with disbelief controlling my actions, my words, and my feelings. Numbing the pain, telling me this isn't real, telling me that she's joking, telling me that what she's saying isn't what she's saying.

"How did she even get these?"

"I said I don't know, Emma."

"Don't get upset with me." I snapped in return. "I'm just trying to-trying to make sense of it all."

Silence tangoed around us in an overzealous passion, pointing the finger at our misery.

"Why have you given up already?" I whispered in attempt to hide the crack in my words as my throat dried out.

Finally Regina jerked her head to me, pushed herself off the counter, and snatched the folder. She rustled through the pages with aggression, her eyebrows furrowed while her pupils rapidly scanned the print.

"In the case of the defendant Ms. Regina Mills." she started, glancing up at me for a second. "It is in my professional opinion that the defendant would be charged with statutory rape and as felony due to the 11 year age gap. Her penalties would most likely include 5 years in the California state prison, 2 years in a county jail, and 4 years in custody where the alleged victim would not be allowed to contact the defendant, even after the minor is of age. In this time the defendant would likely also start their year of informal probation, all teaching licenses will be revoked, the defendant could be registered as a sex offender for up to 9 years, and $10,000 in fines." As she cast the paper aside my heart grew weary. "This is not a game Emma this is my fucking life!" she shouted, placing both hands on the counter and bowed her head.

Panic. Fear. Hate. Denial. Betrayal.

All of these things sinking it's sharp, cold, teeth into my beating heart. My vision began to fade and I closed my eyes wishing this nightmare would be over. This wasn't suppose to happen, not like this. Regina and I always knew something could happen, it was constantly there. Hidden the bushes, it was covered aromatic flowers, bees, and fresh air waiting for the right time, when we least expected. When we thought we had made it.

Was I really selfish enough to persuade Regina to take this chance on me? To take the chance that her mom is bluffing? The woman has gone through such lengths to keep us apart that I shouldn't put it past her.

"Alleged victim." I whispered. The tiny voice mocked my aspirations, my fantasies of the future Regina and I could have. It was stupid to think were invisible. We should have waited, we should have tried harder, we should have resisted. "I'm not a victim." I opened my eyes and began to roll my fingers along the silk of my dress.

"I know you are not. It's just because of your age."

Five years in a California state prison.

"Maybe when you're 18," she offered with false hope. What is the use? It's like trying to put a band aid over a gun shot wound. "Emma please look at me." Regina's words rolled out in such a way that made my eyes burn with oncoming tears as her voice echoed in my mind. My heart pounded with thunderous claps that seemed to reverberate off the walls, deafening the sounds of anything else until it hollowed out, and everything became quiet.

How could there be so much pain in a moment that didn't feel real?

Two years in a county jail.

Soon, the tip of Regina's heels entered my vision and my shoulders stiffened. My throat began to constrict at the sight and a heavy weight fell on my chest making it hard to breathe. Tears brimmed my eyes covering up her smooth skin, I bit my bottom lip to control the useless sobs threatening to break free, and when the cold, icy, teeth of this Shakesperian fuck show grazed my heart I snapped my eyes closed, spilling the tears over and inhaled a sharp breath through my nose.

Four years in custody where the alleged victim would not be allowed to contact the defendant.

"Oh Emma..." compassion touched her voice for a second before she pulled me in her arms. My fingers curled around the collar of her jacket and I turned my head letting the tears run free. She rocked me back and forth, holding me tight. Her scent had been coated by thick alcoholic aroma but this didn't deter me, instead I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry." Regina pulled back enough to kiss the top my head, and took in deep breath. "I don't want you to think I'm choosing her over you."

I somehow managed to regain some control over my voice and when the tears began to dry on her clothes I finally spoke. "I don't. You're choosing what you feel is best."

One year of informal probation.

"We-we can't talk even a little?" I stuttered out, biting by my bottom lip when Regina shook her head against mine.

"It wouldn't be safe. I don't know if she's told anyone and after everything I wouldn't put it past her to hire someone to spy on me. I'll call her after we're finished and inform her of my decision. After that..." The nerves spiked all over again throwing my body in an emotional, fucked up roller coaster.

"Don't go." I pleaded.

All teaching licenses will be revoked

Her hand cupped the back of my neck as the other drew soothing circles in between my shoulder blades. Another kiss to my forehead and I knew that was my answer.

"I have to." she quietly said.

Helpless and defeated I heavily exhaled, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin, and as odd as it is to say this it was strangely comforting. Just because Cora backed her into a corner doesn't erase her feelings for me.

"I can't risk you coming over, calling me, or texting me. California is very serious about their laws, all they need is evidence that you and I have had sex and it's over. I've also been advised to stay away from mother, which even if I wasn't I still would." A venomous huff escaped her lips, "And what's worse is that I can't blame her. This is my fault."

Chills ran down my spine and as if she sensed my discomfort she combed through my curls with her fingers, "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry that this turned out the way it did. I should've been more careful, I shouldn't have let my feelings control this. I shouldn't have pursued you." My eyebrows furrowed and I dipped from under her chin to gaze up at those glistening eyes. I tracked between her constricted pupils and large brown iris's, watching the frown break her mask. "Are you a victim?" Regina questioned in a low voice, titling her head to the side, and scanned over me like she was seeing me through a new pair of eyes, seeing me as a child.

"I'm not." I said wiggling my arms free to cup her cheeks. She tried to pull out my grasp but I dug my fingers in the soft flesh bringing her back. "I'm not a victim. I wanted this too."

She took in a shallow breath and her eyelids sharpened as she looked at me with obvious guilt and doubt.

"Regina," I tugged her towards to me and pressed our foreheads together. Her hand slid out of my hair, down my back, and to my waist with the other quickly following. The tingles that usually exploded through my body whenever she touched me were now soft, warm, steady vibrations. It clung to my skin, snaked through my veins and coated my heart as if to shield me from this pain. "This was consensual. You didn't force me to do anything."

We stayed quiet for a few minutes, the tension between us dwindling to a constant stream because either way we don't win. If we stay together it's more than likely Regina's career, her life, everything she worked for would be ruined and if we break up she keeps all that but looses…

Us.

Whether or not Regina wants to continue teaching I'm sure she'd rather have a say instead of it being stripped from her.

"I still don't understand how she got those. The only person I leave my phone with is Francis." she mumbled.

Do you mind if I use your phone to call Francis? I've seemed to left my purse in his car. It will only take a minute

My eyes widened.

Oh. God.

Oh. My. God.

Swiftly I removed my hands, pulled out of her grasp, fled to the counter and grabbed the folder, flipping through the pages until I came to the last one. My fingers hit the paper and I skimmed down finding today's date.

"Are you okay?" almost teasing me as if she was finding spots of her old self again. I felt her presence draw near before a lone finger traced my back, then left when she walked around me, and to the kitchen getting comfortable in her corner again.

6/2/2019

1:35p.m

We can't. What I could do is tell you about all the exciting things waiting for you tonight.

1:42p.m

Emma? I didn't scare you off did I?

When did Regina send me that last text? I didn't get a new text notification when Cora handed me my phone…

back-oh my god I'm a fucking idiot.

The words on the paper began to spin and my body started to shake as the pressure of nausea increased. A painful tickle spiraled down my legs as a dumping sensation fell through my arms, ending in the palms of my hand. I was just trying to be nice, I was just...I was just…

I couldn't catch my breath and the airways to my lungs seemed to shrink in size, I pulled at my dress feeling suffocated by the silk.

"Emma please relax. We'll be fine." How could this happen? I was watching her the whole fucking time! The entire time. Right? And here is Regina, thinking I was still upset about us taking a break. She doesn't know it's my fault this is happening to her. And now, I have to be that asshole to tell her.

I took in a deep breath before opening my eyes, finding her in the same position. The sentence was right on the tip of my tongue but vocalizing that I'm the reason her life was turned upside down so quickly is proving to be challenging.

"It-it was me."

It was hard to gauge Regina's reaction. Surprise surprise.

"Unless you turned those over to her yourself this is in no way your fault."

I gulped down the hot welt building in my throat and when I didn't answer her she slowly turned her head to face me. Confusion flickered in and out over and over in her eyes as her shoulders went rigid, her lips pulled in a tight thin line and she took her position on the opposite side of the counter, orbs intensely burning in mine. The atmosphere shifted, the silence was deafening, heavy, and just the sound of my throat clearing, a simple movement, something that generally goes by unnoticed seemed to light a flame to the electric tension.

"I-I..." I started, not sure what the fuck to say. What do you say when you have single handily ruined your girlfriend's life. "She ran into me at school today, asked to use my phone to call Francis." my fingers drummed against my thighs as I stared at her stoic expression. Regina leaned back and reached for her glass. It clanked against the marble as her hand trembled, the fiery anger rolled off her skin, and before I could process what was happening her glass was hurled against the wall, shattering upon impact. I ducked my head and clasped my hands over my ears eyeing her heaving shoulders.

"Get out." she seethed.

"What?" I questioned timidly.

She shot her livid gaze over her shoulder and to me, "Get. Out." What? No, no this isn't happening.

"But Regina it was-"

"GET OUT!" she shouted so loud the pictures trembled against the wall. She spun to square up with me and even though she was standing on the other side of the counter it didn't seem like enough protection from her wrath. A long, long time ago Regina said she would never hit me, tonight it seems like a very real possibility. "You need to leave before I say or do anything I regret." she was muddled with emotions-none of them good and all of it directed at me.

"Please, just let me explain." I pressed.

"Explain what? That you gave my mother your phone on the one fucking day that we were..."

Sexting.

"It's not my finest moment." I agreed, cringing at the scoff she pushed out through stiff and pursed lips. The silence was strangling, making every heartbreaking second of this night go by even slower.

"You know, maybe she was right. Maybe I did make a mistake." Her tone was wrapped in disappointment. "You do things without thinking, all the time Emma. But what should I expect? You're just a child."

Each word was a wounding punch to the gut and I felt my stomach twist. Her expression was smudged with shame, regret, hurt. She rubbed over her eyebrows before sighing deeply, turned away, then walked up her spiral staircase.

"You can let yourself out." Regina said making no attempt to hide the hurt in her voice and when she disappeared from my view a few seconds passed before I heard the slam of her bathroom door. I ran my fingers through my hair, stopping halfway to pull at my roots, groaning lowly. The sting of tears began to brew again and I tried to shake them off, I tried to shimmy out of the slimy grasp of life's consequences, I tried to keep it together.

I tried.

But the salty thin drops of liquid ran down my cheeks. Can I get a redo? Let me go back to this morning and try it again. I want to get out of this night terror. My thoughts were scolding me, my dreams of the future mocked me, and that tiny voice in my head never letting me forget that this was my fault. That I had no one to blame but myself. It was the only thing I could hear, round and round again and again: scolding, mocking, truth.

After a few minutes of my own pity fest I moved some hairs that had gotten stuck to my face and with heavy heart I slumped my way to my shoes and clutch. I slipped them on feeling the guilt lick at my wounds before slithering in, like a parasite feeding off my anxiety and consuming me, stripping me. Guilt. It takes my courage and dances between my fingers before falling to the ground like sand, fills me up with loss and desperation. Guilt. It is every fucking crow that ever circled wishing for every God damn living thing to die, it is sorrow incarnate and left unchecked it will run amok in the streets, snarling but never feeding.

Hesitation gripped me while I stared at the door knob, memorizing the Phillips screws holding it in place, the metal so clean it reflected my pitiful appearance. I want to be the person who believes that when I walk out this door Regina and I will be okay and this will soon be a distant memory. But, as I look at the detailed finish on her wood door, the colorful warm furniture where we experienced so many moments, the kitchen that had been graced with her fantastic cooking skills, I know my mind is preparing me for the long inevitable haul.

I counted to three and reached out, opened the door, and with one last look over my shoulder stepped out, quietly shutting it behind me. A high pitched tone rang behind my eardrum dimming the sound of my footsteps, seemingly flipping the switch and throwing my body in autopilot.

What the fuck just happened?

24 hours ago we were…

And now we are…

And it's just…

The doors to the elevator slid open. I stepped inside but felt incomplete, a part of me...one super fucking big part has not crossed the threshold. A part of me is struggling to accept this as reality, I can't. My eyelids snapped shut forcing more tears to seep through the cracks and roll against my skin. A light jostle signaled the downward movement and it was in the solitude of these walls that a sob broke from my chest. Through the pools of water I managed to get out my phone and scroll to the one person who wouldn't ask questions. Who wouldn't pester me or try and get me to talk about what happened.

It only rang once.

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

I sniffled, giving her the answer she needed.

"Are you at Regina's?"

"Yes."

"Don't move. I'm on my way."

Dial tone.

My legs walked me out of the Regina's complex and to the front gate. When I got to the sidewalk I looked back at the lofts, the frown chiseling in my face.

"Stupid Emma." I kicked a lone rock, "You're so stupid Emma." I repeated, my tone unforgiving. "So fucking stupid." My heart thumped against my rib cage again, cold trickles of sweat formed at my hairline before I slumped to the ground. I ignored the pain of the tiny shards of gravel pressing through my dress and into my skin. That shit was minor in comparison to...whatever this feelings is.

Bright headlights caught my attention as a car pulled up. The driver side door swung open and the clicking of heels against the ground neared me. Red loose curls fell over my shoulders when Zelena wrapped her arms around me and helped me stand up. Her eyebrows were stitched together as she muttered incoherent words under her breath, slowly dropping me to the seat and placed the seat belt across my chest. The door closed, rocking the car slightly, and when Zelena got in she didn't even ask where I wanted to go.

She just drove.

I rested the side of my head on the window watching the street lights fly by us. The radio played in the background and it was all I could do to not melt down in front of my...ex's sister.

I hear the birds

When they're singing

I hear the sirens

When they're ringing

But I can't take my mind off of you

A couple months ago when Regina and I had our big fight I thought I felt heartache. That was nothing, fucking nothing compared to what I'm feeling now.

A thousand words pour out of my mouth

Distance over depth is proven unannounced

Is it real? Cause I don't feel alright

Heartache isn't the just the breath between my sobs…

I got this notion

In the deepest ocean

Calling out my name

Screaming out in vain

Singing hallelujah

It is the home that no one ever took the time to finish building…

Tell your mother she don't understand

Tell your mother she's not listening

Why don't you tie my heart with chains made of string

It is the tension that hangs in the air after 'i love you too' and before 'but I just can't keep doing this'…

I rolled the dice

You sealed the deal

That don't matter

The pain is real

I won't follow you

Into the dark

It is the personified version of events that people spend lifetimes burying under the hearts of others who were foolish enough to believe it all…

This is heartache.

A/N: Notion by Tash Sultana

Not sure how many are keeping track of the amount of chapters we 'supposedly' had left but if you are then throw that number out the window. I struggle leaving things so open ended so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notion by Tash Sultana
> 
> Not sure how many are keeping track of the amount of chapters we ‘supposedly’ had left but if you are then throw that number out the window. I struggle leaving things so open ended so on we march. Hope everyone had a Happy Holiday!


	34. Chapter 34

“Sad” sounds so childish, like something flimsy, something one should be able to cast aside with a happy reflection of a friend. However, ‘sad’ is nothing is like that. It sits inside my heart, germinating the seed of doubt, just waiting for the right conditions to grow.  
I don’t know how long it’s been since the words ‘get out’ were said to me with disgust coating each letter.  
Enough time for me to realize coming to Zelena’s house was putting myself in front of the angry mob waiting to pelt me with stones and stab me with pitchforks.   
It was enough time for me to analyze the nature of the relationship Regina and I claimed we had. Was our attraction only sexually? Did Regina really love me?  
Did I really love her?  
It was enough time for me to overthink every single question and still come up without an answer. I realized how vulnerable I was, how powerless and fucking frustrating it was to know that things will never be the same again. It was also enough time for my emotions to bounce from regret to anger which was draining. Leaving me empty. Leaving me numb. The way an eye of a tornado must feel as it rolls across the plains knowing it will only leave destruction and chaos in its path. The tears I shed haven’t dried, I’m tired but when I close my eyes sleep is nowhere to be found. Because it’s my heart that has shut down, not my brain.  
My sigh filled the room in such a way that was unrecognizable and I rolled on my right side hearing the couch creak underneath me.  
“You still haven’t gone to sleep?”  
I shifted my gaze to the left, seeing Zelena adjust positions on the reclining chair she had fallen asleep on, “No. Sorry if I woke you up.” Ugh, even my voice sounds not Emma-like.  
“I would say you should get some sleep but I’m sure you’ve been telling yourself that all night.” She stood up and I felt the light breeze brush against my face as she walked by. “Turning on the light.”  
A grunt trickled through my lips as if that were an appropriate answer though Zelena didn’t seem to mind as the light in the kitchen turned on. I sat up slowly, my muscles felt heavy like lead had been injected in them. The blanket cascaded down my body in the process, eventually puddling to the ground when I swung my legs over the edge and stood. I did my best to stretch out the knots and kinks that had made a home in my body, then trudged to the kitchen, and with less grace then shitty grace I fumbled my ass onto one of the barstools that sat on the opposing side of the sink.  
“Coffee?” Zelena asked as she dug through the cabinets and pulled out a mason jar full of coffee grounds.  
“Please.” I answered before resting my head in my hands. Gently I rubbed my eyes with the heel of palm to hopefully help clear the fog I was in and some of the tension that seemed to be in the air. This is the most Zelena and I have talked since she picked me up last night, and I appreciate her not pressing the subject. Which is why I called her in the first place. But a part of me feels like I owe her an explanation of some sort. I dropped my hands from my face and clasped them together in my lap, stealing a glance at Zelena who was busy pouring water in the coffee pot, I took a few hushed breaths before opening my mouth.  
“Hey, can we talk?” Yuck, my voice is so fucking gravely.  
There was a slight pause in her movements before she nodded, dumped the rest of the water, pressed the ‘on’ button, then turned around to give me her undivided attention.  
“You know you don’t have to tell me.” Zelena’s eyes bore into mine and lips spread to show off her reassuring smile.  
“I know and…” My shoulders raised as I took a deep breath in, “maybe that’s the reason I want to.”  
“Okay then, my ears are all yours.”  
The fresh morning brew filtered under my nose calming the low key on set of nerves that bubbled around in my stomach. “Okay, um, last night…Regina and I, we-” fuck this is so hard to say, “it’s over.” Those two words were meaningless on their own but together they made a powerful duo. Strong enough to break the cage my heart struggled to build overnight as heat slithered up neck to settle in my cheeks. My eyes burned, I tried to blink away the salty drops but a shuddered breath rose from my chest and broke out, cueing my eyelids to close and the tears spilled down my cheeks.  
“You don’t have to say anything else Emma.” Her soothing words did nothing to stop the thin watery streaks. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I felt my body lean against Zelena’s touch. She let me sob quietly, not once pushing the what and how of the situation. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed but the low throb in between my temples had told me I needed to calm down before I gave myself a full blown migraine.  
I took in a deep breath, shook off the hand that had been so comforting, and wiped my eyes. “Sorry.” Wasn’t sure if I could be heard but it was the best I could do.  
“You have no need to be sorry Emma.” She dragged her hand back to her side of the counter and straightened her back. Lifting her arms overhead, Zelena stood on the tips of her toes and stretched. Just as graceful as her sister she moved about the kitchen, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. A few more minutes and I finally managed to get myself together enough to form a sentence.  
“I do, I shouldn’t have come here.” I replied, shaking my head and internally scolding myself.  
“I think you should have.” Zelena couldn’t get over to me fast enough almost breaking the mugs she had let go of in the process. Her arms wrapped around me and at the same time placed her chin on my shoulder. If I’m being honest it felt good to be held tight. It wasn’t Regina’s arms to help shield me from all the shitty problems of this world, but Zelena seemed to evoke a momentary sense of relaxation that pulled me out of the trough. She started to rock us back and forth while her cheek pressed against mine without complaining about how wet it was, and her chest flush against my back. “Right now you are a disaster, and of course I’m no Regina-though I’m just as beautiful, regardless of that very small but big detail-”she chuckled which put a smile on my face, “I’m here for you.”  
“But, aren’t you suppose to be on her side?” I asked, leaning the rest of my weight, knowing Zelena would hold me. She responded by tightening her grip.  
“There is no choosing sides when things are complicated.”  
Got it. She wasn’t going to be the person to tell me that Regina’s right and I’m wrong nor was she going to be the one who says I was right and her sister was wrong.  
“But I’m not sure that it is that complicated.” Because it’s not. “I was the one who essentially signed off on the relationship.”  
“I find that hard to believe.” Zelena said with so much certainty that she almost had me thinking I didn’t give Cora the ammunition to destroy what Regina and I were so close to having. After a soft kiss to my temple she let me go and returned to her position in the kitchen.  
“No, it is. If I didn’t give Cora my phone then she wouldn’t have had access to our texts and Regina’s job wouldn’t have been threatened-”  
The fiery scoff that erupted out of Zelena cut me off.  
“Of course she threatened her job.” She poured two cups full of dark coffee, and grabbed the creamer from the fridge, then sugar from the cabinet.  
“She set the whole thing up like a fucking project.” I continued, “Printed out the texts with exact times and dates.”  
“In chronological order I presume?”  
“Oh of course!” we shared a soft chuckle like every day giggling at an inside joke. Zelena passed me my mug and I immediately curled my fingers around it, enjoying the light buzz my body was feeling from the smell tickling my nose.  
“Well at least she didn’t send any pictures.” And I felt the red tint that had graced my cheeks wash away as I thought about all the pictures of her breasts she sent me when she was on her birthday cruise. Thankfully Zelena had her head down so she missed that, I decided not to comment.  
“It was still enough to freak Regina out.” I mumbled.  
“Can’t really fault her for that-”  
“I thought you weren’t choosing sides?” my tone already turning sharp from the jump in conclusion.  
“I wasn’t finished. She also shouldn’t blame you for mother’s actions.” She lifted her head and brought the mug to her lips.  
“Oh.” Yea oh, because what do you say after that? I ran my nimble fingers through my hair, pausing to hold it behind my neck. “We were so close too.”  
“I know, but maybe the Universe has bigger plans for you. Everything happens for a reason.”  
“Bigger than Regina?”  
Zelena set her cup on the island and reach across to cup my cheeks in the palm of her hands, bringing my gaze to hers. “Regina isn’t the only one who will love you.” Her soft fingertips gripped my skin as her white teeth peaked out from under her lips. “Yes, we’re blessed with fantastic genetics but so are a lot of people.” She winked much like Regina would when she was trying to cheer me up. “You are a catch Emma. You must start believing that.”  
“Thanks.” And in this moment I gave myself permission to actually smile. “If I still wanted to go to Greece I’d probably see if you wanted to come.”  
“When you go, maybe I’ll meet you there.” Her hands fell from my face and went back to her coffee. She leisurely took another sip and glided out of the kitchen, beckoning me to follow with the wave her hand. I got out of my chair, quick to get comfortable on the couch I was previously laying on. Even though Zelena had a house it was still set up very similar to Regina’s. They both sort of had this light contemporary vibe, ya know, classy but with some personality. “Are you seriously not going to go now?”  
Her question brought me out of my thoughts and I blinked a few times letting my brain register what she asked, “I don’t know.” I took a less than quiet slurp, ignoring the lingering gaze from my, what would you call her, I guess you could say we’re friends. “I wish I was still kid because skinned knees are easier to heal than, whatever the fuck it is I’m feeling now.”  
She let out a small chuckle simultaneously drawing up her legs to rest on the couch. Zelena stretched out, placed her feet on my lap then leaned her head against the pillow behind her.  
“I remember the first time my heart was broken.” She closed her eyes and a nostalgic sigh fell from her lips. “Good ol’ Remmie King. When he broke it off my entire world caved in. I’ll never forget the feeling. But-” She wiggled her toes to and somehow I knew that meant she wanted eye contact, “Do you want to know what’s funny about a broken heart?”  
“Currently can’t see anything funny about it.” Maybe I lacked the imagination.   
“A broken heart isn’t fatal.” Zelena answered, rolling over my sarcastic half attempt of an answer. “Though we wish it were, life continues on and you have no choice but to continue on with it. You take the hand that fate has dealt you and you press forward because there is nothing else that can be done.” Well that’s…encouraging…? “Sometimes we have to shatter the flattering image that we had of ourselves, in order to discover two truths: that we are not who we thought we were; and that the loss of cherished pleasure is not necessarily the loss of true happiness and well-being.” Zelena’s tone had shifted from playful and cheery to hard and determined, believing every single word she spoke.  
“I just,” pity circled my heart in abudance. “We were so close.” Once again, I repeated the obvious. “I thought we had made it.”  
“I know, come here.” She reached out to place her coffee on the glass table that sat in between the couch and the flat screen television. I wasted no time, getting in the little spoon position. Zelena curled around me, tenderly rubbing up and down my arm with the tips of her fingers. “You should get some sleep, it’s only 5:20, plenty of time to rest before I take you home.”   
Nodding silently, I let my body relax against hers, “You’re a great friend Zelena.”  
“If only you met me first, right?” she joked, settling in my behind me, putting another smile on my face.

 

-SQ-

 

Either my parents rented an elephant and it’s tearing down the house or we’re having an earthquake, regardless I refuse to get out of my bed. I groaned inwardly, draping the covers over my head in the process hoping that this would somehow shield me from the day. My weekend has been filled with a battle of emotions. Telling my friends was harder than I thought it would be but after the reboot of sleep each night I am calm, the day filled with so many opportunities. By the evening sadness wells up, anger and doubt rushing to the fore, and I know it is time nap these feelings away. I wonder how my crazy dreams stitch my brain up every night.  
“David no, she shouldn’t be-.” My mom’s not so quiet voice slithered through cracks of my door.  
“She’s going to school.” dad retorted, not letting mom finish her sentence.  
She didn’t have a chance to interject before my bedroom door swung open, slamming against the wall with such force that it caused me to jump. The heavy stomp neared until I felt an annoyed presence hover over me. Covers were pulled off aggressively and I slammed my eyes shut, curling into the fetal position.  
“Emma get up.” His unwavering voice did not scare me. Not yet anyway.  
“No.”  
“Oh did you think that was a question? Get. Up.”  
“No.” I repeated.  
“Fine.” Wait, did I win?   
A high pitch squeal burst out of me as I felt the ice cold liquid cover my body. I sat up, feeling the shivers ripple through me. No I guess I didn’t win. I glared at him but he didn’t care. He was not fazed in the slightest. “Told you to get up.”   
“Not cool.” I shook my arms like that would somehow help me dry quicker. Dad was sporting a direct, stern look, not in the mood for whatever excuse I had to avoid do anything for the day.  
“I’m not letting you miss this time little bit of time you have left with your friends.”  
Mom threw her hands up in the air at his remark with a loud scoff to match the scowl on her face. Deciding against sharing her thoughts with the rest of us she, rolled her eyes and stomped out of my room. I shared a glance with dad but the impassive expression on his face told me I wouldn’t be getting any answer about whatever the fuck that was.  
“We’ll see you downstairs.” He replied, then pulled his mouth into a tight line before subtly shaking his head as he left bedroom. The emotional tension between the two of them was palpable even after I heard the steps retreat down the stairs.  
When the door was closed and I finally had some privacy I slipped out of my wet clothes and dragged myself out of the bed. Exhaustion tugged on my body, wanting me to go back under the covers. Who gives a shit if it’s wet or not? Trudging to the closet I skimmed through my outfits wanting to go with basketball shorts and an over size t-shirt. But the thought of Ruby and Jefferson babbling on about a clean appearance for the last day of school had me deciding on something else. So I went with jeans shorts that ended just above my knees, a black tank top, and a red flannel shirt wrapped around my waist. This was the best they were going to get from me today.  
I resumed my morning routine thinking about the silver lining that could be hidden in today’s event. I’m really trying, but all I can think about is the real possibility of seeing Regina, or worse, running into her. How would I react? Would I be able to remain calm, or would I fuck up again and blow our cover in front of everyone this time?  
It’s been three days, I should be over it. But the sad, pathetic fact is: I’m not. I’m angry. She tossed everything we had been working towards away. We tried to be careful, yes we caved into our feelings but we went about it the best way we knew how. And for it to end the way that it did, so sudden-one minute I’m on top of the world and the next…  
Well let’s just say it is a kick to the balls. All the puns in the word intended.   
When I felt human enough to face people again I walked downstairs, spying my back near the door, and catching the quiet whispers of my parents. I didn’t need to pick up on actual words to know they were talking about me. Ever since I told them what happened between Regina and I there’s been some serious strain in the house. The loving, caring, got get ‘em attitude had been replaced with agitation and stress. Their once affectionate greeting were now stoic, subtle nods. An almost robotic peck on the cheek instead of a kiss to the lips, and that’s just when the sun is up.  
At night harsh whispers turn into arguments and end with dad slamming the door to the garage and mom hiding in the bedroom.  
Tucking some strands of hair behind my ear, I took a deep breath and walked in the kitchen. Neither of my parents so much as flinched when I entered, so I made my way to the table where I found my oatmeal coupled with a plate of sliced strawberries. The patter of their footsteps grew closer before they stood by my side. Dad tapped the table cueing me to sit while tense silence circled around us. Spoons quietly bounced off the bowls as we pushed the mushy oats around, every now and then putting some in our mouths.  
My curiosity peaked so I took a chance and glanced at mom then dad. They looked beyond tired. Bags hung under their eyes, which swam with a hesitation that I’m not use to seeing. It was clear they were both tangled in emotions, none of them good.  
“So,” I started, taking my eyes off those sad expressions and back to my oatmeal and strawberries, “did you guys sleep okay?”   
From under his lashes dad peered at me and nodded, “It was alright. How are you feeling?” Good question, how am I feeling?  
“Like I want to crawl back in my bed and barricade myself under the sheets.”  
The sound of mom’s familiar huff wisped through the air, my eyebrows furrowed, directing all of my attention to her. Feeling me, she glanced up, pursing her lips at the same time.  
“You shouldn’t be going to school anyway.” Her clipped tone spiked my anxiety in such a way that almost made me nauseous.  
“Mary Margaret, stop.” Dad replied before I could ask ‘then why are you making me?’.  
“No David, I will not stop. What if she’s runs into that woman-”  
“Regina.” I interjected.  
“-and her mother finds out? Then what David? Is that when you would want me stop?” she finished, railroading over my comment. Her shoulders gently shook as if she couldn’t control the feelings building inside of her. Should I say something? I feel like I should.  
“She’s got two days left of school.” My dad calmly answered.  
“I don’t give a shit if she had two hours.” My mom, not so much. “Use your brain David. Do you realize what’s at stake?” she pushed her bowl away and folded her arms over her chest. Dad looked at the ceiling while his fingers idly played with the stubbles of hair growing on his chin from not shaving. Maybe this is my chance to stop the impending explosion that is bound to happen.  
“Guys.” I muttered.  
“I am using my brain.” He mimicked in a sarcastic tone, ignoring me. “However you are only thinking about yourself.”  
“So now I’m the one to blame?”  
“Your twisting my wor-”  
“Guys.” I piped up again but it was no use. They were in too deep to hear me.  
“You are the one who isn’t thinking about the consequences-”  
“I AM!” dad shouted back, causing both of us to jump in our chairs. He stood up with so much power that tuffs of my hair blew from air that blew my way.  
“ARE YOU?” mom copied his movements, balling her fingers in the palm of her hand, and never taking her heated gaze of dad’s. “Do you realize the things we could lose if this were to go public. How do you think the board will react if they get wind of this? Huh? That my underage daughter was having an affair with her teacher?”  
Irritation crawled under my skin at the word affair. It wasn’t just an affair. We loved each other. Or love each other.  
Or…  
“…Do you think they are going to give me a certificate that says ‘great job on being a progressive parent’?” she grabbed her bowl, ready to head for the sink when dad spoke and stopped her.  
“I am very well aware of the consequences. But I’m not going to let Emma just run away from this. Stop being so damn selfish.”  
Oh shit. It just got real. Her entire body stiffened and I watched her fingers slowly let go of the bowl. It shattered as soon as it hit the floor, spilling the contents out in the process. She didn’t look back at him, just stood there with even breath until she stalked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.   
What in the fuck just happened? How did that escalate so quickly? Was this my fault?  
I stood from my chair and walked to the trash can, I didn’t get very far before dad held up his hand.  
“You’re going to be late. I’ll clean this up.” His voice much softer than it was a minute ago. With his shoulders slumped he shuffled over to me, placing his hand on my shoulders when he was close enough. “I know what you’re thinking. This isn’t on you.”  
“Are you sure?” I tried to joke, feeling the familiar burn behind my eyes. “Kinda feels like it.”  
“I’m sure Emma.” His saddened eyes momentarily dropped to the floor and his teeth nibbled on his lip. “But I do think it would be in everyone’s best interest if you did your best to avoid her today.”  
“Regina, you mean.” I corrected before nodding in agreement. Shouldn’t be too hard since I’ll be gone most of the day thanks to this senior trip. He smiled at the ease of my surrender and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.  
“Try to have a good day.”  
“That’s too much pressure.” Untangling myself from him I stepped away and forced a smile on my face.  
“Then have the day you have.” He returned the gesture.  
We shared some goodbyes, then I walked back into the foyer to grab my backpack. I yelled upstairs to mom, getting silence in return. The frown was quick to appear while I made my way to the garage, gluing itself permanently to my face as I started up my bike, and headed off to school.  
Looks like reality has hit us all.   
The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and the cars were minimal. But even the colors that summer brought out in nature couldn’t life my mood, and the birds sounded like loud roosters stroking my nerves. I took my time on the road, not seeing a sense to rush for my last few days at this school. Also, there was no telling if I was ready for the big group bear hug my friends would surely give me, this was my chance to push that off a little longer. Especially after I convinced to enjoy their weekend instead of tending my bullshit. It’s not just my last few days of school it’s theirs too, and I don’t want them spending post prom trying to cheer me up. What’s the fun in that?   
I turned the corner and when my eyes made contact with buildings at the end of the road my stomach dropped.  
Light waves of nausea rolled along my intestines and the blood from knuckles drained as I gripped the handle bars in attempt to keep balance. Chatter and laughter grew loud as I neared, and just like I thought Belle, Ruby, Killian, and Jefferson were huddled by my spot. Another deep breath filled my lungs, nerves ran up spine, when Regina’s glistening white car was spotted, and the familiar heat spiraled throughout my body. I can do this. I can fucking do this.   
I pulled into the lot, weaving through students seeing Belle point in my direction. The rest followed and they lined up to the curb waiting for me to park. I barely had enough time got get my helmet off before they engulfed me in a hug. My body stiffened at the contact, even more so as a slew of ‘Emma, I’m so sorry’ circled around my burning ears. The pressure was released enough for me to get off my bike and they huddled around me once more, tighter than before. I wiggled my head in between Ruby and Belle’s and place my chin on their conjoined shoulders. I sighed at the comforting, tender pattern running up and down my arm from the many hands trying to console me.  
Nobody asked how I was doing and I appreciated that. Obviously I’m not doing well, and the one person that I wish to talk doesn’t want anything to do with me.  
“You’re going to get through this, babe.” Belle cooed beside me.  
“Yea, you always do.” Killian added.  
Cautiously they let go giving me a chance to see the sympathy swimming freely in their eyes. “Thanks.” I mumbled, letting Ruby take the helmet out of my hands and adjusting my backpack to keep my mind from wandering, or rather my eyes. But my luck is running on fumes and the angelic laugh that I once looked forward swallowed my ear drums. It was all I could focus on. The battle of flight or fight was raging inside me, it was a tug of were between irrational and really irrational.   
Don’t do it. Don’t. Fucking. Do it. But I couldn’t resist the siren like call and I shifted my gaze to Regina.  
My eyes locked with the side of her face and a sharp, pinpoint sensation hit my chest. So out in the open, showcasing what we couldn’t have, showing all of her teeth in a smile while caressing the top of Ms. Page’s arm. Discomfort snaked around my muscles as the bile steadily rose.  
“Emma, we should get going.” Belle stated, tugging on my backpack. I glanced back for a moment to see Ruby and Killian scowling at Regina, while Jefferson and Belle kept their eyes on me. Another laugh sucked me back in to my dismay, witnessing what I would call a punch to the gut. They were so close, whispering words that fell short to ears outside their bubble.   
I don’t understand, the last time they were this close was when Ms. Page first started, and then Regina and I talked, and…  
And…  
She dumped me. So she’s free to do whatever the fuck she wanted.  
“Emma, come on.” Jefferson urged, brushing his fingertips against mine but I pulled away, taking a step towards my ex. Did she want Mal all along? Was it easier to use her mom as an excuse? No, I don’t know what they are saying, and no it’s not anymore affection than how Belle would act if she was telling me something exciting. But this isn’t in character, unless…  
Sweat formed at the top of my forehead at the sickening idea. What if Ms. Page took a chance and asked her out despite their previous conversation.  
Another step forward as I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, gnawing relentlessly on it.  
“Emma...?” Ruby questioned, but her words fell on deaf ears. I began to walk towards Regina, disregarding the pleading of my friends. She hasn’t noticed me to so maybe I’ll catch her off guard. The million dollar question? What would say? Who knows, but the several holes in my non-existent plan didn’t bother me.  
“EMMA DON’T!” Belle yelled from behind, closer than I remember and felt a rough tug on my backpack. I did my best to pull away from her but one, final, aggressive yank had me stumbling back. I whipped my body around to aim all of myfrustrations at her, however Belle was right there to square up with me. She cupped my cheeks in her hands and pulled me in, locking her hardened features with mine. “Are you crazy?” Warm breath kissed my face. I opened my mouth, then closed it, feeling goosebumps scatter across my body. My ears hollowed out from the blood rushing to my face while my heart drummed wildly in my chest. Regina is looking. So is Belle. So are the rest of my friends. So is Ms. Page. And students picking up on the drama nearby. Everyone is looking.  
My body trembled and I dug my teeth in my bottom lip. Metallic-like taste coated my taste buds, the realization that this was too much settling in. My eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As I blinked, they dripped from eyelids and slid down my cheek. I thought I could do this.  
But I can’t.  
My lower lip quivered and…  
I broke.  
When I will be okay to stop crying? My shoulders slumped bringing my head along with it. Belle dropped her hands from my face then pressed her body against mine, doing the best she could to drape her arms around me and my bag. My hands grasped her back as if she were the only life vest in this dysfunctional ocean. ‘Is she okay?’ ‘What’s wrong with Emma?’ ‘Did someone die?’ Although it was quiet, the rumoring chatter around me could be picked up. Ruby, Jefferson, and Killian did what they could to keep the students moving, and when T’s voice popped up, they stalled. Telling my volleyball friends that it was personal stuff.  
This only fueled my emotional state and I continued to soak Belle’s shirt with stuttered breaths, and soft hiccups.  
“Take a deep breath, hun. I need you to try and calm down. The teachers are looking.” She paused, seeming hesitant to continue. “Ms. Mills is looking.”  
A shrug rolled off my shoulders, because she cares so much?  
“Hey, look at me.” She urged, using her forehead to nudge the side of mine. Shaky as fuck I released the hold I had, sliding my hands from Belle’s back, to her hips. She let go of me to hold my wrists, freeing herself completely before lacing our fingers together. Although my vision was blurry her bright smile was enough for me to pull it together. I lifted my arm, raising Belle’s hand with it to wipe my face, knowing that didn’t do much for how much of a disaster I must’ve looked. “Listen, we’re going to have a kick ass day, we’re going to make you laugh, and maybe make you cry, regardless we’ll be here for you and more importantly, won’t let you do anything stupid.” Her eyes darted to Regina before returning to me. “I mean, what were you going to say when you got over there?”  
I shook my head in response, “I don’t know. I just- they were…”  
“I know, but you are letting your emotions cloud your judgement. Nothing is going on between them, at least not that I could tell.” Ah, so it must be true, right?  
“Emma…?” Oh boy.  
“Shit.” Belle cursed, and shit I agree. The sound of heels clicking against the concrete was there to torment my mind and the smell of sweet fruit graced my nose. “Keep calm. Take a deep breath. I’ll be right here.” She whispered before letting go my hands and taking a step beside me. We turned to face, to my surprise, Vice Principal Page. Regina was rooted in her spot, keeping her gaze to the ground until Lily and her group of friends pranced over.   
The confliction that was sketched in her features disappeared and out came the teacher everyone loved. Lily said something that made Regina laugh, I couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Belle cleared her throat gaining my attention and I focused on the vice principal. The white suit she was in clung to her body well, as much as I hate to admit it she really is pretty. Her face softened when her gaze fell upon me, I’m sure it’s because I look like a wreck.  
“Emma are you okay?” she gently reached out to palm my bicep. I think it was meant to be comforting but instead it came off a little condescending.  
“I’m fine.” I did my best to sound indifferent, but the way Belle started rubbing the small of my back told me otherwise.  
“You sure? There is a counselor you can talk to in the office.” Right, because they are so good at keeping secrets.  
“It’s okay.” My face felt like it was finally cooling down and the tears that clumped my lashes together started to dry. “Thank you, I appreciate it but I’ll pass.” I took this chance to avert my gaze back to my ex, frowning at the giggles that floated from the area. Even the warning bell echoing through the school couldn’t stop the next bout of envy that took over. The root cause had nothing to do with Lily’s ability to have casual conversation, and everything to do with Regina’s control. She just stands there so poised and confident, as if there is an invisible force protecting her from any torrent emotional waves.  
Couldn’t stare too longer because Belle being the protective friend that she is interlocked our fingers once more to keep me from drifting off in la la land.  
“Well duty calls, you girls should head to class.” Ms. Page commented before taking one last look at me. “Again, if you need anything Emma-”  
“Yea, I know, the counselor is in the office.” I chided. She nodded with a faint smile still pulling on her lips and walked back over to Regina. I couldn’t handle watching them interact so closely so I turned away, dragging Belle back over to our group. Relief flooded over my friends when we turned, not long behind that were the questions from T, Rachel, Aliey, while the rest minus the four who knew eagerly listened, hoping for some juicy details of my life. None the less I was able to keep it together long enough to persuade them that all the pressures of graduating early were getting to me.  
“That settles it then, I’ll walk you to English.” Ruby stated like she wasn’t going to take no for answer. From the corner of my eye Regina and Ms. Page began to their journey to school and immediately the weight that had been compressing my chest lifted.  
“I’m a big girl. I can walk to English myself.”  
“Emma-  
“Ruby. Seriously,” my eyes roamed over the concerned faces that weren’t budging. So I mustered up the best acting skills I could find and smiled. “Really I’ll be okay.” Skeptical glances bounced around me before they seemed to give in.  
“Fine. I’ll save you a seat on the bus.” Rachel countered.  
“How do you know we’re on the same bus?”  
“It was posted in the office. And I’m taking this.” She grabbed my helmet out of Ruby’s hand. “So you don’t get any bright ideas.”  
Damn…  
“Okay, fair enough.” I replied. They each took turns giving me hugs before marching off to school. When the last head disappeared from my view I sighed, letting my shoulders fall. The final bell rang going in one ear and out the other. I should go to class but I need a minute to just…be. My bike shined in the sun, calling me to sit on it. I walked over and got in position, feeling the handle bars vibrate with anticipation under my fingers. Too bad I could never take Regina for a ride, she would’ve loved it.  
An audible scoff pushed through tight lips.  
“For fuck’s sake, she fucking dumped you.” I hissed to myself. So, why do struggle to let her go?  
I’m literally like the body of a chicken who’s head has been cut off-nerves still pulsing with life because the reality of the situation hasn’t set in yet. Taking one last look back at the school, I confirmed what I already knew and adjusted the back pack on my shoulders. I needed to get out of here. I’ll come back for the trip but these first two classes can kiss my ass.  
“Miss Swan…” A lump formed in my throat, insistent on not moving. I thought this woman fucking left. My mind cycled through emotions faster than a kid flipping through radio stations, just those few words had me go from okay to rocky-fighting a mixture of feelings, each of them vying for dominance. My stomach twisted painfully as if it were trying to digest a glass shard, one that may never leave, but would hopefully dull over time. “If you go I will have to report it to Principal Glass.” Her voice was calm, even, and formal. Not in an angry emotional way like she was upset. No, we have backtracked to the first day she started working at Red Rose High. Before the secrets we held close to our hearts were revealed. It was like we never had anything outside of a professional teacher student relationship. The void in my chest widened, choking the breath from my body and short circuiting my brain. I squeezed the handle bars until my palms became sore and dug my nails deep, seeing the blood drain from the tips of my fingers. Ignoring Regina’s warning I got settled and pressed the key fob on the bike, starting it up.  
“Emma. Swan.” She raised her voice over the sound of my engine. Surely she couldn’t stand here for much longer to try and tell me what to do. After all, Ms. Mills has a class to teach. Using the tip of my toes I began to roll back, but before I could get too far Regina lunged around the front and grabbed my wrist, throwing me off balance.   
Luckily I caught myself and shot my gaze to Regina’s, snatching my hand away from her. The warm chestnut iris’s that normally greeted me were a deep earthy brown, nervously darting between mine. But there was something else, something glistening like an old penny being examined in the warmth of the sunlight. I see in her eyes that her brain has built up new walls leaving her alone on the other side. The gravity drawn shoulders painting a picture of her heart that wouldn’t welcome a beat.  
“Where are you going?” thin fingers spread to the head of my bike before she reached the button and turned it off.  
“You care?” I leaned back to get away from the intoxicating perfume beckoning me closer. The sigh that came from her was not one of resolving but of the level of tension she had reached, like kettle on the stove still full even after some of the steam had been let out. “Regina don’t…” the sting in my voice caught her attention.  
“Miss Swan-”  
“Stop it with the Miss Swan shit.” I hit the kick stand with my foot, threw my bag to the ground, and swung my leg off the motorcycle feeling my anger swell, about to hit its breaking point. In that moment I was blinded by a five course serving of rage that had a hint of bitter but was oddly satisfying, like lemonade. “Is there something you would like to say to me?” because if not I have a shit ton to say to you.  
“Do not make a scene.” The influx in Regina’s voice let me know I had a hit nerve.  
“What did you expect Regina? You kicked me out!” I all but shouted watching her knuckles turn white, gritting her teeth to silence the words that wanted to come out. “You told me I was a mistake and then complete radio silence.”  
“Emma-“  
“Even today, you look at me like a stranger.” I continued, steam rolling over any attempt to try and shut me up. “And then you come over here to do what?” My heated stare seemed to cause Regina to shrink, taking a step away from me. We weren’t all that close in proximity but my anger was such a powerful force in this moment. It was only then that I noticed the yearbook tightly clutched between her ribs and arm.  
“I-I…” she stuttered over her words, shaking her head as if to gather her thoughts. Fingers clung her to brown hair and her shoulders began moved with the heavy breathing. Then, like a switch she shut off, locking up everything threatening to rise. She looked back at me with all the emotion of wet concrete. There was no anger, no sadness, no joy, or resentment as she moved her hand to grab the yearbook she was holding on to. “I just came to return this, Miss Swan.”  
My brain lapsed for a moment and my eyes took in more sun light than I expected, every part of me went on pause while my thoughts rushed to catch up. Even after all of that this is the shit she gives me. The yearbook hung limp in Regina’s hand waiting for the disbelief to wear off. A belittling smack of my lips escaped from me as she held my eyes with her emotionless ones, she might as well have been a store mannequin. I snatched the book out of her hands, feeling another surge of explosive comments bubble up but held them down, knowing it would only hurt me more than her.  
I brought the book close to my chest, encasing my arms around it as if that would somehow glue the cracks in my heart, and turned my back to her. I took the few steps to my back pack and shoved the heavy book inside. It took me a second to get adjusted to the weight but once I did, my legs were draped over my motorcycle. “I connected with a part of you others never felt. I saw a part your soul you never wanted to let out. I touched you and saw your reaction, beautiful and raw.” Gathering the rest of my strength I looked back at Regina. “You told me I was yours until I didn’t want to be, and even then you would fight for me.”  
Caution was there to grip my nerves in a vice and I closed my weary eyes, letting out a shaky breath. It wasn’t the question burning inside that I was afraid of, no, it was the answer. Could I do this? I shook my head, disallowing my second thoughts to get the best of me, and opened my mouth…  
“Did you mean it?”  
Regina stayed in her spot, the gentle breeze moving strands of natural curls away from her prominent cheek bones. Her features cracked just slightly to speak, and naturally my body tensed.  
“Unfortunately my students are waiting for me. I’m sorry Emma.” And without another thought she turned and walked away from me.  
The fragile foundation that was holding me up, keeping me together just…collapsed. Second by second it crumbled until there was nothing but dust of its formal self. Salty thin drops fell from my chin, drenching my shirt. Funny, I hadn’t noticed I was crying. Perhaps these tears will be what washes the pain away because in this heartache the sun won’t shine, the morning songs of the birds won’t glide through the air as it once did, and the pain may never dissipate.  
But do you want to know the honest truth?  
I’d rather forgo comfort than keep someone who doesn’t know how to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break, everyone.   
> Life really can kick you in the balls sometimes.  
> Starve your happiness.  
> But eventually you learn to eat again   
> Or in my case, write again.   
> Once again I’m so sorry and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Til Next Time...


End file.
